Every Cloud
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: When Joey returns from her travels to escape Charlie, everything she ever wanted is waiting for her, but will Summer Bay allow her the happy ever after she deserves, or will it all end badly for the two women who would die to protect each other
1. Chapter 1

The last rays of the day warmed Charlie's face as she looked out upon the vast ocean in front of her; yesterday was three months since Joey had left. The thought of standing on the jetty watching her disappear into the distance broke her heart all over again.

The past months had been rough on the brunette and it showed, Her skin had lost the healthy glow that it often possessed, her once long silky hair now looked drab and flat in the loose band she had roughly tied it into earlier that day, her clothes seemed to hang from her body loosely looking as if two sizes to big for her frame and her once sparkling eyes now seemed lost on her face, surrounded by dark rings that she had given up trying to cover.

Joey had said she would be back in three months and yet she hadn't returned, Charlie felt abandoned even though she only had herself to blame, she still asked herself repeatedly why she had done it, yet the only answers she conjured up seemed like cheap excuses and that night had cheapened their relationship enough.

She hated herself for what she had done, and truthfully she wouldn't blame Joey if she never returned to her. She had betrayed her and betrayed their relationship and Charlie for one could never forgive herself for her indiscretion with Hugo.

A lone tear slowly rolled a salty trail across her cheek as she blinked back anymore offending tears. She glanced out across the ocean again, now covered in a velvet black blanket covered in tiny diamonds gaining their brightness. Waking up from their daytime slumber to start their night time work. She looked up to the stars and glanced around in a particular section of the mass sky until she found what she had been looking for.

Closing her eyes momentarily to allow the image of Joey to return to her, she looked up at that star one more time. The day Joey had left she had tried to sleep but when she failed she decided to take a late night stroll along the beach, she had sat for hours mulling her thoughts over and watching the stars twinkle, finding a peace in the knowledge that the same stars that shone over her, were shining over Joey. That night she had picked a star and each night she whispered the words "I love you" to it, knowing that the star would carry her words to Joey, wherever she was.

She lowered her head to her folded arms that rested on her knees as she gave in to the tears that constantly threatened to flow. Her body shivered with her sobs as she cried for all she was worth. She had spent so long wanting to find that special someone, her missing piece, her soul mate and now all she could do was hate herself for letting her go. Slowly but surely her sobs began to lessen. She looked up at the waves and the moon lit up the tear stains on her cheeks. Drying off her eyes she stood slowly and with one last glance to their star she walked slowly back to the house, fearing that her love would never return, that she had thrown away her only chance at happiness and now she had to live with the consequences of her actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the latch weakly she pushed open the door with all her effort, which at that moment felt like none. Her legs felt weighed down and her head pounded. Her eyes stung and she knew if Ruby or Leah saw her they would instantly know she had been crying, but she didn't care anymore.

Every step felt like a mile run, her muscles ached. All she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and fall into a sleep, at least then she knew she could be with Joey. She dreamt of Joey almost every night, the first week or two had been more nightmares reliving Joey slipping from her grasp and never returning, or showing nothing but hate in her eyes, but now they were filled with hopes of what could have been had she not completely ruined everything.

She lifted her head warily as she closed the door and saw Leah looking concerned, a look she had grown accustomed to the past three months. She was grateful of the support and care Leah and Ruby had shown her, but sometimes it made her feel worse than she had before. She smiled weakly at her friend and sat at the table with her, vowing to just stay a few minutes to be pleasant.

"Hey, how's it going, you'd left before id even got up today?" Leah asked trying to tread carefully knowing that Charlie could be a time bomb at the moment.

"Yeah sorry, I went for a run… needed to clear the cobwebs"

"If you need to talk Charlie, I'm a friend, and friends don't judge they just listen" Leah begged. Charlie only ever seemed to talk if it was small pleasantries or work. She avoided conversations and avoided social situations, other than work and the beach she had stayed in her room.

"Thanks Leah but I'm ok really" As she said the words her head screamed out that she wasn't ok, she was far from it but the only person that could make this any better had given up, she didn't blame her.

"OK" She smiled sympathetically. "When your through with hiding from the world, you know where ill be waiting" she stood from the table and left Charlie to mull over what she had said.

A few minutes later Leah entered the kitchen again. "Coffee?" she said as if the previous conversation hadn't happened.

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to hit the sack, it's been a long day" Charlie smiled weakly.

"Just remember, if it was meant to be, then she will be back" Leah rubbed her arm reassuringly. 'At least someone has some faith' Charlie smiled cynically.

She entered her room and leaned roughly against the door, glancing around the room her mind filled with memories of Joey. She missed her so much it pulled at her heart; she knew if she had a way to contact her then maybe, just maybe she would be able to at least begin to patch things up. But she had no way, her phone was always turned off and she had no idea where she was, she didn't even know if she was in the country or at sea, whether she was even alive. She shivered at the thought of something happening to her soul mate and Charlie never knowing, or maybe reading in the paper or seeing it on the news one day.

She felt her legs weaken so aimed herself towards the bed, curling herself into a ball she allowed the tears to flow once more as her heart broke a little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an hour or so since Charlie had lain on the bed, still in her uniform which now had wet stains and a mass of creases, she laid in a trance. There were almost no thoughts in her mind, she just lay their still and silent staring at the moon which shone through the window and lit up her face.

She was roused by a gentle tapping on her door, she remained silent hoping that whoever it was would leave her alone, but when she heard the door creak ever so slightly she realised it was wishful thinking. The extra weight of the body on her mattress made her body rock slightly and made the tear trails on her cheeks glisten under the moon light.

"Charlz" Ruby spoke softly, she knew she was awake as she could see her open eyes, but she knew from recent experiences she had to tread carefully.

"Charlz come on, you can't keep ignoring me, I'm your sister!" She tried again to no avail.

"Charlz will you pull yourself together, I know your upset but this is stupid, you haven't eaten for days, you smell and you look a mess!" Ruby snapped then sighed, she wasn't angry at all with Charlie, she was just worried and her dad had enough on his plate and really the buck stopped with her now, but she felt helpless, all she could do was sit back and watch as Charlie faded away and left an empty shell of a person.

Ruby stood up from the bed and took off her shoes and lay next to her older sister, wrapping her arm over her she kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Charlz, please. I am so scared for you right now, I have no idea what to do here, I want to help but I have no idea how to, you don't talk to anyone, you don't see anyone, you just stay in here or sit alone at the beach, Charlz, Charlie look at me!" Ruby almost shouted but tried to keep her voice down knowing VJ was in the next room.

"I can't" Charlie tried but it came out inaudible.

"You look after me and I look after you, that's how it's been for years" Ruby muttered feeling her own tears start to fall.

Charlie's heart sunk seeing her baby sister upset because of herself. "Rubes I'm sorry, I don't have the energy to look after myself at the moment…"

"Then let me" Ruby stopped her.

"I cant" she sobbed.

"Why not" Ruby looked cautiously at her sister, she had always looked at her as a role model, when their mother had died Charlie stood up and took control and even though she hadn't needed to she became almost mother like. She had always admired her sister and always thought of her as a strong person and seeing her in this state was breaking her heart.

"This is my fault and I don't deserve anyone's help" she sobbed again.

"Charlotte Buckton, you are talking shite!" Ruby snapped. "You are the most amazing sister like ever, When people used to say when I grow up I want to be a doctor or a teacher I used to think LAME, I want to be just like Charlz, You are everything to me, I trust you totally and I know you are the only person who would never desert me, what ever I need, you give it, even if I don't know I need it. How can you think that of yourself" Ruby sighed stroking Charlie's hair.

"You don't want to be like me Rubes, your better than that" Charlie said with conviction.

"What are you talking about?" She said astonished.

"I'm a liar and a cheat, I was too scared to let the one person I have ever truly loved in and when I finally did I was so scared of how people thought of me I ran into someone else's bed, how can you want to be like that"

"You made a mistake! People make mistake's Charlz" Ruby soothed.

"I ruined everything" Charlie sighed as a fresh batch of tears fell.

"You made a mistake; do you not think you have paid enough for that?"

"Nothing I do will pay enough for what I've done, nothing" Charlie spat with self loathing.

"That's what makes you stand out, that's what makes you so amazing, yeah you made a mistake, but look how you're reacting to it. Most people who cheat only care about being caught out, not about what they have done"

"It's not just the cheating, all I did was hurt Joey from the moment I met her I just let her down over and over, I don't deserve her"

"Stop that! I don't ever want to hear you talking like that, You are wonderful Charlz, you deserve the best, you're the greatest person in the world, how many other 23 year olds would step in and be a mother to their baby sister, you were, you are always there for me and that in my books makes you a god" Ruby laughed softly. "And you are never allowed to repeat or use that against me!"

Charlie smiled softly. "What am I going to do Rubes?"

"You are going to go to sleep, and tomorrow morning your going to make Leah, VJ and me breakfast to say thank you for putting up with my miserable face for the last three months, then your going to get a shower because I love you, but your starting to smell a bit and then your going to get on with your life" Ruby said as if she had come up with the most genius idea ever.

"How can I do that, Joey was my life" Charlie sighed.

"No, you had a life before Joey, Joey was just an addition to that" Ruby sympathised.

"She was more than that Rubes, she was everything, perfect"

"You really love her don't you?" Ruby sighed.

"I really love her Rubes, and that's what scares me the most" Charlie said feeling more tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Charlie its simple, you are who you are, whoever that is, it doesn't matter, it doesn't make a difference to anybody. If Joey really is the one, she will come back to you in time, you hurt her really bad and she needs time to come to terms with it, you cant just stop living until she comes back"

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but eventually she will… that girl is hooked on you and she wont be able to stay away, I mean who would your gorgeous and smart and funny and anyone would be lucky to have you, I know I'm lucky to have you as a sister" Ruby smiled.

"When did you get so smart?"

"What can I say, I'm the exception to the rule, you really can be smart and pretty" Ruby joked trying to ease the tension.

"Your amazing you know, I'm glad you're my little brat of a sister" Charlie smiled and for the first time in a long time it reached her eyes.

"I know" Ruby laughed.

"And big headed" Charlie laughed.

"Now get to sleep, tomorrow is a fresh start and when I wake up I want to see a smiling Charlie that smells nice and isn't wearing creased clothes, deal?" Ruby said holding out her pinky in the way they used to when they were kids and make promises to each other.

Charlie wrapped her pinky around Ruby's "I promise I will do my best"

"You always do" Ruby said lightly kissing Charlie's head and making her way to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby stood on the wooden pier, her hand held above her eyes blocking out the morning sun. If Charlie knew she was skipping school she would go mental, but some things were more important than school. Any way's she had asked Xavier to collect all her assignments, so it's not as if she was missing out completely.

After a pleasant breakfast with what she considered her family, she had been pleased to see Charlie making an effort and with a shower and a fake smile, she looked so much better, she looked as if she was able to make an effort to take on the world. After their chat last night Ruby had laid in bed thinking about everything that had been said.

She had decided fate was being stupid and it was time to take matters into her own hands and give fate a push in the right direction. She had laid there cooking up plans, most of which were completely bizarre but one of which she thought may actually work and now she was stood on the pier waiting to put her plan into action.

After she left the house she had made her way to Xavier's to inform him of her plans, she then went to visit Aiden at the jetty, who had been her lifeline. Before Joey had left she had said goodbye to Aiden and told him she had gotten a job with a trawler called Charlie's Angel, which had made them both laugh. After a few quick calls and enquiries she had gained some very valuable information. A thirty minute bus ride later and she had arrived, now all she had to do was wait.

As the boat pulled in she began making her way over, beginning to wish she had packed some normal clothes instead of turning up in her summer bay high dress. She nervously walked towards the boat looking for any sign of life. She peered over the side and couldn't see anybody so she carefully climbed aboard. She stood on the spot for a few moments taking in her surroundings and trying to decide what her next move should be.

She was about to walk towards the cabin, when she noticed someone bent over on the other side of some machine, she turned her nose up at the smell and decided to just shout up.

"Err excuse me, I'm looking for Joey, Joey Collins" She said loudly, her voice not carrying the nerves she was feeling.

"Who's asking" the person stood and came face to face with one of the people she least expected. "Ruby err hi" Joey stammered, instantly feeling her palms sweat and her pulse race.

"Joey, oh my god!" Ruby shrieked running towards her and enveloping her in a cuddle. "You're a hard woman to find" they smiled at each other for a few moments.

"Ruby what are you doing here, why aren't you at school" Joey asked nervously.

"Someone sent me" Ruby said shyly.

"Yeah well tell Charlie to do her own dirty work" She sighed, annoyed that she didn't have the guts to come and see her, herself.

"Erm, Charlz thinks I'm at school, she has no idea either of us are here" Ruby said trying to ignore Joey's remark.

"Who sent you then" Joey asked, a mask of confusion spreading across her face.

"An Angel" Ruby smiled confidently.

"What?" Joey asked the confusion spreading to her voice.

"An angel" Ruby repeated. "They told me to tell you that you need to go back to Summer Bay"

Joey laughed nervously "What are you talking about Rubes"

"an angel came to me in my sleep and told me to be in this exact spot at this exact time and told me to bring you back to Summer Bay, she said it was Gods will and if I didn't do as they asked they would send lightening bolts after me" Ruby smiled cheekily.

"Ruby I'm working I don't have time for this" Joey sighed.

"No I'm serious, how else would I know how to find you" Ruby said convincingly. Joey stood for a moment thinking and couldn't come up with an answer; she hadn't had contact with anyone but the crew for three months.

"Ok, so why do I have to come back to Summer Bay" Joey sighed deciding to play along with this game.

"Err, I don't know exactly, the angel said something about, if you can forgive then the world will be yours" Ruby feigned confusion. "Personally I think she was stoned but what ever, she told me to be here to find you and you're here, that must be a sign right?"

"Ok Ruby what's really going on?" Joey sighed getting irritated and confused.

"Ok look Jo, the angel told me to tell you to come back to summer bay, if you can forgive the world will be yours, and if you sit by the jetty at sun down the lord will give you a sign" Ruby shrugged.

"Ok so I have to be at the Jetty at sun down, and then what" Joey asked intrigued.

"Hell I don't know, I'm only the messenger, all I know is working out in the ocean I wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of the big guy" Ruby laughed.

"I cant, I'm leaving tonight for another week" Joey sighed.

"Hey if you want to go, then go… but do you really want to risk it, I mean he has some serious powers, I mean he can blink and you will be attacked by some kind of flesh eating octopus!" Ruby said confused at her own words.

"I dunno Rubes" Joey sighed.

"Its your choice Joey, but I know what I would do" Ruby smiled and then made her way to the bus stop praying that Joey would just do as she was told.

The remainder of the day passed slowly and as the sun began to lower Ruby noticed Charlie quietly leaving the house, she had seen this happen before and followed her twice and both times, at the same time of day she had gone there, she waited till the coast was clear then took the long route to the jetty, holding back to make sure she wasn't seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, sorry bout the double posting, i have no idea how it happened but i was at a house warming party and was fairly drunk (ok i admit very drunk) and decided i would post another few chaps up.... as a result it didnt work!!, hopefully it should be all sorted now and iv posted Chap 5 to say sorry for messing up.

Hope you guys enjoy xx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat in her usual spot watching the sun as it kissed goodnight to the ocean, the colours emanating from it lit the entire sky, the small creases in the ocean on the horizon painted with the same tinge. She closed her eyes momentarily and pictured Joey, wondering where she was. Opening her eyes she glanced towards the sun once more, watching as it edged lower and lower waiting for the stars to come out and greet her.

A shadow appeared in the corner of her eye and her face followed it. She recognised the figure but from this distance couldn't see who it was. She looked back at the sky waiting for their star to appear and upon noticing it she smiled up at it.

"I love you Joey" she whispered softly, gazing up at it. "Please bring her back to me" she sighed. She had done this every night since Joey had left and after her talk with Ruby last night decided she wouldn't just sit there tonight. She stood and dusted off her backside and began walking slowly across the sand. She tried hard but the tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks.

She wiped them away and looked to see if the figure was still on the jetty, she fancied dipping her feet in but wasn't in the mood to make idle chat with anyone. The figure was still there, from behind she would almost think it was Joey, but that wasn't likely, she had no idea where she was, probably as far away from me as she can be, Charlie thought.

She decided to go and sit anyway and not make eye contact with whoever the stranger was, hopefully they would just leave her alone. The wood felt strange on the soles of her feet after walking on the warm sand and she looked down at her feet as she walked begging the stranger not to approach her. With every step she took her heart beat a little faster, she put it down to nerves of trying to avoid that person at the end.

She made it to the spot she wanted to be and glanced at the stranger, usually in Summer Bay everyone talked to anyone, so it was unusual for there not to be any contact. She noticed the stranger was about the same height as Joey and had the same length brown hair. She looked them up and down and would even go to say that they had the same cute arse as Joey. She mentally slapped herself for checking out another woman's arse. There was only one arse she wanted to look at.

At that moment the stranger began to turn and Charlie felt her breath catch in her throat, her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes looked at her full of confusion.

"Joey?"

"You can take that shocked look off your face, I know you put her up to it" Joey sighed, she didn't want to feel the rush of emotions that was surging around her body.

"Hold on, put who up to what?" Charlie asked totally confused, she searched Joey's eyes for any sign of love or hate.

"Oh come on Charlie, cut the act!" Joey said shocked at the anger in her own voice.

"Joey I don't know what you're talking about"

Joey began to walk away, fed up of this game, she was sick of Charlie Buckton playing with her emotions.

"Joey wait please" Charlie begged, she didn't care how desperate she sounded. Her heart melted a little when Joey stopped, she didn't turn around but at least she stopped.

"Joey please, I don't understand"

"Charlie stop it, I know it was you who sent Ruby to see me, I have to say I thought you would have had the guts to come yourself" Joey said over her shoulder then began walking again.

"You saw Ruby? When" Charlie asked full of confusion, she had just sat and eaten with Ruby and she hadn't said anything, she could kill her.

"She came to see me this morning" Joey sighed, finally turning to face Charlie and seeing the confusion in her eyes, decided that maybe she didn't know about Ruby.

"I'm sorry, she had no right, I will talk to her about it, I'm sorry" Charlie stuttered.

Joey was silent, lost in her thoughts, she felt Charlie's presence close to her and snapped out of her reverie, gasping at the sight before her, although still beautiful Charlie looked a state, she had lost weight and her face looked sunken. She wanted to reach out and touch her, feel her lips on her own but she couldn't. She didn't have the right anymore.

"You really didn't know?" she asked.

"I had no idea, I don't even know how she found you, if id known where you were I would have been there myself" Charlie stated her voice full of compassion. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Joey…" Charlie breathed. She had no idea what to say, she had thought about this moment so many times and planned so many apologies but now she was here she was stumped.

"I have planned this moment so many times, I have thought of so many apologies and none of them seem adequate now" Charlie sighed.

"Don't, there is nothing to say Charlie, You broke me, you broke my heart" Joey sighed fighting back the tears.

"I broke both of our hearts Jo, What I did was unforgivable, unforgettable and I will hate myself for the rest of my life for what I did to you, to us. I want to apologise, but there are no words that can describe how sorry I am" Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes searching for some sort of sign that Joey still loved her.

The awkward silence returned and they both stood searching each others eyes praying that the other would say something.

"Do you think there is any chance you could ever forgive me?" Charlie asked but wished she hadn't.

"How can you ask me that, you betrayed me?" Joey said more hurt than angry.

"I know, and if I could turn back time I promise you I would, I would do so many things so differently, but iv had to live with the mistakes iv made, iv had to wake up each morning alone knowing that its my fault your not here anymore, go to sleep each night wondering where you are and if your ok and the reason I don't know the answers is because of me…." She trailed off and began staring at the wooden pier not wanting Joey to see the hatred for herself in her eyes.

Joey stepped forwards slowly and allowed her hand to touch Charlie's face slightly before her face creased in pain and she turned and began to walk away. Charlie's legs felt weak as she dropped to the floor and allowed the tears to fall freely again. She closed her eyes not wanting to watch Joey walk out of her life again.

She suddenly felt warmth at her side and opened her eyes slowly, gasping when she saw Joey sat beside her.

"Why do you captivate me so much?" Joey sighed. "Why can't I get you out of my mind, why can't I get you out of my heart?"

"Why didn't I let myself fall into you when I wanted to instead of fighting it?" Charlie asked more to herself than Joey.

"Why did you sleep with Hugo?" Joey finally asked, her eyes searching for answers in Charlie's blue pools.

"I can't… I have asked myself so many times that question, and I really don't have an answer. I wish I did, I wish I could give you an answer but I cant, all I can say is I will never forgive myself for it" Charlie whispered sadly not daring to break the eye contact.

They sat silently but this time not awkward, just peaceful. Joey focussed her attention back on Charlie who was staring up at the sky.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Joey said more a command than a question, she didn't want to play games anymore she wanted to be straight and she wanted Charlie to be straight with her.

"The day you left, I stayed out here for hours just looking out at the ocean hoping you would come back; I didn't want to move just in case you did. I just sat here thinking and crying and missing you and hating myself for what I had done." Charlie sighed looking into Joeys eyes.

"You see up there, those three stars together" Charlie asked pointing into the moonlit sky. After a few moments Joey nodded.

"The brighter one to the left of it, can you see it?" again Joey nodded.

"That's our star, every night since you left I came here as the sun went down and when the stars came out I search for our star and I tell you that I love you, and hope it reaches you" Charlie said smiling softly at Joey who smiled back.

"Tonight I asked it to bring you back to me and ten minutes later you're here" Charlie said. "Maybe I should have asked it to turn back time so I could undo all the mistakes. Iv made, so I wouldn't have hurt you over and over again" Charlie said sadly.

"You picked a star for us?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's ours and nobody else's" Charlie smiled.

Joey shook her head slightly but smiled. "Your family is weird!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

Joey tapped her nose slightly and flashed a radiant smile. They both looked down at the ripples in the water, lost in their thoughts.

"Do you still…" Joey began.

"With everything I can" Charlie spoke instantly knowing that Joey needed her love for her confirming.

"I missed you so much, I missed just being in your presence, I missed your smile, your voice, I miss you being mine" Charlie sighed sadly.

"I know the feeling, I hate being without you" Joey said.

"Is there any chance at all?" Charlie asked nervously. " I know I have a hell of a lot of making up to do and that you will need to learn to trust me again, but I love you Joey I want to be with you" Charlie looked deep into her eyes, blue pleading brown.

"How do I know your not going to do it again" Joey said sadly.

"Because I was an idiot before, I will never NEVER do anything to hurt you ever again, I will spend an eternity making up for what iv done and will do whatever it takes" Charlie took hold of Joeys hand softy half expecting her to snatch it away.

"Iv been miserable without you Jo, it took me a while to realise it, but I know where I belong now, with you" Charlie said but Joey still looked unsure.

Charlie released Joeys hand from her tight clutch and rose to her feet unsteadily. She walked to the end of the pier and closed her eyes tight, breathing in the cold night air, she filled her lungs and as loud as she could she screamed "I CHARLIE BUCKTON HEREBY ANNOUNCE MY UNDYING LOVE FOR JOEY COLLINS AND I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR EVERYTIME I LET HER DOWN" she heard a scuffle behind her and turned to see an amused Joey standing behind her.

"I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL IF SHE COULD FIND IT IN HER HEART TO GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE BECAUSE I KNOW SHE IS MY SOULMATE" Charlie smiled shyly at the brunette in front.

Joey took hold of Charlie's hands and closed her eyes and screamed "YES".

Both women shook their heads and laughed before their lips tenderly met. They broke apart when they heard the echo and looked to where the sound emanated from, both saw the bush at the end of the pier move and both felt their cheeks redden that someone had heard their shouts.

"RUBY?" Charlie shouted having the feeling that her little sister would be the spy and wasn't at all shocked when Ruby's head popped up nervously smiling and waving as if nothing had happened.

Joey and Charlie glanced to each other with amusement in their eyes, both relieved that it was only Ruby that heard their shouts and not Colleen. When they caught up to Ruby, she smiled at them and waited patiently for a few seconds then asked. "So"

The two women looked to each other and Charlie replied "so. What?" trying to cover her grin.

"Oh come on Charlz, are you back together or what?" Ruby sighed.

Joey took a hold of Charlie's hand and smiled. "We still have some things to sort out but the lord showed me the way, well with a little help" Joey laughed.

"What?" Charlie asked completely confused at the knowing look passed between Joey and Ruby.

"Come on, ill explain on the way home" she chirped happily as she linked arms with Charlie, her good deed for the year complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey woke uncomfortably, her eyes blinked open but firmly shut again when they were met with bright light. A million thoughts ran through her head, had it all been a dream, it felt so real she had felt those lips on her own and they felt so good, looked deep into those blue eyes that pierced at her soul. It couldn't have been a dream.

She forced her eyes open and saw her sat at the other end of the sofa sleeping softly. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. Her lips were parted slightly as her body softly rose and fell. Joey ached to touch her but she looked so vulnerable and tender in her slumber and she didn't dare stir her.

They had spent the night talking, both wanting to get it out of the way. They had discussed everything, every minor detail of the past three months, each asking questions and being met with total honestly.

Joey felt electricity run through her veins, three days ago she had decided to let Charlie get on with her life, she had made it hard enough on her and even though she had broken her heart, she wished her nothing but happiness but she knew she couldn't be the one to deliver it, so she had decided to sacrifice her own happiness for Charlie's, little did she know how badly Charlie was coping without her.

She didn't want it to but the thought of Charlie not coping without her, soothed her. It had forced Charlie to realise things, she maybe wouldn't have if Joey hadn't of left. But that was in the past; they had agreed to work through everything and make a go of it, so Joey pushed the thoughts to the very back of her mind and focussed on Charlie again.

She didn't remember falling asleep but her feet were hitched up on Charlie's chest, resting lightly on her breasts. She remembered Charlie pulling them there, removing her socks and gently massaging her feet. Those fingers, so exquisite, the feelings they evoked within her. She shook her head slightly knowing where that thought train took her and carefully tried to move without waking her slumbering girlfriend.

Girlfriend, she had never thought she would hear herself refer to Charlie like that again, a smile played on her lips. She leant over softly brushing her lips over Charlie's.

She made her way into the bathroom to freshen up and noticed she was the first one up in the house, she glanced at her watch and realised it was only 7am, she could only have slept for an hour or so.

Feeling slightly more with it, she made her way into the kitchen and quietly began making breakfast for the house. She was in a good mood and she wanted to pass it on to her friends. As she waited for the oil to warm on the stove she looked around the kitchen. This was the only place she had ever really thought of as a home.

Dysfunctional as it may be, but this was her family, Charlie and Ruby, Leah and VJ, the people that she loved and felt loved by. This was the place she felt she belonged and it felt good to be back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Leah.

"Hey you!" Leah smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck.

"Hi, sorry I didn't wake you did I?" Joey smiled returning the embrace, this is what she meant, she had never had people be happy to see her before, and she just couldn't shake of the feeling of belonging.

"No of course not, I was just getting up to start making breakfast myself, what can I do?" Leah smiled warmly at her friend, she was glad she was back, hopefully Charlie will cheer up and stop being such a grump, she smiled.

"Well you can sit and fill me in on everything" Joey smiled as Leah began telling all the tales of what had happened in the past three months.

Charlie walked into the kitchen covering her yawn with the back of her hand, she stretched out the muscles in her back, sleeping on the sofa had really been a bad idea.

"Morning" Leah smiled up taking her attention away from the bread she was buttering.

"Morning" Charlie replied sleepily.

"Ill just go and wake Rubes up" Leah stated to excuse herself but obviously giving the two women some space to talk. Joey smiled over her shoulder at the taller brunette and then focused again on the bacon that was spitting in the frying pan.

She smiled as two warm arms wrapped around her waist and she felt Charlie's nose nuzzle into her neck before soft lips kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Good morning" Charlie smiled, she felt on such a high this morning, she had felt down for such a long time that the pure fact she didn't this morning, lifted her higher than she would have been any other time.

"Did you sleep ok?" Joey asked leaning back into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped by Charlie, and enjoying it while it lasted. She knew once Leah and Ruby returned the contact would be lost.

"I will sleep better tonight in our bed" Charlie flirted running soft gentle kisses up Joey's neck, wanting nothing more than to take her there now and show her how much she had really missed her.

"I love you" Joey whispered softly hearing their company arriving.

"I love you too" Charlie whispered kissing Joey softly on her cheek.

"Morning" Ruby smiled happily, noticing instantly the embrace her sister and Joey were in. Her smile broadened. "I'm guessing everything's ok then?" Ruby smiled hopefully.

Charlie and Joey smiled lovingly at each other and nodded contently. Upon seeing their nods Ruby threw her arms around both of them and shrieked happily.

"Ok ok Rubes, calm down" Charlie laughed at her, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

Ruby pulled away and began making a cup of coffee for the four of them. As she sat down at the table, Charlie joined her and subtly mouthed thank you to which ruby purely smiled.

"Hey does this mean that you're not going to be all grumpy and mopey anymore?" Ruby laughed seeing the embarrassment rise to Charlie's cheeks.

"I wasn't mopey!" She whined and nearly choked on her coffee when she saw the look of shock on Ruby's face.

"I wasn't" Charlie stated and looked at Joey trying to convince her.

"Charlz come on, you've been a nightmare! You have done nothing but whinge, cry, mope and snap at people for nothing" Ruby said half serious.

"Aww well I think its sweet" Joey stated, kissing the top of Charlie's head and rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry for being a bitch the last few weeks. I will be eternally in your debt for putting up with me" Charlie teased.

"Oh that's ok, iv gotten used to it over the years" Ruby poked her tongue out and received a punch in the arm.

"Ouch! Joey she hit me" Ruby whined.

"What do you think Joey will defend you against me?" Charlie said then dodged the playful punch Joey had aimed at her.

"Oh my god! Mutiny! You're going to pay for that" Charlie said grabbing Joey and tickling her ribs, knowing that was where she was most ticklish. Joey screamed her legs giving way as she tried to fight off her sexy attacker in between laughing.

"Ruby HELP" Joey screamed. Ruby stood laughing at her sister; it was so good to see this side of her.

"RUBY!" Joey screamed. Ruby tried tickling Charlie but regretted it the second the attention turned to her. She hated this about Charlie, there wasn't much she did hate but her tickling capabilities were defiantly one.

She howled with laugher as Charlie tickled under her chin with one hand and her stomach with the other. It was now Joey's turn to stand and watch in laughter,

"Charlie please stop" Ruby cried through her laughter. "Charlie!!" She cackled. "Joey… stop her!"

Leah and VJ hearing the commotion entered the kitchen hurriedly, just in time to see a glass of water landing over Charlie, who stopped in shock. All four of them gasped and watched Charlie unsure what her next actions would be.

"Oh you're dead" Charlie growled grabbing for Joey once more, but fell to the floor as Joey dodged her and ran around the table out of harm's way.

"You can run but you can't hide Collins!" Charlie smiled as she made a run for it, trying to grab a fleeing Joey as she dived through the open door and ran.

Ruby, Leah and VJ ran to the door and watched as a soaked Charlie chased Joey around her car. Both laughing and shouting joked threats to each other.

Just as Charlie made a dive to the left and then dove to the right, catching Joey off guard, wrapping her arms around her waist she tackled her to the floor and commenced her tickling attack. Joey screamed in delight and shock as the waves of laughter begun but was interrupted by a high pitched beeping.

All eyes turned to the house as black smoke seeped through the open windows and through the door. They all ran towards the house realising they had left the hob going.

"Oh my god Leah I'm SO sorry" Joey panicked, great start you idiot she thought.

"No worries, maybe we should head to the diner for

Breakfast and give this place chance to clear out a bit. All agreed and after making themselves more presentable they headed towards the diner, all laughing and talking. All feeling the weight of the world being lifted from their shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

They entered the diner and found a table to the side, knowing how busy it can get on mornings; they had all decided to sit out of the way and out of interruptions.

After eying up the menu, they had all decided on a fry up for breakfast and as the four women sat chatting idly; VJ went to play on the computers.

Joey jumped a little when she felt the warm hand rest on her inner thigh and although enjoying the touch wished she hadn't opted for such short shorts.

She glanced at Charlie and noticed the look of pure love and realised she wasn't making a sexual advance; she just needed to touch her in some way. They smiled softly at each other, and then returned their attention back to the conversation in hand.

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes as Trey entered the diner and instantly saw them, smirking he sauntered over to the table.

"Hey guys, seems a bit queer seeing you all in this early" He smarmed, over pronouncing the word queer.

"Drop dead Trey" Ruby spat out as she rose from her seat only to be stopped by Charlie's firm grasp on her arm. She looked confused at Charlie, surly she wasn't going to let him get away with speaking to them all like that.

Ruby threw daggers at Trey, the statement if looks could kill never being more true, for right now he would be on the floor gasping for air as she sat on and watched.

"Now that's not very nice Ruby" he smirked turning his attention to Charlie.

"Its such a waste, two beautiful women. You know if you want some company tonight, id be more than happy to oblige" he smiled and laid his hand on Charlie's bare shoulder. The touch made her skin crawl and she glared at the offending hand then looked up into his cocky arrogant face and felt her blood boil.

"Do you know what Trey; There is a whole room full of people who have just witnessed that sexual harassment. Surely with the investigation into your alleged affair with Kirsty you would want to be a little more careful of what you say and do, I mean you wouldn't want anyone to think you were making it all up would you" Charlie spoke calmly but beneath her exterior she seethed.

"God your sexy when your angry" He laughed.

"Thanks Trey, that's everything I need to continue with some charges. I'm sure your dad will be so proud of you sexually harassing another woman" She smiled at him when he began to panic.

"Oh and one more thing, Should I ever want a man, not that I will, I would want a man, not a little boy like yourself. I would have thought you might have taken the hint when Kirsty wasn't interested, or Ruby, or even Nicole" She challenged him with her eyes, daring him to make another comment.

She watched with amusement as he sulked out of the diner, his friends behind him laughing. Charlie sat down heavily on her chair.

"I should not have done that" She stated, knowing if her last comments got back to the station, she would probably be in some serious trouble.

"Charlie, you rule" Ruby smiled pulling her sister into a hug. "Did you guys see that? How cool is my sister!" Ruby beamed.

"Very! I'm impressed" Leah stated, trying to ignore all the attention that was being thrown in their direction. Charlie noticing the look in Leah's eye turned to see a room full of eyes on her and a lot of mumbling which she could guess were aimed at her also.

She rose from her chair again and turned to her unwanted audience. "You know what, you people make me sick, I spend every day of my life making this a safe place to live, if any one of you had a problem, you would come to me, Yet every single one of you is sat there judging me and why? Because I have fallen in love with Joey, you know what? If you don't like it then tough, your just going to have to get used to it because this…" she turned to Joey and grabbed her hand "Is not going to go away, deal with it!" She sat herself back down and tried not to make eye contact with anybody but held onto Joey's hand with a firm grip.

To anyone else's eyes it was a statement of her love for Joey, but Joey knew differently, Joey knew it was a grip of support, if she let go of Charlie's hand she would probably crack, so she gripped it tighter and laid her other hand on her arm.

"Your awesome!" Ruby stated loudly, showing her approval and support to her big sister.

"Your nuts" Joey stated, trying to hide the smile on her face, but failed miserably.

"I probably shouldn't have done that either" Charlie sighed.

"Probably not! I cant believe you just did it" Joey began laughing, not maliciously but nervously and was surprised when the rest of the table joined in.

Their laughter died down when their breakfast was served and they all tried to eat a normal meal without letting anymore interruptions get to them.

Charlie, Joey and Ruby stood idly outside the diner. Leah had stayed inside to start her shift and was waiting for Stella to pick VJ up for the day.

"I guess I should go to school, am I safe leaving you alone Charlie or do you feel anymore public announcements coming on?" Ruby joked.

"Ha Ha, listen don't let trey give you any hassle, if he says anything I want to know, I'm not letting him get away with hassling you" Charlie said seriously.

"Ok I wont, but seriously what you just did in there was very cool!" Ruby beamed again, starting to think she had imagined it.

"Very cool" Joey repeated.

"Hey why don't you two walk me to school" Ruby stated. "Really show those homophobes where to stick it"

Charlie laughed "I don't know Rube's maybe its not such a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea, you know show the world we aren't embarrassed and we aren't scared. We are proud of who we are and we wont hide away for anyone" Joey stated, taking hold of Charlie's hand again. The contact sending shivers up her spine.

"Ok if that's what you want" Charlie leant in and kissed Joey softly.

"Cool, but your not doing that all the way there!" Ruby smiled, linking arms with Joey and pulling them both towards Summer Bay High.

As they walked along the beach front they talked and laughed about what had happened this morning, Charlie no longer feeling embarrassed or worried about it. All that mattered was she had defended her relationship and stood up for what was right, if anyone had a problem with it, then so be it!

"Hey Rubes wait up" Ruby span around hearing Xavier's shouts.

"Hey sexy" She purred.

Charlie looked at Joey and rolled her eyes which made Joey giggle, much to Ruby's annoyance.

"Hey guys" Xavier waved at Charlie and Joey before entwining his fingers with Ruby's.

"Oh hey I got your assignments in my bag, I wanted to pop round last night but knew you were in your Nancy Drew mode and didn't want to interrupt" she smiled at her, he felt so lucky being the guy who got to hold her hand and kiss her. He would like to be the guy who got to do a whole lot more with her, but she had told him straight she didn't want to go there yet, and there was plenty of time and he respected her for it. So many girls cheapened themselves by letting any guy sleep with them and he loved that about Ruby, she wasn't scared to say no.

"Hey I'm guessing it worked by the way" He said smiling over at Charlie again, he had to admit his girlfriends sister being a lesbian could never have been a bad thing, he just wished his idiot of a brother hadn't come between them.

"So I'm guessing you had something to do with Ruby's mission then" She tried to look sternly at them both but her face broke into a smile.

"Yeah I did, I got to stay at school and collect her homework so she doesn't fall behind" he said proudly.

"Thanks for that by the way Xav, you're a life saver" Ruby cooed kissing him on the cheek.

They walked along a bit more, the conversation flowing freely. When they reached the school Ruby turned and gave both Charlie and Joey a hug in turn.

"We should do this again sometime" Ruby smiled.

"Don't get too used to it" Charlie smiled "My mornings are for jogging and for other things" she blushed as she realised she had said the latter out loud when it was purely meant to be for her own pondering.

"Thanks for sharing" Ruby laughed, punching Xavier softly in the stomach when she noticed his grin.

"Oi, that's my sister!" She tried to look put out, but never could with her blonde haired hunk.

"Sorry, sorry Charlie" Xavier blushed, realising he had been caught out imagining Charlie and Joey's morning exercises.

Ruby waved to her second favourite couple and turned to walk towards school dragging Xavier behind her.

Charlie looked at Joey and laughed softly. "I cant keep hating that guy when I see how happy he makes Rubes"

"His hearts in the right place" Joey smiled back at her lover feeling her fingers tangle with hers.

"Come on lets go clean the kitchen up" Charlie smiled, having other plans when that was finished.

"My feet hurt" Joey looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Aww, does my baby want a piggy back?" Charlie asked playfully and laughed as Joey's face lit up. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned around allowing Joey to jump on her back. They walked away laughing, the feeling of Joeys legs wrapped around her waist sending a rush of feelings around her body.

"I'm sorry Rubes, but come on you have to admit it they make a hot couple!" Xavier tried to defend himself against Ruby's bollocking.

Ruby turned to look at her sister and Joey who now were walking away, Joey wrapped around Charlie's back, both laughing, blissfully happy.

"I suppose…" she glared back at Xavier. "Ok, ok they are hot, but there is only one Buckton sister you are supposed to be thinking about" She pouted playfully.

"Oh trust me I think about you a lot" He smiled pulling his girlfriend towards him and kissing her passionately, only breaking apart when the school bell interrupted them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby entered the house later on that evening, she noticed the kitchen sparkling and smiled as she remembered the happy moments she had the privilege of sharing this morning. She felt a tinge of guilt as she remembered how she reacted when she first found out. But now she could see how happy Joey made her sister and how right they seemed together, she was thrilled for them both.

"Charlie? Joey?" She said loudly listening for a response or some sign that she wasn't alone; when neither came she smiled triumphantly.

Xavier had asked her out on a date that night and she had instantly decided that the patent red stilettos Charlie had bought months before would be perfect with her new denim skirt. Now was the perfect opportunity to grab them and Charlie would never know she borrowed them.

Charlie and Ruby had in the past, had endless fights over Ruby borrowing things from Charlie and wrecking them. Last week she had borrowed a pair of her earrings and during a make out session with Xav, she had managed to lose one of them.

Charlie, at that time was already in a sour mood and when she had found out she had lost it and banned Ruby from touching any of her things. But Ruby wanted those shoes; no others would suffice, so she made her way to Charlie's room.

She opened the door happily singing to herself, her date with Xavier on her mind. It always ended up with a make out sesh and there was nothing she loved more than making out with Xav.

"Shit!!" She froze on the spot when she realised she wasn't alone in the room. There on the bed was her stark naked sister and her stark naked girlfriend and they were doing something she really could have lived without seeing.

"Rubes!!" Charlie shouted, also froze to the spot. She had no idea what to do, there was absolutely nothing she could use to cover over them and Ruby was stood staring at them with a very pale face.

"Ruby!" Charlie started a little louder. Ruby came round from her freeze.

"I…err… shoes….red…never mind" She stuttered before fleeing from the room and slamming the door. She stood in the lounge not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"Rubes" Charlie flew out the room a few seconds later covered in nothing but a silk robe.

"Charlie I am so sorry" Ruby started.

"No I'm sorry; you shouldn't have had to walk in on that!" Charlie panicked; Ruby still looked a little pale.

"Oh my god" Ruby sighed, throwing herself down on the sofa. "I called out when I came in, there was no answer, I thought I was alone" Ruby stammered obviously embarrassed.

"Rubes its fine, it's my fault" Charlie stated, embarrassed herself but feeling guilty for her sister.

"Ok, new deal… we ALWAYS knock before we walk into each others rooms from now on, ok?" Ruby tried to lighten the conversation.

"Yeah definite deal! Are you ok?" Charlie smiled but felt nervous.

"Yeah just… didn't expect to see that" Ruby let out slowly.

"I'm sorry, what did you come in for anyway" Charlie asked trying to steer the conversation away.

"I err…. Ok Xav is taking me on a date tonight and I wanted to borrow those red shoes, but I know you told me I was banned from touching any of your things so I was going to be very, very careful with them and put them back before you even noticed!!" Ruby spoke a mile to the minute.

"Rubes it's fine… I was being a cow and I was in a mood and I snapped at you, of course you can borrow my things. It's what we do" Charlie smiled, glad that the incident hadn't caused any damage between them.

"Joey I'm so sorry!" Ruby stated again, her cheeks flushed as she saw Joey enter the room.

"Err, that's ok I guess" Joey answered obviously a little shaken up by the situation.

"I promise it will never happen again" Ruby said a little upset that she had caused Joey some discomfort.

"Rubes its fine, its not as if you came in on purpose… is it?" Joey asked half joking.

"What? No of course not, all I wanted was the red shoes. Oh my god I'm so glad Xav wasn't here, his head would have exploded" Ruby laughed lightly.

She walked to Charlie's door then knocked loudly "CHARLIE YOU IN THERE" she shouted.

"Erm no I'm here" Charlie replied taking Joey's hand.

"Ok then, I'm guessing it's safe to enter" She smiled then went to get the shoes that had caused so much embarrassment.

"Joey so sorry again, Charlie… you need to get to the gym, your arse is looking a little fat" she poked her tongue out at her sister, showing no hard feelings.

"At least it's not as big as your head" Charlie shot back, then glanced worriedly at Joey.

"I'm sorry about that, she said she shouted out but no-one answered. She assumed we were out but she said she will knock from now on and be perfectly sure" Charlie said carefully and Joey nodded.

"Are you ok?" Charlie sighed, hoping this wasn't going to be a argument.

"Yeah just a little embarrassed, I don't mind you seeing me naked but I don't particularly want anyone else to" Joey sighed.

"Well firstly I don't want anyone staring at you naked either, that is for my eyes only, and secondly I couldn't blame them if they did you are stunning and you have a body to die for" Charlie purred, placing both her hands behind Joeys neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"You're talking about yourself" Joey flirted.

"No, I'm defiantly talking about you" Charlie flirted back.

Joey took hold of the belt that kept Charlie's robe closed and tugged it slightly. The silk fell open slightly exposing Charlie's full breasts. Joey gasped and smiled "You have a body to die for"

Charlie took Joeys hands and pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door and pushing her down on the bed before stripping her clothes and throwing them back on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baby, come back to bed" Joey purred at her girlfriend and she watched her try to dress. Charlie had a routine of putting her daily outfit on the bed before she had a shower. Now the daily routine involved finding the clothes she had laid on the bed, which Joey had hidden.

"You cant go to work dressed like that" Joey winked.

"Come on Jo, where are they?" Charlie asked trying not to laugh, knowing it would just entice her.

"I don't know, maybe Ruby took them" Joey tried keeping a straight face.

"I know very well who took them" Charlie tried to look annoyed, but failed when a smile spread across her face. Every morning for the last few weeks Joey had hidden her clothes and tried to stop her going to work, and each morning the mischievous look always drove her senses wild.

"Jo, come on, if I get fired then how am I going to be able to take you nice places and buy you nice things?" Charlie tried, to no avail.

After a few moments Joey gave in. "Ok I will trade you, the information for a kiss" She smiled sexily.

"You can have a kiss without bribing me you know" Charlie smiled crawling onto the bed and kissing Joey lightly.

"Ok, I will tell you where they are, if you promise to wear them tonight" Joey raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Well of course, I'm not likely to get undressed outside and walk in the house naked" Charlie stated.

"Officer Buckton, you know what I mean. I mean I want you dressed in it all night" Joey smiled as she snaked her arms around Charlie's neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She pulled away and smiled seductively.

"Ok, on one condition?" Charlie smiled.

"Anything" Joey purred, running her fingers over Charlie's naked form.

"I can only wear my uniform, if you're a bad girl" Charlie stated, trying to keep her face straight.

"I'll be very bad" Joey smiled lovingly at her partner.

"Ok, well on that note… where are my clothes please Ms Collins, and please bear in mind anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law" Charlie said kissing her lover passionately.

"Ok officer, they are underneath me" Joey said, finally giving in. Charlie rose from the bed and stretched her hand underneath it, her face turning to confusion when she couldn't feel her clothes.

"Not that far below me" Joey smiled seductively.

"That is not fair! Now I have to wear those, knowing your beautiful naked body has been pressed against them" Charlie pretended to pout.

Joey pulled her face towards her and kissed her lightly, one of those lingering kisses that leave you reeling and needing more.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x-

After half an hour Charlie had finally managed to get dressed, no help to Joey. But when truth came to light, she didn't mind in the slightest, infect she quite enjoyed it. She was used to feeling like a convenience and Joey made her feel the complete opposite. She made her feel loved and cared for and that she could say or do anything in front of her without fear of judgement.

Charlie entered the station and quietly made her way into her office hoping not to be noticed walking in late. Much to her dislike she was cornered by Watson.

"I've got some news for you, I wanted to tell you before you heard from anyone else" She smiled nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

She liked Charlie, she was intelligent and funny and had a good heart, she talked easily with her and when needed she was their to listen. Although originally she hadn't approved of the situation between her and Joey, but now she had heard the facts instead of the rumours and had seen the difference in Charlie lately, she supported them. She was happy that Charlie had found someone to love and who loved her back in return, if only she could find it for herself.

"Well…" Charlie sighed and Watson realised she had missed Charlie speaking to her.

"Oh err… well the court date has come through for Robbo's trial, its in two weeks" She blurted out quickly, deciding the old band aid trick was the best course of action.

"Two weeks?!" Charlie asked, unsure whether she was glad it was so quick or sad for she knew how badly it would affect Joey.

"Well you may want to sit down for this" Watson smiled pulling up a seat and waiting to begin.

"Ok so, while you were off yesterday I had a call from the defence lawyer. He had a team who were looking into Robbo's background. They found some inconsistencies, so they dug a little deeper and it seems Robbo has been up to no good for a long time" she breathed, taking in Charlie's reaction.

"basically, he has three girlfriends, all of them raped yet all of them too scared to make an id, yet each time the psych officer has commented that they believe the rape was committed by a known person" Watson smiled seeing a ease of tension on Charlie's face.

"Great so we can get them all in to testify against him!" Charlie smiled but instantly felt guilty; it wasn't great that at least five women had suffered at the hands of that pig.

"Well no, you see this is where it gets complicated. The first victim committed suicide two months after the rape was reported. There were witnesses to a car matching Robbo's hanging around in the days before she committed suicide but no-one actually saw him. The second victim is in a psych unit, basically unresponsive, the defence attorney is sending out a doctor to speak to her and see if we can get some sort of response, so there could possibly be a statement providing she is of fit mind" Watson stopped. She knew it was a lot of information to take in and she also knew that right now Charlie's head must be swimming.

"What about the third, you said there was a third victim" Charlie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she was happy the defence had dug up some dirt, but the thought of so much pain and suffering happening and all at the hands of one man, it made her blood boil, for Joey and for the other three women.

"The third victim, well she made a statement at her station, said that she was raped by her boyfriend, but wouldn't give any names, she said he threatened to kill her if she said anything. She hasn't been seen since" Watson sighed.

"What you mean she just disappeared"

"Well, yeah. Nobody has seen or heard from her. The station that filed the report said they believed her to be dead" Watson said sorrowful.

"Jesus" Was all Charlie managed, the thought that Robbo could have killed before, and how close he had gotten to Joey gave an involuntary shiver throughout her entire body.

"Are… are you going to be ok?" Watson asked worriedly.

"Erm, yeah… no… I have no idea, I knew the date would be coming through soon but I didn't expect it to be this soon" Charlie stammered, she had no idea how she would tell Joey.

"What's wrong, this is good news, if we can tie all three to him then it's strengthening the case" Watson smiled.

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell Joey, Its going to kill her" Charlie sighed.

"What's going to kill me" Joey asked, her hand stretched out to the door, preparing to knock when she had heard Charlie's last sentence.

"Hey Jo" Charlie said nervously, she felt like she had been keeping a secret from her, that she was in trouble.

"What don't you know how to tell Joey?" The smaller brunette stammered, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Watson, can you cover for me, tell them I wasn't feeling well or something, I cant be here right now" Charlie pleaded with Watson's, her palms sweating and her knees trembling slightly at having to break the news to Joey.

"Yeah ill get it sorted, if anyone asks you felt dizzy ok?" She smiled cheekily and watched with concern as Joey and Charlie exited the station.


	10. Chapter 10

You can all thank Guni for the next two chapters, after all she blackmailed me into posting them lol! ... enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three loud bangs on the door roused Charlie from her thoughts. "Shhhhh" Charlie whispered loudly, her features changing from agitation to thankfulness when she saw her sister enter.

"Oh sorry, do you want me to come back" Ruby whispered seeing a slumbering Joey tangled around her sister, who was shaking her head slightly.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked concerned, she hadn't seen Charlie or Joey all day and when she popped into the station earlier on in the day she was informed Charlie had gone home sick.

"The court dates been set" Charlie answered sadly.

"Hey that's great!" Ruby smiled unsure of the sorrowful face looking back at her. She sat on the bed close to Charlie, making use of the fact that the two women were laid with Joey practically on top of her sister in the middle of the bed"

"So why do you look like you've just lost a million dollars?" Ruby asked quietly, careful not to wake Joey.

"I think she had in a way forgotten about it, she had put it to the back of her mind and got on with things and now she has to be that girl that was raped again, oh rubes, you should have seen her when I told her, she looked so frightened and fragile and there is nothing I can do to take that away" Charlie sighed a sole tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey there is lots you can do, just being there for her for one, if she's frightened she needs to feel safe and you do that, that's why she came to stay in the first place because you gave her that safety" Ruby sympathised, she wiped away Charlie's tear and rubbed her arm softly.

"Charlz don't doubt what you can do, just be there and if Joey needs something she will tell you, I'm sure" Ruby whispered calmly. Charlie nodded and pulled Ruby's head towards her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm supposed to be looking after you not the other way round" Charlie smiled lovingly at her sister.

"Yeah well, when this is all over maybe the three of us could take a vacation… sun, sand, sea!" Ruby smiled.

"Sounds ideal" Charlie lost herself in the idea of spending time away with the two women in her life.

"What?" Ruby asked seeing a concerned look on her sister's face.

"I just thought something that I never thought I would think" Charlie smiled.

"Do I even want to know?" Ruby smiled receiving a playful punch.

"Not that! Were not all sex craved teenagers you know?" Charlie pretended to lecture her.

"Oh yeah right, after some of the noises iv heard coming from in here, I don't know how you dare!" Ruby laughed. "What did you think then if it wasn't all girl on girl sexy stuff" Ruby smiled.

"I just referred to you and Joey as the two women in my life!" Charlie rolled her eye's awaiting the mocking from her sister.

"Aww sis, that's because were a family. You, me and Jo, kind of like the three Buckton sisters, only Joeys not related by blood… thank god because that would blow the whole lesbian dilemma out the window, I mean come on interbred lesbians… colleens head would explode…. Anyway joeys a Collins not a Buckton" ruby laughed at the confused look on Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry did you just refer to me and Joey as being interbred lesbian sisters?" Charlie laughed.

"Oh my god, you two should get married, then Joey will be a Buckton… we can be the three buckateers!" Ruby's eyes gaped in excitement as she awaited Charlie's response.

"You two talk some garbage" Joeys sleepy voice piped up, raising her head from its comfortable resting place she smiled at the two sisters looking tentivly at her, especially Charlie, she looked nervous.

"Why on earth were you two talking about interbred lesbian sisters?" Joey asked confused, trying to steer the conversation away from marriage, sure she had dreamt of it but now was not the time or place for that conversation.

"I wasn't, she was" Charlie said pointing at her sister, almost child like, it reminded Joey of when she was younger and she used to say "It wasn't me dad, it was him" even though it was her, but she didn't want to get in trouble if she didn't have to.

Ruby punched Charlie's arm playfully and glared at her for putting all the blame on her. " I was just telling Charlie, that we are like a family now, a weird messed up family, but still a family… we have decided not like three sisters coz what with you two doing each other that's incestuous and wrong… but somehow, a family" Ruby smiled which turned to a laugh when she noticed the rose colour to Charlie's cheeks.

"So I heard we have a date for when that ass is going away" Ruby said nervously.

"There's no saying he's going away" Joey said sadly.

"No way, they wont let him out Jo, He's a goner, he's going to be picking up bars of soap in prison and wishing he hadn't crossed paths with the three buccaneers" Ruby smiled trying to lighten the mood, she loved that her sister and Joey had been walking around in this bubble of happiness and didn't want them to be upset over a jerk.

"We are not calling ourselves the three bucktoneers rubes!" Charlie sighed.

"Oh why I like it" Joey smiled at Charlie, batting her eyelids slightly.

"Ok fine, whatever you want… but not in public" Charlie sighed, kissing Joey lightly on the head.

"Iv heard that before" Joey teased and received a playful punch.

"Hey, baby sister alert" Charlie defended actions.

"So anyways, I'm going to cook some dinner, but I just wanted you to know, your family now Jo, and us Buckton girls look after each other which basically means, like it or not your stuck! So don't worry what with super cop over here and my brains and beauty, your safe. And we will both be there the whole way through the trial, ok?" Ruby smiled warmly. She really did think of Joey as family now, Charlie without Joey just didn't seem right somehow.

"Thanks Rubes" Joey smiled.

"Right ill go make a salad, now I know where Joey hid the bowl again" Ruby winked and ran from the room.

"Rubes if you touch that bowl, so help me!" Charlie shouted after her.

"Come on, lets go help, it'll take our mind off it" Joey smiled warmly, but the obvious hurt and pain laid dormant behind her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Ok so the next two or three chapters are a little long winded and pretty much filler, it seems a little unimportant now but it will be important eventually... basically i know they may be a bit boring but hang in there otherwise you will end up missing something in 10 or so chapters.... again thanks go to Guni for blackmailing this chapter out of me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole room was dark, there was light, she could see the light, but the room was dark. She could hear voices, but they were muffled, certain words and sentences jumped out and kicked her in the stomach.

She wanted it, She probably did it then her girlfriend found out and she panicked! Liar! I bet she wanted it really! Whore! Slag! Liar! Liar! Liar!

She felt sick, not just ill but felt like her entire stomach was full of just sick and any second she was going to throw up, like some sort of scene from the exorcist or something. She could do this, it was too hard, there was too many people in the room and each one of them would hear exactly what Robbo had done to her, every minute detail, every kiss, every grope, every thrust.

She shivered at the thoughts, the images that returned of Robbo on top of her, his hand over her mouth as he thrust into her over and over again unashamed.

"Joey sweetheart, you look a little pale, can I get you a drink?" Leah asked carefully, she had been sat watching the brunette for some time and noticed her getting paler and paler.

"please" Joey asked sadly, her voice barely audible.

"I cant, I cant do this" Joey mumbled.

"Baby you can, it will all be over soon" Charlie smiled softly, reassuringly stroking her hair softly.

"I need to get out of here" Joey panicked; she felt her stomach contents rise as she looked behind Joey. Her entire being froze as she looked into those eyes.

He smiled smugly at her and all she could do was recoil, he was nowhere near her, yet she cowered away. She felt his eyes bore into her soul and it felt like she was on fire.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR" The voices screamed in her head, Stamping up and down and the closer he got to her the louder they shouted, the louder they screamed, ripping away every last shred of confidence and self respect she had left.

"Joey, hey Joey your drink" Charlie roused her after following her gaze and seeing the smarmy bastard at the end of it.

"You focus on me or the judge; you don't have to look at him ok?" Charlie smiled softly, but deep down she wasn't smiling, it took every ounce of self restraint to not jump over the barriers and beat Robbo, she wanted nothing more than to feel the satisfaction of her bones connecting with his face, with his blood pouring, making him feel a fraction of the pain he had put her Joey in.

"Joey, we're all here for you" Leah smiled from behind her. Joey looked over her shoulder and saw literally half the bay sat there.

On the row immediately behind her sat Leah, Roman, Aden, Nicole. Ruby and a spare seat for Charlie, who had tried but failed to sit at the table with Joey. Behind her friends was an array of faces. She tried to focus on them all; she figured if she tried to name each person, it would at least take her mind off Robbo if even for a few seconds,

She looked at Rachel and Tony and noticed Martha sat next to them, Xavier and Brendan sat there too, Xavier smiled encouragingly at her when he caught her eye. Hugo was hiding at the side, she didn't mind so much now, she couldn't help but feel like the best woman had won and yeah sure he may have had one night with Charlie but she had the rest of their lives, and anyway from what Charlie had said he should be a little more embarrassed.

He maybe didn't even realise Charlie had faked it, she actually felt quite bad about it. When she had found out, Hugo was all smug, he pretended that he cared but he didn't, the smug idiot… but it turns out the whole time Charlie was fighting to get images of Joey from her mind, she failed and spent the whole experience praying it would just end and after waiting too long she decided to just fake one and get him off her, Poor lad.

Alf was there, and Irene, kirsty and Miles, Colleen, what was Colleen doing there, everything she said was going to be town gossip. She felt her head swimming at the thought of every person in town knowing exactly what he had done to her. She felt sick again. She heard Charlie say something but she couldn't make it out. She felt the grip of her hand on Charlie's release but she couldn't work out why. Everything was black again.

Colleen's voice rang around her head, her brain like a closed cave, the voice echoing from each wall and bouncing around. "Well I heard she wanted to try a man and poor Robbo got caught up in it, little trollop!" "Poor boy, she should be ashamed of herself the little liar" "Whore" "Liar!"

She jumped when she felt Charlie's touch on her arm, she glanced around again and everyone was stood up, so she stood aswell. She glanced back at Charlie who smiled reassuringly at her and lay her hand softly on her back, determined that she would at every possible moment have some sort of contact to make sure Joey remembered that her support was their.

Joey turned and focussed on the Judge who had just been seated. Her mouth instantly dried, she reached for the glass and put it to her mouth, struggling with her shaking hands.

She glanced at Robbo who looked towards her innocently; she could feel it with every muscle in her body that he was going to wow the court with his tales of how she led him on and wanted it. Her heart ached; she wanted to just return to her and Charlie's bubble.

She tried to block out the voices in her head and tried to focus on the proceedings. The judge was saying something about it being a sensitive case and until both sides were heard, all judgement should be held. Her heart was in her mouth.

The judge was on his side! He was going to walk away a free man while she would be left living in hell, always watching her back because she knew he would come after her.

She watched as Robbo walked confidently towards the stand, he took his oath and then seated himself comfortably. She let her eyes run over him and felt a shiver run through her. He was sat there in a suit; he'd had his hair cut and had obviously groomed that morning.

She felt her body stiffen as she heard the words leave his mouth. She had seen movies where they would over elaborate sequences with slow motion and she always believed them to be unrealistic, but as she sat watching him, her skin crawling she couldn't help but realise how realistic it was.

Consensual? Consensual? How the hell could it be consensual when she was fighting him off, when she begged him not to? She felt her world fall apart as Robbo described the experience as a romantic tender moment.

All faces spun around when Joey heard Ruby shout from behind "Oh come on that's bull!" and had to smile when she saw Charlie's stern look. She loved that look, it always made her look so sexy, but she couldn't think about that right now, she had to keep Charlie out of her head, so she turned to see the judge asking for quiet and warning of outbursts.

She tried to follow as closely as possible, but she failed as she kept losing focus, she tried to focus on not throwing up even though her whole body screamed out to. Robbo's words rang in her ears and she heard his lawyer's speech.

"So you see ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, the actual victim here is my client, he made love to a woman he cared for, whom he was led to believe shared his feelings and was distraught to discover that said woman had filed for rape"

Joey felt her legs weaken and she couldn't help but feel relieved that she was already seated. She felt her breathing hitch and tried to fight to regain it, but the harder she strained against it the harder it became to breath.

It felt like someone had tightened a belt around her chest. How could she be made out as the bad guy, she hadn't wanted any of this, she hadn't wanted him. She couldn't believe that toff in a suit had described the violent rape she had lived as making love. Those two words swam around her head. Make love. Make love.

Did anyone really believe that her and Robbo had made love? The sentence repeated in her head. Me and Robbo made love. Made love. Made love. Made love.

She felt herself buckle as she finally emptied her stomach contents. She had fought it back all day but she couldn't any longer. She felt soothed as she heard Charlie's voice behind her. She felt her hand rubbing her back lovingly. She knew it were Charlie, she would know that touch anywhere.

She wiped her mouth and tried to sit back up straight, determined not to let Robbo have this effect on her. She looked towards him and saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. Everyone else had their eyes focussed on her, that smirk was meant just for her. He knew he was getting in her head and he loved every minute of it.

The court called a recess while they cleaned up the room and Joey fled to the toilets. Charlie ran in behind her and caught her throwing cold water over her face. She rinsed her mouth out and caught Charlie's eyes in the mirror. She smiled weakly and felt her legs weaken again.

She was relieved when she felt Charlie's strong arms wrap around her waist. The feeling of this woman being enveloped around her soothed her instantly.

"Baby its ok" Charlie whispered as the tears formed in Joey's eyes.

"He's winning" Joey said almost in audible.

"Stop that, the courts see these things every single day, they will see through his act. I promise" Charlie said more confidently than she felt.

"how could they say we made love?" Joey sobbed quietly. Both women turned to see Ruby enter the room smiling worriedly.

"Hey, they are ready for us, when your ready" She said putting her hand on Joeys shoulder. She smiled to Charlie sadly. The pain of the situation hitting all three of them.

"Hey come on, no one defeats the three bucktoneers, all for one and one for all!" Ruby stood straight, her attempt to lighten the mood only working slightly.

"Jo, he's not going to get away with it… trust me, everyone in that room, every single person is seeing right through his pathetic little escapade. In a few hours this will all be over" Ruby said seeing the two women before her relax a little.

"Just keep telling yourself that yeah? After today he has a life being some murderer's bitch and you get to come home and start your life without him in it. You get to leave here today without this hanging over you and you get to bucktoneer for life… the only thing he's getting for life is jail!" Ruby smiled softly at her friend.

"Don't let him wear you down, don't let him think he's won, because if you think that… he has. You put on your brave face, and the three of us march out there and we show him… if he tries to take down one of us… he has to take down us all… are you with me" Ruby stood straight, her confidence building in the other two women.

Ruby took hold of Joeys hand and motioned her to the door, she stood looking scared for a few seconds but when she saw the look of confidence in ruby's eyes and the look of support and love in Charlie's, she grabbed both hands and began walking towards the court. The three of them walked in together, Ruby and Charlie still holding Joey's hand, determined they wouldn't let her waiver.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two gruelling hours. Robbo's lawyer had asked more questions, Robbo answering angelic like, Joey had felt like throwing up again but heard ruby's voice in her head. "Don't you let him think he's won, if you do that then he has" She had decided then she wouldn't let him.

If she didn't do this for herself, she would do it for Charlie and Ruby, she would do it for Tanya and the other three women who fell at Robbo's hand, she would do it for all the other vulnerable women who could fall helpless at his hand in the future.

The defence had asked him questions also, putting him through his pace, taking each tiny hole in his statement and ripping shreds into it. Charlie couldn't help but feel pleased.

The smug look on Robbo's face began to disappear as panic began to set in. eventually Robbo's chance was up. The judge called for Joey to take the stand. She stood there. Her eyes fixed on the ground as she read her oath.

The judge had asked before she commenced whether she wanted the room emptying of everyone but the necessary bunch, but that would mean no Charlie and she needed her here for this.

Her lawyer stood and asked her a few questions, she tried to answer but her answers came out inaudible, the judge carefully urged her to speak louder. Joey swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She wanted to be anywhere but right there, but there was no escape.

She just wanted it to be over. She straightened her shoulders and looked out in front of her. She saw Robbo's face staring at her, provoking her, daring her to disobey his orders. She tore her eyes away and looked towards her "fans" they all sat looking expectantly.

She glanced at a few faces, Xavier's eyes met hers again and he nodded to her, silently willing her to be brave. Leah, her face full of sympathy, she was so maternal and mother like, she smiled at Joey willing her to be strong for just a little while longer. Her eyes fell upon Ruby, sweet Ruby; she was so alike her sister but neither realised, one day she would make someone very lucky, ruby smiled towards her and mouthed something, it looked like all for one and one for all and ruby couldn't suppress a small smile. Next her eyes fell on Charlie's, those eyes filled her full of confidence, of love and self respect.

With her eyes firmly placed on her lovers she began to tell her story, blanking out every other face in the room she focussed on just Charlie, her angel, her knightess in shining armour. She pretended they were sat opposite each other alone, they were talking about it alone, it was the only way she could muster up the strength to say what she did next.

She explained every detail, as much as she could remember, she told it to Charlie and allowed the other people to eavesdrop, she never even felt the tears streaming down her face, she never felt the guilt and shame that she had carried around with her for weeks. When she finished her speech, her lawyer began asking a few more questions, her eyes still set on Charlie's, she answered clearly and honestly.

"That's all your honour" Joey felt relieved, it was over, that was until Robbo's lawyer stood and started asking her lewd questions.

Joey felt her skin crawl, the nausea returned and her head swan; she focussed her eyes on Charlie and answered his degrading questions.

"It says in your statement that you are a homosexual, is that correct?" He leered at her.

"That's correct" Joey said clearly.

"And may I ask do you have anyone who could verify that, a girlfriend, a lover?" He spat, over pronouncing the words girlfriend and lover, making her feel cheap and dirty.

Joey shook her head lightly and broke eye contact from Charlie, she wasn't going to let Robbo ruin her relationship too, she would protect Charlie from him even if it damaged herself. Her eyes shot back up when she heard Charlie's voice.

"That is incorrect your honour, Joey is protecting her partner" Charlie stumbled.

"And you know this how officer?" The lawyer sneered, he had come up against the brunette before, a few times infact and she always seemed stuck up and now she was interfering with his case.

"Because I'm her partner" Charlie stated, looking lovingly at Joey.

"She declined to answer to protect my professional status and I apologise but I wont let her jeopardise her case on my behalf" Charlie smiled supportively at Joey.

"This is ridiculous, how convenient that the poor little rape victim's 'girlfriend' is an officer of the law, how predictable" He rolled his eyes, mocking their love.

"Trust me its true; you don't have to live with the two of them!" Ruby spoke up. "I love them dearly but trust me… too much information" Joey glanced to Ruby, she couldn't believe what was happening, had Charlie just outed herself in court.

"I live with Charlie and Joey and I too can vouch for their relationship your honour" Leah stated standing with her support.

"Joey came onto me months ago" Nicole blurted out, then wished she hadn't when she got a glare from Charlie. "What she did, I'm just telling everyone, its not just Charlie…?" Nicole smiled at Joey.

"OK, ok order please, Mr Elstree it appears there are ample witnesses to support Ms Collins statement of homosexuality, therefore it is not under question anymore, please be seated in the auditorium" He spoke wisely, he knew he shouldn't decide anything before all the facts had been presented, but he knew the moment this fellow walked into the room that he was guilty of something.

Joey finally stepped down from the stand and Charlie was called up. She patted Joey's shoulder as she walked past and smiled reassuringly at her, she took the bible in her hand and spoke her oath and sat in the chair, feeling some comfort that Joey had warmed it nicely for her, she was always taking care of her somehow.

She looked out across the auditorium and saw all the faces staring intently at her, her confidence wavered.

"senior constable Buckton, I believe that's your title?" Joey's lawyer asked warmly.

"That's correct" Charlie spoke more confidently than she felt, she was used to speaking in court but never on such a personal matter.

"Please can you verify how you know Josephine Collins?"

"Joey is my partner" Charlie smiled towards Joey, knowing she would be loving the fact she was now 'out and proud'.

"Please can you state for the jury why, when ms Collins was asked whether she had a partner, she answered no?" He didn't like putting her on the spot, but felt the question was better coming from him than Elstree.

"She said no because I had asked her to keep our relationship quiet, because I was unsure how my sexual status would effect my current position and any future promotions and until I was confident it wouldn't be an issue, I had asked all parties that were aware of the relationship to keep it quiet" She smiled broadly at Joey, a million thoughts ran through her mind. Oh well, she thought, its out now; no point dwelling on it.

"Can I confirm that your relationship with my client is every bit the relationship that a man and woman could have, in every sense of the word?" He didn't want to come out and say it, for Joey and Charlie's sake but again, he wanted to ask it instead of that leech.

"If you are asking if Joey and myself partake in sexual activities, then the answer is yes we are in a relationship in every sense of the world, we are very much in love and share every aspect of our lives together" Charlie smiled shyly, and looked apologetically to Ruby, who she could only imagine at that moment was thinking 'too much information!'

"How long have you both been entered into this relationship?" He asked tentivly, unsure of the answer himself.

"If your asking how long have Joey and I been in love, the answer is from the moment I first laid eyes on her, but due to some difficulties on my behalf we have been in an official relationship for the past four or so months" Charlie said starting to get a little irritated.

"Thank you senior constable" He smiled warmly at her.

"Officer Buckton…." Charlie cut him off instantly; she had met this man before and knew how he operated.

"Its senior constable Buckton" She glared at him, instantly slapping herself back into check, she wasn't going to let her anger ruin this.

"My apologies, of course, senior constable Buckton" He smirked greasily "Am I to be led to believe that Ms Collins own brother filed a complaint in your station with regards to you making sexual advances towards ms Collins" He sneered, looking down her nose at him.

"Yes you are correct, however…"

"It was a simple yes or no answer Ms Buckton" He jumped in, he had called her in as a witness to another case a few weeks back and he had wound her up then, he was determined he would do it again.

"Then in that case the answer is yes" She smiled sweetly, Elstree turned to look at the jury, nodding towards them.

"However, I would like to inform the jury that…"

"There is no need for you to inform the jury of anything Ms Buckton" He snapped.

"Mr Elstree, I am well within my rights to explain, and as you have already stated yourself it was an official complaint which regards both myself and Joey and therefore is in direct contact with the case in point, if I could be allowed to explain your honour?" Charlie looked bogglingly towards the judge, she didn't want to push it but she wasn't going to let him cheapen their relationship with his lies.

"Go ahead senior constable" He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, Joey's brother didn't take to well to discovering his sister was a lesbian, infact he kicked her out. Joey came to stay at my residence with our family and one night Brett, Joey's brother, vandalised my car. The next morning I began my shift at the station, only to discover Brett had alleged that I had taken advantage of Joey whilst she was vulnerable. Investiongations were taken and statements were taken from Joey and Myself. The case was dismissed due to a misled complaint, both Joey and myself were cleared and therefore there is no case to answer to. The relationship that Joey and myself have has as much love coming from one side as the other" Charlie smiled at Joey again who watched her proudly.

"So your saying you did not take advantage of a vulnerable young lady who had just been raped?" Elstree glared.

"I did not take advantage of a vulnerable young woman who you have just declared as being raped" Charlie said smugly.

"I think you will find I said claimed to be raped Ms Buckton" He stammered.

"Being a trained police professional, I am trained to notice inconsistencies in statements, its what helps me lock away the back guys" Charlie fought the urge to glare at Robbo. "and I can assure you, you just stated, and I quote 'The vulnerable young woman who had just been raped'. If you are unsure, feel free to read the minutes, I'm sure it will have the evidence there in black and white" Charlie said diplomatically.

"That's all your honour" Elstree spat as he returned to his chair. Charlie stood down from the podium and returned to her seat, She placed her hand on Joey's back and felt her relax instantly at her touch.

"Way to go sis!" Ruby beamed. Joey glanced around and smiled proudly at her "I guess the cats out the bag" she whispered carefully.

"Oh well, I was getting bored of hiding it anyway" Charlie whispered looking lovingly at Joey.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N sorry guys this one is short and sweet but dont worry there is much more to come soon... enjoy!

"Why is it taking them so long?" Ruby whined.

"Because they need to discuss it, they cant just decide there and then, its how things work" Charlie explained as patiently as she could, yet all she wanted to do was hurry them along so Joey could get past this experience.

"Ok guys, were back in" Alf popped his head round the door and ushered half the bay back into the room.

"Don't worry ok, whatever the verdict… we will work it out ok?" Charlie said staring right into Joey's soul, reading her thoughts.

"Come on, lets show them boys who's boss!" Ruby stated, grabbing hold of Joeys hand and nodding supportably.

"On the case of rape against Ms Tanya Tuckard, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" A voice boomed around the courtroom.

"Guilty" a woman said loudly and clearly but was interrupted by a round of applause, once the sound had died down they woman was asked.

"On the case of attempted murder against Ms Tanya Tuckard do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty"

"On the case of rape against Ms Oflanagan do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

"Guilty"

"On the case of rape against Ms Flett do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

"Guilty"

"On the case of rape against Ms Stubbs do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

"Guilty"

"On the case of rape against Ms Collins do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

Almost every soul in the room breathed in, this was what they had been waiting for. Joey fought to stay conscious, they previous convictions elating her.

"Guilty"

The room erupted into cheers again; the judge hit his hammer and ordered silence.

"On the case of breaking a legal AVO against Ms Collins do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

"Guilty"

"And finally, On the case of attempted murder against Ms Collins do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

"Guilty"

A wave of relief blew across every person in the room, every person that is except Elstree and Robbo.

"This has been a rather difficult case, It is cases like this that make rape victims feel unable to report such crimes in fear, Mr Robson, you have five rape convictions and two attempted murder convictions. It is my job now to decide the best punishment for you.

Due to your lack of respect for laws, it is clearly not an option to have you roaming the streets anytime soon, I feel you are a danger to women and therefore I am recommending you life. You can apply for parole but not for a minimum of 15 years and on the basis of a full psych check.

A lot of women have fallen abused by your hands and it gives me great satisfaction to know that you can no longer harm any one else." He slammed his hammer and stood, the whole court room stood. Joey didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so was so happy.

"Ill get you for this you stupid little bitch, do you hear me, make sure you watch over your shoulder, I'm going to get you!" Robbo screamed in anger, Joey had never seen him so angry, not even when… she didn't need to think about that anymore, it was over.

Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around her as she felt her hot tears flow down her face.

"Its over sweetheart" Charlie whispered softly into her hair. "Its over!" Joey beamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie, Joey and Ruby snuggled close together on the sofa. When they had left the court house Leah had announced a drink at the surf club to celebrate. When they had arrived the whole town was there.

Joey was swept away; the whole town had shut down for her. It didn't feel right, she had enjoyed a glass of champagne with the rest of her friends, even saying that felt strange to her, she had never really had friends before, but now she did; now she had an entire community behind her.

They had stayed a while, talking and laughing with well wishers and congratulators, each one stating they already knew about Charlie and Joey. Charlie had gone to the toilet and when she returned she noticed Joey sat almost asleep on one of the couches.

She walked towards her slowly, brushing the hair from her face lovingly. Bending onto her knees so she was face level she smiled broadly at her girlfriend.

"Come on, lets get you home" Joey didn't need asking twice, she accepted Charlie's hand and within minutes they were exiting.

"Hey where are you two going?" Ruby smiled.

"We're heading home, Joey's beat" Charlie returned the smile.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one who felt dead on their feet, mind some company?" Ruby asked not wanting to invade.

"As long as you don't mind a chick flick, pj's and popcorn, maybe some chocolate and ice cream" Charlie smiled feeling Joey's head feel heavy on her shoulder.

"That sounds like my ideal night!" Ruby smiled, grabbing her things and helping Joey to the car.

And now they were sat there, they had decided to let Joey pick the film, and wished they hadn't when they were being made to watch Titanic again. It had become a family joke between them all, that Joey loved this film and would sit and watch it over and over and over.

Ruby looked over and saw a sleeping Charlie, snoring softly.

"Urgh, how do you sleep next to that every night" Ruby joked.

"Hey, she's beautiful!" Joey defended, truth be told she would defend Charlie against anything, even the Hugo accident.

"I suppose she's not bad… iv seen much better though! Hey are you wanting to go to bed?" Ruby asked, aware that Joey was shattered.

"Nah I'm ok just now, I wanted to talk to you actually. I want to do something special for Charlie, and so far all iv managed to do is stuff I like, but when I ask Charlie I get lame answers like 'as long as your there ill enjoy anything'" Joey sighed.

"You've gotta help me out" She looked pleadingly at Charlie's sister who day by day was starting to feel like her own.

"Ok you want entertaining, romantic, energetic?" Ruby questioned, she didn't want to send them to completely the wrong place.

"Oh I don't know, romantic, but entertaining" Joey added at the end not wanting a day just laid on a blanket somewhere, "I want do to something really special to say thank you" She added.

Ruby sat thinking. "Ok iv got it, you distract her tomorrow, get her to take you out for the day, but be back for sundown ok, all you need to know is your going out for dinner, and you both need to dress nice… leave the rest to me" Ruby smiled.

Joey couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ruby's face; she was defiantly up to something.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N ok last two were fairly short so here's a longer one to make up for it... starting to get into the main storyline now, still quite a while to go before all hell breaks loose.... btw i need some suggestions for bad things to happen to Hugo.... iv had a few ideas but they arnt painful/embarressing/deserving of him yet so i could do with some help on that on (dont worry it wont be written in for quite a while yet so you will have forgotten all about it by then lol)

Just want to thank you all aswell for the feedback and stuff, theres been some lovely comments and stuff made so yeah. THANKS!! ill try and keep it up, wouldnt want to disappoint

Enjoy the chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe, does this look ok?" Charlie asked as she entered their bedroom.

"wow" Joey smiled, Charlie's beauty never ceased to amaze her. "You look stunning!" She gasped kissing her lightly. She allowed her eyes to wander down Charlie's body, she wore a silver silk dress, it hung from her neck and dipped into her cleavage, showing off the perfect amount, it ended mid-thigh, once more showing off just the right amount.

Joey couldn't help but notice how the silver brought out the blue in her eyes, making them stand out more than usual, she felt herself falling into those beautiful eyes and took in the sandals Charlie had chosen, they were simple and modest yet somehow seemed perfect with the dress. It was a far cry from the uniform she wore, not that Joey didn't like the uniform, infact she loved it.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Charlie stated admiring her girlfriend; she had never seen her looking so beautiful, infact she doubted she had ever seen her in a dress. It was simple but effective, the jade green seeming to bring a whole new colour to her eyes, instead of the normal chocolate brown they seemed a honey colour. The dress was long and reached down to lightly kiss at her feet which were covered in a pair of black open toed strappy sandals.

Charlie ruined her welcome stare to Joey's face and noticed the necklace she had bought her earlier that day. It was a white gold chain; it had a gold pearl shaped piece which held a diamond, large but not too big. She admired how it lay on her skin; It really did finish off her beauty. She had bought it at a little boutique they had walked past in a small village they stopped at for lunch, They had spoken to the owner who had informed them that every piece was a one off original and when Charlie had presented it to her a while later she had explained that she had bought it for her one off, for there was no one in the world who came close to her Joey.

They had spent the day driving around. They had gotten in the car and just drove, pulling into various little spots that took interest to one of them, it had been magical. Charlie had kept asking what her surprise was and Joey had wound her up, truth be told she had no idea what Ruby had planned, but Charlie had been very tentative when trying to get the secret from her, so she had played along, loving the attention.

The events from yesterday had played on both of their minds and when they sat down to lunch they had talked about it all, Joey had announced that now it was legally over she felt like she could move on with her life and Charlie had told her how proud she was that she got to be part of it.

"Come on then" Joey smiled taking Charlie's hand.

"Is it time?" Charlie said excitedly.

They walked hand in hand towards the beach and when they got close enough, Joey as instructed by Ruby, covered Charlie's eyes, much to her annoyance. They carefully walked towards the sea.

As they came over the brow of a sand dune Joey gasped at the sight before her and her hands fell from Charlie's eyes. They both stood in astonishment looking at the sight before them.

In the spot where Charlie used to sit every night while Joey was away, was a make shift bed. Cushions of all sizes were laid out on a big blanket, surrounded by large candles stuck in the ground which perfectly accented the sun set.

They walked closer to the area and noticed a silver metal bucket with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. Next to it was a hamper filled with Charlie and Joeys favourite foods. A ipod was plugged into some speakers and softly played some love songs, not the commercial love songs that are over used but classical ones, normally neither of them would be into that genre but it seemed to accent the atmosphere perfectly. Lain blanket were fresh rose petals carefully placed in a heart.

Charlie smiled at her lover in amazement. "How did you know?" She asked shyly.

"Ok, I'm going to come clean right now, I asked rubes for some help, I had no idea she had this planned" Joey said carefully hoping Charlie wouldn't be mad.

"Oh baby, this is perfect" Charlie said wrapping her arms around Joey's waist and kissing her lightly.

She picked up the champagne bucket and the glasses and noticed written in the sand beneath it 'Charlie and Joey forever' written inside a heart. They smiled at each other softy and toasted to themselves.

They picked through the food in the hamper and fed each other, emotions mixed between love and laughter as they leisurely enjoyed each others company. Although really it was just a picnic, they felt like they were in the best restaurant the world had to offer, They sat there in their dresses lovingly feeding each other to the sound of soft music and the sea lightly crashing against the sand not too far away from them. The view from the restaurant was a moonlit sea and a endless sky filled with millions of stars glistening down upon them. After they had finished they settled back into the cushions and looked up at the clear night sky.

"There she is" Charlie said softly.

"Who?" Joey asked looking up from her position snuggled into Charlie's shoulder.

"The guiding star that brought you back to me" Charlie smiled allowing her lips to meet Joeys in a soft tentative kiss.

"I want to ask you something" Charlie nervously said a while later. They had been laid holding each other, watching the stars and listening to the music, feeling each others presence in each others arms. Both women had allowed their fingers to wander aimlessly over the others bodies, but never once was it meant in a sexual way, more of a soothing way.

"What's that babe?" Joey asked happily. This was the best night of her life, it topped the first night they made love, but only just.

"I'm laying here in your arms, on this perfect night, everyone knows now and it feels so right, everything just feels so right and I cant imagine this feeling ever going away, I never want to wake up and you not be there and I never want to fall asleep without your face being the last thing I see" Charlie spoke softly. Joey looked up from her position and gasped as she saw how the moon light hit Charlie's face accenting all of her beautiful features making her look even more stunning than was physically possible.

"I know its really soon, but I think we both know this is how its meant to be, deep down I knew the moment I met you, it just took me a while to understand what it meant. I love you Josephine Lilly Collins, I'm completely in love with you, and looking at you right now, the moon lighting up your beautiful face, your body fitting so perfectly into mine, I cant think of anywhere I would rather be than right here, nobody I would rather be with and I want that to be forever" a tear escaped Charlie's eye and Joey softly wiped it away, she knew how Charlie was, she hid away her feelings and seemed closed up a lot of the time, but on the few occasions she allowed someone a insight at who she really was behind all the barricades, she could be the most sensitive and romantic person alive.

"Will you marry me?" Joey sat up suddenly not quite believing she had heard right.

"Pardon"

"Will you become an official Bucktoneer? Do me the greatest honour of being my wife and spend the rest of our days together in perfect bliss?" Charlie cried, she had never once thought about it, but right there in that moment she just knew it was right, it was the right thing to do and more so… it was the one thing she wanted more than anything.

"Are you for real?" Joey asked shocked.

"If you don't want to I'll…" Charlie started, her heart breaking.

"Charlie, I love you of course… I mean Charlotte Jessica Buckton, it would be the greatest honour of my life to be your wife, you have no idea how eternally happy you make me, you were my strength when I was weak, my legs when I couldn't walk, my air when I couldn't breath, you gave me life when I felt dead and you picked me up and looked after me when no one else cared, there is nothing I want more than to be your wife, nothing I want more than to be Mrs Buckton and nothing I want more than vow my life to you" Joey sobbed.

Charlie pulled her into a tight embrace and they sat allowing their happy tears to flow, it felt so good knowing they were joyful tears when so far all they had cried was sadness. All that was over now, they didn't need to worry about it.

"I love you Joey"

"I love you Charlie"


	16. Chapter 16

"Rubes hurry up!" Charlie whined then smiled when she saw Joey laughing at her.

"What"

"You are just so cute with that face" Joey smirked pulling Charlie into her and kissing her, their lips parting as their tongues danced.

"Oh come on!" Ruby sighed. "Did you call me out here to watch you too making out?"

"Hey I'm allowed to kiss my fiancée" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah your allowed but can you not have full blown make out session right in front of me, for gods sake you'll be having it away on the dining room table next while I'm eating breakfast!" Ruby complained.

"Hey I like your thinking" Charlie said rubbing the table with her spare hand.

"Eww, come on sis… wait… your what!?" Ruby stood her mouth ajar.

"Sorry?" Charlie asked, lost in her table fantasies.

"What did you say before, about your allowed to kiss her" Ruby said not daring to believe her ears.

"Oh you mean when I said I'm allowed to kiss my fiancée?" Charlie smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"oh……. My…….. god…….. are you serious!!?"

"deadly" Charlie smiled as her sister jumped on them and tried to suffocate them.

"Rubes… we need to breath!" Charlie joked.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you both!" Ruby said pulling Joey into a hug.

"When did this happen!" Ruby said, angry that she hadn't been told before now.

"About an hour ago, by the way little sis, how did you know that, what you did?" Charlie asked shyly.

"What the beach thing, I remember you telling me years ago, just after mum died and you said if you ever fell in love, your perfect night would be under the starts with candles and music and champagne and it just stuck with me" Ruby smiled, her shyness reflecting from Charlie's.

"Your amazing" Joey smiled, "I owe you big time!"

"Ahh what are sisters for!" Ruby beamed. "Oh my god that means the shoe collection is going to grow!!" She jumped excitedly.

"Well we were thinking tomorrow, we might go into the city and have a shopping spree, you in?" Charlie smiled.

"You said my three favourite words, Me, shopping, spree, of course I'm in!" Ruby said excitedly.

"You can help us pick out engagement rings too" Joey smiled. She really liked being part of this little family, it felt like home for a long time and now it really was home, she had found the place she belonged.

The sun rose early and the three women set off, Ruby sat in the back seat, demanding to know every little detail of how it happened. The atmosphere in the car was bliss. No serious conversations were needed; just talk of engagements, weddings and bridesmaid dresses.

"So how does it work anyway, I mean am I bridesmaid or best man" Ruby laughed.

"Best man" Charlie said seriously. "You and I will wear tuxes and Joeys going to wear a dress" She finished.

She glanced in her rear view mirror and was met by a horrified look. "I'm joking rubes, I wouldn't make you wear a tux, do you honestly think I would too? I don't know I guess we will both have dresses and a maid of honour each" She smiled; the more they talked about weddings the more she knew she had made the right decision. Her heart was swelling with love and pride and she knew if it didn't stop soon it would jump out of her chest.

"I cant believe your finally getting married, this is so cool" Ruby beamed. "We have GOT to have an engagement party, can we?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course, if Joey wants one" Charlie asked looking across at her fiancée, she couldn't say that enough. It just sounded so perfect.

"Yeah sounds good, you know I think I will have a best man, I mean I know it sounds weird but Aden has been more of a brother to me than my own brother and if I have anyone standing up there next to me, I think it should be him" Joey thought out loud.

"That sounds like a great idea baby" Charlie smiled, resting her hand on Joey's thigh "You know what that means Rubes, best man and maid of honour" she winked in the rear view mirror.

"Oh my god" Ruby shouted. Charlie and Joey looked back at her shocked. "We have gotta get you lady strippers!" She said excitedly. Charlie shook her head as Joey laughed. "Oh my god, picture Colleens face! We will have to get her a lap dance!" The three burst into laughter, all thoughts of Robbo gone from their minds, for now anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

After putting a firm hand down to Ruby that there was to be no strippers, they had decided to combine their engagement party with their hen nights.

It was two weeks before the wedding and although tempers were getting frayed, everyone was excited. It was a beautiful turn out. Ruby and Joey had spent hours doing the surf club up while Charlie had been at work. The place looked stunning, very elegant and sophisticated.

Charlie had stood in shock when she had seen it, she couldn't believe her eyes. They had made her wait till the last minute and with a room full of family and friends, the building looked enchanted.

"Hey I have a surprise for you later" Ruby winked.

"Please god tell me you didn't hire the strippers!" Charlie nearly died the thought of it instantly made her feel ill. She had come to terms with being, as they called it Joeybian, but she wasn't liking the idea of having naked women flash their bits at them in front of the town, and worse her father.

It was the first time Joey had met Charlie's parents, well her dad and step mum, but things had gone ok, Morag was a little weird about it, but Alf soon sorted her out and as for her dad, he loved Joey, infact Joey had woken her at 4am that very morning, getting ready to go fishing with her dad. She was a little upset in a way, she had never been fishing with her father, she had never even been invited, but she knew that Joey needed a positive male figure in her life, and she was more than happy to share her dad.

When they had returned they had cooked breakfast for everyone and they had all sat around the table and talked. When her dad and Morag had left, Joey had cried a little, telling Charlie that she had never felt so loved and welcome, even her own father hadn't treated her with as much respect as Charlie's dad did.

It had been hard for Charlie to tell her father, but she felt it important to tell him before his Alzheimer's got too bad, she wanted him to remember her as the person she is, the person Joey makes her. There had been some initial shock but after a long, very long conversation, it hadn't gone as bad as she expected.

"So come on sis, what's the suspires?" Charlie asked, breaking her thoughts.

"You really wanna know?" Ruby smiled mischievously.

"I don't think so" Charlie sighed, she had a bad feeling about this.

"ok so I know its not much, but I figured what with the old wifey eventually you would be buying one anyway, so I bought you a start up one, as a pre wedding slash hen night slash engagement slash I'm really happy for you both present, although saying that dad paid for it not me, so you can thank him really" Ruby smiled unaware how vague she had actually been.

"What?" Charlie asked after she realised that Ruby wasn't going to divulge anymore information.

"Ok, can we quieten down a little please" They all turned to see their dad on the stage holding a microphone, Charlie panicked a little, knowing how bad his Alzheimer's could be.

"I would just like to thank you all for being here to share this night with us all, I think it's a safe bet to say that when Charlie told me of her love for Joey I was a little shocked, but iv grown to know Joey, and Charlie and Joey as partners, and I think you will all join me when I say, that when two people are as in love as you two obviously are, well that's the reason why there is such a thing as marriage. Now you all know that my health has been a little bad lately, and although Ruby is a little young for marriage, I'm so glad I will get to see at least one of my daughters marry, although fingers crossed I will be there for both… don't be getting any ideas ruby!"

He smiled over to Charlie and Joey. "Please raise your glasses as we wish you good luck on your adventure, all us married folk know how stressful the next week or so will be, but when your standing their, vowing your lives to each other, I think everyone will agree, its worth it and there is no two people worthier of this experience, to the happy couple"

The whole bay cheered the happy couple as ruby took the microphone from her dad and hugged him tightly, she so wanted him to be there for her own wedding, should she ever get married, but she had researched a lot into his disease and knew that even if he was there, he would probably be too far gone to even know it was his daughters wedding. After a fair amount of upset she decided she was ok with it, because she knew that even if her parents couldn't be there, Charlie would. Charlie had been more of a parent to her anyway; she had cared for her so much over the years she would be proud to have Charlie there.

"Ok, now I know its normally the best mans job to do this, but lets face it… its not really a conventional wedding so I think maid of honour is allowed a speech or two.

What can I say about Charlie, other than she's my pain in the arse big sister, she nags and whinges at me and did I mention she's a cop which basically means she will arrest me in ten minutes for having one sip of champagne tonight.

No really, she is the best sister I could ask for, we've had our ups and downs but through everything she had been more than a sister should be, she's been my best friend, my mother, my confidante and my carer and I really am so happy that you've finally found love, I wasn't too thrilled when I found out it was with Joey, but now there is no one in the world I would rather have Charlz marry, and I know I'm gaining another sister for life.

I have a bit of a surprise, so if you would all like to follow me outside, I have a present for the happy couple. So bring your glasses and come outside" Ruby jumped off the stage and got to the door before anyone else. She opened the doors and led everyone down to the beach.

Charlie's heart was racing as to what could be on the other side of the sand dune, if it involved strippers she would throttle Ruby, as she stepped up she gasped and felt Joey grab her hand.

"No way Rubes!" Charlie asked in shock.

"Like I said, dad helped pay for it, but I wanted to make sure you two had your own place" Ruby smiled as she hugged her sister.

"She needs a bit of work, but I'm sure Joey will know what to do"

"Rubes this is amazing" Joey beamed.

"I cant believe you bought us our own boat!" Charlie stood completely astonished.

"So guys" Ruby shouted so everyone could hear her.

"Lets all raise our glasses and wish my big sister and my soon to be sister a bon voyage for their wedding!" Ruby smiled hugging them both.

"I love you Rubes" Charlie beamed.

"I love you too sis" Ruby smiled.

As the rest of the guests made their way back in Ruby led Charlie and Joey towards the boat.

"I mean its not huge or anything and it needs some work but I figured stick a bed in there, a bar on the deck, it will be the perfect hideaway" Ruby shrugged.

"Ruby this is amazing!" Joey beamed as she ran along the boat and under the deck.

"Did you see how happy she is?" Charlie beamed.

"Only for the last few months" Ruby joked.

"I'm glad you're my sister you know, I know you can be a pain but I really love you" Charlie smiled hugging her sister close.

"Mum would be so proud, do you know that, seeing her little Rubes grow into such a fine young woman" Charlie sighed with tears forming in her eyes.

"She'd be proud of you, I know I don't remember that much of her, but I remember she always told us to be true to ourselves and I know right now she's up there, looking down and thinking how well she did to have two amazing daughters" Ruby smiled sadly.

"You have such a big head" Charlie laughed.

"I know"

"Do you really think she's out there Rubes?" Charlie asked sadly, she had thought a lot about how much she wished their mother could be there with them.

"Trust me Charlz, she is trying on her hat and dusting off her dress, she will be there with us, watching us like she always has been and when you say your vows to Joey, she will be there watching so proud" Ruby's rubbed her sisters arm.

"Your so much like her you know" Charlie smiled.

"I know, that's why dad loves me more" she poked her tongue out and received a playful punch.

Joey ran back upstairs and pulled Ruby into a huge hug. "You're the best, can I marry you instead?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Joey? Ruby?" Charlie shouted as she stood on the jetty looking at the boat which had taken her family away from her for the last few days. She smiled as Ruby's head popped over the side of the boat, looking a little red from the over sun exposure.

"Hey big sis" Ruby beamed.

"How did I know you two would be here?" Charlie pretended to be angry as she stepped on board. She walked around to the deck and gasped as she saw all the work her girls had put in.

"You two did this?"

"Well with a little help from the boys, There's still a few bits to do but not much" Ruby smiled looking at all the hard work she had put in. She had decided she wanted the boat to be ready for the wedding and Joey had hinted that she would like to take Charlie out as soon as possible.

Ruby had been pleased to hear that after Joey had been around the boat and had a real good inspection, there wasn't much work that needed doing, it was mainly cosmetic and a few minor parts they would need to buy.

Once all the final arrangements were made for the wedding they had set too and begun work, raking in as much help as possible from Xavier and Aden. Aden had got the engine running smoothly while Joey had helped out as much as possible, but she confessed herself she was no mechanic.

Ruby and Xavier had spent hours cleaning, They had painted the sides white and after sanding down the deck a bit, had varnished it, bringing out its original beauty.

Once the engine had been fixed up, Joey and Aden had begun helping them clean up the deck. Aden and Xavier had fitted decking lights along the edges of the deck, and then had set too setting up a bar area using a old tool storage area which now housed a fridge full of beers.

While Aden and Xavier finished doing some 'man jobs' as they called it, Ruby and Joey had gone shopping for necessities, returning with large cushions to use as chairs, and a sound system, well really a few speakers and a ipod dock.

It had taken a week and a half to sort out but now the boat was almost done, to begin with Charlie had been a little annoyed that all the attention was going to the boat, but now that she saw it, she really hadn't minded. It was perfect.

She felt two arms snake around her waist and warm lips on her shoulder. "Hello beautiful" Joey purred.

"Hello to you too, this is amazing" Charlie stated, turning in the arms and kissing her partner lovingly.

"Hey guys" Aden smiled as he and Belle boarded the boat. "Looking good eh?" He smiled.

It was early afternoon and Ruby had suggested to celebrate the finish, they should take her for a spin, all had agreed and the five of them sat on the deck talking and laughing while Joey steered them out to open sea, when they were far enough away from the mainland she cut the engine and joined her friends on the deck.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge she laid herself down with her head in Charlie's lap, who instantly began to stroke her hair and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Your beautiful" she whispered happily.

"So are you" Joey smiled back at her.

The hours soon passed and Joey decided to take the boat back to the jetty while she was still sober enough to steer, Ruby had jumped at the chance to have a go and now stood holding onto the wheel as if she was an expert.

"I have got to get a licence" Ruby stated walking back onto the deck to join her friends.

"Your not old enough" Charlie reminded her lightly, the alcohol was now affecting her talking abilities.

"Yeah well, all the best stuff is illegal" Ruby smirked as she sipped at a beer.

"Don't get used to that! Your taking advantage of my good mood!" Charlie laughed as she slurred over her words. She relaxed when she felt joeys arms wrap around her neck lightly, the feeling of Joey close always eased Charlie.

"Right, who's up for truth or dare" Ruby smiled mischievously.

It had been over an hour since Joey had brought them back into the bay. Joey had never had many friends while growing up and sitting there with people she knew cared about her send a wave of happiness through her which mixed with the alcohol, made her head tingle.

"You don't have to do it Jo" Charlie laughed. She knew she didn't have to but she kind of wanted her too.

"No… Joey Collins never backs down from a dare" She hiccupped causing the other five to break down in laughter.

Joey fumbled around in the cabin and returned to the deck holding a megaphone; she flicked it to on and swayed a little as she found her footing.

"This is Cappin' Collins" She slurred laughing; she didn't know whether it was at herself or at her friends who laughed.

"This is a formal announcement that the whole world needs to hear… I heart Charlie" she giggled and laughed again when her friends laughed harder.

"Come on Jo, do it already!" Aden laughed, he really liked Joey, she was like a sister to him and he was so glad the day she asked him to be best man, he never thought anyone would think of him as the best man.

"I love the way she fills her clothes, just like them girls in vogue, I love the way she plays it cooooooool, I think that she is beautifuuuuul" another wave of laugher erupted as Joey sang, no squawked the Scouting For Girls song into the megaphone.

It was about eleven thirty now and Xavier had just been dared by Aden to run along the beach, Xavier had laughed at first thinking Aden was so drunk he was just making stupid dares up, he had stood up cockily and said no problem, his face had fallen when Aden said "naked" after. Never the less he had done it much to the amusement of the others.

When Xavier had returned he had heard Joey tell Charlie that she loved her so much she wanted to shout it from the roof tops, he waited till her turn and told her to put her money where her mouth was, had he known how bad a singer she was, he wouldn't have.

"She's so lovely, she's so lovely, she's so lovely, Charlie's so lovely" Joey sang loudly, she didn't particularly care who heard her, but the look of love, admiration and humour on Charlie's face made it worth while.

"She's pretty, a fitty, all the guys want her oh what a pity!" Joey laughed into the megaphone. "She's flirty about to turn thirty, aint that the age when Charlz'll get really dirty!"

"Excuse me ma'am" Joey jumped as a voice came from the side of the boat.

"Err hello officer" Joey squirmed and all she could think was 'oh shit' Charlie crawled army style to the edge of the boat and popped her head up like a meercat, a roar of laughter exploded at how ridiculous she looked.

"Oh hey John, Sarah… lovely day" She said, trying to sound sober but when everyone laughed she broke down.

"Charlie, what's going on" The tall male officer asked amused, he couldn't wait to tell everyone at the station about this.

"Oh err, we were just having a quiet drink when this bird flew on the deck, stole the megaphone and started squawking in it" she laughed and felt Joey playfully slap her arm.

"Thanks babe" Joey stammered.

"Ok girls I think the parties over" Sarah smiled.

"Hey why don't you guys come on board and have a drink, we're playing truth or dare" Charlie laughed again, she knew she needed to stop laughing, this was going to be around the station in the morning but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I don't suppose you would know anything about a young man seen on the beach not long ago naked?" He asked amused.

"I don't see any naked men" Charlie said looking around her thoughtfully, as if actually looking for a naked man.

"I bloody hope not" Joey added smiling at Charlie which made her laugh.

"Ok guys, come on… home time!" John said, he watched on amused as six occupants stumbled from the boat, all obviously drunk.

After ten minutes of drunken confessions of love between them all, they finally split up, Aden, Belle and Xavier heading one way, and Charlie Joey and Ruby stumbling the other.

"Hey guys, tonight was so much fun" Charlie stated rather loudly.

"Your drunk" Joey stammered.

"Your beautiful" Charlie swooned, wrapping her arm around joeys shoulders and attempting to kiss her, unfortunately neither of them had particularly good balance at that moment and they ended up in a heap on the floor laughing.

"I totally just fell for you all over again" Charlie laughed which set Joey and Ruby off again.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry i havent posted for a while, i had an idea for this story but it meant everything iv written after chapter 22 would be deleted and after lots of thinking iv decided to carry on with the storyline im on and maybe i will incorporate the otherone later on.... see what happens, enjoy the chapter

Ruby walked into the room and gasped.

"Charlz, you look… wow… amazing…" she stammered.

"I really look ok?" Charlie said self consciously as she looked down at her dress, it was satin ivory. The halter neck accented her cleavage in the classiest of ways and dipped into a laced waist, which featured a belt with a rhinestone buckle. The A-line skirt kissed the floor lightly and the tiered chapel length train seemed to accent her height and build.

The hair either side of her face was pulled back into a slight pony tail as the remainder of her hair was allowed to flow freely, The curls had been teased slightly and a elbow length ivory veil was pinned neatly into her ponytail. A simple floral and rhinestone silver tiara perched atop her head.

"You really look…wow!" Ruby said again.

"Well I hope I get that reaction from Jo" Charlie tried to smile but the nerves were kicking in.

"Hey, why are you nervous?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I don't know, what if she changes her mind, what if she doesn't show up, what if…. Oh I don't know, I know I'm being silly but I cant help it!" Charlie sighed.

Ruby handed her a glass of champagne and smiled warmly. "Charlz, Joey loves you, a stampede of wild horses wont stop her from being there, you know that"

Charlie sipped the champagne and smiled at her sister, she knew she was right; Joey would never do anything to hurt her.

"God you look so grown up" Charlie smiled at her baby sister, who defiantly didn't look like a baby anything today.

"I look ok?" Ruby smiled, she loved the dress Charlie had allowed her to pick it was a chiffon strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, the empire waist met with a rhinestone broach and pleating bodice, The rhinestones complimenting Charlie's. The two layered skirt fell to mid calf. The colour was a sea blue, she had chosen because of the name knowing how important the sea was to Joey, also it brought out the blue in Charlie's eyes, it seemed to make them sparkle more.

"You look beautiful Rubes" Charlie smiled sadly. "If only mum were here to see"

"Hey, today is a day of happiness and smiles and if you cry and ruin your make up, mum is going to be so mad at you" Ruby smiled warmly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of their father who stood teary eyed.

"I have the two most beautiful daughters in the world" Smiled at them pulling them both into a hug.

"Charlie, you look so stunning, you know if your mother was here she would be so very proud, all she ever wanted was her girls happy, it didn't matter to her how you were made happy just as long as you were. I'm sorry she's not here Charlie" he smiled sadly.

"I am too, not that I don't think the world of Morag" she laughed, blinking back her tears. Her father reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Now I want you to promise me something, Your grandmother bought this for your mum to wear on our wedding day, I want you to wear it today and then I want you to keep it safe for Ruby's wedding day, just in case" he smiled as Charlie opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond and pearl bracelet.

"I would be honoured to wear it dad" Charlie smiled trying her hardest to fight back the tears. Ruby rushed to her side and helped her put it on, pulling her sister into a cuddle.

"Its time" Morag said, popping her head around the door and smiling at her family.

"Ok breathe!" Ruby laughed at her sister.

"I am so nervous" Charlie admitted to her sister. "All those people watching me while I look like a meringue, what was I thinking?" Charlie cursed herself; they should have kept it low key and quiet.

"You don't look in the slightest like a meringue, and once you catch sight of Jo, everyone else will fade away, just keep focussed on her, you'll be fine" Ruby soothed, taking hold of her sisters hand as they made their way to their destination.

The carriage drew to a stop and Charlie breathed deeply and smiled at Ruby who smiled back lovingly.

"Charlz, I just want you to know I am so happy for you, I don't just see you as my sister, you're my best friend, and the fact that I get to stand up there beside you makes me so proud, I love you"

"Hey, your going to make me cry!" Charlie pretended to be annoyed but couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too rubes, if it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening, I owe you my life" Charlie stated sadly at the thought if Ruby hadn't intervened she and Joey might still have been apart.

"Hey you gave me your life the day mum died, now its time to take your life back and start enjoying it with your wife" Ruby smiled softly, tightening her grip on Charlie's hand and helping her up, the door of the carriage opened and the two women exited carefully. Charlie was overwhelmed by the gasps and comments flying towards her, never mind the flashes, everyone wanted to take a million photos.

The area cleared slightly to allow the photographer to take a few pre wedding shots, and Charlie heard more gasps, she looked over towards where she knew Joey was, but couldn't see her for the divide they had put up. Originally it had been a good idea, but now she was regretting it when all she could see was Joey's horse and carriage.

The photographer excused himself and made his way to photograph Joey.

"You ready then sis?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I guess" Charlie tried to gain her confidence back.

Ross made his way between his two daughters and linked his arms with both of them, Charlie had suggested they walk down the aisle this way, just incase Ross wasn't there to walk Ruby down the aisle at her wedding. She didn't want her little sister to miss out and to be honest if Ross wasn't there, Ruby would have walked her down anyway.

The band started playing and Charlie breathed deeply, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her palms begin to sweat as she felt her dad pull on her arm slightly.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews!! bit of a long chapter but you cant write about a wedding and not have mush!! The next two chapters are the same, i actually cried writing them so you may want some tissues..... although im soft and cry at xfactor when people get voted off..... i think its their faces they are so heartbroken....... anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter, i did my best with it.... vows took me ages to write, no wonder so many people freak out about their own vows!!!

Enjoy and the more reviews the quicker ill post the next chap ;)

Joey felt ridiculous stood in front of a lavish horse and carriage on a red carpet. Hoards of people were looking at her, telling each other how beautiful she looked, she felt stupid wearing a stupid over the top dress, there was no need to be wearing that much fabric, she thought.

Aden put his arm around her shoulder and roused her from her thoughts. She looked towards the divide knowing her Charlie would be stood there right now; she wanted to see her so much. Ruby had insisted it was bad look to see the bride before the wedding and seen as there was two brides, that was twice as much bad luck. They had reluctantly agreed to spend the night apart, and all Joey could do was think about slapping Ruby for suggesting such a stupid thing.

Aden lowered his hand and linked it through hers which roused her from her thoughts. She looked around and noticed they were alone.

"You ok?" He asked carefully.

"Nervous" She stated simply.

"Hey don't be, you look gorgeous and if it was me about to marry you I would thank my lucky stars, you look amazing" He smiled.

"Really?" She asked self consciously.

"Don't tell Belle, but you're the most beautiful woman here" He smiled; he kissed her lightly on the head as the band began to play. He was so proud to be able to walk her down the aisle. Joey breathed in and began to walk; thanking god Aden was there to drag her along.

She gasped as she finally caught sight of Charlie, their eyes met across the carpeted V and as they walked towards each other, every other person in sight disappeared. Both women smiled so broadly and lovingly.

They met in the middle and the five of them walked side by side to the front of the carpet. They now stood at the end of the pier, red carpet had been laid and lights had been put up. Their family and friends stood behind them, all their to witness this happy moment.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Charlie and Joey. I always like to get this bit out of the way as quickly as possibly, If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Charlie tried to listen in, but so far all she could do was focus on Joey, she fell into her eyes the moment they met and she couldn't tear herself away from them.

"Who here gives this woman to Joey?" The minister asked.

"I do" Ruby said proudly.

"And who here gives this woman to Charlie"

"I do" Aden said just as proud.

"It is now time to say your vows" Charlie swallowed deeply, why had she let Joey talk her into going first. She looked deep into Joey's eyes and all nerves were lost.

"Joey, I promise to love and respect you; I will be there for you in good times and bad. I will help you when you need help and make space for you to be yourself; I will make time for you and support you in everything that you do.

I pledge my life to you, to love, honour and obey you in happy and sad times, to support and care for you and keep you safe. I promise to be faithful to only you as long as we both shall live.

I will try to bring you happiness each day, to bring laughter into your life, I will consider you in the decisions I have to make and value your opinions. I will be a true and loving companion and I promise to be the best wife that I can be and commit myself forever to our marriage.

I will dedicate myself to you wholeheartedly; I will help you raise our children, and I will sail the world with you. I will be your fellow bucktoneer until the day I die."

Joey and Ruby laughed through their tears, Charlie had debated putting that piece in but was glad she did, it was their inside joke, it meant nothing to anyone but the two people that meant the most to her.

"I give myself to you to have ad to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish till death do us part." Charlie spoke every word with meaning and promise, she reached across and wiped away the stray tear on Joeys face and smiled lovingly at her.

"Charlie, when I was weak you made me stronger, when I was hurt you kissed me all better, when I was sad you made me smile and when I cried you dried away my tears.

When my world was dark you brought me the sun, when I was lost you found me, when we were parted you prayed my safe return and when I was crushed you built me back up into the person that I am today.

I owe you my life and I promise that I will spend every moment of it loving and cherishing you in the way you have always shown me. I promise to support your choices and back up your opinions even if I don't agree with them.

I promise to always be there for you, to wipe away your tears and share your laughter. I promise to love your family as my own and I promise to help you raise our children and be the best mother that I can be.

I dedicate my life to you, my love to you and I promise to never leave you again, to be faithful to you and our marriage and to help you build upon our love. I promise to protect you and love you the way that us bucktoneers do.

I give myself to you to have ad to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish till death do us part" Joey smiled lovingly at her Charlie, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, right now at this moment in time she was vowing her life to the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world who couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Do you Charlotte Jessica Buckton take Josephine Lilly to be your wife, will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her. In sickness and in health for richer for poorer, for better and worse, in sadness and joy, to cherish and continually bestow your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Charlie smiled shyly as she placed the white gold band on Joey's finger. It was plain with the words "I love you Joey" scripted on the inside.

"Do you Josephine Lilly take Charlotte Jessica Buckton to be your wife, will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her. In sickness and in health for richer for poorer, for better and worse, in sadness and joy, to cherish and continually bestow your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I promise with all my heart" Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie as she placed the identical ring on her finger, hers saying "I love you Charlie" she lifted the hand to her mouth and kissed it softly, not once taking her eyes away from Charlie's.

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you married, you may kiss your bride" The minister smiled happily as the guests cheered, Neither Charlie nor Joey heard any sound though, they were lost in their kiss, the only thing either of them felt aware of was each others tongues as they danced together playfully.

Eventually Charlie pulled away and smiled broadly at Joey "I love you wifey"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Ok this chapter is for ExtraFlamey09, im impressed she has read this whole thing today!! so heres another chapter just for you lol, hope you all enjoy it and i want more reviews for the next chapter. im not posting again till i get atleast five more reviews lol.

I have written another 4 chapters tonight, so the more reviews i get the more chapters you get hee hee (i love bribery!!)

ENJOY!!

Joey leaned across the bar and ordered a beer, she allowed herself to perch on the bar stool behind her and let the blood return to her feet, she was sure if she didn't relax for a little while it would result in amputation and considering the night was still young she knew she had better pace herself.

She took a swig from her bottle and smiled to herself, a married woman wow that felt weird, she had looked forward to this day her entire life, if she were honest with herself she never really thought it would ever come but right now she was sat in her wedding dress after just marrying the hottest woman in the world, sure she wasn't perfect but who wants perfect, she had just vowed to love Charlie no matter what and she really did, every little bad habbit Charlie had, she loved, regardless of how irritating it could be.

Joey glared as Hugo made his way past her and smiled smugly, she didn't know why they had to invite him, she had wanted to leave him to sit and stew on his own but Charlie had insisted it wasn't fair to invite the whole town except from him and he was Ruby's boyfriends brother. Joey felt a frown darken her face.

"Hey wifey, this is our wedding day, your not supposed to frown for atleast a week!" Charlie grinned wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Joey leaned into the embrace and smiled broadly.

"Hurt that much hey?" Charlie kissed the top of the shorter brunettes head lovingly and ordered a beer for herself, laughing as Joey playfully slapped her.

"Actually I was just thinking that the next Buckton wedding could result in Hugo being Ruby's brother in law…. Awkward!!" Joey grinned, she was more than over what had happened but she had to admit she didn't want that slime ball anywhere near her family.

"Yeah well, That will be the only tie he will ever have to our family… trust me I wont be going there again" Charlie scrunched up her nose making Joey giggle.

"I should hope not, you're a married woman now Mrs Buckton, your body is mine" Joey smiled seductively and mentally told herself to calm down, there was still hours before she could even touch Charlie in any way she wanted to.

"Baby, if I were ever going to cheat on you, which I would never do… lesson learnt I promise!! Do you honestly think I would go there again? I mean come on iv told you about that night, I would have more fun sitting home knitting and watching murder she wrote telethon" Charlie tickled Joey lightly making them both giggle like little children, Charlie's face straightened after a few moments and she searched out Joeys attention.

"I promise you I will never hurt you like that again, not with Hugo, not with anyone" Charlie spoke with so much conviction Joey had no choice but believe her and trust in her 100%,

"And if she ever does, your going to be the least of her worries because I will throttle her before you get anywhere near her!" Ruby smirked as she drew closer to them.

"Oh yeah, because down there your really going to be able to strangle me, short arse" Charlie laughed ordering another beer for her sister.

"want to take this outside and we will see who the superior Buckton is" Ruby sipped at her beer, savouring it for after that night there would be no more wedding celebrations which meant no more supervised drinking.

"I don't need to, I know I'm stronger than you" Charlie stood up broadly.

"Hey I'm stronger than both of you!" Joey spoke up smiling when she realised she was now a Buckton woman, Both Charlie and Ruby looked at her willing the other to disagree but neither dared.

"Anyway, now Charlie's finished with her power trip and you have her back under your thumb, everyone is getting ready for the first dance" Ruby kissed Charlie's cheek as she passed her and made her way to the front of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce for their first dance as a married couple, Mrs and Mrs Buckton" Ruby smiled proudly as her sister was led onto the dance floor by Joey, she couldn't help but be excited for she knew how bad a dancer Charlie was and this couldn't be anything but entertaining.

The applause died down as the music began, Charlie naturally moved into Joey's arms, at that very moment she wondered how she could ever have doubted their love, how she could have had so many concerns and worries over how people would react, being in Joeys arms was the most comfortable and natural feeling she had ever felt.

She clasped her hands around Joey's waist and allowed them to rest on her hips, she felt Joeys arms snake around her neck, one of her hands began playing lightly with her hair, they smiled softly as they heard their 'audience' coo over them then the words kicked in and everyone else in the room faded away.

Charlie had been allowed to choose the song for their first dance, she had spent hours with Ruby and Leah searching and searching for the perfect song. Joey broke into a smile when she had heard the song, she thought back to the first time they had listened to it together, they were in the car that night when Charlie had finally confessed her feelings, after calling Ruby to tell her she was 'working late' they had moved into the back seat and cuddled, listening to the radio. The song had come on and Charlie had tightened her embrace and whispered the words softly into her ear, that was the moment she knew whatever the world could throw at them, they would survive, every cell in her body told her so.

Charlie allowed her head to rest softly on Joeys, she nuzzled closer into her and repeated her actions from a little over a year ago.

"Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take, and baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away, Iv never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams…"

Charlie looked deeply into Joeys eyes, the look alone portrayed all the love she felt, she smiled reassuringly at her wife as she saw the tears in her eyes, she couldn't help but hop they were tears of joy and not tears of embarrassment that her singing was so bad, luckily the only person who could hear her words was the only person that mattered, the only person she would ever utter the words to.

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever, every little thing that you do, Joey I'm amazed by you…"

Joey grinned goofily when she heard Charlie change the words for her, she couldn't help but swoon, she had imagined this day so many times, imagined this moment but all the fantasies were nothing compared to the reality, she felt a tear roll down her cheek and Charlie instantly wiped it away with a soulful smile.

The shorter brunette rested her head against Charlie's chest, instantly soothed by the beat of her heart, she snuggled in closer and inhaled Charlie's scent, sighing into her.

"The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark, your hair all around me, baby you surround me, touch every place in my heart, it feels like the first time every time, I wanna spend the whole night, in your arms…"

Charlie lovingly stroked her hand over Joey's back, she didn't want to spend the whole night, she wanted to spend her whole life. She gently kissed the top of Joey's head and smiled into her hair, she never wanted this dance to end. As the second chorus came to an end Charlie placed a finger under Joey's chin and lifted her face towards her, looking deep into the chocolate pools gazing back at her she made sure that Joey understood that every single word in the song was meant just for her.

"Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better"

Charlie leaned into the shorter woman and allowed their foreheads to gently collide, not once breaking eye contact, she doubted she had even blinked.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever"

Charlie leaned closer to Joey, their lips only millimetres apart, Joey was completely lost in the blue pools piercing her heart.

"every little thing that you do…" Charlie leaned closer, she felt Joey's embrace tighten around her, neither wanted the moment to end but both knew there was only seconds left till it was over.

"Joey I'm amazed by you…" Charlie finished, closing the gap between them and sealing their lips together, it was the tenderest kiss either of them had experienced. They had shared a lot of kisses over the months, some polite, meaningful, expressive, some even hungrily and on the odd occasion angrily but this kiss, it left them both breathless. It only lasted a few seconds but to the two women it lasted an eternity.

They pulled back and smiled lovingly at each other, Joey blushed when she was brought back to reality and realised the whole event had been witnessed by the entire town.

Charlie smiled confidently. She didn't care who knew anymore, she was stood enveloped around her wife and if anybody didn't like it, they could go straight to hell, she was happy, Joey was happy and that was all that mattered.

Their embrace was interrupted by a tap on Joey's shoulder, both women looked inquisitively as to who dare interrupt their moment but smiled when Ross appeared.

"I'm sorry to tear you away but may I have a dance with my daughter?" He asked warmly, the more time he spent with Joey the more he liked and cared for her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N ok guys this ones a bit longer than normal, i wanted to split it in half but there wasnt really any appropriate place so you can just have a double length chapter lol. I think you lot are devious by the way, taking advantage of my good nature lol.

Anyways enjoy it, this is the last chapter of mush for just now, the next chapter will be getting back into the story line and not just talking about weddings all day lol. anyways hope you enjoy and you can thank ashikins for this chapter, as she asked so very nicely lol.

(btw i cried when writing this one too lol i know sad eh!)

Enjoy and send me your reviews, they make me happy and make my fingers steam from fast typing lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie gave Joey a swift loving kiss and took her fathers hand as they began to move to the rhythm of the music. She glanced over his shoulder and smiled when she saw Joey and Ruby dancing together, they were smiling and laughing and Charlie felt her heart swell. Ross followed her gaze and joined her smile.

"I am so very proud of you" He announced as he returned his gaze to Charlie.

"Thanks dad" Charlie smiled as she cuddled into her dad, the last time they had danced like this was over ten years ago and she knew it would probably be the last dance they got to share together.

"Ruby told me how hard you found it to come to terms with your feelings, I'm proud that you overcame those doubts and followed your heart, You have made me a very proud father!" He smiled into Charlie's hair as he kissed her lightly upon her head.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you, the way you have looked after Ruby, you love her like your own daughter and she needs that" He trailed off lost in memories of his wife.

"I so wish she could have been here today in person, I know in soul she is here but I always imagined seeing you two marry off with her" He felt Charlie sob into his shoulder as she tightened her grip around him.

"I want you to promise me something Charlotte" At the mention of her full name she looked up to meet his gaze, there were only a few occasions he had ever used her full name that she could remember and it was normally when she had been in trouble when she was younger.

"Nobody knows what's around the corner, I could be gone in a few days, and I know I never expected to lose your mother so soon, I want you to promise me you will live each day as if it's your last, make sure you look after our two girls and keep them on the right path, Never forget that your mother and I will always be with you wherever you go and never go to bed without making up after an argument, life is too short for that, and when the time comes be strong for Ruby, we both know she will need the support, don't mourn my death remember this moment, remember this day and how happy I am to be able to share it with you and know that I died knowing my family would be loved and taken care of, can you do that?" Ross smiled at his daughters tear stained face.

She nodded unsurely, she would try but she knew when the time come it would hit her just as hard as it hit Ruby.

"Tell me the story dad" Charlie smiled as she cuddled into her father again.

"Charlie, iv told you it a thousand times before, you know it better than I do!" he laughed heartily.

"I know but please" she begged.

"She held you in her arms for hours, just staring into your eyes, neither of you made a sound you just locked your eyes together and stared into each other. I swear hours went past then out of the blue your mother said Charlotte Jessica, we nodded in agreement, She looked down at you again and you locked eyes, as if there was an unspoken conversation between you. You yawned, the biggest yawn iv ever seen from a baby and she whispered those words to you, she looked deep into your eyes and spoke so softly and attentively, she said 'Charlie, one day you will fall in love and you will make the most beautiful bride their ever has been, you will make a wonderful wife and an amazing parent I just know it, always be strong and never be afraid to give your heart out, and always remember mummy will always love you no matter where life takes you, you're my princess and I will always love you' you smiled at her, they say newborn babies cant smile, but you smiled, then you closed your eyes and slept. She loved you so much" Ross sighed and pulled away as the music stopped.

They looked at each other for a few moments sadly. "No more tears Charlie, she wanted this to be the happiest day of your life and when I go upstairs she will go nuts if she finds out I made you cry" He smiled sorrowful.

"Do me a favour dad, when you get up there, tell her I love her and I miss her and I wished so much she was here today" Charlie sighed.

"She already knows sweetheart, she's right here with us listening to you, she's smiling because you look so beautiful and because she's so happy, but I will tell her when the time comes" Ross pulled Charlie into a cuddle and laughed as Ruby ran over and enveloped them both.

"Come on Munchkin, dance with your old man" He smiled back at Charlie as Ruby led him away, Joey wrapped her arms lovingly around Charlie's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just emotions running high that's all, I love you" she smiled as Joey wiped away her tears.

"You look so grown up in that dress Rubes" Ross stated as he swayed with his daughter, their mother had taught them both to dance while he was working nights, he looked down at Ruby and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong pops?" she smiled nervously.

"Have I ever told you how much like your mother you are?" He laughed as Ruby rolled her eye's.

"Only a few hundred times!" She smiled.

"You're the spitting image of her, you have the same free spirit of her too, she would be so proud of you" Ross smiled sadly.

"She would be proud of you too dad" Ruby smiled.

"So like your mother, you put everyone before yourself and go out of your way to care for other people, don't tell Charlie I said so but I think you look after her more than she does for you" he smiled lovingly.

"We share it out, we're a package we look after each other and if you mess with one you mess with us both" she grinned cheekily remembering how they used to get caught out being naughty but always covered for each other even if it meant getting themselves in more trouble.

"Promise me something" He smiled, his memory had deteriorated and he wanted to get everything off his chest before he couldn't remember what he wanted to say, time was of the essence now and he didn't want to miss a moment.

"Promise me you will take care of her, you and I both know she pretends to be strong but deep down she's a pussy cat, promise me you will keep an eye out for her and help her out along the way, I know she has Joey now but you will always come first" he smiled at ruby as she smiled smugly.

"Of course I will and if she hears you call her a pussy cat she will kill you" she laughed.

"Ruby, I want you to make sure you follow your heart, lead by Charlie's example, don't be afraid to love, don't be afraid to fight for something you want even if it feels wrong or as if the worlds against you, make sure you become what you want to become and promise me you will not fall out with Charlie, once I'm gone you will only have each other and I need to know that you will look after each other" he smiled sadly when he saw ruby's apprehension.

"Dad your not going anywhere just yet!"

"No but one day soon I will, and I cant die a happy old man before I know you will always be there for each other" He smiled, Ruby could be so dramatic sometimes and the faces she pulled to this day were the same faces she pulled as a toddler.

"Dad, I promise you I will make sure Charlie behaves, I will make sure she washes before bed and brushes her teeth when she wakes up" she smiled.

"I will be there for her dad I promise, I will hold her hand when they have their first child and I will tell her to get over herself when she throws a strop with Jo, I will make sure she gives herself to this marriage and that she looks after herself and eventually when we are both old and grey I will play scrabble with her in the nursing home" she smiled.

"That's my girl!" He smiled at Ruby.

"Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?" He asked unsure.

"No, why was I switched?" He laughed at her softly.

"The day you were born, your mum and I were sat cooing over you, Charlie was left with your Aunty Sheila when your mother went into labour. She called you Ruby because she said you were like a precious stone, after Charlie we never thought about having anymore children, you were our favourite mistake. The day we found out we were having you we laughed and cried, we told Charlie and she told us she didn't want a sister she wanted a puppy, every time someone spoke about you she was adamant she wanted a puppy instead. Your Aunty Sheila brought Charlie in to meet you, she was twelve years old and had a right teenage attitude on her, she stormed into the room and refused to look at you, we tried to get her to hold you but she didn't want to know. Your mum fell asleep so I took the opportunity to put you in the crib and walk Sheila to the hospital door, when I came back Charlie was stood over you, at first I was a little worried, I thought she might be trying to suffocate you but then I looked at your mother and she smiled and looked back towards you both." Ross stopped for a breath, he looked towards Charlie and smiled when he saw her laughing.

"She was leant right into the crib, she had put her hand close to you and you grabbed onto her finger, she winced at first your grasp was that tight, slowly she began to smile at her and she carefully whispered something to you, she smiled in and said ' Hey Rubes, I'm your big sis, I wanted a puppy but I think you might be better, I just want you to know that sometimes I might shout at you for being too noisy or messy or smelly but I love you and I promise I will always look after you, ill even let you play with my old toys when your old enough' you laughed at her and she smiled at you, you both sat looking at each other for ages, she would say little things to you about teaching you about boys and helping you get dressed up and you would just gurgle back at her as if you were having a full conversation. When she realised I was back in the room she cuddled me and thanked me for giving her the best present she could ever want, she had her baby sister" Ross smiled at Ruby warmly "She has loved you since the moment you grabbed her finger and she has looked out for you at every step, did you know your first word was cha-cha? That's what you used to call her, when she stayed at friends houses you would spend all night shouting for her, in the end we had to put a photo in your bedroom to calm you down" Ruby laughed and felt herself blush a little.

"Is that true?"

"It sure is, you followed her everywhere, you copied her and once you started walking you would disappear all the time, we would find you sat in her room or sleeping on her bed, you even went through a stage where you wouldn't sleep unless Charlie said goodnight, we had to ring her so she could say it down the phone to you, otherwise you would scream and scream" He smiled.

"Hold onto that, there will never be another Charlie, look after each other, even when you drive each other insane" He smiled as the song finished.

"I will Dad" She pulled his arm towards Charlie and Joey and smirked as she reached them.

"What" Charlie smiled with confusion.

"Aww, you told me I was better than a puppy!" Ruby laughed.

"What!" Charlie stated looking between her dad and sister.

"The day I was born, all you wanted was a puppy and when you saw me you said I was the best present, even better than a puppy!" Ruby laughed as Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Can you not tell her stories like that please, it makes it hard for me to tell her off when she's not doing her homework or staying out late, I get it thrown in my face" she laughed.

"Well I may as well dance with my other daughter while the night is young" Ross smiled as he held out his hand towards Joey, biting back the shocked expressions on Charlie and Ruby's faces.

They danced silently for a moment. "Thank you Ross" Joey said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"What for dear?"

"For everything, in the short time I have known you I have become closer to you than my own father, you have shown me so much love and respect, it makes me feel honoured to be a part of your family" Joey smiled up at her father in law, wow that sounded weird, she had a father in law.

"Joey, it should be me that thanks you, you have made Charlie so happy, I had started to wonder if she would ever settle down and I cant imagine anyone I would want her to be married to other than you, and Ruby, you treat her like your own blood, like she is your sister. I know they will always look out for each other but I'm glad you will be there to look after them both when I'm not" He smiled down at her, sure he was shocked to begin with but Joey really was a great girl.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, anything" She smiled warmly at him.

"When the time comes, there is a box at the bank in Yabbie Creek, its in Charlie and Ruby's name, I cant say what's in it but its only to be opened after…. Well you know when, its very important you don't forget it, its not in the will because I didn't want them to have to wait for it, I was going to ask Morag to do the deeds but I would much prefer you to have the honour, could you do that?"

"Yeah, of course, if you write the details down I will guard them with my life, I promise" She smiled lovingly at him, she could see why Charlie had remained so close to him, she couldn't imagine a tight knit family after her own upbringing but she couldn't help thinking if Ross had been her father, things would have been so much better.

"I know you will, just like you will look after our girls?"

"Of course I will, they are my family, my only family" She sighed, she had tried not to think about it all day but it hurt a little that all the guests were either relatives of Charlie's or mutual friends, She had thought about inviting Brett but didn't want him to ruin their day.

"Hey, you have a whole family now, our family is yours, if your father wasn't smart enough to realise how amazing you are, then you can call me your father, I love you like a daughter, and Morag, she may be a bit rough around the edges but you wont find anyone more compassionate or loyal" He smiled.

"Thanks……Dad" Joey smiled as Ross pulled her into a hug, the feeling swept over her, she had Charlie and Ruby for sometime now and had considered them her family, but right at that moment she felt like she had reached home.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N here you go! definatly taking advantage of my good nature ashikins! im in the middle of writing chap 32 so yeah got lots hidden away, i have to be careful with each upload coz the end of the story is at the bottom of it lol dont want to ruin it for you all.

Julz- no its not sad, quite sweet actually, i myself have been in bed all day reading fan fics so im not one to judge.

Anyway heres the next chapter you greedy bunch!! still looking for ideas on how to punish Hugo for taking Jarlie away from our screens.... ideas on a postcard (or in the review box)

ENJOY (and keep reviewing, makes me work harder)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes for a few moments. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath; she had never been so exhausted.

"Where are you finding all this energy, I'm totally shattered" Joey rolled her head to the side and smiled lovingly at her wife.

"Hey were married now and we have to prove single handedly that sex after marriage and lesbian bed death are myths" Charlie smiled as stroked her fingers down the side of Joeys face.

"I cant believe you're my wife" Joey beamed "I have a wife"

"I know me too, want to go again wifey?" Charlie purred seductively as she rolled towards Joey and began kissing her shoulder, allowing her fingers to trace circles around Joey's stomach.

"That's not fair" Joey put on her best pet lip "You know I cant refuse you, and I'm completely shattered I'm torn between absolute necessity and pure lust" She giggled.

"Ok, an hours sleep then I want you awake and making love to me again" Charlie smiled lovingly, she cuddled into Joey's shoulder and listened intently to her heart beating, her head rising and falling in time with Joey's breathing.

"I'm so lucky to be here, married to you" Charlie smiled into the darkness and heard Joey's soft snore in return. She smiled as she snuggled in tighter.

There was no way sleep would evade her tonight, she was on too much of a high, the whole day had gone exceptionally well and the only downfall is that it was over, but tomorrow they would have the pictures and then they could relive the moments forever.

She wriggled away from her sleeping lover carefully and covered herself with a silk robe; her throat was as dry as a desert. She made her way into the kitchen and found Ruby sitting at the table.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" She looked at her little sister concerned.

"Just thinking, what are you doing away from your bride's side?"

"She's just fallen asleep, I needed a drink" Charlie blushed when she realised that her comment had implied they had both been awake all this time. "What's on your mind" She asked carefully, pouring a drink and sitting next to Ruby, she placed her hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry about it, stay in your bubble a little longer, we can talk later" Ruby smiled sadly.

"Rubes, please tell me" Charlie pleaded with her eyes, she hated seeing her baby sister upset.

"Oh its Xavier, iv had enough of him. Hugo made some comment earlier and instead of being the bigger man he laughed it off and provoked him more, I cant be with someone that thinks its ok to take the piss out of my sister right in front of me!" Ruby stammered feeling bad that she was laying this on her sister on her wedding night.

"You know he's not good enough for you" Charlie stated.

"is anyone?" Ruby smiled sadly.

"Absolutely no one is good enough for my Rubes, listen boys will be boys, me and Joey can handle ourselves and as for Hugo, I think we both know how much of a prick he is" Charlie smiled but felt a pain run through her chest when she thought of the pain she had caused Joey because of their actions.

"Well that's what I thought, he was just being an idiot, showing off to his big brother, I followed him outside a little later to confront him and tell him to stop being an idiot and to never talk about you like that again and I caught him with…" Ruby sobbed, she felt Charlie's arms wrap around her and sooth her.

"He was with Belle, I think they had been taking something, I cant believe he would do that at my sisters wedding" Ruby sighed, drying her tears "Sorry I'm not going to cry over him"

Charlie made her way to the freezer and returned with a large tub of ice cream and two spoons. "Come on, ice cream fixes everything" Charlie smiled softly as she dug her spoon into the dish and fed some to Ruby. "You have to admit, you feel better already right?" She joked.

"You have a serious ice cream fetish" Ruby smiled back.

"So why aren't you in bed with your beloved?" Ruby asked after a few moments.

"She was tired and I wasn't so I let her sleep" Charlie blushed as images of their love making flashed into her mind.

"Charlz, you know you can talk to me about Joey and stuff, I mean you used to make comments about things with Roman and a few other of your exe's, I just feel like your embarrassed to say stuff about Joey to me" Ruby sighed, just because her love life had gone down the drain didn't mean she wanted her sister to feel like she had to tread on egg shells.

"Its not that I'm embarrassed, I just don't want to give you too much information" Charlie smiled.

"So what's it like anyway?" Ruby asked the question that had played on her mind for weeks.

"What's what like?" Charlie asked, filling her mouth with more ice cream.

"Being with a woman, is it better than being with a guy?" Ruby said shyly.

"Wow… Erm, I don't know, I mean, me and Joey is… wow" Charlie laughed uneasily. "I don't know whether I can say its better or not because Joey is the only person I have ever truly loved but it certainly has a lot more perks than being with a guy" Charlie smiled.

"The right guy is out there for you somewhere, or the right girl or whatever" Charlie said softly.

"Ewww, I'm straight Charlz, I was just asking" Ruby laughed softly.

"All I can tell you is that, what Joey and I have is so completely special and out of this world, I think it has more to do with me being so in love with her more than her gender" Charlie smiled softly as she thought about how wonderful it had been every time they made love.

"When you fall in love truly, you will see what I mean, you will feel the difference" Charlie said.

"Oh I haven't….." Ruby started then blushed "Ok you think I'm a real lame tard now don't you"

"Of course not, truth be told I wish I had waited, had I known Joey was to come I would have waited for her. I think its brave, but you know when you are ready, you can talk to me. I promise I wont be mad or judgemental, I just want you to be safe and happy" Charlie hugged her sister tightly.

"Charlz?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Hmmm" Charlie said around the ice cream.

"I'm glad we can still eat ice cream and talk, even though you're a married woman"

Charlie pulled her sister into a hug again "Hey I may be a wife now, but I'm still a sister and I always will be, whenever you need or want me, don't you forget that" Charlie sighed.

"Hey, what are you doing hiding out here" Joey smiled as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and stole the ice cream from her spoon.

"Just chatting, you didn't sleep long" Charlie leaned into Joey and instantly felt her muscles relax until she felt the smaller woman move and sit beside them.

"So, what are we talking about?" Joey asked, stealing Charlie's spoon and helping herself to their ice cream.

"Men" Charlie stated.

"And how stupid they are" Ruby followed. "I caught Xav out cheating" She stated, not wanting to inform Joey of his homophobia also.

"You can do better anyway Rubes, he wasn't good enough for you, though I don't think anyone is" Joey smiled.

"Funny, she said that" Ruby pointed at Charlie " Jo, don't you have a sister hidden away somewhere" Ruby pouted making them both laugh.

"I'm sorry but no sisters, just you. The right guy will come along I promise, just give it time, who was he cheating with anyway" Joey asked absentmindedly.

"Belle, she looks like a skeleton anyway!" Ruby spat.

"Whoa, does Aden know?" Joey asked worried.

"I don't think so, I didn't know whether to tell him or not so I tore arse, I got back about half an hour after you two" Ruby stated sadly then noticed the embarrassment flow between the two women. "Don't worry, I was too lost in my thoughts to hear you two… although I must say, I'm glad Leah was stopping at Roman's tonight otherwise we would be evicted tomorrow" Ruby grinned cheekily.

"Sorry Rubes" Charlie blushed.

"No apologies, its your wedding night, you can be as loud and as energetic as you want to be" Ruby smiled when she saw the colour increase in her sisters cheeks.

"Hey Aid" Joey smiled testing the waters.

"Hey beautiful, where's your wife?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Sleeping, I just popped out to get breakfast. Listen I need to talk to you" She said stepping outside followed by Aden.

"What's on your mind" He smiled warmly after they had stepped far enough away from the diner to not have any interruptions.

"I really don't want to have to tell you this, but I cant keep it from you now that I know, you're my best friend and my best man. Charlie and I were up at four this morning consoling Ruby, she caught Xavier cheating on her last night…. With Belle…" She trailed off as Aden's eyes glazed over and looked out to sea.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hoping he had misheard, he didn't doubt Joeys word, he knew she would never lie to him, she was the most honest person he knew, but he couldn't help but want her to be wrong or to have misheard some vital information.

"Ruby said she went out side to confront him about some comment he had made to Hugo and when found him he had her pressed up against the wall, they were kissing and his hand was up her skirt, I'm so sorry" Joey said, she felt awful telling him, but she didn't want him to be made a fool of by anyone.

She pulled him into a hug as tears began to well in his eyes. "Hey come and have breakfast with us, let yourself calm down so you can think rationally about things, please?" She begged and he couldn't resist, right now he wanted to throttle both of them and he knew Joey was right, best to cool down and collect the thoughts before charging in with both feet.

They returned to the house to find Charlie and Ruby sat around the dining room table, chatting lightly about the wedding presents.

"Oh thank god, Charlie says I cant open any presents but you'll let me wont you…." Ruby stopped mid sentence as she saw Aden stood behind Joey, she shifted her eyes to the floor and felt sick.

"He knows" Joey stated simply, pulling a chair out for Aden and placing breakfast on the table.

"Its true then?" He asked Ruby softly. She nodded then ran into her bedroom. He motioned for Charlie and Joey to stay and eat and he followed her, he softly pushed open the door and found her sobbing on her bed, he sat behind her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Aden" Ruby sobbed.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for! You haven't done anything" He soothed, stroking her hair lightly.

A half hour later they returned into the kitchen to find Charlie and Joey sat looking at a brown parcel on the kitchen table, hearing the footsteps they both looked towards the pair sympathetically.

"Everything ok?" Joey asked softly and smiled as both nodded solemnly.

"What's that?" Aden asked sitting down and picking at the cold breakfast sandwich.

"Wedding photo's" Charlie sighed, trying not to get excited; she didn't want to rub her happiness in either of their faces.

"Let's see" they both asked and laughed in unison.

They flicked through the demo album slowly taking in each picture, writing names and numbers by each photo as to how many copies they wanted. Charlie had picked every photo and joked she was going to wallpaper the bedroom with them.

Each photo was more breathtaking than the last, Charlie and Joey looked so stunning and in the shots taken together they looked especially beautiful, their love radiating from each other, their eyes glistened and both held a loving smile. They were beautiful.

Joey had picked several photos, mostly of Charlie on her own but her favourite was taken on the pier. Joey was stood in front with her arms stretched out to the sides, almost in a replica titanic pose. Charlie stood behind her, her chin resting softly on Joeys shoulder and her arms snaked loosely around her waist. It was taken around half past nine and the sun had begun to set, it sat two thirds above the horizon line and let off a beautiful pinkish orange glow which reflected onto the water.

Another was a candid shot taken of Charlie pointing towards their star as Joey clung to her side, kissing her cheek softly. The moon light lit up their features and it looked almost magical.

Aden had chosen two in particular; one was of him and Joey on the boat getting ready earlier in the day. He was sat on the decking sipping a glass of champagne and Joey was stood behind him, her arms resting on his shoulders and her head happily smiling on top of his. Joey was already in her dress; her make up complete and her hair immaculate and Aden was wearing his tux but hadn't done the dicky bow up yet. They looked so comfortable together; anyone who didn't know them would have assumed that it was of their wedding.

The second was of the four of them, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and himself. Ruby and Aden had made an arch with their hands and Charlie and Joey were in the centre of it kissing softly. It was obviously another candid shot that was taken as they were messing around, waiting for things to be sorted. He couldn't help but like the photo, it summed up the group dynamics, Him and Ruby on the outside looking in, protecting the two women inside from any hurt. That was their drunken vow to each other last night that they would protect the two of them from anything, together they would make sure nothing and no one came between them again.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N well seen as you two have been stroking my ego all night the least i can do is give you another chapter lol, im on a roll anyway i got down to only being two chapters ahead and now im miles ahead again so i can afford to throw you a couple of freebies lol.

julz - if you dont know it by now you aint never going to know it! read some more fan fic and chill out best thing you can do.... oh and remember that the moon isnt really made out of cheese that was just wallace and gromit and not actual fact as i found out in my science exam!! (you dont think im so clever now do you lol)

Anyways enjoy this chap and if you review some more nice words i may just post another one before i go to bed.

ENJOY

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aden stop it" Belle shouted as he threw a punch and landed straight into Xavier's nose.

"You two deserve each other, I hope your very happy!" He spat angrily as he walked away holding his hand in pain only to be followed by Belle pleading him to give her a chance.

"Save it Belle, I'm sick of you hurting me, I'm through, I'm done and the sad thing is, I'm not even sorry about it. Please just stay away from me" He sighed and walked away, it had been hard but he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive her this latest stunt, he didn't want to forgive her either.

Charlie jumped as a loud bang on the door disturbed her morning coffee. She turned and was surprised to see Aden standing there looking rather worse for wear.

"Hey, is Jo here?" He asked sadly.

"She's popped out for a while, wouldn't tell me where or how long she would be, wanna coffee?" She smiled warmly, she hadn't really spoken that much to Aden, what she did know of him she liked and she knew Joey loved him so that was good enough for her. He nodded and entered the kitchen, Charlie gasped as she saw the blood on his knuckles and some swollen fingers.

"sit" she said half sympathetically and half warningly. He sat down glumly and winced as Charlie began cleaning the blood away.

"let me guess not yours?" She smiled as he shook his head.

"Would this have anything to do with that lying cheating rat rubes was going out with?" She asked bitterly and Aden nodded unsurely.

"First of all, don't think for one minute I condone violence, I don't infact I think you should go make a statement today before Xavier or Hugo has chance to make a complaint, second of all" she hugged him tightly "thank you, I wanted to so much, but you know cops cant be seen decking people, no matter how much they hurt the people you love" she moved away and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, placing them on Aden's hand she set to making coffees for them.

"Hey wifey" Joey beamed as she walked into the house. "Oh hey Aid, I didn't know you were coming round today" She ruffled his hair affectionately then moved to kiss Charlie softly.

"He's hiding out" Charlie smiled.

"What did you do?" Joey spun around looking at him accusingly.

"The jerk was asking for it" Aden defended, he felt lousy about what he had done, but he had to admit he did deserve it.

"Oh my god, Iv just seen Xav, his nose is the size of the Empire State Building and his shirt is covered in blood, wishes really do come true" Ruby beamed as she walked into the house and began riffling through the fridge, she turned and noticed Aden, her eyes ran down to his hand covered in peas and then up to his guilt stricken face.

"Oh you are the coolest!" Ruby beamed.

"He shouldn't have done it Ruby, Xavier is a minor" Joey pointed out, trying to catch Aden's eye.

"Oh god" Ruby sighed dramatically, sitting at the table and eating left over fish soup that Joey had made last night. When she had finished her mouthful she looked up to find three inquisitive stares.

"They are married now, that means good cop bad cop and I'm guessing the frown on Jo's face means she's bad cop and the fact that Charlie can barely contain her smile she's good cop" Ruby stated matter of factly. Joey tried to glare at her but broke into a smile.

"ok subject change" Charlie smirked at Ruby, receiving a playful punch from Joey. "where have you been?" Charlie asked as Joey grinned.

"Remember the three months I spent away working?" Joey asked and ruby rolled her eyes.

"Remember? Those days haunt me, if you're leaving again your taking me with you, your not leaving me with misery here again!" Ruby laughed at Charlie's pout.

"Hey I missed her!" she defended and relaxed when she felt joeys fingers entwine with her own.

"Ok, you know iv been doing odd jobs for a few trawlers in the area over the last few months?" Joey stated matter of factly.

"Well, iv been saving hard, and were going on our honeymoon" Joey announced happily, Charlie pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry rubes ill write you a note for school so you can come with us" Charlie smiled at her sister, they had talked before about their honeymoon and both women had decided they wanted ruby to join them, they had planned on offering to take Xavier to occupy her, but that was out of the question now.

"Providing you can get some time off work, you're coming too!" Joey smiled at Aden.

"What?" He asked confused, unsure that he had heard right.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, I leave for an hour and you punch someone, I dread to think what you would do without me for a fortnight, so you in?" she asked tenderly, she had never imagined caring for a man but she had to admit she did love Aden, obviously not in the way she loved Charlie, but she loved him none the less.

"Yeah sure, but I'm paying you back" He smiled. "When do we leave?" he added, the idea of getting away soothing him.

"day after tomorrow" Joey smiled. Charlie had taken four weeks off work and Joey didn't want to waste a day sitting around Summer Bay.

"I best get packing then" Aden smiled, standing from the chair.

"First things first, you and I need to pop into the station" Charlie smiled. "Make sure you have the upper hand against the brothers grim" she smiled, she didn't want Xavier or Hugo getting one over on him.

"Oh Hey" Aden spoke as he turned back to Joey "Where are we going anyway?"

"Viva Espania" Joey chirped happily.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N who am i to refuse a begging woman!! here you go ashikins

JarlieFan - i think thats too easy on him, im thinking something really painful but not something he will get sympathy for, i was thinking along the lines of him stabbing himself with a knife by accident and castrating himself or something..... maybe thats a little harsh but i really dont like him and not just because of the whole Jarlie thing, i havent liked him since him premiere episode. Plus hes making a move on his dead cousins widow...... hes a complete jerk, i dont particulaly like Xav either but Hugo treats him like crap especially over the Brendan thing..... err HELLO you were supposed to be looking after him you jack ass and because it was too much hard work you left him to be babysat for a few days with a 15 year old and a recovering cancer survivor...... i think we all know who was really to blame for Romans accident dont we..... ok stepping off my soap box, enjoy the chapter greedy guts.

BTW just so you all know this is the hardest section to write, them on holiday, im really struggling with it, so bare with it they are only gone 2 weeks!

ENJOY & review please :) xx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here come the girls, girls, girls" Ruby sang happily as the plane moved into position on the run way awaiting take off.

"Are you calling me a girl" Aden asked, turning his head to the small brunette sat next to him.

"Well, ok, here come the girls, girls, girls, and Aden, doesn't really fit but if it makes you feel better" Ruby smiled. "Thanks for coming, although I love those two, I would have been bored, bored, bored on my own with them for two weeks while they are being all loved up" Ruby smiled at her seat buddy.

"Hey, no problem, right now I want to be as far away from Belle and Xavier as physically possible" He smiled apologetically.

"Hey, those names are banned, this is a fun holiday and there is to be no talk of any leeches, liars or sluts" Ruby teased.

"Deal" Aden smiled. "God those too are sickly sweet aren't they" He nodded towards Charlie and Joey who were giggling about something and kept kissing, their hands were wandering.

"Hey" Ruby smiled towards her sister.

"Yes" Charlie smiled back, desperate for her to hurry up so she could get back to kissing Joey.

"You do realise we have to be in the air to join the mile high club don't you? It doesn't count if we're still on the run way!" Ruby winked and Aden laughed seeing the colour rise to Charlie's cheeks.

"Don't worry Ruby, we can grab some more pile cream for you when we land again" Charlie said loudly so almost everyone in the cabin would hear, she smiled at Ruby who shrunk into her seat and elbowed Aden for laughing.

The engine roared as the plane began its race down the runway, within seconds they were in the air. Charlie leant over Joey to watch the view out the window, Joey turned to kiss Charlie and realised her eye's were not pointing out the window.

"Enjoying the view" Joey asked amused.

"Yeah. Breathtaking" Charlie grinned, she tore her gaze away from Joey's cleavage and looked towards the window, seeing an amused look on her partners face she realised she had been caught.

"Are you quite finished?" Joey smiled pulling Charlie towards her for a kiss. They pulled away as the captain made his announcement and informed everyone that they could remove their seatbelts now.

After a few hours Charlie awoke when she heard Ruby shout "snap". She glanced over and noticed a grin on her sisters face, she was glad they were getting away from Summer Bay for a while, she wanted to get Xavier out of Ruby's system and from where she was sitting, it looked like Aden was going to help her with that. She nudged Joey lightly to gain her attention and nodded towards the pair sat opposite them, Joey peeked over and grinned when she realised why Charlie had drawn her attention to them.

"You wont beat me Aid, I am the queen of snap" Ruby laughed as she snapped again, her pile now triple the size of Aden's.

"Is that so, I play real games anyway, snap is for children" Aden sulked and couldn't help the grin that grew when Ruby started playing with his pet lip, he softly brushed her hands away from him and turned to laugh at her, Ruby followed his confused gaze and noticed their audience.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Ruby asked pointedly.

"Oh nothing" Charlie smiled as they both turned away.

"Ok, that was weird" Aden whispered.

"They can be weird" Ruby replied making them both giggle. They returned to their game and after losing again Aden refused to play anymore much to Ruby's annoyance, they decided to watch a movie together on the in-seat TV's. They plugged in their headphones, found the channel and eased back into their seats comfortably.

Ruby opened her eye's to see two giggling brunettes rushing back to their seats. Once seated they looked around guiltily to see if they had been noticed and Charlie jumped when she saw Ruby sat smiling at her.

"Oh hey sis" Charlie tried to sound natural but Joey laughing behind her was making it difficult.

"Hey sis… good flight?" Ruby smirked.

"Err… yeah very smooth" Charlie said trying to keep a straight face but failed when Joey begun tickling her.

"Goodnight Charlz" Ruby smiled again turning her head away from the two and closing her eyes.

"Oooh busted" Joey whispered into Charlie's ear.

"I know, I told you we should wait" Charlie giggled, it could have been a lot worse; they could have been caught by an air hostess stood waiting outside the door.

Ruby felt herself stir, she tried to open her eyes but the bright light forced them shut again so she allowed herself to keep them shut for a while. Her nostrils tingled from an aroma, she couldn't fathom it, it wasn't one she could remember smelling before but it felt comforting somehow. She raised her hand to rub her eyes in hope she would be able to open them, but on their way to her eyes she felt them brush across something, something fairly solid yet not a hard object, then it moved, Ruby stiffened and fighting through the pain, forced her eyes open.

At first her eyes fell upon an oval shaped window but then she lifted her head slightly and saw a sleepy looking Aden staring intently down at her. She realised instantly that she had fallen asleep and cuddled into him; she felt her cheeks flush as she quickly moved away from him; she rubbed her neck slightly as she made a fumbled apology, barely able to make eye contact.

"Hey no worries, just next time don't drool on me"

Ruby whipped her head up to inspect his shirt but found nothing, the second she looked to his face and saw the smile and the fun in his eyes she knew she'd been had. She slapped him playfully and turned to see if Charlie and Joey were awake yet and noticed their vacated seats.

"Hey where are those two?" Aden asked innocently then smirked when he saw Ruby roll her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Hey guys, hered your next update, dont be expecting hundreds more from me tonight i want to get some more written so i can finish the sequel which is now half written lol.

ENJOY and should you be kind enough to send me some reviews i may just post another chap tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we got away with it twice, third time unlucky" Joey whispered as she felt Charlie tug her almost savagely into the compressed toilet.

"What are they going to do if they catch us? Stop the plane and make us get off?" Charlie grinned sexily as she pulled her lover towards her and began kissing her neck softly.

"No but they could, I don't know fine us or something" Joey stated trying to keep her control but felt it dissipate with each caress from Charlie's hand.

"Well it will be the only fine in the world worth paying" Charlie murmured before locking Joey's lips with her own.

Joey moved her arms around Charlie's neck and allowed her weight to fall against her, her breath catching in the base of her throat as she felt Charlie's hands grab her arse. She couldn't resist the smile that spread across her lips as she felt Charlie lifting the hem of her t-shirt.

She sighed into the kiss, she knew fine well that once Charlie's fire had been ignited, there was only one way to extinguish it and truth be told she was happy to oblige. She allowed her hands to run under the back of Charlie's tank, running her nails lightly over the soft skin she discovered. Feeling Charlie's moan she allowed her pressure to increase, her nails scraping against her lover.

Charlie's hips crashed against Joey's thigh as the painful pleasure jolted through her body. She lifted the top over Joey's shoulders and tore her mouth away, directing it at the freshly exposed skin. She pushed Joey back into the door and allowed her tongue to explore her.

Joey groaned as she felt the force Charlie pushed her with, she allowed her hands to seek out her neck and pulled her into a forceful kiss, both women fighting to take control of the situation. Charlie allowed her hands to search out Joey's belt groaning when she realised she had to fight with it again, she had told Joey to take it off and leave it off last time,

Joey smiled triumphantly against the kiss when Charlie began to struggle with her belt again, she praised herself for putting such an obstructive garment on and pushed Charlie back hard against the side wall without breaking the kiss.

Charlie was determined to reach her destination first, she fought with the buckle and moaned when she finally felt it fall aside Joey's hips, and she was free to enter the jeans, finally. Only a button and a small zip kept her away from where she wanted, no sorry where she needed to be.

Joey smiled to herself as she felt her belt loosen, she allowed herself to lower slightly as she broke the kiss directing her lips instead to Charlie's neck, finding her pulse spot she began to suck on it hard causing a welcome moan from the taller woman. She allowed her hands to fall to Charlie's hips as she pulled her hard against her.

Charlie fought to open the button, all she wanted to do was enjoy the pleasure Joey's mouth was giving to her neck, it felt so damn good, but she couldn't allow Joey to win, she needed to touch her and she needed to touch her now. She gasped when she felt nails lightly running over her thighs and cursed herself for wearing a skirt, if she didn't think of something quick she was going to lose.

She pushed Joey hard against the door, not worrying that the force would break it down, Joey's hands remained in their position, edging upwards at a painful speed, the excitement was running through Charlie, she could feel that Joey was almost there, she wanted her to touch her so much yet she also wanted to be the first to touch.

"Excuse me, are you alright in there?" The voice invaded their space, stopping them dead in their tracks. Their eyes locked as they silently panicked as to what to do.

Joey held her finger up to her mouth and decided to wait it out, eventually they would get tired of waiting and they would be able to sneak out unnoticed. She glared as she saw the look of amusement on Charlie's face. This was not funny, how could she think this was funny. Joey quietly grabbed her t-shirt and began fixing her clothes so when the coast was clear they could make a quick getaway.

"Could we please have medical assistance and toilet key brought to the centre lavatories please" Joey's eye's widened in horror as she heard the announcement echo throughout the plane. They had to get out before the crew came in. She looked to Charlie for ideas and sighed when she saw a bemused face.

"This is not funny!" Joey whispered harshly, trying her hardest to keep a straight face, whenever she saw Charlie's smile it made her whole being want to smile regardless of her mood.

"Ok follow my lead" Charlie whispered and kissed Joey hard, a kiss that promised to finish what they had started as soon as possible.

Charlie opened the door and bit back the laugh when she saw Joey's expression, Joey couldn't help but wonder if she was mad, there she was trying to come up with an escape route and Charlie just decides to walk straight through the front door unarmed.

"Oh, you're ok in there?" The stewardess rushed to Charlie's aid the second the door had opened.

"Err yes I'm fine" Charlie smiled warmly, turning her charm on. She tried her hardest not the falter when she saw the stewardess' expression upon noticing Joey, she looked like she had just been informed the plane was crash landing.

Joey on the other hand was pale, very pale, although her cheeks were starting to gain a lot of colour as she exited the toilet, she knew instantly they had been sprung, there was no way out of it. She glanced around nervously hoping to spot something that could get them out of trouble but felt her head lighten when she was faced with an array of eyes staring at her.

Everyone on the plane knew exactly what they had been doing; she would happily open the door and jump out right at that moment to avoid anymore embarrassment.

"May I ask what you were both doing in the lavatory?" The stewardess asked as politely and professionally as possible but had trouble keeping a straight colourless face.

"You certainly can… you see I have a condition… a condition which means I need assistance to use the toilet facilities…. And my wife here… well she was assisting me with it" Charlie stammered hoping she was convincing her.

"I'm sorry miss, the toilet facilities are designed for one occupant only" The stewardess replied, her eyes telling Charlie that she didn't believe a word she had said.

"I will bear that in mind for the future, but you really should get some disabled toilets up here, its quite hard to manoeuvre two people in one of those things" Charlie smiled when she felt Joey begin to push her towards their seats, she kept her eyes focussed on the carpet to avoid the knowing stares. She almost ran to the seat and jumped in covering her face, after a few moments she peeped towards Charlie who still seemed to be laughing. She nudged her in the ribs and told her to stop laughing.

"Hey, I'm just popping to the loo… Joey you wanna come help me too?" Ruby whispered as she made her way past causing Joey to hide her face again.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N ok seen as i have received lots of reviews i have decided to treat you all to another chapter, The next chapter will be posted when i have recieved 125 reviews..... you know what that means, the sooner you all review the sooner you get Chap 28!!

Im glad so many of you are enjoying my story, i have to apologise that the next few chapters are a little lame, i really couldnt get into the holiday spirit to write so i wimped out a bit and shot any garbage down so i could get them all home to start the next part of the story, plus im wrapped up in writing the exciting ending to this story.... it was going to be a sequel but its not now, just a longer one.... but its all good stuff... im on the edge of my seat and im the one whos making it up lol.

Enjoy and remember 125 reviews for chap 28 (yes its bribery and i dont care tee hee!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie groaned as she missed the bags again, that was the third time they passed on the conveyor belt and so far she hadn't managed to collect any of their bags.

"Joey, at this rate we will spend the whole holiday here, we will get the bags only to put them straight back on the plane again!" Ruby complained giving Joey those eyes that only babies and puppies should have, the eyes that Charlie used to make her melt..

Joey stepped towards and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"How's it going babe?" Joey asked knowing fine well it was going pathetically.

"Yeah good, I'm just waiting" Charlie lied; she had demanded she would get the bags and that everyone else should sit quietly and wait and now she was wishing she hadn't.

Joey placed her hand on the small of Charlie's back and smiled. "Want me to have a go?" she asked hopefully and Charlie shook her head and focussed her attention on the conveyor belt again, watching the bags on the opposite side she started preparing herself to dive in kicking and screaming.

Joey reached onto her tip toes and wrapped an arm around Charlie's neck, pulling her in closer so only she could hear she whispered with a smile "The sooner you give in and let me get the bags, the quicker we can get to the hotel and finish what you started"

She pulled away and winked, waiting hopefully Charlie would give in, and a smile broke out as she mouthed the word fine. "If you think you can do better, go ahead, who am I to argue, only your wife" she grinned as she left to join Ruby and Aden who were sat looking glum on a suitcase trolley. She plonked herself down and draped an arm over Ruby's shoulder.

"Charlz" Joey shouted from the throng of people, Charlie rolled her eyes at Ruby and stood to go help Joey but was shocked when she saw Joey stood with four cases waiting patiently.

"How the hell…." Charlie started but stopped without finishing.

"Just a little trick I picked up" Joey winked as she began putting the cases on the trolley.

"But I was waiting ages, every time I got near, I got elbowed back how did you get in so quick" Charlie demanded.

"Like I said a little trick I picked up" Joey smiled wickedly as she pecked a shocked Charlie.

"You got them back to your trolley then?" a gruff voice asked from behind, Joey spun around to greet a warm face.

"Yeah, just about, thanks for that" Joey smiled sheepishly.

"No problem, a little thing like you doesn't want to be stuck in the middle of them lot" he stated, pointing loosely over his shoulder. "Anyway, id best be off, have a wonderful holiday, and congratulations again on the wedding" he smiled softly and departed leaving Joey the centre of attention.

"What?" she asked meekly.

"Who was that?" Aden asked knowing he had missed something.

"Oh my god you totally just played damsel in distress" Ruby stated astonished, Joey blushed slightly. "You totally just did, didn't you?" Joey nodded slightly and turned to face Charlie "What? Your too big and muscley, I'm small and little, men find the need to help me and why should I deny them of that privilege?" Joey smiled.

"Your too clever, I'm going to have a keep an eye on you" Charlie said lovingly, kissing Joey softly on the forehead, pulling away the instant her lips relieved their pressure. "Right lets get to the car" she grabbed the now well stacked trolley and power marched ahead causing Joey to giggle.

"Ruby shut up" Charlie snapped.

"Sorry, ill just sit here and stop breathing then, shall I?" Ruby sighed.

"Iv already told you I don't know how long till we get to the hotel, it will take as long as it takes!" Charlie closed her eyes and breathed slowly, she counted to ten in her head.

"Just because your in flight entertainment got cancelled doesn't mean you need to take it out on me!" Ruby sighed, she didn't want to fight with Charlie, but she had only asked how long till they got there and had gotten her head bitten off in return.

"Ruby, will you just stop it, please" Charlie said calmly although the anger still evident in her voice, she looked confused when Ruby burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny Rubes?" Charlie was feeling a little pissed that Ruby found her annoyance so amusing.

"Do you have any idea how much you sounded like mum there? I mean that is seriously uncanny" Ruby smiled cuddling her sister from behind. "I love you" she whispered quietly into her ear and smiled when she felt Charlie's hand rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little... it's been a long flight and I'm ready for a shower, a knap and a decent meal, sorry Rubes" Charlie sighed turning in her seat to face Ruby making sure she saw the apology in her eyes.

"That's ok, I need a shower too, I stink" Ruby sighed dramatically.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I'm the one who's had to sit next to you all this time!" Aden joked glad that the tension had vanished, after all this was a fun holiday.

"Ok, we here" The driver announced as he pulled into the car park. He helped them out with their bags and Aden paid him his fee. They turned to face the hotel and gasped.

"Whoa, no expense spared huh?" Ruby commented quietly.

"This place is…wow" Aden added.

"Yeah well, we only get married once so wow is the bare minimum" Charlie smiled lovingly at Joey pulling her towards her, they kissed lightly but both women felt the passion the moment their tongues touched. Joey jumped at Charlie pulled away quickly and grabbed a handful of bags, marching towards the door. The three followed her in with a bemused smile.

"What's with the power walking?" Ruby asked Joey quietly.

"You don't want to know" Joey laughed.

Charlie stood awaiting the receptionist for a few moments, she turned when the others had caught up with her and tried to avoid Joey's eye. The heat was boiling inside of her and sitting in a plane, then an airport, then a car, and now a lobby was not her idea of honeymoon.

She glared at the receptionist hoping her stare would make her hurry up and after a few seconds she cleared her throat loudly making the others giggle, she turned and glared at them all before sighing loudly.

"Excuse me I have three rooms booked under the name Buckton" Charlie stated.

The receptionist glanced up at her with a non amused look and began typing at her computer. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she looked up at the woman before her.

"I have on file two rooms booked, the honeymoon suite and a double" She smiled, willing the brunette not to challenge her.

"There must be a mistake, my wife booked the honeymoon suite and two singles" Charlie stated trying not to allow her smile break out when she felt Joey's fingers entwine with her own at the sound of the words 'my wife'.

"I'm sorry, we are fully booked and I do have down that your wife booked the honeymoon suite and a double suite" The receptionist looked blankly at Charlie.

"Well I guess that's just going to have to do then!" Charlie sighed, the visions of romantic evenings and nights spent making love being replaced with images of a pyjama party with her little sister.

Charlie took the keys from the receptionist and smiled falsely "thanks for your help" she turned her back and walked away quickly; Joey kept up and spun her round.

"Hey what's up" Joey soothed.

"Her, stupid woman with her stupid cock up and now its ruined" Charlie looked down to the floor willing her tears not to flow.

"Hey guys, if its ok with you two, Rubes and I will share a room, I'm sure there will be a sofa for me to sleep on" Aden rubbed Charlie's arm softly.

"Aid, I can't ask you to do that" Charlie stated, the words came out of her mouth but she willed herself to shut up.

"Its fine, you weren't asking… anyway as long as she showers and doesn't snore tonight it will be all good" he smiled and dodged the playful punch he knew would be aimed at him. "Come on neighbour, lets go unpack and we'll go for a walk, leave the love birds alone for a while" Aden pushed Ruby towards the cases, grabbing the cases between the two of them, they made their way to the rooms.

"There you go ladies, enjoy your stay" Aden smiled.

"I suppose you want a tip do you?" Joey joked.

"Nah, just a smile from a pretty face will do, listen are you two wanting to meet up for dinner or do you want some alone time tonight?" Aden asked seriously.

"Give us an hour and we will meet you in the lobby" Joey smiled.

"Two hours" Charlie smiled as she took Joeys hand and pulled her into the room, Aden couldn't help but smile as he heard the shrieks and giggling coming from behind the door.

He made his way down the hall to the room next door; he knocked slightly and smiled when Ruby let him in.

"Nice Digs? You ok sharing with me?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah course, as long as you pick your dirty clothes up" she smiled pouring herself a glass of water and handing Aden one aswell.

"Right, we have two hours before we are meeting Mrs and Mrs loved-up, what do you want to do?" he sat on the sofa and stretched out.

"You wanna go have a look around?" Ruby asked placing the last of her clothes in the wardrobe and pushing her case under the bed.

"Sounds good, you want a shower while I unpack?"

Ruby smiled "yeah thanks, I left you some space in there, I wont be long" She disappeared into the bathroom and Aden watched her go. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself 'get your eye's off her backside, she is Charlie and Joey's little sister, do not even think about it!' he sighed and began unpacking his things.

"You ready?" Ruby asked exiting the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

"Sure" Aden said grabbing his wallet and the door key and watching Ruby walk past him.

"Let's see what this place has to offer!" Ruby smiled then rolled her eyes as she stood in the corridor. "That is something I don't need to hear" she laughed as Aden's eyes opened at the sound "I think we should get out of here" They nodded in agreement and made their way hastily down the hall, escaping the sounds emanating from the honeymoon suite.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N ok ok ok i give in, i cant take all the begging!! here you go..... hope you like, if not tough i am god and i decides what happens lol..... anyways keep reading coz the big story line will come in eventually and oh my god its good, i promise you, i am loving writing it!!

"So Aden why Belle?" Ruby asked shyly taking a lick at her ice cream; they walked along the beach enjoying the different scenery. A few people milled about tidying up their towels and bits before heading back to their hotels.

They had walked from the hotel into the town centre, walking almost silently only commenting on things as they noticed them.

"I don't know, why Xavier?" He replied trying to stall.

"I guess I saw some good in him, I know he messed up a lot but deep down he's not that bad a guy, till he cheated on me… with your girlfriend" Ruby sighed as she looked out to the sea.

"Ex" Aden stated clearly, he didn't want her being referred to as his girlfriend anymore.

"So come on, why Belle?" Ruby asked watching Aden's expression for some clue.

"The truth? We just kind of fell into it, to start with, it was all crazy then I told her about something and she supported me, she helped me and made my life better because of how she treated me and helped me through it, I know she hurt me bad but I will never be able to thank her enough for it, I really owe her my life" he trailed off, he couldn't help but think that maybe he should be giving her a shot, they had been through a lot together and maybe she deserved a chance.

"Wow, heavy… you wanna tell?" Ruby asked her interest peaked.

"I'm trying to put it behind me, its not the person I am anymore, although I suppose it would explain why I care about Jo so much, why I feel so protective of her" Aden stared out at the sea absentmindly, he tore his gaze away and noticed Ruby's intent stare.

"Aid, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but I want you to know that whatever you say to me I wont even repeat to Charlie or Joey, its between us" Ruby smiled warmly at him, Aden's heart sunk. Was this going to be the norm for him, every time he got close to a girl or started a new relationship he was going to have to announce his past so people could understand him. He looked down to the ground and fought with himself as to whether to tell Ruby about his past.

"When I was young, my mum had gone, my dad was an alcoholic and that's why my mum had gone, my dad worked long shifts, sometimes one day would work into the next so he got my granddad to help look after me, I don't really remember when it started I just remember it happening" Aden sighed, he didn't know where to place his eyes, whether he dared look at Ruby and see the disgust or the laughter in her eyes.

He smiled when he felt her hand on top of his. "It finished the day he died, I found out he did it to dad too, but dad just let him do it to me, I will never understand that and as much as I think I could want to I will never forgive him, Belle was the first person I told, she got me to admit it and got me help, if she hadn't…." He trailed off again unable to think of the possibilities.

Ruby wrapped her arm over Aden's shoulder and rested her head against his. "Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Anything" Aden smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, his attention set on the horizon, he watched three dolphins out on the coast jumping from the water.

"Do you think its lame to wait till marriage?" Ruby closed her eyes not wanting to see the laughter on his face.

"Not at all, your first time should be with someone that you love and trust and you shouldn't throw that opportunity away to impress some guy" Aden smiled warmly "so you're waiting for Mr Right?"

"I though Xav was Mr Right, I was even thinking about doing it but then he went and…" She trailed off following Aden's lead.

"Hey Mr Right will come along, he will sweep you off your feet and make you forget all about that little mongrel, I promise you. Your going to make some guy the luckiest man in the world" Aden nudged Ruby playfully "Come on legs go get ready for dinner" Aden said happily.

"You know what Aid, whoever you marry… she is going to be so lucky, you are such a great guy and I know you will make a great husband and a great father and the experiences you have had will make you a better father and husband, I know its hard but something good has to come out of something bad, you know?" Ruby spoke quietly as she walked alongside him.

"Yeah I know, its just a big price to pay for a small amount of insight" He sighed, he liked talking to Ruby about this, well he didn't like talking about it, he didn't like the topic but he liked the way Ruby spoke about it, objective and optimistic, when he would talk to Belle about it she would normally get angry and tell him that she could scream at them for what they did that she hated them for what they did, Ruby didn't do that, she understood that he had come to terms with his feelings about it and she did nothing but eased the situation, tried to help him take something from his experience so it couldn't all have been bad.

"Hey, when you hold your little boy or girl in your arms for the first time and you promise to protect them, you know you mean it, you know with all your heart you will do anything to protect them, even if it means killing you will do it and your children will grow up safe and protected because of you" Ruby smiled.

"You're very insightful for your age" Aden laughed.

"Funny, Charlie says that too" Ruby smiled at Aden as they walked comfortably.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N ok here is the chapter by popular demand, you can all thank Gunni for her wonderful attempt at grovelling!!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sis" Ruby smiled as she hugged Charlie and Joey in turn.

"Hey guys, what do you fancy eating?" He smiled as he hugged the two women. He laughed as the two women blushed and tried to avoid each other's eye.

"Ok, ill rephrase that, where do you wanna eat?" He smiled, he loved being around the two women, Joey was his best friend but seeing the two of them together made his heart smile, it gave him reason to believe in true love.

"We thought we could take a walk and find somewhere on the way?" Joey suggested and all agreed. They headed for the door and Charlie couldn't help but smile when she felt Joey's hand entwine around her own.

They walked down the winding streets talking comfortably, the air was mild, the lack of sun not affecting the heat to stay in the air. They walked along the esplanade and found a small restaurant they all agreed on trying.

After they were seated they sat in comfortable silence while everyone read their menu.

"Can I order you any drinks" the waitress asked smiling.

"Yeah, what's the drinking age over here?" Ruby piped up before anyone else could order, making all three laugh to which Ruby glared.

"To buy alcohol 18 to drink alcohol 16" She smiled.

"Yes!! In that case ill have a beer!" Ruby smiled at Charlie. "Legal drinking, I think we should stay here for a while!"

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you can get legless every night!" Charlie tried to keep a straight face but it broke with the excitement on Ruby's face.

"Ill take a beer too please" She added at the patiently waiting waitress.

"Make that three" Joey grinned as she grabbed Charlie's hand again and they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Make that beer all around and a bottle of champagne with four glasses" Aden announced "can you set us up a tab too please" The waitress nodded and left to get their drinks.

"Champagne eh? Who's the big spender now" Joey joked.

"Hey tonight's on me, to say thanks for inviting me along" He smiled at the love birds.

They ate their meals and talked lightly, each telling stories of past holidays and antics they had gotten up to. Aden had announced he had never had a holiday before, he had never left Australia.

"Aww Aid, then we have to make this holiday even better!" Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad we brought you now" Joey smiled.

"I'm glad you did too, although to begin with a fortnight with three women sounded like hell" Aden joked receiving playful glares from his companions.

"No seriously, you guys are like a family to me, like Joey iv never really had a family, the closest I had was Belle, I mean I had Dad but….. Well you know you guys feel like family" He smiled as they all cooed at him.

"Ok, Ok enough of they girlyness…. Men are here, butch it up" he laughed.

"Oh my god" Joey stated and all eye's fell on her. "When I was younger and I first realised I was into women, I thought maybe I was supposed to be a guy, I remember wondering what I would look like if I was and now I know, I am the female Aden!" she giggled.

"Oh nice!" He laughed "How do you figure that one out!?" He waited patiently for her reply.

"Same history, same women that gave us a real family, you my friend are me!" she laughed when Aden rolled his eyes at her.

"Not quite" he laughed.

"Well no, I have a gorgeous wife" Joey smiled as she kissed Charlie softly.

"Thanks for rubbing that one in!" Aden joked, it hurt a little but he knew it was only in jest.

"Hey Ruby's single now, maybe you two should hook up" Charlie piped up and yelped as she received a firm kick from under the table, she looked up to meet a glaring Ruby.

"Shut up right now" She stated, not really angry, more embarrassed.

"Aww come on, you two would look great together" Charlie joked moving her legs out of reach.

"Charlie, I'm warning you, quit it or I will have to spill some secrets" Ruby wagged her finger like an old woman which made the table erupt.

"Oh tell us Rubes" Joey pleaded.

"Can you remember that time we went to visit Aunt Sheila in England?" Ruby asked Charlie pointedly and Charlie groaned.

"Nope, we never went to England, I'd remember!" Charlie shot Ruby a warning look.

"Sure you remember, you hooked up with that guy and he took you to that concert, remember?" Ruby smiled evilly, that will teach Charlie to embarrass her.

"Oh yeah, I remember" Charlie groaned pleading Ruby with her eyes to stop.

"I still remember dads face when he flicked the TV on one night and there was his dashing cop to be daughter on international television with her boobs out!" Ruby laughed as Charlie hid her face.

"Oh my god your joking!" Joey laughed looking between the two sisters.

"Nope, dad went mental!" Ruby giggled as she watched Charlie's embarrassment rush to her face.

"Thanks Rubes!" Charlie shot her a dirty look but couldn't hold it when she heard Joey giggling.

"Its not funny Jo, I swear I have never been more embarrassed, for weeks I had people coming up and asking me if I was that chick who got her boobs out for Bon Jovi" She giggled.

"Don't worry Jo; I bought the DVD for keepsake!" Ruby laughed as Charlie threw her a look. "You didn't!"

"Yep, got it locked away for safe keeping, thought I could use it to bargain with you sometime" she laughed.

The night wore on and Charlie suggested they moved on.

"I hear there's good night life round here, I think it's just round the corner" Joey stated as they left the restaurant.

"What your letting me go clubbing?" Ruby stated then kicked herself for sounding like a dork.

"Well if you want to go back to the hotel, ill hail you a cab" Charlie smiled at Ruby.

"No thanks!" Ruby laughed as she linked arms with Aden and happily skipped towards the clubs. They joined a queue to the first club the came across and Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey to keep her warm.

"Hey Rubes, when you get to the front, act 25 and you'll have no problems ok?" Aden smiled to an excited Ruby "and calm down otherwise they will knock you back!" he laughed.

Ruby stood still and tried to calm down, she found herself shivering from the cool air blowing in from the sea.

"Here" Aden smiled as he put his jacket over her shoulders and rubbed her back to jolt some warmth into her. Ruby caught Charlie's eye who winked at her, she rolled her eyes and turned away.

The queue moved fairly swiftly and they found themselves only two or three groups back.

"Rubes, I'm not nagging but there are some ground rules" Charlie smiled as she saw Ruby groan.

"Number one, you always keep your drink in your hand and in your sight, never leave it alone! Number two, if your going anywhere you tell one of us and make sure we heard you and number three if you lose sight of us, you txt us straight away, you go to the quietest spot and you wait, ok?" Charlie smiled, she didn't want to be strict with her while they were on holiday but she certainly didn't want anything happening to her either.

"Ok mum, are you done? Do I have to be home by ten so you can ground me?" Ruby laughed.

"Cheeky sod" Charlie laughed as they entered the club


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Right its 1.52am and i have two lively children to babysit in 5 hours so this is your very last update for the day, see im not that mean!! plus i cant believe i was called mean when i have put like 13 chapters up in 24 hours.... how can i be defined as mean, mean would be to say im not posting ever again after this so tough..... not that i would do that.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading and a bigger thanks to those that are reviewing, like i say the more reviews the more i will post and theres chapters in the bank just waiting for the right amount of reviews.

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter, enjoy the happiness because sad times are coming.... buy your tissues in the morning coz youll need them tomorrow night!!

xxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Joey were dancing on the dance floor, they felt completely at ease, nobody knew them other than Aden and Ruby so they could be as over affectionate as they pleased.

Ruby glanced over and rolled her eyes as she watched Charlie grab Joey's arse and kiss her hard, they were really letting their hair down tonight. She didn't really mind it was just strange to see Charlie be as publicly affectionate as she was being, she had seen them fool around at the house, behind closed doors but normally in a room full of people she would behave herself, it wasn't just with Joey either, she had been the same with all her previous flames.

"Oh stop being a grump" Aden nudged her playfully.

"I'm not grumpy I'm happy, see" She plastered a drunken grin on her face.

"I like you when you've been drinking, you're actually funnier than normal" Aden laughed.

"Thanks, I like you when I've been drinking, your better looking" Ruby joked then lay her arm on his arm to show she was joking.

"So are you going to ask me to dance or what?" She grinned.

"Come on then Rubster" He joked referring to a conversation they had earlier.

They headed in the direction of the other Buckton girls and laughed when they realised Charlie and Joey were completely lost in each other. They began dancing and Aden leaned in towards Ruby and said loudly so she could hear over the music.

"Come on loosen up!" Ruby laughed towards him and started dancing oddly which made Aden erupt in laughter, he placed his hands lightly on her hips and got her into his rhythm, Ruby glanced up after a while and their eye's met. Instantly Aden removed his hands and they both looked away.

"Aww did you see that?" Joey said to Charlie.

"I know, do you think something's going on?" Charlie asked not sure whether she would be pleased or worried.

"I dunno, he hasn't said anything, neither's she but there is something there" Joey smiled kissing Charlie lovingly.

"I guess we will have to watch this space" Charlie grinned as she pulled Joey closer to her and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to pee, you be ok?" Joey asked loudly as she edged towards the toilets.

"Yeah, want me to come?" Charlie asked not caring who heard or how the interpreted it.

Joey shook her head and blew a kiss to Charlie before she turned her back and headed out. Charlie danced her way towards Ruby and Aden and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. Ruby whipped round and relaxed when she realised who it was.

When Joey returned they all danced together, Aden brought back another round of drinks, this time the beers were accompanied by Sambuca shots. Ruby eyed it suspiciously.

Charlie noticed the look and didn't want her little sister to embarrass herself so she chinked her shot glass with hers and then blew out the coffee bean and downed it in one, Ruby smiled and followed suit thankful that Charlie was there. They passed a knowing smile and carried on dancing.

"oh my god my feet hurt" Joey whined as they stumbled down the street hoping they were heading in the right direction, being the taller of the two Charlie had opted for shorter heels so she would be more level with her lover, she was thankful now because she knew if she had been wearing her normal shoes her feet would probably be bleeding by now.

They laughed as Joey stopped and removed her shoes, sighing she announced that they felt better already till she took a step and winced in pain.

"Come here" Charlie said pulling her towards her and taking her bags, she crouched down and told Joey to get on.

"You cat piggy back me all the way home" Joey stated as seriously as her drunkenness would allow her.

"Ok, I will piggy back you till you can walk then" She smiled as Joey climbed aboard and they began walking again. After a while they came to a street they recognised to be street their hotel was on, they all sighed thankful.

They stood in the lift and waited as it rose through the hotel, Joey had fallen asleep on Charlie's back and she didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she shifted the weight from foot to foot praying the lift would hurry up.

They all walked to Charlie and Joey's room and Charlie apologised quickly for the mess they had left the room in. Ruby stood open jawed when she saw it, It was so luxurious and expensive looking, there was a small sun terrace with a table and chairs, in front of the French doors was a fairly large Jacuzzi, a champagne bucket sat empty next to it and a empty bottle of champagne floated on the surface of the water.

Charlie blushed as she remembered what they had been doing in it before they had to rush downstairs to meet Aden and Ruby. Ruby grinned at her and shook her head meeting her by the bed. The three of them eased Joey off Charlie's back and laid her on the bed. She grunted in her sleep and began snoring.

Ruby let out a laugh "Your wife is such an attractive drunk" she giggled.

"Hey my wife is always attractive" Charlie defended with jest.

"Anyways, if you've got it here, I think we'll head back to our room?" Ruby asked the pair who both nodded. They said their goodnights and planned to meet for breakfast in the restaurant.

Charlie smiled as she heard Aden and Ruby giggling along the corridor. She liked Aden and she couldn't help but hope they would hook up, that way this holiday would be for good, the four of them, it felt right to her that way.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N ok guys first chapter of the day, i was 155 reviews before you get anymore from me lol... im only joking i will post somemore later on tonight probably after 10 oclock my time.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and send lots of reviews you know it makes me type faster!

ENJOY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey awoke with a pounding head, she tried to open her eyes but the stabbing pain stopped her. She tried to groan but her mouth was dry and tasted disgusting. She moved her hand steadily to place Charlie and smiled when she succeeded.

"Morning beautiful" Charlie croaked sleepily as she rolled into Joey's side and wrapped her arm around her.

"Morning" Joey croaked back.

"You hung over baby?" Charlie laughed when Joey weakly nodded.

"How did we get home?" Joey whispered trying to ignore the orchestra in her head.

"I piggy backed you, you fell asleep, and Aden and Ruby had to help me get you off and into bed" Charlie giggled when Joey wrinkled her nose in embarrassment.

"You're a very cute drunk did you know that?" Charlie kissed Joey lightly on the head before making her way to the suitcases and riffling around in it. She returned to the bed with a bag and emptied it on the bed.

"Right Mrs, two of these and two of these" Charlie stated handing over two paracetamol and two pro plus. "Drink this" she said handing a bottle of lucozade over "and when your done come and join me in the shower" she smiled seductively as she walked nude towards the bathroom looking over her shoulder and seeing Joey jump too and follow her.

Aden slid from the bed careful not to awaken the slumbering Buckton. He stumbled carelessly to the kitchenette and flicked the kettle on needing a caffeine fix.

He glanced towards the bed and allowed a smile to spread across his lips. Last night was amazing, he kept reliving it over an over in his mind, it was so wonderful. He and Ruby had returned from the other room and after ten minutes of fighting with the room key they fell through the door hole and landed on a heap on the floor.

Ruby had attempted to change into her pj's but gave up half way and ended up with just a tank top and some pants. Aden had tried not to look but he couldn't resist, she was curvier than Belle, but that was defiantly a good thing. Aden opened a bottle of beer for each of them and they sat flicking through the various stations they had on the wall mounted TV. They had kept looking at each other when they thought the other wouldn't notice, but every time they caught each other out. Eventually Ruby complained that the sofa was uncomfortable and moved onto the bed, telling Aden that he couldn't sleep on it, it would hurt his back, eventually he joined her on the bed, purely to stop her complaining.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, he shook the thoughts from his head and tried to straighten his face from the goofy smile he had. He opened the door slightly and when he realised who it was he left it open and returned to his kettle.

"Morning" Charlie chirped as she entered the room.

"Ill have a coffee thanks" Joey smiled and joined Charlie on the sofa. "Mmm me too" Charlie said looking towards her slumbering sister.

"Ahh the joys of your first hangover after your first night out clubbing" Charlie giggled remembering her own first time. She glanced to a quiet Aden and noticed he was stood in nothing but his boxers. She nudged Joey and nodded towards him; she giggled a little and whispered into Charlie's ear.

"They would look better on you" Charlie tried not to laugh at the image she had in her head. She jumped when from the corner of her eye she saw Ruby sit up harshly in the bed, she couldn't help but laugh as the scene reminded her of the old horror movies with mummies or zombies, the state of Ruby defiantly zombies!

"Morning sunshine" Charlie chirped happily towards her little sister. "Hung-over much?" she smiled as Ruby glared at her.

"I hate you" She murmured as she rose from the bed and walked towards the kitchenette grabbing a cup of coffee that Aden had made her from the counter, they briefly smiled at each other self consciously and Ruby retreated back to the bed, sitting at the foot she nursed the coffee in her hands.

"Good night last night Rubes?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah why?" Ruby looked quizzically towards the pair wondering what they knew.

Joey gave Charlie a confused look then took in what Ruby was wearing, she looked at the sofa that Aden was supposedly sleeping on, she looked at Aden stretching out his muscles wearing nothing but a pair of black CK boxers.

Her eyes widened in shock, she looked towards Charlie who was staring between the two of them. Alerted by Joeys shock she looked towards to sofa and thought something wasn't right, wasn't Aden sleeping on the sofa, he looked like he had just crawled out of bed so he couldn't have had time to put all the bedding away yet. She looked at the bed and noticed both sides had been slept on, the loose garments on the floor, it all added up.

She looked at Ruby expectantly; she just sat oblivious to the commotion that was going on in her sister's mind. Aden handed Charlie and Joey a coffee each and excused himself for the shower, he smiled warmly as Ruby as he passed her and she grinned back at him. As soon as the en-suite door had closed, Charlie jumped up from the sofa and jumped on the bed.

"So?" She asked warily, still unsure whether she was pleased or pissed at the new events that were unravelling.

"So, what?" Ruby asked her head starting to clear a bit.

"You and Aid, last night…." Charlie prompted her but was disappointed when all she received was a confused look.

"What about me and Aid last night?"

"Oh come on Rubes, he's practically naked, your practically naked, this sofa defiantly hasn't been slept on yet both sides of the bed have, there are clothes all over the floor from where you have thrown them, the giddy smiles, the smirks….." Charlie waited patiently for her sister to spill.

"Ok, he's in his boxers because apparently that's how he sleeps, I'm like this because getting changed last night was a lot harder than I thought, the clothes are on the floor because not everyone is a tidy freak like you, and no the sofa wasn't slept on, Aden slept on the bed where we were laid talking all night" Ruby stated getting up and grabbing some clothes to change into.

"Oh come on sis, you can spill" Charlie stated not believing her.

"There's nothing to tell" Ruby stated as she got dressed. Joey looked on amused at the two women before her.

"Rubes I'm not stupid!" Charlie pulled her onto the bed and began tickling her. "Tell me" Charlie laughed over Ruby's giggles.

"ok, ok ill tell you just stop" Ruby whispered. She sat on the bed next to Charlie and pulled her top over her head, she glanced at the door to make sure it was shut and turned to her sister, whispering just loud enough for them to both hear.

"Nothing happened, we laid on the bed talking till about two hours ago when we fell asleep, we were just talking, come on Charlz you know I'm not doing the whole thing before the thing" Ruby blushed a little.

"Ok, if your telling me nothing happened then I will believe you because I trust you not to lie to me" Charlie stated.

"Oh stuff happened, just not like that, it was so amazing we talked about everything, he's so sweet and funny. I told him about how I felt about dad dying and he comforted me in a way Xav never even tried, I dunno I love him as a friend but he's so……. Cute" Ruby grinned at the two women.

"But he's just broken up with Belle, and iv just broken up with Xav and well you know, he's a friend, he's like a brother to Joey so it would be weird if anything, anyway I'm too young for him, he prefers older women" Ruby stated as she started piling things into her bag for the day.

Aden exited the bathroom wearing just a pair of jeans; he loosely dried his hair with his towel and smiled at Ruby as she dashed past him into the bathroom.

"You two were up early" he stated as he reached into his bag and grabbed a belt and a t-shirt to finish getting dressed. Charlie eyed him suspiciously which didn't go unnoticed by either woman.

"Aden, I don't have to remind you that I'm a cop and if you hurt my baby sister there will be consequences" Charlie smiled warmly at him, she didn't want to scare him away but she needed him to be aware that she wouldn't stand for any man walking over her again.

"Charlie, there is nothing between me and Rubes, were just friends" Aden stated looking dumbly between the two women, he had to get her out of his head, he had just broken up with Belle and needed some head space, now was not the time for a new relationship.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Ok... so how many of you thought Aden and Ruby did it???? come on own up, you dirty minded bunch!! Sorry its taken me so long to update, the short story, when my brother (the plumber) fitted the house with a new boiler he half demolished my year old £3000 warbrobe (which i still havent forgiven him for!!!) anyways i have finally managed to get hold of my overpriced replacement wood so i am now spending the next few days trying to fix the bloody mess he made...... MEN!!!!! (please note... not a man hating lesbian just a annoying brother hating one! lol)

So anyways, i wont be mosting as much in the next few days as i cant sleep in my bedroom where my office is.... i get to sleep on a tiny single camp bed until my room is back up and running (please insert your sympathy here!!) so i wont be near my computer as much and next week my other brother is returning from germany with 5 kids so i will basically be really struck for time! LUCKILY for you lot, i predicted the hustle and bustle and wrote a few extra chapters to post on a daily basis whilst i wont have time to write, rest assured once i get my room, peace and sanity back i will continue writing, the story lines coming up are too good to give up on!!

So i will try and update a chapter atleast a day but if i dont get chance to please dont hate me coz i will be spending time with 5 children who i havent seen for nearly a year who are my own personal stalkers!! dont hate me but i want to spend as much time spoiling them as possible coz i wont see them for about a year after this week :(:(:(.... so anyways.... i couldnt be doing with the holiday chapters, they were annoying me and i found them incredibly hard to write (probably coz i havent managed to leave england for five years so if you want them writing, i suggest you club together and send me on holiday for some research and i will add them in when i get back lol) Anyways, its a good thing in my eyes coz now we can start getting into the proper story lines.....

For those of you who are impatient rest assured Ruby and Aden will get together eventually, but good things come to those who wait and it is important to have a good friendship foundation before you go into a relationship so if you want Ruby to be happy your just going to have to wait!!! and as for little Charlie and Joeys, the time will come but theres more important matters.... plus Joey is only young i dont want to give her flabby tummy and saggy boobs just yet LOL (only joking to all of those mothers out there :S)

Anyways like i said i wanted to get the bit i didnt like out the way to get into the good stuff, now im back into the bits i enjoy writing i ill make sure i make up for the pathetic holiday attempt, Like i said sorry about the lack of updates in the upcoming week but i promise once next week is over i will give you all a massive update to make up for it PROMISE!!!

If any of you are still reading my authors note (more authors novel) then enjoy the chapter and i will update again as soon as possible!! i will definatly update tomorrow night at some point (probably after 9pm british time!) SO enjoy and read and review and thanks for still reading, as long as there is readers i will carry on writing.

P.S Gunni dont you be telling anyone the future storyline to make them feel better, they will beg and please but keep stum!!

ENJOY xxxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fortnight had passed quickly, too quickly for each of them. They sat in a beer garden as they pondered over their holiday, they had spent their days exploring or lounging around the pool and their nights over fine food and ample drinks.

The whole experience had gone by without a hitch, Charlie was still dubious that nothing was happening between the pair, especially when they had shared a bed the entire holiday. She didn't particularly mind, she knew Ruby had a good head on her and wouldn't do anything stupid, she also knew that Aden was a gent, he would never abuse her or Joeys trust.

Ruby sipped her beer and sighed, "I cant believe this time tomorrow we will be back in aussie"

The other three groaned at the thought. "Hey maybe we should do this every year, the four of us get together and explore the world" Aden piped up happily.

The others all agreed and began discussing locations for their next holiday. Ruby had suggested Lesbos and received a playful slap from Charlie "Hey I have no need to go on a holiday to pick up women, I have Joey" she grinned as she leaned towards her wife.

They finished their drinks and headed towards the shops, determined to spend up. Charlie stopped by a stall to admire a necklace and couldn't resist buying it for Joey, its amber gem would suit her skin tone and bring out the gold in her eyes, Charlie mused to herself, well that and she will look totally hot in just it.

After hours of shopping and numerous bags they made their way back to the hotel to finish packing, their flight left in six hours so they had just enough time to pack, get to the airport and grab some food before they had to board.

"Hey, will we still hang out when we get back to the bay?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Of course we will, I have loved spending time with you this last fortnight, maybe we will have to organise a few card nights on the boat so we can have a drink and catch up" Aden suggested and returned Ruby's grin.

"I'm so glad you came with us" Ruby smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Aden and smiled as she felt his arms enclose around her.

"I'm glad I came too, I'm not looking for to going back though" he sighed and smiled sadly into Rubys eyes.

"Hey, the two of them can go to hell, we don't need them anymore" Ruby smiled.

"I know, its just going to be hard seeing them both again, I'm really sorry I hit Xavier" He grimaced as he remembered.

"No your not and neither am I" she giggled as she moved away to grab her bags.

"Well, lets go" Aden smiled sadly as he opened the door, if truth be told he wanted nothing more than for the four of them to stay there, the whole holiday had been amazing, there were no problems, no hassles. Everyone got along perfectly and they all had so much fun together, he was sad it was coming to an end.

Ruby pushed him lightly from behind "Come on Aid, lets go see if Mrs and Mrs Buckton are sorted"

The plane touched down on Australian soil and the four of them secretly wished they hadn't come back. They rose from their seats mechanically and made their way through the airport terminals. Allowing Joey to collect their luggage they made their way to the car solemly.

"Aid, you wanna stop over for dinner?" Charlie smiled as she revved up her engine and began pulling away from the space.

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks!" He smiled glad that he had gotten more time to spend with the women.

An hour or so later they pulled up to the house, sighing softly Charlie murmered "home sweet home eh?" "Oh come on you lot smile, you wouldn't think we just got back from an amazing holiday" Joey smiled as she opened the door.

They giggled as they Aden and Ruby fought over who could use the toilet first and as Charlie opened the door she felt them both barge past her, she smiled at Joey mouthing the word "kids".

"Morag?" Ruby asked as she stopped dead in the lounge. She had heard the commotion and had made her way through the house to meet them.

"Ruby, Charlie, how was the honeymoon?" Morag asked softly, her face was sunken and her eyes dark and blotchy.

"Morag what's wrong, where's dad?" Ruby asked as she felt her heart gulp into her throat.

"I think you should both sit down, Aden could you possibly make some coffees?" Morag smiled fondly at Aden, she liked him a lot, she knew all about his past and couldn't help but think he had become a true gent through all his woes.

Morag waited while the three women settled on the sofa, she could tell by their faces they knew what news she had brought but she also knew she had to say the words, she had to tell them what had happened.

"I'm sorry girls, Ross died early this morning"


	33. Chapter 33

Hey Guys!!,

Ok i have two apologies to make, i will take this down after a week just so i know everyone got the message.

Ok apology 1!! After my scuba lesson last night, i got home at 11 from it and i started to iron thinking i would iron for an hour or so then post for you, i then realised i had been ironing for 8 hours and it was after 7am!! yeah i know my feet and back are still killing me.... for future reference.... ironing is not a marathon sport, to any professional ironing amongst us all you have my utmost respect!!! ANYWAYS, so i had a cigarette and thought right i will go and post a chapter and guess what...... the family turned up, basically i have just gotten into bed for the first time in two days and instead of falling into a coma from scuba diving for 2 hours, ironing for 8 hours and then being run ragged by 5 little girls for like 13 hours..... i came to post a chapter for you all........

this leads me to apology two..........

I have cocked up on the chapters and missed one out after chapter 32..... basically what you have all read as chapter 33 is not chapter 33 it is infact....... chapter 34 and you have all missed a chapter :(:(:( im really really sorry i was that focused on getting something up for you guys before i fell asleep i totally messed it up!! i know im a complete idiot!!!

So what im going to do to make it up to you is post a couple of chapters now, so you are roughly going to be where i am as i wont get chance to post sunday night because i am cooking sunday roast for 14 people(i know if my back and feet didnt already hurt they will be tomorrow night!!) and then i have to give my bedroom up for the night to my brother and his wife and their kids (imagine the sound of music only not as musical.... unless your tone deaf!!)

So i will post this up, and after this post.... everything will now be right.... so THIS is chapter 33.......... i promise it really is this time (some things will probably make more sence to you now..... however im betting you can guess what happens next LOL)

Sorry again guys and enjoy chapter 33!!!

x

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What, when, how, why did you tell us sooner!" Ruby stammered her world had just fallen out beneath her, she grabbed for the sofa as she felt her legs give way. Aden entered the room again, placing the tray of cups on the table, he wrapped him arms around the small brunette and helped her to the couch again.

When Morag had said the words she had jumped in shock and began to pace the room, Charlie was still staring at the same spot, she was still, so still Joey almost checked to see if she was still breathing, two identical tear paths appeared on her face, there was no sobbing or hysterics, she just sat memorised as the tears fell.

"Your father, he passed away at ten past four this morning, his health has deteriorated so much over the past few months, but every time I broached the subject of telling you both he hushed me, he said he wanted you to enjoy your wedding and honeymoon and that he would tell you himself when you returned, I hated lying to you…"Morag paused for breath as she wiped away her own tears, she knew she would never be real family to these two girls but she had grown to love and respect both of them.

"I didn't phone you this morning because I knew you were returning today anyway, I know it sounds shallow now, but I didn't want to ruin your entire honeymoon by breaking the news to you over the phone in a foreign country when I could wait a few more hours and tell you in person, girls I'm so very sorry" Morag sobbed, she smiled warmly at Aden as he passed her a tissue from the box.

An hour or so had passed, They all sat silently in the room, all lost in their own thoughts, Charlie still stared at the same spot, she hadn't uttered a word or moved, only to accept Joey's hand as it entwined with her own.

"Morag, where are you staying?" Aden broke the silence.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that, I just thought about getting here to tell the girls in person" She sighed thinking whether she should try and hire a van.

"Look, come back to Roman's with me, you can stay in my room, its got clean sheets and everything, I did them before we left" He smiled hopefully, he would do anything for this family, each one of them had helped him in some way and it was the least he could do to help them out at their time of need.

"Thank you, yes that would be lovely" Morag stood showing she was ready to retire, Aden followed her lead and stood. Ruby grasped his hand.

"Morag could you please just give Aid and I a second?" She asked politely.

"Of course, ill clean these dishes away whilst I wait, take your time" She smiled warmly at the pair and gave Charlie a worried look as she passed her.

Once the bedroom door was shut Ruby fell into Aden's arms, she sobbed heavily into his chest.

"I'm, I'm sorry I just needed this before you left" She stammered out between the heaves in her breath.

"Hey don't apologise, its fine, listen I'm here for you, whenever you need to talk, or just want someone to sit quietly with you, you call me ok?" Aden stated as he raised Ruby's eyes to meet his, before either knew what was happening their lips were locked, Ruby allowed her hands to rest on his waist as she hungrily devoured at his lips.

After a few moments they pulled away in time and looked at each other, both staring deeply into the others eyes willing the other to speak first.

"I erm, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you right then, that was the worst timing ever, iv had two weeks to do it and I wait till the moment you find out your dad has….." Aden trailed of when he saw the pained expression in Ruby's eyes.

"You wanted to kiss me on holiday?" She asked surprised, deciding to deal with the problem in front of her first before dealing with the loss of her father.

"Err, yeah I'm sorry, I know I'm your friend, I mean I would never have betrayed your trust in me, or Joey and Charlie's but… look we shouldn't talk about this now, it can wait, there is plenty of time ok?" He smiled hoping he hadn't just made things worse for her.

"Yeah, ok, but just so you know… I wanted to kiss you too, so much but I thought you were into older women, I thought you just saw me as kind of a little sister" Ruby lowered her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment, Aden placed his finger under her chin and met her gaze again.

"Ruby Buckton, I am very much into you, I think your amazing and wonderful, but like I said this isn't the right time for this conversation, I will wait until your ready, just deal with Charlie and stuff and we can talk soon, I promise" He kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her into another quick hug before he made his way into the kitchen to meet Morag, they said their farewells and left, Aden leaving Ruby with a tender smile.

Joey walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, she jumped as Aden walked past the window and into the kitchen.

"Hey, how are they doing?" He was alarmed when Joey turned around to show her pale, tired, sunken face.

"They are asleep. They only really dozed off an hour ago" She sighed, the three of them had laid in bed all night, if one wasn't crying the other was, she didn't know who to comfort more Charlie or Ruby. The entire night had put a huge strain on her, but for the two women she didn't mind.

She poured two coffees then joined Aden sat at the table. They talked absently for a little while, both taking their minds off the concern they felt for the Buckton girls.

"Hey Aid could I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah of course, anything" He smiled warmly at her, she really did look awful and anything he could do to take a bit of strain away would be his pleasure.

"I need to pop into Yabbie Creek, is there any chance I could have a lift"

"Of course when do you want to go?" He smiled taking their cups to the sink and placing them in the bowl.

"I can be ready in five minutes, if that's ok?" She didn't like putting Aden out but she didn't want to disturb the sleeping girls, and she had promised Ross.

"So what are we going to Yabbie Creek for?" Aden glanced towards Joey as he navigated his car towards their destination.

"To be truthful I have no idea, Ross asked me to pick something up when the time came so I have to go to the bank to get it" She smiled sadly, she had just gained a father and he had been taken away from her, she hurt, more than when she had lost her own father but she dreaded to think what Charlie and Ruby were going through.

"I kissed her" Aden stated simply.

"What?" Joey asked looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Last night, when Ruby asked to talk to me before I left, I gave her a cuddle to calm her down and we kissed" Aden glanced towards his best friend to gauge her reaction.

"What did, was she ok?" Joey was confused between how she felt. She didn't want Aden to hurt Ruby and certainly didn't want Ruby to hurt Aden, she didn't think this was the best time for any of this but she would support both of her friends.

"Joey I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise me you wont say a word to a soul, I mean not even to Charlie" he held her gaze for a moment before turning back to the road. "I know my timings off but I need to tell someone before I explode and you're my best friend, you're my person" He sighed.

"And your mine too, your timing with Ruby is dreadful but we all saw this coming, you two have been inseparable for weeks" Joey grinned at the goofy smile on his face.

"I think I'm in love with her, no I know I am, what I had with Belle, I mean at the time it felt right and amazing but what I feel with Ruby is just, oh god I cant explain it! I feel like such a dork when I'm around her, even when I talk about her I feel like such a rambling idiot. Joey she is just so amazing, she is beautiful and free minded, mature but not in the slightest boring, she knows what she wants and she's not afraid to get it, kind, compassionate, she is just so lovely…" he grinned at Joey and laughed when he saw her expression.

"Jo, I don't know what to do, I'm falling in love with her big style and I don't know whether to pursue it or whether I'm just going to make a mess of her life too" He sighed sadly.

"Aid, Charlie and I have known since the wedding that you two would hook up eventually, when we saw you both dancing together there was this atmosphere surrounding you, like you were both lost in this little bubble of love that no one else dare disturb you from, all the time we were away you were inseparable, you were always touching somehow and if you weren't you were smiling at each other, when Rubes left the room you would seek her out and when she returned you would light up, even a blind man could see how you both feel about each other" Joey smiled as she turned her gaze back to Aden. "You're my best friend and I will support you through anything but Ruby is my sister and if you hurt her in even the slightest way I will hunt you down and hurt you!" she grinned relieved of the freedom of grief that hung over the house.

"I wont hurt her, I promise Jo" He smiled back at her, he knew he wouldn't he cared too much about her, his heart ached he wanted nothing more than to be comforting her right now and telling her that he loved her


	34. Chapter 34

A/N Hey guys, make sure you have read chapter 33 because i messed up and but this chapter as 33..... if you havent go back and read it otherwise you maybe a little confused.... im sorry again :( BAD ME!! hope you enjoy this chapter the second time round!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aden helped Joey with the box into the front room and was surprised to see the two women lounging on the couch.

"Hey your up" Joey kissed Charlie lightly noticing her mood was a little better, she still looked a mess in her pj's, her hair was pulled loosely in a bobble, she sat with a soup spoon and a tub of ice cream. Chocolate wrappers were tucked in the couch between her legs and Rubys, she glanced at Ruby and saw the mirror image.

"Well you two have been busy, is there any chocolate or ice cream left in the house?" Joey smiled lovingly towards the pair.

"Where have you been? Your note said back soon and you've been gone ages" Charlie saddened, she had felt lonely when she had woken up to Ruby's face and not Joeys.

Joey smiled to Aden who picked the box up and lifted it infront of the sofa, he sat on the arm chair to the side and allowed his hand to slowly rub Ruby's back, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but knew they needed to talk before that.

"What's this?" Ruby asked before Charlie had chance.

Joey looked nervously towards the floor, she had no idea how Charlie would react to her not mentioning this.

"On our wedding day Ross made me promise when the time came, I had to go to the bank in Yabbie Creek and pick this up, he wouldn't tell me what it was just that I had to do it and I couldn't tell either of you, I'm sorry" Joey allowed a relieved smile to spread her lips when she felt Charlie pull her onto her knee. "Thank you for getting it" she smiled lovingly.

"Have you two just been sat here eating junk food?" Aden asked as he noticed the empty crisp packets on the floor.

"Yeah, we were reminiscing and needed a junk fix" Ruby smiled warmly at Aden.

"Rubes do you want to open it?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I think you should big sis, you're the brave one" Ruby smiled sadly.

Joey moved from Charlie's knee, sitting in the middle of the two girls so she could reach for both of them she smiled as she noticed Charlie hesitate to open the box, eventually she gulped and lifted the lid.

There was five envalopes sat on top of a large bag, the top envelope was a white jiffy bag, Charlie thumbed it and handed it to ruby expectantly. Ruby nervously played with it for a little while, allowing her eyes to read and re read the writing on the front of it.

"To my girls" she smiled as she felt the back for the seam, she carefully tore it open and stared at the dvd that fell onto her lap. She picked it up and looked quizzically at it. There was a label on the top of it that read 'play me'.

Aden took the disk from Ruby and put it in the player, grabbing the controls he sat on the edge of the sofa and wrapped an arm around her.

Charlie smiled as she felt Joeys hand tighten around hers, she allowed her head to seek out joeys as she lovingly rested it against her.

The screen flickered from a black to an image of Ross. He smiled into the camera sadly.

"Girls, if you are watching this then I'm afraid it means I have passed, please don't be sad, think of it as the end of my journey, I'm with your mother now.

I couldn't leave things without saying goodbye, I know I said it in my own little way at the wedding but it just didn't seem enough afterwards. I know the inevitable will happen but it doesn't make it any easier knowing I have to leave you both behind.

I'm glad that Joey is there for you both, by the way thank you for keeping your word Joey, I know it must have been hard not mentioning this to the girls but as I'm sure you will understand I wanted them to get it at the right time" Joey smiled sadly as she felt Charlie snuggle into her, she felt the tears lightly tapping against her shoulder.

"Where do I start? How do I sum everything up in just a few minutes, say all the words I need to say without being able to say them to your faces.

Ruby, I have no doubts that you will grow to be a fine woman, you already have so strong and free willed, so smart and funny and such a pretty face. I want you to know that whatever you do with your life I will be proud but I also wanted to inform you that I saw your dance with Aden. You two seemed to have such a connection and for Joey to choose him as her best man, I know that he must be a great man, he seems it. I hope you find that out before its too late, a father can sense these things" He smiled into the video, Ruby sobbed as Aden tightened his grip on her.

"I want you to listen to your sister, I know she nags sometimes but she only has your best interests at heart, she always has since you grabbed her finger. I want you to look after her, we both know she is a pussy cat, and I know Charlie will be shocked to hear me say that but its true, she needs you to take care of her, Joey may be her wife but you are her sister, you're her best friend and her confidant, you always have been." Ruby leant over and grabbed ahold of Charlie's hand, she managed to grab a bit of Joey's aswell but that didn't matter to her, she needed the contact with her sister.

"Charlie, oh my Charlie, I am so proud of you, the second I met you I knew you were destined for great things, you were such a beautiful baby and you have grown into such a fine woman. I can never tell you how much you helped me, when your mother died I didn't know how I was going to cope with a full time job that took up every hour manageable whilst coping with a toddler and a teenage daughter. If it wernt for you I still don't know how I would have coped.

The day your mother died, that was the day you grew up, you looked after me, made sure I slept and ate, that I was exercising and taking care of myself but more so you looked after Rubes. You treated her like a daughter, you gave her so much care and love that I couldn't help but imagine you with children of your own, when the time is right, you are going to make a wonderful mother, caring and loyal, protective and loving, I'm sure Ruby would agree with me.

Now I know this is hard to hear but I need you to listen, I don't want you hiding your feelings anymore, I want you to talk to Ruby, you and I both know she has the outcome for everything. I know it goes without saying but I need you to look out for her, make sure she is safe and happy, although I know you will do that anyway.

Grow old and be happy Charlie, don't ever let anyone tell you that your love with Joey isn't real, that its not worthy, trust in her and respect her and before you know it you will be my age" Charlie cuddled into Joey and tightened her grip on Rubys hand.

"Joey, my newest daughter, our time together has been short but mostly enjoyable. That day we went fishing for the first time, and we spoke about Charlie and your intentions, that was the moment I knew I could trust you with taking care of my girls, I saw so much love and devotion in your face as you spoke about her.

I am so glad that I can die knowing Charlie will be looked after, she always wants to be the strong person but you know her as well as we do and even if she wont admit it she needs taking care of also.

Always remember that bad things happen for a reason, I know the reassurance is slightly misguided but that awful experience with Robbo, that led you to Charlie, you may have lost self respect, confidence and a job, I'm sure you lost a lot more, but the woman I watched marry my Charlie wasn't that person anymore, she was strong, confident, radiant she was breathtaking and from that experience you have gained a family, a network of love and support, respect and security. Charlie loves you as a wife and Ruby as a sister and trust in my words when I tell you there is no two people that will love you like they will." Joey nuzzled her face into Charlie's head and kissed her softly. She hadn't cried since she had found out but Ross' words spoke to her heart.

"Morag, my dearest Morag. When I lost Karen, I thought I would never love again until there was you, you loved me inspite of my old age and married me despite my bad habbits, you took our vows literally and cared for me every step of the way, you loved me with everything you could and saved me from dying a lonely old man. I can never thank you enough for the times that we have shared and I can only apologise that we didn't have longer together, please don't dwell on our marrage, Some may find it hard to believe but under that rough edge of yours is a heart of gold, a soul that is so considerate and caring, you deserve to be happy. Please don't mourn for me, allow my girls to look after you and when the time is right give your heart again, allow yourself to love again and to be loved and always remember that I loved you with my last breath" Everyone in the room was now crying softly. Charlie had known her dad loved Morag, but she hadn't realised quite how much.

"This box contains a lot of memories, some too hard for me to have around me, I put them in safe keeping for you both, I'm sure Joey will enjoy them also and eventually Aden when you two sort yourselves out. I look the liberty of switching from tape to disk so the memories will be there forever, the second disk is my favourite, I have so many fond memories of that time, so many fond memories of my two girls.

Well, I guess its time to say goodbye. Please be safe and happy, live every day as if it's your last and let your heart love to its fullest. Always be there for each other and be proud of who you are. I love you both so very much, please don't be sad, think of the years we shared, the happy memories and the good times, keep those moments in your heart and they will make you both stronger.

I love you both so much, goodbye my girls, take care" Ross put his hand into the camera lens for a few seconds and then wiping away his tears he was gone as quick as he arrived.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N ok guys here's your last post for the night, i need to get some writing done but more importantly right now i need SLEEP... i have been awake since 9.30 on friday morning and its now 12.45 in the middle of sunday night so even if i attempted to write some more now it would just come out as zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, which probably wouldnt be very entertaining. I know the fun bits are better but if the whole story was fun it would be a little pointless, unfortunatly. anyways the really good stuff is coming up soon, things will happen that will make everyone's boats rock (and not in a good way) all the people we love will be pushed to the edge and one of our foursome adoresome will disappear, but will it be for good? who could it be? whats going to happen to them? i know, iv already written those chapters i just need to write from here to there..... ohhh let me tell you its exciting!!

Anyways, i will try and post another chapter tomorrow (in order!!) but i cant promise anything, but i will try my hardest.... remember to read and review, i like my reviews.... your words are so kind and i have even been called god by a few people..... so touching!!

ENJOY! (p.s still looking for ideas for something bad to happen to Hugo, come on guys give me a hand to give THED what he deserves)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie thumbed at the four letters that were left on the table. One was addressed to Morag, two for Charlie and one for Ruby.

Ruby opened the envelope and peered inside it, she pulled the piece of paper out and her hands shook as she saw the picture left, she pulled it out and stared at it for a few moments, she turned it in her hand to look at the back and saw handwriting she didn't know. The picture was of her and her mother, she had only been born for a few moments, she still lay naked on her mothers chest covered in all sorts of goos and her mother looked beautiful even though slightly dishevelled. On the back the words ' Me with little ruby, defiantly worth the wait" Ruby smiled sadly as she passed the picture to Charlie who eyed it tearfully.

After a few moments ruby carefully unfolded the piece of paper and cleared her throat to allow herself to read the letter aload.

"To my dearest Ruby,

If you are reading this letter then both your father and I have passed, but I am not worried because I know your guardian angel will be there with you every step of the way.

I am writing this an insurance, you never know what is around the corner so just incase I wanted to send you a few words from beyond the grave.

I'm sure when you are reading this you have grown into a fine young woman. Beautiful as the day you were born and I'm sure just as cute and cheeky as you are right now.

I love you my darling Ruby, always remember that mummy loves you. Grow up to be happy, live your life, see the world, find someone to love who will worship the ground you walk on, give your heart to them and settle down, have beautiful children and live a long happy life.

That is my only wish for you my sweetheart.

Love always

Mummy"

Ruby sobbed as she leaned back into Aden, his strong arms relaxing her slightly.

Charlie opened her first letter and noted that the envelope on the inside read 'not to be opened until Ruby's wedding day' she slipped it back in and put it back in the box, opening the second envelope she grinned as she spotted her picture.

Ross had told her the story hundreds of times of the day she was born, but now she could see, the image was of her and her mother, they were gazing lovingly into each others eyes, a smile played on Charlie's lips. She flipped it over carefully and ran her fingers over her mother's hand writing, it had been such a long time since she had seen it yet she recognised it instantly.

"My darling Charlotte, most beautiful baby ever born, my little princess" She grinned as the memory flashed back to her, their mother had always called Charlie her little princess, she heard her mothers voice in her head "I love you my little princess, sweet dreams" She opened the letter and followed Ruby's lead.

"My Princess Charlie,

I'm sure your still going by that name since you hate Charlotte so much, either way you are still my princess no matter what age you are when you read this.

I have an image in my mind, that you will be sat on a sofa reading this after your father and I have passed, you have a beautiful brunette holding your hand, and of course ruby is there, would she let you go anywhere without her.

You are a married woman in this visage, so happy and content, so in love and if this image is correct then I am so very happy. I had a dream last night that I wouldn't be around for much longer, it scared me.

Should the worst happen I want you to know that I don't expect you to drop your life to look after Ruby, I want you to live your life, to be happy and grow old, to get married to a wonderful person who loves and respects you, I want you to live.

Never forget who you are in your heart, and never try to be something your not, be yourself and the world will be your oyster,

I love you my princess,

Mum"

Charlie smiled happily, she folded the letter and placed it in the envelope, she grabbed the picture and stared intently at it.

She allowed Joey to take a look at it who instantly cooed. "Oh my god you were so gorgeous" she grinned, the cogs in her mind turning at how beautiful their child would be with Charlie as a mother.

"Listen Rubes, iv gotta go and sort some work stuff out, do you want me to pop round tonight after work?" He smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, do you think we could finish that conversation tonight?" Ruby smiled hopefully, her dad had seen it and called her on it, she couldn't deny it anymore she wanted Aden, she felt so much more for him than she had ever felt for Xav and she wanted to tell him so.

"Yeah sure, ill be around about half five ok?" He kissed her lightly on the forehead as he stood, waving at the other two women he exited the house, a smile playing on his lips that tonight was the night.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Sorry about the delays lately guys, feeling quite guilty! that is you lot caught up to me for now so i had better get writing (well caught up except the loads i have written for later on in the story lol!!) I hope you enjoy this chapter and i will be writing some more tonight once iv woken up a bit so hopefully i will get some good stuff uploaded for you over the next week!

Thanks for all your patience while im really busy.... btw dinner went great and i didnt burn a thing....... there was me panicking! Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember the more you review the faster i type.......... and seen as i have nothing for you to read at the moment you want me to type fast!

Thanks for the reviews so far! ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three women were looking through old albums that were in the box, Joey was having a whale of a time seeing the two women growing up, she laughed as Charlie and Ruby explained family members, they told her about where the pictures were taken and reminisced about tales from holidays,

They jumped at the abrupt knock on their door, all three warily walked into the kitchen, Joey bravely opened the door, knowing Charlie was behind her for support should she need it. She came face to face with a massive spray of flowers.

"Mrs and Mrs Buckton?" The flowers spoke as a man's head popped up beside them.

"Yes" Joey stammered as she looked towards Charlie who shrugged. Joey grinned as she took the flowers; placing them on the table she read the card aloud.

"I'm so sorry for your loss but know you have family to support you through this time. A" Joey looked up confused, "A, who is A?" Ruby giggled "it will be Aden."

"Ruby Buckton?" They all jumped just assuming the delivery man had already left.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied and shrieked as she saw the bouquet twice the size be lifted from the side of the house.

"Oh my god!" She grinned as the man walked away. She looked for a card and noticed a large envelope tucked in the bottom. She pulled it out carefully and stared at it when something inside it moved.

She opened the envelope carefully removing the card from inside.

"Ruby,

I'm sorry for your loss but I will be here to help you every step of the way!

Enclosed is a small present to help you get that sparkle back in your eye.

Aden xx"

She looked embarrassed at Charlie and Joey then opened the small box inside, she gasped as the sight hit her eyes.

Inside was a small white gold cross, there was a small diamond in the centre of it, it glistened happily up at her. She took it from the box and put it straight on and smiled at the two women in front of her.

"Wow, that looks expensive" Charlie commented.

"Well it would be, you don't buy the woman you love cheap jewellery" Joey stated as she inspected the necklace.

"What?" Charlie asked when she realised what Joey had said.

"Oh err nothing just it's a nice necklace, really beautiful" Joey stated cursing herself.

"Aiden loves me? Are you sure?" Ruby asked her face straight.

"Oh shit, we can't talk about this Rubes" Joey groaned, she had really put her foot in it this time.

"Oh my god he loves me!" Ruby smiled at Charlie who pulled her into a hug.

"Didn't I tell you it would work out if it was meant to?" Charlie grinned into her sister's hair.

"He actually said those words to you; he said that he loved me?" Ruby shrieked.

"Actually I said that I had fallen in love with you" Ruby spun around to see a smiling Aden stood at the door hopefully, he grinned as Ruby ran into his arms and allowed their lips to crash together.

Charlie laid on the sofa, her back resting against a mass of cushions and pillows, she smiled as she felt Joeys weight shift a little as she moved to grab some popcorn from the bowl on the floor. Charlie watched as she brought a piece to her mouth, and then allowed her hand to move above her head.

Charlie grinned as she leaned forward and allowed her lips to enclose around the fingers holding a piece of popcorn for her.

"Thanks baby" Charlie smiled before turning her attention back to the TV. She giggled as she saw an image of herself at the age of five, they had decided to watch some old home movies that were in the box from her father.

Charlie was in the back garden of the family home she had grown up in, she was wearing a children's police uniform, complete with handcuffs and gun. She ran around the garden chasing imaginary thief's, every now and then diving onto the ground and rolling around, dodging flying bullets.

"Here's a drink for officer cute" her mothers voice called from outside the view, Charlie stopped and ran towards her mother, she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Mummy" Charlie grinned upwards and drank the juice quickly.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you wouldn't rather be a ballet dancer, I can get lessons for you so you get really good?" Her mother asked sweetly.

"No" Charlie replied adamantly. "I want to be a pweece offcer just like daddy!"

Her mother grinned at her "I'm never going to change your mind am i?"

"No, daddy, daddy, can I come out in the car tonight?" Charlie jumped on the spot, the excitement running from every pore.

"No sweetheart, not tonight, daddy has to catch some naughty people and he can't do that when he's looking after his little princess" The camera shook a little as he laughed at the pout his daughter gave.

"One day when you're bigger, I promise I will take you out, ok?" He asked once he had calmed his laughter but the camera shook once more and the little girl in front of him began jumping again and nodding her head so fast he were sure it would pop off.

"Oh my god! You were so cute" Joey beamed up at her.

"Shut up" Charlie rolled her eyes and shot Ruby and Aden a glare for laughing.

"Awww look at you, I cant wait to have little you's running around" Joey smiled.

Charlie rested back and allowed her mind to run, she had never really thought about children, she had spent so much of her life focussing on her career, plus she had never really met anybody that she would want to raise children with, she wanted to raise children with Joey but she hadn't really considered it, they had never yet had that talk. She decided that when they were alone she would bring it back up and see where they stood on the whole children situation.

She allowed her attention to focus on the screen again as she saw herself at a school, she recognised the hall to be her old school, she must have been atleast ten, even then she was tall and beautiful.

She stood on a stage infront of her year and the parents that had attended, a few teachers stood to the side.

"Oh my god I remember this" Charlie gasped. "We had to do this stupid presentation about what we wanted to be when we grew up. All the boys said footballers or astronaughts and the girls said hairdressers or flight attendants!" she giggled.

"My name is Charlie Buckton, when I grow up I want to be a police officer, ever since I can remember that's all I wanted to be. My dad is a police officer and I am so proud of him, he tells me storys after his shifts about the type of people he locks up and what they have done, I want to stop bad people from hurting others, I want to protect the people I love and live in a safe area where I don't have to worry about bad people.

I want to be a police officer because it means I get to help people but I get to wear a really cool uniform and drive really fast in a car with flashing lights, you don't even have to wait in traffic, that is what I want to be when I'm older" The younger Charlie shrugged and moved off the stage.

"Aw Charlz, you were the cutest kid!" Ruby laughed.

"Just wait the footage of you is somewhere in here" Charlie poked her tongue out at her sister and received a piece of popcorn to the head.

"Charlie, are you excited about your little brother or sister?" The voice broke their laughter and drew their attention back

"NO!" Charlie stomped her foot.

"But why, you like babies, your always talking to them and playing with them, this will be your very own" Her father stated.

"I want a dog! I don't want a sister and I defiantly don't want a brother….. I want a DOG!" she shouted and pouted gaining laughter.

"Sweetheart your going to have a brother or sister, what shall we call it if it's a girl?" Her mother asked trying to peak some interest.

"stupid" Charlie grinned as she crossed her arms.

"We are not calling this baby stupid" Her father spoke trying to control his laughter.

"I don't care, I don't want a baby!!!" Charlie screamed before the screen blackened again.

The image returned but this time was of a heavily pregnant woman.

"Wow, darling your so big now" Charlie and Ruby grinned as they heard their fathers words of endearment, it had been so long since they had heard that tone in his voice.

"That's because I'm ready to pop!" She giggled then held her hand to her bump. "Its about time, this little one is kicking me to pieces!"

"Maybe she will be a dancer, you never know" The male voice said hopefully, he was proud of his daughter wanting to be a copper but he wished she would be a little more girly at times.

"Hey Charlie have you thought of a name yet for your sister?" Their mother asked softly.

"I have told you I don't want a sister I want a…"

"Dog! Ok we know you want a dog!!" her fathers voice laughed. "but your not having a dog your having a baby sister"

The younger Charlie sighed and pouted.

"Ok if you were getting a dog what would you call it, maybe the name will be nice for the baby" Her mother smiled towards her.

"I want to call it Copper" Charlie smiled proudly.

"Sweetheart we cant call the baby copper!" Her mum giggled.

"No not the sister…. The DOG!" Charlie stomped away and the screen focused on her mother who was laughing quietly.

"I'm glad to see your not a grumpy little git anymore Charlz" Joey smiled towards her.

"I wasn't grumpy…. I wanted a dog!!" Charlie pretended to pout which received laughs from around the room.

The screen blanked out again.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N ok guys, here is another installment for you seen as i didnt get to post yesterday. can i just say how disturbed i am by how many of you actually want Hugo to be eaten by a shark...... sharks dont generally eat humans you know.... they dont really like the taste of us.... thats why so many surfers and divers only really get one or two bites and then get left..... because the shark tastes the human blood and thinks sod that ill have fish n chips instead.... the only shark that would be likely to eat him is the Tiger shark..... if your stupid enough as a qualified diving instructor to go swimming without any protection or buddys in tiger shark infested waters..... the fastest most vicious shark there is..... you deserve to be eaten...... HOWEVER!! I dont think i want to allow sharks the bad name of man eaters just to get rid of Hugo.... i wouldnt do that to my beloved sharks..... maybe a giant squid.... like that thing off of pirates of the carribean.......

Anyways i hope you like this chapter, having a bit of writers block coz all i want to do is write the good bits and not this stuff that leads to it lol..... i will get there as quick as i can!

ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aden laughed as he watched miniature Charlie and Rubys running around the screen. Charlie had spent so much time playing with Ruby as a baby and a toddler. It was sweet the way they interacted.

There had been one occasion when Charlie had fallen over and cut her knee open, a four year old Ruby had wobbled over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Don't cry cha cha!"

At Ruby's words Charlie had instantly calmed down and let her father clean up her knee and put a bandage on it, all the while Ruby hung onto her and soothed her, when her father had finished Ruby pulled back "Don't worry Cha Cha, me kiss it better!" Ruby bent over and laid a kiss on top of the band aid.

"Thanks Rubes, its all better now" a teenage Charlie smiled at the little girl who held her hand out to her big sister. Charlie took her hand and stood up "Come on Rubes, lets go play" Charlie smiled down at her sister who was in turn grinning goofily up at her.

" I wuv you cha cha" Ruby beamed. "I love you too Rubes" Charlie grinned down at her sister.

"You two were so cute" Joey grinned as she stood up and stretched out as the second disk finished. Her bones ached and her muscles throbbed.

Charlie grinned up at her wife "What do you mean were, I still am cute"

"Defiantly" Joey grinned as she leaned in to kiss her wife. "I'm going to head to bed, I will see you there"

Charlie grabbed Joey and lifted herself up "I'm coming now darling" They waved goodnight to Ruby and Aden and headed to their room.

"Maybe I should call it a night too" Aden smiled sadly.

"Why don't you stay, I mean not to…. I don't really want to be alone…. Its still all so raw" Ruby sighed as she leaned into her boyfriend. She hadn't thought of Aden as her boyfriend before and the realisation made her smile.

"Hey, you don't have to explain, if you want me to stay I will stay, we can just cuddle and talk" Aden grinned kissing her softly. The whole night had been spent watching home movies and picking at food, they had eaten a take away earlier that night, it felt right to him.

He couldn't shrug off the feeling that he was where he belonged, being with Ruby, with these three women it felt like home to him.

"Rubes, I want you to know, there's no pressure… when your ready, your ready. I want to make sure you know that, that I'm not going to pressure you or rush you" He smiled at Ruby.

"I know you wouldn't, your too good a person" Ruby smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. "come on lets get some sleep" Ruby grinned as she pulled Aden up by his arm and led him to her room.

Charlie allowed her hand to snake across Joeys tight stomach. Her face buried into her shoulder and hair.

"I wuv you Cha cha" Joey giggled.

"I wuv you too Joey" Charlie kissed her bare shoulder.

"Are you ok? Its going to be a big day tomorrow" Joey sighed.

"Yeah, we are older than when we buried mum, I know it will be hard but we have a whole support network, and I have you to hold my hand" Charlie forced a smile to her lips.

"I promise I will not let your hand go for a second" Joey allowed her hand to gently stroke her partners arm.

"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" Charlie allowed her gaze to focus intently on her lover.

"about what?" Joey asked confused.

"kids" Charlie said simply.

"Erm, well yeah eventually I see children in our future, don't you?" Joey felt her mouth dry out, why had she not thought to discuss this before they had married, all she had ever wanted was a child of her own and with one word Charlie could take that all away from her.

She calmed instantly when Charlie nodded slightly. " It hadn't really crossed my mind but when you said that earlier, I don't know all I could think about was how much I want children with you, how much I want to make a baby with you" Charlie returned Joey's beam.

"How many do you want?" Joey grinned, she couldn't believe they were discussing this, she felt like she was walking on air, like she were dreaming.

"Oh I don't know, one is lonely, there was two of us and that was perfect, or three, but no more than three…." Charlie allowed her lips to seek out Joey's as she expressed her love with her lips.

"How many do you want?" Charlie asked as she pulled away and allowed her hands to carry on playing with Joey's stomach.

"I think, two or three too, but to be honest I would have a hundred babies with you Charlie" Joey grinned.

"I don't think so, imagine trying to get in the bathroom on a morning!" she giggled as she cuddled into her wife.

"Joey?"

"Yes Charlie?" Joey rolled her head to the side to allow her eyes to meet her soul mates.

"After tomorrow is out of the way, can we start trying?" Joey couldn't help her heart strings tighten at how shy Charlie had gone, the traces of the toddler and teenager they had spent the night watching, were evident on her face.

"If there was a way, I would start trying with you right now" Joey grinned as she rolled on top of Charlie and began attacking her with her lips.

"You know what I mean Mrs Buckton" Charlie gasped as she felt Joeys lips tighten around her neck, she pulled back slightly and gazed into the deep pools that were Charlie's eyes.

"Once the funeral is out of the way and you have got yourself sorted, I promise we will start looking into options" Joey grinned, she couldn't believe it herself.

"I think you will make a hot mother" Joey grinned as she began kissing Charlie again.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N ok heres another chapter for my loyal fans, mine and Jarlies, hope you enjoy! Like always read and review, makes me type faster lol.

ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie stood in the bathroom, small beads of water rolling down her tanned silken skin. The shower had relaxed her a little but now she was out she just stood staring at herself in the mirror, The realisation had hit her, sure she had cried, she had felt the pain but now it really hit her.

She heard the door creak behind her and watched in the mirror as Joey carefully walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her stomach, she laid her head on Charlie's back and held her, eventually the sobs started and Joey held her tighter.

"Its ok baby, I'm here I promise I wont let you" Joey repeated her words softly into Charlie's back, after a few moments the sobs weakened until eventually they stopped.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"There is no need to apologise, come on lets get you dressed and we can grab some breakfast?" Joey watched as Charlie turned in her arms, she bent down slightly and allowed her lips to meet with Joey's.

"What would I do without you wifey?" She asked sadly.

"Well my love, I'm afraid I'm here to stay, your not getting rid of me that easily so you will just have to get used to having me around" Joey smiled lovingly.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life, right by your side" Charlie allowed her fingers to interlock with Joey's as her other hand grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

Ten minutes later saw Charlie sat at the table in the dining room wearing just a pair of shorts and a simple vest. Joey stood over the stove humming softly as she waited patiently for the kettle to boil.

Ruby and Aden entered quietly and smiled when they realised they wernt alone.

"You're here early Aid" Joey smiled as she pointed at the cups and he shook his head informing her he wasn't joining them for coffee's.

"I'm just heading home now for a shower and to get changed then I will be back" He smiled warmly at his best friend as he laid his hand softly on Charlie's shoulder to allow her knowledge of his support.

"Right beautiful, I had better go and get sorted" he tried to hide his grin as he turned to Ruby.

"Ok, I had better do the same" She smiled sadly. Aden pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He allowed his face to drop to the side of her head, his lips almost on top of her ears. " I will be an hour at the most" Ruby nodded into his embrace, pulling back slightly she allowed her lips to brush lightly against his. He loosened his grip and made for the door, both feeling instantly weaker and colder as their contact was broken.

"See you guys soon, is there anything you need?" He asked as he held back leaving, he really didn't want to but he could hardly go to his girlfriends fathers funeral in long grey shorts and a black t-shirt. He watched as the girls shook their heads and left them to it. He hated seeing them all so upset, he vowed to make sure that they were cheered up soon. He had spent time talking to Ross on the wedding night and he knew Ross would not want them all upset, he wanted his life celebrated, so he vowed he would do Ross's work and cheer his girls up.

An hour later Aden knocked on the door softly. Joey turned and smiled as he entered, her smiled warmed when Morag followed him in. He looked half apologetically at Joey, hoping he had done the right thing by asking Morag to come with him.

Joey nodded slightly and offered Morag a coffee, she couldn't help but feel bad for Morag, she looked a wreck, only half the woman she had been when she had broken the news to the girls. They had seen her once or twice since then but today she looked purely dreadful.

Ruby entered the room and her sullen face broke when she saw Aden, she walked confidently over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Carefully whispering how much she had missed him.

She pulled away and handed him the necklace he had bought her, she turned around as Aden locked the clasp, placing a simple kiss on top of Ruby's head, he grabbed a coffee from Joey and sat it next to Morag, returning to grab his and Ruby's they joined Morag at the table attempting to make small talk.

Eventually Charlie joined the four, as she walked into the room Joey felt her heart jump into her mouth, she swore for a moment she stopped breathing as she allowed her eyes to flow over Charlie's form.

"Wow" she finally muttered cursing herself for the thoughts running through her mind on the day of her father in laws funeral. Charlie grabbed a coffee and began to drink it quickly; she needed the caffeine to help her get through the rest of the day. She had chosen to wear a dress instead of trousers. It came to the bottom of her knees, black almost Lycra like material. The sleeves were three quarter length and the neck dipped and pooled from her long slender neck to the base of her cleavage. She wore a simple necklace that Joey had bought her on their holidays, it was silver with Topaz gems encrusted to it, it pulled out the colour in her eyes and matched her engagement ring.

Charlie smiled and greeted Morag as she sat next to Joey who instantly entwined their fingers, making sure she kept her promise from last night, not to let go of her hand.

Eventually the herse arrived and the five of them slowly made their way to the funeral car. Charlie looked into the back of the black herse and saw her fathers coffin, she wanted nothing more than to run to it, lift the lid and snuggle into his arms, tell him to wake up because it was a misunderstanding. She tore her eyes away and noticed the tears welling in Ruby's, she pulled her into her and held her tightly as the sobs started.

"He's really…. He's really gone isn't he?" Ruby sobbed into her sisters shoulder.

"Yeah he is, I'm sorry Rubes" Charlie soothed as she stroked her hand over Ruby's hair. Ruby pulled herself tighter into Charlie as her sobs engulfed her soul.

"He's gone" she repeated over and over again, asif trying to force the words to be real in her head. Charlie glanced at Joey with sorrowful eyes, she didn't know how to sooth her baby sister, when they had buried their mother they at least had their fathers support.

"Guys, why don't you go ahead, I think me and Rubes will walk there" Charlie pleaded with Joey not to argue, she knew she wouldn't like the idea of leaving her but she needed some time alone with her sister.

Joey nodded knowingly and laid her hand on Aden's arm when she heard him begin to protest. Joey, Aden and Morag watched on helplessly as the two Buckton girls walked away from them, Charlie reached down and held Ruby's hand, Ruby glanced up at her sister tearfully and smiled.

"Rubes, I know it hurts, but you know we will cope don't you?" Charlie asked sadly, they had walked in silence for a few minutes and she had decided it was time to break it.

"I know Charlz, with mum she was there one day and gone the next and I found that hard to understand, even though I was five at the time. I remember when I was a little older, about 8, I remember thinking if that happened to mum it could quite as easily happen to you or dad" Ruby wiped the tear that rolled across her cheek.

"I remember thinking if I was going to lose one of you, I wanted to know so I had time to say goodbye, so I could right all the wrongs and you know make peace with things but now I think it was worse. I have spent the last year and a half just waiting, waiting and waiting and now he is gone the whole time has felt like a blur" Charlie allowed her gaze to fall upon the sea as she listenened to her sisters words, she needed to allow her to vent.

"All I have been able to think about is when you go, your next… I don't know whether I can say goodbye to you. I'm not saying mum and dad were bad parents in any way but your more like my mother, you have given so much up for me and done everything you could to support me in everyway, you're my guardian angel, my best friend, my sister, I don't want to lose you too" Ruby allowed the sobs to take over her body again.

"Hey, Rubes I am not going anywhere for a very long time ok? I couldn't leave you and Jo, you're my family, my home, you two are where I belong, please don't dwell on what may happen in the future. Dad made me promise to live for the day so I want you to do the same, do what makes you feel happy today and deal with the consequences tomorrow. Rubes…. I'm not going to leave you" Charlie pulled her sister tightly and allowed her tears to fall.

"I promise I will always look after you" Charlie sobbed into Ruby. "I promise I will look after you too" Ruby sobbed and made Charlie giggle a little.

"Come on, lets go give the old man a proper send off, then what do you say after the coffee and cakes you and I get pissed?" Charlie grinned, she knew she wanted nothing more to down a cold drink, to feel the alcohol burn at her throat.

"Sounds like a plan" Ruby smiled as she took Charlie's hand again. "Come on Cha Cha, dad will be waiting"


	39. Chapter 39

A/N ok guys, it is 7.13 am here.... i have been up all night writing lol whoops! oh well got a few more chapters written (nearly at chapter 50 lol) i have to apologise for the upcoming chapters as they are about moving house and i am very much an interior designer and get soooooo carried away with it so you may want to skip those chapters lol!

Anyways as you can tell from my comment up there ^ some good times are coming... for a while...... so enjoy this chapter coz the next ones will be feel good chapters for a while till i get to the next GOOD bit hee hee........ oooh its exciting :D!!

Thought i would give you all another quick update just because i love you all so much lol ENJOY xx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their way over the brow of the hill they saw on the horizon the funeral party. Charlie tightened her grasp on Ruby's hand and groaned internally, the smiled to each other and silent words flowed between the pair, words of comfort and support, confidence and love. Tightening their grip they picked up the pace, the whole town had turned out for the funeral. Charlie looked at all the supportive faces coming closer into view and knew she had made the right choice to make this sea side town their home.

Charlie's eyes met Joeys worried expression which instantly softened when Charlie smiled towards her. That smile told Joey that everything was ok, she didn't need to worry, the day would be hard but the Buckton girls would do what they always did, hold each other up high and support each other.

Charlie reached out for Joeys hand as they made their way to the graveside, Ruby's hand began to tremble, Charlie soothed it rubbing her thumb over the back of it. Aden seeing a still slightly distressed Ruby slid his arm over her shoulder and allowed her to sob into him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Ross Buckton, a loving husband, doting father and protector of our community" The vicar spoke from the head of the grave.

Joey felt Charlie's weight shift onto her, she knew Charlie well, probably better than herself and knew how much she hated people seeing her feelings. Only two people were allowed to see this side of her, Joey and Ruby and she knew it must be hard for her to fight over control and mourning her father. She moved her left hand to entwine with Charlie's and snaked her right hand around Charlie's waist, she nuzzled her nose into Charlie's shoulder and whispered just loud enough for the taller brunette to hear "If you fall, I will catch you… always"

Charlie allowed a small smile to play on her lips as she kissed the top of Joey's head, although today was a sad day she couldn't help but think how lucky she had been to find such a supportive, loving and doting person.

"I believe Ross' daughter Charlotte would like to say a few words" Charlie snapped back to reality from her thoughts. She gulped inwardly and walked to the head of the grave. She looked down sadly at the wooden coffin laid at the bottom.

"Dad was a great man" She paused as she heard the croak in her voice and the tears stinging her eyes.

"I knew that from the day I met him, we have been watching home movies and so many memories came flooding back, ever since I can remember I wanted to be a cop, just like him, I wanted to be my dad, I was so, so proud of him. I watched as he loved Ruby and I, as he cared for us and protected us, he picked us up and dusted us off" Charlie sighed.

"We all knew this was coming, Dad knew, he said his goodbyes at the wedding, he gave us all our last orders. He told us not to cry, not to be sad, that when this moment came we had to think back to that day, to remember the smiles and laughter we shared with him, he had a good life, he loved his wife, our mother very much and it broke his heart when she died, but he was strong and eventually met and fell in love with Morag, She cared and supported him in his final days and for that I know Ruby and I will forever be thankful" She smiled sadly at Morag.

"Its always hard to lose a fellow officer, there is an unspoken law that we are tied to each other, a family if you like, a lot of the officers here today to show their respect have probably never met dad but they are here, that's the cops law, you look out for your brothers. It breaks my heart that not only are we burying one of the best officers, we are burying our father.

Rest in peace Dad, I love you" Charlie whispered her final words into the grave. She lifted some soil and allowed it to fall between her fingers, the sound as it hit the wooden lid pounded in her ears, her tears flowed freely down her face as she made her way back to Joeys waiting arms, she launched herself towards her and took comfort as Joey caught her and soothed her.

Ruby walked to the head of the grave and looked into it, mirroring Charlie's earlier actions. Charlie noticed the crumbling expression on Ruby's face, she watched as she saw her little sisters heart breaking, she rushed to her side and gripped her hand tightly.

Ruby smiled at the contact, her confidence growing. "When we lost mum I was so young I didn't understand why everyone was crying, why so many people were upset. I mean dad told me she had gone to heaven and all I could think was that was a good thing, I imagined her in the clouds wearing this beautiful white dress with these gorgeous wings, looking down and watching us. I cant think of dad like that, for one I don't think he would suit a white dress, I think he would be wearing his dress uniform, I remember him loving it so much and he always looked so handsome and smart in it.

I understand now why so many people hurt at these things, its so final and distressing, I mean in ten minutes there will be so much soil on him, he will be just like every other grave here… but he wont be, for he will lie a man who served his country, he helped so many people and protected so many also, he loved two women with all of his heart, he loved mum and he made his family with her and he loved Morag, he spent his final days with her caring for him so I have peace that she did everything in her power to protect him. Here will lie a loving father, a father that knew after losing his wife he had to support two children, he put his pride aside and allowed his eldest to become a parent to his youngest. He knew that after he went he didn't need to worry about any of us because he knew that every single one of us had at least one person in this community to look after us. Here lies my hero, my father and I for one will always love him, rest in peace daddy"

Ruby sobbed her last four words as she held the soil out over the grave, she hesitated slightly as her hand trembled, but as she felt the increased pressure on the hand that was encased inside Charlie's, she allowed the mud to drop through her fingers before she and Charlie walked back to the two loving supporting faces waiting for them.

The remainder of the ceremony was a blur to almost everyone, they were aware of words being said, aware that people were moving around them but nothing entered their minds but their thoughts.

The remainder of the attendees made their way to the surf club for the buffet that had been laid for the occasion but Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Aden and Morag held back from the crowd.

Aden pulled Ruby into his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed. Charlie allowed her hand to find Morag's shoulder supportively.

"It was a beautiful service" She commented as her eyes stared at the coffin.

"Morag, I want you to know, just because dad has gone doesn't mean your not part of this family now, once you join the Buckton's, you never leave" Charlie smiled sadly as she saw a tear roll from Morag's eye.

"I can see why Ross was so proud of you both, should I have had children of my own, I would wish they would be just like you two" Morag sighed as she tore her eyes away from Ross' coffin and into Charlie's piercing blue eyes.

"I can see why dad loved you, at first I wasn't so sure but I see it now, I will never be able to thank you for all you did for him" Charlie sighed sadly.

"It was my pleasure, I wouldn't have traded any of those moments for anything" Morag allowed a smile to tickle her lips as she thought back to all the laughter they had shared over the months they had been married.

"I was honoured to be a part of your fathers life" She nodded." As I am honoured to be a part of yours and Ruby's. and if there is ever anything either of you need, you know where to go. I promised Ross I would keep my 'eagle eyes' on you, that's what he called them" she allowed a giggle which made the four of them giggle too.

"Well the same applies to you Morag, you are always welcome in our home, like Charlie said your part of the family now" Ruby smiled as she cuddled into her sister. All eyes returned to the grave.

"Right, I have a very expensive bottle of whisky waiting with Alf, your father made me promise we all toast his name to it, shall we go and crack it, I know I'm in need of drink" Morag allowed her control to raise, she felt comfort that she had allowed these four youngsters see her soft side, but she didn't want them thinking she was soft. She glanced around as all nodded. Ruby linked arms with her as they began walking towards the car that would take them to the surf club.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N ok you can thank AuthorW for this chapter seen as she hinted so nicely lol. The next chapter is one of my favourites but your not getting it till i get 200 reviews, we are on 196 so 4 more before you get it hee hee (i know im mean but i dont care i am god in this story lol)

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review, after all i havent slept in 25 hours because i have been writing more chapters for you all... i know im nice arnt i.....

ENJOY x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To dad" Charlie slurred as she threw the shot of vodka down her throat, quickly followed by three more. They had stayed at the surf club for a few hours before apologising to Morag and escaping.

They were now sprawled out on the deck of the boat, they had decided to have a good drink to numb their pain. And a drink or two had gotten a little out of hand and now shots were being drunk by the bottle.

"Hey Charlz, can you remember that song dad used to sing when we went camping?" Ruby giggled from her position. Aden was sat on a large cushion with his legs stretched out in front of him. Ruby half sat, half laid between his legs, her upper body weight resting upon Aden.

"Yeah I do" Charlie giggled before she began singing loudly. "There once was a man named Michael Finnegan" She giggled again.

"He grew whiskers on his Chinigen" Ruby added as she giggled too.

"The wind came out and blew them in again, poor old Michael Finnegan, begin again" They finished together and giggled.

"Hey Jo, can we take our kids camping every year?" Charlie whined which made Joey giggle.

"Of course we can sweetheart, only if you promise to get drunk and sing like that again though" She giggled again as Charlie swatted her.

"Wait, what kids?" Ruby interrupted their playful fighting.

"Oh Rubes, guess what?" Charlie jumped excited.

"Erm, you and Joey are going to start a family?" Ruby giggled as Charlie dumped back down again.

"No actually smart arse, we are going to add to our already perfect family" Charlie grinned as she kissed Joey lovingly.

"I'm going to be a mum" Charlie giggled which caused the others to laugh with her.

Joey awoke early, she felt the swaying below her and instantly felt sick. She carefully wriggled from the tight hold Charlie had on her and made her way below deck to freshen up a little. When she returned she saw a lot of green faces, each one looked like they would empty their stomach at any minute. They hastily made their way off the boat before sea sick/hangover kicked in too bad.

Aden had said he would leave the girls to it for the morning, knowing they had to attend the reading of the will. He kissed Ruby farewell and jogged off.

An hour or so later, All three had showered and were now sat in the front room nursing coffees when Morag knocked on the door.

"Only me girls, are you home?" She shouted from the door hole.

"Come in Morag, you don't need to knock, your family remember" Charlie smiled but secretly cursed the elder woman for making so much noise.

"Morning girls… wow you really sent your dad off last night" she smirked as she saw the same face Aden had returned home with.

"Right shall we get straight to business, I have to return to the city this afternoon to sort some things out over there" she sighed, she had thought about it and decided after all the visits over the years it was time to make summer bay her home. She wanted to get her flat up for sale immediately before the housing market fell and she wanted to get a bankers draft to place a deposit on a small bungalow in the town.

"Ok girls, as you know there are three main beneficiaries, Charlie, Ruby and Myself. Now, I will start with joint assets, the house that Ross and I lived in was left to the both of you, initially Ross had intended that you move back to the city with somewhere to live, but he changed his mind and wanted you to sell it and buy a place here, if that is what you wanted I can get the ball rolling this afternoon, I just need confirmation" Morag smiled.

"What do you think Rubes, stay or go?" Charlie asked knowing the decision was a little harder than that if Ruby wanted to leave but at least if they knew the plans preparations could be made.

Morag's heart had sunk, she was expecting to get a little closer to Ross' girls living in the same town as them.

"If it's ok with you, I want to stay in the bay, I love it here" Ruby smiled softly hoping Charlie thought the same.

"Ok, Morag if you could make the arrangements that would be great" Charlie smiled warmly at Morag, she knew she didn't want to leave and she knew Joey loved living by the sea. Morag silently celebrated at the news.

"My pleasure, I will get it on the market tonight and keep you updated on the progress, Ok, Now there is a few accounts here, they will have to go through probate before you can touch any of the money but the total amount is somewhere in the region of 40 to 60 thousand which is to be split 50/50, Ross has asked that Ruby's share be put to one side until she is 18 but that Charlie has immediate access to it should she need it" Morag smiled at the surprised faces around her.

"Now Ross has left the car to Ruby, asking that she promises to be careful with it" Morag smiled as Ruby shrieked.

"And Charlie he wishes for you to take the old motorbike, he commented that you would suit it be he wouldn't be in the slightest offended should you wish to sell it" Charlie giggled.

"He was always trying to get me to ride that bloody thing!" She glanced at Joey who held a dreamy look, Charlie nudged her and giggled as she began to blush at the attention she was getting.

"Now Joey, Ross amended his will last week, he wanted to make sure you were also taken care of, so once probate has been sorted you will receive ten thousand and Ross also asked me to make sure you received all of his fishing equipment, which includes rods, tents, chairs, barbeques…. Pretty much all sorts, sorry Charlie I tried to tell him not to" Morag laughed when Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Ross wrote me into his will" Joey stated feeling slightly guilty.

"Well, why wouldn't he, he loved you" Charlie kissed her lightly washing away her worries.

"Its true Joey, he cared deeply for you and he was glad Charlie has chosen to share her life with you" Morag smiled warmly.

"Ok so that's about it, for legal reasons I need to make you aware that I receive the flat that I owned before we married and I also get 50% of the money in the joint accounts, basically everything that is legally mine, I requested Ross didn't leave anything of his to me, I wanted to ensure that his savings and assets went to you two, Ross and I wanted to make sure you were looked after" Morag stood from her chair and smiled.

"Right girls, I must dash, I have a lot to do once I reach the city, I will be back in a few days and I will update you then" The three girls rose and in turn cuddled Morag which made her blush slightly, she liked being around these girls, they showed so much compassion and respect to her even though she could be an old boot.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N ok... 200 reviews wooooo hooooo!!

damn Gunni discovered my secret plan to take over the review world... oh well charlie is still mine not yours so there.... all mine!!

Ok i lied, i confused my chapters again, Chapter 43 is my favourite lol.... oh dear, im writing chapter 49 right now.... oooh something really exciting just happened and someone just got engaged..... ooooh who could it be, see if anyone can guess!!

(sorry i love teasing!!)

Anyway i have to make a move now, i have to get my car insured as it ran out on saturday and i totally forgot about it, whoops.... waiting for something to crash into it right now before i renew it lol..... dont laugh its one of those things that happen to me!!

Anyway!! Thanks for all the reviews and support throughtout this story, its drawing to a close now on 9 chapters to go......... HA only joking!! lol sorry im hyper from no sleep and dr pepper and pro plus!

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, a fair few happy chapters before devistation hits :S but dont worry in my world charlie always get a happy ending (in my world its with me but hey ho!)

ENJOY!!

love you guys xxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Morag had left, days were spent cheering each other up and nights were spent relaxing in front of the TV and enjoying fine conversation with Leah and VJ.

"Joey?" Charlie smiled from her towel on the deck of the boat.

"I was thinking, now we have some money from the sale of dads house, maybe its time we bought a proper home, especially if we are going to start a family" Charlie asked nervously.

"Oh babe that sounds wonderful" Joey rolled towards her and kissed her softly.

"Well I was thinking after our appointment at the hospital, maybe we could go have a look at some agents and pick up a few appointments?" Charlie grinned after Ruby pulled away.

"That sounds like heaven, I cant believe today is the day we start planning our family… we are going to be parents!" Joey cheered.

"Slow down Jo, it could take months or even years, one step at a time remember what Rachel said?" Charlie tried to contain her own excitement.

Joey rolled her eyes and waited for Charlie's eruption which came as promised, as always. Eventually the two women rose from their bathing spots and packed their bits away heading home for a quick shower before their hospital appointment.

Charlie and Joey dashed into the hospital, almost running; they crashed into Rachel who giggled when she saw the flustered pair.

"Whoa girls, your only a little late, calm down" She smiled broadly.

"Rachel I am so sorry, we lost track of time" Charlie blushed as she thought back to the love making that had taken place in the shower.

"Its fine Charlie, come this way and lets get started" Rachel smiled as she ushered the two women into a near by room.

After everyone was seated comfortably, Rachel began her consult.

"Ok, I'm guessing you had a read of the information I send round?"

Both women nodded nervously.

"So what do you think, have you decided your path?" Rachel held back her giggle at the two very nervous faces in front of her.

"Sperm Donation" Charlie grinned handing Rachel a file back "we looked through the prospective you gave us and we feel either of these two would be ideal, one has Joey's eyes and one has mine" Charlie grinned.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Ok I will make sure they both go onto file for future, have you decided who will be carrying this time around?" Rachel looked between both women.

"Well we couldn't decide, every time we tried it ended up going nowhere so we decided we would just see who's body would be ready first" Joey grinned as she laced her fingers with Charlie's.

"Ok, so first we will have to run a few tests, I will rush them through, get the results and then we can go from there, ok?" Rachel smiled at Charlie and frowned when she reached Joey.

"What kind of test?" she asked nervously.

"Just a quick swab and a urine sample, nothing to worry about" Rachel tried to smile reassuringly.

"Hey, come on its ok, all of that is over now, this is a happy time" Charlie looking lovingly towards her wife and she gripped her hands tightly.

"Yeah I know, it just brings back memories" Joey sighed as her eyes darkened.

"Would you like me to arrange a double room to do the tests in, that way you will be together the whole time?" Rachel soothed.

"Could you?" Joey allowed the small smile to tease at her lips.

"I will go and find one, give me ten minutes, ok?"

Half an hour later, Charlie and Joey were laid on beds next to each other, their hands stretched out and entwined in the middle. Both women had those horrible itchy gowns on, their legs in stirrups as Rachel worked below them.

"Ok girls, that's everything, it will take me twenty minutes to get some results back, so if you want to get changed and go grab a coffee, and I will meet you outside the consult room we were just in" Rachel smiled before she left.

"That wasn't so bad" Joey smiled "Considering there was a different woman between my legs" she giggled as Charlie frowned.

"Don't get used to it, I'm the only woman allowed there" She held her hand up to allow Joey support sitting up, they changed and went straight to the waiting area outside the consult room. Eventually after a lot of tuts and sighs Rachel returned.

They followed her into the room and jumped in the seats they had previously vacated, watching Rachel intently to see what news she had brought, Rachel laughed nervously as she opened the files.

"Ok, so Charlie, your tests show that you are coming to the end of your ovulation period, where as Joey yours has just begun. Now I recommend that unless you have made a decision, you plan on making an appointment for next month, as you are both at low conceivable times, the best time is right in the middle" Rachel breathed, the intense stare she was receiving from both women made her nervous.

"Not to sound too strange, but how soon can we get hold of some sperm" Charlie laughed nervously as Joey rolled her eyes.

"Within the hour, all it takes is a call to the bank and for a courier to fetch it in" Rachel smiled as the two women before her looked to each other for answers.

"Ok, I'm going to give you five minutes to have a quick chat and decide what you want to do, there is no pressure, your both young and have plenty of time so don't make any brash decisions" Rachel smiled and exited the room and grabbed three coffees from the vending machine before making her way back to the consult.

She cleared her throat shyly when she entered in on a tender moment between the two women, she didn't like to interrupt but to be honest, and the coffee was beginning to burn her fingers. She smiled as the two women jumped apart like naughty children and blushed.

She handed them both a coffee and perched on her chair. "Ok any verdict yet?" Rachel asked unsure of the answers on the two women's faces.

"Well we have made a decision" Charlie grinned.

"We want to let nature take its course, that way it seems a little less clinical" Joey finished as she returned Charlie's loving gaze.

"Sorry, naturally… I don't understand, your not going to conceive that way, I mean no offence but neither of you have a" Rachel stammered.

"No Rachel, we mean we both want to try today and nature will take control of who falls" Charlie giggled at Rachel's expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you meant… never mind" She giggled at herself.

"Right ok, your both 100% sure?" Rachel asked and was met with two grinning faces nodding eagerly at her. She leaned forward and picked up her phone, dialling the number she had written on a post it note on her desk.

After a few minutes of numbers, dates, names and agreements Rachel placed the phone back on its cradle, she smiled happily.

"Girls, we will have sperm in an hour!" She announced as the other women giggled.

"Ok, we advise that you don't eat before the procedure and if you want to drink, just water ok?" Rachel tried to get back into professional mode as she stood up.

"Ok Rach, see you in an hour?" Charlie grinned as Rachel nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N Ok guys, here you go.... blame to pro plus hyper activity for the amount of posts (if thats not a good advertisement for the stuff they will never sell lol)

Lady 628.... have no idea, i really dont, from what i learnt at school it only takesa second lmao, i dont think that applies here but you never know!! Anyway, Rachel is a doctor and can rush things through and this IS home and away..... i have seen so much more unlikely things happen! i mean Aislas return? come on...... Sally living through about 20 murder attempts and still living to leave the bay.... and what was that thing with Alf being like the hottie hero of the programme..... its sick and wrong but h&a gets away with it..... so i think im entitled to a little over exageration!! lol.

Im not saying who is right or what is right but let me tell you, a few people have got it sussed.... well this part of my storyline anyway, you will find out soon enough though... patience is a virtue.... one that not alot of you possess lmao!

Ok so im going to definatly post atleast one more chapter tonight, mainly because i really want to see all your reviews to my next chapter (43) which is my favourite!! and just for peace of mind, my car is insured again so feel free to take a drive at it... i dont care now its covered!!

So here is 42... i want lots of reviews for the next chaps (not really i want lots of reviews so i can overtake Gunni's lifeline lol) but either way the more you review the more chapters you get, and the more chapters you get the more my plot will thicken..... review lots i want you all to see the next chapter lol!!!

ENJOY!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok girls are you ready?" Rachel asked as she entered the double room again, carrying a heavy looking yellow bucket.

Both women looked up nervously and nodded. "Ok we will do Charlie first, that way Joey can see what's going on, I know its going to be hard but you need to relax, ok?" Rachel asked as she glanced at both women who nodded nervously again.

She set a few things up and after a few moments she smiled at Charlie.

"You ready?" Charlie grinned and nodded back at her. " Ok this is going to be a little uncomfortable but it wont last long, just relax ok?" Charlie nodded and laid her head back down as she felt the discomfort, she kept a straight face knowing Joey would be watching and didn't want to panic her.

"Ok Joey, would you like to come and do the deed?" Rachel smiled towards a shocked Joey.

"Really, you mean I can?" She tripped over her words as she rose from the bed, not wanting to believe it.

"Well if you two want to make a child together, you should be the one to impregnate each other. Not me" Rachel smiled. "Ok just very carefully push the lever till it reaches that lip" Rachel smiled at Joey looking for a sign that she understood her instructions and grinned when she received a nod.

Joey grinned at Charlie who smiled lovingly back at her. "Ok here goes, good luck Charlz" Joey grinned as she pushed the lever. Rachel returned to her side and removed the syringe.

"Ok Charlie you just lie there for a few moments and relax. Joey I need you on the bed in the stirrups" Rachel ordered politely as she began changing her apron and gloves and setting up again, she did the same with Joey, talking her through each step to keep her calm.

"Charlie, do you want to do the honours?" Rachel smiled at a beaming Charlie.

"Hell yeah" Charlie dived to the bottom of the bed as Rachel gave her instructions out again. Charlie grinned at Joey, in two moments Joey could be pregnant with her child, and infact right now she could be pregnant with her child. She grinned broadly as she pressed the lever in.

As soon as she handed the syringe handle to Rachel she moved to Joey's side and kissed her softly, whispering words of love and admiration to each other.

"Ok girls" Rachel smiled as they sat back in her consult room. "I want to see you both in a week to do a test, you can buy tests if you want before then but know that they aren't always right and they don't show up straight away, in other words don't go and take a test now!" Rachel giggled at the disappointment on both women's faces.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Fiver on Charlie being pregnant" Aden laughed as Ruby jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ok deal on, fiver on Joey being the one" Ruby giggled as Charlie playfully slapped her.

"Hey this is not a competition" Charlie laughed.

"Sorry I'm just so excited, when can we do a test?" Ruby shrieked.

"Not yet, wait till tomorrow" Joey giggled.

"Look Rubes, Joey and I were talking, I love living here at Leah's but its just getting too crowded, and if one of us has taken, then its only going to get more crowded" Charlie frowned, she didn't know how her sister would take this news.

"How would you feel about getting a place of our own?" Ruby shrieked again. "Cool! I want a double bed and it needs to have a big garage for all the cars and bikes and stuff" Ruby jumped excitedly.

"Actually we have a viewing in half an hour, you wanna come and see, we saw it in the window and it looked to good to pass up on so we booked an appointment" Charlie asked again hoping she hadn't over stepped the mark.

"Yeah, you don't mind Aden coming too do you?" Ruby asked apprehensively.

"No I just assumed he would be, you two are joined at the hip" Charlie smiled.

"Look who's talking!" Ruby playfully slapped her sister.

"Hey careful, she could be pregnant" Joey giggled as she tried to keep a straight face.

The car pulled up in front of the house and the four passengers looked at it amazed.

"Whoa, can we afford this place?" Ruby managed to break the silence after a few moments.

"Well, actually it's a lot cheaper than you think, I mean if it were in the city, there would be no chance, but there is only three houses on this road, then the next buildings are quite far away, its close enough to town to walk but not too close to have colleen looking through our window for gossip" Charlie giggled as she opened the car door.

The four walked up the path and passed three cars sat on the drive, they knocked on the door and were greeted by a flushed younger woman.

"Hey sorry come on in" She smiled broadly at them.

"I have to apologise for the mess, my husband has just been given a massive promotion but it means moving to the city and we have three days to pack everything up and get out of here" She grinned as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her.

"Hey" he smiled at the people before him.

They all greeted and introduced themselves. "Well lets show you the digs, let me tell you this house is amazing, if we could we would pack it in the car and take it to the city with us" He laughed warmly he lead them upstairs first.

"Ok there are four bedrooms up here, three are double sized and one is single. Two of the doubles have an en-suite each" He smiled as he opened doors to allow them access to see the room sizes.

"The loft is up there, it's more an office really" He said pulling the ladder down with ease and allowed the four to climb up.

"To be honest its my haven, I spend more time here than anywhere else so I wanted it to be comfy, as you can see there's enough room for a small sofa, we put a sofa bed up here, you know just for when the whole family comes there's plenty of beds, the eaves are all cupboarded so there is plenty of storage space up there still" He smiled as they all looked around in awe.

They returned to the landing and looked in the bathrooms and remaining bedrooms. "There's the airing cupboard, don't ask me about that, I never go anywhere near it… it's the wife's office" he giggled as is wife slapped him playfully. He led the guests down stairs and into the lounge.

"Plenty of room for lots of furniture, which the wife loves, gives her plenty of excuse to go shopping" He giggled as his wife slapped him again.

He led them into the kitchen come dining room "There is loads of space in here, we have fit 20 people in here to eat before, it was a bit of a squash but its possible, through that door is the utility room, we have the washer and drying in there and there is another door with a small toilet and basin" he opened the door and gestured for them to enter and see.

"There is another small room through there, we used to use it as a playroom for the kids but its more a music room now, my son loves the guitar and drums so its sound proofed" He rolled his eyes as he remembered the sounds that emanated from the room daily.

"Ok outside" He slid the door open and walked onto the veranda. "Two years ago we did the garden up, we put a decking area here so we could sit out on a night and watch the sun set over the sea" Joeys heart melted when she saw the view from the veranda, there was enough space for six comfortable chairs on it, a small railing perched along the side and broke for the steps.

Six large steps led to the grassed area. As they walked down them they saw a patio area which held a barbeque and an outdoor dining area. "We love having barbeques so we have it all set up, there is a sound system which feeds from the kitchen, its all blocked in so they will be staying, its got a five cd changer and the speakers sit at various points in the garden. There is solar lighting all over the place so it never gets too dark out here" He smiled as they all looked in awe

"Just over that vegetable patch is a gate which leads to the straight to the beach, the jetty is a three minute walk to the left" he pointed to where the jetty could just be seen in the distance.

He led them to a door at the side of the house and allowed the to enter before he did "This is the garage, before we got the ute, we could fit three cars in here, it was a bit tight but its possible, although once I take all these tools out you will probably fit three cars in no problem" he sighed as he remembered he had to empty in there yet.

"There's sockets everywhere in here, I'm quite the handy man, I make most things myself so there is a tool for every job and a socket for every tool" he giggled as his wife announced their drinks were ready.

They followed him out to the garden and took the offered seats on the outside dining area. They chatted lightly and laughed as the man and wife told stories of parties and events that they had shared in the house.

"I'm an architect" The man smiled as he answered Joey's question. "I designed and built the house 20 years ago just after my wife and I got married" He smiled proudly. "There is still so much I wanted to do to the place but I suppose its time to move on, time to let a new family grow up here" he smiled sadly.

"Can I ask why its so cheap?" Charlie asked nervously, not wanting to pry but wondering that there must be something wrong with it somewhere, so far it was perfect.

"We need a quick sale, we have a place lined up in the city, we have to move in three days and until we sell this place we are in limbo" He laughed.

"I have to admit, it is perfect" Joey smiled.

"Have you had much interest?" Charlie asked again not wanting to pry but she had her heart set and wanted to know names, she would arrest the other candidates so they didn't get a look in.

"one or two, to be honest, not many people move to summer bay, its more of a tourist place, you buy a house you stay there till you die" He smiled sadly, that was his plan anyway.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N ok so here you guys go... i cant deny you any longer, i am still writing... its been 15 hours since i started writing lol... i think my eyes are slowly turning square!

So here is my favourite chapter, do not fear it is not the end, we will still see more of THED and his sidekick TWAT (The weaker and thicker) I dunno i just like calling Xav a twat (sorry if anybody doesnt like that word)

So yeah, please insert your cheers and applause as you feel necissary, i had fun writing this chapter, i really love it, i so want it to happen on the show, i think it would be AMAZING!!

So enjoy the chap, i know i do everytime i re-read it lol and remember read and review, that way i will type faster, although im pretty sure my keyboard will start typing itself soon!

ENJOY!

Ruby entered the house and slouched on the chair grumpily, she was in need of some sleep and some TLC, she had spent the last three nights cramming in revision for her exams, she barely got to spend any time with Aden and to add the icing to the cake, she had fought with Xavier that day.

He had told her he had a moment of insanity and wanted her back. He told her he loved her and he would never hurt her again. When she had announced she didn't want to know and wasn't interested in what he did in the future he had gotten nasty, shouting loudly so everyone in the school heard.

He told her that if she hadn't been so frigid and denied him of his rights as her boyfriend, then he wouldn't have had to look elsewhere. Ruby had used all her effort not to cry in embarrassment, she slapped him as hard as possible on his cheek before storming away, her eyes firmly on the floor avoiding the glances from every other student.

By now it would be the talk of the town, everyone would know and be talking about her, and she felt so ashamed.

"Hey chuckles" Charlie grinned as she entered the kitchen but her face turned to a frown when she saw her upset sister.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She panicked that the exam hadn't gone well.

"Xavier" Ruby sighed as she laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"What did he do?" Charlie asked trying to keep her voice neutral, she hated that boy and how he had repeatedly hurt her Ruby. Ruby told Charlie the events of the day holding back her tears.

"I'm totally lame aren't I?" She sighed when she had finished.

"Hey, no your not. Rubes a lot of people break to peer pressure, your not one of those people you always see what you want and go for it no matter what the consequences are, that's who you are, and you want to make sure your with the right person before you give yourself to them" Charlie ran her hand soothingly over Ruby's arm.

"Do you know how many people wish they had waited for the one? I do, I wish that I had waited for Joey, I wish that she was the only one to have had access to this cute butt" Charlie grinned when her sister giggled.

"Rubes, don't ever let any boy make you feel like you should do something you don't want to, trust me my first time… I didn't want to but I felt obliged, I had been seeing him for about 8 months and he kept going on and on and on about it and eventually I did it just to shut him up, I felt so cheap and dirty when he finished me two days later… I don't want that for you" Charlie sighed then caught Joey's eye. She smiled softly at her as she came and sat around the table with them.

"What has Aden done, I'm going to kick his arse if he has upset you!" Joey stated.

"Nothing, its not Aden, Aden is nothing but a gent, he understands where I'm coming from and he hasn't pressured me once… well there was once we almost but he stopped when he realised and said we should wait" Ruby blushed as she realised she let too much information out, she quickly told Joey what had happened with Xavier.

Joey smiled softly and rested her hand on Ruby's arm "You know my first time was with this girl, I was totally besotted by her, I would have walked across a burning building for her but all she did was use me, she tossed me away when she didn't want or need me, I couldn't see it at the time, I was too blinded by love… well not love I thought it was at the time but looking back it was lust, she was my first real crush" Joey smiled at Charlie to make sure it was ok to continue and her smile grew when she saw Charlie's reassuring nod.

"Anyway I waited and waited and one day we started making out, it went further and we ended up going all the way, it was horrible, the whole time I was thinking that it couldn't be right, everything that I had imagined it to be was so wrong, in some ways she violated me more than what Robbo did, the moment it was over she got her clothes and left, I saw her once after that and she completely ignored me, I knew she recognised me, the look in her eyes gave it away but she told me I must have been thinking of someone else, when I returned to my friend I looked over and she and her girlfriend were laughing at me. I was crushed all over again, I never felt the full power of it till I met Charlie, I wish so much I had just waited for her to come into my life, but people make mistakes and if Xav is acting this way, he would have done the same to you, he would have crushed you eventually and you are so much better than to sit here crying over that jerk, when your time comes the only thoughts in your mind will be of that person, today will be a distant memory that you will prefer to the alternative, I promise" Joey smiled at Ruby and then to Charlie who looked at her sadly.

Charlie stood from her chair and announced she was going to the diner to grab some cake for them to "pig out with" she grabbed her purse and walked the short distance. As she entered the diner she saw the prime suspect sat at a table with Belle.

"Hey Xavier" Charlie smirked at him when he looked back at her in shock.

"Oh Hey" he stammered.

"Does Belle know that you have just been begging Ruby for another chance?" Charlie looked him straight in the eye when he recoiled and glanced at Belle, his only thought being "shit!"

Belle stood up instantly, grabbing her glass of lemonade she throw it in his face and stormed out.

"Listen to me Xavier, I don't want you or your brother anywhere near my family, do you understand?" Charlie spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hey what's going on?" Hugo moved towards them to see what all the commotion was about.

"Your brother here is a two timing little slug, and like I have just said to him, both of you are to stay away from my family!" Charlie said louder than she meant to.

"Where the hell do you get off bullying a school boy Charlie, just because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" Hugo said louder, the entire diner quietened as everyone watched the events unroll, suddenly interested in the heated discussion.

"I couldn't? Excuse me Hugo; I'm not the one who took advantage of an upset drunk woman!" Charlie screeched.

"Don't make excuses, you wanted it just as much as I did" Hugo smirked at the pained expression in Charlie's eye.

"Let me tell you something Hugo, you and your brother are both alike, lying cheating little scumbags, you don't care who gets hurt as long as you get your leg over, like I said, stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my family!" Charlie turned on her heel ready to make an escape.

"Funny, because you and your sister are both alike, both little cock teasers!" Hugo stated loudly and wished he hadn't when everyone gasped and shook their heads at him, all that is except from Xavier who laughed into his hand.

Charlie stormed towards him and stood mere inches from his face. "You should be so glad that I'm an officer of the law I would love nothing more than to wipe that smug smile from your face!" Charlie kept her voice neutral and low.

"Well in that case I'm glad you're a cop" Hugo laughed.

"Yeah, well you know what, I'm not!" Aden grabbed Hugo's shirt and dragged him outside, throwing him on the floor angrily.

Xavier ran out behind them and tried to push Aden away from his brother; Aden was too quick and pushed him to the floor banging his head against the decking.

"When will you two jerks get the idea you're not wanted here. You mess everyone around, you don't care about anyone just yourselves, and your both jerks do you know that?" Aden said angrily.

"If I ever hear either of you upsetting or bad mouthing those girls again, so help me god you will wish you weren't born!" Aden's voice boomed inside the diner at the masses of people that watched as Hugo as Xavier stood up, seeing the unapproving faces staring at them they shook their heads and walked away pathetically.

"You ok?" Aden asked as he placed a caring hand on Charlie's arm.

"Sure, now my knight in shining armour is here" she giggled. She glanced towards the diner and groaned when she saw all the attentive stares.

"Hey come on, head up high, Bucktoneers don't hide away!" He grinned as he steered Charlie towards the counter.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N glad so many of you enjoyed the arguement, i really wanted Hugo to get punched but i figured if Aden is going to be a good guy from now on, he cant really go around hitting people, regardless of how hitable they are!!

So here is your next chapter, i have officially been awake for 34 hours..... you guys are slave drivers!! But hey im not far off chapter 60 lol, i will post tomorrow and be at chapter 300 lmao.

I liked this chapter too, i like the next few chapters actually, i really enjoyed writing them also which is good. i hope you all enjoy reading them.

Remember Read and Review

p.s guess who is pregnant

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, he said what!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, the cheeky sod" Charlie stated as she shovelled another piece of cake in her mouth.

"You didn't have to defend me you know" Ruby giggled.

"Sure I did, you're my baby sister, and no one upsets you!" Charlie smiled as she felt Joeys hand slide across her back.

"I can't believe you two" Ruby giggled as she shook her head.

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing; kissing Joey quickly on her soft lips she grabbed the phone.

"Charlie Buckton"

"Ahh Hello Mrs Buckton" The voice smarmed from the other end of the phone "This is Andrew from Summer Bay Leasing and Purchasing" Charlie smiled.

"Hi Andrew, what's the news?" Charlie's begged in her mind for good news, she really wanted that house, she could imagine growing old in it with her family, the kids running around in the garden, she wanted that house.

"Well I'm pleased to announce that your offer has been accepted, we have the documents written up and the previous owners have already signed them as they left this morning" He spoke confidently.

"Oh my god that's great news, we will be straight there to sign" Charlie hung the phone up and shrieked making the others jump in shock and stare at her amused.

"We got the house, we got the house!" she screamed as she ran around the table like a child. She stopped at Joey and pulled her up and into a hug "We got the house!!" She grinned as she kissed her hard.

"Let me guess, the offer was accepted" Ruby grinned.

"YES, we got the house" Charlie giggled as she grabbed Ruby and held her. "We have to go sign the paperwork then we have the house" Charlie's smile was huge, everything was falling into place, married, hopefully a child on the way, a home of their own, Ruby finally looked happy and was almost finished school.

Charlie grabbed her bag and ran to the car, slamming her hand on the horn till the other three joined her laughing.

"Baby calm down, at this rate you will have a heart attack and die before you even step foot in the house" Joey laughed as Charlie jumped up and down.

Two hours later they returned to the house, they threw themselves on the sofa and grinned.

"We had better start packing" Joey exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes we had!" Charlie jumped up and danced around the room.

"Charlz, will you calm down!" Ruby laughed as she and Aden followed the two women into their room. Charlie grabbed some cases from underneath the bed and began tipping drawers into them, not bothering to fold anything.

"The quicker it's packed, the quicker we can get into our new home" she sang to the amusement of the others.

Joey pulled open a drawer and pulled out a bulk pack of pregnancy tests they had bought earlier on in the week. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at them.

"Maybe we should….. So we can move into our new home knowing?" Charlie grinned. Joey smiled back at her softly.

"Can we?"

"Yeah of course!" Charlie grabbed the pack and dragged Joey into the bathroom.

A few minutes later they exited the room grinning.

"Do you know? Who is it??" Ruby jumped.

"We don't know yet, but the bath is clean" Joey giggled as Charlie blushed.

"We want to find out at the same time, if I had waited then we would have found out separately!" She defended.

"Eww Charlie!" Ruby giggled.

"Ok, its time" Joey smiled looking at her watch, Aden and Ruby jumped towards them waiting impatiently.

Charlie and Joey glanced into each others eyes "what ever they say, I'm ok with" Charlie smiled. "Me too" Joey leant in to kiss her wife softly, assuring her the results would be fine by her whatever they were.

"Ok, soppy moments can wait… I have a bet on here I want to win so come on tell us!" Ruby giggled as she received a glare from both women.

"Ok, three, two…."Charlie started.

"One" they finished together as they removed their hands from the tests. Both women shrieked.

"What, what, who is it???" Ruby held her breath.

"It's me"


	45. Chapter 45

A/N - ok so i love this chapter too, it makes me giggle like a little girl when i proof read it.... twice lol.

So im still writing... it has now been 22 hours, although i stopped for an hour to get some dinner so thats 21 hours...... its safe to say im sailing through it lol, i will probably get writers block and not be able to write for the next three weeks lmao.

Ok so loads of people guessed it... but lets be honest who doesnt play the guess the H&A storyline game at home, my family puts bets on what they think will happen.... i won on jack dying, belle becoming an addict, aden and nicole sleeping together, kirsty coming back for miles eventually, trey saying he was having a realationship with kirsty, mel going a little carrie on us (minus the pigs blood..... shame!!) jai coming to live with miles, alf having a brain tumor..... i have been right on so many of them so i wouldnt be suprised if you see any of this story on the show (please be hugo getting beat down PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!)

So anyways, a feel good chapter or two for you all, i love charlie in this chapter.... so like me, she gets so excited she is almost a five year old child again lol, anyways i hope you all enjoy... i am however going for a well deserved smoke break as i have just hit chap 60.... not too long till something very dramatic happens.... its going to be good, anyway im going to stop waffling now and let you get on with reading the story and not my rantings.

So Enjoy and R&R, if you get me to 235 i will post you another chapter!!

P.S sorry about the cliff hanger, i couldnt resist.... i dont normally do cliff hangers because i know how annoying they are lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby and Aden looked between the two women who stared confused at each other.

"Wait, Charlie your pregnant?" Ruby asked and grinned as Charlie nodded excitedly.

"So what happened, did you get some pee on Joey's stick?" Aden asked wondering how that would even happen.

"No they never touched" Joey exclaimed.

"So that means you're pregnant?" Ruby asked and grinned as Joey nodded her confirmation.

"Oh my god, were having twins!" Ruby shrieked as she threw her arms around the two women in front of her.

"We're both?" Joey stated as the news hit her.

"Never thought of that possibility" Charlie muttered.

"Oh wow" Joey began to smile "two babies" she giggled as Charlie paled.

"Two babies were having two babies?" she asked waiting for Joey to tell her it was true.

"Two babies Charlie!" Joey beamed.

Charlie ran out the house leaving three bewildered people behind who quickly followed her shouting after her. Joey's heart sunk as she watched her wife run away from them. Charlie ran into the diner and the three followed, breaking into laughter when they heard a loud shout.

"TWO BABIES WERE HAVING TWO BABIES!!" Charlie spun around to see Joey behind her; she ran to her and kissed her hard.

"TWO BABIES!" she shouted again excitedly as people came towards them to congratulate. So many well wishers over whelmed the pair. Eventually Joey managed to drag her wife away.

"Come on you, we have packing to do" Joey smiled as she gripped Charlie's hand tightly.

"We have a new home to move to with our new family" She grinned back oblivious to the laughter from Ruby and Aden behind them.

It had taken a day and a half but finally they were packed up, all their belongings sat in boxes and suitcases on Leah's drive. Aden began lifting them into the car as the three women said their thanks and goodbyes to Leah and VJ. Promising them a meal once the house was sorted out.

After a few tears they were on their way, they pulled into the road of their new home after just a few moments.

"Our house, in the middle of our street" Charlie began to sing.

"Charlotte, stop singing that damn song!" Ruby shouted behind her.

"Come on, admit it you're a little excited" Charlie tickled Ruby from her seat in the back.

"Ok a little, but you're hysterical!" She laughed as she shrugged her off. They pulled into the drive and smiled at each other.

"Honey, were home!" Charlie smiled happily as she kissed Joey.

"Ok time to unpack" Charlie jumped out the car and lifted the boot only to be stopped by Aden.

"Hey, no way! You can take this little box in, Ruby and I will lift everything else in" Aden smiled as Charlie tried to glare at him but couldn't, she ran to the door and opened it, placing the box in the hallway she ran back outside grabbing hold of Joey, she lifted her easily into her arms and walked her through the door.

"Welcome home darling" Joey grinned as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed her passionately.

"Excuse us!" Ruby stated loudly as she stood in the door hole watching the two women grope each other. They pulled away and giggled as they made their way to the kitchen.

Taking the kettle out the box, Charlie filled it with water, plugged it in and flicked it on. She emptied the cups and milk from the box and set to making a brew for everybody while Joey grabbed the bleach spray and began cleaning.

After half an hour all of the boxes were out of the car, the furniture truck would be arriving shortly so they sat and ate the sandwiches that Leah had prepared for them.

"First meal" Charlie grinned as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Ok we've had first coffee, first breakage" she grinned at Aden who apologised again for dropping the box of mugs.

"First pee, first glass of water, first Hoover, first walk into the garden…. How many more first's can we expect?" Ruby laughed.

"Lots" Charlie grinned like a child. She jumped up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Ooh first house guest" she giggled as she ran through the house. Opening the door she was met by the familiar faces.

"Thought you could do with a hand?" Leah smiled as she entered the house followed by a mass of people, who after peeking around at the place, convened outside.

"Right, what wants doing?" Alf asked interrupted by the furniture vans horn from the door.

"FIRST DELIVERY!" Charlie shrieked as she ran through the garage and Ruby shook her head. "She is driving me nuts!" she giggled as she followed her through.

Charlie and Joey did as they were told, they had tried to lift a few things but kept getting told to "back away from the van" so now they watched as half of summer bay touched their things, it wasn't quite half of summer bay but there was a few friendly faces. Leah, Alf and Irene. Kirsty, Miles, Annie, Jai, Geoff, Martha, Tony, Rachel Roman, Nicole and of course Morag, all asking where items needed to be left as they emptied out the van.

When it was empty, Charlie paid the driver who thanked her and left. They made their way through the house and looked at the many boxes laid everywhere around the house. Joey sighed contently as she felt Charlie's arms wrap around her waist.

"We're home baby" Charlie grinned.

"My first real home" Joey smiled back "not that I didn't love it at Leah's house, but this is our home" Joey smiled as she allowed her lips to seek Charlie's. Their kiss was slow and sensual, nothing sexual just enjoying the feel of each other, eventually they pulled away to gasp for air.

"Mmm first real make out" Charlie purred as she placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips. They pulled away reluctantly to join their guests in the garden and froze as dozens of eyes watched them.

"You two are too cute" Smiled Miles and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Try living with them, its gets boring after an hour" Ruby laughed and was joined by the gang.

Joey followed Charlie out with cups of juice for all the hard workers and they talked and laughed for half an hour or so before Alf announced there was jobs to do. He stood up like it was a rescue meeting, taking place in front of his audience, he prepared for damage control.

"Right, Ruby and Aden if you could tackle Ruby's room, Miles and Kirsty take Charlie and Joeys room, Tony and Rachel take the lounge, Leah and Roman can sort the kitchen – they know that domain best, Annie, Jai, Geoff and Nicole can sort the garden stuff, Irene and Martha take the bathrooms, Ill take the attic and Morag, you can take the garage" Alf clapped his hands together announcing the plans were made and for people to begin their work.

"What about us?" Joey asked amused.

"You two can check people are putting things where you want them, but no lifting or moving anything heavier than a paperback book!" Alf stated.

After a half hour of being shooed and told off for trying to help Charlie decided she'd had enough. She searched for Joey and announced she was going to the store. Joey grinned and kissed her goodbye.

"Charlz" Joey called back after she left the room; Charlie popped her head back through the door.

"First shopping trip?" Charlie grinned in response before she left; she smiled up at the house before she left. This was home.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N - ok as promised 235 reviews for a chapter so here is your reward!! Yet another feel good chapter, what can i say, i was high from pro plus and lack of sleep and i wanted to write happy chapters!! dont worry some sad chapters are on the way.... some sad, dark horrid chapters are coming... who will leave the story...someone has to die but who will it be, can anyone guess?

Hee Hee i love teasing you guys, you have about another 20 chapters to go before you will even find out who will die.... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA (think im still high from pro plus!)

Enjoy the chapter and let me know when you want the next one... i want atleast another 5 reviews before i will even consider it so pull your fingers out......... slave drivers!!

ENJOY

XX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey entered her bedroom to find Miles and Kirsty playing around, as soon as they realised they had company they jumped apart and giggled when they saw who their company was "Don't tell Alf" Miles laughed when he saw the smile on Joey's face.

"Don't worry it's our secret, do you need any help?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Nope almost done, you can help Kirst make the bed, I hate that" Miles giggled as he ran from the room before Kirsty could stop him. She shook her head at him as she and Joey grinned at each other.

"You two seem happy" Joey commented as she helped Kirsty.

"Yeah we are, really happy" Kirsty smiled contently to herself.

"Do I hear Summer Bay wedding bells?" Joey giggled.

"Maybe, I dunno I mean, not that long ago I thought Miles was going to propose, well Colleen told me he was going to and I freaked out, at the time I wasn't ready for it but now… now just seems perfect I want to spend my life with him, he is such a good man, so kind and caring and he's great with Ollie, but I think I have put him off a bit" Kirsty sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Miles will pop the question one day soon, he loves you, its obvious and he is a very good man" Joey smiled as they finished the bed. She looked around the room and smiled.

"This is amazing, thanks Kirsty" Joey grinned at her boudoir. "You ready for a drink?" Joey asked, she liked Kirsty, she had heard rumours about her past, not all good rumours but she figured everyone had demons in their past and she seemed nice enough, she wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Yeah sure, ill be down in a second, ill just sort these boxes out" Kirsty smiled, she didn't know Joey too well but she had seen her around, she had heard about her history and felt bad for her but couldn't help noticing how happy she had been after the trial, she glowed at the wedding, she wouldn't mind getting to know the Buckton family better, Miles had told her about his brief kiss with Charlie and although at the time it had upset her she knew Charlie was no threat and Miles seemed to like all three of them a lot and she knew how good a judge of character Miles was. She decided to make it her mission to get to know them all better.

Joey grinned as she left the room "Ill wait outside for you" she shouted over her shoulder and froze as Miles lurked in the door hole, for a second Robbo's face forced its way into her mind but when she heard Miles soft whisper and felt his concerned touch she relaxed.

"Sorry" she whispered back.

"That's ok I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry" He smiled apologetically.

Joey couldn't help notice the twinkle in his eye, she grinned at him before making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Miles crept up behind kirsty and got on the floor, he delved into his pockets, his clammy hands fumbling around for the box, and he pulled it out and opened it quietly. Hearing a noise kirsty turned and jumped when she saw Miles before her.

"You scared me you goof" she smiled warmly until she saw the open box in his hand, she looked between the box and his face, finally noticing he was on one knee, her eyes widened and her smile grew.

"Kirsty, would you be my wife?" He grinned up at her hopefully.

"Oh Miles, of course I will, I love you" Kirsty threw herself at him and wrapped herself around him kissing him hard.

Joey turned in the kitchen to see Kirsty entering and smiling, Joey looked questioningly but as Kirsty opened her mouth to spill her news, she heard a commotion behind her.

"Come on guys, we need a break" Miles kissed Kirsty lightly as he passed her and motioned for them to follow them outside. When they were all there Miles smiled at them all.

"Kirsty has just agreed to marry me" he grinned as everyone smiled and praised them.

"Good job I have just bought all this then" Charlie grinned as she exited the garage with Morag's help.

She hugged Miles and then Kirsty before making her way to her wife and kissing her softly. "I missed you" Joey grinned.

"First time I missed you too in our new home" Charlie grinned before kissing her again. She grabbed the box of stubbies and handed them out to the gang. Once all the lids had been screwed off and Charlie and Joey had their bottles of non alcoholic beer each, Charlie raised her bottle "To Miles and Kirsty and the next summer bay wedding" They all cheered and swigged at their bottles.

An hour later Charlie inspected the workers, she couldn't believe how much had been done. The front room only needed nick knacks putting in, with Joeys help Tony had mounted pictures on the walls already and Rachel had set to putting DVD's in the cupboard and putting the odd ornaments she had found on units, cushions had been scattered over the leather couches and a rug laid on the floor. It had all been dusted and hovered and the TV unit was set up ready. Charlie sighed; it looked just as she had imagined it. Behind one sofa on the wall was a large black and white canvas with a picture of her and Joey on their wedding day, it was the image taken on the pier. On another wall was a collaboration picture they had gotten made but had had to keep in storage.

Charlie grinned as she looked at it, glad she had splashed out on it at the time even though they had nowhere to put it, Each canvas was separated from the next by a rod of brushed steel, four different depths made the picture stand out as happy faces shone from the picture.

Above the mantle piece was three pictures in a frame, the left image was the photo in Charlie's letter from her mother, of her and her mother when she was born gazing adoringly into each others eyes smiling lovingly at each other, the right image was the image Ruby had received from her mother also, in the middle was an image of Charlie, Ruby and Ross on their wedding day. Charlie picked it up carefully and fingered it with a huge smile.

"I thought you would like them on show" Joey smiled as she cuddled into Charlie's back.

"Jo, it's beautiful. Thank you!" Charlie grinned as she leaned into the embrace.

"That's ok, I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie placed the picture down and turned to kiss Joey.

"This is amazing, they have all worked so hard" Charlie grinned.

"Its almost done, except the babies rooms… we don't know yet whether they want to be pink or blue" Joey giggled, she took Charlie's hand and led her around the house, they both thanked the occupants of each room as they saw the hard work that had been put it.

Eventually it would need decorating but for now it was liveable and clean and tidy.

"Right guys, when your done, Alf's going to light the Barbie up" Charlie announced to everyone happily, the least she could do was feed the troops. "For those of you with children, go get them round, its going to be a late one" Joey added.

A few people disappeared with intent to return while the others found chairs for the garden.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N - ok im sorry i didnt post again last night but after being awake for well over 38 hours i laid down for a second and that was me till ten minutes ago lol, i havent even moved from my bed yet and thought i had better come and update for you all lol.

Hope you like this chapter... im not too sure about it, i like some bits but i hate other bits.... anyway i will let you guys be the judge of how good it is, im going out in 15 mins so i will post some more when i get home.

R&R ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aden and Ruby pounced on the bed exhausted "what a night" Ruby commented. "Yeah I know" Aden smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

"I love you Ruby" He grinned as he kissed her.

"I love you too Aden" She grinned as she kissed him.

"Two more days of exams then you're a free woman" he smiled, he knew how hard she had been working lately and he planned to do something once they were over for her.

"Free" she grinned. "Hey Aid, can I ask you something?" Ruby's face paled. She felt her hands get clammy and her confidence shrink.

"Sure babe, what's the problem?" He smiled at her, running his thumb over her cheek. He liked it when she looked like this, she was so cute and lovable.

"I want to do it!"

"That's not a question" he giggled not taking meaning to the words she had actually said.

"ok, Aden will you do it with me, will you make love with me?" Ruby croaked through her dry throat.

"what?" He stopped in his tracks, he hadn't expected it and it had completely thrown him off.

"I always said I would wait for the one, the person who I feel totally comfortable with and who doesn't pressure me for this, your that person Aid, I want to make love with you" Ruby blushed slightly, she felt like a complete nerd.

"Ok, but only if your 100% sure?" Aden looked seriously at Ruby, his eyes telling her he would never go ahead unless he was sure she was.

"I am, I love you Aid, I want to share this experience with you, I want to be with you totally and I want to give myself to you completely" Ruby's blush intensified.

"Ok wait here" Aden smiled as he jumped off the bed, he ran outside and then fumbled around in the kitchen looking for supplies, he shot everything in a carrier bag then returned to the room.

"Ok I need a few minutes, will you go and get us a drink please?" He asked sweetly as ruby rolled her eyes.

"What do you need to make yourself look pretty?" Aden laughed as Ruby gave him her cheeky grin.

"Something like that, please Rubes just a few minutes?" Ruby rolled her eyes and left the room. She searched out her sister who was in the ensuite running a bath.

"Hey Charlz, can I talk to you?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Of course you can, are you ok?" Charlie asked worried.

Ruby looked around her to make sure the coast was clear and shut the door. "Ok you promised when we got to here you wouldn't get mad, ok so you cant get mad or judgemental or freak out or anything ok?" Ruby rushed.

"Whoa Rubes, chill, what's going on?" Charlie closed the gap between them and rested her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"Aden and I, were going to… you know, I'm a little scared" Ruby sighed as she hid her face in embarrassment. Charlie smiled softly.

"I'm sure if you told Aden he would expect you too"

"No I want to, I really want to… but I hear horror stories that it hurts and its just freaked me a little bit" Ruby sighed as she felt her cheeks flush to their fullest.

"Ok, first of all I want to say thank you for leaving this chat to me!" Charlie blushed as she glanced upwards, inwardly cursing her parents.

"Well, I guess this gives me practise for these two" Charlie grinned as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Rubes, it will hurt but only for a moment, after that it will be special and magical, I promise, Aden wouldn't give you anything less hes completely besotted with you" Charlie smiled as she saw Ruby relax a little.

"have you got some…" Charlie trailed off as her discomfort returned.

"oh err no I have never needed them before, damn" Ruby sighed, she had just gotten her confidence up for no reason.

"Here" Charlie dug into a bathroom cabinet and produced a box. "I bought them ages ago and figured one day you might need them, that sounds sick" Charlie giggled.

"Just a little" Ruby giggled back at her.

"You sure Rubes?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Yeah I'm sure, it just feels right with Aid" She grinned goofily, more to herself.

"I best go" she smiled confidently at her sister.

"ok, you know where I am if you need me" Charlie smiled.

"I think we will manage without your help Charlz, these things are one thing but offering to join in with your little sister?" Ruby giggled as she held the box of condoms towards her sister.

Charlie chortled "You know what I mean Rubes" Ruby nodded as she left the room, she tapped lightly on her bedroom door and gasped as she entered. The room had been filled with candles, Aden laid on the bed in his suit trousers and shirt that he had left in a dry cleaning bag in the car. Ruby smiled lovingly.

"You did all this for me?" She grinned as Aden handed her a flower he had taken from the front garden.

"I want this to be amazing for you" he grinned as he pulled her closer and allowed his lips to meet hers, after a few moments Ruby found herself unbuttoning Aden's shirt, she grinned into the kiss as she felt his tentative hands gently exploring her clothed body before he began to slowly undress her.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N = Hey guys, sorry the dog wanted to go down the beach so i couldnt say no too him... he is way too cute to say no too, plus he has been really poorly lately and hasnt been allowed to leave the house so i definatly couldnt say no.... the upside is whilst walking to nowhere across the sand with the lovely north sea lapping at my feet and the gale force winds attacking me.... i did get quite a few ideas for some more chaps.... thats always a good thing, a bit of inspiration!!

Anyways i feel i should warn you all this is slightly x rated, i was just in the mood to write a bit of x rated action, that sounds a bit weird but ok whatever, laugh if you will! I hope you enjoy this story and remember as always R&R, you know it makes me work harder and faster! Thanks for all the reviews im recieving, they are very complimentary and mean alot... i originally planned this story to only be about 30 chapters long.... there is now in excess of 60 and i still have another MAJOR storyline to write (that would be the one where someone dies.... but no one has guessed who yet!) so as long as you all keep giving me the lovely reviews and making me feel so special and loved i will continue writing untill i run out of inspiration, at the moment the plan is to finish after the MAJOR storyline but i guess we will see what happens....everything has to end sometime though i cant live forever just to write this fic!

Let me know when you want the next chapter.

ENJOY!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey jumped as she entered the bathroom to find Charlie sitting on the floor and not in the tub where she expected her.

"You ok Princess?" Joey asked as she perched down next to her.

"Yeah, just Ruby's all grown up now" Charlie sighed.

"What do you mean, Ruby's been grown up ever since I met her" Joey smiled remembering how welcoming Ruby had been when they first met.

"Her and Aden are sealing the deal tonight" Charlie sighed.

"Oh" She didn't know what else to say, what was she supposed to say.

"I know I'm just feeling a little maternal, I know she's not my daughter or anything but I just feel like this little girl that I have cared for, for so many years is gone, after tonight she will be a different person, I know its not a bad thing I just…" Charlie trailed off into her thoughts.

"You just want her to stay young so you can look after her a little longer?" Joey sat on Charlie's knee and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yeah I guess" Charlie grinned at Joey's embrace. "I'm glad she is comfortable enough with Aden to do this and she wouldn't have decided to do it unless she really wanted it and she was ready, but I cant help worrying about her" Charlie sighed.

"Come on wifey, lets get in this huge tub and I will scrub your worries away" Joey stood and pulled Charlie up.

"I will just go and check the she is ok" Charlie made for the door but Joey grabbed her.

"Charlz you cannot go in there!" Joey giggled.

"Why not?" Charlie demanded.

"Err… its your sister, it will scar you for life… plus you have a sexy pregnant wife who is about to start stripping and get in the bath and she doesn't want to be in it alone" Joey purred as she planted soft kisses along Charlie's slender neck.

"Yeah ok your right, again" Charlie grinned as she pulled Joeys tank over her head and unclasped her bra.

"I can't believe you were going to go in there" Joey giggled as she lifted Charlie's t-shirt and removed her bra.

"I can't believe you were going to let me stay all naked and wet in here on my own" Joey grinned as she began to remove Charlie's shorts and a moan escaped from her throat.

"Ok, I'm at your mercy captain" Charlie grinned as she pulled Joeys jeans over her legs, their lips finally catching in a deep passionate kiss, they tore apart.

"In that case, in that bath NOW, I'm not having them two beat us to first making love in the new home" Joey giggled as Charlie almost dived in the bath.

Joey stepped in and laid against Charlie, her head resting on Charlie's shoulder as Charlie planted kisses over any piece of flesh available. She allowed her hand to run over Joeys chest, feeling her nipples harden as she brushed her fingers lightly over them. She trailed her hand over her stomach, sighing at Joeys groans as her hand scraped over her sensitive skin. She smiled as joeys legs widened in anticipation and she willingly allowed her hand to drop again. She allowed her fingers to explore Joey's territory as she sucked Joey's ear lobe into her mouth causing a deep growl from Joey.

"I love you" Charlie whispered around the lobe.

"I love YOU TOO" Joeys voice hitched as she felt two of Charlie's fingers enter her, her body shook as Charlie laughed softly underneath her, her thumb seeking out Joeys nub. She began to softly circle it, wanting to hear Joey beg for her. She allowed her fingers to slowly dip in and out of her wife as she waited patiently.

"Charlz your killing me, come on!" Joey whimpered.

"Then say it" Charlie grinned into Joey's damp hair.

"Charlz! Please!" Joey stammered out between laboured breaths.

"Say it" Charlie repeated, waiting patiently.

"Charlie, please will you fuck me, I need you baby please" Joey whimpered, her knees buckling as she felt Charlie's rhythm increase and her thumb finally hitting her centre. She gasped for breath as she felt her pending orgasm build inside her; she swore the romans were inside her building an empire just waiting for Charlie to tear it down with her long slender fingers.

Charlie's spare hand snaked around and played lazily with Joey's nipple as her body rocked to Charlie's rhythm causing tiny waves to crash into them both.

Charlie pressed her body hard against Joey's as her orgasm spread throughout her, Joeys muscles throbbing against Charlie's fingers and she moaned out in pleasure. When her body had eventually finished writhing under Charlie's touch, she closed her eyes and rested as her chest heaved, she felt her heart racing in her chest threatening to explode from its confines and escape.

"I love how hard you make me cum" Joey grinned as she felt Charlie smooth down her hair and kiss her head lightly.

"I love the way you cum for me sweetheart" Charlie sighed happily.

Once Joeys breathing had regulated she rolled over on top of Charlie, allowing her mouth to suck hungrily on the two brown peaks that emerged from the water. Charlie gasped softly as she felt Joey's tongue roll over her nipple. She groaned loudly as Joeys nails lightly grazed up her inner thigh.

Joey raised her lips and sought out Charlie's pulse point as her fingers drew closer to Charlie's core but no matter how often Charlie thrust her hips towards Joey, she never managed contact. After the fifth attempt she growled in anger.

"Then say it" Joey smirked into her oral attack on Charlie's neck.

"Please Joey" Charlie pleaded.

"Not good enough" Joey giggled into her assault. She gasped as she felt Charlie's nails on her cold wet behind.

"Joey, sweetheart, please I need you so much, I need you to take me where only you can, please darling" Charlie gasped as she felt the fingers attentively seek out swollen bud.

Joey locked lips as she felt Charlie's moans heighten. She increased her pressure and speed as Charlie's hips thrashed against her almost violently, the waves increased as small amounts of water splashed from the tub often.

Eventually Charlie's body jerked hungrily towards Joey as the orgasm spot through her body and into every nerve ending inside of her.

"I can't believe how good you make me feel" Charlie gasped for air.

"I know what you mean, me either" Joey grinned goofily as she planted lazy kisses over Charlie's face and lips.

"Shall we continue this in our bed?" Joey purred seductively.

"Sounds like heaven" Charlie grinned as she helped Joey up and followed her out to their room where they allowed themselves to make love over and over until eventually they fell into a deep slumber.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N ok here you go, its not a very good chapter this one, but i like it when charlie is all motherly to ruby, i think in the programme ruby is charlies weakness and no matter how high charlies walls are, ruby just seems to have a hidden door to get though, i like that.........

Anyways, im sure non of you care about my opinions on the show, just getting the next chapter, you know what tough.... my story, my a/n's live with it lmao! We will be moving on slightly from Aden and Ruby soon, i know alot of its been about them lately but i wanted to make sure it was portrayed in the right way, i plan on Aden being around for a long time so i think its important to bring him into the family in the right way, that is unless Aden is the one who dies..... or maybe ruby and aden stays with charlie and joey to be close to his dead girlfriend.... maybe joey dies in a boating accident! or maybe hugo will kill charlie in a jealous fit of rage.... who knows??? i do ha ha :D

Sorry i love teasing, you have a while to go before you lot find out though, that is unless you R&R LOTS and i will be forced to post more often so you can find out lol.

Either way just review lots, im determined to overtake Guni so please review lol.

My ex and her sister used to do this next chap ALLLL the time, i would wake up in the middle of the night and find them in the kitchen eating ice cream at like 3am...... crazy!!

Enjoy the chap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby crept into the room and lightly shook her sleeping sister. She waited a moment and then tried again, when there was no response she carefully gripped her nose, blocking her airflow, Charlie woke up as Ruby freed her nose.

"Rubes, what's the matter?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Want some ice-cream?" Ruby smiled.

"Rubes, its 4.30 in the morning, go back to bed" Charlie glanced at her alarm clock then threw herself against the bed and closed her eyes.

"Charlz! Come on!!" Ruby quietly berated her.

"Ok, ok, but there had better be my best friends Haagen and Dazs waiting in the freezer or I'm coming straight back to bed.

They made their way downstairs and to the dining room table, Ruby retrieved the tub of ice cream while Charlie woke herself up.

"What's the matter, are you ok?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just fancied some ice cream with my sister" Ruby smiled happily.

"Ok, as long as you're alright" Charlie eyed her curiously.

"Charlz, will you be my best friend for a few minutes and not my sister or guardian?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Rubes I'm always your best friend but sure sister and mom are gone…. Spill" Charlie grabbed her spoon and begun to dig in to the ice cream.

"We did it" Ruby grinned "we actually did it!" she giggled.

"Oh good for you Rubes, are you ok, were you careful?" Ruby giggled, "That's being motherly not best friendly"

"Ok I'm sorry but answer"

"Yes and yes" Ruby grinned. "Charlz it was amazing, better than I had ever imagined. While I was talking to you Aid had set candles up all over the room, he put his suit on and held this flower out to me, I feel so special right now" Charlie grinned at her "That was how I felt after mine and Joey's first time, the location and setting wasn't important but it was one of the most magical nights of my life, it felt so right and special to be there doing it."

"What are we talking about?" Joey entered the kitchen "I heard my name" She grinned at Charlie as she finished the ice cream on her spoon.

"I was just telling Rubes how amazing our first experience was together" Charlie grinned at her lover.

"It was amazing, how did it go with Aid?" Ruby nodded shyly towards Joey.

"Well thanks, I deserve more credit than that for all those candles" Aden grinned as he grabbed a spoon and sat around the table allowing his shoulder to brush against Ruby's who welcomed the contact.

They looked shyly to one another and looked away as they both began to blush.

"Aww you two!" Charlie cooed.

"Stop that right now" Ruby glared at her sister.

"Well seen as your both here, I guess we should set some ground rules" Charlie said putting on her police woman face. Joey couldn't hold back the giggle at the mortified expression on Ruby's face; Aden didn't know where to look so he focussed on the floor tiles.

"I know neither of you are stupid, but I think its fair to say that two children in the house is ample, so make sure you are both being sensible, Rubes I think maybe we should have a chat about the pill" Charlie tried to keep her face as straight as possible.

"Oh my god Charlie… what the hell are you doing trying to do, make me die of embarrassment?" Joey giggled again and Charlie and Ruby shot her a glare.

"Rubes, I'm only making sure your protected" Charlie sympathised, she remembered having this discussion with their mother and being just as mortified.

"I think it's a good idea, I mean you want to concentrate on college and I'm not ready to be a father, just uncle of the year" Aden added receiving a thankful nod from Charlie.

"You think?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Sure, there is no harm in being careful Rubes, there is plenty of time for all of that stuff once you have gotten yourself sorted and settled" Aden kissed her lightly.

"Ok, Charlz will you ring Rachel in the morning for me?" Ruby asked her embarrassment dissipated.

"We have to go in for our first check up, come with us?" Charlie smiled hopefully.

"Ok sure" Ruby smiled as she grabbed Aden's hand "come on you, bed time" she rushed him away ready for round three,

Charlie and Joey laughed to each other. "Your such a good mother, I know Rubes isn't your daughter but sometimes it's hard to believe, I cant wait to see you with these two" Joey grinned as Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet,

"Come on beautiful, let's go double check the bed is still standing" Charlie grinned as she pulled her wife towards their bedroom, ice cream tub in tow.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N - ok so my email wasnt working and i never got told i had any reveiws :(:(:( Anyway this is a special chapter because i officially have more reviews than gunni HA HA YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Anyways im probably going to be writing a fair amount tonight as im in bed for the remainder of the evening!! it was my neices 7th birthday today and i stupidly suggested playing party games..... four hours later their batteries finally ran out.... roughly 3 hours and 50 minutes after mine did lol..... i feel so old :(

So basically, that means i will probably get to chap 65 by the time i fall asleep.... hopefully!! i have a fair few ideas to keep me going till the next MAJOR storyline... thats not the one where someone dies though, just where someone bad does something bad..... who could it be? will it be Robbo returning for revenge... or maybe Hugo being the jerk face he is taking his bashed pride out on one of our girls..... possibly brett out to sabotage his sisters happiness because he is alone and miserable.... maybe a new charictor... or maybe Aden's brother(the one in jail) who comes back to wreck Adens life for ruining his by dobbing him in....... so many possibilities and only i know the answer because i am special (needs as my mum keeps telling me!!)

Anyway you get so see a bit of my humour in this chapter... charlies jokes are actually mine, i leant them to her because she flashed me a smile and i couldnt resist lol, me and my dad can easily go for two or three days with these jokes.... the sheep ones are the worst... so many words associated with sheep and wool and ooooh im thinking of more as i type hee hee.......

Here is the next installment to my (what was supposed to be little) fic, i hope you all enjoy it, im enjoying writing it, im glad so many of you enjoyed chapter 48, you can blame gunni she inspired me with Love Only Hurts (Gunni thats money for advertising you owe me lol) if you havent read it yet, hget yourself onto the fic.... its good!

Anyway onto my tale that now has over 267 reviews WOOO HOOO, i will soon be on 300..... and i have decided as soon as you get me to 300 i will give you a five chapter reward just for being so loyal and carrying on reading. I heard a rumour that Joey isnt coming back which im quite annoyed about, i really hope H&A dont do what alot of soaps do with Homosexual storylines and do the whole charlie falls in love with joey, joey breaks her heart so nevermind five episodes later charlie will find Mr Right and everyone in the bay will totally forget that just last week she was in love with a woman and doing naughty but nice things with her...... H&A had better not or i for one will be outraged..... we need a gorgeous brunnette gay australian cop idol with beautiful blue eyes and a killer uniform.... i mean she is stunning and has handcuffs on her belt......................... sorry got lost there..... anyway i vote to keep charlie gay, its the right thing to do, and it will keep ratings up.... let your voice be heard (im stepping off my soap box now and pressing submit before i start chanting gay rights garbage lol) sorry for my rantings!! R&R as always... 300 reveiws for a 5 chapter special!

(bloody hell this may as well be 2 chapters with my a/n!!)

ENJOY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie collapsed on the couch, it had been a long stressful day at the station, the whole Angelo situation was reeling out of control and she felt sick for having to defend him, but she was the ranking officer and they were supposed to be the police. They should know better than to use school ground bullying tactics. Although she had to admit the jerk deserved it.

Charlie allowed herself to think about Jack for the first time in a very long time. She missed him, he was a great friend and she couldn't help but feel she had let him down in the end. That thought would haunt her till her dying day. She knew that Jack wouldn't want her to be riddled with regrets but she couldn't allow herself forgiveness for the part she played in his death.

"You ok Charlz?" Ruby asked concerned as she entered the room.

"Yeah, just had a long day" She sighed as she looked to Ruby with sorrowful eyes. Ruby jumped on the sofa and grabbed her feet, she began to softly massage them, smiling appreciatively when Charlie allowed a subtle moan to escape.

"God your good at those Rubes, I think you will have to give Jo lessons" Charlie giggled.

"How's the morning sickness going?" Ruby smiled as she focussed on the bump that was now showing.

"They say it stops after your first trimester, I'm 4 months and still getting it…. Stupid baby" Charlie pouted.

Ruby giggled "It will all be worth it Charlz, when he or she pops out, it will be worth it" Charlie smiled back at her sister, so knowledgeable in her young age.

Charlie's eyes widened as she jumped up and grabbed Ruby's hand thrusting it against her abdomen. Ruby looked at her crazily.

"Charlz what are you doing?" Ruby asked worried that her sister had flipped a lid.

"Shut up and wait!" Charlie ordered, her smile beaming when she felt it again.

"Oh my god! I felt it, they moved I felt it!" Ruby shrieked as she threw her arms around her sister's neck.

"That was the first time, little Joey junior must have liked your foot massage too Rubes" Charlie giggled as they both returned their hands to her bump feeling the butterfly wings inside.

Their attention was stolen as Joey and Aden ran into the house from the back door.

"Charlie, Charlie the baby is kicking" Joey heaved.

"Whoa, you have some serious telepathy, how did you know?" Charlie giggled at her breathless wife and Aden.

"I felt it. Look feel" Joey grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it over her stomach. "Can you feel it?" She asked excitedly.

"When did this start?" Charlie asked her voice full of joy.

"About ten minutes ago" Joey beamed. Charlie took her hand and placed it on her fluttering.

"Snap" she smiled "bout ten minutes Rubes?" Charlie asked and Ruby nodded excitedly as she placed a hand on each bump.

"Wow, synchronised babies cool!" Aden giggled as he returned with two glasses of water.

They all sat on the three seated sofa, each bump with four hands, all four faces beamed as they felt the flutters in each of the women.

"Wow, this is so cool" Ruby smiled at Aden who looked lovingly towards her. "No Aden, don't even think about it, you can help change their shitty bums for a few months and see if you still want one" Ruby tried not to giggle but failed as Aden pouted.

"How is the course work going?" Aden asked.

"Its ok, that computer is too slow though, it's taking me half an hour to do a ten minute job" Ruby complained then smiled as she felt the flutter increase in Joeys bump.

Charlie and Joey had decided to take a break and go shopping in Yabbie Creek, they were fast running out of fitting clothes so decided it was time to do some serious shopping.

They stumbled across a baby shop and couldn't resist going for a look, they walked around aimlessly looking at all the products on offer. After over an hour they exited the shop giggling and entered the next store.

Three hours later they headed back to the house, Joey slumped on the sofa as she took off her shoes, releasing her aching feet from their confines. Charlie joined her with a mug of coffee for each of them.

"What about Ben and Jerry?" Charlie smiled at Joeys glare.

"We are not naming our children after ice cream! What do you suggest Ben Rocky Road and Jerry Raspberry Ripple?" Joey giggled when she saw the smile on Charlie's face. "No way, not happening!"

"What's not happening?" Ruby asked as she grabbed Charlie's mug and took a long swig.

"You sister wants to name our kids raspberry ripple and rocky road" Joey laughed.

"What they are delicious names" Charlie smiled as her two girls groaned at her humour.

"Charlz, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can get away with telling jokes like that" Ruby smirked.

"What I think they are cool names" Charlie giggled again.

"Charlz stop it" Ruby tried to contain her giggle.

"What do you want me to do, FREEZE my humour?" Charlie chortled.

"Ok I want a divorce" Joey laughed. Charlie pouted and kissed her wife, "ok I will stop, I promise, I wouldn't want to milk the situation" Charlie sniggered.

Ruby slapped her playfully across the head as she went to answer the door, she couldn't help but smile when she heard Charlie choking with laughter.

Ruby smiled at the tall man stood on her door step. "Delivery for Buckton?" he asked politely. Ruby nodded and signed the paperwork wondering who would have sent a courier van to them.

"Where do you want it all?" The man asked.

"All?" Ruby frowned questioningly.

"Yeah we have a van full of boxes" He smiled.

"Oh err, just bring it in and pop it in the front room, do you need a hand?" Ruby asked politely wondering what was going on.

"No that's ok love, ill manage it" he smiled as he unloaded a box almost his height and twice his width.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N - Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating, i was coersed into watching Knight Rider.... have any of you seen that new series, its on sci fi..... its , i now cant decide whether to stick to my plan of buying my dream car (1986 Ford Capri) or whether to buy a mustang and kitt it up..... IT TURNS INTO A 4x$ in the middle of driving.... and it power boosts so it flys..... it has a cinema in it too..... i am very amused and excited and in love with that car and i feel i have discovered what home and away is missing.... now stay with me a second, it may seem a little crazy but just imagine charlie and kitt..... what a team.... saving the bay from the evils that be..... shark attack, just call charlie and kitt...... "hones into knight rider music* **im actually humming it, come on humm along, i defy you to try not to hum it right now.... i dare YOU!!**

Gunni... this chap is just for you.... i may be beating you in reviews but you are right, i have 20,000 odd words to go before i catch you up, i have an extra 8000 written so far, then 4,400 for that other storyline for later on in this fic that i told you about, dont not love me anymore..... i only do it to give you the competition and make you excel yourself lol..... your awesome plus im plugging your fantastic stories LOVE ONLY HURTS and LIFELINE, which by the way if any of you havent read, you should be ashamed.... they are awesome (see... free publicity.... no one else gets it!)

Anyways, enjoy this chap, im going to go and proof read what iv got up to so far, so im pretty sure if you R&R i will post you a few more tonight, may not be too many posts tomorrow night coz i have my diving lesson.... YEY so excited.... i can feel myself turning into a fish already, i was under water for a whole hour last week without emerging from the water once! it was so cool i felt like a mermaid....... with legs and a oxygen tank.... oh yeah and a mask.... and i didnt have shells over my bits.... i think i would get funny looks if i did..... anyways i would recommend diving to you all its very good and very cool... cant wait to get out into the open water!

So...... ranting and raving and randomness over... lets get some chapter out.....

p.s. Gunni, will you msg me on msn please i need a favour from you, im guessing you will like it coz it means you get some more top secret info. ta.

ENJOY my loyal slave drivers, keep the reviews coming and remember i love you all very much (hence all the posts)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie, Joey and Ruby stood in the kitchen looking into the front room. There was boxes everywhere, stacked on top of each other, stacked side by side, there was barely an inch of carpet visible and no route through the room.

"What the hell did you two buy?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Supplies" Joey giggled as she wondered how on earth they were going to open all these boxes and where they would put everything.

"There is a present somewhere in there for you too, if you want to go and find it be our guest" Charlie laughed.

"Ok we need to make a start otherwise we will still be here next week" Ruby laughed, she couldn't believe how much they had bought, she came across the first box and opened it, giggling when she pulled out a milk pump "well I hope this isn't my present" Charlie slapped her playfully as she rolled her eyes,

"No that's so you can feed the babies while you're babysitting and we are out painting the beach red!" Charlie smiled as she began to open another box, pulling out various items and laying them on the floor.

"This is going to take hours, maybe we should call for back up" Joey laughed as Charlie realised she had boxed herself in and fought to escape.

"I think that's a great idea, get Aden round" Ruby smiled, glad of an excuse to see her boyfriend again before tonight.

"Rubes, you know how Aden sleeps here every night now, and he eats here most nights too?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah maybe I should tell him this is a girly house and he's not welcome as often" Ruby giggled nervously hoping her sister wasn't fed up of him already.

"Actually I was going to say that, well when you're ready, we don't mind if Aden moves in. I mean he practically lives here anyway and a man is always handy to have around the house to do men things like… fix cars and… open jars" Charlie giggled as she hesitated with useful things that a man could do but proud that she had come up with at least two examples.

"You really don't mind?" Ruby asked shocked, she had thought about it but decided against the idea, they had moved into this house to gain some space and three additions to the house hold would make it crowded again.

"Rubes this place is huge, there is more than enough room for him, it's only a suggestion the decision is yours, I just wanted you to know that when your ready, he is welcome here" Charlie smiled at her younger sister.

"I think I will talk to him tonight and ask him" Ruby said thoughtfully.

"Ask me what?" Aden grinned as he bent down to kiss Ruby, his gaze fell upon all the boxes and he giggled. "Whoa someone went a bit mad with the shopping" He smirked at Charlie who laughed at him, missing the look of horror on his girlfriends face, she panicked at how long he had been stood there and how much of the conversation he had overheard.

"Its all essentials" she defended as she grabbed another box and began to empty it carelessly onto the carpet.

Aden turned his attention back to his girlfriend "What did you need to ask me Rubes?"

"Erm, can we go outside for a minute?" Ruby blushed not wanting Aden to decline her offer in front of her family.

"Sure" he grabbed her hand and helped her climb over the boxes stacked up around her.

"So, what's going on?" He asked calmly but felt rising inside himself when he saw the nervousness in Ruby's eyes.

"I was wondering… well we were all wondering… ok well I was thinking… how great it would be… for you to live here… with me… with us and well I kind of dismissed the idea thinking Charlie would never go for it, but she just suggested it herself and well now I'm thinking, if I thought it and the identical twins thought it, maybe you would consider it?" Ruby heaved for air; she wanted to get it all out in the air before she chickened out and as a result managed to speak a mile a minute.

"You really want me to move in? Wow" Aden smiled "I don't know what to say, you've caught me off guard"

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything, just ignore me" Ruby sighed as she began to walk towards the house a little heart broken, she quietly sniffed back the tears that had began to form in the corners of her eyes willing herself not to break down in front of everyone, especially Aden.

"iv thought about it but I always imagined us buying a place together after you had finished your studies, but living with you three, I mean I love being in your home, to be honest it feels like home to me anyway" Aden smiled at Ruby's frozen back.

"You sure it's ok with Charlz and Jo?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, its fine, if you don't want to its ok, you don't have to move in to please me, I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want" Ruby sighed not daring to look at Aden. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his soft lips tenderly kissing her neck.

"I want to live with you Rubes, I want to spend my life with you, please can I move in?" He asked softly as a smile spread across his face.

"I dunno" Ruby grinned cheekily as she turned in his arms and met his lips.

"Oh come on please, I really want to live here, I want to make a home with you" He begged as he kissed her lips again.

"Ok I guess so, but no leaving dirty boxers on the floor!" Ruby giggled as she tightened her grasp around his neck.

"It was once and I couldn't find them because someone very cute that I know had thrown them there" Aden giggled as he took Ruby's hands in his own and smiled lovingly at her.

"You're sure?" he asked carefully.

"Will you just go and get your stuff already!" Ruby laughed as they grinned at each other.

"Yes boss" he smiled as he ran and jumped the fence at the bottom of the garden. Ruby couldn't contain her smile as she watched Aden run along the beach as speeds only Olympic competitors should use.

"Well? Where's Aden?" Joey asked from a cardboard fort when Ruby entered the room, she couldn't help but giggle at the two fully grown women hidden between a castle like cardboard tower.

"He is probably packing right now, you just missed his mile sprint after he said yes" Ruby giggled. "He is so cute" she sighed happily.

"Aww look at loved up Rubes!" Joey giggled and Charlie joined in.

"Shut up you two" She poked her tongue out as she began to open another box.

"Can I hear wedding bells?" Charlie grinned and ducked as a pack of baby grows flew towards her.

"No you can not; we have only been together five months!" She giggled, she had to admit she had thought about it but she was no where near ready for that commitment, sure she loved Aden but they were both so young, and there was plenty of time for all of that. She glared as she heard Charlie humming the wedding march tune with a goofy grin on her face.

"Charlie and I had only been together six months when she tied the ball and chain around my leg" Joey laughed as Charlie swatted her.

"Excuse me? You didn't have to marry me" Charlie pouted and received a loving kiss.

"I wouldn't have married anyone else, you're the only one for me Buckton" Joey grinned.

"Aww the hormones are getting to her again, watch out Rubes" Charlie smiled as she received another kiss.

Whilst Charlie had suffered from terrible morning sickness, Joey had managed with only one or two nauseous patches, but she had defiantly suffered with hormone swings. There had been a few occasions where in the heat of a hormone surge Joey had announced she wanted a divorce and within mere minutes was sobbing because she thought Charlie didn't love her anymore.

"You know I don't mean what I say when I'm like that, it's the baby, its making me daft, turning me into some sort of monster" Joey grinned lovingly at her wife.

Ruby shrieked as she reached the box containing her present "You guys bought me a laptop?" she asked daring not to believe it.

"Well it's to help with your studies, I don't want your work suffering because Joey likes to surf for porn" Charlie giggled at Joey's not so subtle blush and mock shock.

"I do not, that was you" Joey slapped her for trying to blame her.

"Hey I was researching for a case" she defended lamely.

"I don't even want to know, but thanks you guys" Ruby shrieked, happily erasing the last few moments from her memory for ever.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N - ok so i was proof reading a realised i went from chapter 51 - 53 WHOOPS. so i ended up writing a little chapter for 52 instead of just renaming them all.

So here you go, i hope you like it, by the way... the pooh thing in this chapter is real... i myself will be taking laxatives the month before i have my child to ensure there is no way in hell i am poohing in a room full of people.... i cant even pee in public toilets without someone singing outside the door..... no really ask my best friend and her 8 year old daughter... we went to an amusement park last month and they had to stand outside my cubicle and hum the indiana jones theme to me..... its an actual phobia aswel... its called toiletaphobia.... laugh if you want but search it up on the internet.... ok i think i should just let you get on and read the chapter now because im sure somewhere along the line i just shared way too much information than any of you surely wanted to know........ ok i know im a freak dont worry both my brothers remind me regulaly!!

So anyways... this chapter..... erm im a bit speechless now and i dunno what to say so erm... yeah.... ok erm.... right heres the chapter r&r and you will maybe get another chapter in tonight before i go to sleep.... although im not tired yet so if you ask really nicely you may get another two or three lol.

ENJOY

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o (aww isnt my break line pretty??)

Charlie stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom admiring her bump, she couldn't believe how large it was compared to Joey's.

Joey seemed to have a petite bump that suited her body and made her look stunning and beautiful, Charlie however thought her bump made every limb on her body look out of proportion, she couldn't help feeling like a beached whale.

Her ankles were swollen; her breasts had swollen what seemed three cup sizes, not that she could complain about them after all the extra attention Joey had been giving them. Her back ached constantly and although she was thankful the morning sickness had eventually finished, she now spent just as much time in the toilet peeing, the baby had this obsession with sitting on her bladder or using it as a punch bag.

She ran her hand over the bump and sighed, she had longed for a child ever since she could remember and after having Ruby's life entrusted to her by her father, she had pushed her urge to the side and focussed on looking after them both. She was so glad she had fallen pregnant so easily and minus the actual birth, she was really looking forward to being a mother. Not that she didn't look forward to the birth, she just didn't look forward to the pain that came with it, the pain and the screaming and the blood and the goo and the unattractive faces that were always pulled in the movies.

She had read in a book that Joey had bought, that some percentage of women actually poohed whilst giving birth, the image mulled around in her mind for days, she knew Joey would be in the room and she really wanted Ruby in the room with her too, she could get passed her little sister seeing a region of her that was for Joey's eyes only when it involved a child coming from it, but for her wife and sister and every other health care professional in the room seeing her excrete bodily fluids, she shuddered at the thought and pushed it back into the far recesses of her mind.

She grinned as she felt the kick from inside her, as each day passed it became less and less subtle, sometimes it hurt if the baby kicked in the wrong place, but nine out of ten times she loved the feeling and wished she could hold onto it forever, she sadden when the voice inside her head reminded her that she couldn't.

She strolled leisurely downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a nice cold glass of Lemonade, she stopped in her tracks as she saw a half naked Joey stretched out on a hammock in the garden.

She stood watching for a few moments, allowing her tongue to moisten her drying lips as she watched in awe and lust at the beautiful creature before her.

Joey turned her head towards the French doors and Charlie's heart skipped a beat when she received a loving smile. She waved before turning away and telling her hormones to get into check. She closed her eyes momentarily and once more saw Joey stretched out on the hammock before her wearing little else than strapless black bikini, her perfect bump sitting neatly atop her abdomen, her breasts a little larger than previously. Her hair was loosely tied above her head ensuring it was kept out of her face; her legs were slightly bent and separated slightly almost inviting Charlie between them.

She threw her eyes open and sighed deeply, she couldn't get used to all these hormones racing around her body, she had always been a sexual person, even before Joey she had enjoyed the intimacy of it, enjoyed the highs and lows that came along and enjoyed being active, she loved the way it made her feel when someone watched her when she walked into a room, it always made her want to giggle at their reaction.

She had never seen herself as an overly attractive woman before Joey but now she felt like the sexiest woman alive, well she did until she saw how fat she was looking, But however lustful Joey normally made her feel, it was heightened ten fold now, all she had to do was see Joey and she wanted her, it had gotten to the extent that she had seen Joey in a pair of fluffy pyjamas, lounging on the couch watching late night TV and plying herself full of chocolate and her hormones kicked in and she just had to have her, right then are there.

She poured two glasses of lemonade as she decided to join the woman in her thoughts for a while, she grinned as she exited the house through the French doors.

"Hey Beautiful" Charlie purred as she drew closer to the woman of her dreams.

"Hey you" Joey lifted her glasses and allowed her eyes to fall into Charlie's.

She wriggled over a bit and made room for Charlie and patted the side of the hammock, luckily it was low enough to the ground for them to both get on, Charlie handed her the glasses and carefully edged onto it. She sipped her lemonade before resting it on the floor beside her and putting Joey's with it.

She smiled as she felt a caressing hand on her bump and turned to face her wife.

"I missed you" Charlie whispered as she closed the gap between them and placed her lips atop Joey's.

"I missed you too, where have you been all morning?" Joey smiled lovingly when she pulled away.

"I was just upstairs" Charlie bashfully looked away.

"Admiring the bump again?" Joey giggled.

"Its not funny Jo, your bump is so small and delicate, mine is huge and… and I look and feel fat, you know how cautious I am over my weight and physique, I don't like being overweight and overbalanced and… and… fat, I don't like being fat Jo!" Charlie felt the tears form in her eyes as she expressed the feelings she had decided to keep to herself.

"Sweetheart you are not fat" Joey watched as Charlie shook her head.

"Hey, you are beautiful, even if you were fat I would still love you and I would still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, you take my breath away, when I saw you getting out the shower this morning I gasped at how radiant you are, you know what I think is the sexiest thing about you right now?" Joey asked seeking Charlie's gaze.

"My boobs?" Charlie tried to joke and made Joey giggle.

"I have to admit, although I think your natural size is perfect, I love your increase there" She smiled cheekily. "The thing I find sexiest is that right now, you have a little Joey growing inside you, my child is in you and I think that is so sexy" Joey grinned as she saw the colour in Charlie's eye change from the grey to blue.

Having spent so much time gazing into those beautiful eyes, she had become accustomed to knowing Charlie's mood just by the colour of her iris. Grey generally meant she was upset, the bluer the eyes the happier she was, when she was angry they turned to a steel colour that even in the heat of an argument Joey couldn't deny how much that steel colour tugged at her heart and her sex drive but the colour she loved most was the lagoon colour they were now, the mix of blue and green at the perfect amount that the only way she could think to describe them was some hidden lagoon in unchartered territory in a far off paradise island, that colour was the colour Charlie's eyes turned when she looked at her with all the love in her body, it was also the colour she turned when she was lustful and to Joey, that was always a good thing.

"I love you Joey Buckton" Charlie sighed as she closed the gap again. "I love how you always know the right things to say to make me feel better, that you always manage to make me feel better" Charlie allowed the palm of her hand to rest softly against Joey's cheek, her thumb carefully caressing the skin beneath it.

"I also love that your carrying our child, I love how well it suits you and how wonderful you look, I love that in a few short months we will have two little babies that we can care for and love, I love that I trust you with all my heart and I know that if anything happens to me, well I know that Ben and Jerry will be taken care of, I love that I get to share this experience with you and I love that I get to be the luckiest woman alive and share my life with you for every single day until I die" Charlie smiled lovingly at her wife.

"You know what I love?" Joey asked softly.

"What?" Charlie grinned lovingly almost daring herself not to believe this moment was real, that it was just a dream she would wake from shortly.

"I love how sweet and romantic you are with me when you think no one can see you, how you open yourself up to me and let me get inside your head, but I also love how you are caring and loving in a different way when people are around, not in a bad way just in a subtle way… its like you have a personality that is just for me and no one else" Joey smiled as she kissed Charlie softly.

"Wanna make out?" Charlie grinned hopefully and received a playful giggle.

"You bet your sexy arse I do" Joey giggled as she allowed her mouth and hands do the rest of the talking.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N - Ok flamey here you go... it is after 1am here and i am getting a little tired so dont be expecting me to be up all night posting lol. i will post one more after this then im going to sleep.... trust me i need my beauty sleep!

So this chapter... ok so i decided to give Georgie a bit of a role, like i said in someone elses fic, i like georgie i think she is quite cool and i think she should maybe get a bigger part in the programme, she has been in the background for AGES now and personally i would like to get to know her charictor a bit more.... not that i fancy her i mean come on next to charlie everyone else in h&a looks like short fat bald men with hump backs and one leg shorter than the other and dentures.... that are broken and are in getting fixed so they have no teeth at the moment (btw if you ever get dentures fitted show them to kids.... my nana does it to my neices all the time and it confuses the hell out of them... they cant work out why she can take her teeth out but they cant lol)

So yeah the other bit of this chapter is Angelo... so i really liked Angelo, he was a really good guy till he got in Aden's way with Belle then all of a sudden they made him out to be a complete d i c k, you know what yeah he made a mistake and yeah he went the wrong way about dealing with it.... but let me ask you... if you accidently shot dead a cop... how many of us would ACTUALLY walk into a police station and go.... by the way i just shot a copper, there was no witnesses and it would probably be days before you find the body but hey i want to go to jail for a very very long time.... im guessing alot of you either laughed or said no way.... its human nature you dont put yourself in loads of trouble unless you absolutly have to.....

anyway as i was saying, at one point angelo and charlie had a strong connection (friend ways i am refering to) and i think its about time that connection is brought back, i really dont think Angelo is a bad guy and although i understand the upset from people about what he did.... lets face it people make mistakes.... thats what makes us human! so i am putting a stop to the bullying Angelo crap.... Angelo is a good guy and seen as i am god in this story.... i am going to MAKE everyone forgive him lol.

Ok so ENJOY and R&R..... (btw yes i know its a programme and its not real!)

Charlie wobbled into the station; she was six and a half months pregnant and almost twice the size of Joey. She had complained all morning about her size as she struggled to put on her XXL work shirt.

"Well good morning, how's the youngest member of the force today?" Georgie asked as she watched Charlie hobble into her office and dump herself down on the chair which now held several different cushions to support her back.

"The baby is fine, it's the mother that's not too good, I'm sick of being fat I want my figure back!" She whined.

It had been the routine ever since the bump had began to show, Charlie complaining about her figure and as the bump grew bigger the whines and groans became more regular.

"You only have a month or so to go, don't worry you will have your figure back soon" Georgie grinned at the Senior Constable as she placed her hand on the over sized bump and was amazed at the constant kicking she felt against her hand.

"So, you're all set to take over then?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"Yep, I'm going to be quite comfortable in here" She grinned as she surveyed the office from her place resting by the bump.

"Don't get too comfortable, I will be back" Charlie smirked. It was her last day before maternity leave, she had held off as long as possible but had been given direct orders from her senior to take the extra time off, it wasn't as if she was any use at the station at that time, truthfully she looked like a balloon, she was slow and uneasy on her feet.

All the officers worried that something would happen while she was on duty and molly coddled her, if she was honest with herself she was glad to escape the place for a few months. It wasn't much fun lugging around heavy, uncomfortable boots and weapons and she was now wearing a uniform that if it should ever fit someone not pregnant she doubted they should even be on the force.

Joey had pinched one of her last shirts to wear as a night dress after Charlie had commented how sexy she looked in it but now the laughter was gone and she sat looking at her bump.

---x---x---x---

"Oh for gods sake!" Charlie yelled and a few officers ran to her aid.

"Hey what's the matter gov?" Georgie asked tenderly knowing how volatile the pregnant woman could be.

"I can't reach the bloody table, how am I supposed to work!" Charlie sighed.

"Look, why don't we go for a patrol, leave the paper work to me" She smiled warmly at the brunette she had grown close to.

"You sure?" Charlie asked relieved to get out of the stuffy building.

"Sure, we can go and see what's happening around the beach" Georgie giggled.

After a five minute attempt to remove Charlie's shoes, they were finally walking slowly along the beach. Charlie held onto Georgie's arm for support, she just knew if she fell onto the sand she would be there till she had given birth.

"Will you manage ok?" Charlie asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Will you stop worrying about the station, we will be fine!" Georgie laughed at her.

"Well, if you need me for anything, you know where I will be, probably in bed because in another few days I wont be able to get out of it" Charlie laughed but groaned on the inside.

They grabbed two coffees from the diner and made their way back to the station, as the entered the room the word surprise erupted from inside. Charlie looked in warily and saw the officers gathered together around a cake.

"We couldn't let you go on maternity without a little shin dig" one of the officers smiled warmly.

She laughed nervously she hadn't expected more than a card from her colleuges but they had put so much effort in, there were balloons and banners tacked to the walls in shades of baby pink and blue.

She felt the tears roll down her face and giggled at herself "Sorry, damn hormones again"

She knew it had nothing to do with pregnancy hormones; she was touched at the thought and consideration that had been put into this surprise. She thanked everyone as she opened the card that was thrust into her hands. She opened it and smiled happily at all the well wishes for the two babies and the mothers.

Georgie handed her a parcel "We had a muck in and got you a little something for the babies" She grinned and watched at Charlie ripped away the paper and laughed at the two tiny police officer uniforms in her hands, complete with hat and handcuffs.

"This is so cute" Charlie beamed "you guys!" Charlie allowed her tears to flow freely. She stared as Angelo walked up to her and placed a parcel on the table in front of her.

"I don't expect you to keep it, I wanted you to know I'm happy for you, I really am and I hope you have smooth sailing with both babies, I know you will make a wonderful mother" He smiled sadly and began to exit the room knowing that he wasn't welcome.

"Angelo wait" Charlie called from behind him, he turned slowly and watched her not sure what to expect.

"Listen up guys, enough is enough. Don't get me wrong I know where your coming from, Jack was my partner, I loved him but I believe Angelo when he says it was an accident, I know Angelo would never intentionally kill anyone let alone a fellow officer, I know he will never pay the price for Jacks life, but do you not think he deserves a chance. If Martha can forgive him, do you not think we can?" Charlie looked hopefully to her squad who stood silently.

"I'm sorry Angelo" Charlie smiled towards him; he began to walk away again.

"Two months ago, I found Angelo in the toilets, he was crying. He had bumped into Martha whilst on patrol and after a few heated words she had told him she forgave him, it was a tragic set of circumstances that led to Jacks death and although it was Angelo's gun that took him down, Jack knew the risk of being a cop, we all know the risk is there that one day we wont come home to our families. Do you know what Angelo told me that day?" Charlie asked as she glanced around the faces in the room, she looked at Angelo's tear stained face.

"Angelo told me that if Martha could forgive him, he knew eventually the rest of the town would, but he also knew that when he takes his last breath he will still not have forgiven himself, he will still hate what his actions caused and what he cost so many people, he sat in my arms and sobbed for all he was worth. He told me that he didn't care how badly he was treated because he more than deserved it. He told me he had considered taking his own life but thought that would be an insult to Jacks memory, he deserved to live through the pain of knowing he killed a good man, a husband, a son, a friend, an officer and he told me he deserved to look in the mirror every morning and be disgusted with the person staring back at him" Charlie finished looking at the sorrowful faces around her.

"Angelo will never pay the price for Jacks death, but he will pay towards it for the rest of his days" Charlie finished her plea, she didn't condone what had gone down but she couldn't bear to see the bullying happen any longer.

Georgie grabbed a bottle of beer and handed it to Angelo "Don't think this makes us friends, but I will back off" She forced a smile and grinned at Charlie as she turned away from him, Charlie nodded her thanks knowing she could always rely on Georgie for support.

The volume picked up as the banter began again. Angelo walked slowly towards Charlie. "I owe you" he smiled slightly.

"Just watch your back, now they are coming around don't do anything stupid to make me regret that" Charlie smiled carefully as she picked up Angelo's parcel. She unwrapped it carefully to reveal a framed family tree dating back hundreds of years.

"Oh my god, Angelo!" Charlie smiled as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"I haven't had much company lately and it was better than sitting and drinking myself into a stupor" He grinned shyly.

"No really this is, wow, its amazing, thank you so much" Charlie swallowed hard and allowed herself to give Angelo an uncomfortable cuddle, mainly because of the bump.

"I just thought the babies would like to know their heritage, your lines date back hundreds of years, I couldn't reach as far back with Joey's but I got as far as I could" he smiled glad he had made the effort when he saw Charlie's expression.

"Hey mommy two" an officer cheered as Joey entered the station and giggled as she saw the commotion surrounding her.

"Sweetheart look at this" Charlie rushed to her and showed her the frame, joeys eyes lit up.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Joey grinned.

"It's from Angelo" Charlie smiled reassuringly.

"Angelo this is gorgeous, thank you so much" Joey beamed as she cuddled into Charlie.

Georgie cut the cake and handed it out, after three pieces Joey glanced at an amused Charlie "what, jerry likes cake" she giggled.

"Well guys, I should be heading off, try not to let the place burn down eh?" she smiled sadly as she looked around, she couldn't help feeling that this was her last shift even though she knew she would return after maternity cover.

Charlie smiled as she heard well wishes being thrown at both of them, she grabbed the presents and cards and took Joey's hand she wobbled out of the station with a tear in her eye.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N - i dont get why baby showers arnt popular in England... i think they are a great idea.... i think its time we brought england the baby shower... talk your friends into it.... your relatives into it.... talk any random pregnant people you meet on the street into it..... baby showers are the way forward!!

ENJOY R&R (wasnt that short and sweet???)

"Happy baby shower" Martha grinned as she walked into the kitchen and hugged Charlie and Joey followed by Rachel and Tony.

Alf followed closely behind greeting the girls fondly before heading out to the garden with Tony in tow.

Kirsty entered next with Miles and Ollie who instantly ran outside. "There's my favourite lesbian pregnant cop!" Miles grinned.

"I'm the only one you know, I hope" Charlie giggled.

"Still my favourite though!" he winked before making his way to the boys party. When Ruby had arranged the baby shower she had informed everyone that boys had to stay outside.

The remainder of the guests arrived and Charlie giggled when she saw half the station there aswell, pretty much anyone who wasn't on duty had attended. Most of the town's residents were there too.

They began drinking and chatting loudly as presents were passed to the two mothers to be. Everyone apologised as they didn't know what to buy having all heard of the mass shopping spree the two women had gone on. Pretty much each of them had settled on baby grows and the offer of a nights free baby sitting.

Leah pulled out a large parcel and handed it to them "It's from Roman and I" she smiled as everyone in the room whooped.

"Back on are we?" Rachel grinned as Leah blushed.

Charlie handed the parcel to Joey and watched as she carefully unwrapped it. It was quite bulky and fairly heavy. Joey smiled when she saw the label.

"Travel cot?" she looked at Leah confused thinking they already had a cot.

"well with all the baby sitting offers I guessed you would need a portable one, but I get first digs" She grinned, the time she had spent living with the pair had made her love them like family, it was unexplainable but something just pulled you towards the family and made you want to be a part of it.

Ruby grinned as Aden lifted her present into the room, he laughed as he was booed and he escaped back to the safety of the garden and a roar of laughter "Mate, never enter a hen party or a baby shower!" Roman laughed as he handed him a beer.

Charlie looked at the huge parcel before them "Ruby what the hell is this?" She asked astonished.

"Just a little something Aden and I found and couldn't help but buy!" She grinned.

Charlie and Joey smiled at each other before unwrapping it together.

"Oh my god" Charlie giggled.

"Rubes this is the best present ever!" Joey shrieked.

Inside the large box was a wooden climbing frame in the shape of a ship, it had a slide instead of a plank and a short mast in the centre of the deck with netting that reached to the sides. The cabin held some ladders which reached to the lower deck and contained a real steering wheel. The bottom deck had shapes cut out of it for the children to climb though.

"Rubes this is so cool, can we have it up to test?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Speaking as your doctor I do not advise that" Rachel giggled when Joey pouted like a child.

Ruby pulled two more parcels from behind her back and passed one to each of the women. They looked at the two extra parcels and opened them quickly and grinned when they saw the tiny sailor outfits, complete with hats.

"Oh my god, they are so cute!" Kirsty whimpered, she couldn't stop the broodiness building inside of her.

"Ok time for games" Ruby announced as she pulled out a chart with four columns and 30 rows. Each column was labelled clearly Boy/Boy, Girl/Girl. Charlie's Girl/ Joeys Boy and Charlie's Boy/ Joeys girl. The women rushed forward to sign the board and Ruby watched intently as Rachel signed her name on the board and moved into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"I know what they are having" Ruby grinned.

"What? How?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Oh come on, who would pay a pound to throw their bet away Rach" Ruby smirked at her plan, she had begged the two women to find out what they were having but both refused, adamant they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well don't say a word, they only have a week or so left to wait" Rachel grinned.

"My lips are sealed, I can't believe Charlie is having a…" She was cut off as Joey entered the room and looked at her questioningly.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N - ok so last post of the night, im going to bed now i just wanted to leave you all with a little cliff hanger heee heeeeeeee.

So it took me ages to write this chapter, i rewrote bits of it over and over and i am still not 100% happy with it, same applies for the next chapter... its just really hard to write a death into whats supposed to be a happy moment for Charlie and Joey but i guess if Charlie is going to die then when better to do it....... NAH im only kidding as if i would kill charlie off....... i am god and i say charlie lives..... (preferably with me...... :) )

So i hope you like this chapter, if enough of you review i may decide to post the second half tomorrow....... but maybe i wont.... arnt i mean??

I hope you like it, like i said alot of effort went into this one.... personally i dont think it shows but never mind.... its only two chapters... i can make up for it later on lol.

Let me know what you think and ENJOY (night guys, sweet dreams to all of you xxx)

"Charlie will you stop wriggling!" Joey shouted angrily.

"I can't bloody help it, I can't get comfortable with this stupid thing" she pointed at her bump and slammed her head back against the pillow.

"Will you please lay still" Joey snapped barely seconds later.

"I can't!" Charlie screamed loudly. Their argument was interrupted as Ruby and Aden opened the door.

"Are you two ok?" Ruby asked standing in the door hole rubbing her eyes with a confused looking Aden behind her.

"No your bloody sister thinks the bed is a sodding bouncy castle!" Joey glared at Charlie.

"Well my stupid wife has no consideration for her heavily pregnant partner!!" Charlie snapped back, her glare challenging Joeys.

"You know what? I'll sleep on the fucking sofa!" Joey grabbed a pillow and stormed past Ruby and Aden who stood helplessly. Aden placed his hand soothingly on Ruby's shoulder and followed Joey downstairs.

Ruby moved to the space vacated by Joey and cuddled into her sister. "What's the matter Cha Cha" she asked sweetly into her sisters eyes knowing the only way to get an answer from an angry stubborn Charlie was to ask nicely.

"I can't get comfortable, I feel like a big fat ugly balloon and every time I start to drift to sleep Ben decides it's a good time to play football with my ribs" she sighed.

"That's not Joey's fault though, why are you shouting at her?" Ruby smiled as she ran her hand over Charlie's bump soothingly and grinned as the baby settled almost instantly.

"She was shouting at me, I was purely defending myself" Charlie replied ashamed. "Will you go and tell her I'm sorry and ask her to come back up to bed please?" Charlie cooed at her sister.

"Good decision" Ruby placed a kiss on Charlie's forehead and left the room, as she reached the bottom step she heard a shriek from upstairs, her heart stopped, she took the steps three at a time to reach her sister, she ran towards her and jumped on the bed.

"Charlz, what is it, what's wrong?" Ruby spat worriedly.

"That was defiantly a contraction and I don't care what I said, if that's the beginning I want drugs and plenty of them" Charlie shrieked as another contraction racked through her body.

"Rubes, where is Jo?" Charlie cried.

"Downstairs, come on we will grab her on the way" Ruby said pulling her sister up and helping her with the massive dressing gown she had bought as a joke which turned out to be useful.

She helped Charlie down the stairs and ran back to get the bag and their mobiles. She dived down the stairs to find Charlie on the floor screaming for Joey. Ruby searched the house but couldn't find either Joey or Aden, she dialled Rachel's number.

"Mmm ello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Rach, it's Ruby I think Charlz is in labour and I can't find Aden or Joey, I can't drive her in I don't have my licence yet!"

"Ok Rubes, calm down, how far apart are the contractions?" Ruby looked to Charlie worried.

"I don't know her last one was about five minutes ago" Ruby panicked and flinched as an ear piercing scream filled the room.

"Ok that's answered my question, I will be there in five minutes, get Charlie ready and by the front door, I will send Tony to look for Joey and Aden. Don't worry Ruby just keep her calm" Rachel slammed the phone down and jumped into action.

"Ok Charlz just breathe its all going to be ok, just breath" Ruby soothed as she rubbed Charlie's back.

"How will it be ok, have you seen the size of this bump I'm giving birth to the grand bloody canyon!" she screamed as another contraction racked through her body. They jumped as the door flew open and Rachel ran in almost bay watch style.

"How long have you been having the contractions Charlie?" Rachel asked soothingly.

"15-20 minutes" she sobbed, her whole body ached already "where's Joey, I can't do this without her"

"Joey will be there, right now we need to get you to the hospital, and Tony has gone to fetch Joey ok?" Rachel smiled as Charlie nodded.

Ruby screamed as Charlie gripped her hand tightly; Charlie matched her scream and beat it in pitch, density and length. Once the pain had subsided Charlie looked sadly at Ruby. "I'm sorry Rubes, I didn't mean to hurt you!" she wiped away the tears forming in her sister's eyes.

"Hey one day I will get my own back don't you worry" Ruby grinned as Rachel finally pulled into the hospital as Charlie let of another almighty shriek.

"I want Joey!" Charlie demanded angrily as she was wheeled into a large room.

"Ruby where the hell is Joey" Ruby felt her insides drop; she couldn't tell Charlie she didn't know. "She's on her way; she will be here any second!" Ruby lied but hoped for both their sakes she was right.

"Rach I wanted a private room!" Charlie growled after another contraction finished.

"I know Charlie but your three days early, all the private rooms are booked out or are in use, I'm sorry" Rachel sighed as she checked to see how many centimetres dilated Charlie was.

"One more centimetre and then this baby is coming, are you ready to be a mother?" Rachel grinned reassuringly at Charlie.

"This baby is going nowhere till Joey is right here by my side!" Charlie screamed angrily, Rachel looked up to see an apologetic smile on Ruby's face, she nodded and smiled. She grabbed her phone and dialled Tony.

"Tony where are you, have you found them?" Rachel almost shouted into the phone as soon as it connected.

"Hospital" It was the only word she could hear for the commotion on both ends.

"Where are you" Rachel shouted clearly.

"At hospital!" Tony shouted clearly back before the line died.

"They will be here any second" Rachel smiled as she checked the centimetres again.

"Ok Charlie, the baby is ready, your going to have to start pushing" Rachel soothed.

"NO! I am waiting for Joey, we are waiting for Joey!" Charlie demanded, crossing her arms and daring Rachel to argue.

"Charlz, if you don't do as Rach says you could harm the baby" Ruby tried and received a glare.

"Charlie stop it, stop being a bitch, Joey will be here soon and if she see's you acting like this she is going to go mental, all you need to focus on right now is that baby and not your pride, do as Rach says and bloody push!" Charlie jumped as she heard Ruby's voice boom towards her, her face broke as she knew she had lost the fight, she screamed as a contraction ripped through her soul.

"Ok Charlie, now on the next contraction I want you to push as much as you can"

"I want Joey" Charlie whimpered to Ruby who dared her to try it on again.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N - ROFLMAO!! Woah Woah Woah.....where the hell did all those reviews come from... i was expecting them within a few days not waking up to them them lmao. i have to say i am impressed with you all.... so as promised here is chapter 1/5 for our 300 review celebration.

Thank you to all of you who are still reading and enjoying my story, it means alot that so many of you carry on reading it.

Im sorry for the cliff hanger last night but i couldnt refuse lol.... dont worry Joey is fine, we just needed some drama!!

ENJOY the chapter and remember to R&R ..... 400 next woo hoo!!

-----------------------------------------

Charlie screamed through her gritted teeth as she held onto Ruby's hand, she squeezed it with all her might as she pushed as hard as she could. She gasped for breath as she fell against the pillows.

"Ruby, where is Joey, I need Joey" Charlie cried.

"Charlz, she will be here soon I promise and until then I'm here Cha Cha, come on be the brave soldier you always are and bring my niece into this world!" Ruby kissed her sisters clammy face.

"Niece? I'm having a girl?" Charlie looked confused, she saw the realisation hit Ruby then she looked to Rachel who smiled and nodded.

"Yes you're having a girl, so what do you say you catch your breath and we will push again, let's give Joey her daughter hey?" Rachel smiled as she rubbed Charlie's ankles.

"I'm having a daughter, a little girl" Charlie beamed at Ruby and her face instantly distorted into pain.

"Come on Charlz push, push for Joey, and push for your daughter" Ruby rubbed her spare hand across Charlie's shoulder, praying Joey would hurry up, the three women jumped as the door slammed open and a trolley was wheeled into the room.

Aden jumped when he saw Ruby and Charlie. Charlie grinned at Joey and then screamed as another wave ripped through her. Within seconds Joey had joined in screaming.

"We're having a daughter" Charlie grinned as she gasped for breath. Joey smiled lovingly at her wife, she reached across and they entwined fingers.

"I'm sorry" Joey cried

"I'm sorry too" Charlie groaned as she felt another contraction rip through her. Joey screamed as her contraction soared through her,

After walking for five minutes along the beach to calm down she collapsed as the contractions started. Aden had seen her heaped on the floor and saw the circle of wet sand beneath her and panicked. He tried calling Ruby's mobile but it was engaged, he tried Rach's mobile and it was engaged, He screamed for help as he rolled Joey onto her back, after a few minutes Tony ran in their direction, he tried calling Rach but it kept going to answer phone.

"Come on, we will carry her, really carefully to the house ok?" Tony stated sounding more confident than he felt.

They lifted her carefully in their arms and almost ran as carefully as they could as Joeys screams echoed out to sea.

"Ok Charlie we are almost there, one last push ok, catch your breath and give me your all" Rachel grinned at Joey, she moved her head to see that Joey was almost there too, she focussed on a screaming Charlie as she cradled the baby into her arms. She smiled up at the two women before her as a loud scream echoed around the room followed by a second.

Rachel looked across to see Joey's baby laid in the other doctor's arms.

"Ruby cut the cord!" Charlie murmured breathlessly her entire body feeling ripped apart inside and out.

Ruby jumped to attention and followed Rachel's command. She smiled up at her sister and Joey "Oh my god she is beautiful" Ruby sobbed, she smiled as Rachel moved to weigh the baby.

Aden grinned at Joey and she nodded "Go ahead uncle Aden" He jumped to attention and followed Ruby's lead, cutting the cord and smiling proudly.

"He's a boy!" he shouted happily. "I'm not the only man in the house anymore!" he grinned; he wrapped his arms around Ruby and kissed her hard. "It's a boy!" he grinned.

"Yeah I already knew" Ruby smiled cheekily.

"Yeah how did you know I was having a girl Ruby, we didn't even find out" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm a better detective than you" Ruby tapped her nose. The baby shower, Rachel made her bet and I figured she would have guessed right seen as she had done all your ultrasounds" she laughed. "I wanted to tell you so much, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you" she sighed "it was sooo hard, the hardest thing ever" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah, wait till your turn!" Charlie grinned at her wife who lazily nodded in agreement.

"Aden, Ruby can you give us a few moments whilst we fix these two up, we will let you straight back in I promise" Rachel smiled.

They exited the room to be greeted by the usual crowd who stood waiting impatiently.

"Well?" Alf broke the tension.

"Charlie had a little girl and Joey has a boy" Ruby grinned.

The waiting room erupted with cheers and laughter until quietened by an angry looking receptionist.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 2/5 .... i hope you enjoy this chapter, this was another one that was written and rewritten and i just cant get 100% happy with it no matter how many bits i improve of it lol.

Hope you ENJOY it anyways - R&R!

Ruby and Aden entered the room again to be greeted by two smiling tearful women. Ruby instantly rushed to her sister's side and kissed her.

"Thank you" she grinned.

"Hey what for, it should be me thanking you for all the support" Charlie smiled ashamed and a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here to share it and I'm sorry I yelled at you before, I got worried and you were freaking out and Rachel had that expression that she uses only when she's really worried" Ruby gasped.

"Baby sis, its ok, I needed it, I needed you to tell me to get a grip" Charlie grinned at her daughter snuggled in her arms,

"She looks like you, look at her eyes" Ruby beamed lovingly. Charlie carefully handed her daughter into Ruby's arms and smiled as she saw the tears fall, she watched as Ruby rocked the baby gently and spoke softly to her.

"Hello beautiful, I'm your aunty Ruby, I'm the one who will take you out so you don't have to watch your two mommies making out all the time" Ruby giggled, her heart stopped beating as the baby grabbed her finger, she opened her mouth in a toothless smile.

"Oh my god, did you see that she smiled!!" Ruby shrieked as Joey laughed.

"Ruby Shhhhh" Charlie giggled. "You know what Rubes, what your feeling right now, that's exactly how I felt the day you were born and you held onto my finger like that, even though you were all gooey and yucky, I couldn't tear my eyes from you, the moment our eyes met I loved you" Charlie grinned as Ruby smiled at her, Ruby knew in her heart she would love and care for this child as much as Charlie had her.

"I can't believe you made something this beautiful" Ruby grinned. "What are you going to call her?" Ruby's attention returned to the slumbering baby in her arms. "I was thinking Elizabeth Ruby, Lib for short" Charlie smiled as Ruby began to sob again.

"Aww Charlz!" Ruby handed the baby to a patiently waiting Aden and gave her sister a cuddle. "I love you so much" Charlie whispered into Ruby's hair "I love you too big sis, thank you for my niece!"

After a few moments Ruby jumped from her embrace and ran around the other side of the bed, she grinned down at her nephew. "Oh my god, he is so cute, he is going to break so many hearts" Ruby grinned.

"No he isn't, living with four women and Aden he will grow up to be a true gent" Joey smiled down at her son, she offered him up to Ruby instantly feeling cold without his touch.

Aden handed her daughter into the vacated space, Joey's eyes welled up as the large baby opened her eyes and Charlie stared back at her. "Oh sweetheart, she has your eyes!" Joey smirked.

"So Jo, what can I call my nephew?" Ruby asked catching Charlie's attention, they had agreed to pick two names each, a boys and a girls and they would pick between the two when the babies arrived.

"Actually if it is alright with Charlie, I wanted to name him Ross" Joey smiled at her wife as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Jo, that is so sweet" Charlie grinned. Joey leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly, she moved her mouth to Charlie's ear and whispered something to which Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Ross Aden Buckton" Joey grinned at her best friend. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around her carefully so not to disturb the little girl sleeping in her arms.

"You know, if you hadn't followed me I would be laid on the beach alone right now with a new born baby and alone, you're a hero, my knight in shining armour" Joey beamed at him.

"He and Tony carried me to the house, Aden sped all the way here, and I didn't know your car could go so fast" Joey giggled trying to explain to Charlie why they were so delayed.

"Thank you Aden, time and time again you protect the women that I love, I owe you" Charlie sobbed.

"Hey, they are the women I love too, me and Ross here have to look after our four girls" he grinned as Ruby passed Charlie her son. The six sat silently for a while watching the two infants sleep. All hurtful words and bad memories were lost in the wind as they sat in their perfect moment.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I have some people outside to see you" Rachel smiled.

"Rach, is Morag outside?" Charlie asked softly so not to wake the babies.

"She sure is, she is keeping tabs on everyone and making sure they behave. Its like a beach meet out there" she giggled.

"Could you ask her to come in alone just for a few moments then the rest can join us" Charlie smiled weakly.

"They are both here" Ruby whispered. "While we were waiting for Joey I felt them in the room with us, smiling happily as they watched you give birth to their grand-daughter" Charlie rested her head against Ruby's shoulder.

"You always know the right thing to say, how do you do that?" Charlie smiled.

"She's always right full stop Charlz" They all giggled until the door opened and Morag entered slowly. She gasped at the slumbering babies laid in their mother's arms.

"Morag, this is Elizabeth "lib" Ruby, and this little fellow is Ross Aden, kids this is granny Morag" Charlie beamed up at the stocky woman, her normal hard face fell with her tears as she heard the words leave Charlie's mouth.

"I didn't expect you to…" Morag sobbed.

"Hey you're as much a part of this family as any of us" Ruby smiled as she hugged the older woman. Ruby carefully handed Morag the two babies and the four adults watched on.

"Your granddad would be so proud of you both, I know he wanted to meet you so much but he is somewhere around smiling down on us, I want you both to promise me to be good for your mommies" Morag sobbed then grinned as the doors opened behind her and a rush of people quietly entered the room, whispering their words of praise and trying to grab a glimpse of the new additions.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 3/5 - ok so this one stumped me a little... but never mind i hope you enjoy it otherwise, i remember babysitting for two of my friends babies that must have been a month or so in age difference and they tag teamed me.... put me off kids for a while i have to tell you lol.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think xx

It had been two months since the twins were born, obviously they weren't twins, biologically it was impossible but people called them it anyway.

Every time a baby left the house it took hours to return, so many people stopped to admire the children. The adults in the house were beginning to lose their minds, when pregnant the babies were pretty much synchronized, if one woke in the middle of the night and kicked, the other would normally join in. But now they were in the outside world it was a different kettle of fish.

It were as if a silent pact had been made between them, Lib would scream and scream, once settled Ross would wait mere minutes before screaming, and it rocked back and forth constantly.

"Ok guys, come on give mommies a break" Ruby smiled as she pulled the double push chair into the lounge and lifted the babies into it.

"Aden and I are popping to the diner for some lunch and taking a walk, you're welcome to join us, but if I were you I would stay and enjoy the peace" Ruby giggled.

"Thanks Rubes, they are driving us insane with their tag teaming" Charlie grinned. Aden and Ruby had been a god send, seeming to know just when tempers were about to be lost or tears shed, one of them would swoop in and take over.

"Your welcome, just remember this next time I need a favour" She grinned cheekily as she pushed the chair into the garden and awaited her boyfriend.

"Hey guys, do you fancy a boat picnic tomorrow, just the six of us?" Aden smiled as he ran down the stairs. "I'll sort everything out, all you have to do is show up and enjoy yourselves" He smiled.

"Sure, do you want the key to set up?" Joey smiled, she hadn't been on the boat for over three weeks and the idea sounded like heaven.

"Yeah, ill grab it now, thanks guys, enjoy your peace" Aden shouted over his shoulder as he joined Ruby and kissed her tenderly.

Charlie and Joey watched over the back of the sofa until the four were out of sight. "Ok, whose idea was it to get live in baby sitters" Charlie giggled.

"Listen to the silence, it's so beautiful" Joey smiled leisurely as she stretched out and relaxed into the sofa.

"I know something that sounds better" Charlie grinned cheekily at her wife.

"Do you now?" Joey grinned as she kissed Charlie softly.

"I want to make love to my beautiful wife, it feels like it has been years" Charlie deepened the kiss as they hungrily attacked each others mouths.

An hour or so later Ruby entered through the back door, she wheeled the push chair through to the front room and decided she would sit and watch a movie with her niece and nephew, she had discovered that once they were settled and not playing tag team on all of their emotions, they would sit for hours watching films, they had tried all types of films and so far the only film they didn't seem to like was Titanic, neither had the heart to inform Joey, as it was her favourite film.

Ruby froze as she cornered the sofa and saw the slumbering pair laid naked on the sofa. "See guys, this is why you need your Aunty Rubes!" Ruby giggled.

She glanced around the room, there was no way she would get the buggy up the stairs and if she removed one baby the other would scream and wake the pair up.

She grabbed a big blanket from a box and lay it over Charlie and Joey making sure they were completely covered, she had grown used to seeing them both naked after countless times of walking into the room at the wrong moment. In the end Ruby had decided to just let them get on with it, after all they were all women and she knew Aden only had eyes for her.

She grinned as she thought of Aden, they had come so far in such a short amount of time, and she understood now how Charlie and Joey had known so early on they were meant to be together. She smiled down lovingly at her sister before moving their clothes to the front of the sofa. She searched for a DVD to watch and in the end decided on the twins favourite Air Buds.

She put the player on quietly and lifted the babies onto her folded knees as they sat and watched the film intently.

Charlie roused to the sound of a giggle. She blinked her eyes open and realised she was laid on the sofa, she was naked, and she was laid on the sofa naked with Joey. She sat up slightly and jumped when she noticed Ruby and the twins sat on the floor.

"Sorry Rubes" Charlie groaned realising she had done it again.

"Its ok, your clothes are all in front of the sofa, I tidied up a little for you" Ruby spoke over her shoulder as she giggled at the movie.

Charlie softly stirred Joey with a loving kiss, they dressed quickly and apologised again.

"Hey its fine, you should be apologising to these two, I'm used to it!" Ruby smiled behind her. Joey moved the coffee table and laid the blanket across the floor where she and Charlie laid contently.

The five of them sat glued to the screen, the adults more enthralled than the children with the movie. Joey shrieked as she saw a small black animal run across the floor, she grabbed the babies from Ruby and jumped on the seat behind her, convinced there was a rat in the house.

Aden laughed at the screams coming from the room. "Jo, what are you doing up there, didn't your mother teach you not to jump on the furniture?"

"Aden, there's a rat, it ran into that corner" Charlie shrieked from the other sofa. Aden rolled his eyes and got on his knees.

"Aid, be careful!" Ruby begged from the seat she was stood upon.

They shrieked as Aiden stood with the black furry object in his hands making him laugh some more. "It's a dog you stupid bunch not a bloody rat!" he shook his head as the three hysterical women stepped down from their hiding places dignantly.

"What is a dog doing in our house?" Joey asked as she tucked the twins back into the buggy.

"It's our dog" Aden announced happily and realised he needed to further explain when he saw the confused looks being thrown at him.

"Ok every happy family you see on TV or in the films has a dog, I couldn't let Lib and Rosco grow up without a family dog!" He stated as Ruby made her way towards him and stroked the puppy in his hands.

"Oh my god it's so cute, what's its name" Ruby grinned at her boyfriend lovingly.

"First of all it's a he; I thought we needed more men in the house, even out the figures a little more! And as for a name, that is for you lot to decide, I picked the puppy, you guys pick the name" He handed the puppy to his girlfriend as he checked on the twins.

"What type is he aid?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Border collie doesn't the black body, white chest and white patches give it away?" he giggled as Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

After much debating and lots of friendly arguments they settled on a name, Joey had suggested it and when the others saw the excitement building within Charlie they couldn't refuse her the opportunity.

"Come here copper" Charlie giggled as the puppy ran to her and cuddled into her hand. "Aden he is perfect" Charlie grinned happily.

They had spent the next few hours playing with the puppy and teaching him his name. And now they were cuddled up on adjacent sofas watching a movie. The empty pizza boxes lay on the table and copper laid on Joey's knee as her and Charlie contently stroke him.

After the film had finished Aden had brought a wire box in from the garden. "Rubes I know it seems awful but I want him to get used to sleeping down here, that way if anyone tries to break in through the night copper will arrest them" he giggled.

"Cant he sleep with us tonight? Please" Ruby pleaded almost child like.

"No Rubes, he has to sleep down stairs, he will be fine I promise" Aden carefully placed the puppy in the wire cage and stroked him softly "Goodnight Boy, you be good and stay down here and Daddy will come check on you soon" He closed the gate and stood straight, meeting the amused faces of his flatmates.

"Good night girls" he rolled his eyes as he made his way to their bedroom closely followed by Ruby.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N - chapter 4/5 - i thought it was about time this happened that way we can get on with the story and the really good storyline!

ENJOY & R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls come on; it's a boat, not New York fashion week!" Aden shouted up the stairs and laughed as three angry oks flew back towards him. He knelt down to the buggy and smiled at the twins.

"Lib don't you ever spend as much time getting ready as your mommies and aunty, you don't need it your just beautiful anyway!" Aden grinned as he received a smile.

"And as for you Rosco, you're going to end up with a hot blonde one day, with legs up to her arm pits and hair down to her…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Aid" Ruby scolded. "Stop teaching them bad language, if they repeat something you say, well if Joey doesn't kill you Charlie will" she giggled.

She picked copper up from the cage and kissed him "He smells like weetobix" Ruby grinned as she kissed the top of his snout and giggled as he lapped at her face, wriggling in her arms..

"That's because he had them for breakfast" Aden smiled as he kissed Ruby softly. He grabbed the lead and attached it to Coppers collar, he had found the sign on the way home from the shops yesterday 'two month old border collie, free to good home' he debated for a second before deciding to check it out, he was so glad he had now.

He dropped the lead to the floor and laughed as the puppy pounced on his hands; he brushed them across the carpet and giggled when he chased his hand. Hearing footsteps behind him he sighed. "Finally, what have you two been doing up there all this time"

Seeing the expressions on their faces he shook his head and headed for the door deciding the answer was better off unknown. The seven of them strolled along the beach leisurely towards the jetty. They all grinned as they boarded the boat, Aden and Ruby lifted the buggy onboard whilst Joey allowed Copper to sniff around the deck and get used to the smells.

After several minutes they cast off and moved out around a mile from the shore before Aden nodded to Joey it was ok to stop.

"I don't know if I like this, what if the ship sinks?" Charlie panicked.

"Then we use the life raft I put on board yesterday" Aden grinned as Charlie threw her sandal at him. Joey moved behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"This feels so good to be here, out in the fresh sea air, the waves, my wonderful family" Joey beamed.

Ruby giggled as Copper cuddled into her and fell asleep instantly, not fazed by the movement or sounds. "Defiantly a Buckton" Joey commented and received nods "First pet" Charlie grinned as the other passengers sighed.

"Not again Charlz" Ruby giggled.

"What, first babies, first love, first pet, first time I have pulled this joke in weeks" Charlie grinned as the others groaned.

Aden pulled out the picnic and champagne that he had brought along, popping the cork he poured four glasses and handed one to each of the women. He laid the food out on the picnic blanket and they sat silently eating, each enjoying the feeling of being back on the boat.

They talked for a long time after they had finished eating; the champagne had gone down rather quickly and was enjoyed by all. "Do we have any more bubbly Aid?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"Yeah, two secs" Aden smiled as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out an expensive bottle of champagne, he took the four glasses and once popped the cork he poured them each a fresh glass adding something to one of the glasses he handed Charlie and Joey theirs before handing one to Ruby. He sat down and sipped his champagne as he waited patiently.

"Aid, I think I have a bit of cork in my glass" Ruby whined.

"Fish it out then" he grinned,

"With what?" Ruby asked dumbly and smiled as Aden handed her a fork, she fished inside her glass and eventually pulled it out to find a white gold ring on the end of her fork, she inspected it and saw a solitaire diamond in the centre of the band, it was big but not show off big, and it was beautiful.

She looked to Aden for answers and nearly died when she saw him on one knee. "Ruby, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Charlie and Joey shrieked happily.

"I have one condition" Ruby said through her smile.

"I don't think I like where this is going" Aden giggled nervously as all kinds of scenarios wandered through his mind.

"It's Jefferies-Buckton or it's a no deal" Ruby stated her voice much more confident than she felt. She loved being a Buckton and although she loved Aden more than life, she couldn't imagine anything worse than giving up her Buckton title.

"Ok one condition?" Aden smiled broadly.

"Oh god, what?" Ruby frowned wondering what it was that Aden wanted as his condition.

"If your Jefferies-Buckton, then so am I. I know when were married we will all be family anyway, but I feel left out not being an official Buckton…" Aden veered off as he looked around the three women hopefully.

"You want to be a Buckton?" Ruby beamed.

"The only thing I want more is for you to be my wife, if you say no I will understand but for the first time I feel like I have a real family, I know I had dad and my brothers but… You, Charlie, Joey and those two little ones are my real family, my family of choice and love and I want to be part of that officially and by name, if that's ok with you all?" He grinned as all three women nodded tearfully.

"Aww Aden wants to be a Bucktoneer!" Ruby giggled as Aden pulled her towards him.

"Shut up and answer me Buckton!" He smiled hopefully, the nerves returning to him.

"I want nothing more than for you to be my Mr Jefferies-Buckton, I love you and of course I will marry you" Ruby grinned as she kissed him, the second her lips tore away from his, she shrieked and ran into her sisters arms.

"I'm getting married, oh my god" Charlie couldn't help but giggle at her sisters over-excitement, she was sure anyone walking on the beach would have heard her.

"Err… Rubes…. You're forgetting something" Aden smiled as he held the ring out in his hand, she dived towards him and held her breath as he slid the finger slowly onto her slender finger.

"I'm getting married" Ruby screamed loudly and received a questioning look from copper who instantly ran into to her and jumped up indicating he wanted to share in their happy moment.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N ok Chapter 5/5 .... there you go as promised a 5 chapter reward for being such loyal and lovely readers, your reveiws mean alot to me and like i have saidbefore they inspire me to work harder and faster to bring you more chapters quicker. Thankou for reading and i hope you all continue to read as the story begins to take its next steps towards disaster and devistation. i have to wonder how many of you have worked out who is going to die.... i will give you a clue.... its not copper..... i hate it when dogs get hurt... i cant watch i am legend, when the dog turns with the disease without crying for half an hour.... the same with independence day, i know that dog will make it to the tunnel but everytime i watch the film i find my self sat at the edge of my chair screaming at the tv for him to hurry up.... i dont do animal cruelty especially not to dogs, my dog is my best friend in the world, although he can be a little naughty at times he is the coolest, smartest dog i have ever met.... he does tricks that wow people.... i mean he stands on his back legs and jumps like a kangaroo when i tell him too.... he has even started dancing to music with me lol. He practically saved my life once from a burgular in my house and when i have been through some of the worst times in my life he has been there cuddled into me and giving me those loving eyes he has...... dogs are the best and i will not be killing copper off i promise lol (by the way dogs rule.... everyone should have a dog lol)

So yeah, anyways.... this chapter was requested, aparantly i need to write a little more XXXX so i guess i will be putting a little more in here..... theres nothing wrong with Jarlie Mills & Boons lol.

So here is your final chapter, i hope you enjoy it, enjoy the goodness while it lasts because it wont for long.... hee hee i love teasing but really someone dies soon... in maybe 10 chapters time..... who can guess who is going to die.....???

ENJOY & R&R please.

-a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-z (another nice break for you all lol)

"I can't believe they are getting married" Joey grinned as she cuddled into her naked wife.

"I know, my baby sister isn't a baby anymore!" Charlie whined almost sadly.

"She hasn't been a baby for a long time Charlz, I mean she left school months ago, she is studying to be physiatrist, how can you still look at her as a baby!?" Joey giggled as Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I think I will always see Ruby as a baby, and in a strange way as a daughter, I wish so much mum and dad were still here to see what a wonderful amazing person she has grown into" Charlie allowed a frown to wash over her beautiful features.

"How to you still look so beautiful even when you frown?" Joey smiled lovingly.

"It's a skill, took me a lot of years to perfect" Charlie giggled.

"Oh you have it perfect" Joey purred as she rolled on top of her wife and began her gentle assault down her neck. Charlie writhed below her as moans of ecstasy escaped her lips, she slowly tangled her fingers in Joey's hair and pulled her to meet her lips, they locked passionately as feelings and emotions flowed between the two.

Joey allowed her hands to trace their way down Charlie's body, feeling the flesh that wasn't covered by her own, she pulled away slightly and looked adoringly into Charlie's eyes.

"I love you" Joey whispered.

"I love you too, now as you were" Charlie giggled.

Joey moved and straddled Charlie's stomach, Charlie couldn't contain the gasp that fled from her mouth as she felt Joey's wetness contact with her stomach.

"I think you are becoming a little too bossy!" Joey grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?" Charlie laughed.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do about it" Joey smirked as she grabbed the hands that were caressing her back and arse, she lifted them above Charlie's head and held them firmly.

She lowered herself to Charlie's lips and teased her for a while, every time that Charlie closed the gap Joey would re-open it.

"Baby please" Charlie whimpered after a few moments. Joey tried to sustain her act but felt it slip away from her as Charlie's eyes bore into her, begging her for some connection for a touch or a kiss. She lowered her head and kissed her passionately, always her tongue to take over her teasing.

She released Charlie's hands as she kissed a trail down the taller womans body, pausing to pay attention to the pert peaks that sat happily before her, within minutes she was laid between Charlie's legs, she couldn't remember how she had gotten there, but there she was.

She allowed her tongue to run the length of Charlie causing a moan, she repeated her action with increased pressure and grinned as Charlie forced her hips towards her face.

She hovered for a few moments and Charlie sighed as she felt the tight breaths against her centre, her body jolted as she felt the tongue dip inside her, the feeling washed over her quickly as her passion increased, the want and need within her increased, she moaned happily as she recognised the feeling of joeys thumb lightly rubbing circles around her swollen bud.

She allowed her hands to reach into Joeys hair as she pulled her deeper inside of her, she grinned as she felt Joey's moan vibrate within her, she felt her walls begin to tighten as Joey increased her pace, her movements becoming faster and more elaborate as her tongue wriggled inside of her.

"Charlz… whoa err… Lib wants feeding and there is no milk in the fridge…. Sorry" Ruby blushed as she fled from the room leaving behind her two embarrassed women who had urges to be met.

"We need to get a lock for that door" Joey smiled shyly as she lay her head softly on Charlie's stomach.

"Agreed" Charlie sighed as she sat up, taking Joeys lips on her own she smiled.

"I love it when you taste of me" she grinned.

"I love tasting of you" Joey giggled.

"Come on lets go feed the troops" Charlie sighed as she began to pull her clothes on.

Joey joined her almost sadly, she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and kissed her bare shoulder. "To be continued?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Charlie grinned as she pinched another quick kiss.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N - Sorry it took so long to post, i have had a hectic day and a half and havent had any chance to do any writing :( however on the upside i got to see four of my nieces as bridesmaids today and they were so beautiful, not the normal monsters so im not apologising too much lol

Anyways here is a filler chapter for you to read whilst i get some writing done.... its all your faults for reveiwing to 300 so quickly and not giving me chance to write some more lol.

R&R and ENJOY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat in the lounge nursing Lib and watching Joey contently as she did the same, they were trying their hardest to get the twins into a routine which basically meant if one did something; the other had to fight with the other baby to copy.

"Jo, would you be offended if I transferred onto powdered milk?" Charlie asked carefully, the infants were almost two and a half months old and although she loved the bonding process that came with breast feeding, she felt it was time to switch.

"Of course not, I was actually thinking the same thing yesterday, it just seems like we are making things harder" Joey grinned.

"Ok start tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, maybe then we will not get interrupted quite so much" Joey giggled.

"Hey… if you two had expressed some milk like you were supposed to then maybe I wouldn't have had to come looking for you and if you maybe locked the door or something I wouldn't have just had to witness my sister getting…" Ruby trailed off as she shook the memories from her mind, not wanting to visualise it anymore than she absolutely had to.

"I'm sorry Rubes, but you should know if the doors shut, its probably not safe to enter" Charlie giggled feeling sorry for her blushing sister.

"Can we not talk about this anymore please, it's not the topic of my choice" Ruby blushed again as another mental image washed through her mind.

"Look I was thinking" Ruby stated, pushing the images far from her mind. "Would either of you mind giving me a hand with these wedding plans, I have no idea how you two managed it I mean there is so many different things to organise and so many details you need to sort but cant sort until you have sorted something else out… my head is spinning I don't know where to even start!" Ruby frowned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sure, we will help, stops the boredom of not working" Charlie stated then laughed as she noticed Joey nodding.

Ruby popped herself on the sofa and opened her laptop, grinning at her sisters "So where do we begin?"

---x---x---x---

"Honey I'm home" Aden grinned as he walked through the door with copper in tow, giggling as two "Hi Honey"s came from the lounge.

"Hi baby" Ruby grinned as she jumped from the sofa and ran towards Aden, crouching on the floor she cuddled Copper and kissed him lovingly on the end of his snout "Oh I missed you boy" she grinned as he lapped at her face happily.

"Oh nice, I missed you too!" Aden pouted before Ruby wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Good day?" She smiled happily.

"Yep sure was, this little guy loves boats" Aden smiled down at the dog that paddled into the lounge and ran happily between the two women sat on the couch, begging them both for affection.

"What about you, what have you done today?" Aden asked as he flicked the kettle on and grabbed four cups knowing he didn't need to ask if the three women would want a coffee.

"Actually we have been planning the wedding" Ruby beamed.

"Really?" Aden asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you want to see?" Ruby jumped in excitement.

"Am I allowed to, I thought wedding plans were the woman's domain, I only have to show up and say the right name" he giggled at Ruby's expression.

"No silly, you can be as involved as you want to be" she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his back as he poured the steaming water into the cups.

He handed two to Ruby and they made their way into the lounge to join the two women who prised apart when they realised they had company. Aden snuggled into the two seater sofa and was instantly joined by Copper who curled into his legs and fell asleep.

"So where are we getting hitched, Vegas?" Aden asked cheekily and waited patiently for Ruby to begin.

"Well actually there is two options… well it depends on how big you want it to be, you can have huge or small, we cant decide we have been through the pro's and cons for both and cant decide" Ruby sighed as she remembered the last two hours of word trying to make a decision, every time she did she changed it within minutes.

"Well to be honest, the only family I have other than you guys is my Dad and two brother, Dad and Sean are in jail which really only leaves Justin and I haven't spoken to him for months… everyone else is really the town's folk" Aden said sadly.

"So small wedding?" Ruby asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Small wedding" Aden nodded as Charlie and Joey grinned happy that they had finally come to an agreement.

"So, I guess I should ask how you feel about getting married in a church?" Ruby asked intently as Aden squirmed a little.

"To be honest, Churches aren't my thing Rubes, I mean after everything that has happened in the past I just find all that religion stuff hard to believe" He trailed off as he saw Ruby's cheeky grin.

"You're a tease" he smiled as Ruby giggled.

"I was actually thinking, a small service on the beach then a beach party afterwards" Ruby asked and watched Aden's reaction again hoping this time for a better one.

"That sounds perfect, so how small is small?" Aden asked wondering how much his bank balance would suffer.

"Well, I was thinking just the basic people there for the ceremony, the people we care about but then a massive shin dig for afterwards" Ruby grinned.

"Whatever makes you happy" Aden smiled lovingly at his fiancée.

"Well I have decided Charlz, Rubes and Lib to be my bridesmaids, have you thought who you would like to be your best man?" Ruby asked inquisitively.

"Well actually I was thinking of asking Roman, I mean other than you guys Roman is the only man for the job, he took me in and looked after me when no one else would give me a chance" Aden sighed, he did particularly like thinking about his life before Ruby, it always seemed so problematic and hard but since he and Ruby sorted themselves out everything seemed to be plain sailing.

"Ok, so that's the ceremony guest list sorted" Ruby giggled.

"Oh maybe Leah would be a bridesmaid too, and you could ask VJ to be one of the groomsmen and of course Rosco?" Ruby added as her excitement began to grown again.

"Yeah that sounds perfect" Aden smiled "Oh and Copper, I want him there with us too" He couldn't help but frown as his suggestion was met by giggles.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N - Ok just a short chapter today, i apologise deeply but i am a little too drunk to write anything decent but didnt want to make you all wait till tomorrow for SOMETHING!!

My girls left today heading back to Germany which as always broke my heart, it was worse this time though because my niece who lives near me was old enough to understand what was happenening and as the other four pulled away in the car, her heart completely broke... it was so sad... she is only four and she begged all of us to let her go with her cousins..... sounds daft but it put me in a bit of a downer, because the one who lives here i have babysat twice a week since she was born and she is my little princess and i would do absolutly anything for her (not that i would for the others but with her its different) and seeing her so upset has made me really upset.... so you can blame my brother for the lousy rubbish and pathetic update.

On the brighter side though.... i have my home, bedroom, peace and sanity back now which means more updates and more often once i have written some more.... which also means i have more time to write.....! im sure your all dying to find out who dies.... im still not telling you though lol.... you will just have to wait!

I hope you have all had as nice weather as i have, i have had a lovely day (till my little girls left) sunbathing and playing in the paddling pool, who knew a 23 year old woman could have so much fun playing will dolls and barbies in a paddling pool.... if you laugh at that feel free to imagine me when im in germany platting the hair of my nieces 'my little pony's' i also have to bath them and put them to bed.... feed them and walk them and when the girls are at school im on ponysitting duty... i kid you not!! anyways i hope you have all had some nice weather but i hope none of you have my prickely heat..... stupid fair skin!!

Cant wait to immigrate to Australia, America or South Africa.... (havent decided yet because i havent researched spiders yet.... whoever has the biggest wont be getting me..... evil ugly hairy little buggers!!) if i get prickly heat from lousy England imagine what i will get in a real summer!!

Anyways... i wont say enjoy the chapter because there isnt much to enjoy but i will be back to normal tomorrow and giving you some better stuff...... let me know what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see more of and i will do my best to write it into upcoming chapters!

Thanks for still following and i love you guys! Read and Review and i will get to work in the morning (in a more sober state) and write you some gold!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey tried to peer through the kitchen door but every time she managed to get a quick glance she was caught and shooed away.

She placed her ear against the cool wood and listened intently for some sign of what was happening on the other side. She jumped when she heard the door begin to move, she dived for the sofa leaping over the back of it and ending laid in a heap, she tried to focus on the TV and pretended to be watching intently the screen.

"Were you spying again?" Charlie asked as she carried a large bag into the room and placed it in the lounge.

"No, course not babe, just been watching some TV" Joey said over her shoulder and pretending to not be interested in what Charlie had been doing even though the thought killed her.

"Why are you watching the tweenies then?" Charlie asked confidently as she grinned at her lovers back.

"I am… doing… research, yeah research!" Joey stated as she stared at the screen willing her eyes to not fall on the bag.

"Jo?"

"Yeah" Joey asked disinterested.

"I saw you running and diving on the couch" Charlie chuckled. She grinned when Joey spun around and threw a cushion perfectly aimed at her head.

"So what aren't I allowed to see?" Joey finally gave in and allowed her eyes to fall upon the black bag sat beside Charlie's feet.

"That would be telling" Charlie grinned as she held her hand out towards Joey.

"Please?" Joey begged as she climbed over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, she allowed herself to fall into Charlie's eyes.

"Cant I just surprise you?" Charlie begged.

Joey rolled her eyes softly and nodded her agreement as Charlie leant down and grabbed the bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she led the smaller brunette through to the kitchen.

She fretfully let go of Joey's hand, instantly missing the warmth and comfort it gave her, she pushed the second strap on the bag over her shoulder and grabbed hold of the pushchair containing two sleeping children. She turned to Joey and eyed her lovingly.

"Ready?" She asked as she caught Joey's eye

"You bet, can I atleast get a clue?" Joey asked hopefully.

"No you can just wait" Charlie tried to sound stern but failed when a smile met her lips.

She lead the way to the beach and set up picnic, laying a large blanket on the warm golden sand. She opened the hamper she had put together and grabbed the two small children from their confines.

"I didn't say it was anything special" Charlie shrugged as they eventually settled.

"This is perfect, what more could I ask for? An afternoon with just my wife and our children" Joey grinned as the words left her lips, they sounded perfect to her.

"Well… lets eat then we can relax and enjoy the afternoon" Charlie said and received an appreciative kiss from her wife.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N - ok so here is an actual chapter for you all.... not whatever that was that i posted last night lol! this is really the end of chapter 62 but hey why not make it an extra chapter.

I hope you all like where i am taking the story... until you find out who dies... i will give you a clue ok? THere name doesnt begin with a W,X,Y or Z OK? Does that narrow it down for anyone??

LOL sorry im such a tease, i promise you will find out soon enough.... no more than 10 chapters before all will become clear.... possibly....

Another gorgeous day today, i hope you all had the same... other than Possum who has rain LOL... oh well us europeans will just get nice and tanned over here with our normally stinking weather lol. I have to say im a bit like a patchwork quilt at the moment, red feet, white legs, brown and red tummy, red chest, brown face, lobster red shoulders, brown arms, white strap from my watch lol...... im hoping i will wake up tomorrow and i will be the same colour all over lol PLEASE PLEASE happen!!

ANyways, i have had a rather tiring day and i have another one coming up so i best go and get some shut eye,im hoping to get some writing done tomorrow night then i will be able to post you all a few extra chaps.... i can only apologise for my lack of posting and blame the weather... its just too nice to be sat inside infront of a computer, im sorry but it wont last.... this is england and the sun will be gone and winter will be back (probably before the end of the week!!!!)

Anyway i will post this chap up.... hope you all enjoy it and remember to read and reveiw, you all know how much i love my reviews and we arnt too far off 400.... you know you get treats on my hundred reveiws, so make sure you revew, not only that but i love hearing what you all think and your suggestions for future plots ect. Im glad so many of you are enjoying this little tale of mine, let me assure you the best is yet to come.

welcome to all those newcommer readers, hope you have all enjoyed the story so far, please let me know what you think and read on to enjoy.......

AL x

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It had been two hours since they had set up on the beach, The two infants, after enjoying lunch of powdered milk had almost instantly fallen asleep again as if knowing their parents needed some bonding time.

Joey lay basking in the sun, her mind wandering over past events and looking into the future, although young now she couldn't wait till the day their children married, she hoped they would be as close as Charlie and Ruby were, she wanted them to have that bond that was so rare between siblings. Most children fight with each other or teased each other to distraction but Charlie and Ruby seemed to have the perfect amount of respect for each other.

They would tease each other but each knew when it was ok to tease the other and both knew deep inside when the other would need moral support. They both seemed to strive to help the other out of tough situations, even if it went against their better judgement, and each knew when to just be there, to sit quietly and listen as the other poured their heart and soul out, to just listen and not judge as others would, to advise but not push and when the other just needed to be held by another life, to feel another heartbeat.

She hoped in her heart that both their children would pick that trait up from Charlie, lord knew she hadn't had it with her brother. If truth be told she was a little jealous of their relationship, she was happy for them, but she couldn't help but wish she had it with Brett, even if it were just a fraction of their bond.

She couldn't help bit miss Brett, they had a rocky relationship and sure he hadn't been the most supportive person in her life, but she knew he had always been there for her, he had held her in the dark of the night after a beating from their father and whispered almost manta like that everything would be ok.

She wished she could have the trust that the Buckton sisters shared and could have been able to confide her sexuality in him, but she also knew his downfalls, she had heard him discussing other people with Robbo and knew of his hate for gays.

She felt it all stemmed from a girl he once fell in love with, he had tried to charm her endlessly, buying her gifts and sending flowers almost weekly. After what seemed an eternity of hiding presents and stealing sneaky glances, he had finally plucked up the courage to talk to her, to ask her to go on a date with him. That was when the bombshell hit him, she had told him in no certain circumstances was she interested, She had a girlfriend and would rather drop dead than be with him. She had ripped his heart apart.

That was when he changed, when he had become a recluse and showed no emotion, when he had stopped caring what had happened to Joey and let her deal alone with the beatings their father dealt her. He had turned a deaf ear to their arguments and ignored her when she begged for help or just comfort.

A part of her hated him, she couldn't be sure of whether it was because of how he had begun to treat her when she idolised him or whether it was how he reacted to finding out who his sister was. He had put Charlie through hell and had inadvertently almost led to their destruction.

Joey rarely dwelled on the past but couldn't help thinking of the time her and Charlie had missed out on because of the actions Charlie took because of the choices Brett made.

Joey sighed and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to extinguish the thoughts in her mind.

"What's up?" She heard Charlie ask softly and upon hearing her caring voice she couldn't refuse an answer.

"I was thinking about Brett" Joey stated, turning her head to examine Charlie's reaction.

"You miss him don't you?" Charlie asked simply, really it was more a statement than a question.

"I know he has a lot to answer for… but….. Yeah" Joey sighed as she rolled her head back to its original position and squinted up at the sun.

"Why don't you call him, ask him to meet you for a coffee, if anything you will have an opportunity to inform him that he is an uncle" Charlie smiled hopefully.

"Charlz, do you think he will ever actually accept me, he hates me" Joey couldn't hide the lone tear that strolled lazily across her cheek.

"I think… that if Brett loves you… it may take time but he will eventually come to terms with it…. It took me some time remember, I think you shouldn't give up on him, I'm sure if your missing him with your family around you, then he is missing you while he is sat alone" Charlie allowed her fingers to entwine with Joeys as she smiled at her lopsided.

"You think?" Joey asked as she allowed her gaze to meet Charlie's, she genuinely wanted her opinion.

"The cop in me says the chances aren't promising, but the wife in me says I hope to hell he has realised what he is missing out on, I want you to have a relationship with him, even if it doesn't involve me, I don't want you to lose your only living relative because of me" Charlie sighed sadly.

"Baby, you're my family, you, these two and Ruby and Aid… if Brett cant accept that then there is no place in my heart for him… sure I want him to be a part of my life but I cant force it can I… and if he cant even try to accept the woman I love then…. Well it's a no deal for me" She squeezed Charlie's hand softly as she moved to allow her lips to meet hers.

"You know, until you ring him you will never find out, and if everything goes arse over tit, at least you have the knowledge that at home you have a wife and two children that love you more than anything, plus you have a sister and almost brother in law that will defend you till their death" Charlie smiled hoping for it to reach Joey.

"I know that, but without Brett apart of me feels missing, he wasn't always such a….. Well a dick….. I know since you have known him he has pretty much acted badly, I know he hurt you AND me, but before dad died, I mean once… once upon a time he was like my hero, my best friend, my only friend…. I mean we always fought and teased each other but behind closed doors he was really good to me" Joey sighed as she felt herself loosen in Charlie's intense stare.

"Tell me more about what Brett was, I have never in two years heard you talk of him like this, please?" Charlie almost begged.

Joey allowed herself to relive every good memory she had of Brett, of all the comfort and support he had shown her. She told Charlie of the beatings he took to spare her and the lessons he taught her. Charlie couldn't help but begin to admire the man Joey was describing, she wanted that man back in Joey's life, she wanted her children to have that man in their life, but deep down she couldn't believe the man Joey was describing was the same man she had logged heads with so many times previously

"Have you thought about contacting him?" Charlie asked thoughtfully once Joey had finished reminiscing.

"I don't think I could, too much has happened and too much time has passed. I think that door is closed now" Joey sighed sadly.

"I wish I could, but I just cant" She finished as she mentally said goodbye to the man she once knew, to the brother that she once loved.


	64. Chapter 64

a/n - ok i have a few coments to make, first of all LMFAO at your comments... you guys crack me up...

second of all Possum, im not sure when the death will come yet for a few reasons...one, you guys bled me dry of my chapters so i am now having to write in real time which i really dont like doing!! secondly.. the sun is too nice to sit inside and write fanfics (im sorry but its true, im not missing out on getting some color other than lilly white for anyone, i havent been on holiday for four years so i am enjoying the sun while i can!!) so i am pretty much only getting one and a half chapters written a night before i end up falling asleep from exhaustion from all the gardening im doing so i am not being made to leave the garden and do boring housework (although i think i will be doing the ironing in the garden tomorrow.... ha that will teach my mum for nagging my shattered arse about doing it.... tan and iron!!)

Flamey... you win a prize, as i wrote the last chapter i said ' i wonder if anyone will think its Brett that dies' and low and behold.... you did so well done for reading my mind but im afraid your just going to have to wait a little bit longer to find out if you are right or not (i actually havent decided yet who will die yet its between four people, im not saying which four people but its between them, i will know when i write the chapter which wont be too long now) i know i said in 10 chapters but its like saying... yeah ill pop round for a coffee, be there in ten... when you know fine well its a half an hour journey to get there.... but i promise it will be soon and it will be explosive (and thats not a hint that there will be a bomb!!)

Gunni - you have a cheek... i was wanting to write some more fan fic but YOU kept me talking for too long because you didnt want to go to bed because you were having too much fun laughing at me and trying not to wake the town up... btw i will be online in about an hour if you would like to discuss that thing that we said we would continue (how many of you are dying to know what the secret is right now? lol)

Anyways my dinner is waiting, enjoy the chapter and thanks to everyone for your words of wisdom and encouragement, i love you all (and no im not drunk..... yet!)

R & R & ENJOY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie stood nervously on the porch, she shifted her weight between her feet as she contemplated knocking on the door. She had spoken to Watson and found out the address of the man she was looking for, but now she had arrived, all the confidence that flowed from her in the car had gone.

She couldn't decide whether she was interfering or intervening, she took a deep breath and she squared her shoulders, forcing confidence back into herself she approached the door once more. She outstretched her arm and allowed her knuckles to rap against the door, causing a loud bang which made even herself jump.

Her confidence fell again, she glanced around her and felt herself thinking about running, hiding somewhere till the coast was clear and then returning home, she shook the thoughts from her mind.

'Your doing this for your wife, Joey deserves to be happy and if you have to take a hit for her to be happy then you will get in the ring and take all the hits you can, even if your fighting rocky!!' Charlie told herself, she allowed the words to play on her mind until they were broken by a small creak in the door.

She stared hopefully and felt her heart pound against her chest as she met the eyes she recognised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice boomed from the far side of the door as it swung open revealing a dark shabby man.

"I'm here for Jo" Charlie stammered, willing her confidence to return.

"Then why isn't she here to see me" The man stated dumbly as he stared unnerved into Charlie's deep blue pools.

"She doesn't know I'm here, Brett can we please talk?" Charlie pleaded as she stopped the door from slamming loudly in her face.

"What the hell do you think we have to talk about, how you maybe took advance of my little sister? How you warped her mind into thinking your way? Or maybe how you have trapped her into you life, thinking that its what she wants when we both know it ist" He spat angrily at her as his face distorted with disgust.

"Brett please, I …. Joey…. Brett I'm here to call a peace offering" Charlie stammered, she wanted nothing more than to run but knew that if she could get this right it would mean the world to her wife.

"I'm not interested, piss off" Brett spat as he tried to slam the door again but failed as Charlie's foot collided with it, she grimaced in pain as she miss timed her footing and instead of trapping it between the door she kicked it.

"Brett, Joey misses you, she wants her big brother back!" Charlie tried pleading again, even though she didn't want to plead to this man.

"Tell her to stop being stupid and wasting her life with you and come home then!" Brett stated confidently.

"Joey is home, with her wife and children and her family, the people that love her and would protect her regardless of who she is" Charlie allowed the words to flow from her mouth clearly, careful of her tone.

"The only thing she is missing is you though, she wants the man who used to protect her and love her back" Charlie allowed herself to plead again, she watched as Brett's face fell.

"That man is gone" he said sadly. "I have nothing to offer her anymore" he turned and walked into the house leaving the door ajar. Charlie stood watching it for a few moments before she decided to just enter, she found Brett in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee, when he realised Charlie had followed him he held the kettle up and looked at her questioningly. When she nodded he pulled another cup and poured the water into it.

After a few moments he handed Charlie a cup and she followed him into the lounge area, as they sat silently she allowed her gaze to flow across the room, the place was shabby, the furniture looked old and dirty and to be frank the place looked like it was never tidied or cleaned.

She allowed her eyes to fall upon Brett, he didn't look too much like Joey but there was defiantly some similarities. Her thought train was interrupted by Bretts voice, she was too lost in her thoughts to hear what he said.

"I'm sorry"

"I said, how is Joey, is she ok?" Brett focused intently on the floor not allowing his eyes to meet Charlie's.

"Like I said, she is fine but she misses the brother she once had" Charlie sipped carefully at her coffee.

"How can I be that man, I let her down in so many ways" He shook his head and gazed out the window.

"Yet she still loves you, she still wants you to be a part of her life" Charlie stated simply.

"I could maybe forgive myself for freaking out about the whole gay thing, I mean it was a lot to take…I was always keeping an eye on the boys at school making sure none of them were doing things to her they shouldn't be doing…. Then I find out the boys never got a chance because she was interested in girls!" Brett smiled sadly, almost laughing at how pathetic he sounded.

"The thing I can never forget myself for is stopping to care, I stopped caring when dad beat her, I stopped caring that the more he drunk the harder he hit, I stopped being there for her, I stopped wiping away her tears and promising her that one day I would take her away from it all and save her…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"It wasn't your place to save her Brett, Joey needed to find her own feet, she doesn't blame you for what happened with your dad… you didn't control him, you purely tried to protect her from him" Charlie stated as she watched him, being a police officer she had learnt to recognise human actions and signals and she could tell Brett was defeated, she could tell he was speaking honestly.

"When I found out about the rape… I believed Robbo over her, I called her a liar… how could she…. Could i…. I believed a rapist over my own baby sister" He sighed sadly.

"That hurt her, but she coped… believe it or not Jo has a huge support network, she has a lot of friends and family that helped her every step of the way" Charlie couldn't understand why she felt the need to ease his inner turmoil, she could see he was hurting and she simply thought he deserved it for the way he had treated Joey.

"I let her down too much, she is better off without me" He sighed as he looked away from Charlie.

"I tell you what Brett, when your done feeling sorry for yourself… maybe you would like to take a look into your past… remember that little girl that used to cling to you in the middle of the night because she was scared, scared because your father had beaten the crap out of her and scared because she didn't know how bad the beating the next day would be… remember that little girl? The one you used to hold as she sobbed, you would dry her tears and console her… promise her everything would be better soon… that little girl needs you as much today as she did back then, maybe not in the same way but she needs you the same" Charlie stated as she stood from her chair.

"Your right, you don't deserve her in your life… but whether you like it or not your blood… I only want what's best for Jo and I'm guessing your not it, that man she told me about isn't in this room today because all I see is a weak, pathetic idiot who cant get over his self enough to have a shower and shave never mind apologise to the sister that misses him and craves for him, maybe Joey is better off without you, maybe the twins are too, I'm pretty sure I don't want our children growing up knowing and uncle like you, I mean look at you, your pathetic!" Charlie allowed her last two words to boom towards him, she spun on her heel and fled from the room feeling her anger burning inside her.


	65. Chapter 65

AN - Ok guys... nice chapter for you all before devestation hits.... if your going to place your bets on who is about to die... i would do it right now, its your last chance because chapter 66 is the beginning of it ..... its going to be soooooo sad!!

Ok so this chapter is a little longer than normal, basically because i wanted it to be lol... ok its a good luck chapter for Gunni, its her first day at her new job tomorrow (wednesday) so this is a nice long chapter just for you Gun, good luck and make sure you write lots while your sat on your big bum pretending to be watching, when we all know you will be on this site!!

Anyways onto the story.... so like i said, last chapter of happy times before we get into the killing..... come on who do you all think i will kill off?? its now between two people......hmmmmmmm who will i kill off? i have actually decided right in this second.... its a good one (say bye bye charlie.... LMFAO as if..... or maybe????) sorry i will stop teasing now, you will find out soon enough that Ruby dies....... hee hee only joking its Joey.... nope its Brett... nope its Alf..... or maybe Leah..... maybe Aden (this could take hours if i list every charictor from h&a... lets just say it could be anyone eh??)

So this is kind of me and my brother (in a round about twisted way) bless his little heart he is a little bit homophobic but regardless of his.... shall we say disapproval... of my lifestyle he tries his hardest to understand and not judge me for it, he is still very overprotective too even though he knows he cant really beat a woman up for hurting me lol.... anyways at one point we were at the stage where neither of us wanted anything to do with each other.... but with a little bit of talking and some understanding we have a pretty ok relationship now, so i thought if i can have it..... so can Jo..... (then maybe she will leave charlie and i can have her.... if only she were real i wouldnt let her suffer alone, she can cry on my shoulder anytime!!)

Anyways before we get into the fantasies of me and charlie (im pretty sure non of you want to know anyways lol) here is the chap.... enjoy it and get excited coz the next chapter something really good (but bad) happens.... i want lots of reviews before you get it though .... im tempted to say 400 but knowing you lot there will be 400 in 5 mins!

Read and Reveiw and Enjoy!

AL

p.s Possum is this a better length of post for you..... cheeky sod saying my A/N's are longer than my chapters!!

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

"Are you sure you don't mind Rubes?" Joey asked as she slid her shoes on.

"Of course not, silly go out and enjoy yourselves, the three of us will be just fine" Ruby grinned at her niece and nephew

"Jo, come on or we will be late for dinner" Charlie kissed her lovingly as she entered the room, she allowed her eyes to trail lovingly over her wife as she admired the dress she was wearing, it dipped between her breasts showing her ample cleavage and fell just below her knee. The fact that it was made from silk made Charlie's heart beat a little faster as it was almost like Joey was simply wearing a sexy nightie.

"You sure you'll be ok Rubes?" Charlie tore her eyes away from Joey as the urge to throw her on the couch and ravish her, flowed through her veins.

"For Gods sake, do you know how many times I have babysat? You do realise I am more than capable of chilling with my niece and nephew and chilling, anyways I'm training them up for family nights, popcorn, ice-cream and trashy DVD's galore" Ruby grinned.

"No ice-cream, infact no sugar or they will never sleep!" Charlie smiled at Ruby's pout.

"Will you two just go already, and don't take any shit, stand your ground… if things don't work Aid and I will always think of you as our sister anyway… who needs blood" Ruby allowed her hand to slowly rub against Joey's arm, her eyes conveying her words were meaningful and truthful.

Joey left with a smile, Charlie grabbed hold of her hand. They walked along the beach enjoying the cooling breeze blowing in from the sea, neither said a word both lost in their own thoughts of how the evening would advance.

It had been over a year since Joey had seen her brother and she didn't know what to expect, he had called her out of the blue the day before and asked her if he could meet her for a coffee or something, Joey had said she didn't have time, instantly thinking it was some kind of ploy to break them up again.

After a few moments of silence he had tried again, asking if he could shout them both dinner at the diner. Joey had been taken back that Brett would invite Charlie, her lesbian lover to dinner with them and after a small amount of hesitation had agreed. She couldn't help but see it as a sign that only a few days ago she had thought about him, infact she had discussed him with Charlie, it had to be a sign that after thinking of him for the first time in a long time he had called.

And now they were making their way to meet him, she was nervous, her hands felt clammy and her mind was jumping around between thoughts. They reached the diner and Charlie stopped just short of the door, she turned Joey to meet her and smiled warmly at her.

"Whatever happens, I'm here…" Charlie spoke softly and simply not knowing what else to say.

"I know you are, that's the only reason I'm strong enough to come because no matter what is said or done tonight, I know I will be coming home and sleeping in your arms" Joey couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face as Charlie kissed her softly. She loved those kisses from Charlie, the ones that didn't have any sexual advances, they were simply just a reminder that she loved her and cared for her.

She took a deep breath and nodded to Charlie, their hands still entwined they entered the diner, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her brother stand from the table and smile broadly towards her, it was obvious from his expression that he was partly surprised to see her there.

He closed the distance between them slowly, allowing his eyes to gaze over his little sister, she had changed so much since he had last seen her, she looked happy, she seemed to glow, she was filled with confidence and self respect. He had never seen any of those things in her before she always looked so scared and nervous, he couldn't help but appreciate the changes.

"Joey… i…" his mouth opened and closed a few times before it remained shut. He had been sat in the diner for an hour, preparing himself mentally, working out what he wanted to say and what he needed to say, trying to work out whether trying to get back into his sister's life would be a good idea for either of them.

"I have been planning this speech to say to you if you came, I had it all worked out word perfect and now you're here I cant remember any of it…. I'm actually speechless" he smiled nervously as his eyes returned to their focus spot on the floor.

Charlie watched as Joey and Brett stood in front of each other silently, both watching the floor intently, each face fogged with confusion and racing minds. Charlie lightly pulled Joey's arm towards the table, and when sensing the movement Brett followed.

"Why did you call Brett?" Joey asked after a while of being seated, she kept stealing sneaky glances at him, he looked older, obviously he would she hadn't seen him for a year but it looked like he had aged about six or seven years, his face was sunken and his hair was drab. It was obvious he had made an effort to meet her but still he looked a mess.

"Charlie said some things to me the other day, they really hit home, made me realise how much of a jerk I have been in the past" Brett felt his gaze fall again as he felt the shame rise inside him, he hated himself for how he had treated his sister in the last few years.

Joey heard the words Brett said resounding in her head, they echoed from the walls of her brain 'Charlie said things the other day' Charlie had been to see him. She looked towards her wife and saw the guilty look on her face as she tried to look like she had seen something interesting outside, even though she looked out the window into darkness.

"Charlie, why didn't you say something?" Joey was a little hurt, how could Charlie keep this from her, how could she have hidden the fact that she saw Brett behind her back.

"Ok, I know it looks really bad, I didn't know how events would turn out, I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing and I didn't want mess things around for you, I knew how messed up your mind had been over this so I thought it would be ok to start the ball running, that way if Brett wasn't interested I would be the only one that got hurt not you.." Charlie trailed off as she glanced into Joey's eyes guiltily, pleading with her not to be too mad.

"Charlz, when are you going to learn I'm a big girl and can look after myself" Joey sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you, I was just following our wedding vows remember… I promise to support, care and keep you safe…I will try to bring you happiness…. That's all I'm doing trying to keep my vows to you" Charlie's eyes pleaded again, she smiled when she saw Joey's resolve dissipate.

"How can I be mad at you when you put it like that, now honour and obey me and go order a drink please" Joey grinned cheekily at her wife.

"Of course dear, your wish is my command" She smiled lovingly at Joey as she stood "Brett, what you having?" she asked as she smiled at him, her smile holding a hidden encouragement.

"Just lemonade thanks" He smiled back his thanks for the drink and support.

"You know, I really don't think she is anywhere near as bad as I originally did, I mean I know she can be pretty damn scary when she's mad… but you know she's ok" Brett thought loudly, he glanced at Joey hoping she was ok with his words.

"Well if you had given her a chance before, you probably would have seen that a hell of a lot sooner" Joey couldn't help the bitterness in her voice, she wanted to keep the conversation light, it had been a refreshing chance from their last encounters.

"I know, Jo… I have spent so long being bitter, about you, Charlie, Dad, Mum, everything… its as if it consumed me, it took over me, for so long I couldn't even see it. I have been so miserable, like my life has no meaning, I have no purpose and the only person I have to blame for that is myself… when I should have stood up and been the bigger man I didn't, I wimped out which only proves I'm the same as dad, pathetic and weak" He sighed as Charlie placed a glass in front of him and joined her wife. She laid a hand on top of hers and squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Although a lot of things you just said I agree with, I don't think your weak, it took a lot of courage to phone me out of the blue, it took a lot of courage to show up here and its obvious you made an effort to impress" Joey allowed a smile to play on her lips, who would have thought this time last year her, Charlie and Brett would be sat having dinner and she would be consoling him. She allowed her gaze to stare intently at him.

"I remember the words Dad would say after he beat one of us, or both of us… he always said 'I'm sorry' as if those two words would fix everything, as if those two words would take back every blow and take away the bruises… as if those words were meant as he said them, I promised myself I would never say those words… to me they don't mean anything, they are just a scape clause for someone to say when they messed up but, Joey I have no other words to say to you, I really truly am sorry, for everything" He sighed as the words left his mouth and his gaze was fixed on the table.

"I'm sorry" he said again allowing his voice a little more confidence. He raised his eyes to meet Joey's and with as much passion as he could muster and convey in his voice he repeated those words "I'm sorry Joey, I'm so sorry"

He held her gaze, watching her every move, wondering what she was thinking, what she was feeling. When she stayed silent his confidence fell again. He knew it was time to say all those things he needed to say but out of fear of rejection or humiliation, or worse both, he knew he had to say them, and he knew it had to be right now.

"I am sorry I didn't do a better job of protecting you from Dad, I'm sorry I didn't do what I should have done and gotten help, from the police, child protection, hell even the neighbours! I'm sorry I didn't stop him from hurting you, I'm sorry for all the beatings I couldn't take for you, for all the bruises you received when you should have been enjoying your childhood.

I'm sorry that I changed, that I stopped caring, that my broken heart and pride turned me into a bitter selfish boy, I'm sorry that because of one woman who probably doesn't even remember my name, I caused you so much hurt and upset.

I'm sorry that I kicked you out when I should have supported you, I'm sorry that instead of listening I turned my back on you and instead of understanding I judged you.

I'm sorry that I didn't believe you over the Robbo thing, that I took his side over yours, I'm sorry at how much he hurt you and how I wasn't there to help you through that, I'm sorry I brought him into your life, that I caused for your rape to happen, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to support you through the trial, that I wasn't there to help you lock him up, I'm sorry I didn't do what every other brother would have done and beat the hell out of him for hurting you.

I'm sorry I have missed the last year of your life, that I didn't get to see you walk down the aisle and share that day with you, I'm sorry that I missed the birth of my niece and nephew, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help through your pregnancy, I'm sorry for everything Jo, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I aren't the brother you deserve, that I wasn't man enough to help you through your dark times and wasn't there to share in your happy times, I'm sorry that you have to be related to me, I'm sorry" He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, he glanced towards his sister and saw the unashamed tears on her face, he looked towards Charlie who had tears rolling across her cheeks also.

"Brett, im not sorry for half of those things, you were a child yourself… you couldn't have stopped dad as much as I could have, either one of us could have seeked out help but both of us were too scared to.

Robbo… yeah I could have done with my brothers support, but in the end I had Charlie and Ruby there to support me, along with a whole town full of people, it was not your fault, sure it hurt like hell that you took his side over mine, and truth be told I don't think I could ever forgive you for that, but I certainly don't blame you for what happened.

And I'm sorry that I missed the last year of your life, I'm sorry you missed the birth of your niece and nephew and I'm sorry you missed out on all the happy memories that Charlie and I have made together, but I am not sorry that your related to me, you're my brother, even though you are an arse… I love you!" Joey couldn't stop the sob that wracked her body, she felt Charlie's arms around her shoulder, she leaned into her and tried to calm herself down. She smiled when she felt the warmth of a familiar hand on top of hers.

"Jo, do you think there is any chance at all we could maybe try and rebuild a relationship?" Brett took a deep breath; this was make or break time, would his sister even want him back in her life after everything he had done to her.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N - here you go Flamey... no aww bless you have been up writing till 4.30 in the morning, just good you can post another chapter!! feel the love....

Well i hope your ready for it... here comes the death.... sorry guys iv kept you waiting long enough, im going to try and sleep now because its almost 5am and i have to be up in 5 hours........ groan...... told you i would write for you tonight and before you all ask NO your not getting loads at the same time, they have cliff hangers at the moment.... because its all very exciting stuff finding out who's dead and who did it and why they did it and who is to blame and why are they to blame and more importantly.... WHY AM I STILL AWAKE!!

Probably because im not catching up on 'After The Storm' the wonderful new story from Gunni (who pinched my idea before i even had chance to tell her because shes a little thought pincher) however i dont mind... i wont hold a grudge because she has done a wonderful job of writing it... plus i have a new idea for my next story (when i eventually finish this one) and it will be good and im not even going to allow myself to think about it that way gunni cant penetrate my head and pinch the idea lol ..... seriously she has a good knack of writing what im thinking im quite scared.... i have read a few chaps tonight that are scarily simular to some of my chapters.... im a little worried.... maybe i will just link you to her story and then i dont have to write lmao...... i think i need some sleep

Anyways enjoy the chapter.... i would like to take this opportunity to tell you all that this is the end of my fic...... i want to start my next fic so this is it..... no happy ending, sorry :(

AL x dont forget to review!

Ruby sat on the floor, she had moved the coffee table out of the way and now she sat with the twins around her, they had began rolling around, Ross was on his knees all the time preparing himself for his first adventure with crawling. Lib just sat and watched him, Ruby had joked that she had the Buckton brains, she would let the men do the hard work and once she had watched Ross figure out how to do it, she would follow when she knew how.

The babies were obsessed with copper too, he was hiding on the couch behind Ruby, every time he moved to the floor one of them would grab hold of him, so he lay on the sofa sleeping out of harms way.

After watching a cartoon for the kids, Ruby had decided to watch a more adult film, so she raked through the DVD cabinet and now sat watching the beginning of Jeepers Creepers.

She had watched horrors before with the twins but had not yet watched this one with them, she hoped they wouldn't get scared knowing that the older they got the more aware they became of their surroundings, the last thing she wanted was to scare the hell out of the kids.

She watched intently as the brother climbed into the pipe, she had seen the film before and so knew that any moment he would fall down it.

"Now you two… he will fall down in a second but don't worry, he gets back out… just remember it's not real, its only a film and its all make believe" Ruby said as her eyes were glued to the screen.

Ruby squealed when the phone rang, the twins looked up at her questioningly, almost laughing at her with their eyes for getting so scared of the phone, she picked the twins up and placed them quickly in the playpen then ran for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Beautiful, just ringing to make sure your ok?" Aden smiled into the phone.

"I am fine, why is everyone so convinced I cant baby-sit two babies for a few hours" she sighed.

"Hey I didn't mean that, I just meant in general, like do you want some company, are you bored rigid, do you want a pizza bringing?"

"No I'm fine, sorry just you're the third person to ask that, I am capable of looking after these two, unlike some who look after them for an hour and end up with a house like a bombing ground" Ruby giggled as she remembered the last time Aden looked after the twins alone, it had taken hours to tidy up afterwards.

"Ok point proven, I just wanted to check in with you, I'm sorry"

"Its ok and we are all fine, I promise, how is your night?" Ruby smiled down the phone once the tension had disappeared.

"Yeah fine, things are getting a little rowdy, I think Alf is getting a bit nervous about this lot causing trouble…. He needn't worry they are all good lads… anyway I best get back inside before they rip the place down" Ruby laughed at the image.

"Ok well you behave, I will speak to you soon, love you" She smiled.

"I love you too!" He grinned as the line went dead, he walked back into the bar to a round of cheers from his friends.

Ruby grinned to herself, she couldn't help but love Aden, he was so sweet to her and he was such a kind and caring man, he was going to make a great husband and she guessed an even better father.

"I bet you two would love a cousin soon eh?" Ruby asked as she bent down to speak to the twins who sat happily gurgling to each other.

Ruby stood up straight as the power cut out in the house, everything had gone, there was no lights, no TV, she checked but no phone.

"Shit, ok guys you just stay there, Aunty Ruby will go and try to get the electric back on, don't go anywhere ok?" She asked as she blindly tried to make her way around the front room. She stopped when she heard a noise, it was almost like a scraping noise, and she listened intently but didn't hear it again.

She laughed at herself, paranoia from horror films always made an innocent situation seem like she was about to be mauled by werewolves and if by chance she escaped them, there would be a pack of flesh eating zombies awaiting her in the back garden.

She started to move again when she heard a creak from her left, she knew it came from the stairs, her heart thudded against her chest. She didn't know what to do. She tried to slow her breathing but failed as she heaved into the darkness.

She listened so carefully trying to detect any more sound or movement. When she was satisfied there was nothing there she reached into her pocket for her mobile, pulling it out she unlocked the screen and began to search the phone book for Aden's number.

The blow to her head was hard; she felt the pain surge through her entire body. She felt her knees collide with the carpet as her body weight crushed on top of them, the last thing she felt was a cold stabbing pain as she heard a whimper from what she could only guess was copper.

She tried to scream but darkness took over her body as she sunk into unconsciousness, a trickle of blood oozing from her head.

(p.s awww im only joking its not realy the end.... bet i had you all fooled for a minute though, right?)


	67. Chapter 67

A/N - Ok guys, last chapter for just now, i really am going to bed now even though its nearly 6am.....

Hope you enjoy the chapter... i was only joking, the story is nowhere near the end.... just because Rubes is dead doesnt mean we cant go on. just expect a few morbid sad episodes. Oh well, im god here so if i want Ruby dead i will kill her.... ooooh thats a scary weird thought that i can kill who i want..... we wont be going there again!!

Anyways i am going to catch some shut eye... hope you enjoy the chapter and always, if you want some more im going to need some reviews other wise its a no deal!

ENJOY

AL x

"Joey lost? No way, Jo would find her way out of lost island with ease" Brett laughed after being told a story by Charlie. Joey had tears in her eyes; after all the serious talking was done they had eaten a meal talking lightly about major events that they had both missed out on.

Charlie had suggested Noah's Bar for a night cap and both Joey and Brett had willingly agreed. That was two hours ago.

"Ok I think maybe its time we went home" Joey giggled as she tried to stand from her chair and swayed. "ill just pop to the loo first though" Charlie and Brett laughed as they watched Joey almost skip to the toilet.

"Thank you Charlie" Brett said seriously once Joey had departed completely.

"Hey what for, you did all the hard work" Charlie smiled warmly.

"No thank you for not holding a grudge when you more than deserve to, I was a complete dick, I'm so sorry about your car and I'm sorry about the charges I tried to get against you… and thank you for taking such good care of Jo, I have never seen her so happy and alive, she's almost a different person, it suits her!" He smiled as he lay his hand on hers.

"The pleasure was all mine, and lets leave all that stuff in the past, all that matters to me is your making the effort with Jo and she is happy your back on the scene… just don't mess with her again or you'll be up on charges this time"

"Hey lo" Joey grinned as she returned causing Charlie and Brett to laugh again.

"Come on… home time little lady" Charlie stood from her chair and looked warmly at Brett, she had misjudged him slightly, he was a much better man than Charlie ever thought he could be.

"How are you getting home?" Charlie asked as they walked slowly towards the exit of the surf club.

"Well I drove through so I guess after the amount we have drunk I will be walking officer" he giggled.

"Why don't you sleep on the couch tonight, if you ask nicely Charlz will make you a fry up for breakfast" Joey grinned happily.

"Sure if your both ok with that?" He watched as both women nodded.

They walked comfortably home along the sand, laughing and giggling like children, Joey couldn't believe how happy she felt, after so long she had her brother back, not the brother she had in recent years but her brother, the loving protective one that she idolised, everything was slotting into place, she felt like she had won the lottery four weeks in a row, everything she had ever wanted was falling into her lap, a loving wife? Check, a caring family? Check, beautiful children? Check, her own boat? Check, well she shared it with Charlie but still check.

She couldn't be any happier or luckier at that moment in time and nothing was going to change it, nothing would wipe the smile from her face.

"Ok guys, Shhhhh Rubes must be in bed already" Charlie whispered over elaborately as she fumbled with the key, trying to get it in the hole. She held onto the handle for support and was surprised when the door slid open.

She entered the kitchen and flicked the light switch so they could see what they were doing, she frowned when nothing happened, she walked carefully into the lounge and flicked the light switch in there, and again nothing happened.

"Houston, we have a problem" Charlie giggled. Joey and Brett followed her as she grabbed a torch from under the kitchen sink and made her way back outside, she walked towards the garage and opened the metal box on the side of the wall.

Shining the torch inside she saw the electric clip was pulled out; she carefully flicked it back on and smiled triumphantly when the garden lit up instantly.

"Ok guys, lets try that again" Charlie giggled as she walked towards the house, she frowned at the mess in the kitchen, a vase of flowers had been knocked over and shards of glass lay amongst almost dead flowers and a soaked patch of carpet.

She frowned as she saw some mess on the lounge carpet too, she walked closer too inspect. "I'm going to throttle Rubes in the morning, look at this place" Her heart broke when she entered the room fully and saw on the carpet in front of her Ruby, laid face down surrounded by a pool of blood. She fell to her knees and crawled towards her sister.

Seeing the colour drain from Charlie's face and her strange behaviour Joey and Brett followed her into the room to see what she was playing at, both froze when they saw the scene before them.

"Oh my god Ruby!" Joey dived onto the floor beside Charlie, she didn't know what to do, check on Ruby or console the hyperventilating Charlie.

Brett spun into action instantly, he grabbed the phone from its cradle and dialled 911, he jumped over the back of the sofa and knelt down beside the small brunette laid before him. He moved her hair carefully out of his way and felt around for a pulse spot.

"I need an ambulance straight away!" He almost screamed into the receiver, he glanced as he heard a bang and realised that Charlie had passed out, Joey lay cradling her in her arms sobbing. His heart broke at the sight before him. Whoever had done this to his sister's family was going to pay.


	68. Chapter 68

A/n - ok here is your next installment, im still writing... i have just read some of the recent reveiws and im impressed at how good some peoples gut reactions are.... some people are constantly predicting what is coming... im not saying who but well done if you have guessed right so far!!

Ok, im not really very good at suspence writing.... soft fluffy and funny is my thing so i hope these chapters are ok and are making sence... if you have any suggestions as to improve here... i would love to know what you think, i really arnt loving my writing style through crisis' but you know what its ok as long as you understand what im trying to tell you thats all that really matters.

There is lots more twists to come yet and guess what.... no im not going to tell you, you will find out near the end of this chapter.... all i can say is.... infact i will write some more a/n at the bottom that way im not spoiling it for anyone.....

Enjoy and as always R&R, i know i always want reviews but i love them, they make me so happy and they help me improve.... so if you want better quality posts and more often.... its simple...... review, all you hidden readers out there, i know you are there because it tells me in the traffic section of my account..... its time you all started reviewing and telling me what you think.

ENJOY!

Charlie roused confused in her lovers arms, she glanced into her eyes disoriented, Joey's eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, she sobbed uncontrollably. Charlie raised her head slightly and frowned. She glanced towards the mans voice and saw her sister lain on the floor surrounded by blood.

"Ruby" her voice pierced the other occupants ears as she jumped from Joeys grasp and to her sister's side. The tears stung her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably unto Ruby's matted hair.

"Rubes wake up please, don't you dare die on me I need you!" Joey and Brett looked on helplessly as a hysterical Charlie ran her hand over her sister's head.

"Ruby, oh please god no, you can't take her, not yet!" Charlie's sobs consumed her body, she glared at the ceiling.

"You are not taking Ruby!" She shouted to nobody, Charlie knew exactly who she was shouting at, anyone who controlled this situation, at that moment she didn't care who it was.

As she brought her gaze back to her sister she noticed the blue screen on the TV indicating it had been switched on before the blackout, she noticed the playpen empty. She stopped breathing, her heart raced as the adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"The twins" she murmured incoherently, Joey looked at her and frowned, she couldn't hear what she had said but before she could ask her, Charlie was on her feet. She ran to the stairs and flew up them; she dived into Lib's room and upon seeing it empty she ran into Ross's room, a knot in her stomach formed, she couldn't breathe. The darkness consumed her again as she grabbed hold of the handle on Ruby's door, Praying that inside lay Aden with the two infants. She slowly pushed the door open praying with every millisecond that passed.

She flicked the switch and her heart fell as she saw an empty room. The tears fell freely from her sad eyes. She slowly joined the siblings downstairs all the adrenaline in her body had left now, she limply walked with sunken shoulders, her neck couldn't even support the weight of her head.

"The twin's, they are gone!" Charlie sobbed as she fell to her knees; Joey raced to her side and held her, their sobs muffling any other sound.

Joey was speechless, she couldn't believe what was happening, the twins had gone, Ruby was dead, what the hell was going on, she tried to slow her thought process but failed as the thoughts zoomed around her mind.

Brett jumped as he heard the knock on the door, he raced towards the sound and allowed the ambulance crew past him, and he pointed them into the lounge and stood helplessly at the door. He jumped back into action as two police officers ran past him, closely followed by a blonde man, slightly shorter than he was. He was out of breath and looked a little pale, yet slightly flushed at the same time.

He entered the room in time to catch the latter as he fell to the floor, he eased him onto the sofa and tried to rouse him, he jumped back when the blonde man flew from the sofa, almost pushing Brett over in the process.

"Ruby, what the hell happened?" Aden's mind was racing, he had only spoken to her a few hours ago and she was fine, he couldn't stand the sight before him, his heart broke and his soul shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as the men from the ambulance slowly rolled his fiancée over.

Her face was covered in blood, a deep gash on her forehead oozed with blood, trickling into her already matted her.

"Tom, I have a pulse, its faint but it's defiantly there, we need to get this woman to hospital straight away" One of the men said as he rushed out the door to grab a stretcher.

"She's alive" Aden whispered, as he looked around the room and saw Charlie and Joey huddled on the stairs sobbing, he jumped over the sofa and knelt before them.

"What happened? Charlie? Joey?" he looked at them and waited impatiently.

"The twins are gone, and Ruby is dead!" Joey sobbed as she held onto Charlie for her life.

"Ruby's not dead, that man, he felt her pulse" Aden felt a wave of relief wash over him as he said the words aloud himself.

Charlie looked up instantly "She's not? Oh my god she's alive!" she jumped to her feet and begun to pace the room, her eyes never once leaving the two men lifting her sisters limp body onto the stretcher.

"Charlie, what happened here?" Charlie turned and noticed Watson for the first time.

"I don't… we came home and…. Oh my god…. Ruby was laid… I thought she was…. The twins are…" Charlie's sobbed consumed her body again.

"Charlie, calm down, I need you to tell me what happened" Georgie took hold of Charlie's shoulders and searched out her eyes.

"The power was off, I turned it back on, we came in and the place was a mess… I saw Ruby on the floor, I thought she was dead there was just so much blood… it was everywhere" Charlie looked towards her hands and noticed Ruby's blood all over her, it soaked into her skin and into her top, two red patched covered her knees, she felt dizzy again, she was covered in her sisters blood, the sister she was supposed to be looking after, she was supposed to protect.

"Charlie, stay with me!!" Georgie shook her slightly, the panic in herself rising seeing her friend in such a frenzy.

"The twins are gone, I looked upstairs, they aren't here… someone has taken our babies" Charlie sobbed as her legs weakened, Georgie pulled her towards her and held her, she grasped her head and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Charlz come on, you need to be strong, your sister needs you, your wife needs you, come on Charlz!" she pleaded, the sight before her tugged on her heart strings.

Charlie watched as the stretcher holding Ruby whizzed past her, she pulled from Watson's grasp and impulsively followed in a trance.

"Get the others to Yabbie Creek hospital now, call some other guys to come and inspect the crime scene, I want all available officers on this, and I want them on it right now" Georgie threw her orders over her shoulder as she ran towards the ambulance.

The journey was torturous, Charlie's eyes were glued to Ruby, and she took hold of her hand and sobbed heavily.

"Come on Rubes wake up, please, just open your eyes, I'm here, I'm right here with you, just please open your eyes!"

"Charlie, she's in shock and in a lot of pain, once she is patched up she will open her eyes, I promise ok, just please try and stay calm!" Watson watched as every piece of Charlie's heart fell down her cheeks, the love this woman had for her sister was unbelievable.

"I'm not letting you die Rubes, your not going anywhere… I need you here, we need you here, and you're not ready to die yet!" Charlie tightened her grasp on the pale, lifeless hand held within her hand.

She kept repeating those words over and over, not only for herself but for Ruby, Hoping on some level she heard them.

"You're not ready to die yet, stay with me; you're not ready to die!"

A/N ok did you actually think i would kill Ruby?? i love Ruby!! Ruby isnt dying as long as there is a beat in her heart she's staying alive... although saying that she does have some pretty bad injuries... we will have to see how the surgery goes..... ok guys its not Ruby that dies..... you will find out who dies pretty soon though.... its not over yet..... its not over till the fat lady sings.... and there isnt any fat people in my story so its not over lol...... someone will die soon though... maybe in 10 chapters (LMAO sorry Possum i couldnt resist!!)

Review quickly and you may get the next chapter tonight!!


	69. Chapter 69

A/N - Hey guys, as Possum so kindly pointed out we are nearing 400 reviews, first of all let me say that is awesome, i havent actually seen any other stories for any other programme on this site with as many reviews ( i maybe looking in the wrong places tho lol) so can i just say that it is really awesome that you guys have reveiwed so much... you cant say its because of length because there is some fics with as many or more words with much less reviews.... i think its brillaint that so many people are kind enough to pass on their thoughts and opinions, their praise and their critisms so i would like to say a HUGE THANKYOU to all of you who have reviewed, i know its a bit cliche but seriously, if so many of you hadnt reviewed i definatly would have given up on this fic by now because i wasnt happy with how long it took me to get into the disaster bits, so thankyou for being my inspiration and my motivation! i will continue to write as i have a few more topics i wish to cover but after those are done with i will be drawing this to a close.... nothing lasts forever right?

Dont worry though, that doesnt mean soon.... i have a whole other storyline to come in yet which is going to take a fair few chapters itself, once i have finished with the current storyline. I have been working on it alongside writing where we are now so by the time we get to that part of the story you can have as many posts as you want coz i will have finished writing lol. Anyways... onto what we have now and not the future.

What i was going to say is..... as we are nearly at 400 reveiws i made a promise that i would do a 5 chapter post on every hundred to thank you all for reviewing so much.... the problem is where the story is at right now is a bit cliff hangery and i am not going to go against my promise but i am going to ask you all to make a desion and the majority of the votes wins...... when we reach 400 would you like me to post 5 chaps as promised which could and quite possible will ruin the storyline a little bit as it will take away the whole point of the cliff hangers, it wont make bits that i have written on purpose to make you all wait to find out as good as they would be if you infact waited and it will ruin the suspence a little...... or would you like me to just post as normal so you can all enjoy the story as it plays out with the suspence and intense thrown in?? like i said im not going to back out of my promise but its your choice, let me know what you want me to do?????

So.... we all know its not Ruby that dies... one charictor down and about 8 other options to go.... no one is safe.... well noone but Ruby....

I will leave it there, enjoy the chapter and dont forget to let me know what you want me to do.... remember to review, thats all of you, even those hidden readers out there.... there is over 800 of you and there is not 800 people reviewing, im watching you, i know who you are!! lol only joking, im not hacking anyone i promise but it would be nice to hear everyones thoughts!! so basically Possum you had better reveiw or no one is getting anymore chapters because you keep nagging about my review demands so i am personally pinpointing you for my revewi bullying now..... so you had better reveiw or 800+ people will be hunting you down :P

Charlie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked towards the owner and fresh tears fell down her face as she looked into the same sad eyes as her own, her heart tugged when she realised she had just abandoned Joey, but right now she had to be there for her sister, she couldn't abandon her.

"She's in surgery, they said she is in really bad shape but they will do what they can" Charlie sobbed. "She might die Jo, Ruby is going to die" her legs gave way as she fell back onto the chair, Joey fell with her, her arms wrapping around Charlie's neck.

"She is not going to die, Ruby wouldn't leave us!" Joey said it more to settle her own mind than Charlie's.

Aden jumped as a doctor exited a room covered in blood; he walked straight to the main desk and ordered more blood before rushing back into the room. Aden couldn't believe his ears, Ruby was going to die, his heart broke all over again, he sat roughly on the chair next to Charlie and allowed his eyes to fall upon the door, and that is where they stayed.

He heard the commotion around him but he couldn't listen to any of it, his mind and heart was in that room with the woman he loved, all he could do was watch and wait.

"Charlie, we have a search out for the twins, don't worry we will find them, everyone is out there looking for them, all our best officers are on this ok, you focus on Ruby and let me find the twins!" Charlie barely heard Georgie's words. Joey nodded barely conscious.

"Officer, is there anything at all I can do to help?" Brett spoke up for the first time in a long time. Watson looked at him suspiciously, the last time she had seen his face he was causing trouble, she hoped to hell he wasn't planning on doing the same thing now, she would arrest him and throw his sorry arse in jail if he even tried to make this situation any harder for her friends.

"The best thing you can do sir is wait with the girls and Aden, like I said we have the best officers out looking, I'm sure the twins will be found soon enough" she smiled sadly as she left to make a call to the station to get an update, praying the twins had been found.

It had been three gruelling hours since they had met in the corridor, Georgie kept assuring them the twins would be fine but neither of the Charlie, Joey or Aden heard her words. Brett kept thanking her for the update and watched worriedly at his sister and her friends.

Aden jumped as Rachel exited the room in a set of scrubs covered in blood.

"Ok, we had a tough surgery but I'm pleased to announce she has pulled through!" Rachel grinned as she saw five relieved faces staring at her.

"She's going to look quite rough for a while, we have had to repair her skull, but we have put a support on to protect it and stop any infections getting in, we also had to patch up the laceration on her forehead, she lost a bit of blood, but its nothing we haven't and cant pump back into her. I don't want to worry you but with two bad head injuries the next few hours will be rough, worst case scenario is a coma, we wont know anything more yet but Ruby is strong, I am sure she will pull through this!" Rachel smiled confidently at the others hoping to ease their tension.

"She's alive guys, lets just focus on that for now" The others nodded as Rachel left to get cleaned up. They sat quietly for what felt an age, each mulling in their own minds, a thousand questions bolting through each mind.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a cleaner looking Rachel arrived back into the hallway, she smiled sadly at her friends.

"Any news on the twins yet?" Rachel asked hopefully, all attention was now on Watson, eagerly awaiting her response.

"I'm afraid not, the troops are still out looking, they will turn up soon, I'm sure of it" She sighed, she didn't know how many times she could say those words, each time she worried a little more that they wouldn't find the infants, she couldn't think like that, Charlie needed her to be strong.

"OK, while we wait for an update, would you like to see Ruby?" Rachel was suddenly surrounded by standing people, each more eager than the other to get into the room. Rachel led them slowly into the intensive care unit and into the private room Ruby had been placed in.

They each stood and watched as a pale, limp Ruby lay helplessly on the bed, looking almost infant like. Aden rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, he whispered softly to her, telling her that it would be alright, she was safe and he wouldn't let anything hurt her again.

Tears ran down his face when there was no response, he looked sadly towards Charlie and the others and watched as Charlie clung onto Joey, the sight of her baby sister in such a state broke her heart all over again, this was the worst night of her life, she had lost her sister and her children in a matter of minutes.

She slowly broke away from Joey and reached her sisters side, she took the cool hand in her own and watched her intently for a few moments. She released her hand and placed her ring finger inside Ruby's hand, she slowly and carefully closed Ruby's hand around it making it into a fist, she smiled at her sadly.

"Hey Rubes, I'm your big sis, I wanted a puppy but I think you might be better…" Charlie sobbed as she remembered the only time she had ever said those words, it was the last time she saw her little sister looks so small and fragile.

"I just want you to know that sometimes I might shout at you for being too noisy or messy or smelly but I love you… and I promise I will… always… look after you" Charlie sobbed through the words she had spoken the first time she met her sister, her heart ripped inside her chest. Charlie was about to move into the comfort of her wife's arms when she felt the twinge. She was sure she had imagined it but she sat deadly still hoping to feel it again, there it was, Ruby's hand gripped her finger as tight as she had the day she was born.

Charlie's heart fluttered with hope as she raised her eyes from the hand to Ruby's face just in time to see her brown eyes flutter open slightly.

"Cha… Cha?" Her voice was so hoarse and croaky, the words barely audible.

"I'm here Rubes; I'm right by your side… always!" Charlie felt a fresh batch of tears roll along her face. Ruby's eyes blinked open again and she winced in pain.

"God you look like shit!" Ruby smiled weakly as the others laughed softly.

"I love you Rubes" Charlie whispered softly as she felt the hand wrap around her finger again.

"Wha… what happened… where am i?" Ruby looked painfully around the room, she felt like she had the mother of all hangovers, her heart pounded in her head, her throat felt dry and her eyes stung badly.

"Your in hospital, don't worry everything will be ok, I'm so sorry I left you" Aden sobbed as he felt the pressure from Ruby's hand weakly tighten around his own.

Charlie moved off the bed so that Rachel could get in to examine the limp woman laid sadly on the bed. After a few moments she smiled around the room.

"Ok, signs are good, reactions are brilliant! It's not usual for her to wake up quite so soon after surgery but I can only see it as a good sign, full consciousness, full speech, she has use of both arms and legs… its looking good people!" Rachel beamed hoping for more good news soon.

"Aid?" Ruby croaked again.

"I'm right here baby! I'm sorry I didn't come home when I phoned!" He sighed, that thought ran through his brain the whole three hours he waited through the surgery, he just wished he had come home, then maybe he could have protected her, her and the twins.

"Where's the kid's?" Ruby asked confused as she glanced around the room.

"They…. Don't worry; you focus on getting better just now ok?" Aden said softly as tears filled his eyes.

She tried to nod but winced and groaned as pain stabbed through her.

"Ruby, you have to try and keep your head still as much as possible ok?" Rachel said softly.

"ok, but where are the twins?" she asked again, she had noticed through her foggy eyes the concerned and sad looks that passed between everyone last time she had asked, the panic was rising in her.

She felt the warmth of Charlie's hand against her own. "They have gone; we think the person who did this to you has taken them…" Charlie's voice broke as she heard the words flow from her mouth. "Someone has taken them Rubes, they have gone"


	70. Chapter 70

A/N ok ok i give in Possum wins..... im just not mean enough to keep you all waiting for another chapter while we wait for Possum to reveiw, shes the mean one who kept you all waiting and she was fully aware that it would lead to hate mail so i would like you all to reveiw and tell Possum how much she sucks for keeping you all waiting.... no seriously tell her.... she knows to expect a backlash from it . lol so anyway yeah Possum is the queen of holding out and wins...........

So.... you all think that no one is going to die because Ruby survived...... WRONG!! i promise you, someone is going to die, im not telling you whether it is a main charictor or a minor charictor but someone will die ..... it wont be the twins though.... i dont think i am emotionally stable enough to write about dead babies..... thats a little bit sick and not in the slightest enjoyable reading for anyone..... so dont worry the twins will NOT die...... theres your only clue! (say bye bye to charlie)

Hee Hee........ anyways sorry for the delay in posting like i said blame Possum she is the one who denied you all the next chapter by being a big bully. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but dont worry if you can make it through this chapter your going to LOVE the next one.... or maybe not because charlie dies... whoops!! guess you will all just have to wait and see what happens lol (Gunni be quiet coz you know who doesnt die by what you proof read for me the other day so shhhhhh!!)

Anyways.... Enjoy the chapter and as always please read and reveiw... everyone that is but Possum, your revews arnt wanted anymore you bully (lol only joking love you really!!)

ENJOY x

Charlie fell heavily onto the bed, Ruby had fallen asleep not long after they had explained the evening's events to the best of their knowledge and after staying for a while Aden and Brett had demanded they go home and sleep while they kept a watch on Ruby.

Charlie had refused but Joey had suggested it was a good idea; they would need all the strength they could muster up for tomorrow and dealing with a recovering Ruby and a search for their children.

There still had been no news on the twins, being a cop Charlie knew what that meant; the more time passed the less chance they had of finding them, or worse finding their bodies, dead.

She shuddered at the thought. Who would do that to their babies, who would take them and why would they do it?

She felt the weight of Joey's body joining her on the bed; she rolled towards her and wrapped her arm tightly around her waist.

"They will find them, wont they?" Joey asked nervously almost not wanting to hear the answer, her voice was a little over a whisper, it sounded almost like a whimper.

"I… I hope so!" Charlie stated not wanting to let Joey in on her insider information. Joey cuddled in tightly to Charlie, the taller woman's heartbeat soothing her, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, when she realised it wouldn't come she settled to just lay with her eyes shut and rest for a while, in an hour or so she would be back in reality and have to face a world without her children.

Charlie's mind was running aswell, how could she feel so happy yet so totally gut wrenchingly heart broken all at the same time, she was happy that Ruby had pulled through but the twins. Ruby's words ran through her mind, she had sobbed and told Charlie it was all her fault. She swore she would never forgive herself for not protecting the children.

Charlie sighed as she heard the words echoing in her mind, how could Ruby blame herself, she had almost died trying to protect the twins, how could she blame herself? Charlie listened as she heard the birds outside chirping happily, she sighed as she moved from the bed quietly.

"Where you going?" Joey asked keeping her eyes closed.

"There is no way I can sleep, I was going to take a shower, is that ok or do you want me to stay?" Charlie asked softly as she sat beside Joey and entwined their fingers.

"No its ok, I was just thinking about going downstairs to clean up a bit, I mean the police took all the pictures and evidence they need and there is still a load of Ruby's blood…. Sorry" Joey instantly regretted mentioning the blood in the lounge when she saw Charlie's eyes darken into their steel colour.

"Its ok, ill come and give you a hand" Charlie tried to smile but it didn't get much further than the crease of her lip.

"No you go for a shower, I could do with some quiet time, I'm trying my hardest not to freak out but I am fighting a losing battle, I could do with some time alone… if that's ok?" Joey asked nervously not wanting to upset or offend her wife.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her softly "I will go have a shower and be down to help, ok?" Joey smiled sadly up at her "ok babe"

Charlie stood in the shower as the water cascaded over her tired body, the remnants of a slight hangover lingered in her mind with a million other thoughts. She felt the warm tears mix on her cheeks with the shower water, she was totally shattered, mentally and physically. The after effects of the alcohol and long night had easily taken its toll on her and she felt ready to collapse.

She had come so close today to losing Ruby, she might even still lose her children, the thought of how that would impact her and Joey took her breath away, she tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind but failed as the smiling babies faces sat before her face.

"Ok god, I haven't prayed since the day before mum died, I swore I never would but I need your help here, I cant lose my children, please bring them back I'm begging you, bring my babies back and take me instead" Charlie's sobs took over her body as she slid down the shower wall and fell in the fetal position in the tray, the water pounding against her as she sobbed every breath in her body.

Joey leaned back onto her legs and looked at her work, the stain was still there, she had scrubbed and scrubbed at it but it simply wasn't budging. She went into the utility cupboard and raked out a tool box and returned to the lounge.

Extracting the knife she began to cut the stained patch away from the carpet, she couldn't look at the blood anymore and she didn't want Charlie to have to either. She cut harder and faster as she tried to force the images of her children from her mind, she sobbed as she successfully removed the stained patch of carpet; she took it into the garden and threw it straight into the bin along with all the rags she had used to soak up the blood from the carpet and flooring underneath.

She walked back around the side of the house and jumped as she saw a worried Watson stood watching her, she smiled dimly and walked towards the door, flicking the kettle on she sat at the table with Georgie.

Charlie entered and jumped as she saw her colleague sat with her wife. "Have you found them?" Charlie smiled hopefully, her smile soon faded as she saw Watson's sullen head shake.

"I'm afraid I'm here with bad news" Charlie and Joey panicked, their hearts raised to their mouths and each felt their breath hold in their chest.

"I received a call today from a warden, he informed me that Robbo had managed to escape his prison and he wanted to alert me because he had said something about wanting revenge and going to get it"

Joey's heart screamed inside her head, she felt sick, the blood from her face drained as she imagined that man with her children, she imagined what he had done to them and worse what he would do to them.

"He has them, I know it!" Charlie jumped up, she wanted to find Robbo, if she found him she would find the twins then this whole nightmare would be over.

"Charlie slow down, we suspect last night was the doing of Robbo but as of yet, we cannot prove it, his picture and details have been sent to every police station within 100 miles of here, everyone is looking for him! I have ordered to have two police to sit out front and for two officers to sit out back to keep an eye on the place, I also want to make sure neither of you go anywhere alone, just until we catch him" Watson sighed.

"I'm sorry, bad things come in three's so by sod's law that means no more bad is to come, right?" She asked hopefully.

"How the hell did he get out?" Joey asked finally, the shock sinking a little.

"He stabbed a prison officer with a shank and stole his key's, he somehow managed to bypass every other PO and escape through the backdoor… don't worry the warden is in big shit!" Watson said, as soon as she hung the phone up she had rung her superiors to inform them, who it was safe to say, were not in the slightest bit pleased.

"Charlie, Joey, I promise we are doing everything we can, we will find Lib and Rosco!" Watson's voice held so much conviction the two women couldn't help but begin to believe her.

Watson looked around her when she heard a whimper, Charlie and Joey glanced around too, they both heard the same thing, none of them could work out what it was or where it came from.

Joey noticed a white flash coming from underneath a cabinet on the far wall; she carefully walked toward it and glanced underneath it, for a second thinking she may have found the twins before ridiculing herself.

"Copper! What are you doing under there boy" Joey held out her arms and a sorry looking puppy edged into them nervously, She held him tightly as she carried him back to the table.

Charlie filled his bowl up and placed it on the floor, enticing him to get some breakfast, he was obviously scared, and his whole body was shaking.

After a while Watson stood from the chair "Right girls, id better get back to the investigation, thanks for the coffee" She smiled sadly at the two women as she placed her mug in the sink, waving she left hoping to get some leads, and maybe 30 winks.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked carefully as she wrapped her arms protectively around her wife.

"Yeah I'm great, my sister was almost murdered last night and my children have been abducted by the man who raped me…. Couldn't be better" Joey snapped sarcastically "I'm sorry, is not your fault I'm just… well I'm scared Charlz, I'm truly scared"

Charlie tightened her hold around her and kissed her temple softly, after a few moments she whispered into her ear. "Why don't you go and grab a shower, it will make you feel a little better, I promise" Charlie kissed Joey softly as she nodded.

"Good idea" Joey kissed her back, the embrace made her feel safer, Charlie always made her feel safe.

"I'm going to take a quick walk along the beach, will you be alright?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure, I have my own bodyguards out there" Joey nodded at the two uniformed officers who entered their garden and made post up at their table.

"Ok, I will see you soon" Charlie wrapped her arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Charlz, be careful"

"I love you too sweetheart"


	71. Chapter 71

A/N - Hey guys.... sorry for the delay but blame Gunni and Possum because they both keep distracting me from writing.... (blame Possum more though and feel free to send her lots of hate mail.... she is actually disappointed she hasnt received any yet and im not joking!) So yeah, i have done a fair bit of writing as and when i can however disaster struck last night!! My friend came round to have a play with my printer because its not printing how i wanted it to and the idiot restarted my computer without asking me and very stupidly deleted four chapters that were all proof read and ready to post if you wanted the 5 chapter spectacular...... guess what...... All gone!! So i am left with this chap and the next chap to post and thats it :(

So i now have to remember what i wrote (because i thought it was good) which is proving almost impossible and about 3 things have already changed from the original!! another 8000 words to rewrite!! trust me he is in my bad books worse than Hugo.... and by the way on the subject of Hugo.... whats with Charlz being so nice to him... i would want him castrated after he wrecked the relationship! stupid hugo!!

Anyways... here is your next installment, im going to be writing as fast as i can to catch up to where i was so i can post some more for you all.... I hope you enjoy the chap... although im sure you wont enjoy the content.... but like i said who knows who will die?? i do..... hee hee (shut up Possum with your fibs on who it is... you know nothing lol)

Anyways..... here it is, i hope you all enjoy it and dont forget to review, thanks for all the reviews so far, i cant believe quite how successful this fic has been, it blows me away so THANK YOU!!! dont forget to R&R and remember to send your hate and annoyance to Possum.... make her day lol!

ENJOY

ALx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been walking for about half an hour, she didn't recognise the part of the beach she was on, she had obviously walked further than she had ventured before. She stopped suddenly and perched down on the sand, she closed her eyes as she felt the heat from the sand warm her skin.

Charlie looked out across the water and watched as the waves licked the sand softly before rolling back out to sea. She sighed heavily, what a day! She couldn't believe Robbo had escaped, what kind of complete idiot would let him out, she felt the anger rising inside of her, she didn't want that…. That… she didn't want that treacherous leech anywhere near her family. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she listened to the whispering of the waves, to the breeze in the air whistling happily to itself, she heard a noise far off in the distance, for a moment she thought she was imagining it but then she heard it again.

It sounded like a baby crying, but she was in the middle of nowhere, there weren't even any roads that neared where she was. She shook her head as she realised her mind must be playing tricks on her, but there it was again, it defiantly sounded like a child crying. She rose to her feet, deciding it best to investigate and be mistaken than to leave and have been right.

She followed the sound as it increased and became more often, eventually she reached the destination of the noise, she looked from a distance at a large wooden shed, it looked like an old boating shed that hadn't been used for the best part of twenty years.

She grabbed her mobile from her pocket, flicking though its settings she clicked on the GPS logo, she next opened up a text message as she crouched behind an old boulder.

"At abandoned boat shed 30 mins walk east of the house, suspicious crying, phone police straight away and tell them I need back up, GPS is on! I love you" She clicked on Joey's number and turned her phone to silent. She glanced around looking for anything, something to help her, she grinned when she found a rusted old metal bar, she picked it up carefully and began to creep towards the building listening intently as she walked.

As she approached the door she noticed a battered old car parked around the side, she debated waiting to see if someone would leave but right now she wanted nothing more than an excuse to hit someone hard with something, to let her anger vent, her sadness and misery pour from her, anyway, she thought, it would probably be nothing just something legitimate that she was over reacting to in her sensitive state.

She slowly edged the door open, grimacing as it creaked. The crying got louder as she carefully stepped inside the building, she looked around and saw nothing much, there was an empty floor space apart from a few loose items spread across its vastness. To the far left side of the building looked to be two rooms.

She carefully stepped to the side of the building and began to slowly make her way to the rooms, every step felt like a hundred and the gap didn't seem to close until she was upon the rooms, she glanced carefully though the window of the first room and almost shrieked happily when she saw the twins in a playpen screaming. She glanced around her and when she was happy the coast was clear she carefully opened the door to the room.

Upon seeing her, Lib instantly stopped crying and smiled. Charlie's heart melted, they were safe, they were alive, they were here in the same room, she had begun to doubt she would ever see them again, for a moment she thought she must have been dreaming, but they were defiantly there in front of her. She walked towards them quietly and smiled lovingly at them both.

"Well hello officer, I wasn't expecting to bump into you quite so soon" Charlie spun around to see Robbo stood in the door way blocking her exited, her body froze, she jumped as a loud ringing echoed around the room and she realised she had dropped the metal pole she was carrying for protection, she felt the panic rise inside her but told herself to play it cool, to get into professional mode and detach herself emotionally from the situation, it was the only way out.

"It's over Robbo, any second now this place will be swarming with cops and you will go back where you belong" her voice faltered as she saw the unnerving look in his eye.

"Is that so? We had better make this reunion quick then, how's your sister, by the way?" he smirked dirtily at her.

"You bastard" she seethed, her plan to stay cool disappeared when she saw that he thought this was just a game, he had almost killed Ruby, she was laid in a hospital bed with a cracked skull and to him, it was a game, a joke he would laugh about with his cell mates and brag about.

"Play nice officer" he edged towards her and she froze, she didn't know what to do, all her training left her as her maternal instinct took over and she blocked his way to the twins, she vowed to not let him near them regardless of the consequences, he was not hurting her children again.

He pounced towards her and latched onto her arm, swinging her away from the playpen, she roughly slammed against the wooden wall causing a bang, she heard the babies cry as the watched their mother be pushed away from them. Charlie's eyes closed tightly in pain, she raised her hand to the offending area and felt the warm dampness surround her fingers.

She forced her eyes open to see him leaning towards Lib; she jumped up ignoring the bolts of pain that thrashed through her head, All sense escaped her, the only thoughts in her mind was to protect the infants.

She grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him towards her, pushing his shoulder roughly she spun him towards her, her fist already clenched she allowed it to connect with his face, all of her strength was in that punch, every ill feeling she had towards him for taking their children, for all the pain he had caused her wife, she mustered it all up and threw it at him with her fist.

She new the police would arrive soon, all she had to do was stall him, to keep him there and away from the children until her back up arrived.

He grabbed hold of her and pushed her into the wall, he placed his hand roughly around her neck and held her in place, Charlie choked for air as she fought against him, she squirmed in his hold, she tried to push at his face with her hands but the just wouldn't reach, she tried to kick but he just laughed evilly at her as he tightened his hand around her neck.

"How is my good friend Joey, I will have to pay her a visit for old times sake" he smirked. Charlie's blood boiled at the thought of his hands touching her wife again, images of what he would do to her ran through her mind, she felt sick as she thought of him ripping at Joey's clothes and violating her again.

She felt a surge of adrenaline almost boost through her body, she lifted her knee harshly and managed to hit him in a place no man wants to be hit.

He fell to the floor in agony. Charlie made a dash for it, she ran towards then pen, she almost made it before she crashed against the floor, realising that Robbo had grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, he crawled on top of her and punched her straight in the jaw, Charlie was frozen momentarily as the fist collided with her face, she felt and heard the crack. Her head viciously threw to the side with the power of the punch.

"You never could mind your own business could you, interfering little bitch!" Robbo spat angrily at her as he grabbed her top with one hand and ripped it violently to his side exposing Charlie's full breasts to him.

She panicked, she remembered Joey explaining this feeling to her, her heart sunk as she realised what was coming, she freed her arms and punched and clawed at him, he swung his fist at her again, this time hitting her collar bone, she continued to fight against him, determined if she could keep him occupied the police would arrive at any minute.

Robbo snapped, he had lost it; he stood from his hold on Charlie and began to kick her angrily.

"Your not too brave now are you!" he shouted as he threw his weight against Charlie with his foot. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to meet him, he forced his lips hard against Charlie's, she pulled away and swallowed her nausea at the feel of his lips on hers.

She grabbed for her hair trying to free herself from his hold, she failed as the back of Robbo's hand collided with her cheek, the slap was so hard it had completely winded her, she told herself to keep at him, keep him away from the twins.

She punched the side of his knee and regretted it when he kicked her to the floor, using her chest he allowed his weight to increase as his large boots sat uneasily on Charlie's chest, she grimaced in pain. Robbo bent over and began to punch her in the face, determined to damage her. She groaned in pain as she lay helplessly accepting her fate as she listened to her babies screaming beside her.

Robbo suddenly dropped her, she felt her head hit against the floor, she heard his footsteps heading away from her, she listened intently as she heard the sirens softly in the background, that was when everything went black, the sounds of the babies screaming lowered, she lost her consciousness as she lay battered and broken on the floor as her arm stretched out towards the twins protectively.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N - ok guys... its taken a little while (mainly because i have strange people talking to me all the time lmao... you know i love you really!) but i have finally replaced what my friend lost.... idiot... still not talking to him btw! bloody men! lol (joke im not sexist i have alot of male friends!) Anyways so im finally back where i was (well actually a teeny bit further) but eitherway im back in business... and my friend will be going nowhere near my computer until i have saved every bloody window in the future!!

So they arnt exactly as good as the originals but unfortunatly i havent been blessed with a photographic memory and i usually just write whats in my head at the time of writing and then change little bits here and there as i proof read them so its a little hard to replicate completly, although they arnt too bad... i dont think.

I would like to say..... Possum talks rubbish, i am about 7 chapter ahead of her and she is way off par.... or is she?? who knows....... lol all i can say is someone dies.... infact several people die... well lets be truthful... everyone dies eventually but in the fictional world of my mind (always entertaining in there) there will be one or more people dying soon.... no one knows who except me.... or maybe Possum does know and she really is telling you the truth in order to bluff you... you know that thing where you think someone wouldnt be idiot enough to tell you the truth so whatever they tell you, you think the opposite just to find out they were telling you the truth knowing you wouldnt believe them, and you didnt but then you wish you had when you realise you laughed at them and said as if....... or maybe she is fibbing... maybe she knows who it is and is trying to throw you all off the scent for me..... however maybe she doesnt know and is just guessing and trying to confuse you all...... but then again maybe she does know and she is telling you things to throw you off the scent but when you get to the point when you find out who really dies you will all kick yourselves for not believing her when she was just trying to give you all spoilers..... does anyone else's heads hurt yet?? i know mine does lol

Are you still with me? ok so..... feel free to try and work it out... but be warned im one of those people that love twisty and turny storylines.... i mean i love films like momento and if you have seen that film you will know exactly what i mean and will probably be groaning because you have all that confusion to come yet...... hee hee i love teasing you guys!!

Just so you all know, Possum is a little upset at having only reveived one hate mail so far.... so made me not post for like a day and a half so you would all send her hate mail and now she is going to get drunk in the city to drink away her sorrows because no one cares enough to send her hate mail (hey possum remember your bday LMAO!!)

Anyway enough ranting and raving... im sure your all dying to know how Joey reacts to Charlies death so here you go.... get your tissues ready coz you will need them (HEE HEE)

Your loyal poster and no1 tease lol

ALx

p.s. ENJOY and dont forget to review, the more you reveiw the quicker i post and the quicker you find out the whole deal.... the reason this story is sooooo bloody long yet has taken me only a month to write.... could pop out a couple of novels before xmas couldnt i???

Watson entered first with her gun held high, ready to fire any threat, she heard the unmistakable screams of two children and her fear gripped at her heart.

Several officers followed her inside all suited and booted, they each had guns and wore stab vests, ready to fight with whatever met them. They separated off into teams, Watson heading towards the sound of the screaming children with two other officers, two more officers headed towards the second room, two more hung back to watch their backs and provide backup should they need it.

Four more officers returned outside and scaled the outside of the building.

Watson's heart was thumping loudly in her mouth as she closed in on the room, the door was ajar and she glanced inside instantly seeing Charlie motionless on the floor, she motioned for the other officers to go in ahead of her and clear the room. She grabbed her walkie and pressed the button, she knew Joey would hear the message from the car outside but she didn't have any option.

"I need medical assistance immediately, we have an officer down" Watson's throat dried instantly as the words left her mouth.

"Officer down, I didn't hear any shots" Joey looked inquisitively at the officer she had been left with, he shrugged trying not to panic her. It didn't work, a sense of dread filled her, she felt like she had been punched in the stomach, her breath left her body, she fought to get it back but couldn't. she felt sick, she knew it in her heart, it had to be Charlie, Charlie was officer down.

She yanked the handle and fled from the car, running into the shed, she didn't care how dangerous it was, she needed to see it for herself, she needed to see that Charlie was ok, she froze as she saw Watson knelt on the floor, she shouted at the two other officers to clear the building and get the medic in right away.

Joey just watched, she couldn't take a step closer, she watched as Watson noticed her, she turned to face her, her eyes gave everything away.

Georgie stood to aid Joey, she could see the colour draining from her face, she looked like she was about to collapse. As Georgie moved Joey caught a glimpse of Charlie laid on the floor, the minute her eyes fell on her wife her heart ripped in her chest.

She felt the arms wrap around her, she had no idea whose arms they were but they felt wrong, the only arms she wanted around her were laid limply on the floor in that room. She tore free from the hold and stormed towards the lifeless body. She felt sick, Charlie's injuries became more apparent the closer she got.

She stood over her nervously looking down upon her, she looked so angelic laid their, she looked into the pen and saw her children watching their parents confused.

"Oh Charlie" Joeys words were almost inaudible, infact they probably would have gone unnoticed had they not been followed by a sob.

"Jo?" Charlie's voice was more of a whimper, it hurt to move her mouth, it hurt to breath, infact it just hurt full stop.

"Oh my God! I thought you were… Charlie your alive" Tears escaped Joey's eyes, this time though tears of happiness, Charlie was alive and the twins were safe.

She crouched down on the floor allowed her hand to lightly brush the hair from Charlie's clammy forehead.

"The twins, are ok?" Charlie could barely talk as the pain coursed through her but she needed to know, she needed to know that Robbo hadn't taken them again.

"They are here, they are fine, you are fine, I cant believe it, your ok" Joey sobbed happily, she frowned when there was no response she glanced questioningly at Watson who stood helplessly.

"She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, the ambo is on its way, they will be here any second. Joey, Robbo has escaped, I want you to stay with me ok, you don't leave my side, I do not want him getting anywhere near you, I have had officers placed at the hospital and nobody is allowed into Ruby's room that doesn't have security clearance" Watson knelt beside the pale brunette and allowed her arm to snake around her shoulders, she held her as she sobbed.

"Charlie is going to be fine, you know how strong she is, it looks like Robbo did a pretty good job of beating her up, I felt a lump on the back of her head when I came in earlier, I think she may have concussion but the doctors will examine her properly and get her fixed, don't worry she is a fighter" Watsons heart sunk as she hoped her words were true, she thought a lot of Charlie and although she was loving doing her job she didn't want this for her, she would rather quit the force entirely than watch anything bad happen to the woman before her.

"Joey?" Charlie's voice was low and sorrowful.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, save your energy" Joey took Charlie's hand lightly in her own and squeezed her fingers, she repeated the motion every few moments to make sure Charlie knew she was still there. They waited for what seemed a life time before they finally heard the sirens of an ambulance approach.

"About bloody time!" Watson jumped to her feet and ran to get the paramedics. Joey watched as a smile formed on Charlie's bruising face.

"Always was overdramatic" she whispered, Joey couldn't help but giggle a little "Save your energy, the paramedics will want to ask you questions and you need your energy to answer them, I love you" Joey whispered the last three words.

"I love you" Charlie whispered as she slipped away.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N aparantly my authors notes are better than my chapters, thats the verdict from a couple of private messages anyway lol, so i have gotten a fair bit written and now im in a dilemma, i dont know whether to continue writing the story and into the next plot line from where im at now (roughly chapter 83... so basically you will end up with about 150 chapters to this one story... alternatively i can end this story at around chapter 85 meaning you will have another 12 chaps to read.... YET there will then be the sequel for you all to enjoy... the sequel will flow better but if you all would prefer i kept it as one story then of course im happy to oblige.... let me know...

So here is your next chapter, its a rocky road but dont worry there will be a happy ending, or will there? who knows??? sometimes life doesnt give you the happy ending you want......

ENJOY and dont forget to read and reveiw

AL x

p.s i wont be home over the weekend so unfortunatly i wont be posting from friday afternoon till probs monday night, im planning on posting a few chapters on thursday to keep you all going though so dont worry too much, just read them sparingly... will power will help lmao.

p.s.s this chap is for Possum... just to cheer you up!

-----------------------------------------

Joey paced outside the room waiting impatiently, Georgie sat and watched her, she couldn't help but admire the woman pacing nervously before her, she loved how compassionate this family was towards each other.

"Will the twins be ok, what if Robbo gets hold of them again?" Joey asked as she froze to the spot.

"Jo, they have five officers with them, no one is going anywhere with those two, they are the most heavily protected children in the world" Watson sighed, she had answered this question a dozen times already and each time she was sure the answer didn't reach Joey.

"Joey relax, its routine pictures, it doesn't look like they have been injured in any way but its standard procedure, they need to be x-rayed and checked over by a doctor and given the all clear" Watson grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her into the seat beside her.

"Joey breathe! Ruby is alive, Charlie is alive and we have the twins back, any minute we will hear news that Robbo has been recaptured and once all bruises and scars have faded you will be able to forget all about this and put it behind you, move on with your lives"

"Do you honestly think Robbo will ever let us forget?" Joey's heart sunk, she felt ill. Every time she escaped him, he caught up to her, he had tried to kill almost every member of her family now, and it was all because of her, she had endangered her family, Charlie and Ruby lay in hospital beds because of her.

"When we get hold of him he is going away for a very long time, I doubt he will ever see the light of day again, three worst things you can do in a cops eyes… one rape someone, two kidnap and hurt children and three hurt a cop… Robbo broke all the rules and trust me if I know the officers on the case like I do… they will be exhausting every single avenue to find him and give him the justice he deserves" Watson wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulders again, they sprung apart when finally the door before them opened and a nervous Rachel motioned for them to enter.

"The twins, where are they?" Charlie spoke slowly, the pain wracking through her body with every word.

"They are getting checked out, they will be back with us soon Charlie, and they are safe" Watson looked at the fragile woman before her sadly.

"Ok, now you know will you please calm down enough for me to explain?" Rachel smiled softly at her patient who nodded weakly.

"It is pretty obvious Charlie has been beaten, she has a variety of injuries, most of them pretty obvious and will heal within days or weeks, she has a rather bad bump to the head, I want to keep her in for a night or two just to keep an eye on her, the paramedic said she was slipping in and out of consciousness when they arrived and on the journey, but I have to say she has been fully awake the whole time she has been here" Rachel smiled thankfully.

"She has a few fractures, I have sent her for some x-rays and it appears she has a fractured jaw, basically she wont be able to use her mouth too much for a little while, but it looks like a fairly clean crack so it should heal nicely, she also has a fractured ankle, two broken ribs, she has a lot of damage to her chest and left collar bone. They are the worst of the injuries; the rest is really superficial injuries.

They seemed to be a bit of blood lost from the bump on her head, I have inspected the wound and its only a minor cut, not even big enough for stitches. I'm afraid to say there is going to be a fair amount of bruising, over the next couple of days they will really come out, we have taken photos for evidence of the bruising to come, it will look really bad but it will probably look worse than it is" Rachel smiled, she didn't want to upset Joey but she wanted to make it clear so she knew what to expect.

"Is she going to be ok though?" Joey asked nervously and couldn't contain the giggle when she saw Charlie roll her eyes and wince at the pain.

"She will be just fine, we are going to move her into the room with Ruby while we keep her in for observation" Rachel announced as two porters entered the room happily. Joey nodded and smiled, she left Watson talking to Charlie and made her way to Ruby's room to await her wife.

"Hey Jo, where's Charlz?" Ruby asked brightly, she felt so much better now she had a nights sleep and was pumped with morphine to take away the pain from her head.

"She will be in any moment, I should warn you…"

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?" Ruby shrieked then groaned as the pain washed over her from her sudden movement.

"You should see the other guy" Charlie tried to grin but grimaced with pain instead.

"Ok you two, no laughing and no harsh movements!" Rachel tried to keep a straight face as both women pouted but failed.

Ruby looked at Joey questioningly "Robbo, Charlie caught up with him, he did all this, he attacked you and he took the twins" Joey sighed, she felt comforted as Aden wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I swear if I get my hands on that jerk I'm going to bloody…."

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence, considering you're in the presence of two police officers, wouldn't want you getting into trouble for saying the wrong thing" Watson smiled warmly showing she was only looking out for him, he smiled back through his anger.

"If Robbo took the twins and Charlie caught up with him, does that mean?" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence; she didn't want to believe it until it had been confirmed.

"Iv just received news that they are finished and the twins will be joining us very soon" Watson announced to smiling faces as she looked away from her mobile in her hand.

"Jo, I would jump up and down like I normally would but this morphine only works to an extent" Ruby smiled shyly.

"Rubes, I'm sorry this happened to you, its my fault your laid there, my fault your both laid there, If I hadn't have come back when I left… none of this would have happened to either of you, its my fault" The tears streamed angrily across Joeys cheeks as she turned and ran for the door.

All eyes focused on the slamming wooden door all wondering what had just happened.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N Sorry for the delay for this chap.... i was busy helping cinderella to find her glass slipper (lmfao!! told you cinderella!) Anyways... as you will see Possum is wrong AGAIN..... no suprises there...... too much to drink as usual (sorry forgot we wernt telling people about your drinking problem :S!) anyways.... like i said.... wrong again... infact so far off the mark its not even funny! and as for the tag teaming..... you and Gunni go ahead.... i dont mind..............

So here is your next chapter.... dont worry i will post a few more before i leave tomorrow.... just read them sparingly then you wont run out before i get back lol.

ENJOY and R&R... except Gunni and Possum... no one cares about your little rants! (x)

This chapter is decicated to Cinderella........ you know you love it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie lay impatiently watching the door, it had been about a half hour since Joey had fled from the room in tears after her speech. She had tried to get out of the bed and follow her but Georgie and Rachel had held her down and when the pain kicked in Charlie had felt almost paralysed, so now she just lay watching the door, waiting for Joey to come back through it, hoping that Joey would come back through it.

"Charlz are you ok?" Ruby asked worried at the expression on her sister's face.

"How can she blame herself for this, cant she see this is Robbo's fault not hers?" Charlie spoke slowly but her eyes remained intently focused on the door.

"I know, but it has to be hard for her Charlz" Ruby sighed, she couldn't understand why these two women couldn't get a break, the pair of them seemed to have this magnet for trouble attached to them.

"What if something's happened?" Charlie asked painfully, emotionally and physically because of her jaw.

"Aden is with her, do you honestly think he would let anyone hurt her? I'm actually a little worried at what he may do if he catches up with Robbo, I mean after his history and everything… it scares me a little" Ruby said and wished she could take the words back, she knew Aden was a good man and would never intentionally hurt anyone, however a small voice in the back of her mind told her that Aden also protected the people he loved and Robbo had done nothing but hurt and try to destroy those that he loved most.

"Do you think they are ok?" Charlie's eyes were glued to the door, she had no intention of moving them until when… if Joey came back, she was so upset when she left and Charlie felt nothing but heart ache that she wasn't with her right at that moment, soothing and comforting her in the way her whole body ached to.

"Jo will you slow down!" Aden shouted across the forecourt and receiving a few odd glances from passers by wondering what the commotion was about.

"Aden I want to be alone, can you just go back and be with them" Joey shouted angrily over her shoulder as she carried on walking fast and hard to a destination she did not know.

"No Jo, I'm not going anywhere until you have talked to me, there is cops outside the door, no one is getting in there to them and right now you're my priority!" Aden finally caught her up and grabbing her elbow he spun her round to meet him, her face was covered with angry tears leaving tear stains over her coloured swollen cheeks.

"Aden please just…"

"No Joey, I want you to talk to me… what did you mean back there" Aden tried to stay calm but couldn't help the panic that was rising within him.

"This… all of this is my fault, the only reason that Charlie and Ruby are laid in those beds in that shape is because of me, if I hadn't have come back, then none of this would be happening to them… they are better off without me" Joey spat bitterly as she turned to leave but Aden was too quick he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and spun her to him, he allowed their eyes to meet in a fierce stare.

"You listen to me Joey, those two women in there would do anything for you, they love you so much… if you go anywhere do you know what it will do to them? To me? To your children, I don't know where this is coming from but THIS is not your fault, you are not to blame for Robbo's actions and not a single person in that room has even had the thought cross their minds so I want you to take a good long think"

The intensity of Aden's glare shocked Joey, she had never seen that look from him before and she didn't think he was capable of such an angry sickened look.

"There is nothing to think about Aid, the only way to protect them is to give Robbo exactly what he wants… then he will leave them alone…" Joey broke free from Aden's grasp and sped away again, Aden stood shell shocked, he didn't understand what Joey had just said, he heard the words but they didn't make any sense to him, he quickly walked after her.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Aden, go back to the girls!" Joey spat over her shoulder.

"No, I want to know exactly what you mean, what are you going to go and find Robbo, tell him to stop what he's doing?" Aden felt silly saying the words but when he heard Joey's response he felt instantly sickened.

"I'm going to do what I just said, I'm going to give him what he wants"

"Jo, are you nuts! Robbo is a psycho, do you think you can just hunt him down and give yourself to him, he's not just after blood Jo, he is out for revenge, he won't make it quick and easy, he will tie you up and make you watch as he tortures and murders your family, is that what you want to do? You want to give him the control to do that, to make you watch while the people you love the most die right in front of you because you gave up"

Joey spun towards him angrily "What the hell do you know Aden, what makes you think you know him so well!" Joey was taken back at the bitterness in her own voice, she didn't know where it had come from.

"I don't know! But I don't want to take the bloody risk! If you do this, if you do it you are weak, you have already given him what he wants by letting him think he has won! Jo, do you really want to risk it, do you want to walk away right now and know that you will never see any of us again unless it is to watch us die? You will never get to see your children grow up, never get to kiss Charlie again, never get to go out on the boat on those family days… all of it will be gone, are you sure you want to give Robbo all of that after what he has already taken from you?" Aden's voice turned from an angry outburst into a soft plead, begging her to think things through.

"Of course I don't but I also don't want him to hurt my family anymore, who is next? You, Brett? What if he decides to burn the house down in the middle of the night to get us all with one stone? I cant let him hurt you guys, I cant let him hurt Charlie and the twins anymore than he has" Joeys tears were no longer angry, they were sorrowful, her heart was breaking at the thought of losing the people she loved.

"Jo, think it through, if Robbo kills you, even if he doesn't kill the rest of us just to spite you, what do you think it will do to Charlz? She will spend the rest of her life hunting him down and making sure he gets what he deserves… in the mean time the twins have no parents because your dead and Charlie is hell bent on catching Robbo, when she finally does and she takes him out… then she goe's to prison for murder… she wont get out… which is the better option… go out fighting or giving in and losing either way it turns out?" Aden watched as Joey crumbled.

"I'm so scared" Her words were barely audible but Aden heard them, he felt them in his heart. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Joey, he held her tightly into his chest and soothed her.

"We all are Jo, but we have one thing that Robbo doesn't have, we have unity, we stick together and we keep each other going, we look after each other and that is nothing Robbo can take away from us, come on Jo, you cant just walk away, you cant leave Charlie you know fine well it will kill her inside" Aden kissed Joeys temple softly as he felt her tremble in his arms, he led her to a small bench on the far side of the court and they sat silently watching the people milling around them.

Joey tightened her hold on Aden's hand and smiled softly and shyly at him. "I'm so sorry, I just…."

"You freaked out, which your entitled to, but if you don't get your arse back into that room and apologise to your wife, I'm sorry Jo but I'm going to have to kick your arse" Aden smiled as he pulled Joey into his shoulder.

"I love you Aid, I know Brett and I are trying to patch things up but he will never be the brother you are to me, you're my best friend and seriously, if you hadn't have just been here god knows what I would have just done" Joey eyed the ground nervously not wanting to see the disappointment in Aden's eyes.

"Jo, when I freaked out I had noone to pull me back in, I had noone to kick sense into me and as a result I nearly killed my dad, my girlfriend and Rachel… I would never allow you to be in that same situation, I love you too like the sister I never had and I swear whatever it takes I will protect you and our family"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you back then, I'm sorry I wasn't there to kick your arse" Joey smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry too but these things happen, like they say every cloud has a silver lining, my life was a mess but look what I have now… I wouldn't trade my life for anyone" Aden kissed Joey's temple and then stood from the bench, he held his hand out softly and smiled reassuringly at Joey as she took his hand.

They walked silently back towards the hospital, neither feeling anymore words were needed.

"Charlz will you calm down, they will be back soon" Ruby was starting to get a little irritated at Charlie's actions, she kept trying to escape from her bed and as a result kept getting George and Rachel pinning her down until she settled a little.

Charlie almost jumped from the bed when the door finally opened and a distressed but calm looking Joey entered the room.

"Are you ok?" Charlie looked quickly to George and noticed her perching on the chair ready to pounce on her again so she settled back into the bed, she held her hand out towards Joey and begged with her swollen eyes for her to come to her, she obeyed gratefully.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm sorry I freaked out, I didn't mean what I said about I shouldn't have come back" Joey felt sick at the thought of not coming back, at what she could have missed out on having.

"Forget it, as long as your ok now?" Charlie looked worriedly at her wife knowing she was less likely to admit to not being ok infront of all the occupants in the room. Joey looked straight into her eyes as if knowing what Charlie was thinking.

"Like always as soon as your touching me I'm more than ok" She carefully lifted Charlie's hand that was still attached to her entwined fingers and lightly kissed the bruised knuckles.

"I love you" Joey carefully whispered so the words were just to Charlie.

"Come here and say that" Joey again did as she was told and moved slowly into her wife. "I love you" she whispered again as she carefully kissed Charlie's bruised lips.

"I love you too Mrs Buckton" Charlie said as she tried to cover the pain.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N - Well here you go, the first of a few more chaps to keep you all going over the weekend, dont forget to read sparingly otherwise you will run out.......

Hope you all enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.

dont forget R*R!!

See Possum and Gunni... i can do short A/N's!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgie sighed as she walked through the long corridors of the hospital, she had taken the tape to the station to have it typed up and filed as evidence, Charlie, Joey and Ruby had decided that they wanted to press charges, that way it would ensure that on his capture Robbo would be sent away from a very long time if not for good, after the way things had been going he would be lucky not to end up in a maximum security joint, Georgie couldn't help but smile at the thought, he would get eaten alive in a place like that.

She had gone home after a short stay in the station and had grabbed a quick shower and a drink and was now making her way back to the Buckton's, she wanted to make sure that they were all safe and if that meant every spare minute of time being spent with the family then she didn't mind in the slightest, she had to admit she liked spending time with them all anyway.

She admired Charlie a lot, she respected her and took notes on her work abilities and ethics, she wanted to be just as good a cop as Charlie was and didn't mind in the slightest following in her foot steps, after the initial accident with Brett trying to press false charges and the minor disagreement over Angelo, they had become quite firm friends. There were even a few occasions on work gatherings she had sat with Charlie and spent the night gossiping and drinking like teenagers.

She had also gotten to know Joey, what with her joining Charlie at work functions and popping into the station regularly, at one point Joey had begun to bring Charlie lunch in most days, it was kind of sweet actually, Joey would go to work early on a morning before Charlie even woke and instead of waiting till Charlie had finished she would make a little picnic up and surprise Charlie most days, they would often sit in Charlie's office to eat it and the whole station failed to ignore the giggles that often came from behind the closed door.

She didn't know Aden and Ruby too well but Charlie always spoke fondly of Ruby, it was as if she admired her little sister, she was so proud and motherly towards her. She wished she had that with her siblings but they didn't really get along, her younger brother was into drugs and although she had spent years trying to get him help she kept getting it thrown back in her face by him and their parents, her elder sister was a career type, she left to study at 18 and had never returned other than the odd fleeting visit, she was getting married in a month and the family had only found out she was even in a relationship when the invitations arrived.

She shook the thoughts from her mind, she didn't want to think about her screwed up family right now, they wernt going anywhere so they could just wait. She smiled at the officers guarding the door as she entered the room to be met by almost unanimous smiling faces, all that is except Charlie whose eyes were smiling but her mouth defiantly wasn't.

She noticed the twins instantly and grinned. "Peace and queits gone then I see?"

"Best sound in the world isn't it!" Ruby grinned excitedly as Aden bounced Lib above the bed and they both laughed at the little girls giggles. Georgie wondered if the infant even remembered the danger she had recently been in, she doubted it very much looking at the adoring smile on her face.

She glanced at Rosco and noticed his sitting on Joeys knee watching Charlie, it was obvious he recognised her but he was obviously aware enough of the bruising and scaring as he sat quietly observing her.

"Hi Officer, I would just like to say that… well…. Look I was a total tool before, I know you recognised me before, I saw it in your eyes, I'm here to make amends with Jo and her family, I'm not here to cause trouble… I would like to apologise too…. To you, I mean for wasting police time with the false allegations about Charlie and Jo, I'm sorry, do you think we could start again?" Brett stammered his way through, he hadn't noticed before how beautiful the officer was but out of her uniform and relaxed she shone.

"Call me Georgie and no grudges held unless you try to hurt them again… then I will make your life hell" She smiled warmly at him to show there was humor in her words even though deep down she meant them.

"Don't worry Georgie, I'm a different man than I was back then, I just want to be with my family" he smiled as he allowed her hand to return to her side, he smiled nervously at her and made his way to Joeys side.

"So this is my nephew then? Little Ross eh?"Georgie couldn't helpt but watch Brett, his eyes seemed warmer than she remembered them, his hair a little longer too, he obviously hadn't managed to find time for a shave because he had a definite six o'clock shadow and she couldn't help but think how sexy it made him look.

She watched as he bent down to pick him nephew up and blushed when she realised her eyes had fallen on his backside, she grinned when she thought to herself how cute it was. She looked away quickly and noticed the stare that was intently watching her, her cheeks flushed madly as she realised she had been caught out.

She turned her attention onto Aden and Ruby and watched as they carefully played with the little girl. She kept returning her looks at Charlie but as painful as it felt she kept her eyes away from Brett.

"Hey Brett shall we go and grab some drinks for the girls?" Aden asked suddenly.

"Err yeah sure" He passed Rosco back to his mum and walked towards the exit, smiling shyly Georgie as he passed, Aden followed him and passed Lib to George before leaving the room.

"Ok what the hell was all that about?" Charlie finally croaked once the door was closed and she was satisfied that the boys were out of ear shot.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked nonchalantly.

"Oh come on George, you could cut the sexual tension with a spoon!" Ruby giggled as Georgie blushed.

"What have I missed?" Joey asked looking up from her son and passing her stare between the three brunettes.

"Oh come on Jo… you didn't see officer Watson and your brother practically making out with there eyes?" Ruby laughed again as the realisation hit Joey.

"We were not!" Georgie's voice was a little too defensive and she realised it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You like him, admit it" Ruby giggled happily, she loved a good love story and mostly she loved matchmaking.

"I don't even know him" Georgie mentally slapped herself for her voice being completely see through, it was so obvious.

"Yeah but you would like to get to know him wouldn't you?" Charlie tried to smile triumphantly at being right but groaned when the pain ripped through her face.

"Ok yes, fine, he seems nice and I wouldn't mind getting to know more about him BUT he's not even interested in me so we aren't going to go there" Georgie tried to contain her grin as she watched the three faces before her light up when she admitted to her attraction.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N - here you go... installment two, dont forget to review for each chapter, no need for laziness..... and LMFAO at Cinderella, as for watching too much disney... it happens when you babysit for kids.... also quite aquainted with spongebob.... tweenies.... my little pony..... ect ect ect! hey Possum, have you found your glass slipper yet?

Anyways.... heres the story, Gunni feel free to reveiw, your not that bad..... unless you have Possums bad influence.......... anyways chapter......

Oh yeah, while im in the a/n....... i have been challenged to a 349 chapter...... anyone think it would get boring with that many chapters??

ENJOY & R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's with that Georgie chick?" Brett asked nervously as he queued for the drinks with Aden.

"I dunno, she seems cool but I don't know her that well, just that she works with Charlz and they get on quite well" Aden smiled back at the man next to him, he couldn't work him out, he hated what he had put Joey through but if Joey was willing to forgive and try to forge a friendship with him, maybe he should aswell.

"Oh right, she's a 'friend' of Charlie's" Aden couldn't miss the tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Ok dude, Charlie only has one 'friend' and that's your little sister, As far as I know Georgie is straight but I mean I haven't seen her around with anyone other than her partners in uniform" Brett blushed as he realised he had made a bit of a fool of himself.

"Sorry, I'm trying to deal with the whole… you know gay thing… its just a bit difficult, it goes against my beliefs but I have missed out on enough of Jo's life already, I'm not going to miss out on any more and not get to see my neice and nephew grow up just because of a slight personality clash" Brett felt a bit stupid, he didn't know why he was opening up so much to Aden but he just felt like he could trust him.

"Look, easiest way to deal with it… forget that they are both women, just look at them as your sister and the person she loves, who loves her back and would do anything to look after her and protect her, anything to make her happy… that's all that matters right?" Aden smiled.

"Yeah your right, sorry I cant help being a tool" He smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, it takes a bit of getting used to being around hot women making out half naked around you…. But you do, it becomes second nature and after a few weeks it will seem like the most natural thing in the world" Aden smiled warmly, he wanted this relationship to work out for Jo so he decided he would do what he could to help out even if he was a little jealous that Brett was part of the family by default even though he hadn't really earned a place in the family.

"So Georgie, you going to ask her out?" Aden asked sensing he needed to change the conversation.

"I don't know, I mean I have no idea whether she's single, or into men, or more specifically into me" Brett blushed slightly as he realised how lame he sounded.

"Mate, she's into you, she was totally checking you out, Ruby and Charlie noticed it too, they were watching her and saw her checking you out and if I'm not wrong I noticed you checking her out a little too" Aden smiled as Brett blushed a little more.

"See… a tool" he laughed.

"Look, ask her out if you like her, the worst that could happen is she will say no, big deal find someone else that likes you" Aden's smiled as he handed the money to the woman to pay for the drinks.

"Yeah I think your right, its just been a while since I asked a woman out on a date" Brett sighed.

"Its like riding a bike, it comes naturally" Aden grinned as he remembered how easily he and Ruby had fallen in love.

They walked slowly back to the room talking about general topics, they stood confused when they entered the room to hear the four women fall silent the moment they realised they had company. Aden eyed Ruby suspiciously and when she smiled at him he knew instantly what was going on, he had seen that smile before and knew it was associated with Ruby having a plan.

Joey sat beside Charlie, holding her hand lightly, Charlie's attention was completely focussed on her wife, she looked so beautiful even though she was emotionally and physically drained.

"Sweetheart, why don't you head home and get some sleep" Charlie smiled as she watched her wifes head bob as she drifted to sleep.

"No, ill stay here tonight" Joey stated adamantly.

"Jo you cant stay here, what about the twins" Charlie tried to sooth through the pain.

"Ill get a cot brought in for them" Joey stretched her muscles as she stood.

"Jo please, I don't want you sleeping on an uncomfortable chair and its not right that the twins sleep in a odd room again, they need to get back home" Charlie tried to pull Joey back to her but failed as there was no strength left in her body.

"Charlz, I don't want to go home ok?" Joey snapped.

"Jo, its safe, there is four cops there, no one is getting in that house, I promise its safe and I will be out of here in a few days anyway" Charlie sensed instantly what was going on.

"I just don't want to be there without you Charlz" Joey sighed shyly knowing there were more than Charlie's eyes on her.

"Jo if it would make you rest easier, I will come and sleep on the couch, that way there is a cop in the house ok? All you have to do is shout and I will be there in split seconds" Georgie smiled warmly.

"And me and Brett are there, do you honestly think anyone is going to come in when there is two big men and five cops there" Aden smiled at his best friend, she looked so cute when she was worried, she grinned when she finally nodded.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N - ok guys... sorry for the lack of posting but i was busy getting rained on in scotland... stupid place! although i did go on a fair few long walks (8 miles i think i counted in total over 3 days - not including general walking around the town and village and stuff!) so i got some ideas for the sequel/second part of the story... havent decided yet what im going to do, however the 349 chapter story is sounding like a good challenge..... so who knows you maybe only have 200 odd chapters left to go lmao....

For those of you Norwegianers or those of you, who like me have the scary ability to understand gobbildy gook writing and know what people are saying even if you dont actually speak that language..... Gunni is talking crap... dont listen to her "spoilers" because she is making it up as she goes along lmao... and as for you Gunni... you should know better than to try and flummux me with your norwegienese, you know i can understand exactly what your saying so why bother and try to confuse me lmao... im just too good for that!

Ok this chapter is again dedicated for Cinderella.... who got caught speeding trying to get back before she turned into a pumpkin (LMAO) luckily she flirted with the cop and got a lower fine.... some people!! SPEEDING KILLS (it kills my licence anyway with the 9 points on it - i dont speed anymore... im a good girl unlike cinderella)

So here is your next chapter.... enjoy the fluff - ish while you can because the storm is coming.... Robbo wont give in until he has succeeded in tearing charlie and joey apart.... will someone save them? will someone take on Robbo to protect the girls? will you ever get tired of me teasing you will guessy spoilers about plot lines...... who knows??!!

Anyways.... dont forget to read and reveiw, im taking the night off to get some stuff done but as of tomorrow i will be finishing the last chapter of this story line and beginning the next part.... i think im going to just continue it on but i will clearly mark that its the beginning of the next lot so you all know...... so ENJOY and R&R, Gunni make it in English so everyone can enjoy your ramblings and Possum play nice or the punishment will begin!

Thanks to all the readers still out there, alot of you are constant reveiwers and i really appreciate it..... well everyone except Flamey who needs to be banned from Disney World because its so not fair she can just go there whenever she wants and tease me about it!!! EVIL! anyways... thanks so much, i love you all so very much! and keep revewiing... while there is reveiws i will carry on... lets see if we can hit 349 to prove a point lol.

--------------------------------------xoxo------------------------------------------

Georgie lay on the couch flicking through the channels on Charlie and Joey's TV. It felt weird being sat in the room and even stranger being in a pair of Charlie's Pyjamas, but Joey had insisted and what was the alternative? Sitting alone in an empty house flicking though her own TV, at least this way she could protect the family she was slowly growing close to.

She allowed her mind to run over the events of the past few days, Robbo still hadn't been captured, she wondered where he was and what his next plan was, whether he would just give up and disappear for good, she doubted it, normally when someone got the taste for blood and revenge they followed through regardless of the consequences, she just had to sit and wait it out and hope that they caught him before he did anymore damage.

She jumped when she heard movement from behind her and looked towards to sound; she smiled briefly when she saw Brett walking down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" He smiled weakly.

"No its ok, I was just trying to find something to watch, there is nothing on" Georgie felt her cheeks flush as she checked out the man in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked nervously and smiled when the officer on the couch nodded shyly. He sat on the opposite side of the couch and smiled at her, she turned to him nervously and wracked her brains for something to say, she turned her attention to her hands that were nervously fiddling in her lap.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked finally finding some words to break the silence.

"Yeah my mind is running a mile to the minute, in three days I have sorted out my relationship my sister, my ex best friend has tried to kill her wife, her sister-in-law and abducted my niece and nephew… it's a lot to digest" he sighed as he relaxed into the couch.

"Funny I was thinking the same, you knew Brett fairly well didn't you, is he the type of guy to give up when he's losing and disappear?" Georgie asked quietly, the cop inside her knowing she shouldn't really be talking off the record but the human in her wanting to see what Brett's take on the situation was.

"The guy I knew wouldn't be capable of rape, never mind abduction and attempted murder, I think that's why I took his side over Jo's, I thought I knew him so well and didn't think he would do something as disgusting as any of that" he frowned as the thoughts mulled around his head, he had lost a year of his life with his sister because of Robbo's actions, he wanted nothing more than to make him pay.

"I just… I don't trust him, I have this gut feeling that the storm isn't over yet" Georgie mirrored his frown, after a period of silence they glanced to each other and smiled shyly.

"You fancy a hot chocolate?" He asked hopefully, he couldn't help but enjoy spending time with the woman.

"Yeah sure" she smiled as she followed him into the kitchen and leant against the counter as she watched him searching for his ingredients.

"I feel so guilty about all of this, guilty and helpless, I don't know what to do here" He admitted as he warmed the milk on the stove.

"I think all you can do is support them, when Charlie and Ruby get out of hospital this is going to be a mad house" Georgie grinned at the thought all the family being able to get back to normal.

"I wish I could just catch up with him, you know… grab a hold of him and teach him that he cant treat people the way he is, what he did to Jo… even to Charlie, Ruby and the kids, no amount of prison time can rectify that" He sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid Brett, I know you want to help but getting yourself in the slammer is only going to make things worse" Georgie frowned slightly as she rubbed his arm worriedly.

He turned to look at her and they stared longingly at each other, before they knew what was happening the gap between them was closed, their lips tangled with the others as they kissed passionately only springing apart when they were interrupted by a bang from the side of them.

"Ouch! Oh err… sorry I just came to get a drink, I didn't mean to interrupt" Joey spluttered nervously.

"Sorry we were just…. Erm…. Would you like some hot chocolate?" Brett asked as the colour flooded his face.

"Erm, I think I should go back to bed and leave you two to it" Joey tried to repress her grin but failed, she knew this would cheer Charlie and Ruby's day up.

"No stay... we can't sleep we were just…"

"Thinking?" Joey finished Georgie's sentence.

"Yeah, trying to work out where we go from here" Georgie admitted nervously.

"What and you thought the answer was in Brett's mouth?" Joey giggled and watched as the pair before her blushed and turned away.

"Sorry we were…"

"It's fine, honestly… none of my business" Joey smiled. Brett returned to the warming milk and added some more for Joey who had now taken a seat at the table.

"You ok?" Georgie asked as she joined her.

"Not really, I just know deep down this isn't over, I don't want to spend the next however long looking over my shoulder and wondering when Robbo will attack next, I wish he would just do it now and get it over with" Joey sighed.

Joey walked into the hospital room followed closely by Aden who pushed the twins pushchair, Georgie and Brett were walking slowly behind talking very quietly, Joey hadn't failed to notice but all she wanted to do was get to Charlie quickly, she hated not spending the night with her, she hated being apart from her full stop. She entered the room and gasped at the sight that met her.

Charlie was laid on the bed sleeping peacefully, the injuries from the day before were now in full swing, Joey felt the tears prick the back of her eyes when she gazed over the bruising on Charlie's face, both of her eyes were blackened and she had ugly marks of different shades in various places around her face, the left side of her jaw was a dull brown, it looked so painful.

As she walked closer she noticed the bruise on her neck, it was red and angry, it was the shape of Robbo's hand and stretched across the entire front and sides of her neck, no wonder she thought she was going to die, the bruise was evidence of how strong Robbo had held her.

The tears rolled sadly down her cheeks as she sat quietly at the chair beside Charlie's bed. "I'm going to kill him" she muttered more to herself.

Charlie heard the voice and opened her eyes slightly, they stung but she needed to see her wife, she had sent her home last night but wished she hadn't, she had been restless most of the night as the pain kicked in full swing, eventually the nurses had given her some sleeping tablets and injected her with some more morphine to dull the aching, she painfully stretched out for Joeys hand and the right side of her mouth curled into a soft smile when she felt the skin on her fingertips.

"I missed you" she said painfully.

"I missed you too, sweetheart you look dreadful" Joey sobbed the last word, she hated seeing Charlie like this, she always thought of her as a strong person but seeing her laid looking like this made her think she looked weak and vulnerable.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise" Charlie sighed, as long as she had Joey to gaze at she would put up with any amount of pain.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N

Ok so ten points to Possum who noticed my slight typo on the last chapter... i wish i could say i put it there on purpose to see if anyone noticed it but it was just poor proofreading on my behalf.... sorry guys!! so here is your next installment..... looking forward to hearing everyones rants after you have finished reading it lol..... dont worry it does get better eventually.... and you may notice no one has died yet...... dont worry about that either.... it will be here before you even know it... i promise its within the next 10 chapters........... shut up Possum.... they are already written so i know its in the next ten chapters!!

Gunni.... i have had requests that you speak English as some people dont understand your funny talk lmao..... if Possum asks dont tell her what you said please lol..... HA HA!

Anyways so on with the story... going to get back to normal posts now..... i am very almost done with this story line and will be moving onto the next story line after the person who dies..... well dies.... lol hope you are all still enjoying it and like i said back to normal posting unless any disney princesses distract me.... well then you can blame her for being so distracting and addictive ....... lol.

So here it is... ENJOY and remember to R&R... i have to say im really looking forward to the reviews over the next few chaps... please dont hate me though... someone had to write it eventually!!

Thanks for sticking with it and show me your love with reveiws!!

p.s everyone wish for rain in florida this weekend please! (ha ha wont be bragging then will you Flamey!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since those two dreadful days, Georgie had remained sleeping on the couch at the house, much to Joey's relief and Brett's pleasure, they spent most nights talking and were slowly getting to know each other. Joey couldn't help but watch them, they looked so cute, she was a little jealous that it wasn't her and Charlie looking so cute together but that didn't really matter to her, for today Charlie and Ruby were being released.

Joey grinned as she dressed, tonight her beautiful wife would sleep next to her, she was a little worried that she would roll over and hurt her in her sleep but Charlie had assured her they would manage.

Joey, Aden and Brett had spent the previous day tidying the house so it was spotless for the two women coming home, they had arranged a small get together with a few of their friends to welcome them home, nothing too grand as the two women were still fairly weak and they didn't want to tire them out completely.

Joey bounced happily down the stairs smiling broadly to herself, she had looked forward to this day for a week, each night getting worse. The nightmares of Robbo had begun again and although Aden had been there to hold her through her sobs, he wasn't Charlie. When Charlie was there she felt strong.

"Whoa… look who's happy today" Brett grinned from the table where he, Georgie and Aden were eating some toast and being amused by two young children.

"Of course I'm happy, Charlie is coming home" she beamed.

"And Ruby" Aden beamed just as much.

"Oh god, it's going to be like sleeping in a Disney movie!" Brett chuckled and received a playful slap from Georgie.

"Hey be nice, they have been separated for a week, your only jealous" she smiled.

"Why would I be jealous? I have everything I want right in this room" He blushed when he heard Aden's amused chuckle and saw Georgie blush aswell.

"Well guys, I have to get into the station, we have a lead to Robbo and I want to get onto it straight away just incase this one happens to be real" She sighed as she stood up, they had so many leads over the past few days and each had turned out to be either hoax's or someone else who looked a little like Robbo.

The gang waved her off and smiled at each other. "Right, I'm going to sort the banners then we can go pick the girls up" Brett announced after he had finished watching Georgie leave much to the amusement of the other two occupants.

"WELCOME HOME" Charlie and Ruby jumped a little when they saw the mass of people in their house waiting to see them, Charlie frowned a little, although the bruising and swelling had gone down a little she still looked a state, at least in a week or so I will be able to cover the bruises with make up, she thought.

She turned to Joey's smiling face "Surprise…" she smiled. "Don't worry its nothing big and won't be going on too long… I know you need your rest, but everyone wanted to be here to welcome you both home" Joey smiled nervously.

"You're the best, you always know how to cheer me up" Charlie smiled with the right hand side of her face.

It had been over an hour since Charlie had gone for a lay down. She had been feeling a little overwhelmed by all the well wishers and needed 40 winks to replenish herself. She had informed the remainder of the guests to stay and enjoy themselves and that she would be back soon.

She carefully made her way down the stairs, wincing with each step, she smiled slightly as she saw the faces watching her sympathetically, and she knew that Joey had warned them all not to mother her because each face showed that they wanted to help her but also wanted to respect her wishes.

When she reached the bottom she spoke to a few people, each asking her how she was feeling, after answering their masses of questions she decided to grab a drink and find Joey.

Brett saw her enter and poured her a drink, giving her a straw to drink it with. "So where's sleeping beauty?" Aden asked as he watched to door hole waiting for Joey to enter.

"I don't know, I was just going to look for her, I'm guessing you haven't seen her then?" Charlie asked slowly.

"Not for ages, we thought she was sleeping upstairs with you" Brett said trying to mask his worry, he took off as he walked around the house, checking every face for his sister, he didn't know why he was panicking so much but he felt it rise inside of him, there was a knot he couldn't explain, after ten minutes of searching he returned to the kitchen trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Did you find her?" Charlie asked hopefully, she ached and didn't really want to have to go walking around the house to find her wife.

"Err no sorry I went to the loo, George can I have a quick word?" Brett spoke carefully, his tone completely still, he smiled nervously as Georgie followed him outside, and once out of ear shot they stopped and looked at each other.

"George something's wrong, I can feel it" Brett's voice changed from the earlier controlled tone to complete panic.

"Whoa, calm down what are you talking about, Joey will be talking to someone, she will be somewhere in the house" She smiled reassuringly.

"George look, the last time I had this feeling I was working on the boat, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that Joey needed me… when I got home after my shift she was laid on the floor unconscious, dad had knocked her completely out, broken her arm and shoulder… I have that feeling George, something is wrong I'm telling you, Joey needs our help" Brett rushed his words not wanting to waste a second.

"Brett what's going on?" Charlie asked from behind.

"Err… nothing Charlz don't worry" Brett tried to control his voice again not wanting to panic the already aching woman.

"I heard what you just said, where is Jo?" Charlie's heart sunk, she knew something was going on when she saw the panic on Brett's face earlier. She needed to find Joey straight away; she rushed into the house ignoring the pain and after seeing her almost run limpingly through the front room Aden and Ruby followed.

"Charlz what's going on?" Aden asked worried.

"Has anyone seen Joey?" Charlie ignored them and searched the room.

"Joey, no I haven't seen her for about half an hour" the words resounded in Charlie's head, it was almost like a chorus from a song sung by a room full of people, it varied slightly but each answer was the same.

Charlie felt her legs weaken, she began to fall and Brett caught her, he swooped her carefully into his arms and carried her to the sofa, resting her down carefully.

"Look guys, I need you all to have a look around, check every room… George will you go ask the officers if they have seen her please." Brett tried to control himself, he knew he needed to stay calm if only for Charlie's sake, but the panic rose inside him, his head swirled with the thoughts running through them.

Within ten minutes the room was full of worrying people, no-one had found her, and Joey wasn't in the house.

George returned with a sullen look when she saw the frenzied faces on her arrival, she looked at Brett and shook her head carefully so it not to be too obvious. She returned to the kitchen and grabbed her walkie from her bag in the cupboard.

"This is Senior Constable Watson, we have a missing person, all available officers to number two Zeeland Crescent immediately" she sighed as she clicked off the walkie and listened as various officers announced they were on their way. This was it, what she had been waiting for; things were going to get very messy, very quickly.


	79. Chapter 79

A/N

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey opened her eyes painfully, but all she could see was darkness, she moved her head slightly and felt the fabric brush roughly across the top of her face, she was blindfolded. She tried to move her arms to remove it but they were tied behind her back, she grimaced as the material etched into her arms painfully. Her heart sunk, she had been here before, in this situation, and last time Robbo had tried to drown her.

Images of Charlie and the twins flashed through her mind as hot tears rolled down her face and dampened the material blinding her. She had the feeling she would never see them again, Robbo had to be the only answer. She opened her mouth and was relieved to discover she had not been gagged. She told a deep breath and boldly spoke up.

"Robbo?"

Charlie's head swam as a swarm of blue uniforms filled her house and began to question all of their guests, she tried to focus in to the answers but couldn't. She felt sick, this had to be Robbo doing, he had gotten her.

"Charlie here have a drink" Georgie handed her a drink with a straw, she was really worried, the bruises that stood angrily on her face were barely visible now as the colour had drained, she looked so weak and vulnerable.

"George, if we don't find her then he's going to… " Charlie couldn't finish the sentence, she felt ill, she knew what Robbo was capable of and knew that he wouldn't stop until he had finished the job.

"Charlie you have to calm down, we will find Joey ok" Georgie felt sick herself, she was supposed to be protecting them but she was too involved with talking to Brett, Aden and Ruby to even notice she had gone missing, this was her fault

"Robbo I know its you out there!" Joey's voice was becoming angrier the longer she spoke without an answer; she could hear somebody moving around in the distance so she knew she wasn't alone.

The fear was building inside of her.

"Robbo!" Joey snapped and listened as she heard the laugh that sent shivers through her entire soul. Although she had known who it was, until she heard that laugh she was holding out that it was someone's sick joke. She flinched as the blindfold was ripped from her hair; she slowly opened her eyes to allow them to adjust to the difference in light.

"Well, well, well, it's about time I caught up with you, I was hoping to catch you at the house but Charlie's little sister got in my way" Robbo smirked evilly.

"Robbo please, just stop this, let me go and disappear and I promise no one will even know you were here" Joey hated herself for begging with him, she flinched as she felt the back of his hand connect with her face.

"You are not going anywhere until I'm finished with you, your quite the hard person to find what with that little family of yours, first Ruby got in the way and then that pretty little wife of yours, I have to say Joey, she is stunning, when all this is over I think I will have to pay her a little visit and see if she is as hot as I'm imagining under that uniform of hers… how's she doing anyway, not too hurt from our little disagreement I hope?" Joey was sickened at the smile on his face while he spoke, the glimmer in his eyes showed he wasn't in the slightest hesitant about what he was doing.

"You bastard" she didn't mean to say the words but they slipped out, she had meant them but the last thing she wanted to do was anger him, she remembered what Charlie had told her about last week….'I just wanted to keep him occupied until you guys turned up and arrested him' she tried to hide her smile as the thanked Charlie mentally… play it cool and keep him calm, Charlie will find you.

She watched as Robbo smirked at her and left the room, she glanced around and noticed she was in a wooden room, the window was fogged over, and the place reeked of petrol. She fumbled around and tried to release herself from the confines but failed miserably, she leaned back into the wooden support.

She smiled as she felt the shape on her arse, she smiled because Robbo wasn't as bright as he thought he was, the stupid idiot had left her mobile in her pocket, she wriggled around and tried to get it out, it took her a while but eventually she heard the small thud. She grabbed it in her confined hands and felt around the buttons.

She had this phone for years, it was one of those phones with a super strong signal so she could use it while she was offshore most of the time, so she knew exactly where everything was, she felt around the buttons and held in the bottom left one, sighing with relief as she heard the small beep, she moved to the bottom right one and held it again and grinned when she felt the phone vibrate in her hands, She knew she had to put it onto silent, if Robbo heard it ringing he would go mental. She felt around the buttons again, searching for the two dots, upon feeling them she counted one up and one to the left; she held the button in and hoped it had worked. She shimmied around and slid the phone under the desk she was sat next to, she glanced down and saw Charlie's name lit up on the screen.

All she had to do was wait for the answered call logo and she could tell them Robbo had her, she jumped as the door swung open, she turned guiltily towards him.

"I hope your not planning an escape, there is no way out, not this time" If the words themselves didn't put the fear into Joey his tone would.

"Why are you doing this Robbo?" She wanted to look at the phone to see if it was connected but knew if she did it would draw his attention to it.

"Joey, where are you?" Charlie had almost shot up when she had heard the scouting for girl's song chirping happily from her mobile.

She listened carefully. "Joey, can you hear me?" She asked again, she looked around at the worried faces staring hopefully at her and sighed. She was about the put the phone down and try to call her back when she heard the voice.

"I hope your not planning an escape, there is no way out, not this time" the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, she clicked the buttons and put it onto speaker phone, motioning for everyone to keep quiet.

"Why are you doing this Robbo?" Joey's voice sounded fragile, it broke Charlie's heart but the fact that Joey had managed to make the call filled her with a sense of hope.

"Why do you think I'm doing it you stupid little bitch, you ruined my life!" Robbo practically screamed, he grinned, he could see that she was trying to be brave but when he looked into her eyes he saw the same fear he had seen the night he raped her.

"You know Joey, that night was so much fun, why did you have to go and ruin it by screaming rape, you enjoyed it just as much as I did"

"You're deluded, you make me sick, you took everything from me and now just because I made the best out of a bad situation your going to what… take it all away from me again? Is that your plan, your going to what rape me, murder me, what Robbo what are you going to do to me?" Joey was taken back by the bitterness in her own voice and she cursed herself. 'Stay calm you idiot till they find you, don't piss him off, did you see what he did to Charlie and she is stronger than you'

"You know what Collins, I haven't decided yet, I have a few ideas but the party is just beginning" Robbo smirked as he saw the horror return to Joey's face.

"Robbo, why did you bring me here?" Joey almost demanded, she was getting tired of playing his games and letting him play with her emotions, she wanted her control back.

"Why, because Joey, I get banged up in jail with a load of tossers who want nothing more than to make me their little bum buddy while you are out here living it up…. Beautiful children by the way, aren't they just the dearest things"

"I swear if you go anywhere near my children ever again…."

"If I do, what do you think you will be able to do about it, if you haven't noticed your tied up, your not going anywhere and no one is going to find you, your not as smart as that pretty wife of yours, man she is hot, how did you get someone like her?"

"Robbo I swear to god, you are not going to get away with this, do what you want to me but stay the hell away from my family, they have nothing to do with this, this is between you and me" Joey jumped at the boldness of her own voice she told herself to shut up but the sheer thought of what Robbo would do to Charlie and the kids sent a sharp stab of fear straight into her heart.

"Very touching Joey, but you see, you're not really in the position to be making demands are you? Infact if I were you I would be pleading with me not to hurt them" Robbo smirked at her.

"Robbo, please I will beg if you want, leave my family alone, let this just be between the two of us, please" she felt sick.


	80. Chapter 80

A/N ok guys.... here you go.... you have waited long and patiently (well some of you have) so its now time to find out who dies.... im very much looking forward to the reveiws after you all read this and find out who it is.... im guessing there is going to be some hate...... but someone fairly wise once told me even hate mail is just fan mail (ok shes not really wise just happens to have a book with smart things to say in it lol)

Anyways, short and sweet.... let me know what you all think ;)

R&R xxx

(shit i thought i had posted this like two days ago.... was wondering why there wasnt any reveiws coming in... i thought you all boycotted me because of who i killed!!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie felt sick, she sat listening to her wife pleading with that psycho for her families protection, all she could do was sit and listen, the room was silent as her and Georgie sat at the kitchen table while the Aden, Ruby and Brett sat nervously in the lounge. The remainder of the guests had left but the whole of Summer Bay was on a tense high.

Georgie had sent officers out to check every building that could be associated with Robbo, to knock on doors of known friends or people he had served time with over the last year, but as of yet no news had come back, they had nothing concrete as to where Robbo was hiding Joey and so they just sat, listening and hoping that Robbo would miraculously give up the location.

Charlie swore the only sound in the room was the loud beating of her heart as she listened intently, the line was silent.

"So how is the family Joey, would you really be willing to give your life for them?" Charlie could hear the sneer in his voice and she didn't like it, it was as if he knew Charlie was listening and was purposefully trying to scare her.

"Please Robbo, this is between you and me, leave them out of it, you have done enough to them" Joey's voice was pleading again, Charlie carefully whipped away the tears rolling down her bruised face, she mentally slapped herself. Charlotte Buckton you are a cop, the first thing they teach you at training college is to not get emotionally involved with your cases because it clouds your judgement, forget its Joey, imagine its someone random and this is another everyday case, focus! You have solved so many crimes this should be a walk in the park, listen, listen to what's being said, and listen to what isn't being said.

"Haven't I done enough to them? What about what your family have done to me? All of you, you threw me inside and didn't give a shit, I bet you all sat around laughing at the thought of me inside there didn't you!" Charlie flinched at the tone in his voice, it was the same tone he used right before they had gotten into the fight, she feared for Joey, she knew she was physically stronger and prayed that it wouldn't turn out the same way.

"That wasn't my fault, what was I supposed to do, ignore the fact that you raped me?" The disgust dripped from Joey's words, Charlie knew how much Joey hated that word, she hated saying the words that he raped her every time she had said those words she had felt dirty and disgusting and she hated the thought of Joey feeling like that while Robbo watched on with pleasure.

"STOP SAYING THAT!!" A loud bang echoed around the room, the line was silent again and Charlie's heart was in her mouth, she sighed when she heard Joey's voice again.

"So what now Robbo, we are right back where we started, what are you going to do? Repeat the whole thing? Start again from scratch and hope you don't get caught this time?" Charlie pleaded with Joey not to get too bold with him.

"Its gone far beyond that now Joey, I'm going to make you pay, I'm going to take from you what you took from me!" His voice was so calm it unnerved Charlie.

"You don't even realise what's going on do you? I have had this planned for so long, what I would do with you when I finally got hold of you, this is no coincidence… but then you're not bright enough to realise that are you?"

"What do you mean, what's no coincidence" Joey was genuinely confused.

"Take a look around Joey, don't you recognise this place?" Charlie and Watson listened in and waited till there was more, the line was silent.

"Oh my god" Charlie's heart sank when she heard the tremble in Joey's voice, where the hell had he taken her.

"That's right, now I suggest you try and get some sleep, its going to be a long few days and I have so much fun planned for us"

Charlie grabbed some paper and began furiously writing, Watson watched her confused, upon seeing the look Charlie stood from the chair and slowly made her way round to Georgie, she leaned in close and groaned at the pain in her ribs.

"Its every place that I know of that Joey and Robbo have been alone together" She whispered carefully as the realisation hit Georgie, she moved into the next room and read out the list of addresses to the central board and to all the attending officers to get them checked out, when she returned to the kitchen Charlie was gone.

"Guys, Charlie's gone!" She shouted as she ran to the back door to look for the taller brunette, she frowned as an officer returned outside and shrugged "sorry loo break" he smiled shyly, not understanding that his lack of commitment to his role had now meant that both Charlie and Joey were missing.

"Where the hell is the other guy?" Watson snapped angrily.

"You wanted every available officer on the man hunt, there is only me out back and one guy out front" He told her nervously.

"Oh for Christ's sake" Georgie returned to the kitchen to see three pale faces.

"Her guns gone" Ruby said quietly.

"What?" Georgie asked shocked.

"She keeps a spare service gun in the pantry, its not in there, she must have taken it" Ruby paled again when she heard the words leave her own mouth, she felt sick, what the hell was Charlie playing at, she hadn't even been out of hospital for six hours and she was running off playing cop.

Watson grabbed her walkie from her belt "Guy's Senior Constable Buckton has gone AWOL, she has a service gun and is alone, keep an eye out for her, she disappeared shortly after writing that list, I want every address checked straight away!" Watson felt a lump in her stomach, this really wasn't good.

Charlie walked slowly towards her destination, she knew she was in no fit shape to be out hunting Robbo without backup but she also knew she wasn't going to leave Joey alone with him, not if her suspicions were right, if the police went storming in god knows what he could do, the best plan was to sneak in, check it out and if she was right call for back up then.

She walked slowly and carefully, storing up every ounce of strength knowing she may just need it, her ribs hurt like hell and her jaw felt like she had just been punched, not a week old wound, but she powered on regardless, her only thoughts of her wife who needed her.

She held the phone in her hand, listening intently, the line was still silent, she could hear slight movement in the background noise but other than that it was silent; the worry was taking over in her mind as she imagined what she may find.

She stepped slowly onto the wooden platform, she walked carefully to ensure there was no sound from her feet, although she was wearing slippers so the chance of them making much noise was unlikely, but she was careful anyway.

She came towards the ship and sighed, she hoped to hell she was wrong, she couldn't imagine the mental torture that Joey would be feeling if she was trapped on the same boat Robbo had raped her on with the man who raped her. She carefully climbed over the side of it, it felt like it took her forever with her limited movement, but she was so conscience of every little creak the large boat made.

Once onboard she placed the mobile in her hoodie pocket, she didn't want to hang up incase she was wrong. She took the gun from the back waistband of her jeans and slowly raised her hands up.

She allowed her fingers to reacquaint themselves with the harsh metal of the gun; it had felt like an age since she had held her gun, what with her not working since a week or so before the twins were born, but it already felt like she had never parted from it.

She slowly made her way around the boat, making sure she stayed in the shadows so not to alert any unwanted attention. She neared the cockpit and heard a cough from inside the cabin below, it echoed in her pocket. Her eyes widened with fear.

She quietly lowered the gun and grabbed the phone from her pocket; she flicked onto the menu and opened up a new message.

"On boat Joey and Aden worked on, they are here! get back up NOW!" She sent the text to Georgie, Ruby and Aden hoping one of them would have their phone on them. She cursed herself when the phone beeped loudly in her hand; she hadn't turned the sound off. She moved quickly hoping the sound hadn't been heard.

She rounded the corner of the cockpit and waited patiently with her gun at the ready, when no movement came she released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

She looked down at the phone and heaved a sigh of relief "on way, hang tight!" Charlie allowed a smile to play on her lips at Georgie's reply, pretty soon it would all be over and Joey would be safely in her arms again.

"Stupid Bitch" The words echoed around her, she heard them from below and from her pocket and her heart began to pound again.

"Who the fuck is on the other end of the phone" Robbo's voice screamed angrily at her wife.

"I don't know, it must have fallen out of my pocket and clicked on, I swear I don't know" Joey sounded so scared, Charlie couldn't wait she clicked the phone off and walked slowly towards the cabin door, she jumped back when the door flew open and Robbo emerged holding onto Joey, roughly pushing her onto the deck,

Charlie stayed camouflaged in the shadows, waiting to see what he was going to do before she acted. She prayed Georgie would show up any second with snipers, but she also knew it was very unlikely. It would take a good half an hour for the Yabbie Creek Police Station to get hold of such weapons, Summer Bay wasn't the type of town that needed sniper rifles stored away.

"You stupid bitch! You ruin everything!" Charlie was frozen, Robbo had pushed Joey to the side of the boat, and he had a handgun pointed at her as he angrily shouted at her.

"Say goodbye Joey" He sneered calmly.

"Drop the gun and get onto your knees" Charlie remained in the shadows as she shouted not wanting to alert Robbo to her whereabouts.

He spun towards the sound of the voice and fired three shots in the direction.

The sounds from the gun echoed in Joey's ears, she felt sick, that was Charlie's voice, the shots were followed by a loud splash, Robbo ran to the side of the deck to see the water rushing away from the area of impact, he smiled happily.

"Well, guess at least you know your wife will be waiting in hell for you" Joey's heart stopped beating, Charlie had been shot and had gone overboard, it couldn't be true, Charlie couldn't be dead, there was no way. This was all a terrible nightmare like the hundreds she had before, she closed her eyes tightly and flew them open, her face fell when the same sight was before her as it was when she closed them. She felt sick.

"Well guess this is it Joey, it didn't work out quite how I planned, but I'm guessing if super cop was here, the rest of the pigs are on their way, so I had better be leaving now" He raised the gun back towards her, his finger itching on the trigger. He had waited so long for this moment and he wanted nothing more than to savour it.

He took a deep breath as the smile on his face broadened, this was it, this was what the whole last year had led too, and all he had to do was pull the trigger.

"Drop the gun and get down on your knees" Robbo spun around to see a dozen or so officers moving towards him, each with their guns aimed at him.

"You Bitch" he screamed at Joey, she had taken it away from him, well so she thought, he spun back towards her and moved the gun back into position.

Joeys head spun as she heard the shot fire, she felt the blood drain from her face as she felt the warm liquid surround her, he had killed Charlie and now she was bleeding to death.

She couldn't help but be amazed at how little it hurt, she never even felt the bullet hit her, yet she was surrounded by blood.

"Joey, are you OK?" The voice was Georgie's, she opened her eyes to look at her and saw Robbo laid motionlessly on the floor.

"It's ok Joey, its over, Robbo is dead" Georgie's words struck Joeys heard with each syllable, she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Have you seen Charlie, she came looking for you?" The officers had lights everywhere within minutes; the whole deck was lit up. Joeys face paled again as realisation hit her.

"Robbo he… he shot her… she went overboard… I think she's dead"


	81. Chapter 81

A/N ok so there you go.... its charlie who died.... ... sorry i didnt post yesterday... i thought i had posted chap 80 but was distracted.... blame Possum its her fault.... ok dont blame her just know that it is her fault lol.

Hope your not too mad that Charlie is dead!!

ENJOY and dont forget to R&R x

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey sat shaking under a blanket, an officer sat beside her, he was talking but she didn't hear a single word, she looked out at the officers searching, when she had said those words Georgie had grabbed her walkie and sprung into action.

"Officer Down, I want all officers called in and down to the Jetty just off the surf club NOW! I want divers and lighting and get me a damn copter too!" She had run to the side of the boat and shone her torch overboard; officers ran towards her from every direction and followed her actions each shining their light in different directions hoping to catch a glimpse of the missing brunette.

"CHARLIE?" Watson's shout roused Joey from her thoughts, Georgie had been stood shouting the name for what felt like ages, infact it had only been around five minutes but as each second passed a little more of Joey died.

"Where's Charlie?" Ruby yelled as she ran towards Joey followed closely by Aden and Brett. She almost collapsed from the pain as she reached her and the officer moved to aid her into his seat. She heaved loudly as she tried to regain her breath.

"She's… Robbo fired at her, she went overboard… Ruby I'm so sorry this is all my fault, she's dead" Upon seeing the total devastation written all over Joeys face Ruby grabbed hold of her ignoring the pain surging through her body. She pulled her tightly into her body and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, their heads met in the middle.

"She's dead" Joey muttered into Ruby through her tears, her whole body shook with the sobs that followed.

Aden and Brett ran onto the boat their hearts in each others mouths, they watched as officers sprung from every corner of the boat and searched in the water. Brett pointed when he saw Georgie stood at the side of the deck.

"Georgie, what can we do?" Aden asked as he spun her round to meet him.

"We need bodies, the more bodies the more chance we have of finding her alive, we need boats too!" Aden nodded as he turned and ran; jumping over the side of the boat he landed with a thud on the jetty and ran as fast as he could towards the diner.

"What about me, what can I do?" Brett was scared, he had never thought Robbo would go this far and although he had never been Charlie's biggest fan this was definitely not what he wanted for her.

"Brett, Stay with the girls, make sure they are ok… we have a bumpy ride on the way and they are going to need your support" without any need to announce the conversation was over Watson returned her attention to the water and screamed Charlie's name again, listening intently for any response.

Aden dived into the diner breathless and was met by confused stares from the occupants; they watched him intently waiting for him to announce what all the excitement was about.

"Charlie… overboard… dead… need help" Aden gasped.

"Whoa, what's going on Aden?" Alf asked rushing to his side. Aden gasped for air to allow him some more vocal skills. He glanced around as he heaved and noticed the amount of people inside, he could see almost all of the towns folk, even Irene, Roman and Leah had emerged from the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"Charlie's been shot, she's gone overboard, police want as much help as possible, we need boats too" Aden finally managed; he looked around as all the faces in the room paled.

"Right guys, I want everyone with two legs and a head down at the jetty right away, ask for Watson, if you have a boat or a boating licence I want you to inform her straight away, if you know anyone with a boat get them on the ringer right now" Alf ordered as the towns people rushed out of the diner and down towards the commotion each feeling a little sick and anxious as the events unravelled before them.

"Ill make refreshments and be down soon" Irene stated as she rushed into action.

"Leah come on, they need all of us" Roman grabbed Leah's hand, he felt sick, although things hadn't worked out with him and Charlie, he still had a soft spot for her and didn't want anything bad to come to her, They ran out the door closely behind Alf.

Aden finally arrived back at the boat with Alf, Leah and Roman in tow, they were carrying a load of diving gear, and they had all sorts thrown into boxes on wheels that they had quickly grabbed from the bait shop.

"Alf, this is great! Right I want anyone with a divers licence to line up" Georgie shouted loudly, she had already set so many people up to do different tasks, she had people setting up lights, people walking the bay incase Charlie washed up, she had thought of everything.

"Guys, time is important here, I want everyone looking everywhere, Charlie is somewhere around here!" Georgie shouted as she pulled off her shirt and began to change into the wetsuit not caring who saw her.

Brett jumped up and ran to her side "I'm going in too"

"Brett you can't, you have to stay here" Georgie frowned; she didn't need to be babysitting people when she was trying to find Charlie.

"I'm a qualified diver, I need to be in there trying to find my sister's wife not sat watching a load of armatures try!" he snapped as he continued changing.

Georgie frowned; she didn't have time to argue with him, the longer they took the less chance they had of finding Charlie alive, she shuddered as the words entered her mind.

"Don't you girls worry, well find her, she's a fighter" Alf sympathised as he passed Ruby and Joey who sat shell shocked watching the commotion around them.

"You don't understand she's dead" Joey cried.

"Stop saying that, Charlz is not dead!" Ruby snapped.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N sorry people i dont know what to tell you.... someone had to write it first... why not me?? anyways it was possums idea so send her your hate not me... i purely did as i was told and killed charlie like possum dared me too (lmfao i dare you to deny it!) anyways she loves hate mail so send it onto her!

Here is your next chapter... all i can say is stay with it... trust me everything will work out in the end (does anyone else think that joby has a nice ring to it?? lmfao im joking.... stick with it i promise it will all be made up for.... and btw who just reviewed and said the suspence doesnt last long..... you will be eating your own words soon enough my friend! lol

Dont forget.... its all Possums fault.... it was her idea and she blackmailed me into it!! she did... honestly.... she did it yesterday arvo .... so send her your hate mail... not me.... im your friend and you will be feeling bad in a few chapters for being so mean to me!!

I still love you all though..... a little :(

ENJOY and dont forget to R&R

-------------------------------------------------

"Guys come on, as soon as they find her they will inform us, its freezing out here" Aden pleaded.

"No, I'm not going anywhere" Joey informed him stubbornly.

"Neither am I, I'm waiting right here for Charlz to come back" Ruby added daring Aden to argue with her.

"Right, I'm not asking I'm telling, Ruby, you have just gotten out of hospital, don't you think Charlie will be a little pissed that you are going to be back in there because sitting out here in the cold has made you ill and given you some sort of wound infection and Joey, you have just been through a great ordeal and now your sat in the freezing cold, I want you both in the surf club now, its only there you can watch from the windows ok?" Aden looked sternly, both women knew he was right so they rose from the seats, clutching each others hands they made their way to the Surf club followed by Aden.

Leah smiled sadly as they entered "I went to pick up the twins, sorry but I didn't think it was a good idea to leave them with the officers, they are in the gym in the travel cot sleeping" Leah announced as she guided the two trembling women to some comfy chairs. She rushed behind the counter and made them both a hot chocolate rushing it back to them.

"She's dead Leah" Joeys sobbed echoed throughout the surf club; Leah rushed to her side and wrapped herself around her.

"Lets just wait till Senior Constable Watson finds her and confirms it ok, lets not jump to any conclusions just yet" Leah soothed into her ear.

Aden pulled Ruby into a hug. "She can't be dead Aden, she just can't be" the sobs controlled her body as she heaved into Aden's chest.

They glanced up as Alf and Georgie entered the room, they looked them both hopefully and sank back down when Georgie sullenly shook her head.

"Right, we need to get this lot organised what to you suggest Mr Stewart?" Georgie smiled weakly at him.

Joey stood at the door of the surf club looking out at the sun rising over the bay, she was wrapped tightly in a blanket, her face completely tear stained and a broken mess. She looked out, watching as people milled around everywhere, there were boats all over the horizon, Georgie had literally called everyone in the area with a boat to help them look for Charlie, yet there was nothing yet, she knew it in her heart Charlie was gone.

"Why haven't they found her yet?" Ruby whined to Aden.

"Ruby she is dead, Charlie is gone, she's gone and she's not coming back" Joey sunk to the ground as the words escaped her mouth.

"No she isn't, Charlie is not dead, Charlie wouldn't leave us like this, she just wouldn't, it's a big mistake, my sister isn't dead" Ruby fled the room, she ran faster than anyone had ever seen her run before. Aden looked on helplessly.

"Go after her, I will look after Jo" Leah said as she rested her hand on his shoulder then made her way to Joey.

"She's gone Leah, my Charlie is gone" Leah called Rachel over to help her move Joey back to the chairs, they sat quietly with her, both holding her in some way allowing her to release all the hurt inside her.

"Rubes wait up" Aden shouted.

"She's not dead" Ruby cried as she stopped and turned towards him.

"Ok, Ok, please just calm down and come here, we need to stick together so when they do find her, we are there for her, yeah?" Aden asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ruby's shoulders and pulled her into him.

They stood silently holding each other, both crying tears of sorrow.

"Aid?"

"Yeah?"

"What if she is dead?"

"Then, I don't know Rubes, but you have to stop fighting with Joey, she is hurting just as much as all of us right now, she's hurting just as much as you and needs your support not you flying off the handle with her" Aden told her softly, the last thing he wanted was the entire family being ripped apart.

"If she was dead, would I be able to feel it?" Ruby asked softly.

"I dunno Rubes; do you feel like she's gone?"

"No, I know she's alive, I can feel it in my soul, but I also feel that's she is in trouble" Ruby sighed.

Aden pulled away from her and tried to smile. "Don't worry, if she is alive we will find her and kick her arse for being so stupid to go after Robbo alone, until then all we can do is stick together" He kissed Ruby lightly and took hold of her hand, he pulled her towards the surf club where they saw Joey heaped on the couch. Ruby rushed to her side and Leah and Rachel moved to allow them some space.

"Come here" Ruby sighed as Joey looked sadly at her.

"If Charlz finds out we have been arguing she will kill us, so no more fighting ok?" Ruby tried to smile but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Charlie's gone Rubes, I'm sorry but she is" Joey sobbed.

"Ok I'm not going to argue with you, we will wait and see but I'm not giving up on her yet, but right now we aren't arguing, we are being there for each other… that's what sisters do" Ruby fell into Joey on the couch and they hugged tightly, each relieved of the comfort from the other even though it wasn't the comfort they wanted.

"I'm scared" Ruby whispered quietly and felt eased when Joey pulled her tighter towards her.

"Me too"


	83. Chapter 83

A/N im guessing you all still hate me judging by the reveiws lol.... like i said stick with it......... im pretty sure i told you all i love twists in stories.... did you think i would let charlie die and then just carry on regardless.... do you not think there is a reason i am still writing other than because some silly oz dared me to write 349 chapters??

there is a reason..... STICK WITH IT lol and if you want to see something thats sick.... go read Gunni's lifeline.... least i let charlie die quickly, Gunni is making Joey die slowly of cancer...... whats that about... why am i getting the hate and not her lol.

Anyway.... here is your next installment.... i am finally getting my arse moving and writing some more chapters before i dry up again lol..... might aswell just admit it lol.... here you go then, i hope you enjoy........ and if you get me to the next hundred reviews i will post the next chapter....... dont you all want to see a happy ending?

Oh and btw someone has already guessed right and it isnt someone i told the plot line too...... so there you go....... im not saying who you are but well done.... all will be revealed!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are what!?" Ruby shrieked loudly attaining the attention from the other officers in the station.

"I'm sorry Ruby, the orders have come from above me, there is nothing I can do" Georgie frowned, she felt terrible.

"How can you just give up on her, she is out there somewhere, one of your own and you turn your backs on her! You disgust me!" Ruby shouted to no one in particular.

"Rubes calm down" Aden soothed.

"Don't tell me to calm down Aden, Charlz is out there somewhere and apparently I'm the only one who wants to find her! What the hell is wrong with you people?" Ruby felt sickened, how could everyone just give up on Charlie.

"Ruby, its been two weeks, even if we did find Charlie now, I'm sorry but the chances of her being alive is minimal, I'm sorry Ruby I really am" Georgie felt the tears prick the back of her eyes.

"So what now? What am I supposed to do, I can't bury my sister because I don't have a body to bloody bury! So what Georgie, you tell me what I am supposed to do now" Ruby cried angrily, she didn't care that the other officers in the station were watching her.

"I don't know Ruby, I'm sorry; I really am if it were up to me we would still be looking" Georgie felt her own tears roll hotly across her cheeks.

"Your pathetic, all of you!" Ruby shouted as she turned and stormed from the station.

"I'm sorry Georgie, she's beyond upset but it's not your fault" Aden groaned as he rested his hand on her forearm.

"I just don't know what to do, how can I look ever look Joey and Ruby in the eyes again after giving up, but if Charlie was alive, we would have found her by now" Aden smiled sadly, he patted her arm and left to find his fiancée.

He strolled slowly along the beach knowing exactly where to find her.

"Rubes, I think its time we came to terms with the fact that she's not coming back" Aden said carefully as he watched the back of Ruby's head, he flinched as she jumped up.

"No Aden, she's not… she will be back" Ruby stammered as angry tears rolled down her face, why did no one else seem bothered about finding her sister.

"Ruby, it's been two weeks, she was shot and she fell overboard, I'm sorry but she's not coming back, Charlie is gone, Ruby, Charlie is dead" Aden braced himself for the argument but faltered when Ruby fell to the floor, her whole body wracked with the sobs.

He rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms, he held her tightly, rocking her slightly, letting her just cry in his arms, this had been the norm the past two weeks but this time it felt different, Ruby wasn't trying to fight like normal and the tears didn't seem angry, just hurt.

"I can't believe she's dead, why did she have to go and die?" Aden pulled her closer, he knew this was a big step for Ruby to take, it was the first time she had really admitted it, she had fought it in the past, every time the thought entered her mind she pushed it angrily out but now she was ready to accept it, her whole body weakened as the realisation washed over her, her sister was gone and nothing could bring her back.

Joey sat on their bed, she wore Charlie's favourite pyjamas, she had worn them every day since the disaster had happened and Charlie's scent was slowly fading from the material.

She looked helplessly at the picture on the opposite wall, it was a large canvas that almost filled the entire space, It had been taken not that long ago, about a week or so before Robbo re-entered their lives with a crash, they all looked so happy, Charlie and Joey were laid on the floor, Charlie had her head resting on her hands and Joey was on the floor beside her watching her and laughing at the pouting pose she was displaying. Lib was crawling up Charlie's back and most of her face was peeking above Charlie's head, her broad grin showing off her two teeth. Rosco was almost laid over Joey's chest as she lay laughing at her wife, he watched intently at his mother's joyful face.

Joey's heart ached, she had been sat almost two weeks just looking at the picture, the twins were in travel cots on Charlie's side of the bed, and they slept soundly. She had to admit Brett had been a godsend the past few days, he had helped out so much with the twins, Joey knew if he hadn't of been there she would have crashed and burned by now.

Joey's attention was drawn to the door opposite her opening slowly; she smiled sadly when she saw her guest.

Ruby was shocked at the sight of Joey, she had seen her once or twice in the past two weeks, but most of her time had been spent trying to search for Charlie, she knew she couldn't physically look because of her injuries but she had spent her time phoning every hospital she could, describing Charlie and trying to find out if she had been admitted.

Joey's hair was thick with grease, her skin bland and colourless; the flesh around the lower of her eyes was dull and black making her eyes fade into her face. The only colour on Joey was the tearstains on her cheek, they looked like old tear stains but they refused to leave.

"Jo… I… she's really gone isn't she?" Ruby sobbed again, she had not long stopped crying but every time she said the words or the thought entered her mind she started again.

Joey said nothing but patted the bed, Ruby crawled onto Charlie's side and smiled sadly as she smelt Charlie's aroma on the pillow. She rolled onto her back and joined Joeys gaze at the print.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, this is my fault" Joey was devastated, she wished she had never come back, she would have given up their life together, their children if it meant that Charlie was alive and safe somewhere in the world.

"Jo, this isn't your fault, please don't say that, I don't think it is, Charlie wouldn't think it is" Ruby sobbed.

"I miss her so much Rubes" Joey allowed a fresh batch of tears to colour her face.

"Me too" Ruby cried.


	84. Chapter 84

A/N Here you go.... my 500th reveiw chapter... wow i am totally blown away, 500 reveiws! that is mega awesome and thanks!! i have a few more chaps in the bag again now so i will be able to post a little more often than i have been... but only if you carry on reveiwing lol.

Enjoy the chap and keep giving me your theories... i like to see who is right and who is WAAAAAYYYYYYY off

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since that day, since the day Ruby had admitted that Charlie was dead; the entire house was silent, the only sound emanating from the two small infants. Everyone mucked in from around the town knowing how difficult raising two small children whilst dealing with a death could be.

To be honest they were all getting a bit fed up of the sympathetic stares and the frozen meals they had been given in an abundance.

Ruby rose from her bed and looked into the full length mirror, she sighed sadly. She had defiantly lost weight, she thought as she stared at her almost showing ribcage. She grabbed the dress from the back of the door and began to get dressed, forcing herself to prepare for the day ahead.

Joey sat at the table in the kitchen, she hadn't slept a wink last night, it had been six weeks to the day since she last saw Charlie, 42 long days, she sighed as she glanced out the window and towards the sea, she didn't know if she would ever get used to this feeling, the feeling of complete emptiness, the feeling of hate and fear, she had no idea how she was going to live the rest of her life without Charlie, all she had imagined from the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful brunette was growing old with her, watching their children grow up, watching them as they fell in love and married, had children of their own, and now she had to do it all on her own.

"Oh Charlie" Her words were almost inaudible, she stood from her seat and threw the cup into the sink, not caring if it smashed or not, she walked through the French doors, shivering as the wind tickled her freshly washed hair. She moved towards the hammock and lay on it, gazing up at the sky.

Aden watched as Ruby silently left the room, he was at a total loss as to what to do, Ruby kept pushing him away, she wouldn't talk to him she just sat silently typing away at her computer, he tried to broach Charlie and she shot him down with silence. She would lie awake most nights and when she thought he was sleeping, he listened as she cried for hours. The few occasions he had tried to console her she had frozen up, so he allowed her to simply cry in peace.

He missed Charlie, he missed their small conversations, he missed the way she was so protective over his fiancée, he missed her company but the only thing he would allow himself to focus on was Ruby, he watched as she went into self destruct mode, she stopped sleeping, stopped eating, stopped hanging out with her friends, he was so worried and after today was out of the way, he had planned to speak to Rachel and get both Ruby and Joey help, he knew if Charlie had one last wish it would be for her family to be looked after and he knew that was in his hands now. He sighed heavily as he rose from the bed and began to look for his suit.

Brett groaned as he heard the crying emanating from Joey's room, he listened for a few moments before rising and making his way through. He bent down and picked up the screaming girl.

"Hey princess, what's the matter" He asked as he cradled her in his arms. "I know, you miss your mommy don't you, your not daft you know exactly what's going on today, don't you" He sighed as he spoke, eventually Lib settled into his chest and quietened, he remained holding her, rocking her quietly, silently glad that the twins were too young to be able to remember this day and truly understand the events that were about to follow.

Ruby and Aden slowly made their way downstairs, each carrying a child as Brett and Georgie followed them carrying the double buggy down between them. They searched for Joey and Ruby finally spotted her in the garden on the hammock, she handed Lib over to Brett and smiled sadly at him, he nodded his understanding.

She carefully opened the door and made her way towards the lounging area.

"Jo, are you ok?" Ruby asked carefully once she was close enough.

"I thought I had another 30 or 40 years before this day came" Joey said quietly, her voice was barely a whisper but it was bold.

"I know me too, are you sure we should be, I mean without a body it's not as if…" Ruby trailed off, they had argued over the past few weeks about it and the last thing she wanted was to start another one but she needed reassurance.

"I need somewhere to say goodbye, I need somewhere to lay flowers and mourn for her, the twins need somewhere to visit their mother, and this is the right thing to do Rubes"

"Ok, if it will help you and the twins…" Ruby trailed off as she looked out too sea.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N ok people, here is your next chapter... hope your all still enjoying it lol.

Possum - sod off.... if you think you can do better then go right ahead, its always the people who dont have the guts to do something that critise others for doing it .... you get that thought dont you!

Dont forget to R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby grabbed Joeys hand as they stood looking at the concrete cross stood looking out over the sea. This was the spot where Charlie always came to think, the spot she had spent so much time at when Joey had gone away, it over looked the spot where their love was rekindled, the spot where they made their everlasting vows to each other and it was where Joey wanted the cross to be, so that when she came to mourn Charlie she could sit and watch their star as the nights drew in and look at all the places they had such fond memories.

"Charlie was a much loved person that is obvious when you look out and see the sheer amount of people here today to say their good byes to her.

She spent her life protecting people starting with her sister, Ruby. It became her job and she did well at it, she strove to protect people, that was how she met the love of her life, and that is how she passed away.

She was an important member of the community and to the police force and a great loss aswell, a large void has been made in all of our hearts and no one will be able to fill Charlie's space"

Angelo smiled sadly to the Ruby and Joey and stepped away from the cross. Georgie stepped towards it and allowed her eyes to fall on the concrete; she rested her hand on the cool surface and looked up to her audience.

"Charlie was… I had this all worked out, what I wanted to say but now it doesn't seem adequate… Charlie was amazing; she didn't deserve to go like this. At times she drove us all mad in the station, usually when she was right and none of us wanted to admit it, she had such a good heart, she was proud of who she was and proud of her family. Senior Constable Charlie Buckton wasn't one of the best, she was the best, the best cop, the best boss, the best wife and best sister, the best mother…. She will be sorely missed but always will be in my heart" Georgie wiped away her tears sadly as she walked towards Brett and fell into him, not fazed at the public display of affection whilst she was in her uniform.

A few more people made their way to Charlie's Cross, a lot spoke of how much they would miss her and how much of a loss to everyone it was, a few told small stories that reminded them of Charlie but most flew over Ruby and Joeys heads, they tried to focus but both could only stand in a daze thinking about the women they both loved.

Their attention was caught when Hugo made his way to the cross and knelt down beside it, he let his hand run lightly over the letters which formed Charlie's name. He stood up proudly, trying to show that he wasn't as upset as he felt.

"Charlie and I, we used to be good friends… I messed that up, I did the unforgivable and because of that I am responsible for Joey losing three months of Charlie's life, I have that to live with, Charlie was… Charlie loved Joey very much, she loved her family more than anything and I think we all knew she would have done anything for them regardless of the consequences, I'm sorry that Charlie is gone but I know this is how she would have wanted to go, maybe not quite so soon but Charlie would be proud that she saved Joey's life. That is what Charlie was in my eyes, the protector and I think we should be proud of her because she did what she always said she would do, she died protecting the people she loved and I know she would never take those moments back even if she knew how this would have turned out." He sighed sadly at Joey hoping his words were ok, the last thing he wanted to do was upset the grieving woman. She nodded silently to him, showing the air was clear.

He turned back to the cross and laying both hands against the cold concrete he allowed his voice to be loud and bold. "You're a hero Charlz!" He walked away sadly.

Aden touched Ruby's elbow lightly and moved close to her "You don't have to do this if you don't feel like it" He flinched when she spun and glared at him before walking away, he felt totally crushed, all he wanted was to hold and support his fiancée but she wanted nothing more than to push him away.

"She was a hero… not because of how she died but because of how she lived her life, she was my hero, always has been… I always looked up to her and always wanted to be more like her, even if I never admitted it out loud." She tried to smile but a loud sob escaped, she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall freely, turning to the cross she smiled at the words engraved. Charlie Buckton.

"What else can I say about her, I loved her more than possible, she was the greatest thing in my life and now she's gone… she left us all and…. It's not right, it's just not fair, she shouldn't have died" Ruby fell to the floor, the tears over running her. She felt two arms wrap around her and pick her up, through the misty and bleary eyes she realised it was Aden.

She wrapped herself around him and sobbed into him. "I'm so sorry Aid, I'm sorry I pushed you away"

"Shhhhh, its ok, don't worry about it ok?" He smiled lovingly into her eyes.

"Charlie…"Joey tried, but croaked rather than spoke, she cleared her throat as she looked sadly at the cross.

"Charlie risked her life for mine and now she is gone. This isn't some nightmare we will all wake up from, she is actually gone and she didn't deserve that… Charlie was an amazing person; I don't think anyone here will disagree with that, she was just wonderful in every way. I know her body doesn't lie here, but when you all pass by this cross I want you all to remember her, remember how wonderful she was, like Hugo and Ruby said…. Charlie was a hero, she was my hero anyway" Joey turned sadly to the cross and leant on her knees.

"Charlotte Buckton, I love you and no distance, not even the distance from heaven to earth will change that, keep my side of the cloud warm for me, I will be there with you one day my love" Joey stood abruptly and walked away, the tears flowing from her face, her shoulders slumped, she was beaten.

Robbo had won, he had taken the most important thing away from her, and he had won.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N awww dont worry guys.... btw if anyone is interested there is a poll on facebook's charlie and joey page.... you have to go onto some tv mag site and they want to know how many people think that charlie should stay with her new found lesbianism ......... never know who reads it and passes it onto the script writers hey??

OK so here is the next chapter..... i have no idea what is going on because im in the middle of writing chap 91 so lots has happened between now and then.... what with joey and ruby having a drunken night together, charlie coming back from the dead and walking in on them and beating ruby half to death....... aden finding out and trying to make joeys life hell for touching his women...... what else happened....... oh yeah brett leaves town and georgie ends up with alf........ hugo comes out and tries it on with angelo who falls in love with him....... think that about takes me up to where i am......

youll see what i mean!!

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------

It had been two months since that day, two months since they said their goodbyes at the cross. Joey had spent all of her spare time working; she was there to look after the kids but sent them to the same baby sitter that Leah used. She spent every minute she could working, determined to make a life for Charlie's children, to give them everything they needed except the one thing they really needed, Charlie.

She had gotten herself into a routine; she would rise at five, get the kids breakfasts ready and lay out their clothes for the day. Then she would go for a run, always stopping by Charlie's cross for a breath, she would talk to Charlie, tell her that she missed her and update her on the gossip from around town, then she would run back, shower, eat then work. She returned from work after working an hour or two's over time to greet the kids that Ruby or Aden had picked up from the child minders, make them dinner, bath them, put them to bed then go out for a walk, she would sit by Charlie's cross for hours, looking up at their star and crying, reminiscing over the joyful memories they had and apologising for all the arguments they had, all the nights they spent alone without each other.

It was the only time she did cry, she never cried in front of anyone since the farewell day. She just ploughed on through and lived her life… the quicker her days past the sooner the kids would grow up and she would get old and the sooner she would get to Charlie. She had considered a few times ending it all but knew that she needed to be there for Lib and Ross, she couldn't leave them aswell, they had already lost one mother, so she worked and worked, determined to pass her life by to get to her soul mate.

"Jo, are you ok… I mean how are you coping" Ruby asked nervously. Joey had barely spoken to her, every time she entered a room Joey seemed to leave, she was gone before Ruby had chance to talk to her.

"I'm fine Rubes, are you ok?" Joeys voice sounded upbeat, to an outsider they wouldn't expect anything else but to Ruby who knew her so well, the sadness was evident in the masked cheeriness.

"Jo I'm worried about you, your losing weight, you don't talk to anyone unless you have to and I'm sorry but you look terrible" Ruby perched herself on the chair next to Joey.

"I'm fine" Joey said simply, her tone showing she didn't want to talk about it.

"No your not, do you think Charlie would want..."

"Charlie isn't here anymore so it doesn't matter what she would want, she's gone Ruby, she's gone and she's not coming back" Joey jumped in angrily before Ruby had chance to finish her sentence.

"I mean what the hell do you expect Ruby? I lost the woman that I love, she is gone and has left me here to raise our two children on my own, the woman that I love is gone and nothing anyone can do will bring her back to me, the only person I want to speak to is unreachable… do you know how that feels?" Joey rose as her voice became an angry shout. Ruby was taken back.

"Believe it or not Joey, yes I do… Charlie was… Charlie is my sister; do you not think I miss her everyday too? Do you not think I look up expecting to see her just walk through that door, do you not think it breaks my heart when she doesn't?" Ruby's voice was as loud as Joeys now as angry tears fell across her face.

"Joey you are not the only one hurting, I'm sorry but your not. You need to let me in, Charlie would not want to see you falling apart like this, and whether she is here or not to see it, I'm not going to let you fall apart because I love you, the moment you and Charlie got together you became my sister, maybe not by blood but you're my sister none the less and I'm not going to watch you crash and burn like this" Ruby's gaze was daring Joey to argue with her, her face fell when a crumpled Joey collapsed back onto the sofa in tears.

"I… Rubes I don't know what to do anymore, I can't do this without her… I look at Lib and Ross and I see Charlie and it hurts so much it makes me not want to look at them, I walk into our room and I see the bed we slept in and it hits me I will never wake up to her face again and that makes me not want to sleep because if I cant wake next to her I don't want to wake at all, I walk around this house and I see all the things that we bought together and it rips my heart apart… I just… I don't wanna do this without her, I can't do this without her" Ruby threw her arms around the taller woman and held her, rocking her soothingly as she sobbed hard against her.

"Joey, Charlie may not be here, but I am, Aden is, Brett and George are here… we are your family and it is breaking our hearts seeing you like this, I know how hard I am finding it so I know it must be harder for you, but you cant keep doing this, you cant keep ignoring it and you cant keep pushing everyone away… you have got to let us in, promise me you will let us help you" Ruby smiled slightly as she felt Joeys head weakly nod against her shoulder.

"Charlie would want you to be happy, with or without her and wherever she is, she won't want to see you like this, and she wouldn't want you to hurt like this"

It had been a few hours since her talk with Ruby and Joey walked slowly along the shoreline, looking up into the night sky and smiling slightly every time she caught a glimpse of the star Charlie had claimed as theirs. She finally reached Charlie's cross and sat down next to it.

She stretched her mouth a few times, each time deciding the words that were about to emerge weren't the right words.

"Charlz, I have to let this go, I can't keep coming here and talking to you like this… I hope you understand and you don't hate me for it but I just cant, it hurts too much.

I talked to Ruby today, I didn't want to let her in but I couldn't stop myself, you understand what I mean, you lived with her all your life so you know how easy it is to confide in her, she made me think a lot about how I have been acting lately.

I have to change otherwise Lib and Ross will grow up with no parents even though I'm still alive, right now I live in a parallel universe, somewhere between reality and being with you in some misguided way and I can't keep doing that, not for the kids, not for our family, not for me… I need to let go.

I'm sorry but I love you, I have from the moment I laid eyes on you and I will love you until the end of time and I know that one day we will meet again, but now I have to take care of the people we love and to do that… I have to walk away, I'm sorry my love" Joey rose from her seated position; she kissed the tips of her fingers and placed her hand lightly over the name engraved into the concrete cross. She stood looking at it for a few moments before turning her back to her wife and walking away


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N ok guys.... here is what you have all been waiting for.... happy??**

**sorry it took me so long to post today however i have been busy and we are having some weird stupid heat stroke over here.... however there is no sun and cloudy skies.... typical bloody England!!**

**So i hope you all enjoy the chapter, im sure you will enjoy the next chapter even more!!**

**Dont forget to review, more reviews i get the quicker i will post...... not that i need incentives..... i just love reviews and people telling me how wonderful and talented i am.... but then who could not like that..... feel free to send me your admirations and confessions of love when your done reading!!**

**AL xoxo**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joey awoke to a loud banging sound echoing from the back door, she cautiously got out of bed and made her way quietly into the corridor, thoughts of Robbo entered her mind and she felt herself panic, she told herself to calm down, it couldn't have been him for he died moments after he took Charlie's life.

She slowly walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, too nervous to switch on any lights and make their guest aware of her presence. She carefully moved towards the door and her heart stopped when she saw the figure stood on the other side of it.

Without a second thought she unlocked the door and grabbed the handle, grimacing as the wind blew the door from her hand, her hair whipped her face as it rushed angrily into the house not paying any consideration for the woman stood in little else than a pair of short pyjamas. The rain thrashed noisily against the floor and window panes as she stood there silently telling herself this wasn't real.

Before she could pinch herself the stranger stepped towards her, instantly cold lips met her own as she felt the cool hand take a strong hold of her cheek, the touch sending bolts of electricity through her. She felt a wet arm wrap around her waist, it was cold but she didn't flinch, she felt like she had been waiting for this touch a lifetime.

The cold lips pulled away slowly, Joey didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want to discover it had been a dream; slowly she blinked her eyes open and looked at the face masked by darkness. Over the sea a large bolt of lightening lit up the sky as it cracked angrily, it not only lit up the sky it lit up the face before her, she felt her face pull into a broad smile instantly.

"Your… your not dead, your alive?" Joey couldn't believe the words falling from her mouth, Charlie was alive, and she was stood right in front of her holding her and caressing her cheek.

"Sweetheart, you're frozen!" Joey instantly remembered that Charlie was soaked through; she would ask questions later the most important thing now was to get Charlie into some dry clothes before she caught her death.

Joey grabbed the hand that lay calmly caressing her cheek, she entwined her fingers with Charlie's, watching them as they slid comfortably inside each others, she quickly closed the door and pulled Charlie upstairs and to their bedroom, she closed the door behind them and grabbed for a towel before making her way back to Charlie's side.

She smiled nervously at her as she slowly lifted the top over her head, she sighed as she noticed the bullet wound shaped scar that sat angrily just below her rib cage. She allowed her fingers to run lightly over it as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

Charlie moved her hand to Joey's chin, she lifted it slowly until their eyes met and they held the gaze as happy tears flowed easily over Joey's cheeks.

"Shhhhh baby, its ok I'm home" Charlie's voice sounded sweeter to Joey's ears than it ever had before.

"I thought you were dead, where have you been?" Joey's voice cracked with worry and anger as she stood looking at her washed out wife.

"I got drifted away, I woke up on a beach somewhere, I thought I was dead, as soon as I had enough strength I started walking, I just had to get home to you" Charlie's eyes conveyed nothing but love as she leaned forward and kissed Joey tenderly.

Within moments the kiss had deepened as both women fought to get closer to each other, to catch up on nearly three months without sight or sound of each other, their lips locked hungrily as their tongues fought for possession as they tumbled onto the bed, each fighting to take control and be the first to reacquaint their hands with their soul mates body.

Finally Joey gave in and allowed Charlie to roll her onto her back, she slid her hands over Charlie's back and released her breasts from their confines as Charlie's hands greedily pulled at the vest Joey was wearing, within moments both torsos were exposed as Charlie lowered her weight onto her wife, each gasping into the kiss as their bodies collided.

Joey couldn't contain the moan that escaped as she felt Charlie move on top of her causing their already compressed breasts to rub roughly against each others, she lowered her hands to cup Charlie's butt cheeks suddenly realising that Charlie was still half covered in soaked clothes, she rolled Charlie off her and stood smiling seductively at the confused expression Charlie's face held.

She leaned over the bed and unbuttoned the jeans and tugged them across her legs, exposing her full body to her eager eyes, she crawled back on the bed and allowed her body to spread across Charlie's, losing herself in the feeling of skin on skin. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Charlie's warming hands slip under the hem of her shorts before sliding them down her legs, Joey shifted to allow them to be removed fully and found herself knelt in front of a naked Charlie.

They gazed longingly at each other, allowing their hands to trace each others faces, faces they never thought they would see again. Joey allowed her finger to trace over Charlie's lips lightly before she moved in to kiss them, she sighed contently when they finally connected. They parted slightly leaving only a mere gap between their lips.

"I love you" Charlie whispered quietly as she looked longingly into joeys tender eyes.

"I have missed you so much" Joey smiled warmly as she leaned into the kiss wanting nothing more than to feel her wife enclosed around her.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N**

So here is your next chapter.... some of you are just too bloody good at this game so well done... pat yourself on the back!!

ENJOY

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joey woke with a smile on her lips, she opened her eyes slowly to see a picture of her wife gazing lovingly back at her, her smile broadened as she remembered the hours she had spent reacquainting herself with Charlie before dropping into a peaceful slumber.

She rolled towards Charlie and sighed when she saw the bed empty, her heart dropped it had been a dream, it wasn't real. She lay on her back looking up at the ceiling asking herself why such a cruel joke had been played on her.

Her silence was broken by a joyful squeal from Ruby as it rushed up the stairs to meet Joey's ears. She grinned as she jumped from the bed and dived downstairs, desperate to lay eyes on her wife again, she ran as fast as she could into the kitchen not caring of anyone's reactions just needing the contact with Charlie again.

She froze as she entered the kitchen; four faces gazed at her worriedly as the two children sat playing with their breakfasts.

"Where is she?" Joey asked as she glanced around the room.

"Where is who Jo?" Ruby asked a smile playing on her lips at the bewildered look on Joeys face.

"Charlie, where is she… come on this is mean!" Joey pleaded, her heart dropping upon seeing the wave of hurt and confusion sweep her families faces.

"Jo, Charlie is dead… "Aden said as he rose from his seat and made his way to Joey's side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah I knew that… sorry what I meant is, where is Charliezzzzz…. favourite mug…. Yeah, where is Charlie's favourite mug?" Joey asked, her face changing as if the past five minutes didn't happen.

"Its in the cupboard Jo… are you ok?" Brett asked worriedly.

"Yeah course, I'm fine… I just wanted to make sure that we didn't get rid of her mug" Joey shouted over her shoulder as she made her way back to the bedroom defeated. She collapsed on the bed and allowed her gaze to fall on the canvas staring at her.

"You're losing your mind Jo…. I'm actually losing it!" she sighed angrily at herself.

"Ok, what was that about" Ruby asked as she rushed into the room without knocking and startled Joey.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where her cup was" Joey lied as her eyes dropped from Charlie's smiling face. Ruby climbed onto the bed and crawled to Charlie's pillow and lay on her side watching Joey intently.

"Jo, you promised you would let me in, come on… please" Ruby begged as her hand found its way to Joeys arm and slowly rubbed it, the warmth instantly soothing Joey slightly.

"I had a dream… it was so real Rubes… I woke up to this banging from downstairs… I went to investigate and there was this huge storm... I walked towards the door and Charlie was stood there…. She was soaking wet and wearing the same clothes she wore the night she died… we spent the whole night making love" Joey blushed as she realised she had just admitted to Ruby she had just dreamt about having sex with her dead sister, Ruby shrugged it off and allowed her eyes to tell Joey to continue.

"She told me she was washed up on some beach, she had spent the entire time trying to get back to me, to us… she said she was alive….. What if she's not dead, what if that wasn't a dream it was a sign?" Joey looked wildly into Ruby's sad eyes.

"Do you know how much I wish that were true…? Jo we looked for two weeks, I spent every waking moment phoning every hospital and police station, hotels, motels, caravan sites… I phoned anywhere she could be and no one had seen her…. I'm sorry but Charlie is dead Jo, I wish she wasn't but…. She is" Ruby watched as Joey sighed sadly.

"I know" the words were inaudible but Ruby read them on her lips. She leant over and kissed her forehead before moving from the bed.

"Come and have breakfast with us, please?" Ruby begged and allowed a smile to play on her lips as Joey nodded.

"Just give me a moment to sort myself out and I will be down ok?" Joey forced a smile as Ruby left the room.

Ruby closed the door gently and leant against the wall, she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, she felt sick to her stomach but decided to ignore it, it was sheer coincidence, and she wasn't going to unsettle everyone with silly dreams.

She climbed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen smiling at the sight before her, her husband to be was sliding a spoon into Lib's mouth, talking to her while Georgie was helping out Ross.

Brett watched on laughing as he sipped at his coffee.

"Aww, Brett are you sure?" Georgie asked after receiving a toothy grin from the little boy.

"No Georgie, not yet… one more baby in this house is going to be more than enough" He giggled as Aden smiled proudly.

Ruby allowed her hand to touch her stomach, the bump was barely there but it was confirmed, You would never have guessed that she was 14 weeks pregnant from the size of her, but her first trimester was over and they had planned on gathering the family together to announce their good news, but Brett and Georgie had over heard them talking and seen Aden's hand on Ruby's abdomen and jumped to the right conclusion, now there was only Joey to tell.

"How do you think she will take it?" Ruby asked suddenly alerting the occupants of the table to her presence.

"I dunno, I think she will be happy for you" Georgie said nervously.

"I think she will be pleased Rubes, calm down" Aden smiled lovingly at his wife to be.

"I hope so, I really don't want this baby to upset her, she has been through so much lately and I don't want to up settle her again by finding out we're having a baby" Ruby said nervously, the last thing she wanted was for something like this to make Joey flip out.

"You're …. Baby…. You're having a…" Joey stood gob smacked behind Ruby who now had her eyes closed as she mentally cursed herself and her big mouth.

"Jo, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this, we were going to tell everyone tonight" Ruby spun around, nervous to see the expression in Joey's eyes, she was surprised when she saw pure love and happiness in them.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Joey asked almost dumbly.

"Yeah, you are" Aden beamed from the table.

Ruby stood holding her minute bump nervously waiting for Joey's next reaction, she grinned when Joey's arms were flung around her.

"That is so great you guys, Charlie said it wouldn't be long before you two would start a family of your own, I'm so happy for you" Joey had tears in the corner of her eyes and Ruby couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears.

"Hey… there is no family of our own, this is our family right here, we are purely expanding it" Ruby smiled warmly at her sister in law hoping she understood the full meaning of her words.


	89. Chapter 89

**a/n ok here is your next update.... i have to ask.... do you all still hate me??? did you really think i would just bring charlie back? shes dead.........**

**this fic is now about how they deal with that and move on, how joey can fall in love again.....**

**Trust me its all good!!**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------**

"Jo… are you working today?" Ruby asked as she walked into the bedroom to find Joey writing away in a journal.

"Nope, why what's up?" Joey looked up warmly at Ruby; it had been a week since they announced the pregnancy and although a little shocked at first Joey was happy for her.

"Since when did you keep a journal?" Ruby asked forgetting the reason of her entrance.

"Since a week ago, I thought it might help you know, offload a bit, write down all the thoughts running through my head" Joey sighed.

"Still having that dream?" Ruby asked as she walked further into the room and perched herself on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, one of the reasons I'm writing in here…. Thought it might help stop the dreams, I mean…." Joey trailed off nervously.

"Come on…. Talk please, don't you know I'm training to be a psychologist….. You are simply aiding my training" Ruby grinned hoping it would ease Joey's tension.

"Dreaming of Charlie every night… I can't help but want to carry on, I mean…. I get to see her every night, and every night I get to kiss her and touch her and smell her and for those few hours its perfect and I don't want that to end knowing that if they do I won't see her again, but I also know I can't carry on like this… I cant live my life in a dream, but I cant help feeling like this is some sort of sign from above… you know what I mean?" Joey asked as she shifted nervously.

"Yeah I do… I totally understand that you don't want to lose that connection when its really the last connection you have with her but I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is to rely on that, after all they are just dreams and dreams are what your mind wants…. If your mind wanted ice cream you would dream of nothing but ice cream, your mind is playing tricks on you….. I think the journal is a good idea, but you need to talk about these things too, even if it's not in as much detail as you write in there….. It's good to talk" Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Rubes…. Charlie was right… you are smart and ingenious" Joey grinned.

"Charlie said that? Well she was always jealous that she just had the looks where as I got the looks and the brains" Ruby giggled.

"Was there something you needed?" Joey suddenly asked remembering the entrance Ruby had made.

"Yeah actually… sorry, sidetracked… Aden has gotta work and I have my first ultrasound today, I was wondering if you would come with me, you know Aunty Joey to the rescue?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Sure, I would love to come with you!" Joey jumped from the bed and began getting sorted to leave for the appointment.

"This may be a little cold" Rachel smiled as she smeared the gel over Ruby's abdomen.

Ruby smiled nervously at Joey who instantly took her hand in her own, rubbing it lightly with her thumb, she watched in awe as Rachel ran the transender probe over Ruby's stomach and the shallow beating echoed into their ears.

"Is that?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"That is the baby's heart beat…. Sounds healthy" Rachel smiled.

Ruby turned to Joey and grinned "My baby has a heart beat" she beamed, Joey instantly returned the smile, even though she had been through numerous ultrasounds with Ross and Lib she couldn't help but be amazed.

"I wish she was here to see this" Ruby suddenly stated sadly.

"Hey… Charlie is here… she's here in our hearts and she is so proud right now, I guarantee it… you know she always wanted to be an aunty, she couldn't wait for you to have kids" Joey smiled sadly; she didn't want this to be a sad moment for the younger woman.

"She did? She never said anything to me about it" Ruby asked watching Joey intently.

"She said she couldn't wait for you to have a baby, she thought you would make a wonderful mother, she said she would buy the child a drum kit too, thought it might annoy you when they played it day and night…. Something about getting revenge for a song you used to make her play constantly"

Ruby giggled "I would have killed her…. Err… sorry… not the best choice of words there" Ruby sighed as she saw the pained expression written all over Joey.

"That was the exact reaction she hoped for" she smiled again determined this would be a happy moment.

"So from the look of things here I would say you are 16 weeks gone, which makes the date of conception…." Rachel sat and worked it out and her face paled, she glanced nervously towards the two women in her company.

"The day Charlie died?" Ruby asked already knowing.

"That's right… I erm… sorry" Rachel was lost as to what to say.

"At least one thing good came out of that night, I already suspected I just didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed"

"So, are you excited about being a mum?" Joey asked as they walked slowly along the beach towards the house.

"Yeah… I think I would feel a little more at ease if Charlz was here… she always made me feel so safe and protected, I feel like that's gone now" Ruby said as she glanced out to sea.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I'm here, ill keep you safe and protect you, I know it's not the same but I'm still here… "Joey smiled over at the younger woman.

"I love you Jo…. I'm really glad your part of my family" Ruby sighed as she stopped. Joey followed suit and looked to her

"I love you too, and I'm always going to be here for you, anyways Charlie may just sent a bolt of lightening down at me if I don't look after you"

Ruby smiled and took Joeys hand as she began to walk back up the sand towards the grass; she pulled Joey towards Charlie's cross. Joey hesitated but Ruby was determined and pulled her harder. They stopped just in front and both women stared sadly at it.

"Charlz, your gonna be an aunt, and guess what… drum free house" Ruby said as she tightened her grip on Joey's hand.

They stood looking at the cross for a few moments as if waiting for a reply. Ruby looked sadly to Joey "This sucks"

"Yeah it does suck… come on… let's go find the gang and show them this picture" Joey said as she pulled Ruby's hand and glanced sadly over her shoulder to Charlie's cross.

"Jo I want to ask you something" Ruby asked nervously after a few more moments of walking.

"What's that Rubes?" Joey asked her interest peaked after the silence.

"I was wondering…. Well there is something I really want to do…. But I will only do it if you are 100% ok with it" Ruby stuttered.

"OK, what is it?" Joey was a little nervous; Ruby looked a little pale and was obviously struggling to get the words to come out.

"I would like to call the baby Charlie, whether it's a boy or a girl…. But only if your ok with it… if your not its fine… it's just a thought" Ruby sighed as she felt Joey stop suddenly beside her.

"Do you know how happy that would make her?" Joey asked with a glazed look in her eye.

"You think?" Ruby asked not sure of how to take Joey's reaction.

"Rubes… she would have been the proudest Aunt in the world to have this little one named after her… I think it's a wonderful idea" She pulled Ruby into a tight hug; they stood holding each other for a few moments.

"This really sucks" Ruby commented again making Joey laugh.

"Hey… this doesn't suck….. This is a brilliant day and I think we should celebrate… that's what Charlz would have done she would have thrown a massive party to show you off" Joey giggled.


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N**

**Ok Guys, im not back totally... iv had a few family dramas going on.... for those of you who dont know it is the first anniversary of my grandmothers death on saturday and this whole year has been absolute hell for me.... literally nothing has gone right and my whole world has changed without her and when July started it hit me alot harder than i expected it would and i have literally just been lost in myself for the last few weeks..... for that i apologise but as a wise woman once said.... you get that dont you!**

**I have just read the fic from start to finish... basically trying to get myself back into it and noticed that i somehow managed to miss out half of chapter 90..... dont ask me how the hell i did it but i was reading it and thinking ' hold on where is this bit and that bit and this is missing' and when i read the master copy i realised i had managed to just completly miss it..... i know im stupid!**

**Im gonna start writing again now, i dont know how far im going to get or how quick but i seriously need the distraction and im dying to find out if Ruby and Joey find Charlie in the made up town of Wallawong!! So basically i have tried writing chapter 91 about 10 times and like i said to Gunni and Possum its all coming out as crap... i mean serious crap that i wouldnt offend you all by posting... so im now going to kick my own arse and get typing and HOPEFULLY now im back with the plot (although i dont think i will ever be WITH the plot!!) i will get some fairly decent stuff out.**

**I also noticed a few things that i have either missed out or totally forgotten about.... one example... kirsty and miles getting married lol.... i think my words were... oh shit yeah!! so i have made notes on all my loose ends to tie up lol.**

**So yeah... here is the actual chapter and i am now going to go and try write chap 91.... i think the suspence must be killing you all by now!! so thanks for sticking with it and to all of you who have been sending me messages making sure im still alive and havent been hit by a bus or something... thanks!!**

**Dont forget to read and reveiw... if i get lots of reviews it will inspire me to get moving..... REVIEW!!**

**AL xx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well?" Aden asked nervously as Joey and Ruby entered the kitchen.

"Little Charlie Junior is fine, strong and healthy" Ruby beamed. Aden looked at her for a moment and when he received a nod he ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"She went for it?" He asked happily.

"She loved it" Joey grinned overhearing him. He turned and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a dad" he beamed as Ruby excitedly handed him the picture from the scan.

"Wow….. This is my baby" he beamed happily

"This is MY baby" he repeated as he glanced between Ruby and the picture.

"Hey guys, what's up" Brett smiled as he entered the kitchen, his hand clutched around Georgie's.

"Look this is my baby!" Aden giggled and ran towards them clutching the photo, ready to show anyone that would look.

"Who's baby?" Ruby laughed at him.

"Ok then, Uncle Brett, Aunty George…. I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family…. Charlie Junior" He beamed brightly as he looked excitedly to Ruby again. "Our baby"

"Ok daddy… stop with the our baby… its getting old quick" Ruby giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ruby" The voice echoed around the room as Ruby searched for the source.

"This is a dream, it's not real" Ruby stated clearly to herself.

"Ruby, please help me" The voice begged.

"Stop it, you're not real"

"Ruby please! I need your help" the voice ripped through Ruby's soul.

"You are NOT real, leave me the hell alone!" Ruby snapped angrily.

"Ruby please, you have got to help me, I need you, and you're the only one that can save me…. Please"

"Will you stop it, I know this is just a dream so leave me alone" Ruby had had enough.

"Please Rubes… you're my only hope… please" The voice echoed out, Ruby opened her eyes and realised she was laid in her bed. She glanced at Aden and saw him sleeping soundly, she decided she needed to get a drink before she went back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ruby sat at the kitchen table drinking a mug of hot chocolate, it was a little after two in the morning and she was once again sat in the kitchen willing herself to go back to bed and sleep.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Ruby was startled as Joey's voice filled the room.

"Oh I err…. Couldn't sleep" Ruby lied.

"Oh right, everything ok?" Joey asked as she poured some milk into the pan and turned the stove on.

"Yeah…. Fine, what are you doing up" Ruby asked nervously.

"Had the dream about Charlie again… it's getting worse, I woke up with cold chills and thought I would come and grab a hot drink" Joey watched as Ruby broke eye contact and looked away sadly.

"Rubes…. What's going on, you told me to talk which I have done… give me the same courtesy… please" Joey begged as she stirred the milk slowly but keeping her eye on the younger brunette.

"You're not the only one having the dreams…. I have been having the dreams too… infact I've been having them since the night Charlie died… each time its different but the same…. She's begging me for help… telling me she needs me to help her and not to let go of her"

Ruby slowly raised her eyes to Joeys face and sighed at the confused expression on it.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Joey didn't know whether to be sad for Ruby or annoyed at her for not telling her sooner.

"Because you have enough on your plate, you don't need my problems adding to it" Ruby watched as Joey turned off the stove, pouring two mugs of hot chocolate she grabbed Coppers bowl and tipped the rest of the warm milk in it, she laid it on the floor and smiled as the dog padded happily into the room.

She sat at the table and eyed Ruby. "Where is she in these dreams?"

"That's it… I don't know its too dark, I can barely make her face out just her eyes, they are so desperate and pleading… that's why I was so adamant she was alive… but they are just dreams" Ruby sighed.

"Just dreams" Joey repeated sadly as she sipped at her mug.

Joey woke with a smile on her face, she rolled onto her back and allowed her head to flop to the side, looking directly at Charlie's pillow.

Her smile faded as she realised once again, it was just a dream, and she thought back and tried to remember every detail.

"Charlie stop" Joey pushed her away a little too roughly then felt terrible as she saw the hurt in Charlie's eyes.

"Joey what's wrong" Charlie's voice was broken.

"Charlie, look this isn't real, it's a dream, I need you to tell me where you are, tell me so I can come and find you and bring you home" Joey pleaded as she placed her hands on Charlie's cheeks, forcing her to keep the eye contact.

"I'm right here baby, I'm home" Charlie smiled as she tried to lean in to kiss her.

"Charlie no, listen to me, your not home… not yet please tell me, where were you washed up?" Joey's voice was desperate.

"Wollawonga, why?" Charlie watched her wife confused.

Joey walked slowly down the stairs, each step seeming to take an eternity before the next. She padded slowly into the kitchen to find the usual suspects sat laughing over a coffee.

"Morning Jo" Aden smiled at the sleepy woman.

"Yeah, morning" she had only barely heard his words as she walked towards the kitchen units, she opened the cupboard to pull out her favourite mug, her eyes falling on Charlie's sat patiently on the shelf, she allowed herself to think back of all the times she could remember Charlie using that mug, to remember Charlie.

She smiled faintly as Charlie's smile over powered her mind, it took over her senses as her pulse increased, she felt her skin tingling as she remembered the intensity of Charlie's eyes when she told her she loved her.

"What's up" Ruby's words were hushed as she placed her hand gently on Joey's back and sighed when she flinched.

"Sorry, I was thinking" She grabbed her cup and flicked the kettle on.

"Wollawong"

"Pardon" Ruby asked confused at the sudden outburst.

"That's where Charlie washed up, Wollawong" Joey's words were calm and serious, her gaze intense as she watched Ruby's soft face harden.

"How do you?"

"I asked her last night, I made her tell me, I want to go find her" Joey had thought about it in bed and she knew she had to do it, she couldn't rest until she had checked and regardless of what she found, she needed to do this, for Charlie.

"Joey, it was a dream" Ruby's voice was a slight higher pitch than usual which alerted the others to their conversation.

"Look, if you don't want to understand, that's fine… this is something I have to do Rubes, I have to go an find her, if she is still out there, if there is even a glimmer of hope that she is still alive… I have to try and find her" Joey's eyes held so much compassion that she didn't dare argue with her.

"What's going on?" George asked nervously as she watched the interaction between the Buckton girls.

Ruby spun around to be met with three inquisitive faces, their eyes flitting between herself and Joey. She sat down in her previously vacated seat and pulled the chair next to her out motioning for Joey to join them.

"Joey and I, we have been having these dreams about Charlie" Ruby forced the words from her mouth as she grabbed Joey's hand which laid on top of the table.

"Both different contexts but both fairly similar" Ruby glanced towards Joey, her eyes pleading for some help explaining.

"In my dreams, Charlie turns up at the door, it's a stormy night and she's just stood out there banging on the door, I come downstairs and let her in, she tells me she washed up somewhere and she is alive… last night I made her tell me where she was washed up and now I want to go to Wallawong to look for her" Joey stated feeling a little foolish as she heard the words herself.

"Joey, this is a dream, and it is not healthy, you cant just take off on a hunt because of a dream" Georgie's words were careful and her tone kind.

"In my dreams" Ruby interrupted as she felt Joey's hand tense under her own "She is begging me to help her, she tells me I have to help, that I'm the only one that can help her, she begs me every single night to help her"

"Why didn't you mention this before Rubes?" Aden asked confused, it all added up to him now, everything fitted into place, waking in the middle of the night to find Ruby wasn't laid next to him, her determination to find Charlie and for everyone to stop thinking she was dead, her exhaustion every day.

"I didn't… they are just dreams, I didn't want to offload my concerns onto everyone… I think if Joey needs to do this, I think that maybe we should support her, what's the harm? If she's right we get Charlie back, if she is wrong we can put Charlz back to rest…" She trailed off as she glanced at the concerned faces that looked between the two women.

"I think it's a bad idea, but ill do what I can to help… when are you planning on leaving?" Georgie asked nervously.

"Tomorrow, I need to find someone to take care of the twins, I cant take them with me" Joey said nervously wondering whether Leah would be able to take them for a few days.

"I will look after them, I mean its not as if I'm working much at the moment and I'm sure for the few hours I do have to work, Stella can take them?" Brett announced.

"I have to stay for work so I can pitch in too" Aden announced sadly, he wanted to help Joey search, not only to search but he wanted to be there as her shoulder to cry on if this turned out how he expected.

"I cant get away from work on such short notice, guess that puts me on babysitting duty too" Georgie piped up. "I will send over Charlie's picture to Wollawong Police Department and to a few hospitals and see if I can find anything out, but don't pin your hopes on it… I mean this is a long shot"

"Thanks George, guys I cant say thanks enough, I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after the twins more than you guys" Joey was truly speechless she hadn't expected them to offer to help so easily, she turned to Ruby, suddenly realising she hadn't said much since she told the others about her dreams.

"I'm going to come with you, I can take a few days off from the course work, I'm really far ahead anyway so its not going to interrupt me or anything… I just… I want and need to be there with you… plus four eyes are better than two right?" Ruby glanced at Aden who nodded his approval before she smiled at Joey.

"Ok then, so we will leave in the morning?" Joey asked and smiled as Ruby nodded.

"I better go and pack" Joey jumped from the table and ran upstairs to pack.


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N ok guys... believe it or not this has taken me weeks to write, it has been written and deleted and written and deleted more times than it is actually funny! im still not too happy with it but guess what... its an update!!**

**I know you will all probably hate me when you finish this chapter and realise it isnt what you wanted to read but you know what? good things come to those who wait. whats that i hear you all yelling at me... youve waiting weeks?? oh well your just going to have to wait a little longer arnt you!!**

**So i hope you enjoy this chapter, although im not really expecting you to... like isaid its a bit crap but i cant do any better with it without smacking my head against a wall a few times first... but im thinking that may just hurt me a little!!**

**If you havent reread chapter 90, i suggest you do now before you read this... i did a little bit of a F up with it and only posted half a chapter...... basically go and read it first, you will get the full chapter and will recap yourself with the story before we get started again.**

**I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for being so patient, your all gems and business should be back as normal now, i have a few more chapters in the back and once this is uploaded i will be going back to writing and getting on... i have a suprise for you all soon, i wouldnt necesarily say its a good suprise... but oh sod it im not giving you all clues, you will just have to wait and see........**

**Remember to read and reveiw or i will stop posting again for another month.... that will annoy you all wont it MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA**

**ALx**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 91

"Ok so, here's the list, everything I just said is on it… I will check in all the time, make sure your all ok… if you need anything just ring me… if there is an emergency or you need help with anything call Leah or Rachel…. Oh and if Lib won't settle into bed you have to give her snuggle bunny she won't…"

"Sleep without it… yes we know Joey, we live in this house too… chill the twins will be fine" Brett smiled at his frantic sister.

It was only four in the morning; it was still dark outside, although it was starting to lighten but only slightly. Joey watched as Aden and Ruby said their good byes, they were stood hugging, this had to have been at least the tenth hug since they all got up just half an hour ago.

"Well, shall we make a move?" Joey asked finally getting up the courage to break the couple apart.

Joey and Ruby sat quietly eating breakfast in the small coastal town of Wollawong. After arriving after a long three hour drive, they had selected a small café they drove past on their way in and decided to feed before starting their search.

Both were deadly silent as they slowly ate their breakfasts, each hoping that the trip would prove successful yet both pleading with themselves not to get their hopes up.

"You think we will find her?" Ruby finally spoke, unable to take the silence and tension any longer.

"If Charlie is in Wollawong we will find her" Joey stated, not really answering the question.

After another half an hour they had decided to get started, armed with photos of Charlie they split up promising if either had any leads they would contact the other straight away.

"Meet you at 10 in the café then?" Ruby smiled nervously as she made her way over to a small group of girls sat on the beach.

Joey walked in the opposite direction; she walked towards a small stretch of shops, possibly three or four general convenience stores. She entered the first one and waited patiently while the elderly lady behind the counter served a young woman.

She left the store disappointed, but still determined she entered the next and asked the young lad working behind the display counter, again leaving disappointed, the third and forth shop gave the same results, she couldn't help but think 'if Charlie had been there, then someone in one of those shops would remember her – I mean she has one of those faces you cant forget, or her eyes, or her long slender body, or her tight arse…. Ok Joey, focus on the task in hand!'

She made her way back into the third shop, a kind of post office… well it sold stamps and they took letters in to be sent, other than that it was just a small shelf with a few cards, a photocopier, and a middle aged man sat behind a small desk.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?" Joey asked sheepishly but calmed when the man smiled warmly at her as he handed the objects to her.

She wrote a note and made her way over to the photocopier and smiled at her ingenious idea.

"MISSING

Charlie BUCKTON

(picture)

Any information please contact Joey on 0400 853 3628"

She smiled at the pages upon pages printing out quickly, she paid the man and he agreed to show one in his window for a few weeks.

She left the store and began pinning the posters up on notice boards, handing them out to people who passed her. If Charlie had been there someone had to have seen her.

"I'm sorry Jo; it's been three days… I don't think she's here" Ruby sighed sadly as she tried to bite back the tears, no matter how much she had begged herself not to be too hopeful, she had. She had pinned all her hopes that they would stumble across her sister and would take her home to play happy families.

"I'm sorry Rubes; I brought you on a total goose chase!" Joey sighed as she sipped at her milkshake defeated.

"Lets go home and see the twins; the posters are still up, if anyone sees her or knows anything they will call and it's only a three hour drive, we will come straight back, yeah?" Ruby sighed when she received Joey's sullen nod.

Ruby swung the car into the drive and both women sighed. The journey home had been terrible, both women silent as they listened absent minded to the radio, each wanting to say so much but holding back so not to upset the other as they fought their tears.

"Home sweet home" Ruby forced a smile and allowed her head to gaze at Joey.

"I don't think this place will ever feel like home again" Joey stated as the tears finally fell slowly down her cheeks.

Ruby grabbed Joeys hand in her own as she squeezed it tightly as leant her head on Joey's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jo, I really wanted her to be there too, but this is home, this is the home we made with Charlie, she's in every inch of this house, this is where the twins will grow up, and where this little one will grow up, its where our family is…. Come on lets go and see the twins I bet they have missed you" Ruby smiled reassuringly as Joey nodded.

They walked slowly towards the door each trying to collect their thoughts and straighten themselves up before they were met by the others. Joey solemnly opened the door and instantly smiled when she heard Lib laughing.

She rushed through to the kitchen to see what the commotion was and found Brett, George and Aden trying to amuse Lib and Rosco as they baked a cake between them.

"What's going on?" Joey tried not to look amused as she saw the state of the kitchen.

"Rubes you said you would be back this evening!" Aden grinned as he ran towards her and gathered her in his arms before he turned to Joey and grabbed her.

"Ok, all I'm going to say is I have no idea how you two manage these two!" George grinned as she hugged the two women.

"Have they been a handful?" Joey asked sadly.

"No not a handful…. Just tiring trying to keep them amused and out of trouble" Brett laughed as he took his turn in hugged each woman.

"We baked you a welcome home cake" Aden smiled as he wrapped his arm around Joey, showing her his support was there.

"Aww you didn't have to do that!" Joey smiled softly, she loved her family, she would even go as to say it were perfect had it not been missing Charlie.

"So no luck then?" Georgie asked finally.

"Not a thing… I'm sorry guys, I think I ran away with my emotions… I shouldn't have taken off on a wild goose chase… but at least now I know she's not there I can settle my mind and try to get used to being a widow" Joey felt the sob catch in the back of her throat.

"Come here" Aden spun her around to face him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, Ruby closed the space and standing behind Joey She wrapped her arms around her sister and her fiancée.

All three smirked when they felt Brett's presence encase around them as the four hugged tightly. Suddenly they all released their hold and looked towards Georgie expectantly.

"Aren't you coming?" Ruby smiled at her.

"I thought it was a family moment, I didn't want to interrupt" She stated shyly, feeling a little foolish.

"Welcome to the family" Joey smiled as she felt the three people wrap around her again but now with George added to the mix. She felt miserable that Wollawong hadn't been successful but Ruby was right, her family was here in Charlie's home. She had the sister she never dreamt she would have, her best friend, her brother, Charlie's closest friend and her son and daughter, all here holding her and supporting her.

"I just want to say… I love you all, thank you for supporting me through this, I know I'm a little hard to handle at the moment but… thanks" Joey sobbed slightly as she said the final thanks which in turn caused the other four to tighten their hold and tell her they loved her too.

"Right… who's up for a few drinks and some gossip… this is Summer Bay and in three days their must have been a murder or two… maybe a freak accident, I don't know colleen getting a toy boy… there has gotta be some gossip!" Joey giggled as the hug dissipated and each face smiled at the idea.

"Sounds like heaven" Brett grinned as he began cleaning up the mess.

"Why don't we invite some of the guys over, you know make a day of it… it would be good to spend some fun time with our friends!" Joey smiled,

"Oh my god… Joey are you saying its time for a…" Ruby shrieked happily when Joey finished off her sentence. "Party!"

"Ok, ill go to the beer run and grab some food, Brett your on clean up duty, George you can sort outside up and get the chairs out and Ruby and Joey, Let the guys know, babysitting and shower!... time to make a move guys" Aden grinned as he left the kitchen.

The four adults watched amused as Aden handed out his orders.

"Bossy!" Brett laughed after he knew Aden was gone.

"Rubes, No lifting!!" Aden ran back into the kitchen and pecked his fiancée before running out the house.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N ok so seen as i kept you all waiting for so long for me to update i thought hell... why not update another one... the next chapter you will all like, we have a new charictor coming into it and im pretty sure you will all love them.... what can i say about this new charictor..... shes tall, brunette...... hot... i imagine she would look hot in a cop uniform......!! hmmm what else...... oh yeah did i mention she is gorgeous?? no well she is..... very much so.... cute accent too!**

**Anyways... i will leave you all with chapter 92 while you try to work out who it is!!**

**If i get a few more posts i may just post the next chapter tonight.... but i want atleast 5 posts from now! so if you wanna see the new comer.... GET REVEIWING!!**

**ALx**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 92

The party was beginning to bloom as Aden and Brett stood at the barbeque waiting for the flames to die down so they could begin cooking.

Numerous people entered through the gate and greeted them before cooing over Ruby and her bump. She had neglected to remember that being pregnant basically meant she couldn't drink and although she didn't like the idea of being the only sober person there, she knew this was good for everyone, something to boost all of their morals.

She grinned as Joey exited the house and plonked Ross back in the pen next to Lib.

"All sorted?" Ruby smiled over as she held a bottle out to Joey.

"Yup… I missed them both but I didn't miss those types of dirty nappies!" Joey said as she wrinkled her nose and made the others laugh.

"So Ruby, have you thought of any names yet?" Rachel asked as she placed her hand tenderly on Ruby's slight bump, she couldn't believe how small it was; when she was pregnant she was huge!

"Yeah, were calling him or her Charlie Junior" Ruby smiled widely, it wouldn't be the same but it would be nice to have a Charlie in the house with them.

Rachel, Leah and Kirsty glanced nervously at Joey, each wondering how she felt about the name. When they saw her grin they returned to cooing.

Martha grinned as she saw the five women stood gossiping. "Hey girls" she grinned as they all turned and waved. Joey stiffened as she noticed Hugo behind her.

"Hey Martha" Ruby smiled as she proudly showed her the small bump.

"I'm sorry Jo, I wasn't thinking, ill ask Hugo to leave" Martha instantly regretted assuming it was ok to bring him along.

"No its ok… just… life's too short" Joey sighed; she knew she needed to be the bigger person, it was a small town and there was no way she could avoid Hugo totally.

She smiled at the women as she made her way to the beer cooler to grab another beer. She stumbled as she stood up and came face to face with the tall curly haired guy. She forced a smile as she made to move away.

"Joey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I will go, sorry" She turned to glance at him and tell him politely he was welcome to stay and noticed the distressed look he wore.

"Hugo, you can stay, you will never be my favourite person but we can't avoid each other completely" Joey tried to smile but it barely hit the edges of her lips.

"Thank you" He smiled warily as she turned to leave. "Joey, wait, can I please say something?" She turned with the intention of telling him it wasn't needed but when she saw the pleading in his eyes she nodded. He glanced towards the gate and returned his look to her hoping she understood that what he wanted was some privacy.

She nodded as she began to move towards the beach, Hugo following in her steps. They walked slowly along the beach, each finding something to take their interest and feeling the uncomfortable silence.

"Joey, I … ok I'm going to sound like a complete tool here… but you already think I am so I guess it doesn't really matter" he smiled as Joey tried not to laugh at his remark.

"Hugo, it's in the past…" Joey began but was cut off.

"Yeah it is, but there are still some things that need to be said on my behalf. Look I'm not going to make up excuses for my past behaviour and insult you, but I wanted you to know that I am sorry, I'm sorry that I caused so much strife between you and Charlie and I'm sorry that because of my actions it caused you to lose three months together.

I'm sorry for the comments I made, I had no right to make any of them and to be truthful the reason I made them was out of jealousy, I was jealous that I blew my chance with Charlie and you had won her heart… I was jealous that while I was sat pitying myself she was getting married to her soul mate and making babies and enjoying her life… I'm a total tool and I wouldn't expect you to even understand my reasoning's behind things never mind forgive me but I wanted to apologise anyway, I wanted you to know that I am sorry, I'm sorry for everything I caused between you and Charlie" he spoke as he watched his feet lightly kick the sand beneath him.

"Hugo, what you did was unforgivable, but I'm not stupid, it takes two to tango… Charlie was just as much to blame as you were and well look if I can forgive her then I can forgive you, I'm sorry I took her away from you" She tried to smile to show there was no hard feelings.

"She was never mine in the first place, she was yours from the beginning… that night was just… it was a stupid mistake on both sides… it was more a case of me forcing my feelings because I was trying to hide my feelings for Martha, and Charlie hurting because the shit hit the fan with both of you and it just kind of…. I dunno it erupted like a volcano, it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry it did, I hope you know I mean that, I'm sorry" He sighed heavily. He glanced at Joey when he felt her hand on his arm, his gaze moved to her face and he saw her smiling.

"Look lets start again… forget all the past, all that history, like I said, life is too short for grudges so… hey I'm Joey" she smiled as she held out her hand.

He watched her nervously for a second as she tried to laugh; she kept edging her hand towards him.

"I'm Hugo, nice to meet you Joey" he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Look, I'm having a bit of a party at my house to try and cheer everyone up, would you like to come over for a drink…" She knew she sounded silly but she felt some comfort and pride in herself for being the bigger person and burying the hatchet.

"Sure, that sounds great… thank you Joey" he smiled knowing she would understand that he wasn't thanking her for the invitation.

"Come on… lets go and get pissed… and thank you for apologising… it takes a lot of courage to say what you just said and although I will never truly forgive you for that night… I have a lot more respect for you and you know maybe your not THAT bad!" she laughed as Hugo blushed slightly.

"I can see why the best woman won" he smiled back at her as they walked along the beach towards the house.

All the guests watched anxiously at the gate waiting for either Joey or Hugo to return alone covered in blood from the slaughter of the other, they looked confused when they saw them both enter the gate laughing.

The pair glanced up when they noticed the silence and were met by a wave of confused stares. They laughed to themselves as they grabbed a beer each and parted.

"What was that?" Ruby asked nervously as she led Joey away from prying ears.

"He was just apologising for everything, he's not that bad a guy I guess… for a guy" she wrinkled her nose again making Ruby laugh.

"You and Hugo best buddies…. Wow never saw that one coming!" Ruby giggled.

"Were not best buddies and we never will be… we are just… I dunno… we called cease fire… cleared the air…you know, its what Charlz would have wanted" Joey smiled sadly.

"She would be proud of you!" Ruby beamed. "Come on and save me from all the baby talk… its starting to get old now" she giggled as Joey grinned.

The evening had gone down well and after all the food had been demolished the group now sat in some semblance of a circle. Lib and Ross had been tucked up in bed hours ago, VJ lay asleep on Romans lap, Ollie was cuddled into the sofa snuggled under a blanket and Sarah, Rachel and Tony's little girl was laid in a travel cot in the lounge.

The adults were all talking, laughing about recent gossip and events.

"We should be doing this more often!" Leah laughed after she finished telling a story about Colleen's reaction to her and Roman's relationship.

"Well, in that case I guess we should ask you all to come to our house next week" Miles smiled warmly.

"Sounds great…" All replied instantly looking forward to another night in good company.

"Only you might want to put on your fancy frocks" He grinned cheekily and was met with confused stares.

"Ok Miles is obviously terrible at keeping a secret!" Kirsty laughed when Miles tried to pout and she punched him playfully, a laughter erupted as Miles whimpered in pain.

"Hey, what secret?" Ruby asked from her position behind Aden.

Miles and Kirsty glanced at each other nervously.

"Ok well we weren't going to say anything, it was just going be small thing just Alf, Irene, Jai, Nicole and Ollie… but… oh what the hell… were getting married!" Kirsty smiled happily, it had killed her not announcing wedding dates to her friends. She grinned as she heard all the congratulations and cheers from the people surrounding them.

"Ok so that means I get to go and find some fat wedding clothes! Thanks for the advance warning!" Ruby groaned and was met by laughter.

"Ruby you're hardly fat! I mean honestly iv seen bigger mozzie bites!" Joey giggled.

"Hey my bump is perfect!" She defended playfully.

"Yeah but your hardly fat, remember how fat Charlie got… that was fat!" Joey giggled at the shocked expressions aimed at her.

"What? You all saw the size of her before she had Lib" she said nervously.

"I can't believe you!" Ruby said astonished.

"What?" Joey asked wondering if what she had said had offended her friends.

"I remember you and Charlz screaming at each other over how fat she was and she would scream at you to tell her the truth about what you thought and you stood by telling her she wasn't fat at all and now you just say it absent minded… man you better hope she cant hear you or you will get a lightening bolt aimed at you!" Ruby giggled.

"She was still beautiful though" Joey smiled as she pictured her wife, when she rejoined the group she noticed them all nodding solemnly.

"Even when she was fat" Joey giggled again.

"So Ruby… When can we expect your wedding?" Leah asked smiling as she saw the excitement instantly rush to Ruby's eyes.

"We hadn't set a date; we all got kind of carried away with the whole… Charlie thing… it just kind of got put on the back burner for a while" Ruby sighed.

"Ok… one month today" Aden laughed drunkenly.

"What?" Ruby couldn't believe what he had said, she had thought about broaching the subject a few times but didn't want to get married without Charlie there so kept putting it to the back of her mind hoping one day she would be ready.

"Seriously… why wait any longer… I think we have all learnt that life is too short… why wait?" Aden smiled up at her.

"Aden are you crazy? How much have you drunk!" Ruby laughed, she actually didn't mind being the only sober one there… it meant she got to enjoy all the fun and not wake up with a hang over… it also meant she could enjoy reminding people of their drunken antics without any repercussion.

"No I'm serious, let's go get the licence tomorrow and then just do it… I mean why wait, we have both agreed we don't want anything too flash because its just not us… there isn't that much planning required and plus my three girls already planned it all, it just needs booking… what do you say Rubes?" He looked at her nervously, seeing the cogs turn behind her eyes, he suddenly had the feeling his outburst wasn't a good idea, she wasn't even ready, it was too soon after loosing Charlie.

Ruby looked at Joey, wanted to know what she thought and when she saw the eager excitement written all over her features she grinned.

"Guess we have next month's social night planned" Ruby kissed Aden softly.


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N - well i got my 5 reviews!! ok 10 reveiws for the next chapter and im pretty damn sure you will all want it when you get to the last sentence of this chapter.**

**Im sorry i just love being evil.... 10 reveiws for the next chapter!!**

**Ok so Possum has said that i can tell you all the truth.... the reason i havent posted lately is because i have been in Australia carrying out our love affair and sharing endless nights of Baileys fun... i couldnt say anything because because she wanted me to keep it a secret... she said she didnt want to be labelled a lesbian incase her teenage sister finds out but to be honest i think she is trying to be Charlie..... i mean what with that and the cop uniform she constantly walks around in...... she keeps calling me Joey too......... oh and it makes sence now why she keeps chatting up ugly guys with short curly hair who walk like they have shat themselves..... hmmmm think im onto something here!! **

**Anyway now im done with that... heres your chapter as promised... hope you enjoy and i will look forward to my 10 reveiws!!**

**AL xx**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 93

Ruby stood looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think how radiant she looked, she was now 21 weeks pregnant and was beginning to show, her bump had more than quadrupled in size, although in the dress it was barely obvious, well it was but the dress complimented her bump instead of making her look like a cheap teenage pregnant bride.

She sighed as she ran her hand lightly over the bump and felt the soft kicking beneath it, her frown turned to a smile "Ok CJ I'm nervous enough without you adding to it, calm down"

"Wow!" Ruby spun around to see the owner of the voice.

"Will I do?" Ruby asked nervously, her ivory dress accented her every curve. Her hair for once not unruly and wild but tame, straightened with loose curls added to the bottom.

"Rubes… I've never seen it before but right now, seeing you stood there, you look like her so much" Joey smiled as she wrapped her hands around Ruby's waist.

"That's the best compliment you could have given me" Ruby beamed before she sighed.

"I know I wish she was here to see this too" Joey sat on the bed carefully trying not to crease her golden dress.

"It just doesn't feel right doing this without her, I mean… I love you and you're like a sister to me anyway and I'm so glad you agreed to give me away but it's just…"

"I'm not Charlie" Joey finished sadly as she patted the bed besides her motioning for Ruby to join her.

"Your dad… on our wedding day, your Dad gave this to Charlie, he told her your Gran had given it to your Mum on her wedding day as her something new, Ross gave it to Charlie as her something old and made her promise to pass it onto you on your wedding day" Joey smiled sadly as she handed Ruby a box with the bracelet in.

"Thank you Jo, this means a lot that you remembered to give it to me" Ruby bit back her tears "Don't cry you idiot, you'll ruin the make up" she laughed at herself.

"Here, this is from me, your something borrowed" Joey smiled as she handed Ruby another box with a pair of diamond earrings that she had worn on her wedding day. Ruby gasped as she opened the box and hugged Joey.

"So have you got your blue and you're new?" Joey asked with a smile, she was so proud of the woman sat before her. But her smile faded when Ruby shook her head sadly.

"I guess my dress is new, and I'm feeling blue that Charlz isn't here… will that do?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Absolutely not… good job I'm here though isn't it" Joey smiled as she opened her purse and grabbed two small boxes she had put in there just incase.

She smiled as she handed them to Ruby who watched her with amazement; she carefully opened the first box to reveal a white gold diamond necklace.

"Your something new" Joey smiled as Ruby turned for Joey to put it on for her.

Ruby opened the final box and gasped as she saw its contents. "Joey, wow!" Ruby smiled happily as she took it out of the box and grinned as she examined it.

"You're the best…. Like ever!" Ruby grinned as she held the key ring in her hand. It wasn't anything special, just a small piece of wood painted blue. On one side it had the word "Bucktoneers" and on the other side it had the word "Forever". Ruby grinned again at Joey.

"Rubes, I love you, I would do anything for Charlz to be here with you today, I would, absolutely anything… but she wouldn't want you crying over her today… she would want you to be happy and get on with your wedding day, I know its hard but you have to do it… for her, for her memory, please" Joey felt her own tears threaten to flow but she smiled when Ruby nodded with determination.

"You ready then?" Joey asked as the music began to play.

Ruby shook her head and sighed. "Jo… I don't think I can do this"

"Hey, you love Aden right?" Joey asked, panic rising inside of her.

"Of course I do, it's just… she should be here Jo, it doesn't feel right without Charlie stood right here!" Ruby pointed at the ground angrily.

"Ruby… Charlie's not here anymore, I know its not right and she should be here but she's not and she never will be… if you wait for Charlie to be here then your never going to do this, if you really don't want to I will go and tell Aden but you need to really think about this" Joey pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Ok, your right, I'm sorry, I just… she should be here" Ruby sighed into the embrace.

"She's here in our hearts, I'm sorry but that's the best I can do" Joey smiled sadly. "Come on, let's go and make you a Buckton-Jefferies!" Joey smiled reassuringly as she took Ruby's hand.

Ruby nodded nervously and they began walking towards the boat that held her friends and more importantly her fiancée.

"Excuse me, you forgot your bouquet" The voice was hushed behind them.

Ruby and Joey glanced towards each other and tried not to laugh at their stupidity. "Let's just hope that's the worst thing to go wrong today" Joey giggled as she turned to run back and grab Ruby's flowers.

"Oh my fucking god, Charlie?"


	94. Chapter 94

A/N ok guys... you gave me the reveiws so heres your chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews btw, forgot how much you lot made me laugh!! but now i have to go and do some jobs... if there is enough reveiws when i get back upstairs later i will post you all the next chapter.... but i was atleast 10 more reveiws!!

So... im not sure how much you will all like this chapter, im not going to give anything away that will tell you what the outcome is but i would like to know what you all think is coming next... come on amuse me with your guess plots!1

ENJOY and R&R!!

AL

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my fucking god, Charlie?" Joey felt her heart stop and race all at the same time as she saw the tall brunette stood before her.

"Charlie?" Joey was roused from her reverie by Ruby's broken voice. She spun around when she heard the thud of Ruby's body hitting the floor.

She rushed to her side to check she was ok, when she roused again she looked back and saw the brunette stood full of confusion watching the situation unfold before her.

"Ruby!" It was Aden's voice; Joey glanced behind them and saw Aden running towards them followed by all of the guests.

"What the hell happened, is she ok?" His voice was full of panic as he threw himself at the floor to check his fiancée.

He looked at Joey when he received no answer and followed her stare. "Oh my god Charlie!" Ruby's head whipped up when she heard the name; she knew she hadn't imagined it. She rushed to her feet and ran to the woman throwing her arms around her and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" The woman had that look, the one they say that's a deer in headlights; she didn't know what to do. She felt a duty to console the sobbing woman clinging to her for dear life but she didn't even know her.

A wave of gasps emanated the area as the guests reached the commotion and saw who Ruby was wrapped around.

"Leisha what's going on here?" An elderly woman that Aden recognised as the florist spoke.

"I dunno, I err… all I did was tell them they had forgotten their flowers and they freaked out, I didn't do anything I swear" Leisha looked wildly at the faces staring at her.

She pulled away from the young girls embrace and tried to move away.

"Charlie, what are you doing, where are you going?!" Ruby's voice was full of anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Leisha…. Leisha Andrews...." Her voice was breaking as she saw the pain on the young girls face.

"No, you're Charlie!" Ruby stated simply, her voice breaking as the tears rolled across her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about" The tall brunette turned and walked away, she sat in the flower van and looked out the window not wanting to see any more of the scene before her.

Eventually the older woman returned to the van and they pulled away "What the hell was that about?" she shouted angrily at the younger woman.

"I don't know, I promise I didn't do anything" Leisha's voice was shaky as the panic rose in her.

"Who the hell were those people?" The elder woman glanced at her, her face full of fury.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before, they called me Charlie so they obviously thought I was someone else" she defended lightly hoping to diffuse the situation before it headed where she didn't want it to.

"Joey, you saw her… it was Charlie…. I'm not imagining it, am I?" Ruby's was on the floor, tears streaming across her face as Aden rocked her gently in his arms.

"Rubes… it was… but it cant of been… you heard her... she said she was called Leisha, she must just look like Charlie" Joey's mind was reeling, she didn't know what to think, she could have sworn that was her wife stood in front of her, her mind ran at a mile a minute, she felt sickened as she saw the face she never thought she would see again.

"Guys, the weddings off… we will let you know when we rearrange the date, I think we just need to go home and calm down" Aden stated sadly as he felt Ruby's sobs increase, he picked her up and carried her to the awaiting car, holding the door open for Joey.

"Brett can you sort the twins out and bring them home?" Aden asked sadly, waiting for Brett's nod before he got in the car and the driver began to move away from the wedding.

"Holy shit! Did you guys see that woman?" Brett asked once the car was gone.

"Brett what did she say her name was?" George asked finally being brought from her daze. She had heard all the words that had been said but she couldn't believe them, she knew that face, those eyes, that voice, she spent everyday looking at them, she worked with them and she knew them like she knew her own.

"Leisha something…" he said dumbly as he tried to collect his own thoughts.

"Andrews, Leisha Andrews" Morag finished as she watched her family drive away sadly. She had so wanted today to go without a glitch, it was about time something good happened for this family, they had nothing but sadness and disaster for months now and it tore her heart at how much her family was hurting.

George walked off instantly, not saying another word to anyone else. "Right guys, I guess the days over… sorry" Brett announced as he grabbed the twins and strapped them into their push chair and moved to start tidying up.

He was surprised when everyone followed him and began to help, he couldn't help but be glad Charlie had brought him back to Joey, these people that he had gotten to know were something else, they all pulled together and they held each other up, this town deserved community of the decade awards.

Aden laid Ruby down on the sofa as she sobbed uncontrollably; he knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"Aden it was Charlie, I just know it was" Ruby cried.

"Sweetheart, you know Charlie is gone" Aden tried to sooth but flinched when he saw the glare.

"Charlie is not dead! She is alive, you just saw her with your own eyes and you still don't bloody believe me!!" Ruby jumped from the sofa and screamed angrily at him.

"Rubes, you've gotta calm down, this cant be good for the baby" Aden tried but felt the tears prick the back of his eyes when he heard Ruby's last words before she stormed from the house.

"Fuck You!"

Aden collapsed defeated on the sofa once the echoing of the slamming door finished ringing in his ears.

"Where's Rubes?" Joey asked confused as she re entered the room in a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt, the need to get out of the claustrophobic dress getting the better of her.

"She's… she's gone, she ran out" Aden sobbed. Joey rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jo, please, she doesn't want to see me, please will you go and find her, I'm worried, and she's completely freaking out and the baby and…"

"Whoa Aid, I will go and find her if you calm down ok?" She watched as he nodded. "Go and get a shower, straighten yourself up because when she comes back she is going to need you to be ready for her, ok?" She smiled sadly as he nodded; grabbing her mobile from the kitchen she ran out the house and ran towards where she knew Ruby would go.


	95. Chapter 95

A/N - Ok i decided i would post you another chapter quickly before i return to doing my stuff... one day i will learn to keep my mouth shut and not suggest diy to my parents because they always end up taking my advice and i end up with loads to do when all i want to do is sit and relax!!

So some of your theories are quite interesting... a few of them are right aswell, some of them are pretty damn close but not quite... you will find out more in the next few chapters though.

jsco81 - your next installment as requested - dont forget to enjoy!!

lomac3- i havent forgiven Hugo... i still think he is a oh right i cant swear on here can i.... ok i think he is a (rhymes with) hunt, (rhymes with) Sri Lanka, (Rhymes with) ducking pool.... there you go... work them out lol.

Drowningnotwaving - i know its mean to joke when your ill but have you asked your doc for some oinkment?? (sorry i know its a terrible joke!)

Gunni - your being very quiet in your reveiws... and i will so beat you to 1000 reveiws, games on now im back MUAHAHAHA (xx)

cimbetau- I have to admit im liking the word suspenceful... dont think its real but i will be using it in the future, its almost as good as Possum's stupidider!! however i can keep it going as long as i want... i was debating stopping with the suspence but after that reveiw i may just delete whats already been written and make it even more suspenceful... just for you... oh and if its that pathetic there are plenty other fics on the site for you to read :)

Anyways... to all my loyal readers or as i should call you, my fan club lmao! here is your next chapter... gimme some reveiws and you can have another one tonight!

AL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear I don't know who they are" Leisha's voice was full of fear as she backed towards the wall, begging with the older woman to not finish what she had started.

"Your lying to me you ungrateful little bitch" Her voice bellowed at her as she flinched in fear.

"I promise I'm not, I don't know who they are, I swear!" Leisha yelped as she felt the fist connect with her shoulder again.

"Rubes wait up!" Joey shouted as she finally caught up to the younger girl.

"It was her! Why does nobody believe me!!" Ruby screamed angrily, so angrily that it physically shook Joey.

"Rubes… we don't KNOW it was her… we … we … we just don't, I cant take getting my hopes up that she's alive to find out it was just someone who looks like her, it will break my heart totally… please will you just stop!" Joey shouted back.

"I want my sister back" Ruby's voice was carried along the shore as she screamed angrily.

"And you think I don't want my wife back? Ruby I want it to be her more than I think you know… but we can't just accuse every person who looks like her that they are lying about who they are!" Joey stared at her begging for her to see sense.

"It was her" Ruby's voice broke, no longer a shout, no longer angry, it was just a small audible sound that escaped her lips.

"I want it to be too Rubes, but its not, that woman just looked like Charlz, do you honestly think if it was her she would not give away a tiny bit of emotion, she thought were all crazy!" Joey pulled the woman in the wedding dress into her.

"I just ruined my wedding day; Aden is going to hate me!" Ruby sobbed.

"Hey come on now, everyone will understand, they are all just concerned about you… no one is upset or angry, I promise, can we please go home before Aid self combusts… he is seriously worried about you right now" Joey pulled away from the smaller woman slightly when she nodded, she dried the tears on her cheeks and took Joey's preoffered hand.

They walked slowly towards the house not wanting to be around too many people all at once, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You can stay in there until you learn some respect!"

Leisha cowered into the corner as she held her bloody nose, this was ridiculous, she was being beaten black and blue by an old woman. She had to escape this place, she had to get away and protect herself from her parents.

"But where will you go?" the voice inside her head asked her. She shook her head, that didn't matter; sleeping on a park bench would be better… and safer, than staying here. She glanced at the window as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip before straightening herself.

She walked towards the window and climbed upon the small bookshelf below it, she thanked the old woman mentally for locking her in the basement with an escape rather than a room on the top floor of the house, she carefully unlocked the window with the lever and pushed it open, painfully she lifted herself up to it and wriggled through it, grimacing at the pain in her ribs as she crawled through the small space.

Once through she smiled triumphantly and wished she hadn't when the pain coursed through her, she couldn't remember the blow that caused the pain in her jaw but her mother must have punched her there at some point.

She crept slowly along the side of the house, moving quietly so not to alert the old woman to her location, she reached the six foot fence on the boundary of the property and pulled herself up it slowly and painfully.

"Come on Leash, you can do this" she mentally told her self as she tasted her freedom on the other side of the fence, she finally managed to pull her body weight to the top and looked down and the drop on the other side.

Panic set in as she realised what she was doing and what would happen if she got caught.

"Get the hell down from there, NOW" she turned and saw the old woman approaching her quickly. In almost slow motion she glanced to the drop, then glanced at the woman, then glanced at the drop again. She pushed herself away from the fence, closing her eyes as she fell.

She groaned as she hit the floor and felt the pain shoot through her ankle and calf, she knew she couldn't hang around or the pain she received would be much worse.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself roughly from the ground, biting back her moan when the pain coursed through her, she set to trying to run, it wasn't fast but neither was the old lady, she ran as quick as she could, determined to be free, ignoring the pain as it surged through her body she kept on running.

"Oh Baby! Come here!" Aden instantly rushed to Ruby's side and enveloped her in a hug, upon seeing her broken shell his heart broke.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Aden shushed her as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's not argue ok? Come on lets get you out of this dress and into your pj's then we can eat ice cream and talk… yeah?" He smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded quietly and allowed herself to be led away.

Twenty minutes later and she was curled up on the sofa as she, Aden and Joey ploughed their way through a tub of ice cream. They sat silently, only passing the odd word.

Their heads turned as they saw Brett enter with the twins.

"Hey guys" He said sympathetically, smiling when he noticed the tub of ice cream they were sharing. "Hitting the hard stuff already hey?"

He wheeled the buggy into the front room and released the two children from their confines. Lib dived towards Ruby, she may have only been crawling but man was that girl fast, she pulled herself onto the sofa and smiled proudly as she stood against it, her legs wobbling with the unknown weight.

Aden grabbed her in his arms and pulled her onto the sofa smiling. "Well look what Lib's learnt! Aren't you clever!!" He grinned at her.

"Your going to make a great father Aid" He smiled over at his fiancée thankfully before returning his attention the little girl in his arms.

"Hey" the voice emanated from the kitchen before Georgie appeared in the lounge; she smiled at the family before her instantly noticing the ice cream.

"Wow you guys really do keep the ice cream trade alive don't you!" she smiled as she wrapped herself into Brett's waiting arms. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before pulling away and dropping onto the seat.

"What a day!" he stated as everyone laughed nervously.

"Where did you get to George, could really have done with a hand cleaning up!" he tried to look annoyed but it didn't work, he couldn't look at the woman without turning soppy.

"I went to the station to check something out" she stated, not really wanting to go into it.

"and?" Joey asked instantly knowing what she would have been looking into.

"There is no Leisha Andrews that I can find… I mean she just doesn't exist… I can't find anything, I don't understand it"


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N - Hey guys, im back.... sorry about that, long story short... my house for some bizarre reason is made from metal girders and concrete... basically wireless frequencies wont go through solid concete which means that in order to get the internet upstairs i have to have my usb dongle plugged into some usb extensions and hung out my window till its below the level of the floor/ceiling!! due to the torrential rain we had here the other day (5mm an hour and it rained for 32 hours lol! should have seen me out in the garden like paddington bear trying to stop my house from getting flooded!!) basically the rain buggered my dongle which in turn tripped my internet off... but iv managed to fix it tonight so im back!!**

**Here is chapter 96, its kind of the chapter youve all been waiting for because it confirms some things... but there is still a way to go before we get our happy ending... dont worry it will come!!**

**Flamey - yes i know i know i know, i am forever in your debt!! and you know iv missed you too lol! i never thought about that connection there... damn it i could have played you all on that one for a while... oh well!**

**bimboinhales- lmfao! excellent idea, wish i had thought of that and had done a crossover!! hmmm i dont think even this could explain charlie and hugo.... doesnt explain charlie and angelo either, i mean hello wasnt it only last month you were in love with joey and begging her to stay and telling her you will wait for her..... i hate to say it but i think its time charlie went to those meetings for addicts... that girl has a serious sex addiction!!**

**JarlieFan- Read on to find out my friend... 10 points if your right, 0 points if your wrong!!**

**lomac3 - lmfao... yes well done... he is also a mother smucker.... It took my friend ages to work out what C U Next Tuesday meant!! Erm, like i said read on to find out right = 10 points wrong =0 points!!, i never make things easy, where is the fun in that... if everything was easy they would be boring and bland and rubbish.... i could stop with all the suspence if you wish and just say oh look joeys been dreaming, she wakes up next to charlie and they all live happily ever after.... is that what you want??**

**Drowningnotwaving - lmfao at rashers! i hope you like this chapter, i didnt know whether i made a pigs ear of it, no seriously im not telling porkies! ok im going to go and get my snout out of your business now, i hope you feel better SOWn (i cant actually think of any more right now... watch this space though!)**

**Gunni - stop making excuses and get updating missy!! and as for the sleeping and working comment... hmmm im not going to say anything about Charlie 2.... hmmmmmmmmm!!**

**Possum - Thanks for the review my little guard dog!! btw, have you found your glass slipper yet??**

**Cimbetau - Let me thank you on behalf of Gunni, im really sure she really appreciates being called a man... your just full of compliments arnt you? Yes Gunni possibly is a better writer than me, i have never disputed that fact nor will i now but dont you think its a little bit lame to throw a comment like that about... i mean seriously.... i noticed you have written your own fic.... i also noticed how you mentioned Gun is a better writer than me not yourself..... i also noticed the amount of reveiws you have...... or more acuratly DONT have..... maybe you should take a look at the amount of reviews i have and when you have as many as me then i will listen to your pathetic reviews and take your opinions into consideration... until that day maybe you should go and read Gun's fics only.... what with you aparantly loving her so much... although im sure shes glad she has a number one fan.... just a shame its a person like you... she deserves better fans than you.**

**Anyway onto the story... enjoy and dont forget to give me your theories on what you think will happen next.... 10 points for those who guess right!!**

**AL xx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 96

Leisha tumbled into the A & E, the jolts of pain rushed through her leg with every step she forced herself to take, her face contorting in pain each time the tiniest amount of pressure was placed on the leg. She finally reached the counter and almost collapsed from exhaustion, mentally and physically. The nurse, upon seeing her pale face, rushed to her side and led her to the chair hoping to avoid the tall women passing out at the desk and causing a commotion, noticing the blood covered leg she called for a doctor. Leisha glanced down for the first time since she had perched on the fence and felt dizzy when she saw the sheer amount of blood on her leg.

Within ten minutes she was laid on a bed waiting for the elderly doctor to return to patch up her leg. She had been forced to take a wheelchair to get into the room and after a lot of pain she had managed to settle upon the bed. She felt herself begin to relax yet she was still rigid and tense as images of what would happen should her mother find her there flowed angrily and unwanted around her mind.

"I'm sorry miss, I couldn't find any medical records in that name, can you please spell it for me and I will look again" Leisha sighed annoyed, all she wanted was a bandage and some pain killers then she could get out of there and find somewhere safe to hide out.

"L-E-I-S-H-A, A-N-D-R-E-W-S!" she tried to keep her cool but the longer she stayed still the more chance of her mother finding her, and if that happened her leg wouldn't be the only thing bleeding.

The man smiled apologetically and left the room to search again on the prehistoric computers.

"Bill?" Rachel called him from outside the room.

"Hey Rach, how was the wedding?" He smiled happily at her.

"Erm… long story, listen did I just hear you say Leisha Andrews?" She frowned when he nodded.

"Listen, she's a friend of mine, I will take over if you want?" she didn't know why she was offering, she had never met the woman before but couldn't help but think it was more than coincidence that the woman had popped up twice in 24 hours.

"Ok sure, thanks Rach, its my daughters school play and she is Juliet, I thought I wasn't going to make it, you're a life saver… I can't find her medical records though, here's the spelling" he tore off the slip of paper from his note book as he smiled at her and almost ran before she changed her mind.

Rachel watched him with a smile, once out of sight she entered the room.

"Miss Andrews? Hi I'm Dr Rachel Holden, I'm sorry but Dr Knight has had to leave and I will be taking over your case…. What's the problem?" Rachel inspected the woman before her intently; there was no denying this woman was the spitting image of Charlie, she hadn't watched Charlie too intently to know all her quirks and habits but she had been her friend for nearly 3 years and felt she would know her friend anywhere.

"I... err fell and hurt my leg… I walked here and it really hurts" She glanced nervously at the floor as she spoke.

"Ok, lets take a look at it first, I cant medically do anything until I have your records but I will just pass your name onto one of the nurses and they can find them while I'm looking at your leg, ok?" She smiled warmly when the brunette nodded.

Within minutes Rachel was back in the room, she put on some gloves and began to inspect the leg as she carefully and lightly applied pressure in places, listening to see the reactions from the peculiar women on the bed.

"You said you walked here?" Rachel asked shocked as the younger woman nodded nervously at her. Rachel grabbed some alcohol wipes and smiled warmly at the woman. "Are you allergic to alcohol or wipes?"

When the woman shook her head Rachel removed one from the packet and carefully began to wipe away the blood working from the top of the blood patch to the bottom, eventually when she had managed to remove the thick of the blood she could see where it was coming from, she gasped as she noticed that the extent of the injury, she wasn't sure if it were caused from the fall or caused from the walking to the hospital but the break was bad.

"The bone is sticking out at your ankle, I'm afraid its broken, we will need to take x-rays and set it, if you want to give me the details, I will contact your next of kin and have them come and pick you up" Rachel frowned as she saw the panic rise on the woman's face.

"No, its fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm sorry I wasted your time" She tried to move but grimaced in pain as soon as her toe lightly grazed against the floor, if anything the pain was worsening, she felt nauseous as the pain flooded through her body.

"Leisha relax, if you refuse me right to ring your next of kin, then I can't call them ok, let's just get you patched up and then we can go from there ok?" Rachel smiled as the woman nodded and relaxed a little.

"Dr Holden, can I please borrow you a moment" the nurse smiled as she popped her head through the door. Rachel apologised and left the room and was shocked to see a pacing Watson in the waiting area.

"Hey Georgie, what's the matter, is Ruby ok?" Rachel instantly panicked that something had gone wrong with mother and child.

"You have Leisha Andrews in there right?" Rachel nodded to her nervously wondering what she was being caught up in.

"You see the thing is, there is no Leisha Andrews. Clara just called through when she couldn't find any medical records, I spent two hours earlier searching for a Leisha Andrews and she doesn't exist… not in this country anyway… I think that might actually be Charlie!" Watson spoke quietly and felt embarrassed when she noticed Rachel's shock.

"Look… officially I can't prove anything, I mean it could be someone who goes by a different name…. there could be a multitude of reasons… I just can't shake off the feeling that Charlie is sitting in that room" Georgie sighed; she knew she had to tread very carefully here.

"Ok… so what do we do? I cant touch her without medical records" Rachel sighed as she thought about her friend being in pain, no not friend, she couldn't think like that until they knew what was going on, until it was confirmed and in writing that the woman sat in a bed only a few meters from where they stood was their deceased friend.

"Ok look, I know it's not by the book, but every cop when they join up has to take tests, we have to give every little piece of personal information to central board. We have to give DNA samples, blood samples and finger prints. Basically its incase there is some cock up at a crime scene and we plant ourselves all over the place we can easily distinguish our evidence from the bad guys evidence!

If there was a way I could get some prints then I can prove if that is Charlie or not, if not I can try and find out who she is… because she isn't Leisha Andrews" Rachel was a little worried by the determined look in Watson's eye.

"Georgie what are you asking me to do here?" her voice wavered as she panicked.

"Nothing, go and look for the files and let me have ten minutes in there… that way you're not involved, ok?" Watson smiled reassuringly.

"Georgie, I'm sorry I can't do that, I can't allow you to go in that room" Rachel sighed as Watson glared at her. Georgie's heart sank when she heard Rachel's words, how the hell could anyone try and stand in the way when that woman could be Charlie, she could need help!

"That could be Charlie in there Rach!" Watson's voice was a harsh whisper as she tried to portray her anger without alerting people to their conversation.

"I'm sorry senior constable, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and look for Miss Andrews files and I want you gone before I return to my patient" Rachel gave Watson an intent stare, hoping she understood what she was trying to say.

George watched as the doctor and nurse walked to the nurse's station before she entered the room quietly. The woman on the bed panicked as soon as she saw the uniform.

"Its ok Miss Andrews, you're not in any kind of trouble. We have a system in place for when we cant locate patients files, all we need is a quick fingerprint and we will be able to locate everything and get you patched up" Leisha frowned at the woman, she didn't believe a word she was saying but for some reason she trusted her, she shakily held out her left arm and waited.

George smiled and took the finger prints. When she had finished she allowed her eyes to fall on the woman's face, she smiled sadly when she tore her glance away, focussing intently on the fingerprints in the small zip bag in her hands "Thank you Miss Andrews, I will be back with you as soon as possible" Watson left the room as she held back tears and told herself not to pin her hopes on this long shot.

"Dr Holden, thank you for you assistance, I will look into things a bit further on my side and will let you know the results immediately" Rachel didn't have chance to reply because Watson was already gone.

She dived into the station breathlessly and ran into her office; she lifted the scanner lid and threw the paper inside quickly hitting the scan button.

She tapped her fingers impatiently as she listened to it scanning, willing it to scan faster, eventually the laser slid its way back to the head of the scanner indicating that the scanning process was complete, she watched with bated breath as the prints loaded on her screen, she opened up a programme and typed her password. After clicking a few buttons the search began.

She stood up and paced as she waited, knowing it could take a few moments to come up, her hands were shaking from the anticipation of the results; she jumped as she heard the sound from her computer indicating the search was complete. She glanced at the screen, not daring to read the words on it.

"RESULT – Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton – Deceased" she shrieked happily.

"No she bloody isn't!" She grabbed her coat and grabbed a panda car, speeding away from the station she headed towards the hospital at speeds she shouldn't have been doing, but right at that moment in time the most important thing was her friend laid in the hospital bed.

"Rach, Rach!!" Rachel spun around as Watson dived into the bustling waiting room. She watched as Watson nodded enthusiastically, eventually her mouth dropped as she caught onto Watson's subtle secret conversation.

She rushed to Watson's side and pulled her away from the other people. "Are you 100% sure?" her voice was just above a whisper.

"That there is Charlotte – I'm going to bloody kill her for all this stress – Buckton!" Her smile was so wide Rachel couldn't help but allow her own smile to join it.

"She's alive" Rachel smiled.

"Yes she is! Charlie is alive" Watson giggled happily.

"Ok listen, I don't want Joey and Ruby to know just yet, I want to take tests and find out what the hell is going on, I'm going to tell her she needs to be kept in overnight, give us some time to sort this out, I will put a note on her medical records that she is to be addressed as Leisha Andrews, that way she wont freak out and run" Rachel's head reeled as the information hit home, it was Charlie.

"Yeah your right, Joey and Ruby would go mental, they will go mental when they find out I knew and didn't tell them but right now our main priority is her health, do you think she really doesn't know who she is, who we are?" Watson suddenly felt concerned.

"Right now I don't know, but now I can put some medical records against her… I can inspect and find out what the hell is going on!"


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N**

**Didnt i tell you all that i wouldnt kill Charlie... i mean come on that woman is a goddess... honestly if i was going to kill one of them i would have killed Joey!! had you all going for a while though did i!! hee hee.**

**So here is the next chapter, its dedicated to you all... chapter 97!! almost as chapter 100... then only 249 chaps till i win the bet lmao! so here you all go... its going to be a long hard and painful recovery but just think.. if charlie doesnt know who joey is whats going to happen?? come on then... i wanna hear what all of you think is coming now, ill give you a clue, charlie doesnt die lol.**

**Thanks to Possum who proof read the chapter for me while i was busy so i could post it for you tonight.... although she has taken my britishness out of it and zapped it with her galahness...!!**

**Oh and Author W.... watch out for any walls wont you??**

**I hope you all enjoy and dont forget to R&R!**

**--------------------------------------**

CHAPTER 97

"Ok Miss Andrews, we have finally located your files so we can begin treatment" Rachel smiled as she walked into the room, she allowed her eyes to fall over her friend, watching her for some form of idea as to whether this was Charlie running away or whether Charlie actually thought she was Leisha.

"So how did you do this again?" Rachel asked, taking in every movement and word that the woman before her made, searching for any sign of recognition at all.

"I jumped from a fence" Leisha said nervously.

"Ouch, what were you doing on a fence?" Rachel asked as she wiped away the blood carefully, she knew she would have to take her into an operating room and put her under so she could put the bone back in place but she was stalling for time.

"I err… it doesn't matter does it?" Rachel sighed as the woman closed her off.

"Your right, ok we are ready to take you down and get this set and splinted… you will have to stay in tonight because we have to knock you out to set it, but when you wake up in the morning it will be all set and ready for you ok?" Rachel smiled warmly.

"Ok but listen, I don't want anyone calling, if anyone asks for me… you've never heard of me ok?" Rachel frowned as she saw the panic in her friends face.

"Is someone bothering you, there is an officer in the waiting room, I can get them in here and get a statement, get this sorted for you" Rachel offered hopefully, knowing if someone could get her talking they could get the answers to all their questions.

Leisha shook her head violently. "Just promise if anyone comes looking you will say you haven't seen me ok?" Rachel nodded warily, she didn't like where this was going.

She called for a porter who helped the tall brunette into a wheel chair and Rachel pushed her through to the operating room. Once Leisha was back on the bed, the anaesthetist pumped a clear liquid into her arm, within moments the brunette was out cold.

"Ok guys, listen up. This is a sensitive case, I want that leg patched up and while she is out I want an MRI taken, no questions asked and the patient isn't to know anything we have done other than fix her leg… I know it's not by the book but this is on my neck ok?" Rachel watched as her team nodded nervously.

"Morning sleepy" Rachel smiled as she looked up from her charts to see Leisha rousing, she instantly grimaced in pain.

"Don't worry, the nurse will be round with your pain killers in a moment, while you were out I noticed some injuries. How did you get all those bruises on your shoulders and ribs?" Rachel asked nervously, she knew she was treading on thin ice, Charlie never was the slightest bit stupid and she knew deep down that same intelligent woman was still there.

"I err… I don't want to talk about it" Leisha looked out the window trying to hide her tears.

"Did someone do this to you? You can talk to me, I'm a friend" Rachel pleaded.

"Look just drop it ok?" She glared at the doctor daring her to try again, Rachel instantly recognised it to be Charlie's cop face, the thought of a piece of Charlie shining through on the woman's face made Rachel want to smile, it took every ounce of will power to avoid it.

"Ok and what about the scar to your rib cage, how did you get that?" Rachel asked again nervously .

"I got it years ago, something to do with a park accident when I was young" Rachel nodded and left the room to find Watson stood waiting impatiently.

"Well?" She stood waiting expectantly hoping for Rachel to announce, problem solved.

"Ok George, we have gotta be careful here! Look, she has what seems a bullet wound, it's a through and through though so I cant prove that, it looks to be a few months old, its still tender although healed, when I asked her about it she said it was a childhood injury from a park" Rachel sighed.

"Charlie was shot! Its gotta be where Robbo shot her!" Watson felt her emotions torn between ecstatic there was evidence proving her right and miserable as she thought about what this new instalment would do to the family.

"Ok listen, I cant do any more without the next of kin being informed and signing paper work and consent forms… the thing is Charlie's next of kin is Joey… and right at this moment in time we are the only two who know that Charlie is still alive and without a massive investigation which will basically inform everyone of the laws we have just broken we can't get Joey to sign any forms…. We are in total limbo here!" Rachel sighed, she knew she shouldn't have gotten involved but her compassion over took her professionalism and common sense.

"Oh no we aren't… look, DNA will prove that Leisha is Charlie ok? So you do a random blood test. I dunno you think she has blood poisoning so you want to check it out, once you get the results back, we call Ruby in… Ruby is related by blood and therefore is Charlie's automatic next of Kin until she is declared non deceased… or alive… or however you phrase it…. Is that going to cover it?" Watson asked concerned for her friend more than her own well being, all that mattered to her was getting Charlie back for her family, jobs were easy to come by.

"You're clever! Remind me not to cross you!" Rachel grinned.

"Don't cross me!" Watson giggled.

"Ok listen, it will take me two hours to get the tests through if I put a rush on them, bring Ruby down here but bring her alone ok, don't tell her what is going on just bring her in for a check up on the baby and I will sort it out here ok?" Rachel smiled as she moved towards the room again.

"Yes Doc!" Georgie grinned as she skipped happily away.

"George, what the hell is going on, if Rach needed to see me about Charlie Junior then she would have called me not you!" Ruby whined, she hated being on the outside of inside information.

"Rubes, stop whinging and get in this office, you will find out soon enough ok… just trust me… please!" Georgie smiled at her friend.

She couldn't help but giggle as Ruby mouthed the word 'fine' as she rolled her eyes, they spun around when they heard the door opening and were met by a flustered Rachel.

"Hey Rubes, you ok?" Rachel smiled warmly as she sat on the chair.

"What's going on is there a problem with the baby, there's still two and a half months to go and the little terror is still kicking."

"Ruby, the baby is fine, this isn't about the baby… look I don't know how to say this… I need you to promise me that what I am about to tell you stays strictly between us three, you don't tell Joey or Aden or Brett or ANYONE else until we say you can, ok?" Rachel smiled as she saw Ruby's eyes open wide with excitement.

"Ok, what's the secret!!" Ruby smiled happily.

"No Ruby, I'm serious, you CANNOT tell a soul, what we have to tell you puts both mine and Rachel's neck on the chopping block." George forced her eye contact and Ruby nodded suddenly not feeling so giddy.

"What's going on" Ruby asked warily.

Watson watched as Rachel tried to form the words but couldn't, she sighed and she spun Ruby to face her. She forced herself to make eye contact once more, she didn't want to this time, she wasn't sure how Ruby would take the news and she certainly didn't want to watch the young girl's heart break through her brown windows. She took a deep breath and decided to just get it out of the way.

"Look there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it ok…. Charlie's alive" Watson instantly worried when she saw the colour drain from Ruby's face.

"I think… I'm gonna be sick!" Ruby stated as she threw her hand over her mouth, Rachel ran around her desk with her waste paper bin and put it under Ruby's head.

After a few moments an embarrassed looking Ruby sat up and rested a trembling hand over her bump. "How sure are you?" She couldn't get her hopes up to have them dashed all over again, it had happened on too many occasions.

"Totally positive… listen, Rach and I may have broken a few laws to be positive and that's where we need your help… we need you to sign some forms as you are Charlie's next of kin by blood relation…."

Ruby leant against the door frame as she watched the woman sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. She sighed as she felt herself being pulled in a hundred different directions.

How the hell was she supposed to not tell Joey this, her wife is lying in a hospital bed alive and she can't tell her… this was sick! She allowed her thoughts to turn to the conversation she had with George and Rachel, it was only short term until they could work out what was going on with Charlie's head, she agreed that she didn't want to put any more stress on Joey, they had agreed to tell the family once they had the results back and knew exactly what they were dealing with.

Now it was just a waiting game, a painful one at that. She watched as the woman began to stir in her sleep, Ruby couldn't contain her smile as she watched her sister rouse, Charlie may be confused about who she was but Ruby was positive, even without genetic evidence she was positive.

She watched the elderly woman stretch and rub her eyes she grinned, she had never thought seeing Charlie do the same thing she did every morning when she woke, would be such a good sight.

Leisha noticed her out the corner of her eye and flinched scared as she realised there was a foreign body in the room with her.

"I'm sorry, ill leave" Ruby stated instantly feeling guilty for spying.

"Who are you?" The woman asked cautiously once she had started to relax a little.

Ruby smiled slightly and entered the room; she pulled up a chair and sat on it. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Buckton" she held out her hand to her sister, she watched her intently looking for just a spark of recognition, just something that told her Charlie was still in that head.

"Leisha Andrews. was that you're wedding yesterday?" she asked nervously thinking the young girl had come to have a go at her for ruining her day.

"Yeah it was, I'm sorry about that… you just… I lost my sister a few months ago and it really hit me hard, you just look so much like her it really shocked me, I'm sorry if I scared you or made you uncomfortable" Ruby smiled, she smiled on the outside but on the inside she cried for it was obvious her sister had no idea who she was, it pained her so much, it tore at her soul. Sitting talking to her sister again should be the happiest moment of her life but all she could think about was the tears that were threatening to flow from her sister's abandonment.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day, I'm so sorry" Leisha sobbed.

"Hey its fine… chill… don't worry, I get two wedding days with the same man now, its all good… so Leisha, where do you come from, I've not seen you around before" Ruby asked warily knowing she shouldn't be doing this but needing to regardless, she needed answers even if they wouldn't be easy to hear.

Leisha inspected the woman before her, she didn't know her from Adam or Eve but somehow she just knew she could trust her, something deep inside told her she could, she couldn't explain it.

"I err… My mum owns the florist business, we live over at Yabbie Creek in the middle of nowhere, and my dad built the house on the land before I was born so it's quite secluded" she stated trying not to panic at talking about her mum.

"So you live with your Mum and Dad then?" Ruby asked nervously, she couldn't work out why Charlie thought she had a mother and father, Their parents were both dead now and it hurt more than anything that her sister could so easily gain two new parents and forget her real parents.

"I did, I kind of left yesterday… I can't go back so…" Leisha tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"Why not?" Ruby asked as she fought for control, every muscle in her body begged her to wrap her arms around her sister and comfort her.

"I err… its hard to explain, I don't know how to" Leisha wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell this kind woman what had been happening to her but she didn't know how to say the words, she didn't want to see the sympathy on her face when she discovered her secret or worse the disgust at her inability to look after and protect herself.

Ruby lost her fight as she felt her hand rest on top of her sisters. "Its ok, you can trust me, I promise you can trust me" She wanted to say her name, she needed to tell her what was going on, but she knew deep down this was going to be a long and tiring battle and she knew she needed to build the trust they once shared, it would be hard but she would do anything it took for Charlie.

"My mum…" Leisha paused as she looked at the hand on top of hers, if felt so natural to be touched by this woman, almost as if she had been touching her for an eternity. The thought scared and confused her but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

"She beats me, locks me up and yesterday I snapped, I just had to get away from there, I broke my leg jumping over the fence, I had to run on it broken to get away… I'm scared" she admitted as she looked away from the younger woman. Seeing the raw emotion on Charlie's face broke her heart, Ruby had always been one of the very select few that got to see Charlie upset or emotional but right now she looked broken, like a small child that had just been orphaned. She shook the thoughts from her head as she mentally told herself to focus on Charlie, be there for her sister not herself.

"Hey, its ok, you have me now, I promise I wont let anyone hurt you ever again" Ruby spoke with so much conviction that Leisha had to look at her.

"How can you promise such a thing, I mean you don't even know me, you've just met me" Leisha's voice was full of panic.

"Look Leisha… ok right now I can't go into details but pretty soon you will understand why ok?" Ruby stated hoping her words were convincing enough.

"What do you mean?" Leisha looked at her blankly waiting for a full explanation.

"I can't say but listen to me, you can trust me, I'm your friend and I will never hurt you or betray you and I give you my word I will do anything to protect you" Ruby watched as the woman on the bed blanked out, her face was completely still as her mind whirled into a million thoughts.

She knew right about now she should be freaked out by this woman but she just couldn't be. she felt so safe and comfortable in her company, she felt like she had met her before. She looked down as the younger woman moved her hand and held out her pinky to her, before she knew what was happening she wrapped her pinky around Ruby's and smiled.

"Look, I've gotta go, I will come back tomorrow ok?" Ruby smiled at the hand enclosed in her own.

"Yeah ok… thank you… for the talk I mean" Leisha smiled nervously.

"Listen, I know I said you can trust me but you have to trust Dr Holden and Senior Constable Watson, they are trying to help you and I trust them both, they are family, so you can trust them both as well" Ruby paused while her sister nodded nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled as she excited the room.

Ruby entered the house with a smile, she felt like she was on cloud 9, sure there were some problems and a fair few obstacles to overcome, but Charlie was alive!

"What are you so happy about?" Joey asked as she noticed Ruby's mood change.

"I'm just… I can't say, oh Jo I can't lie to you but I can't tell you yet either…." Ruby instantly frowned as she fell on the chair next to Joey.

"Rubes what's going on" Joey asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you Jo, it's really important that I don't tell you, but I love you and I simply just can't lie to you… it's about…Char"


	98. Chapter 98

A/N - Ok guys, last chapter for the night... i have just finished writing chapter 100... its 4000 words long at the moment and i think i may add a bit more into it for you, wanted to give you all a long chapter for the 100 to say thanks to you all.

Anyway it is nearly 3 am here now and im completly beat, i was only writing for half an hour... your all slave labourers....

I know a few people made some comments about how could they not tell joey about charlie.... well dont worry it was never going to stay a secret, this is ruby we are talking about, they only one who gossips more is colleen!!

Heres your chap, dont forget to send me lots of reveiws to show your love and appreciation at me still being awake writing for you all!!

R&R

Al x

----------------------------

CHAPTER 98

"RUBY!" The shrill tone of Watson's angry and exasperated voice jolted her from the sentence she was just about to finish. She turned nervously towards the source of the voice and found George stood in the door hole glaring at her.

Ruby sighed as she noticed Georges none too subtle movements, motioning her to join her in the kitchen.

"George… be serious… how the hell can I not tell her!" Ruby whined.

"Because we agreed it was for the best to wait first!" George snapped angrily.

"What the hell am I missing?" Joey asked nervously.

"Nothing, just Ruby's hormones playing up" George tried to laugh as she grabbed Ruby's arm and tried to lift her from the sofa.

"No George… look, I love Joey, I know I said I wouldn't say a word until we had the results but I can't do this, its too much stress for me and Charlie Junior and its not fair on Joey, I can't lie to her!" Ruby snapped angrily as she realised the actual situation she had been put in.

"Ruby we agreed… it's for the best!" George tried to calm her tone down realising getting into an argument with a pregnant women wasn't the brightest idea.

"I want to know what's going on!" Joey tried to get their attention but she failed as the two women glared angrily at each other.

"George, I'm telling her, I'm not hiding this from her so you can leave and let me do it alone or you can sit your arse down and help me explain it to her, its your choice!" Ruby's eyes dared Georgie to try and stop her.

Georgie gave in after a few more seconds of the intense stare; she flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"Look before Ruby says anymore, I want you to know… I need to tell you why I have done what I have... I've done it because I care, because I am trying to protect you and I don't know whether you will see it like that or whether you will see it like I have betrayed your trust, but everything I have done is to protect this family… ok?" George stated as she begged with her eyes for Joey to not hate her, she sighed as Joey nodded nervously.

"What's this about, what the hell is going on?" Joey asked finally not being able to bare the silence anymore.

"Ruby!" she snapped as she saw the glazed look in Ruby's eye.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but first I want you to promise me that you will stay sat there until I have finished, you need to stay here and listen to everything we have to say… can you do that?" Ruby said quietly, her confidence gone.

"Yeah… ok what's going on?" Joey asked wildly looking between the two women.

"Charlie… she's alive… that woman yesterday at the wedding… she is Charlie" Ruby stated, each word ripping into Joeys soul.

"Oh my god, I have to see her!" Joey jumped from her seat and made a move for the door.

"Joey, sit down, I'm not done" Ruby said sadly, upon hearing the tone in her voice Joey panicked and returned to her vacated seat and watched intently, Ruby grabbed her hand and stroked it soothingly.

"She doesn't remember us, she thinks her name is Leisha Andrews, she thinks she lives in a house that her dad built with her mum and dad, her mum has been beating her and she ran away, she's at the hospital with a broken leg" Ruby decided it was best to just spill everything, she could repeat any of it later if she needed to.

"How do you know all this?" Joey asked broken.

"Look, I couldn't let things lie yesterday, I did some research and I couldn't find a Leisha Andrews, then I got a call from the hospital on my late shift asking me to do a background check because they couldn't find any medical records… Rachel and I did our own research, your best off not knowing how that way you aren't legally involved with it…. But its Charlie, 100% positive, the thing is right now she's scared and confused, she thinks she's this Leisha woman and until we get some results back we don't know why or how to fix it… or even if its fixable, I didn't want to tell you until we had all the facts, I'm sorry"

Joey sat silently looking out to space. "But she's ok right?"

"Well she's got a broken leg, Rach said she has a few bruises that she cant explain but other than that she seems fine… once the results are in we will hopefully know what we are dealing with, with her head" George sighed.

"The bruises, she said her mum…. Sorry that woman pretending to be her mum... she said she's been beating her" Ruby's blood began to boil at the thought, it hadn't really hit her before but now it had.

"Ok look, I'm going to look into this, I'm gonna find out this woman's story and I'm going to get her locked up for what's she's done to Charlz, but right now I need you both to promise me you will stay away for just now… if we scare her or come on too hard… she will bolt, if she bolts we may never find her again, I know its hard, but you have to be patient!"

Joey sat leaning against Charlie's cross, tears streamed down her face as she thought about her wife, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was alive, Charlie was alive… but she didn't know who Joey was.

She couldn't handle the thought of going to see the woman she loved and not even being recognised by her, her heart ached as her mind ran at speeds unknown to man.

"Hey Jo" Ruby smiled as she slowly got to the floor.

"Look don't tell Georgie… I'm going to see Charlz later, do you want to come?" Ruby smiled naughtily.

"I can't" Joey said bluntly.

"Look, just call her Leisha, get her trust back in us and when the time comes and we tell her who we really are and more importantly who she really is, we can have our family back" Ruby smiled dreamily.

"I can't be there, I can't see her" Joey shook her head angrily.

"Jo, she needs us… she doesn't know who she is, she doesn't understand what's going on and pretty soon this bomb shell is going to be dropped on her that the two people she knows have been lying to her. She's in hospital broken in so many ways; she needs us… both of us!" Ruby spoke with so much conviction that Joey couldn't ignore it.

"But its too hard Ruby" Joey sighed as fresh tears fell.

"That's a sell out Joey… sickness and in health remember! You vowed that to her, your still wearing the wedding ring so you can stop being selfish and you can get your arse in that room and help me look after her! Don't you dare run away from her now!" Ruby's voice was full of anger as she attempted to stand up.

Joey rose and held her hand out to the younger Buckton. "You're right I'm sorry, it's just the thought that I will be looking at the woman I love and she will be looking at a stranger she doesn't know… I don't know how I can deal with that Rubes… its going to break my heart" Joey sobbed.

"I know, its broken mine… but this is Charlie we are talking about, it doesn't matter how much it hurts us… you and me are the closet things she has, we have to do this for her, every step of the way, everything we can to help no matter how much it hurts us… think how hurt she will be when she finds out the truth… she needs our support even if she doesn't know it" Ruby smiled as she linked arms with Joey and they began their walk back to the house.

"Hey sunshine" Ruby smiled as she entered the room and saw a glum Charlie laid on the bed.

"Hey yourself, who's your friend?" Leisha smiled half heartedly as Ruby flopped in the chair beside the bed.

"This is my sister's wife, Joey, I hope you don't mind I brought her along to meet you" Ruby smiled when Leisha nodded sadly.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm getting discharged today, they said they can't keep me in any longer, that Dr Holden has been trying all day to get me a bed on another ward but she's not having any luck." She sighed sadly.

"That's ok; you can come stay with us… right Jo?" Ruby glanced at Joey and urged her to come closer.

"Yeah sure, we have a spare room left… it's a bit hectic with the kids and all the adults but its somewhere to stay right?" Joey smiled softly as she approached the bed and gasped as she took in Charlie's beauty, her nose was swollen and a little discoloured but she was still stunning.

"You really mean that? You don't mind??" She couldn't contain the smile, she couldn't explain the emotions running through her but she felt completely at ease with both women, she felt safe around them. She grinned when they both nodded and she made to move from the bed to get sorted.

"Hey Leisha, where are you going?" Rachel asked as she noticed the movement inside the room.

"My friends here have offered me a place to stay, so I accepted" She smiled at the doctor.

"Ruby, Joey, can I talk to you both please, just a moment outside?"

When they were out of earshot of the room they stopped and Rachel spun round.

"What the hell are you two playing at? Ruby I said that until we knew what we were dealing with to stay away!!" Rachel wasn't really angry more over concerned of how easily things could mess up and Ruby and Joey would lose Charlie all over again.

"Rach its fine… I have told her about Charlie dying, I haven't told her any lies but I have omitted that she's Charlie, iv been calling her Leisha and playing along with this sharade… if we get her home and she is around her family and friends, around the bay and stuff it may just jolt back her memory!" Ruby tried to stay confident, she knew she wouldn't take no for an answer but she wanted Rachel on side. If they were going to look after Charlie and get her better they would need all the help and support they could.

"ok.. fine… but I will be round to check up regularly, the test results will be back in tomorrow morning so I want you to bring her up them ok? And if this gets too much you tell me straight away and ill find other arrangements" Rachel had that look in her eye that made Joey and Ruby nod like scared children who had just been caught smoking and had been sent to the head teacher.

"How are you going to explain the photos of Charlie?" Rachel asked worriedly when she thought of all the pictures they had around the house.

"She already knows she looks like Charlie, when she sees the pictures it will just confirm the reason we all freaked out at the wedding.. it will be fine rach stop worrying!" Ruby smiled nervously.

"You girls ready, if you've changed your mind its ok?" The three of them spun around to see Charlie watching intently at the door, she rested awkwardly on a pair of crutches.

Ruby grabbed a wheel chair from the passing porter and pushed it to Leisha, she helped her into the chair and she smiled thankfully at Rachel.

"Where's your bags, ill give them a carry" Joey asked awkwardly, if truth be told she wasn't in the slightest sure about this whole situation but Ruby was right, she couldn't turn her back on her wife.

"Oh I err… I didn't have chance to pack before I left my house, I guess I will have to sort some out later" Leisha panicked slightly, she had no clothes and no money, no job and a broken leg so she wouldn't be able to get a job. She wondered how long it would take for these two generous women to get sick of helping her and giving her charity and kicking her out on the street.

"That's fine, theres still loads of your… sorry still loads of Charlie's clothes at the house, you can wear those, right jo?" Ruby asked nervously hoping for some kind of help.

"Yeah sure, I didn't empty the wardrobe so you can just help yourself" Jo smiled awkwardly, she really didn't know what to say to the woman sat before her.

"Right… home james" ruby smiled as she began to wheel the chair towards the car.

"home" Leisha smiled as she relaxed into the chair


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N -** **ok guys, last double numbered chapter, after this one we are in the triple digits!! wow, its hard to believe im capable of writing 100 chapters!!**

**i would just like to say thankyou to all of those who are still reading this, those that have been reading it since day one and to those newbies that have caught up quickly. Thanks to all my reviewers for the words of encouragement and for their guesses at plot lines, for the amount of times i have laughed out loud at your comments! I was considering drawing this to a close soon.... it is getting a bit on the long side now afterall but i wanted to ask what you all thought, if you all want me to carry on for a bit longer i will. i have a few more ideas i can put into place, let me know what you think.**

**So here is Chapter 99.... i hope you all enjoy it, if not let me know why.... critisism is as welcome as compliments!!**

**Whatever you think, dont forget to R&R and show me some love... i am planning on putting chap 100 up tonight but i want a few reviews first please! come on you know i love reviews and you will LOVE chapter 100!! promise!!!**

----------------------------------------

CHAPTER 99

Ruby carefully helped Leisha through the door; she led her through to the lounge and helped her sit on the large sofa so she could spread out and get comfy.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Ruby smiled as she watched her sister sitting on their couch in their house.

"Sure, thanks" Leisha smiled as she took in her surroundings, there were pictures everywhere; it was obvious these two women had a lot of family and friends. She rose slowly as the pain jolted through her foot and limped towards the montage.

She looked at each photo in turn, she gasped when she saw a photo of her new friend Joey, she was dressed in a gorgeous white dress, Ruby was by her side she had her arm wrapped lovingly round Joey's waist, she moved across the picture and felt her heart stop as she saw the woman on the other side of Ruby.

If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that woman was her, there was no wonder Ruby and Joey had instantly mistaken her as their friend. She gasped when she noticed Joey watching her intently from the door frame.

"I really do look like her don't I?" Leisha sighed when the only response she received was a pained nod.

"I'm sorry, this must be very hard for you, seeing me here in your home" Leisha felt her heart strings pull as the shorter woman visibly fought back tears, her bottom lip quivered, Leisha couldn't explain it but there was an invisible force pulling her towards the other women, wanting… no needing to console her, to take away the pain and the tears. She shook her head angrily at herself and told herself she was just being grateful to someone who had opened their home to her, it was nothing more and nothing less.

Ruby entered the room with a tray, sitting it down on the table she smiled reassuringly at Joey, she patted the seat next to her and Joey reluctantly did as she was instructed.

As soon as she sat on the sofa Ruby felt her trembling, she took her hand in her own and softly rubbed her thumb over it. They glanced to each other and silently felt the others heart break. They had both expected Charlie to come into her home and instantly remember everything; they couldn't help but feel disappointed that they were so wrong.

"Which ones mine?" Leisha asked wanting to break the silence and tension that was building in the room.

"That one, double coffee, one sugar and show it the milk" Ruby smiled as she pointed to the coffee made in Charlie's mug.

"How did you…?"

"Lucky guess" Ruby mentally slapped herself for her slip up. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hey beautiful ladies… where is the sexy mother of my child" Ruby's heart dropped she had completely forgotten about Aden and Brett not knowing.

She smiled apologetically at Joey before she dived out the room to catch Aden before he walked into the room and let his mouth run free.

"So err… you all share this place then?" Leisha asked nervously as the silence began to fill the room again as just Leisha and Joey sat nervously glancing at each other.

"Yeah, Charlie and I bought it a year or so ago, Ruby lived with Charlie so naturally she moved in with us, when her and Aden got together he moved in, then my brother moved in and his girlfriend practically lives here aswell as the kids, Watson is his girlfriend, you know the cop you met?" Joey asked wildly hoping for Ruby to return before she broke down.

"Oh yeah sure… are you sure I wont be in your way?" Joey watched as she saw the glimmer of hope in Leisha's eyes, she knew that hope, her heart melted instantly.

"Of course you wont be in our way, you're more than welcome… after we have finished these coffees I will go and get you some clothes" Joey smiled nervously wanting to change the subject.

Leisha's gaze left its hold on Joey as she noticed her young friend enter the room again, she was joined by a tall blonde man, he was fairly good looking, he half smiled at her half stared in awe at her.

"Let me guess…. You're amazed at how much I look like Charlie?" Leisha smiled sadly, she didn't want to bring these people pain.

"Yeah something like that… sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Aden, Ruby's fiancée. You can call me Aid if you like" he smiled at her unsure and received the same nervous smile.

"So your going to be hanging around a while till your leg heals" He asked wanting to ease the silence that fell easily.

"Yeah that's the plan, unless you all get sick of me really quickly" Leisha laughed nervously, she shrieked as she felt something jump on her, she closed her eyes and waved her hands trying to fend off her attacker.

She shrieked again as she felt something wet moving across her face, she warily opened her eyes to see Aden grabbing a dog and pulling it off her.

"Copper! You don't jump on people… bad boy!" he smiled apologetically at Leisha.

"Cute name!!" Leisha grinned and called the dog to her side… he happily ran towards her and sat obediently at her side enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Ok … this is a little weird… let me guess who's idea it was" Aden grinned lovingly at Ruby.

"I know, but I couldn't leave her out on the streets on her own… she's my sister she needs our help!" Ruby stated wanting everyone to stop winding her up about wanting to protect Charlie.

They had sat around the lounge for a while chatting idly. The conversation was tense and awkward. Eventually Joey had stood up and announced she would get some clothes for Leisha and go make up the spare room for her.

"SHIT!!" Joey rushed to the door as she heard a bang and the yelped swearing. She tapped nervously on the door.

"Are you ok in there?" She waited quietly by the door, waiting for a response, she began to panic when she didn't hear anything.

"Leisha, do you need help?" Joey was panicking as she imagined her wife lay unconscious on the floor having just had a slip.

"Erm… thing is, yeah I do… but it's a bit awkward… erm its ok, I'm sure I will manage!" Leisha sighed as she tried to lift herself up from the floor. Mentally berating herself for being such an idiot.

She jumped as the door opened "Sorry safety feature" Joey lifted the key to the door before she laid it down on the sink.

She rushed to Leisha's aid and slipped her hands under her arms and began to lift her slowly from the ground, their eyes met and both women instantly felt a little uncomfortable at their close proximity.

Joey instantly snapped out of it and guided Leisha to the toilet and helped her to sit down.

"Sorry, I feel like I smell, I really wanted to take a quick shower" she admitted nervously hoping the woman wouldn't be angry with her.

"Hey that's ok, but you can't shower with that!" Joey said pointing at the cast.

"Oh… guess ill just be having a wash" Leisha sighed, she felt dirty and disgusting and wanted nothing more but to wash the blood, sweat and tears from her flesh.

"Look, ill run you a bath… that way all you have to do is keep your leg stuck out the water… that ok?" Joey smiled warmly, she felt herself constantly reigning in her feelings and emotions as she talked to the love of her life.

"You really don't have to; I wouldn't want to get in the way any more than I already have"

"Its not up for debate, I'm running you a bath… anyway your starting to smell a little" Joey grinned cheekily and felt her heart warm when the cheeky grin was returned.

Joey handed Leisha a towel to cover herself up while she ran the bath. Joey lovingly poured in Charlie's favourite bubble bath. She had continued buying it after Charlie had died; she loved having Charlie's scent on her skin.

"Wow, that smells great!" Joey turned to Leisha and smiled when she saw her eyes closed as she intently drew in the scent filling the room.

"It was Charlie's favourite" Joey smiled when Leisha opened her eyes and caught Joey's smile. "After she left I kept buying it, sometimes I would just run a bath and sit in the bedroom smelling the aroma" Joey silenced herself as she realised what she was saying.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, its obvious you loved her very much" Leisha smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah I do, I love her with all my heart" Joey sighed, she returned her attention to the bath and tested the water, she had shared many a bath with Charlie, she had also drawn a few baths so there was one waiting for Charlie when she got home after stressful days so she knew how she liked it.

She turned to Leisha nervously. "Baths ready, you want me to help you in?" she nearly died when she heard the words fall from her mouth, great I feel like a pervert for offering to help my wife into the bath…this is going to be so much harder than I imagined.

"If you don't mind… I know I don't know you but I really don't think I will get in on my own…. Sorry… to be a pest" Leisha was blushing slightly and Joey couldn't help but find it attractive, she and Charlie were so comfortable being naked in each others company, she had forgotten how cute Charlie was when she was self conscious.

"It's fine, as long as you don't mind me helping you?" Joey eyed her intently, looking for some kind of hint as to how Charlie felt about her now. When she saw nothing but embarrassment she moved to her aid and began helping her get ready.

"I couldn't get the damn shorts off, I knew they were a little tight putting them on but I didn't think I would get stuck in them." Leisha frowned as she tried once more to pull them down but once again only managed to get them to mid thigh.

"Your leg must be swollen, ill cut them off, Charlz has plenty of shorts you can use" Joey sighed, she hated talking like Charlie was a separate person but right now she had no other options.

Joey clattered about in a drawer until she found a pair of scissors, returning to Leisha she carefully cut up the side of the shorts, she let go of both edges of the material and the shorts dropped to the floor.

Joey spun around quickly as she suddenly felt very awkward seeing Charlie so exposed. She busied herself putting the scissors away trying to push the images of Charlie she had just seen from her mind.

"Its ok to look Joey, I've only got what you've got" Leisha tried to smile through her embarrassment, it was laughter or tears.

Joey smiled at her nervously and helped her towards the bath, at the very last minute possible Leisha allowed the towel to drop to the floor exposing her body, she felt herself flush at being completely naked with this stranger but if she wanted to get clean she didn't have much option.

"Ok so if you kind of… get in with your good foot holding onto me… then if you like sit down and I will keep hold of the pot so it doesn't get wet" Joey said nervously, she had a bad feeling about this, the last thing she wanted was for Charlie to slip and hurt herself.

After a few minutes and some gasps of breath as each thought the tall brunette was about to slip, Leisha was finally settled in the bath, Joey sat on the corner with the pot on her knee.

"Feel better?" Joey asked quietly, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Heaven… I can see why Charlie loved this so much, its so relaxing and it smells so good I feel like I'm in some sort of Christmas bakery" Leisha smiled, she didn't even bother to open her eyes as she spoke.

"Charlie always said that, she said it was because of the ginger and the cinnamon… she said it always reminded her of Christmases before her mum died, they always used to make such a fuss of Christmas, went the whole hog" Joey thought if she told the small tale it may jolt something back inside Charlie but felt disappointed when she received nothing back.

Joey sat watching the tiles slowly steam over, her eyes were desperate to glance at the body in the bath, to bask in the visible flesh as tiny droplets of water rested against the honey coloured skin. She licked her lips slowly at the thought.

"Thanks for this Joey" Leisha smiled sweetly.

"No problem" Joey smiled back at her, her face turned to a frown as she noticed the bruising on her shoulders and collar bone, she felt her blood boil deep inside her at the thought of what had been happening to her soul mate all these months.

"Its nothing, it doesn't hurt" Leisha stated, she had opened her eyes and noticed the intent stare at her shoulders and the sad tinge in her eyes.

"It looks like something, if she was hurting you why didn't you leave, why didn't you get help?" Joey stated, she felt terrible that she had given up on Charlie only to find that she was being abused at someone else's hands.

"I … the truth is I didn't have anyone to ask for help, you and Ruby, Dr Holden and Senior Constable Watson are the only people who have ever shown me any kind of emotion. I was stuck there with nowhere to go and no one to go to" Leisha sighed, she felt stupid admitting that to this woman.

Joey carefully dipped her hand into the bath tub and grabbed Charlie's fingers. "Not anymore, your home now and this is where you will stay, no one is going to hurt you ever again… I promise" Leisha felt a tear escape as she felt the intensity of Joeys stare; she knew that wasn't a lie, that this woman would do anything to protect her.


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N - What can i say??? Chapter 100!! what the hell is with the 100 chapters, this fic was only going to be about 30 chapters long!! well i guess all i can say is thanks, thanks for the support and thanks for still reading.**

**Originally i planned for Charlie to return in chapter 100 but i couldnt keep you all waiting so i wrote this little lot instead, i know this chapters a little bit longer than most my chapters but thats because its the 100th chapter and i had to do something a little different.**

**Without further ado, here is your chapter!! dont forget to read and review. im going to head to bed now but i will be writing 101 tomorrow at some point, things can only get better....... right??**

**ENJOY! (and R&R!!)**

-----------------------------------

CHAPTER 100

"Morning sunshine" Ruby beamed from the table as Leisha entered the kitchen dressed in Charlie's pyjamas, her hair was a mess. She walked straight over to the kettle and flicked it on; she moved to the microwave and opened the cupboard door above it, grabbing two mugs she laid them on the counter.

She grabbed the coffee pot and reached for a spoon from the drawer, piling a small amount of coffee in one cup and a large amount in the other, she replaced the lid and slid it back into its home. She leaned into another cupboard, opening the fridge she grabbed the milk and shut the door, pouring an amount in each cup before placing it on the counter. She grabbed for the sugar and put a spoon in each cup before replacing the lid and sliding it into its home next to the coffee.

She opened another cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal, pouring it into a bowl she collected from the draining board. She replaced to box into the cupboard and poured the hot water into the cups, she carried the cups to the table and placed them down, returning to the kitchen to grab her cereal and milk and another spoon.

She sat down on a chair and took a long sip from her mug of coffee, she sighed into the cup. "Morning" she finally replied.

"How's the leg?" Ruby asked trying to mask the look of shock and amazement on her face.

"Sore but not as sore as yesterday, I think that bath Joey helped me have last night really eased my muscles… ill be ready to run a marathon by next week" Leisha smiled cheekily as she poured the milk into the bowl infront of her.

She looked up as Joey and Senior Constable Watson entered the room holding two small children. "Morning Joey, Morning officer" she smiled warmly.

"Hey its Georgie… I'm only officer when I'm in the station" she smiled warmly as she handed Rosco to his Aunty Ruby. He sat on her knee facing her; he rested his head against her bump and giggled. Lib hadn't been in the slightest bothered by her bump but Rosco seemed obsessed by it.

"Thanks for the coffee Rubes, you're a life saver" Joey grinned at Ruby, it felt right having Charlie back in the house, even though it wasn't Charlie per say but it still felt right.

"Yeah about that, it was Leisha… all on her own" Ruby tried to tell the other two women not to overreact with a subtle glare, they both noticed it and kept quiet, both thinking that it had to be a good sign. Joey vowed to ask Ruby more about it when they had a moment alone, she didn't want to get her hopes up because of a misunderstanding.

"So when are you due Ruby?" Leisha asked sweetly as she watched the little boy cuddle into her bump.

"Err… a little over 2 months left" Ruby smiled to the woman sat opposite her who returned her smile "You must be excited about having another child, I mean these little ones are gorgeous, I have to admit they don't look much like Aden but I can defiantly see a look of you in them" Leisha smiled kindly.

"Oh these two aren't mine" Ruby laughed nervously.

"Leisha, this is Rosco, Joey and Charlie's son and that little one is Lib, their daughter" Ruby sighed, this was like hell on earth.

"Oh Lib, come on give me a break" Joey sighed as Lib screamed and kicked against her as she tried to sit her in the high chair. Ruby stood and placed Rosco in his, buckling him up, she grabbed Jo's coffee and thrust it into her hands before grabbing Lib and making her way back to the table.

As Ruby spun around to place her in the seat the little girl began screaming, Ruby panicked instantly wondering if she had hurt her but couldn't work out how, she began rocking her and telling her it was ok but the little girl screamed and screamed.

Georgie grabbed a hold of her and began rocking but the little girl screamed louder and fought against the confines of the woman. Georgie leant down and placed her on the floor "what's the matter Lib, aren't you a little young for that time of the month!" Georgie smiled as the little girl instantly settled, she lay for a few moments, almost as if she was gathering up her strength, when she was ready she rolled onto her tummy, she crawled towards Rosco's high chair and pulled herself up, she glanced at him as if telling him to watch what she was going to do.

She pulled a grin, showing the occupants of the room her three teeth placed perfectly in her tiny mouth. She let go of the chair and wobbled a little before she made her move, she took a step and Joey gasped sure she was about to witness her daughter walking, she giggled when the little girl unceremoniously collapsed on the floor. She pulled a face which made everyone but Leisha in the room laugh.

"Did you see that…. She is so Charlie's daughter, look at that pet lip and those eyes!" Joey giggled to Ruby. Lib looked up at her mother almost daring her to carry on laughing at her; she returned her focus to her task in hand and grabbed the chair again. She lifted herself up slowly, this time she didn't wait to settle her balance; she got ready then went for it the second her tiny fingers relaxed their hold around the metal frame.

"Oh my god Lib!" Ruby beamed.

"Well I'm guessing they were your first steps" Leisha smiled at the little girl who was now wrapped around her leg beaming up at her. "do you mind?" she smiled up at Joey who looked like she was fighting back tears, she nodded towards Charlie as she felt a pair of hands tighten around her hand, ceasing its beating, Lib had just taken her first steps, she took them to Charlie and Charlie doesn't even know how special those steps were.

Charlie lifted the little girl and pushed her into the air slightly, catching her she allowed her to fall to her legs, Lib squealed in delight at the movement, the little girl placed a foot on either side of Charlie's legs, she had her hand on Charlie's face as she smiled happily.

"Well, are you going to be a good girl for your mum and sit in your highchair and get some breakfast?" The other three women in the room gasped when they heard the words fall from Charlie's mouth, she looked up expectantly and saw their astounded faces.

"Sorry, I just thought now she had calmed down Joey might want her in the chair" Leisha stated as she threw a confused look to Ruby who suddenly looked disappointed.

"Have I missed something?" She asked quietly.

"I will tell you later, but now, we need to feed these two because they are going to Aunty Leah's for a few hours" Ruby grinned as she grabbed Lib from her sister and placed her in the chair.

Ruby passed the two small plastic cups to Joey and Charlie as she sat in the chair, the hospital was hectic today and they had already been sat for over a half hour waiting to see Rachel.

"Why did I need to come back again?" Leisha asked confused, each time she asked she got a different answer, well the same answer it was about her leg but each time it varied, something just didn't add up.

"Rach just wants to give you a quick check over and make sure your ok, nothing to worry about ok, relax" Ruby smiled as she took Leisha's hand in her own.

"Hi girls, I'm so sorry I got held up with patient! Come through to the office and we will have a chat" Rach smiled warmly.

She phoned the reception and ordered four coffees for during the consult, once that was done she relaxed a little into her chair.

"So how was last night, did you settle in ok?" Rach smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, these two are a god send, and with Joey's help I actually managed a decent bath last night" Leisha smiled as she remembered the sensation of being totally relaxed, she couldn't remember ever feeling like that before.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel smiled cheekily to Joey as she answered the door and grabbed the tray of coffees, she grinned on her way to the desk when she noticed Joey's blush.

"So how's the leg, any pain?" Rachel asked.

It had been about twenty minutes since they entered Rachel's office, so far they had made some small talk and chatted about Leisha's leg and how she was coping, Rachel gave her a few tips about bathing and dressing while she had the pot on.

Joey and Ruby were starting to go out of their minds, each of them wanting to just scream at Rachel to talk about the test results.

"So, Leisha, I need to talk to you about something else, when you were admitted with your foot I was a little suspicious about something and before I mentioned anything to anyone I needed to run some tests and get some results" Rachel looked to both Ruby and Joey.

She told Leisha no one else knew because she knew how hard the woman would take it, she wanted her to have someone to lean on and if she knew Joey and Ruby already knew she may turn away from them, she smiled sadly when they both nodded their understanding.

"Ok Leisha, this is very hard to explain, had this been discovered when in hospital after the cause it would have been a simple enough explanation but in this case it's actually been a little over six months since the cause…"

"What cause?" Leisha asked confused as to what was going on, she couldn't understand what this had to do with her leg.

"Ok firstly I want you to know that I am here for you, anything you need I can do, I want you to also know that Ruby and Joey are here for you 200%, Leisha, six months ago you had an accident, you were shot and thrown overboard, now somewhere along the line, we cant be certain when or where, you obtained a head injury. When you were knocked out from your leg casting I took the courtesy of having an MRI scan taken, you have a slight hairline fracture to the back of your skull. I believe this to be the cause of your memory loss" Rachel took a breath; she knew she was probably speaking too fast for the woman to understand but what else was she supposed to do, she would recap everything when it was needed.

"Memory loss… what memory loss?" Leisha asked wondering if Rachel had accidentally picked up another patients file.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, your name isn't Leisha Andrews, your name is Charlotte Jessica Buckton. I'm not sure how you have been led to believe your Leisha Andrews but tests have been taken to confirm your identity, you are defiantly Charlie Buckton" Rachel tried to hide the smile as she let that name flow from her lips.

"I don't understand… how can I be… no my name is Leisha!" She stood up angrily and winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, the tests are conclusive, and you are Charlie Buckton" Rachel repeated calmly.

"No… no this is wrong!" Leisha made way to flee the room and the lies it held.

"Charlie wait!" her heart broke as she heard her friend, Ruby's broken voice.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm not who your looking for, there's been a mistake, I'm sorry!" Leisha tried to convey her apology with her blue orbs before she began to leave the room.

"Ok if you're not Charlie, then explain to me how you knew where the mugs were this morning?" Ruby asked, she smiled slightly when the tall brunette stopped suddenly; she spun around carefully and watched Ruby's face.

"I must have seen them there last night, someone must have opened the cupboard!" she stammered, she felt slightly unnerved, when she had made the coffee this morning it had just felt natural where all the items were kept.

"ok well how do you explain the fact that out of all the mugs in the cupboard you picked out Charlie and Joey's mugs and put the right coffee in each, even though you don't know how Joey takes her coffee, and assuming you had just got out of bed you couldn't have asked Joey" Ruby stated, she was determined to not let Charlie walk away, she needed her to understand.

"Lucky guess" Leisha laughed nervously as she felt the nausea rise in her stomach.

"Ok then… answer me this… have I ever seen you naked?" Ruby asked as the woman before her looked bewildered.

"No but Joey has" Leisha stated wondering if this was some kind of con.

"Ok then… back of your left thigh, there is a scar about 4 inches long, you got that when we were kids and you were playing with me in the garden, you were pushing me on this little roundabout mum and dad bought me and you got some barbed wire caught in your leg.

Left hip at the bottom you have a tiny birthmark that looks like a stoned sheep, that's what we always called it anyway.

On your back you have mole in the centre of your shoulder blades; you had it checked for skin cancer about three years ago, not long before you met Joey.

You have a small dent in your skull just above your left eyebrow, you were teaching me to play hockey so I could get on the schools team and I smacked you in the head with the stick.

Your left middle finger is slightly crooked, you broke it when you punched some guy who was hassling me for weeks, you punched him straight in the face and broke your finger and his nose.

Just above your arse on the right hand side there is a scar, its really faint now but if you look closely you will see it, that's from when you sneaked out the house to see a boyfriend, I followed you and you caught me and took me home, you pushed me up and through the window but when you were climbing back through in you caught your back on the latch… we told dad I heard a noise and you were checking it out because we didn't wanna get caught sneaking out!

If you lift your hair up and look very closely at the bottom of your hair line you will see a very small tattoo, it says Lily 98, you got that done the week after mum died, you showed me and made me promise to never tell a soul and this is the first time I have broke that promise…. Its you Charlie, I know you're scared but it is you!" Ruby sighed, the tears streamed down her face as she watched the confusion lesson and the panic rise with each example she gave to prove she wasn't lying.

"Oh my god!" she sighed as she reached for the chair and sat, her face paled, she felt sick.

"So who are mum and… those people I have been living with?" she asked feeling the nausea rise from the pit of her stomach.

"Georgie is investigating it as we speak, don't worry she will work out what game they are playing" Joey spoke for the first time since Rachel had broken the news.

"So, what you're all telling me is… I'm Charlie?" she breathed deeply, she glanced as all faces in the room nodded meekly, each trying to contain their smiles.

"Wow, what the hell do we do with that? Why cant I remember, will I get my memory back, how long will it take, will I remember everything" Charlie's mind was spiralling out of control as all the questions flooded her mind.

"Ok Charlie, can I call you that or would you prefer I called you Leisha still?" Rachel asked nervously knowing if Charlie demanded to be called Leisha it would break Ruby and Joey's hearts.

"If Charlie is my real name then I guess I'm going to have to get used to being called that, aren't I?" Charlie gulped as she glanced at Joey who tried to smile supportively.

"Charlie, things like these are open and close things, I cant give you times or dates, there is a 95.9% chance you will regain your memory, there is no reason why if you regain some of it you wont eventually regain it all, its one of those things that will take time and patience" Rachel smiled soothingly.

"If you feel comfortable staying at home I would recommend it, being in your home with your family, surrounded by photos and smells, anything like that could trigger memories and to be honest, if you want your memory back that is going to be the best place for you, however if you wish I can arrange alternative accommodation, if you wish?" Rachel glanced at Charlie nervously as she sat quietly lost in her thoughts, she glanced at Joey and Ruby and noticed them both lost in their own thoughts, she could tell the strain this conversation was having on them both.

"No I think I want to go home, I like it there and it does feel safe, and like you said, if I'm going to try and get my memory back I need to be around my old things, that's if Joey and Ruby are ok with that?" Charlie turned to face the two women nervously and smiled shyly when she saw them both nodding happily.

…………………………….

The drive home had been a little awkward as all three women sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, contemplating what the future held and how difficult and important the next few weeks or months, even years would be.

Charlie sat in the passenger seat glancing at the brochures of how to deal with memory loss sat on her lap. "So let me get this right, Ruby you're my sister and your getting married to Aden, Joey is my err… well wife, Brett is her brother and he is dating Georgie?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you used to work with Georgie, when you took your maternity leave Georgie stepped in to the Senior Constable role until you returned" Joey smiled at her from the back seat.

"Wait maternity leave… oh my god I'm a mother, I have children??" Ruby couldn't contain her giggle at Charlie's mortified face.

"You gave birth to Lib and Jo gave birth to Rosco" Ruby cleared up for her.

"Wow, I don't look like I've had a kid… well I don't think so anyway" Charlie sighed as she lifted the bottom of her vest and inspected her stomach for stretch marks.

"Charlz, you were so huge when you were pregnant, you spent every possible minute trying to tone up after you had lib, I even remember you doing weight lifts using lib and Rosco, there is no wonder there is no evidence you've had a child" Ruby glanced in her rear-view mirror and smiled at Joey, this journey felt totally surreal to her.

"Wait, if we had one each then how can they be twins?" Charlie asked dumbly as she turned as much as her leg permitted and asked Joey directly.

"they biologically aren't twins, they were conceived at the same time, we found out we were pregnant at the same time, they started kicking at the exact same moment, we went into labour within minutes of each other, they were born just seconds apart…. They are in every sense of the word twins… only they cant be" Joey laughed as she saw the confusion on Charlie's face.

"Its ok, it will all come back eventually, don't worry about it ok, just take your time, we are both here for you" Joey smiled warmly as she placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Wait so I was a pig?" Charlie asked again shocked, she turned to glance at Ruby when she heard her snorting in laughter.

"Oh my god… Charlie just called herself a pig, I never thought I would see the day she admitted it!" Ruby smiled at her sister showing it was just jest.

"You were a cop, a very good one actually, a lot of people used to joke you were some kind of super cop" Joey smiled dreamily as she remembered the sight of Charlie in the uniform.

"Wow, I was a cop… that's weird because I hate cops, I mean mum and dad… erm those people always told me to be wary of the cops, that they were all bent and would double cross you for a dollar…. Guess they were scared someone would find me out" Charlie sighed sadly.

"Well that's us home" Ruby smiled as she pulled into the driveway, she laid a hand on top of Charlie's to try and ease her pain in someway, she grinned as she received a thankful smile.

She stood on the doorstep awaiting Joey to help Charlie up the steps.

"Come on Rubes, I need the toilet!" Joey whined when they finally caught her up.

"Welcome home Charlie, you have no idea how much this house has been missing you" Ruby smiled sadly as she opened the door and let her sister enter.

.


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N - ok people, onto the next hundred, i know this chapter is a bit long winded too but there isnt really anywhere to put a chapter break in it so you get another long chapter, dont be getting to used to it though!!**

**Dont forget to R&R or you wont be getting any more chapters from me... iv been writing for hours for you lot i want a little bit of love back for my hard work!!**

**Dont forget my reviews!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER 101

"So…" Ruby smiled awkwardly, they had been sat in the lounge for the past hour and had barely said a word to between them all, the silence wasn't uncomfortable but each woman wondered what the other two were thinking.

"Yeah" Charlie smiled back to her "I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in, I thought I knew who I was but obviously not… I have so many questions I don't know where to begin with them, I don't know how to deal with this, where I go next or what I'm supposed to even say or do" She frowned as she began to air her thoughts to the two women sat around the room. She glanced up at the picture above Ruby.

She looked at it intently, studying every inch of the image. It was taken on the wedding day, on her wedding day, it was Joey and Charlie stood on the pier, Charlie was infront looking up at the stars, Joey stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist, her head lay softly on Charlie's tall shoulder. They both looked up at the same section of the sky, although there wasn't much the small amount of face that was visible was lit up by the moon. In the background the moon lit silver strands across the face of the current.

She released the breath she was holding in and Joey looked at her questioningly "are you ok? Do you want to be alone for a while?" Joey asked hoping to not receive a positive answer but also not wanting to push Charlie too hard.

"I'm looking at that picture, that is you and me there and yet I cant stop thinking that its almost as if that day never happened, I mean I know it did because the evidence is right there but I don't remember a thing about it, its as if that day doesn't exist and that photo is someone's handy work at creating some perfect moment" Charlie frowned, she didn't want to hurt or upset the women she was becoming friends with but she also needed to talk about what she was feeling, all these thoughts were way too much for one person to deal with alone.

Ruby nodded sadly, she wanted to say something to make Charlie feel a little better but there were no words to say, I mean really what could she say... hey Charlz sorry you lost your mind but cheer up it will come back one day, how about… hey before you went and disappeared I lent you a thousand dollars and I want it back sis! She smiled at her thoughts and knew if the situation was slightly different she would have said it.

"It was perfect, I know you can't remember it, but you will in time" Joey tried to smile, she didn't want Charlie to see the hurt behind her eyes, she fought to hide it.

"But what if I don't, what if I always look at that picture and think… I just don't remember… what happens then, if it doesn't come back to me" Charlie sighed sadly, she didn't know whether she even wanted her memory back, she couldn't decide whether it was better to live a life she didn't remember or to live a life she hated.

"I know you will remember, that moment right there is etched in my memory and my heart and I know its on yours too" Joey stated sadly.

"But how do you know?" Charlie sighed; she wished things could just be easy for her.

"Charlie, that moment we thought we were alone, that isn't a posed picture that is one of those candid people holding a camera at the right moment. We were looking up at our star and thanking it for bringing us back together, I always knew we would grow old together but at that moment you smiled over your shoulder at me and told me that you were the happiest woman alive because you got to grow old with me and although you didn't want to lose a minute with me you couldn't wait to die in my arms a happy old woman, that's the moment I truly knew you were in love with me, I know it sounds stupid because we were already married but that moment was when our future was defined… I promise you will remember eventually, there is no way Charlie would forget that moment" Joey smiled sadly.

"So I really loved you then" Charlie smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, we were very much in love" Joey stated carefully not sure how Charlie felt about finding out she was gay and married to a woman.

They both turned when they heard Ruby snort from the couch. "Oh come on, that's understatement of the year… I have never known a couple have a honeymoon period for so long, I mean the moment Jo got back you two were like teenagers until the day you went missing" Ruby laughed as she remembered all the times she had walked in and witnessed things she really wished she hadn't.

"When Jo got back?" Charlie asked suddenly, she turned to Joey quizzically.

"Yeah I had to go away and work for three months, I work on trawlers and went to do a long haul" Joey stated carefully.

"And I let you leave? If I was that in love with you why would I let you leave me for three months" Charlie asked confused, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all some big joke and she was the punch line.

"I err, you didn't want me to but I had to… look its all in the past, none of that matters now its not worth thinking about" Joey stated hoping that the subject would be dropped, she hated thinking about the night Charlie tore her heart apart.

"So you loved me but you just upped and left me for a job?" Charlie's face was astonished, she didn't know whether to be angry or not. She couldn't remember the events but couldn't help but know that she would have been heart broken.

"It wasn't like that, its hard to explain, please just trust me its better left in the past" Joey stammered nervously, she didn't know what to do here, she didn't know how to get out of the hole she had dug herself into.

"Yeah right sure… must have been real true love for you to just abandon me" Charlie pouted a little showing she wasn't amused at this snippet of information.

"Charlie, you cheated on Joey, she left to get away from you for a while, yeah you were heartbroken but you understood that Jo needed space and time to heal and get over it before she came back to you, and she did, she forgave you and after time we all forgot about it because you were so happy together" Ruby sighed, she really didn't want to tell Charlie that she had cheated on Joey but she also wasn't prepared to just sit and let her sister lash out on Joey for something she caused and couldn't remember.

"Oh… I cheated… wow, I don't know what to say to that" Charlie was gob smacked.

"Its ok, like I said its in the past, we dealt with it and forgot about it" Joey lied, truth is she had never forgotten about it but with time the pain had weakened and now it just seemed like a bad dream she once had.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember why I did it or how I could have cheated on someone I don't even know who I cheated on you with but I'm sorry, you seem like a lovely person and you don't deserve that kind of treatment" Charlie was ashamed, she didn't know who she was anymore but she felt terrible for the pain she must have caused Joey, she had left her home and her friends for three months because of her actions, she was beginning to wonder whether she wasn't a very nice person.

"There is no apology needed, but thank you. Like I said it's in the past and it's not an issue anymore" Joey forced a smile, at least Charlie had apologised, that was something.

"So... who was she? Is she still around or did Joey kick her arse out of town" Charlie smiled showing that she didn't want the conversation to be so heavy anymore.

"It was a he… unfortunately he is still around, him and his little brother who I used to be with… they are both tools though, personally I think you were having some sort of mental breakdown and forgot all sense and reason" Ruby laughed before it dawned on her what she had said, she looked apologetically to Charlie who laughed it off nervously.

"So basically, I hurt Joey, the woman I loved… to sleep with a tool?" Charlie asked confused, Joey felt her heart break a little when she heard the word loved, past tense

"You were having trouble dealing with who you were, you loved me but you hated the idea of being labelled gay, it really freaked you out, some shit had hit the fan for us and we couldn't see each other, you were upset and went to sit at the beach, you'd been drinking and Hugo came over to say hi, he asked if you were gay and when he said the dreaded g word you freaked out, you wanted to prove to yourself that you weren't but all you did was prove to yourself you so are… were…. Are?" Joey fumbled, she didn't want Charlie stressing about their past and she also didn't want to hold any information back, what ever Charlie asked Joey would answer honestly and truthfully. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to just assume that because she knew she was Charlie things would return to normal, she knew she was Charlie but she didn't remember being Charlie.

Charlie looked nervously at Joey; she had no idea how to reply to her question. "I err… to be honest I don't even know who I am anymore never mind what I am… I just don't have the answers… I guess time will tell" Charlie sighed, she didn't want to give the woman false hope but she also didn't want to break her heart.

The silence fell across the room for a few moments, each woman falling into their thoughts as they pondered over how the next few weeks would pan out.

"Tell me about myself?" Charlie piped up not making eye contact with either of the women. Ruby glanced to Joey to see what she wanted to do, Joey nodded and smiled.

"What do you want to know?" Joey smiled, she had already promised herself she would be 100% honest to any of Charlie's questions, and she had to admit she looked forward to learning all about Charlie again.

"Do you have the rest of your life…? I think that's how long it will take to fill me in" Charlie laughed softly.

"I do, anything you want to know you just ask" Joey said trying to fight back her tears as she thought about all the times Charlie has promised her the rest of her life.

"ok… so… oh I don't know, do I like sprouts, what's my favourite flower, do I prefer sunset or sunrise, am I allergic to anything, do I have any annoying habits, do I have any enemies or best friends, my favourite drink, my favourite food, colour, band, movie… I want to know everything about me… or who I should be" Charlie sat excitedly glancing between the two women awaiting some answers, she couldn't help but feel like she was watching a tennis match as her head swayed from side to side waiting for one of the women to begin, she grinned when Ruby started.

"You don't mind sprouts you're not bothered by them, you'll eat them but wouldn't beg for them like you would with ice cream!" Charlie nodded glad for the small insight into her past.

"Favourite flower... I'm not sure, I would like to say roses but I don't think you have ever told me"

"Cactus" Joey smiled; glad she could fill in the spaces Ruby couldn't.

"Pardon?" Charlie asked amazed.

"You always said cactus was your favourite, you said they reminded you of yourself, prickly on the outside warning people not to get too close to you but smooth on the inside, you always used to say you were just like a cactus, low maintenance and easy to please" Joey smiled as she remembered the day on the boat when they had almost kissed and Charlie had confessed to her.

Ruby giggled "Sounds about right, you used to have a cactus when you were in cop training, when you came home I had killed it, you didn't talk to me for an hour" Ruby laughed remembering how pouty Charlie had been over it.

"You like both sunrise and sunset, although I think sunset was your favourite" Ruby stated as she tried to remember all the questions Charlie has submitted.

"Why sunset?" Charlie asked wondering when she had preferred sunrise.

"I know that one" Joey grinned "When I went away on the trawler you would watch the sun go down, you said that as the sun disappeared and kissed goodnight to the ocean it would kiss me goodnight for you too" Joey grinned as she remembered how sweet Charlie could be.

"I was a bit of sad romantic then was I?" Charlie grimaced at what she was being told; she looked confused at Ruby when she laughed.

"We can't tell you that, when you get that memory back and you remember us admitting that you were a sad romantic you will kill us" Joey laughed and nodded.

"The only thing your allergic to is me borrowing your salad dish, drove you nuts, Joey used to hide it from me so I wouldn't annoy you by using it, you have LOTS of annoying habits aswell" Ruby grinned, she was actually enjoying this, it was hard but she felt good remembering all these things about her sister.

"Such as?" Charlie groaned wondering what was coming next.

"Always complaining when I borrow your things" Ruby stated seriously.

"She complains because you give them back broken!" Joey laughed and Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, well what about that annoying thing she does when we do something for the first time in the house…. Remember first kiss, first coffee, first dinner, first make out, first delivery, first baby, first bloody pee!!" Ruby mimicked Charlie's voice making the other two women laugh.

"That does sound annoying" Charlie admitted grinning.

"Hey, it was endearing and very cute!" Joey argued.

"You would say that wouldn't you" Ruby laughed as Joey blushed a little.

"Oh and your jokes… very annoying and sad, I really hope this memory loss thing makes you forget those" Ruby giggled.

"Yeah ok I cant defend you on that, I'm sorry but your jokes are terrible… its not that they are THAT bad, it's the fact that you find them hilarious when no one else does and will sit and laugh at yourself for ages after you tell one" Joey smiled as she remembered all the times her and Ruby had taken the mick out of Charlie until she played the angry game at them which eventually always ended up in some kind of tickle fight or pillow fight.

"What else… oh enemies and best friends… well it sounds lame but you, Joey and I are all best friends, we call ourselves the bucktoneers, all for one and one for all! You have a few other friends in town, there was one or two people from the city you still talked to but you were one of those people that were hard to penetrate, you know what I mean? You had walls that would give the great wall of china a run for their money, but once you got inside those walls it's a different story… as for enemies where do you want me to start, there is of course Hugo who you loath, not surprising I mean he is a prick" Ruby giggled as Joey frowned at her

"Who else, well all the bad guys you put away which was a lot, hence why we dubbed you super cop, of course Robbo and you did hate Brett but then you kind of liked him and of course Angelo… but then you liked him too… oh Xavier, we all hate him… he's a bigger tool than Hugo" Ruby grinned.

"Xavier is Ruby's ex, her first true love… until she caught him with Aden's ex on our wedding day, now he's her mortal enemy, I wouldn't even talk to him or be pleasant because if she catches you, you will never hear the end of it!" Joey laughed as Ruby poked her tongue at her but in her mind she had to agree.

"Ok so why do I hate Robbo?" Charlie asked trying to remember the list of names Ruby reeled off. She felt Joey tense on the other side of the sofa and glanced at her expecting an answer, when she saw her pale face she felt a little guilty wondering what she had said wrong.

Ruby cleared her throat and smiled sadly and apologetically towards Joey. "Ok this one is going to be a bit of a long one…" Ruby glanced at Joey to make sure it was ok for her to continue and received a relived and thankful glance at Ruby for taking lead.

"So basically, Jo worked on a fishing boat with Aden, this creep worked with them and he took a liking to having a go at Jo …. Eventually things got out of hand and he…. Well he hurt her…. You being super cop flew to the rescue and saved her, sweeping her off her feet and making her fall madly in love with you" Ruby smiled trying to ease the tension that had forced itself into the room.

"What did he do?" Charlie asked her interest peaked.

"Erm… ok maybe this topic wasn't a good idea yet" Ruby stated racking her brains for a way to change the conversation to something lighter.

"Ruby please, I need to know these things, what did he do?" Charlie looked at Ruby and when she saw her mouth gaping speechless she turned to Joey who looked pale.

"Charlie, he did a lot of bad things to our family, to start with he… he raped me, he then threatened me to keep quiet, after you had got the ball rolling he kidnapped me and tried to drown me… luckily you were there to save the day" Joey smiled as she paused to calm her racing heart.

"he broke out of prison and he nearly killed Ruby when he kidnapped the kids, you found him by chance and to protect the kids you basically gave yourself to him at his mercy and he beat the hell out of you, he then kidnapped me and after making a move to kill me you came in to save me, that's how you ended up going missing, you went over board… anyway he turned to kill me too but Georgie and the summer bay's entire squad turned up to save me" Joey sighed as she felt her bottom lip tremble.

"Well I hope that bastard is doing a long stretch for what he did to you" Charlie felt gutted, she barely knew these women but as she heard what this man had done to them all she felt her blood boil.

"Georgie had to take him down, they didn't have time to pounce on him as they were too far away and there was no way he could be talked into stopping so Georgie took him out" Joey sighed, she felt awful when she remembered that, she hated herself for being so happy a person was dead.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm glad! He didn't deserve to live after all the pain he caused you" Charlie smiled warmly at Joey and Joey instantly felt a little at ease.

"White wine or lager, Joey's fishy soupy thing, blue, Savage Garden and although you would NEVER admit it, Titanic" Ruby grinned as she finished the list, she wanted the tension to be gone, she wanted conversation of that pig to be gone from their home.

"Fishy soupy thing?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah your favourite meal, oh Jo will you cook it for Charlie… PLEASE!" Ruby begged.

"Don't use Charlie as an excuse for Fishy Soupy" Joey laughed.

"Is it that good?" Charlie smiled.

"It's alright" Joey said bashfully.

"That there is a lie, it is heaven in a dish… oh please Jo, it may help get her memory back" Ruby teased softly.

"Oh ok, I will go out and get the bits tomorrow ok?" Joey laughed as Ruby jumped up triumphantly. "Charlz, I swear you love it, it is the sole reason you married her!" Ruby giggled.

"No it wasn't" Joey laughed.

"Oh right, well tell me, what was the reason Joey?" Ruby giggled when Joey blushed. "Oh right… had something to do with all those weird noises you two made every bloody night" Ruby laughed cheekily and watched as both women blushed.

"Wait Titanic!!" Charlie said glad for a change of conversation.

"Yeah, although Jo didn't ever know that… so sorry for breaking my promise" Ruby laughed.

"I'm not surprised I didn't tell her, I mean that is pretty damn embarrassing…. I mean titanic!" Charlie groaned as she started to think that she used to be a total dork.

"Excuse me, Titanic is an absolute classic, its an intense love story between two strangers, destined not to be together but somehow fate brings them together. Plus its about an amazing ship, I mean do you actually know the full story…"

"Ok Jo…. Can we save the pro titanic conversation for another time, preferably when I'm not here to listen to it and fall asleep from boredom, its not that good I mean look, I will write you a novel about it right now…. ship sets sail, hits iceberg, sinks, the end" Ruby laughed as Joey pouted.

"Oh come on admit it you love it, we used to watch it together all the time!" Joey grinned.

"correction, Charlie used to force me to watch it with you to keep you happy, that's why it was her favourite because you loved it so much and you light up when you watch it, like a child in a puppy shop… it is actually quite cute" Ruby laughed as Joey blushed.

"Maybe we should watch it then… you know maybe it will trigger some memories" Joey beamed happily at the opportunity to watch the film.

"Damn it, why did I have to open my mouth, ok if you cook fishy soupy thingy tomorrow then we can do family night and watch it ok?" Ruby groaned at the prospect for another four hours of her life wasted on that film.

"But I want left over's for lunch for the rest of the week!" Ruby stated when she watched Joey nodding frantically.


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N - First of all ROLMFAO at Filibuster, sensing some real hate towards Angelo there... dont blame him though blame the script writers for being useless and clueless!!**

**I heard a rumour of of a spoiler that joey is coming back with a girlfriend and charlie gets seriously jealous and takes it all out on Angelo... does anyone know if its true or not??**

**Heres your next chapter, i have been writing all day and have a few in the bag, i should warn you there are some things coming you really wont like but just keep in mind that i brought charlie back from the dead and the story WILL end with charlie and Joey together and you will be ok.... just dont hate me.... PLEASE!!**

**So Enjoy the chap and dont forget to reveiw, you know my catchphrase... more reveiws more posts lol, if i get enough i MAY JUST post the next chapter tonight for you all ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**____________________________________**

CHAPTER 102

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Joey spun around and smiled at Charlie, she had been so busy making sure the meal was perfect for her, she didn't even realise she was in the room with her.

Joey's eyes wandered down from Charlie's face, she kept telling herself not to, to wait until Charlie felt comfortable but she couldn't resist. She gasped when she took in the sight of Charlie's outfit, it wasn't anything spectacular, she was simply wearing a pair of stone washed skinny blue jeans that left the illusion that her legs went on forever; Joey however already knew this wasn't true, she knew exactly where those long slender legs led. The jeans pulled tightly over the cast around her ankle, it made them a little stiff but Charlie didn't really mind.

She also wore a plain tank top, it was white and showed off the honey colour tone to her skin, the bruises had began to fade now and Charlie felt a little more confident showing off her shoulders. Joey felt her breath halt in her throat as she noticed the subtle breasts peaking at her from the neckline of the tank. She pulled her eyes away feeling guilty as she felt the hormones rush through her body.

"Joey, are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned when Joey began to fluster.

"Yeah sure I just, you know… I'm sorry but you look beautiful" Joey blushed knowing she should be keeping her thoughts to herself but not being able to.

Charlie glanced down at herself confused, she had just thrown a pair of jeans and a tank top on, she was fed up of wearing baggy shorts. "Ok… I should say thanks… are you ok?" Charlie couldn't help but notice the pain behind Joey's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just… it doesn't matter, don't worry about, sit and relax, I know Rach said no alcohol with the pain killers but you haven't taken many today so would you like a glass?" Joey asked as she mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah, that would be lovely, Joey I understand, I'm sorry that my being here is hard for you and makes you uncomfortable, I will understand if you want me to go" Charlie said sadly, she didn't want to leave, she liked being in this house but she also didn't want to hurt her new friends.

"Why would I want you to go, don't be daft" Joey smiled nervously.

"You're obviously not coping well with seeing me around with all our history and… stuff…" Charlie sighed wishing she knew what that history was.

"Charlz, don't worry about it ok, tonight is a night of relaxing and having a good laugh with good people that we love" Joey smiled, she felt grateful when Brett entered the kitchen.

"Hey big bro, can you take over stirring while I go and get sorted, and can you ring George and tell her to leave right now or I'm locking her out for missing this meal" Joey smiled showing she wasn't really annoyed but desperately wanted everyone present.

"Sure sis" He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes, he never spoke a word but she heard what he was trying to tell her 'just calm down Jo, enjoy the fact she's here and everything will fall into place, relax'

She smiled thankfully at him and made her way to her en suite to grab a quick shower and change.

"So, Charlie, how are things, are you coping?" Brett asked as he smiled over his shoulder, his mum had taught both Joey and he to make this dish but he had to admit, Joey had it mastered.

"As well as can be I guess, I mean its hard and weird and awkward and frustrating and I have only known twenty four hours, I know the worst is yet to come, I don't know it's a weird feeling, like I'm a stranger to myself and so many people know me so well… its hard to explain" Charlie smiled half heartedly, she just wished she could turn her mind off and relax for a while without all the questions and musings milling around in her mind.

"To be truthful there isn't that many people who know you all that well, Joey and Ruby know you better than anyone, they are really the only two people you ever truly opened up to. You were a very complex person Mrs Buckton" Brett smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Wow that sounds weird, I mean I'm not 100% used to Charlie yet but Mrs Buckton sounds like your talking to someone else… I never realised I was a Mrs before… that's weird" Charlie frowned.

"Hey don't worry, its bound to be hard at first, you will get used to it and before you know it you will get your memory back and will be back to keeping us all out of trouble" he grinned.

"Yeah I suppose, I just feel a bit bad that all this attention is on poor Charlie who has no memory and what about Joey and Ruby, they are having to watch a stranger walk around inside the woman they both love so much, its not fair on them and it must be so hard" Charlie sighed, the more time she spent with every member of this family the more relaxed and homely she felt.

"Don't worry, look the rule of this family is we all look out for our own, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff we have pulled each other through. It's what this family does and we do it best so don't stress, just take some time and adjust yourself to things. I promise Jo and Rubes are taken care of" He focussed his attention on the pan and realised he had neglected to stir it continuously and panicked that Joey would throttle him if he ruined it.

He looked up and grinned when Ruby and Aden entered with Lib and Rosco. "Oh my god she put you in charge of stirring!!" Ruby asked with mock anger.

"Hey mum taught me to make it too you know, that's why I'm allowed!" Brett laughed before focusing intently on the pan determined to prove he was just as good as Joey.

"Hey sunshine, how are you feeling, did you manage the bath on your own?" Ruby grinned as she sat down opposite Charlie with Rosco in her hands.

"Not quite, I tried, I failed, and I gave in and washed! Sorry if I start smelling" Charlie tried to joke, she smiled as Ross turned and gave her a goofy smile.

"Hey you" she smiled nervously at him, she had been given chance of a small hold of Lib but so far she hadn't even spoken to the little boy.

Ruby loosened her grip on Ross as he crawled onto the table and focused on the woman in front of him. Ruby watched intently as the little boy stared at the woman with confusion, he knew it was his mum but he hadn't seen her for such a long time he doubted himself.

"Go on little man, its ok" Ruby soothed behind him, upon hearing her voice he crawled carefully towards the woman, he stopped at the edge and watched her, waiting to see what she did to him. He giggled outrageously when she jumped forward and began tickling him.

"What's going on?" Joey smiled as she entered the kitchen and caught her breath as she watched Charlie playing with their son, it tore at her heart strings and she had to mentally control herself from crying and ruining all the effort she had put into her appearance.

"Wow, Jo you look nice" Ruby smiled over her shoulder and grinned as Joey blushed, knowing she had been busted trying to impress Charlie.

Ruby returned her attention to Charlie who was sat watching Joey, she watched her for a few moments and she swore she hadn't even seen her blink.

"Charlz" Ruby whispered quickly. Charlie quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at Ruby guiltily.

"You ok?"

"Err… yeah fine… just… I'm fine, promise" Charlie finally managed to splutter. Ruby watched intently as she saw the tell tale signs of lust cross Charlie's face, things were going to get interesting around here if she was right.

"Hey guys, give me 20 seconds to change and spray and I will be with you…" Georgie shrieked as she ran through the kitchen causing confused looks and laughter all around


	103. Chapter 103

A/N

Here you go people, chap 103! my family is arriving today which means i have to give up my comfortable bed for the floor... really think im getting too old for handing out my bed to family members!! anyways, i will try and post atleast once a day but i guess we will have to see what happens, dont worry though i have plenty of chapters in the bag for you all, i was writing from 3pm till 2.30am so all be guilty of your slave labour lol.

Enjoy the chapter and dont forget to review. you know i love them and it will make me post more often ;)

R&R

AL x

___________________________________________________

CHAPTER 103

Joey had ushered everyone out of the kitchen once the food was ready. She allowed it to simmer slightly as she busied around the kitchen grabbing things from cupboards and drawers.

"Ok guys, dinners ready" Joey grinned; it felt like this was going to be the best meal of her life, a meal with her wife, albeit her hopefully temporarily forgetful wife, but it was Charlie none the less.

"Whoa Jo! No detail left out" Aden gasped as he glanced around the room that five minutes ago was just their kitchen, it now looked like some kind of lavish table in the guest dining room of a palace.

The table had been pushed more into the centre of the room to allow for everyone to sit comfortably, the black glass table mats sat infront of each chair standing stark from the texture of the wooden table, plates containing melon boats perched on top of them, each boat made carefully with love. Rows of cutlery lined on the table hinting that there would be more than the one course. The black wine glasses were sat waiting for each persons poisoning to be added. Even the two high chairs had been decorated up a little.

In the centre of the table sat an old silver candlestick, it was Charlie and Ruby's great grandmothers and had been passed down, it now sat in the centre of the table proudly holing three lit candles. Around the room held more candles, there must have been hundreds of them sat on every surface, lighting up the room subtly, their flickering soft and enticing.

"Wow… I think your in the wrong business" Aden smiled warmly, he couldn't believe the effort Joey had gone to, he hoped it didn't blow up in her face though.

After numerous compliments being thrown at her, Joey finally managed to get everyone seated, they tucked into their melon bowls as they discussed the days events, each telling tales from their day and enjoying the others company.

"Oh my god, this is AMAZING!" Charlie grinned as she swallowed the small taste of heaven she had just eaten.

"I told you didn't I…. it was your favourite food" Ruby nodded proudly as she tucked into her own.

"Correction, it still is my favourite food" Charlie grinned as she took another mouthful; she glanced at Joey who blushed happily.

"Joey, you have got to teach me how to make this" Charlie said finally finishing her last mouthful.

"She won't tell you… it's a Collins recipe and unless you're a Collins you can't know…. We've tried…. Loads" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"If everyone was making this then it wouldn't be this good would it" Joey grinned at herself, she knew how good she made this stuff.

"Oh come on, were family, I mean you're going to have to teach Lib and Ross one day" Charlie giggled as everyone else nodded.

"Oh just tell them Jo, mum wouldn't have minded!" Brett laughed at how eager his friends were to learn the recipe.

"No Brett… Collins only" Joey tried to hide her smile.

"Ok, well that means you can't make it anymore" Charlie grinned.

"What?? Why!" Ruby stated annoyed, it didn't matter if Charlie was playing or not… stating there would be no more fishy soupy thing was not something Ruby wanted to hear.

"Well… Joey isn't a Collins is she… aren't you a Buckton now? I mean we got married and I'm still Buckton as is Ruby… so assumably you are too?" Charlie asked more than stated.

"Well technically…" Joey started.

"Well then, no more for you then, you have to be a Collins" Charlie smiled.

"I'm not telling you!" Joey laughed at Charlie's attempt to emotionally black mail her.

"Hey how come I can't know, I'm your wife and the mother of your children, I demand to know, it's my right" Charlie grinned hoping her teasing was ok.

"You demand to know?" Joey laughed naughtily. "I'm pretty sure our wedding vows didn't include giving you my family's recipe" Joey grinned at how playful Charlie was being tonight.

"No but I'm pretty sure I remember there being something about honour and obey! That mean's you have to tell me" Charlie began to laugh but stopped when she realised she was in silence and every eye was on her.

"Ok is this where you tell me there is an axe murder stood right behind me and I'm about to get it" Charlie asked confused.

"You remember our vows?" Joey asked nervously, her heart beating at a mile a minute, she couldn't believe this was happening, Charlie was remembering.

"Err… isn't honour and obey kind of general vows… I just assumed we used those?" Charlie felt terrible after seeing all the joy and expect fall from the faces before her.

"Sorry wrong choice of words I guess"

"Hey no worries, we were just excited for you, you know if you want to hear your vows I can make it happen" Ruby smiled hoping she could lighten the conversation again.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Hmmm… good job I talked you both into the wedding filmer!" Ruby stated and the penny dropped for everyone else.

"Rubes, you're a genius!" Joey grinned.

"Yeah I know" Ruby laughed as she placed her hand over her bump "OK I think CJ is having a game of volleyball in here"

"CJ?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah, this little one, Charlie Junior" Ruby stated pointing at her bump with her spare hand, she watched as Charlie's mind began to tick behind her eyes.

"I named him or her after you" Ruby smiled as she saw Charlie try to cover her tears, she didn't know why she was crying but she felt so touched that Ruby would name her child after her.

"So these videos" Brett asked, Joey had told him all about the box of videos, photos and other old bits from Charlie and Rubies childhood.

He desperately wanted to see them having heard so much, he hoped this was his chance.

"Can we watch me?" Charlie asked shyly, begging with her eyes for a yes.

"Course we can, not tonight though, its titanic night! Ruby laughed as Aden, George and Brett sighed deeply.

"Why don't we watch those videos tonight, that's if Charlie wants to?" Joey smiled hopefully.

"Sure" Charlie smiled back then giggled as Aden, George and Brett jumped began clearing the kitchen up quickly so they could settle in for the night and watch movies of little Charlie's and Ruby's

***

"So this is where your hiding" Ruby smiled as she stepped beside Charlie who was silently looking up at the stars.

"Sorry I just needed some air" She smiled half-heartedly.

"Bit too much to take in?" Ruby asked, she sighed when Charlie nodded sadly.

"Hey, come here" Ruby pulled the woman into a hug, she didn't care that the woman she was holding wasn't really her sister more some misguided clone, she allowed her hand to stroke the taller woman's hair softly soothing her, she pulled away slightly and looked into Charlie's blue eyes.

"Charlz, you cant control this, you've just gotta go with the flow and hope everything comes back, if it doesn't we will still work things out ok, if you just relax it will help it come back to you" Charlie nodded sadly at her sisters words.

"I'm just so damn confused about everything, I know that was me on those videos I felt that it was me, I knew it deep inside but I just can't remember, I don't remember any of it and it scares me at how many things I actually don't know about myself"

Ruby pulled the woman back into her and hugged her as she sobbed.

"Ok new game plan, tomorrow is a day off, no more trying to force your memory back, tomorrow we are going to chill and have fun, no drama, no stress, no memories just a few drinks on the bucktoneer." Ruby grinned at her genius idea.

"Where is that?" Charlie asked, she hadn't really ventured out of the house much but she didn't know where the pub was.

"It's the boat, I bought you it for a wedding present, well dad paid for it but It was from me, we used to do family card nights and drinks out on it… come on say yes it will be fun" Ruby pleaded and giggled happily when she nodded.


	104. Chapter 104

A/N - Hey guys... im back!! sorry about that, the last four days have been totally manic for me, i have been all over the north east with my family amusing my cousins two kids while they were down from scotland to visit, i am battered and bruised all over... why is it american rides at theme parks are always kept in good condition and they do everything they can to make the rides comfy... NOT IN ENGLAND! i have bruises all over my knees from stupid english rollercoasters who dont see the appeal of padding between the legs no instead they put rigid plastic and metal...!! damn idiots!

I have been like a kid, we went to this maze place on friday and i fell asleep for 2 hours in the car on the way home... i havent done that since i was like thirteen!! oh well never mind... its been killing me not being able to post HOWEVER the silver lining is i now have enough ideas for maybe another 40 or so chapters lol. i have been seriously brain storming and although the idea seriously amused me... there wont be a car crash that makes charlies memory come back and joey lose hers... i thought it was funny as hell but i cant do it to you guys, i dont think you could take something like that lmao.

So here is your next chapter, i have to pop out for half an hour but then i will be back to proof read a few more chaps to post then i will be writing writing writing.... hope everyone is ok and none of you have missed me too much.

To everyone who complained my a/n's were too long... then complained because i shortened them.... is this long enough for you? or would you like them longer? you lot are too hard to please!! anyways i must pop, wanna get back and get some of these plot lines on paper... just so you all remember, after the bomb shell that is coming in a chapter or two.... charlie and joey are back to being naughty in the chaps i am up to writing... just so you dont all panic when the bomb shell comes lol.... or am i lying?? who knows with me hey?

Anyway enjoy the chapter and sorry again about my 4 day dissappearence, but i think it killed me more than you lot! i really really wanted to post a new chapter lol.

Dont forget my reviews, you know i love them!!

_________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 104

"Today has been amazing" Charlie smiled as she lay on the deck of the boat. "I can't believe I half own this thing, do I even know how to drive it?" She glanced up at her deck buddies.

"Erm you drove it once with me stood behind you but that's it, I can teach you if you really want to learn" Joey smiled awaiting the polite negative she always received when she had offered to teach Charlie.

"Maybe I will take you up on that sometime, I mean what's the point in owning a boat if I can't use it" she grinned cheekily.

"Right that's us all tidied up, are you guys coming back to the house, we have to feed the boys and the twins will be ready for picking up" Ruby smiled as she and Georgie came up from the cabin.

"Sure, ill go get the twins if you sort dinner" Joey smiled, she had a wonderful day relaxing on her boat with her two girls and George, it felt like heaven although it was almost hell not being able to kiss and touch Charlie, but she held out hope that once her memory returned they could get back to being all loved up.

"Hey ill grab dinner, it's about time I contributed" Charlie grinned.

"What about the foot?" Ruby asked.

"Oh err….you wait outside and pick me up?" Charlie offered and grinned when Ruby nodded.

***

"Charlie hey!" Charlie spun around to the unknown voice.

"Erm hi" she said politely.

"Martha, sorry it's easy to forget… oh err I mean… ok let's start again?" Martha asked nervously wanting to slap herself for being such an idiot, she smiled when Charlie nodded.

"Hey Charlie, I'm Martha, I was married to your partner" Martha watched as Charlie looked visibly shocked.

"You and Joey were married?" Charlie couldn't quite believe what she had heard.

"What? Oh no, I meant your cop partner, Jack Holden" Martha felt ridiculous; she looked like an absolute fool.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I don't remember, its err… easy to forget" she mimicked Martha's earlier statement finding her quite cute and harmless.

After a few more pleasant words she had ordered the food and was sat waiting.

"Oh my god Leash!" Charlie's head whipped up as she heard the name, the panic rose in her when she heard the voice.

"Stace, hey! What are you doing here?" Charlie felt sick; this was all she needed, a connection to her mum, or the woman who pretended to be her mum.

"I'm just spending a few days on the coast, I'm staying at the caravan park, more importantly what the hell are you doing here, you don't call you don't write, you vanished!" Charlie felt her throat dry out as she realised she was stuck in a catch twenty two.

"Charlie your foods ready" Leah smiled over at her friend; she had popped round to say hello once she had heard the news taking round her bay famous lasagne and Charlie had instantly liked her and spent time getting to know her again. Ruby had explained that they used to live with Leah and her son until their family began to rapidly expand.

"Charlie? Why is she calling you Charlie?" Stacey asked wondering what the hell Leisha had gotten herself into.

"Erm… look are you free for dinner? We could meet back here and I will explain everything" Charlie asked nervously, she wanted to contain this situation as quickly as possible.

"Yeah sure, an hours time ok?" Stacey smiled hopefully but glad to see her friend again.

"Yeah, listen until I explain tonight, don't tell a soul you have seen me, I mean don't tell ANYONE not even mum and dad, promise me?" Charlie begged her friend who nodded nervously. She grabbed the food order and waved as she left and jumped into the awaiting car where Ruby sat singing and dancing to the radio causing Charlie to laugh.

"Hey guys, I'm meeting a friend for dinner tonight so I've gotta cancel, sorry it just came up" Charlie announced nervously feeling awkward about meeting a friend from her Leisha days. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her 'family' but she needed to make sure Stacey understood the situation and didn't tell everyone where she was.

"Oh ok, is everything ok?" Joey asked wondering who Charlie could be going out for dinner with, feeling a sense of panic that she was going on a date; she roughly pushed it to the back of her mind thinking she was ridiculous for thinking Charlie would be dating already.

"Yeah fine, just need to sort a few things out" Charlie smiled nervously, she really didn't want her mum to find out where she was, her mum or what ever that woman had been to her.

***

"Hey" Charlie greeted Stacey as she approached the table she was sat at.

"Hey you, come on sit and spill" Stacey smiled, she had missed her friend.

"It's going to take a while! Let's order first" Charlie said hoping to gain some time before she had to explain something she still hadn't gotten her own head around.

***

"Ok Leisha, its been half an hour and so far you have avoided telling me what's going on… come on put me out of my misery" Stacey complained and caused a grin from Charlie.

"Ok, are you sitting comfortably?" Charlie asked as her mouth dried.

"Stop stalling Andrews!"

"Ok… where do I start…?" Charlie felt nervous about how her friend would accept her news.

***

"Oh my god!" Stacey stated for the tenth time within a few moments.

"Yeah, try saying that a few hundred more times and you will be somewhere near where I am!" Charlie tried to laugh but failed, she still had so many thoughts rushing through her head and recapping it for her friend had created more questions.

"Ok so you're not Leisha, your Charlie?" Stacey summarised.

"Yup, and I have a whole family, married with kids!" Charlie sighed; it was good to talk about the situation with someone other than her family, someone who was away from the situation and unbiased.

"Wow, bit of a shock, think we could do with some drinks" Stacey smiled to show her friend her support, it was hard to take but she couldn't do anything about it other than show her support to the beautiful brunette sat opposite her.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

***

Joey and Ruby giggled as they entered the surf club, they walked straight to the bar and ordered two beers, one alcoholic the other not so alcoholic. They perched on the edge of the stools by the bar and Joey giggled when she had to help Ruby up.

They fell into a conversation, laughing happily to each other, after dinner they had decided to grab some time away and de-stress a bit more, Georgie and Brett had offered to baby sit while Aden was out doing a job for Alf.

Joey was interrupted from her conversation by a laugh she recognised; she would know that laugh anywhere! She looked to the source of the sound and felt her heart stop at the sight that met her eyes. Noticing the sudden paleness of Joey's face Ruby turned to see what she was missing and felt her head swim.

_Who the hell is that woman Charlie is with, she's attractive, very attractive actually, her hands are practically all over Charlie… she should be arrested for indecent gestures in public!_

_ Look at the way she's looking at Charlie, she wants her, oh my god Charlie is on a date, I get my wife back and find out she has amnesia and now I find out she's bloody dating. Oh my god what do I do, do I go and say hello, do I ignore them, do I cough really loudly and draw attention to myself, see how Charlie reacts. _

_That bitch just held Charlie's hand, Charlie didn't even pull away, what the hell is going on here, this is a nightmare, I want my wife back, I want my life back, I feel sick, I've gotta get out of here, oh my god look at the way Charlie is laughing at her, she's flirting with her, it is a date! I can't watch this, I can't… oh my god I think I'm going to be sick._

Joey jumped from her stool and ran from the club, before she realised she was at home, locked in her bedroom crying. Her entire body wracked with her sobs. She feels totally crushed at the images replaying in her mind like a miniature movie. What the hell was she supposed to do with this? How was she supposed to react to this, she never once saw this coming and now it had it had knocked her sick.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her bedroom door opening carefully, the soft creaking echoing into the room.

"Rubes not now please, I need a moment alone" Joey sighed trying to not let the sobs consume her, her voice was full of pain and anger, hurt and betrayal.

"It's me Jo" Joey jumped as she heard Charlie's voice.

"Look I saw you run out, I spoke to Rubes that was Stacey a friend from when I was at ho… when I was Leisha, I bumped into her earlier and we were catching up. Joey that wasn't a date it was just two friends catching up" Joey nodded sadly as she listened to the words, she felt foolish now but she couldn't help replaying Charlie and 'Stacey' flirting with each other.

"Sorry" Joey mouthed sadly.

"Hey don't apologise, I'm sorry you got so upset" Charlie smiled at her. "Do you really think I'm in a place for dating right now? I mean what would I say if they asked what I do…. Erm I don't know I don't remember…. Where did you grow up…? I don't remember… When's your birthday…. I don't remember! Come on how lame would I sound!" Charlie grinned when she saw Joey laugh a little, she was glad she could light up the face of the beautiful brunette laid sadly on the bed before her.

"August eighth" Joey smiled "Your birthday, August the eighth" Charlie grinned in return "wow I have a birthday now, guess its official, I'm alive!"

"I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just this is hard for me too" Joey sighed, the last thing she wanted to do was control the situation and make out like she was the person hardest done by, she knew that wasn't true but it was hard for her and she couldn't deny that fact.

"I know, I'm sorry, why don't I shout you lunch tomorrow to make up for upsetting your night, Ruby is downstairs too she's a little bit distraught, you may wanna go down and let her know your ok before she freaks out and forces her self into labour or something" Charlie grinned glad that things were cleared up.

"Ok, thanks" Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie, she mentally slapped herself, Joey Buckton… quit with the loving looks!


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N**

**Ok guys, chapter 105!! So you all want charlie to get her memory back? thats not going to happen for a little while but there is a reason, im not just being mean... i need her to not be charlie for a while.... dont worry, she will be back... i promise!!**

**So your ALL going to hate me when you read the last part of this chapter, no you really are so i guess i will just sit and wait patiently for the abuse to come through, if i get enough abuse i may just post the next chapter for you.... **

**Cant believe we have 700 reviews, what the hell! thats like some sort of unofficial, written olympic medal! thanks guys, it means alot to me, i guess the record (i have no idea if it is but i certainly havent seen any other fics with as many reveiws) will be getting broken constantly because i have so much more for you all, including colleen playing netball.... yeah i know the images it conjures up are classic!!**

**So here is your chapter, enjoy it, love it as much as i do... and feel free to hate me in your reveiws but just coz i already have over 700 doesnt mean i dont want anymore... send them my way and you will get atleast one more chapter tonight!!**

**AL x**

**__________________________________________**

CHAPTER 105

"G'day!" Charlie smiled up at Joey as she entered the diner. "How was work?" she smiled happily, she didn't know why she was happy but it just felt like a good day.

"Erm ok, little stressful" Joey admitted as she dumped herself down on the chair and scanned the menu.

"Hey what's wrong, are you still mad at me for last night?" Charlie felt the panic rising that one dinner with a friend could have messed up her friendship with Joey.

"Hey I'm not mad at you, not at all, its just… well today would have been our first anniversary, this time last year we were getting married and I never would have guessed right now we would be sat here in this situation" Joey felt herself tear up again.

"I'm sorry I don't remember, I really am, I hate seeing how much this is taking out of you" Charlie tried to sooth her friend, she really did feel awful, she wished so much there was something she could do to take away the younger girls pain.

"Hey Charlie Brown!" Charlie glanced up to see Stacey smiling down at her.

"Oh hey! Stacey this is Joey, my err… well my wife, Jo this is Stacey my friend" Charlie introduced them and watched as they both said a painfully polite hello to each other.

"Well there is a sentence I never thought I would hear coming from your lips" Stacey grinned and Charlie tried to laugh but felt awful at Stacey making jokes while Joey felt so down.

"Well, I guess now you're married I have no chance" Stacey winked flirtily at Charlie before she wandered towards the till to order. Charlie glanced at Joey and noticed the hurt look on her face.

"She was joking, come on she's straight and I'm… god knows what I am I bloody don't I don't even know who I am" Charlie smiled sadly.

"She wants you" Joey stated knowing she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah well... I'm not on the market, I'm being refitted at the moment" Charlie smiled as she rubbed Joey's hand as it rested on the table.

"Why don't we go and watch a film or something, take your mind off what today is, I know its not exactly a romantic anniversary but doing anything else would be a little weird" Charlie smiled hoping she could cheer Joey up a little.

"I think I'm just going to go for a walk and clear my head, will you be ok to get home?" Joey asked, she knew Charlie had gotten used to the pot on her leg fairly quickly but didn't just want to leave her stranded.

"Yeah ill be ok, will you?" Joey almost felt hope when she saw the glimmer of concern in Charlie's eye before she reminded herself it was just a friendly concern.

She left the diner feeling defeated and lousy. She walked along the beach line, looking out at the sea wishing things were different; this was not how she imagined spending their first anniversary, walking alone on the beach wondering if she would ever get her life back.

She had always planned on kidnapping Charlie for at least a long weekend and going out sailing, they would get Rubes and Aden to baby-sit so they could just sunbathe and talk and more importantly make love as and when they pleased. She frowned as she imagined it in her head, she so longed for a tiny piece of the connection she once had with Charlie, she longed to be able to kiss her, to wipe loose hair from her face when it fell, to sooth her the way she used to but now would be deemed inappropriate. She longed to just hold her on days like today when she felt down, she longed for Charlie.

She made a detour and ended up at Charlie's cross, she sighed as she thought about all the times she had cried over Charlie being dead, now she didn't know whether that was the better option or not. She felt sick thinking like that but this pain was much worse than the pain of not seeing her wife.

She decided to take a walk around town and before she knew it she was strolling through the woods beside the caravan park. She walked to the edge and walked along the fence line, she walked about a mile before turning and heading back, she decided she would pop in on Miles and Kirsty while she was so close and have a coffee, they were such a bubbly couple they had to be able to cheer her up a little bit.

After a about fifteen minutes she drew close to the vans, she heard voices and tried to zone them out not wanting to eavesdrop on someone's conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought this is what you wanted"

"You thought I wanted to sleep with you?!"

"Yes, I mean we've always had this thing but I always thought you were straight, now I know your not I cant see why we shouldn't be together… come back inside and we will see where it leads"

"I'm not into women!"

"You're married to a bloody woman Charlie!"

"No I used to be, I'm not now, that's who I was before I'm not that person now!"

Joey felt her heart break for the millionth time that year, she didn't know whether she was hearing things, whether her mind was playing tricks on her. She edged forward towards the source of the argument and felt sick when she saw Charlie stood glaring at Stacey. She already knew it was Charlie, she would know her voice anywhere but to actually see her sent a bolt of pain directly to her heart.

"So you're saying you don't want me?" Stacey asked flirtily hoping to sway her mind.

"No I don't, I don't want any woman why cant you understand that" Charlie said exasperated she spun around to leave when she heard some twigs break and saw Joey speeding away, she knew there was no chance of catching her with the cast on her foot.

"Gimme a lift home will you, please" Charlie stated angrily, she wanted to punch something right now, why did everything have to keep fucking up.

She stepped out the car as she saw Joey running along the beach, she rushed to the front door and tried to run through to the kitchen hoping to intercept Joey, she walked straight past Ruby and Aden who were lounging on the settee watching a movie, they shouted hey but didn't receive a response.

"Joey, will you just wait!" Charlie tried to step in the way of Joey as she bee lined for the door hole.

"What the hell for Charlie!" Joey's voice was full of anger, so much so that Charlie flinched.

"Hear me out, please" Charlie begged, she knew Joey wouldn't hurt her but she felt sick inside as she entered into an argument knowing they usually ended with her taking a beating.

"No need, I heard you loud and clear!" Joey snapped bitterly.

"It's not like that, look I'm confused, I have no idea what is going on here!" Charlie pleaded with Joey to listen.

"Yeah obviously, so confused your announcing to anyone that will listen that I was just some phase you went through before you lost your mind and saw sense!" Joey was determined not to let Charlie see her cry and know how broken she felt.

"Joey I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

"Well that's how I took it Charlie!"

"Please will you let me explain" Charlie pleaded again, she just wanted to fix this whole mess.

"No explanation needed, I've already heard what you think of me, of our marriage, of our history!" Joey spun on her heel and jumped when she saw Ruby and Aden stood behind her watching the argument intently.

"Jo what's going on, are you ok?" Ruby asked as she rushed to Joey's side seeing the pain and anger in her eyes she worried her, Joey shrugged her touch off and stormed past her, she took two steps and came back down.

Joey glared at Charlie, she felt sick; she was disgusted that this woman she loved so much could betray her so easily.

"Happy Anniversary! We're getting a divorce!"


	106. Chapter 106

**A/N -So im a little suprised, when i thought up this storyline i thought oh my god they are going to find out where i live and come beat me up, i imagined newspaper articles reading "writer beaten with sticks by bunch of lesbians because she wrote a divorce" and i have to admit although a little worried the idea did make me laugh. **

**I havent had any hate mail yet, guess cimbetau has fallen off the face of the earth, could always rely on her for hatemail... oh well guess i will just have to live with the pleasantries!!**

** - what can i say, im innocent, i told you that right? like i keep telling everyone... what fun is a story without heart ache and drama... how boring would joey returns, forgives charlie, make up, get married, have kids, live happily ever after - you all would have stopped reading about 100 chapters ago (ha how cool does it feel to say gave up 100 chapters ago!) but seen as im posting this RIGHT NOW for you as you requested so nicely..... can i have another chap of say cheese... oh yeah what type of cheese are we talking here... like chedder.... wensleydale or smelly cheese like stilton??**

**FiliBuster - Dont do that, i wouldnt want you to hurt yourself!! i promise things will get better soon... i give you my word (does the brownie promise sign) i can still that cant i... i mean yeah sure i left like a million years ago but that doesnt stop my brownie promise abilities does it??**

**Gunni - Im getting close to my 1000, come on your lagging, where are our updates of Lifeline, i miss it!!**

**Author W - What can i say, bad days get worse... walked into any walls lately? still LMAO at you!**

**Summer009 - LMAO, what you want me to get Joey to run her over in the car or something, little bit mean, as if i would hurt charlie!! never in a million years.................**

**PMCC - im not giving too much away here but if i said you were wrong i would be lying lol. Joey wont take off she has two kids to look after, she wouldnt abandon the twins!! but everything else your thinking is pretty much right! **

**So, here is your chapter... hope my A/N was satisfactory... *rolling eyes at those complaining!!* so enjoy... got about 10 more chaps already written so the more reveiws the more you get to read hee hee.... **

**ENJOY & R&R**

**AL x**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER 106

It had been an hour since Joey's parting words, she had stormed upstairs. Charlie, Ruby and Aden had been left to sit on the couch listening to her slamming and banging around upstairs. The three of them were speechless, they didn't know what to say or do, Ruby thought about checking in on Joey but as she was about to rise Charlie sighed and jumped up, she headed upstairs and knocked weakly on the door.

"Go away!" Joey's voice sounded weak but angry and it tugged on Charlie's heart strings, ignoring her demand she opened the door slowly, she didn't yet step into the room, she just glanced in.

It was the first time she had seen the room that she shared with Joey, she hadn't yet ventured in there. She allowed her eyes to take in all of the surroundings, the pictures that hung on the walls. She entered the bedroom and walked on auto pilot to her side of the bed. She perched on the edge of it and picked up the photo on what was once her bedside table.

She looked at it longingly, willing her mind to return instantly, she deflated when after a few moments it hadn't. She carefully replaced the picture of Joey in her wedding dress on the bed side table and allowed her body to flop onto the bed.

Joey watched her intently, she saw the tenseness in her whole body as she picked up the picture of her, she watched as Charlie's shoulders dropped defeated after a few moments of silence. Now she was laid on the bed next to her staring at the ceiling tearfully.

"Joey, I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know who I'm supposed to be or what I'm supposed to feel. I don't want to hurt any of you by not becoming the person I used to be, I never wanted to hurt you" Charlie's words struck straight to Joey's heart with a knife.

"I don't blame you Charlie, you never asked for this and I know that my Charlie is inside you, somewhere deep down and I know she wouldn't let you hurt me even if you wanted to but this just isn't working… I'm fighting for a marriage with the ghost of my wife" Joey allowed her tears to fall after fighting them for so long.

Charlie tried to fight the urge but found her thumb carefully wiping away the tears pooling underneath Joey's eyes. She allowed herself a few moments to just watch her, to admire her beauty.

"I think I should go, ill find a motel or a bed and breakfast somewhere till I sort things out" Charlie sighed as she began to move, she halted when she felt Joey's touch on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere; this is our home, your home! I'm not going to let you go out there alone, plus I don't want the twins to lose you again, I know you don't remember yet but you're their mother. Please Charlie, stay" Joey begged, it was already hard enough but the thought of not seeing Charlie everyday, she just knew that would kill her all over again.

"It's too hard" Charlie stated almost inaudible.

"Only if we make it, please Charlie" Joey's stare was so intense it made Charlie's heart flutter a little. "Stay?" Joey pleaded once more, satisfied when Charlie nodded in agreement.

They rested back on the pillows and lay in a content silence. Both women listening to the other breathing, realising how close their bodies were and the feelings it caused inside of them.

"This feels so weird, I mean I know you've been in the house for a few days but having you back on this bed, its almost surreal" Joey sighed.

"I'm really sorry all of this is happening, I know it's hard for me… I cant even comprehend how hard this must be for you… but just so you know, that thing you witnessed, she came onto me, I never led her on I mean I didn't even know she felt like that about me" Charlie sighed, she knew she didn't need to explain herself but she wanted to, she wanted it to be clear in Joey's mind.

"I can't blame her, you're a very easy person to fall in love with" Joey smiled sadly.

"Do you still… I mean… never mind" Charlie closed her eyes feeling foolish for even thinking about bringing that up when she had just broke this woman's heart.

"With every breath I take, I know your not my Charlie anymore but your still Charlie, I will always love you, your etched in my heart and soul and it will stay like that for an eternity, I love you so much that I cant trap you into a marriage you made when you were a different person even though all I want to do is spent my life with you, spend everyday making you happy and making you laugh and smile" Joey stated, falling silent when the full impact of the days events hit her.

"I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologising, it's not your fault, your not to blame… its just… I don't know, its life!" Joey stated almost angrily at how fate had toyed with her life so much.

The silence returned and they both lay looking at the image on the wall facing them. "I don't even know how to explain how I feel, there's this bond with Ruby and although I don't really know anything about her I know I care about her so much and I have this urge to protect her. I guess it's my body reacting to her being my sister even though my mind's not aware of the fact. It's the same with the kids, I feel so much love towards them but its like I don't understand why, I don't remember anything about them before I came home." Charlie sighed, all the thinking and toying with her thoughts hurt her mind. Joey listened intently glad that she got to get inside Charlie's mind for a moment, glad that Charlie trusted her to be open with her.

"And with you… oh I don't know Joey, I feel towards you like I feel towards Ruby, there are feelings there but I think they are more to do with the love, respect and compassion you have shown me since that day you brought me home. No one has ever treated me like that and I think that's where my feelings are coming from. I can't say who I used to be because I just simply don't know but the person I am now… I don't understand how I can be gay, I don't understand how I could love a woman and be satisfied and content with one, the idea alone scares the hell out of me and confuses me, I mean obviously I didn't have a problem with it because we were married but I don't feel that anymore and it scares me" Charlie turned to face Joey who's eyes streamed.

"I do love you, I don't know how or why, I don't understand what is happening here but I know I do love you but I'm just not that Charlie anymore and I hate that I am hurting you this much" Charlie's tears joined joeys as they silently fell against the bed.


	107. Chapter 107

A/N - Ok guys, sorry but this is your last one for a couple of hours, well atleast an house, im trying to proof read the chapters i already have written so i can focus on writing some more instead of having to stop and start so i can post new chaps for you... all im going to say is the chap im proof reading right now involves charlie in leather...... i know..... nice images!!

So here is your next chapter, after this one things will start getting a bit lighter, i mean there is one or two minor bumps in the road but they are strategically placed so our girls can show the other they care even if they wont admit it... anyway thats all im giving you, you will just have to sit and read.

Just thought i had better ask, is anyone getting bored with this fic yet, i mean we are nearly at 110 chapters and i dont wanna spend all my time writing if people are starting to lose intrest?? let me know in your reveiws please!!

So here you go, im gonna go and do some proof reading, think i should maybe get myself a beta to do it for me.... i know how lazy but would give me more time to write lol. so here we go... the end of Jarlie OR IS IT!!

Lomac - i love the fact i pressed the add chapter button and got your reveiw saying post more now.... look how obedient i am, jumped too straight away, btw noticed the charlie vids on youtube.... your a legend! i missed the first week she came into and have been looking for the uploads, your a star so for that i dedicate this chapter to you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Charlie if you could just sign on this line please" Morag pointed to the line as she handed the paperwork to her step daughter. She smiled sadly when Charlie's signature was complete; she pushed the file towards Rachel.

"Girls are you really sure?" Rachel asked sadly, the last thing she wanted to do was sign the divorce papers but Joey and Charlie were adamant they no longer wanted to be married. She frowned when they both nodded, she scribbled her name.

With Charlie's amnesia a medical signature was needed to assure that Charlie was of sound mind to make the decision. Rachel didn't really think they should be divorcing so soon but she also knew that Joey would still be part of Charlie's life and would still look after her and aid her recovery.

"Ok Joey, just your signature then we are all done" Morag smiled sadly at the broken woman infront of her showing her support, she didn't know who her heart went out to most.

Joey placed the nib of the pen on the page, she glanced at Charlie's signature and allowed her mind to wander, how could Charlie not remember her but still remember her signature. She glanced towards her wife for the last time.

As the pen almost automatically formed the name Joey Buckton on the page her tears begin to flow, she sobbed as she removed the pen and realised she was no longer married to her soul mate. She rose from the chair defeated, she didn't care that all eyes in the room were on her.

Charlie flinched as the sound of the door banging behind Joey reached her. She felt sick at what had just happened she had wanted to be there to console her friend over their divorce but she had fled distraught.

"Ill go and check on her" Ruby rose sadly.

"No it's ok Ruby, I will go" Charlie stated as she stood up, she didn't know why but she needed to know that Joey was safe; she needed to console her and take away her pain.

"I think you've done enough Charlz" Ruby snapped, she wished she hadn't, she knew she couldn't blame her sister, its not as if she asked to lose her mind but she couldn't believe she had just let Joey divorce her like that without a fight.

"Ruby I'm sorry, Joey wanted the divorce I couldn't deny her that right!" Charlie felt terrible.

"No but you could have tried! You could have tried to love her again, you could have tried to get her to wait till your memory returned… you know what Charlie, you may be a different person now but deep down your still the same old coward, you still run away from things you don't understand and hide yourself away from the world… if you don't care enough about our family then maybe you should just piss off and go back to your other family!" Ruby was shouting, she didn't want to shout, she didn't even mean what she was saying but she couldn't stop herself. She saw the pain in her sister's face as each word that fell from her mouth slapped her hard across the face.

"Charlie… I did… I'm so... you know I didn't mean that!" Ruby pleaded with her eyes for some sign that her sister didn't hate her.

"You did mean it and your right, I don't deserve the family I have, I'm sorry Ruby.. I'm going to find Joey and check on her" Ruby fell into Aden's embrace the moment she lost sight of Charlie through the door, she looked so empty and broken as she left, totally emotionless.

***

It had been over six hours since the papers had been signed, Charlie had looked everywhere, she went to the house only to find Brett and Georgie babysitting the twins, neither had seen Joey but promised to txt or call Charlie the moment they saw her, she checked the diner and the surf club, the station, the hospital, the jetty, she searched every location she thought Joey may be but so far she hadn't even caught a glimpse of her.

She walked sadly along the beach; she removed her shoes and allowed the smallest of smiles to play on her lips at the feel of the sand beneath her toes, darkness was now upon her yet the sand still kept its heat from the day's sun.

She couldn't explain the feeling she had right now, she felt totally empty and devastated. She was so confused, she didn't know Joey, she didn't love Joey, she didn't want to be with Joey but somehow the thought that Joey wasn't hers tore through her soul and ached her heart.

She angrily brushed away the stray tear that rolled across her cheek. She glanced up at the sky ready to scream to the heavens to give her a break when she noticed the figure slumped on the floor.

It wasn't obvious through the dark haze but she knew it was Joey, she couldn't explain how but every nerve in her body told her it was. She slowly walked towards her, wracking her brains for some sort of speech to say to her, she didn't find any.

She stood and looked at the fragile woman sat before her leant against a concrete cross. She fought her mind to think of something to say but she couldn't find a word.

She watched at Joey shivered silently, she looked a mess, her face was red and tearstained, her hair matted from the breeze of the day. Her clothes were crumpled and damp in places. Charlie removed her coat and offered it to Joey who looked up noticing her for the first time.

"Hey" Joey's voice was a croak.

"Hey stranger" Charlie smiled sadly, she offered the coat again and Joey reluctantly took it, wrapping it around her shoulders before she leaned back on the cross.

"You ran off" Charlie stated dumbly as she sat on the sand beside her, cuddling into her knees.

"Yeah sorry, didn't really feel like celebrating my freedom" Joey sighed as a fresh batch of tears rolled unashamed down her tired face.

"I'm sorry Jo, I wish things were different but its just not who I am anymore" Charlie sighed sadly, she really did wish she could love Joey like she obviously once had.

"Charlie I don't blame you, I don't even hate you… this is just me being upset because I thought we were forever, I never once imagined us breaking up, never once thought that we wouldn't last a life time and I'm just a little sad that its come to this, that everything we had is over" Joey allowed Charlie to wrap her arm over her shoulder, it felt nice to have Charlie's touch, for Charlie to sooth her and more, for Charlie to want to sooth her.

"I'm sure we will be, but as friends… Jo you will find someone who will love you like I can't anymore" Charlie sighed, all she wanted was to take this woman's pain away.

"Yeah ok" Joey laughed sadly.

"You will Jo, I promise the right person is sat out there right now not even realising that pretty soon they will see you and fall madly in love with you" Charlie smiled at the woman trying to convey that she truly wanted her to be happy, when Joey didn't smile back she allowed her gaze to fall out to sea.

She noticed a glimmer of light and looked towards it source, seeing the ring between Joey's fingers that she played absent minded with.

"You may as well just throw this away for me, it's not worth anything now" Joey stated sadly as she realised Charlie has noticed the ring she had been playing with.

Charlie watched the pain increase behind Joey's eye. She delved into her jeans pocket and fumbled around, eventually she found what she has been looking for and pulled it out, offering her enclosed hand to Joey who watched as Charlie emptied its content into her hand.

She gasped as she saw Charlie's wedding ring sat in her hand, convinced she would never see it again, she had assumed that Charlie had lost it during her absence. She gazed at Charlie quizzically hoping for some kind of explanation.

"Mum took it from me, I found it in the garden one day, and it was so pretty I picked it up and cleaned it off and kept it. I was wearing it one day and mum caught me, she took it from me and threw it in the bin after a beating.

I watched her from the basement, when they had gone to bed I waited, I waited for hours until I knew they would definatly be asleep. I crept through the window and to the bins, I fished it out and crept back in. I was always careful after that, I always hid it somewhere it wouldn't be found…

I used to lay at nights after a beating and wonder who Charlie was and who loved her enough to etch it into gold for her, I remember thinking that I would do anything to switch places with her, guess its true to be careful what you wish for" she smiled sadly, she felt like something inside her was dead, she couldn't explain the feeling but she just didn't feel complete anymore.

"Will you please keep it with yours? I don't want you to throw them away, it would be nice to still have something from our marriage, I mean I don't have any memories of it so it would be nice to have something" Charlie sighed sadly as Joey nodded.

"Joey I know your upset but can we please go and spend some time with our children, I cant handle all of this, in a matter of a month I have been single, married, divorced, dead, alive, Charlie, Leisha, battered, loved, known, unknown… please Joey I need my best friend right now" Charlie sighed sadly as she allowed her gaze to fall out to sea once more.

She smiled softly when she felt the warmth of Joey's hand around her own. Joey stood and pulled Charlie with her. In silence they walked towards the house, both clinging to the others hand, needing the support and comfort the connection brought.


	108. Chapter 108

A/N = Ok guys, this is probably going to be the last chapter of the night, i have just proof read where i have written up to (chapter 17! and WOW what a chapter ;)!) so now i am going to go and do some writing and get some of my brain storming down on the page in readable text and not my random short handed garbage mixture of words that none of you would actually understand lol.

Ok actually i just thought i would get some input here... you know get you all involved.... im going to be writing a chapter eventually that is a fancy dress party for the town (dont worry by the time iv written it and posted it, you probably will have forgotten about it) but i thought while im writing away i would start thinking about costumes because i had a feeling it wouldnt be a walk in the park, but its proving to be alot harder than i thought. so im going to give you a list of names of the attendees and you can all give your fancy dress suggestions to me in your reveiws, best or most suggested ideas will win a spot in the fic... ok here is the guest list so far.....

Charlie, Joey (have fun with those two!!) Ruby, Aden, Brett, George, the twins(who will be about a 16 months at the time) and CJ (who will be about 6 or 7 months) Leah, Roman, Rachel, Tony, Morag, Alf, Miles, Kirsty, Irene, Colleen, Hugo (cant wait to see some suggestions here!) Martha, Nicole, Annie, Geoff, Jai, VJ, Ollie & Angelo & his girlfriend...... so get your thinking caps on, i have a few ideas of things but input is needed very much!!

Anyway here is your next chapter while i go and get some writing done.... although im writing fluff at the moment so it shouldnt be TOO hard!!

ENJOY and as always, send your reveiws in abundance, you know i love them!

AL x

____________________________________________________________________

It had been a few days since that night, things had settled and although still awkward and tense at times, things seemed to be running smoothly. Charlie spent her time playing with the children and getting to know her family.

She had ventured out into town, always with one of the other members of her family for support, it was difficult meeting people who knew more about her than herself but it was necessary. She had laughed the day she went out with Joey, they had visited the local haunts and Joey had privately explained to Charlie who each person was and their ranking in their society.

Charlie giggled as she remembered some of the things Joey had told her to help her remember people, there was colleen of course, Joey had told her that if she ever needed the whole town to know something but couldn't be bothered to tell everyone that colleen was the person to tell. Then there was Hugo who Joey described as the most hated man in town and rubbish in bed, when Charlie had laughed and asked her how she knew Joey had laughed and told Charlie that she had told her. Then there was Alf who she had described as a little scary but he was a wonderful and lovely man. Joey had given easy reminders for everyone in town and so far it worked. Charlie still laughed when she saw someone and thought about how Joey had described them.

She remembered how confused she had been when they had tried to explain all the connections to everyone, ruby and Joey had found it amusing that they could link themselves to almost anyone in town in six or less moves, it had turned into almost a game as they randomly picked people and the other had to connect them.

Charlie felt so comfortable around both women and after the initial pain of the divorce had calmed her and Joey had become fairly good friends, there was a silent agreement there, no matter what the problem the other was there even if the problem was each other.

If felt good having been home for a month, although a lot had happened she was starting to know her life again, she didn't remember it but she had been told enough to begin to know herself.

She smiled as Joey entered the diner and roused her from her thoughts.

"Hey, how was work?" Charlie smiled as Joey joined her without a second thought.

"Oh you know, works work!" Joey giggled trying to pretend she wasn't the only person in the world who was in love with her job totally.

"You're a little weird aren't you" Charlie said playfully.

"You already knew that you just forgot" Joey giggled as Leah brought her coffee over having seen her enter.

Charlie laughed to herself, she liked how Joey teased her lovingly about forgetting, she knew it wasn't in any way malicious, it was actually quite cute.

Joey grinned at Charlie, she knew things would never be the same but she was glad they were still friends and could still joke with each other. She wondered if she would ever stop loving her ex, if she would ever stop imagining making love to her and remembering how good it had been. She frowned when she saw Charlie freeze, the blood drained from her face and she began to tremble.

Joey followed her gaze and noticed an elderly man and woman stood at the counter ordering a cold drink each, she returned her gaze to Charlie worried.

"Charlz, what is it?" Joey's voice jolted Charlie from her reverie; she stood ready to flee the diner as the woman's gaze fell upon her.

"Oh my god Leisha, I have been so worried about you!" The woman rushed towards Charlie and Joey instantly stood and placed herself between the two of them, she knew she had recognised this woman, it was the woman from Ruby's wedding, Charlie had spoken about her many times and she knew this wasn't going to be good.

She threw a glance at Leah pleading with her eyes that she understood her glance; she sighed happily when Leah rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"What the hell are you doing, get out of my way!" The woman laughed at the young girl standing between her and her daughter.

"Your not going anywhere near her!" Joey challenged. Charlie stood behind her motionless, she didn't know what to do, her mind and body was frozen in fear.

"Don't be stupid, she's my daughter you can't stop me from seeing her!" The woman tried to pull Joey out of her way but Joey stood still, she was thankful that she had taken the self defence classes after Robbo's attack.

"Charlie is not your daughter!" Joey stated angrily, telling herself to keep her cool, losing it and doing something stupid was not the right way around this.

"Get out of my way!" the woman growled, Joey felt Charlie flinch behind her which just made her even more determined to stand her ground.

"You are not going anywhere near her, never again!" Joey stood tall, inflating her chest and stiffening her shoulders, showing the woman she meant business.

The old woman made a grab for Charlie but Joey was too quick, pushing her angrily away from them both, she felt her breathing quicken as the anger raged through her, she was quickly losing her fight with her control.

The woman stood up and stared at her angrily, trying to assess the situation and how to get this annoying woman out of her way.

"You can't stop me from seeing her, she's my daughter!" her voice was full of bitter anger.

"She's not your daughter, and I will stop you, if you even try to lay a hand on her mark my words you will regret it!" Charlie was a little scared of the tone in Joey's voice; it was just as menacing as the older woman's.

The woman growled angrily and threw herself towards Joey, punching her square in the face. Shaken Joey faltered, pushing her hand towards her nose and feeling the blood gushing from it, she heard Charlie squeal behind her and spun around to see the woman grabbing Charlie's arms and trying to pull her from the diner.

Joey jumped into action and grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her angrily away from Charlie she threw her towards the floor, the woman made a move for Joey determined to get her out of her way. Joey braced herself for the attack, prepared to do anything to protect her Charlie.

"Stop right where you are, put your hands behind your head immediately" Joey sighed thankfully when Watson and Angelo came rushing through the door with their guns raised and pointing at the old woman who's face instantly fell.

Joey spun around and wrapped her arms around Charlie soothing her quietly as she trembled into the embrace.

"Its ok sweetheart, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, and no body is going to hurt you!" Charlie relaxed slightly into the embrace as she felt safe, safe with Joey's arms wrapped around her.

She glanced over her shoulder daring to look at the woman glaring back at her. Joey felt Charlie tense once more so pulled back to read her expression, she followed her eye line and saw the woman, she placed her hands on Charlie's cheeks and pulled her face towards her, once their eyes were locked Joey breathed deeply, having not been this close to Charlie in a very long time was making her body scream out.

"Forget her; she's a gonner, when George is finished with her she won't even know what day of the week it is! Come on let's get home and have a coffee?" Joey tried to smile showing Charlie she was safe now.

"Thank you Joey, I can't believe what you just did for me" Charlie stated almost shyly.

"Of course I would protect, what did you think I would let her take you away and hurt you again?" Joey was shocked when Charlie nodded slightly, pain etching over her face.

"Charlz, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promised you, I vowed it to you on our wedding day and I'm not going to break that. If someone wants to hurt you then they are going to have to come through me first" Joey smiled bashfully as she realised all the other customers in the diner were watching them intently, listening to their conversation.

"Lets go" Charlie smiled when she realised what had made Joey shy.


	109. Chapter 109

A/N - Just finished writing for the night... havent got anywhere near as much as i wanted written because bloody possum kept trying to distract me!!

There was a bit of mixed feeling about the last chapter, some really liked it because Jo stood up for charlz and others didnt like it coz it meant Jo got punched in the face... guess what it doesnt matter, all it does is bring out girls back together, ok i can tell you all to be excited for seven chapters time!! thats all you have to wait now, seven chapters!! see im not mean and making you wait till chapter 349, you get it in chapter 116.

JSCO - Very good ideas! although i cant imagine Rubes with blonde hair never mind in a Monroe style! and iv already aired my veiws on Brangelina (feels ill at even saying their name!! what a pair of idiots!!)

Mozzie - Thanks for the lovely things you said, it means alot!!

Possum - Ha Ha Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... you wish what now sorry? i already told you i dont share this comfortable bed with anyone... its all mine, that way i can lay in the middle and just sprawl.... keep dreaming!!

Lomac - Lmfao, yes definatly just friends and not in love... not until chapter 116 anyways!! and as for the outfits... yes charlies outfit must be very skimpy... although shes not cheap or a hooker... unless you all want her fancy dress outfit to be a cheap hooker.... could make that work!! ;)

Skater11 - Thanks for decided to finally grace us with your company, always nice to see a new reveiwer! welcome to the mad house! Dont thank me for the time i have put in... thank the reveiwers for being slave labourers and forcing me... did you know they take it in hurts to monitor me and if i even stop writing for a second to scratch my nose i get whipped!

Ani788 - Dont worry your bits are on the way, just another 7 chapters to go and you can enjoy all the fluff you want.... until i make something else disasterous happen to them lol.

Ok guys, here is your last chapter, it is now 4.35 here so i think its time i turned my tv off and rolled over and tried to get some sleep! Now you all behave your self while im sleeping and try not to get into any mischeif, if your having trouble reveiw on here.... you know i love my reveiws.... come on gimme some reveiws... i know you all want to.... pretty please??

ALx

__________________________________________________

CHAPTER 109

"Oh my god Charlie, I heard what happened from Leah, are you ok?" Ruby jumped onto Charlie's knees and wrapped her arms around her causing Charlie to laugh a little.

"I'm ok, I'm fine, Ruby you're strangling me" Charlie giggled when Ruby pulled back and looked intently at her.

"Are you really ok?" Ruby grinned happily when Charlie nodded, glad that things weren't as bad as she had expected.

"I'm fine, what with my hero over here" Charlie nodded towards Joey who sat with a bag of frozen peas over her

nose determined to not let it swell up too much.

"Yeah I heard! Go super Joey!" Ruby grinned when Joey rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing" Joey smiled when she saw Ruby's obvious look.

"Nothing, you call protecting the woman you love nothing!" Ruby said exasperated, suddenly she realised what she had said and shut up instantly.

"What I meant was, protecting your family… I'm going to… go and… make coffees!" Ruby rose slowly from Charlie's lap and rushed from the room as quick as her bump would allow her.

"Awkward" Charlie chirped after a few moments.

"Just a little" Joey agreed.

"Are you really ok Charlz, I mean I saw how panicked you were when you saw her" Joey soothed as she removed the peas from her face.

"Yeah, I was scared but now I know that psycho is locked away and I can find out what the hell she was playing at lying to me and I can put it all behind me and be happy with my family without wondering when she would show up"

Joey had to smile at the last part of Charlie's sentence, be happy with my family.

They spun when Watson entered the room and pulled her shoes off.

"What a bloody day!" Georgie grinned at the other two women. "Bet you don't miss being a cop when you see how stressed I come home" she smiled at Charlie.

"Wouldn't know, I don't remember being a cop" Charlie smiled nervously.

"Well you will be pleased to know that Mr and Mrs Andrews are locked up and waiting court to see if they can apply for bail. As the arresting officers, Angelo and I are recommending bail unsafe, hopefully that woman will be going away for a very long time!" Georgie smiled when she saw the relief on both her friends faces.

"Thanks George!" Charlie smiled after a few moments of silence.

"Hey no need to thank me, you're the one who was brave enough to come into the cop shop and make statements, and you should be thanking wonder woman over there for swooping into protect you" Georgie grinned as Joey rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Oh Jo is pretending what she did was nothing!" Ruby laughed as she wobbled into the room carrying a tray with four coffees.

"It was nothing, I did what any one would have done" Joey sighed not liking all the attention focussed on her.

"Only you were the only one in the diner who did do something" George stated seriously.

"You should consider being a cop" Ruby giggled.

"Oh yeah sure!" Joey stated laughing at her little sister.

"No you should Joey, what you did today took guts, you kept in control of the situation and kept things under control till back up came, I'm proud of you" Georgie grinned, she really did think Joey would make a good cop, she had all the qualities and the skills, she also could sympathise with victims having been one herself.

"Oh right ok, can you actually imagine me in a cop uniform, I don't think it would suit my hair" Joey giggled.

"I always thought you looked very hot in my uniform" Charlie grinned as Joey blushed.

"Wait what?" Joey instantly sat straight on the couch, praying she hadn't misheard Charlie's words.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"What did you just say, about the uniform?" Joey asked feeling her excitement rise.

"Well it's true, you did" Charlie giggled at the expression on Joey's face.

"Yeah but how did you know about that?" Joey stated getting impatient at Charlie tiptoeing around the subject.

"I don't know, one of you lot probably told me and it just stuck" Charlie stated amused at Joey's reaction.

"Charlie, the only two people who knew about that was us two and you know I haven't told you anything about what we used to get up to in the bedroom!" Joey felt the excitement explode inside her.

"Oh my god you remember!" Ruby grinned.

"No I don't, I don't know what that was but I don't remember anything… guys what's going on here!" Charlie started to panic.

"Ok Charlie, calm down. Everyone… think of a question that Charlie wont know the answer too" Ruby stated proud of her idea, every eye turned to Joey expectantly.

"what?" she asked nervously.

"Well we tell her everything, the only things she doesn't know about is your sex life apparently" Ruby grinned when Joey began to blush.

"I'm not asking her questions about that!" Joey stated shyly as if Charlie wasn't in the room anymore, it was bad enough Charlie couldn't remember never mind everyone in the room finding out there secrets.

"Oh come on Jo, don't be a prude!" Ruby giggled at Joey's embarrassment. "How can you be shy about this when I've seen you going down on her?" Ruby snorted when Joey's eyes popped out of her head.

"Ruby, shut up!" Joey tried to hide her laugh but couldn't when Ruby fell into fits.

"Ok fine… erm… ok this one won't be too embarrassing or give too much away…. Charlie, where did we do it the first time?" Joey asked praying a little that Charlie wouldn't remember and announce it to the other two women in the room.

Charlie sat silently racking her brains, her facial expression almost painful as she tried to remember. She closed her eyes and tried to visualise it and flushed when she realised she was imagining making love with Joey infront of three other people.

"I don't know" Charlie said deflated, she had tried so hard to remember.

"Just take a guess and see if your right, it could mean something" Ruby begged and Charlie sighed.

"Oh I don't know… the surf club?" Charlie suggested remember Joey telling her that was the first time they met, she glanced around as Joey's face fell.

"Wrong" Joey stated sadly.

"Sorry" Charlie sighed.

Brett and Aden entered the house with Copper to find the four women sad glumly in the front room.

"Bad day hey?" Aden asked having already heard about the events.

"Just got worse" Charlie sighed, she really thought she was getting her memory back, even if it was just for a brief moment.

"Not really, you remembered something, that's gotta be a start right?" Joey said optimistically and giggled at Charlie's over exaggerated pout.

"It will come back sooner or later, don't stress" Joey stated feeling bad for her friend.

"You remembered something?" Brett said excitedly.

"Yeah, she remembered that she let Joey wear her uniform in the bedroom" Ruby said and giggled when both Aden and Brett blushed.

"Way too much information to learn about my baby sister!" Brett giggled at Joey's blush as she glared at Ruby.

"Oh well, that's good… that you remembered not that you let Jo… you know what I mean" Aden flustered.

"Look, today's been a bugger, why don't you four go to the fun fair that's in town and let your hair down and George and I will be designated babysitters for the night" Brett suggested glad of an excuse to spend some time alone chilling out with his girlfriend, he loved living with the family but he had to admit time alone was few and far between.

"Oh really, can we go, please, please, please" Aden giggled at his excited fiancée, he couldn't deny how cute she was.

"Sure, Jo, Charlz, are you in?" Aden asked hopefully and grinned when both nodded, excited to get away from life for a few hours.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Dont forget to reveiw and make Amy a very happy writer!" Charlie said as she winked and blew a kiss at all the readers out there. ;)


	110. Chapter 110

A/N - ROLMFAO at some of these comments!! check all you lot of early risers out.... your all getting up and i havent even been to sleep yet because im trying to catch up with some reading lol.

This chapter is DEFINATLY dedicated to DrowningNotWaving for her wonderful suggestion of charlie as princess leah in the gold bikini.... not sure if that will be getting used yet but she deserves a dedication for giving me that wonderful, glorious and amazing imagery..... again i thank you so so very much lol. Oh and she gets reader of the month for reading my fic on an ipod! a bloody ipod!! a IPOD!!!! good on you but can i suggest a magnifying glass??

ExtraFlamey - put your dummy back in!! you will enjoy this chapter, its got a bit of fluff in it so that will cheer you up!! Your so over dramatic it cracks me up!! Charlie not thinking she's gay... think on that a month ago she was straight... she has only ever been attracted to Joey and no other women hence a few chaps ago.... actually probably a very long time ago.... i referred to her as a Joeybian and not a lesbian... because its only Joey, if she hadnt seen Joey then she couldnt be aware of an attraction to any women... anyway whats better... a bit of confusion now before she realises shes a big fat Joeybian and cant keep her hands off her OR her knowing all along she was gay and ending up with a girlfriend when she was Leisha.....??? as for the divorce.... what can i say, the thought of how much you guys would freak out when i put that in there made me laugh so much i couldnt resist... but on the upside when they eventually get back together and sort themselves out they will wanna make that commitment again wont they?? As for the bruises.... oh well it could be worse could be broken bones!! its my own fault the mass of bruises on my arm (i actually look like a battered wife!!) were because i was winding my dog up and making him play rough with me... he kept backing off because he obviously didnt want to hurt me but i kept dragging him back (literally dragged him by his tail) into the play fight... good job he knows i love him or he would have had me lol.

Oniz - Thanks again for my first divorce hatemail! Joey wont let charlie go.... have you ever seen that film, im pretty sure its from indecent proposal... its got a saying in it that goes something like "if you let something go and it comes back to you, its yours to keep forever - if you let something go and it doesnt come back, it was never yours in the first place"..... i think we all know that im mean with my plot lines but like i keep telling you all..... this fic WILL DEFINATLY end with charlie and joey together!

DrowningNotWaving - hmmmm.... im not going to tell you who joey falls in love with... but the evidence is pretty condeming! you are just going to have to wait and see like everyone else...... only everyone else will be able to read it without having to squint and use a magnifying glass.... seriously still pmsl at that! BRILLIANT!

Author W - are you still bullying walls??

Possum - Quit bloody reading and get some damn work done you flaming galah!!

JSCO - Good morning and ofcourse it was a false start.... did you seriously think i would just let her get her memory back just like that - do you not know me at all?? surely you will have realised by now i will drag it out as long as possible.... gotta do something with my days while im watching boring home and away with boring no joey and boring Charlie and Angelo..... i mean get real! we are talking about someone who is so principled she walked away like a million times from someone she was seriously attracted to and was falling in love with..... do they honestly expect us to believe that she would just give in and start dating a murderer??? Shyeah right!! I think its time Joey came back and kicked Angelo's arse... like seriously good story line for the show.... joey comes back and is totally messed up when she finds out about angelo... she freaks out and started killing anyone who has even looked at charlie the wrong way... joey ends up in prison on murder charges and charlie breaks her out to go on the run with her, they get a boat and sail away into the sunset which would lead us to a spin off called "ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" which is solely based around Jarlie....... ranted a little bit there didnt i??

Enjoy the chapter you lot!

_____________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 110

Charlie giggled as she watched Ruby waddle off excitedly as they entered the fun fair. She stopped and glanced around at all the rides wondering which ones she was allowed to go on in her condition.

"Oh can we please, please go on that one!" She squealed excitedly.

"Rubes, you can't go on the waltzers with CJ" Aden stated sadly as she pouted at him.

"Fine, what can I go on then Mr Party Pooper!" She tried to keep her pout but couldn't help smile.

"How about the Carousel?" He suggested happily.

"LAME" Charlie and Joey laughed at Ruby's childish actions.

"Oh come on Rubes, it'll be fun, I promise" Charlie smiled as Ruby nodded and ran to join the queue. They joined her and stood talking as the queue progressed each thankful of a fun release after a stressful day.

***

"You know what daddy, I cant wait to bring CJ here" Ruby grinned, they had been there for a little over an hour and were having so much fun laughing and playing around. Anyone would think they were teenagers and not adults, but that didn't bother them because they were having so much fun.

Ruby had stood and watched as different combinations of the group went on rides that she couldn't. She watched as Charlie and Joey sat on the Waltzers waiting for it to start.

"Is it just me or is there still something there?" Ruby asked as she watched Charlie laughing as Joey pouted.

"I think your right but keep out of it… Rubes do you hear me?" Aden asked knowing she wasn't paying him any attention as she watched on dreamily.

"But they should be together" Ruby pouted eventually as she heard Joey shriek and Charlie laugh as their cart began to spin and Charlie leaned to the side pulling Joey with her to make it spin faster.

"Yeah and they will be again, in their own time, you can't force these things Rubes" Aden kissed Ruby lovingly as she pouted.

"Ok, I will take your advice, but if they haven't made up within the next month I'm interfering!" Ruby stated seriously.

"You will be too busy with CJ in a month to interfere with anything" Aden grinned.

"I'm a woman, we multitask" She grinned and kissed him again. She poked him in the ribs and nodded towards the two women who exited the right clinging to each other as they grinned goofily.

***

"Come on guys, smile!" Ruby grinned as she pointed the camera at her family.

"Ruby we are supposed to be having fun not posing for photos!" Joey grinned grumpily.

"Ok done! Happy!!" she poked her tongue at Joey as she cuddled into Aden.

"Until you get it back out!" Joey replied trying to remain grumpy but failing.

"What, why can't I use my new camera?!" Ruby tried to argue, Aden had bought it for her to congratulate her on completing her studies, she had finished it in record time and passed with flying colours, once CJ was old enough for nursery she would start looking for a job and begin her career.

"Fine you can take photos" Joey rolled her eyes causing Charlie to giggle at her.

"Oh my god Aden!! Look at that Kangaroo, I want it" She pouted at him and batted her eyelids as Aden laughed. He walked over to the stall and handed some money over; grabbing the makeshift rifle he aimed at the targets and missed all three shots.

"Wow, my hero!" Ruby laughed as Aden pouted. "Here let me!!" Aden laughed as he handed some money over and watched as Ruby grabbed the gun, he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked with it.

"Not so clever and cocky now are you Rubster!" Aden laughed as she missed every shot.

"What ever!" Ruby grunted. Joey picked up the gun to take a go; Aden handed more money to the guy and looked impressed as she only just missed her targets.

"Charlie, your go!" Aden grinned as he handed the man even more money.

She picked up the gun and looked at it, feeling the gun in her hands felt strange, like she was used to it yet couldn't remember ever holding a gun. She stood in the position that the other three had and glanced at the targets, lifting the gun carefully she expertly hit each target and grinned as Ruby shrieked and hugged her.

"Here you go, first present for my niece or nephew!" Charlie grinned as she handed Ruby the four foot kangaroo.

Charlie hugged her as she saw the tears form in her eyes "What's wrong Rubes" she soothed carefully.

"It's just, I never thought this little one would receive a present from its Aunty Charlie, it just overwhelmed me a little" Ruby sighed into the embrace and grinned at the huge kangaroo staring at her.

"Hey maybe you should call it Joey Junior" Charlie suggested and laughed as Ruby's face lit up. Aden grabbed the Kangaroo and ran to the car to put it in. He returned to find Joey stood dreamily watching Charlie and Ruby on the carousel again.

"You ok?" Aden asked as he rested an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, just…"

"Emotionally charged?" Aden smiled as Joey nodded. "Things will get better with time you know" He said trying to sooth her as they watched the women they loved on the ride.

"I guess, just seems impossible right now, how can I love her so much but she feels nothing for me, it's not fair" Joey sighed.

"Hey, how many times have you thought that you and Charlie were done and every time fate brings you back together, just have a little faith and patience" he smiled as he pulled her into a hug grinning at Ruby over her shoulder.

***

"So, do I need to ask what your intentions are with my sister?" Charlie asked half amused as they watched people playing on the basket ball game as they waited in the queue.

"Nope, already warned me if I hurt her you'll kill me" Aden grinned back at her. Joey had taken Ruby to the toilet for the tenth time and had left Aden and Charlie with a chance to talk alone for the first time.

Charlie nodded at him thoughtfully "I may not remember but the offer still stands, you hurt her and I will hurt you" she smiled at him before she moved forward to have a go.

Aden followed her and took a shot missing it by a mile, Charlie watched and laughed, focusing on her own net she lined up her shot and with one swift movement Aden watched the ball slide elegantly through the net.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked shocked.

"Relax, breath out with the release, throw from the wrists and the knees not the shoulders and elbows" she smiled she took her last shot and landed the ball in the net expertly.

Aden followed her instructions and watched the ball slide through his own net. He heard Ruby shriek happily behind him.

"Wow, I didn't know you could play ball" Ruby grinned as she glanced at the fish in a bag being thrusted into his hand.

"For you princess" he grinned lovingly.

Charlie smiled bashfully at Joey and held out her own fish in a bag.

"For you" she smiled as Joey grinned.

"Wow thanks, you won me a fish! What shall I call it?" Joey beamed.

"Whatever you want" Charlie smiled; glad to see the grin on her friends face.

"Ok, I will call her fish" Joey smiled proudly, frowning when the others laughed.

"What, it's a good name" Joey pouted as Charlie grinned at her.

"I'm going to call mine bob" Ruby announced.

"Why Bob?" Joey asked confused at the random name.

"He keeps telling me that's what he's called, look… bob…bob…bob…bob…bo…"

"Ok we get the point rubes!" Aden laughed at her; he couldn't help but fall more and more in love with the woman every day.

"You're mad" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah and? I got it from you big sis!" Ruby smiled lovingly at her sister.

"Well, lets get home and see if the twins have kept tweedle dee and tweedle dum amused" Aden smiled as they all linked arms and walked towards the car happily with Bob and Fish in tow.


	111. Chapter 111

A/N Whoa!! check out all the reveiws, i go to sleep for a few hours and you lot all seem to wake up and get reading!!

Glad so many of you enjoyed my mass upload yesterday, that was your treat for me not posting for 4 days... now i dont feel guilty the bribery is back lmao so at this point we are...........5 chapters away.

Loving some of the fancy dress ideas coming through... some of them are awesome (STILL loving Charlie in gold bikini... you have no idea how good that dream was DnW!!)

Possum - Charlie wasnt begging she was just reminding you... i just thought why can the site have adverts but not me... plus mine include charlie so i think mine are better!!

JB - i apologise i just thought joey would look hot in a police uniform lol. and yes of course they will find each other... people do silly things when they are scared!

Gunni - Thanks but where are all your posts... come on hunni gunni get typing!!

JarlieFan- Thanks much appreciated!

Lomac - LMAO, never even thought of her popping cj out at the fair, that could have been amusing!! Ruby is doing a Rach - longest pregnancy in the history of man - my oz source has informed me that rach has finally had the child (it came out with a driving liscence and job, mortgage and a family of its own!!) the gun bit was to show that deep down its all still there, she might not be charlie we know and love right now but everything is in there it just needs to come back. you can wave your wand all you like charlie wont be getting her memory back for a while... put it this way iv written chap 20 and she still hasnt got it back and is no where near getting it back so dont waste your magicness... btw can i enquire where you obtained this magic wand, i cant help but think i want one!!

Sugar Puff - Its just one of our millions of perks!! Gid may have made man first but their is always a rough draft before the masterpeice!! and of course im cheeky... now get posting on say cheese damn it!!

DnW - LMAO i think we should hold some kind of fundraiser and buy you a laptop before your eyes explode from trying to read the tiny writing.... still PMSL thats brilliant.... dont you think its about time you talked work into a work laptop??

JSCO - i give you my word that will be rectified, shes fighting the feelings that she doesnt understand but eventually it will smack her write in the face and she will be all over Joey like swine flu... oink oink

Never-The-Same - Steadily becomming... ok spill on how i get to be your favourite person... what can i say i like being loved :D Its more about spare time than discipline, im sure when i get my job sorted the writing will slow down whether i want it too or not!!

Ok Guys, here is your next chapter. Hope you all enjoy

R&R

Al x

____________________________________________________

CHAPTER 111

"Nice leg!!" Joey grinned as Charlie exited the hospital room pot less.

"Thanks! Look I can walk properly without looking like an idiot" Charlie grinned.

"Come on then, let's get back to the ranch and get dinner ready for the troops" Joey grinned back fighting the urge to take Charlie's hand in her own.

***

"Before we all start to eat, I would just like to say thanks for all the help I've had lately, all the baths and the being driven around, all the pampering and basically all the running around you have all done for me" Charlie smiled gratefully.

"Cheers" Aden grinned as they others followed suit and took a sip of their drinks.

He hadn't failed to notice the looks between Charlie and Joey when he came home to find them cooking in the kitchen. At one point, Charlie had given Joey a wrong instruction and when realising Joey had laughed and told her that at least her terrible cooking was consistent, pretending to be offended Charlie had rubbed some flour onto joeys face which in turn made Joey go for revenge, Aden had stood laughing as he watched the two women throwing flour at each other.

It was obvious there was mutual feeling's there and he could only hope they both realised how much the other still cared, and soon.

They all sat talking and laughing as they ploughed through the meal, Charlie had decided she wanted to make a lasagne and asked Joey's help knowing how good a cook she really was.

They had spent two hours preparing it and making it, they had talked like old friends, there was no awkwardness or tension between them and it felt so good.

She glanced at Joey who was sat almost across from her and watched her smile as she laughed, she couldn't help but notice what a beautiful smile she had. She told herself off for thinking like that yet she didn't take her eyes away from her, she watched as Joey sipped from her glass and couldn't help wonder what it would feel like to have those lips on her own, she fought with her mind to remember the touch but nothing came, she sighed and forced herself to look away noticing the smug smile on Ruby's face as she realised she was watching her.

***

"Right, I think I'm ready for bed, now that I'm bored rigid!" Ruby giggled as Joey rolled her eyes.

"Rubes admit it, you love Titanic!" Joey grinned.

"Never in a million years will I admit that" She called over her shoulder as Aden helped her upstairs and into bed. She was getting close to her due date and doing simple tasks like walking up the stairs was starting to become a bit of a struggle.

"I think id best get to bed too, I start at five" Brett sighed not really liking early morning starts, Joey seemed to love them and had no problem rising and leaving for work but he hated them. George stood and joined him waving goodnight to the two women sat on either side of the couch.

"I enjoyed today" Charlie stated absentmindly as she glanced at Joey.

"Yeah me too, it was fun" Joey smiled as she told herself to calm down and not think too much about wanting to throw herself to the other side of the couch and pounce on Charlie.

"Wanna watch another?" Charlie asked hopefully not really wanting the night to end just yet.

"Sure, anything in particular you wanna watch?" Joey smiled glad of the excuse to spend more time with the love of her life.

"I dunno something funny" Charlie smiled as Joey made her way to the DVD cabinet to search for a film.

***

Charlie glanced at the woman sat beside her; they had dimmed the lights and made a batch of popcorn which sat between them.

She couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, her body urged her to lean forward and kiss her, she fought her urges and focussed back on the screen determined that she wasn't going to feel this way about a woman.

She stared intently at the screen but Joey's face was all she saw, she imagined the feeling of kissing her, of feeling her soft lips on her own. She wanted to taste her so much, to feel her tongue against her own. She groaned internally as she sighed loudly.

"You ok?" Joey asked noticing the discomfort Charlie seemed to be in.

"Yeah fine, just thinking" Charlie sighed again.

"About?"

"Hard to say" Charlie stated simply.

"Wanna share?" Joey grinned hoping to entice Charlie to spill.

"I was just thinking about what… you know what, it doesn't matter, lets watch the film" Charlie changed her mind as she felt herself blush.

Joey muted the TV and turned to her friend and waited patiently, Charlie rolled her eyes when she realised she wasn't going to be let off easily, she focused her attention on her hands that played in her lap.

"I was just thinking about us, and what we had… what it was like..." Charlie blushed again, she wanted to look at Joey to gauge her reaction but failed when she realised if she looked up she would see the pain and hurt on her face.

"Erm… what can I say to that… Charlie what we had was amazing, it was loving and passionate, tender and energetic, expressive and unashamed… what we had was totally mind blowing" Joey smiled shyly.

"Was I… I mean…God I can't believe I'm asking this, was I… any good?" Charlie groaned as soon as the words left her mouth and she returned her attention to her hands.

"Charlie look at me" Joey smiled when Charlie did as she was told instantly.

"you were amazing, you touched me in ways I never thought possible, you made me feel like I was in heaven on earth, Charlie you were amazing" Joey smiled sheepishly wondering where this was all coming from.

"Charlie, where is this…"

"Hey guys, you're still up?" Aden smiled as he padded down the stairs directing their attention to the empty glass in his hand.

"Yeah, just going to bed" Charlie replied quickly as she rushed from the room, once on her bed she allowed her eyes to focus on the ceiling and sighed.

"What the hell is happening to me!!"

***

Joey collapsed on her bed sadly she couldn't work out what the hell had just happened, one minute they were watching the movie, then they were talking about how amazing they were together then suddenly Aden comes and Charlie freaked out and ran for the hills.

She forced her eyes shut and sighed. Why did everything have to be so hard when it came to Charlie?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dont forget your ideas for fancy dress.... come on dont be shy.... im asking for your help!! Al xx


	112. Chapter 112

A/N

Motorbike chapter

___________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 112

"Hey Jo, what happened to the twins mosses basket" Ruby asked as she slid into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast from Charlie's plate.

"We put it in the lock up" Joey smiled at Ruby. It had been a few days since the conversation with Charlie and it had never been brought up again since.

"Oh right cool, do you mind if I pinch it for CJ?" Ruby asked happily still unaware of the slight tension between the two women.

"Yeah of course, you wanna go get it today, I have the day off" Joey asked glad of a distraction and something to do.

"Cool, hurry up and eat then" Ruby smiled.

"Mind if I come and have a look?" Charlie asked nervously glad of the excuse not to be stuck in the house all day avoiding Joey and trying to make it not look obvious.

"Of course you can" Ruby grinned looking forward to the road trip out of town.

***

"So what's all this stuff here for?" Charlie asked after Joey unlocked the padlock and swung the door open.

"Just stuff we didn't want to cramp the house with but didn't want to throw away" Joey smiled at Charlie who looked away instantly. She sighed as she wondered how long the tension would last.

Ruby flicked the light on and groaned as she saw all the stuff in boxes.

"Right, no picking stuff up and demanding to take it home and litter the house with crap, deal?" Ruby asked as she walked further into the unit.

"Deal" Joey grinned knowing how easy it would be to grab loads of stuff and take home and that Ruby would probably be the worst offender.

"Oh my god! Who's is the bike?" Charlie grinned as she rushed towards it and ran her hand over it.

"It was dad's, he left it to you in his will, he was always so adamant to get you on it but you wouldn't do it, you put it in storage because you thought one day you might like a try on it" Ruby grinned when she remembered all the times her dad had tried to get Charlie on it.

"What, was I crazy, she is gorgeous!!" Charlie gasped as she got on her knees and inspected the engine and gazed at how good condition the chrome still was.

"Charlie, you know nothing about bikes" Ruby stated confused but intrigued at Charlie's reaction.

"What are you talking about? This is a triumph Bonneville 750cc, if I'm not wrong she's a UK import and I would guess a 75 or a 76 model" Charlie grinned as she ran her hand over the smooth leather seat.

"What the hell… how do you know all that?" Ruby frowned.

"Dad was a bike mechanic, he taught me all about them" Charlie smiled at her sister then realised. "Well Mr Andrews, not dad!" Charlie frowned before she noticed the box titled 'Bike bits' on the shelf unit beside her and grabbed the box to investigate.

Joey and Ruby lugged a few boxes into the car boot and back seat. "You right Charlz?" Ruby asked after she shut the boot and saw Charlie still inspecting the bike.

She glanced over her shoulder sadly at Ruby before glancing back at the bike.

"Why don't you ride it back to the house?" Ruby suggested a little surprised at herself when the words fell from her mouth.

"Really? Can I?" Ruby didn't have the heart to say no when she saw the sheer excitement on Charlie's face.

"You do know how to ride, right?" Ruby asked seriously.

"Of course" Charlie grinned at her as she pulled the leather jacket from the box and began to put it on.

"The keys should be in the pocket" Ruby stated as Charlie searched for them, her grin returning when she located them.

"Hey Rubes, is there space in the car for this box too?" Charlie smiled over, Ruby looked through the window frowning at the heaving car.

"Are you joking, there is barely enough room for me and Joey" She sighed sadly, she really didn't want to refuse Charlie of something she seemed so excited over.

"I'll come back for it later, ok?" Ruby stated receiving a goofy grin in return.

"I could always… I mean if you don't mind, I could go with Charlie that way there is more room" Joey looked at Ruby who nodded it was ok with her; she glanced at Charlie who looked a little unsure.

"Ok, sure, you had better hold tight though" Charlie grinned eventually as she pushed the bike off the centre stand and reversed it from the lock up, putting in on the side stand she grabbed the box and carried it outside so Joey could lock up the lock up.

Joey turned to find a jacket, helmet and gloves sat on the floor waiting for her. "Try the helmet on first to make sure it fits" Charlie instructed as she placed the box into the passenger seat.

Joey did as instructed and grinned when the helmet did fit her, Charlie passed the jacket to her and fastened Joey's helmet. She handed her the gloves and made her beeline for the bike.

Swinging her right leg over the seat she sat for a moment admiring how comfortable the bike felt between her legs. She smiled towards Joey and tried to ignore the rush of lust that ran through her veins as she saw her in the leather coat 'I have gotta buy her an all-in-one' Charlie thought then chastised herself for her mind running overtime in such a dirty manor.

"Ready?" Charlie asked excited.

"As ill ever be" Joey tried to force a smile through her nerves, not wanting Charlie to know exactly how scared she felt right at that moment.

Charlie placed the key in the ignition, fiddling with the tank switch she flicked the petrol on, resting the weight of the bike on her left leg she pulled out the kicker and after a few attempts she smiled triumphantly as the engine began to roar smoothly.

She rolled the accelerator a few times basking in the sound and the feeling of the engine revving beneath her. She lent down and opened the pillion foot rests and motioned for Joey to get on.

After a shaky, nervous and fearful mount, Joey was finally sat on the bike, she rested her feet on the stands and wondered where she was supposed to put her hands, as if sensing her confusion Charlie grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"Hold tight" Charlie grinned over her shoulder as she grabbed the clutch and kicked the bike into first, aware of Joey's nerves she released the clutch slowly to allow her to get used to the motion, they waved at Ruby who was sat waiting patiently in the car, laughing to herself at the sheer fear on Joey's face.

After pulling onto the road, Charlie lifted her hand to lower her visor, she moved herself easily through the gears as she gained speed. She smiled as Ruby attempted to over take her, giggling as she saw Ruby's tongue poke out at her.

She prayed that Joey was holding tight as she slipped back up through the gears and allowed her hand to force a surge of acceleration through the bike, within moments she had pulled away from Ruby and was gone.

Instead of taking the direct route home, Charlie decided to take a detour and enjoy the feeling a little longer. She watched the scenery fly past her as she flitted through the country lanes. The feeling of being on the open road liberated her, she felt totally at ease, all thoughts of who she was were gone as she focused on the road ahead.

She felt Joey's grasp tighten a little so she slowed a little hoping she was ok behind her, the feeling of Joey's thighs tighten against her legs made her hold her breath, she tried so hard but she couldn't fight the excitement rush through her, she knew fine well the excitement was coming from being so close to Joey.

She glanced down and noticed Joey's arm's wrapped around her and smiled, she liked being held by her, she liked feeling her so close. She could understand how she could have fallen for the girl in the first place but she was still confused at how she could possibly love another woman.

She turned her attention back to the road and tried to ignore Joey's weight pressed against her back.

***

"Where did you two go?" Ruby lovingly whined when the bike engine cut out.

Charlie lifted the visor grinning "Detour!"

"You ok Joey?" Ruby asked cautiously seeing a fairly pale Joey almost fall off the bike.

"Yeah great! The views were spectacular" Joey grinned sheepishly.

"How would you know, you had your eyes shut the whole time" Charlie grinned at her as she helped her out of the helmet.

"Did not!" Joey pretended to be hurt before she giggled. "Ok maybe I was a little scared, but you went really fast!"

"Ok, I promise next time I will go slower, deal?" Charlie grinned at her hopefully.

Joey nodded happily, glad that Charlie had offered her a next time. Truth be told she couldn't wait to get back on, any excuse for her to be wrapped around Charlie was good enough for her, even if it did mean hurtling through the country lanes at eighty on a motorbike.


	113. Chapter 113

A/N - Ok so i just read my latest reveiws andi was like... hold on how do they all know about the motorbike i havent posted that yet.... ok so i accidentaly posted that chapter hence the fact that there was no authors note. so well done and what a bloody idiot i am.

LittleBear - Thankyou very much! Her memory will come back one day just not yet! did i hear you mention cookies? i like cookies..... can i have a hot chocolate with that cookie? and more importantly are we talking A cookie or SOME cookies!?

Skater - Dont worry about it... your here now and true love does exsist, dont you watch disney films lol.

Lomac - ROLMFAO ok im a little worried about you now.... seriously have you taken your meds today? yes i will be dragging it out but not THAT long... if you really wanna know she will get her memory back within the next 30 chapters, im not telling you how close we are within those 30 chapters we may or may not be..... enjoy your images!

JSCO - im not sure whether the bike or the holden lol! i think it would make a great addition.... why isnt joey back yet!! what the hell is with that! bout time they got her to turn up with in her red holden.

Perjubo - Welcome back havent seen you in a Loooooooong time!!

Sugar Puff - good update but i still need more! glad you liked the motorbike too.

Author W - walked into any walls lately?? and stop trying to guess my plot lines your too close for comfort!!

Summer - She would DEFINATLY make a better Lara Croft than that ungodly Jolie woman!!

Henriette - Here you go as requested just for you, thanks for the reveiws.

So here you all go, a poster i actually meant to post!!

R&R please!

___________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 113

Charlie heaved for air as she ran hard against the sand. She had woken from a dream where she had made love to Joey for the whole night and she was completely freaking out about it. It wasn't the fact that she had the dream, she had tried to imagine her and Joey together a few times, wondering what the previous appeal had been, what scared her was the fact that she had enjoyed it, she had loved feeling the woman who powered her dreams against her, being inside of her, touching her and pleasing her and what more she enjoyed returning the favour.

She forced the images from her mind as she powered ahead determined to free her mind from Joey's clutch. She glanced across the ocean and sighed at the feelings coursing through her body, she couldn't understand what was happening to her. When she had signed the divorce papers she was so sure it was what she wanted, that she didn't feel anything for Joey that she wouldn't feel for any of her friend but now her mind was all muddled.

She couldn't help feeling excited at the prospect of touching Joey; she found the tiniest excuses to touch her and told herself, no convinced herself that she purely thought of her as a friend. It was a different story when she had awoken though.

At first she was shocked and disgusted that she could think about another woman in such a way but when she had moved to get out of the bed to go for a run she had realised how aroused she had been from the dream.

She slowed to a stop as she grabbed her side, holding the stitch that had formed in her side, she breathed heavily as she watched the waves lapping against the sand by her feet.

"Morning" Charlie spun around to find the source of the voice and almost groaned when she found Joey besides her heaving for air.

She tried to force herself to look back at the ocean but her eyes denied her command and trailed across Joey's body taking in the shorts and running top she wore. She gasped when she saw the small beads of perspiration on her exposed midriff.

"Charlie?" Joey asked, Charlie realised she hadn't responded and was stood ogling her, literally undressing her with her eyes, images of her dream the night before flooded her mind as she stood close to an almost exposed Joey..

"Sorry, morning, was trying to catch my breath" Charlie stated as she tore her eyes away and looked at Joey's beautiful face. _Charlie stop it, she's a woman… it's not a beautiful face it's just a face!_

"Running hey?" Joey asked noticing the tenseness fall between them.

"Yeah, now the cast is off I thought I should get back in shape" Charlie half lied, she was running from the woman stood infront of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Joey asked her breathing finally returning to normal.

"Sure" Charlie smiled although her body screamed it was a bad idea.

Charlie took off slowly, waiting for Joey to fall into pace beside her, after twenty minutes she stopped and Joey followed suit.

"Race you home" Charlie smiled as she glanced towards her companion.

"Been here before, and I already beat you" Joey grinned cheekily.

"Yeah but I don't remember so it doesn't count" Charlie grinned back just as cheeky.

"Ok if I have to beat you again I will" Joey finished laughing as Charlie sped off towards to the house before Joey had finished talking.

***

"I win…. Again!" Joey heaved as she dived through the door and had to slam on her brakes before she hit the table where an amused Ruby and Brett sat feeding the twins.

"Yeah, only because my leg is still healing!" Charlie stated a little angrily as she followed closely behind her.

"You are such a bad loser" Joey grinned.

"I am not, you had an unfair advantage!" Charlie stated as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Oh yeah, what's that?!" Joey grinned at her as she grabbed herself a glass.

"You cheated" Charlie stated happily.

"No I did not, if anyone cheated it was you, head starts remember!" Joey giggled as she watched Charlie try to find an excuse for her losing.

"That wasn't cheating, that was me being on the mark and you being slow!" Charlie grinned at her friend.

"Slow hey… is that why I won?" Joey smiled triumphantly.

"Whatever, ill beat you next time" Charlie challenged.

"In your dreams!" Joey grinned.

"Err guys…sorry to interrupt this little blast from the past but my waters just broke" Charlie and Joey tore their glance from each other and focussed on the source of the voice.

"Brett call Aden and look after the twins!" Joey stated as she rushed into a panic and grabbed the car keys while Charlie rushed to her sister's side and helped her up and towards the car.

"I'm on it!" Brett shouted after them as they rushed from the house.

***

Charlie sped along the roads carefully trying not to panic as Ruby sat panting in the backseat. She kept glancing in the rear view mirror and admired how at ease Joey was taking control.

"Breath Ruby, it's all going to be ok just keep breathing" Ruby smiled at her gratefully through the aching that was beginning.

"You will come in while I give birth wont you" Ruby asked to Joey.

"Of course I will, I told you I'm here every step of the way" Joey grinned at her, glad she had the opportunity to watch her niece or nephew be born. Suddenly she felt the world drop from below her, she tried not to show it but her face formed a pained frown and Ruby noticed as she leant against her for support.

"What, what's wrong!"

Noticing the panic rise in Ruby, Joey shook her head silently "I just realised that this isn't going to be my niece or nephew" she sighed trying to fight back the tears.

"What the hell are you talking about, of course it is" Ruby stated confused.

"Yeah but I'm not married to Charlie now, so really its not" Joey tried to fight herself not to get too upset the last thing she wanted to do was upset the youngest Buckton.

"Joey, your part of this family, whether we are married or not you are still that babies aunt, you always will be… right Ruby?" Charlie stated as she glanced in the mirror not needing to await Ruby's response to know the answer.

"Of course, Joey it wouldn't matter what happened, you are this babies aunty, don't you dare ever think like that again or so help me god I will hurt you!" Ruby winced at the pain starting to build within her; she fought to smile as she saw the grin on Joey's face.

***

"I'm here... did I miss it, am I too late?" Aden rushed into the room to find Ruby laid on the bed wincing in pain with Charlie and Joey on either side of her, each holding a hand and telling her it was going to be ok.

"Where the hell have you been Aid?!" Ruby snapped through her pain, Aden noticed the sympathetic glance Joey shot him, he remembered the fight between Charlie and Joey when they had the twins, he had not been looking forward to this moment but it was a small price to pay.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm here now, I'm right here and pretty soon we will have a son or daughter" he smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It hurts!" Ruby whined.

"It will all be over soon, just think in a little bit of time you're going to have a child, you'll be the most beautiful mother in the world and all the pain will be gone… I promise" Joey glanced at Charlie wondering if she remembered the pain of childbirth and when she saw the look in her eye she guessed not.

"She's right Rubes, there is nothing in the world like the feeling of holding your baby in your arms for the first time, and I'm so excited you will get to experience it" Joey added as she moved for Aden to get into place, she grabbed a damp cloth and prepared herself to keep Ruby cool throughout the birth, Charlie and Aden had the hand holding and reassurance sorted.


	114. Chapter 114

A/N - Well hello strangers... sorry about my sudden disappearence, my best friend had a problem and came to annoy me for a few days and i have done nothing but call and txt people to let them know she was ok because no one knew where she was.... quite funny because alot of people are in trouble for saying things about her that she could hear and they didnt know.... lets just say people will be running for cover when they realise she heard lmao..... WHOOOPS!!

Anyways... im back, peace and bloody quiet, its like HEAVEN....glad to see her, glad to see her car pop round the corner and know she wont be snoring in my ear!! so guess what that means... i can post and write again without disturbances and questions being aimed at me * inserting rolled eyes and heavy sighs!!!*

Just gone through all the private messages and reveiws i have been sent and all i can say is "Awww you guys!!" your words are all so kind and encouraging and there has been a few people say that after reading this they are debating having a go for themselves... i say go for it! this is my first fic and when i started it i only thought it would be 30 chapters long if i could manage it... im nearly 100 chaps past that. This is the best place to do it, there are so many readers and writers here who will give you advice on writing styles and chat over plot lines to iron out the creases (Your a star Gunni!!!), they will shower you with compliments which is a real confidence builder and if your worried about your spelling/grammer/ continuity/ plot lines you can always just grab a beta reader (im on the list just get in touch if you need help) so to all of you who are even slightly considering it... give it ago, whats the worst that could happen?? i look forward to reading many new stories on here soon!!!

As for my reveiws... what can i say to my bunch of adoring fans.... aparantly about 8 ofyou had the day off yesterday, what a rubbish day for me to go awol!! this chapter is dedicated to anyone who managed a day off and sat here waiting for an update and didnt get one, im very very sorry!! But 810 reviews... that is awesome, only 190 to go till i have 1000, i cant WAIT for that!!

Bimboinhales - LMFAO... i think the idea there and the order of charictor you set out was brilliant... yes i agree charlie would look pretty damn hot with straw in her hair but i can think of several much better ways for it to get there than for a fancy dress party! ;)

Val - Welcome and thanks! enjoy this chap!!

Fili - I have no idea wether you are joking or serious, although the thought of you making the ambassador waiting while you read my fic is pretty amusing!!

LittleBear - you cant promise cookies for chapters and not follow through, where are my god damn cookies!! Oh and im in england - i.e dont post my cookies they will arrive as breadcrumbs!! and oh you think joey's kiss will bring it all back? im Amelia Louisa not Walt Disney and this aint sleeping beauty or Snow White...... althought the addition of 7 dwarves to H&A could be somewhat amusing.

Mj - What can i say, im a natural blonde.... tried making my hair darker which looks better but unfortunatly it doesnt increase my brain cells or thickness.

Lomac - what can i say to my favourite fan? why are you my favourite you ask..... well who else posts charlie videos dedicated just to me... i feel so so so special!! If anyone hasnt looked yet, go onto youtube and search for charlie buckton and look for the creater lomac.... she is giving us the ENTIRE charlie storyline from beginning to end..... you go girl (e. york. is still rubbish tho!!)

Ani - Thankyou and i love you too!

PMCC - would that be charlie kissing a girl and liking it.... i think we could find a song along those lines.... maybe if joey wore some cherry chapstick?? Dont damn Charlie, it was Joey asking for the divorce.... she broke her vows.... she got on a trawler and never came back even though she said three damn months and now charlie is with bloody angelo... angelo of all people!! (sorry got a little upset there!)

Well this is what youve all been waiting for, charlies memory back, charlie and joey happy again..... YEY!! enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 114

"I'm a dad!" Aden screamed happily as he burst into the waiting room and ran straight to Georgie and Brett and hugged them both.

"What did she have?" Brett asked excitedly.

"A boy, a beautiful baby boy! I have a son!!" Brett pulled him into a hug when he saw the tears well in his eyes.

"Well done mate!" He beamed.

"Can we see them?" Georgie asked hopefully and grinned when Aden nodded. He led them into the room and noticed for the first time the twins in their push chair.

"Georgie, Brett, Twins, I give you… my beautiful baby boy!" Aden grinned happily as he curled into Ruby's side and kissed her head lovingly.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Charlie Aden Ross Buckton-Jefferies" Ruby smiled happily without looking away from the small infant in her arms.

"Oh my god, he is beautiful" Georgie beamed at him rushing to the bed and kissing the top of Ruby's head as she looked longingly at the tiny infant cuddled into her arms.

Brett lifted up a bag and grinned "presents" as soon as the word left his lips he had Ruby's attention which caused the others to laugh.

"This one is from George and I, I know officially this little one isn't our nephew but he's part of the family" He grinned as he passed Aden the parcel who received a glare from Ruby.

Aden placed the parcel on the bed and carefully took the child from her arms. He looked lovingly down at him and grinned as he peeped at him through one eye.

Ruby ripped the paper open and grinned when she saw the tiny outfits in her hands. "Guys, these are gorgeous" she smiled handing them to Joey to look at. "Thank you Uncle Brett and Aunty George" Ruby grinned when she saw the ecstatic smiles on their faces at being dubbed Aunty and Uncle.

"And this one is from the cousins" Brett smiled handing her the second parcel. She opened it to find a teddy bear and an envelope. She opened the envelope and gasped at the gift tickets for a family portrait inside.

"Aww thanks guys!" She grinned tearfully.

Aden handed the baby back to her as he grabbed the clothes to look and grinned at the small beige baby grow that read " Official Bucktoneer" he grinned at Brett who shrugged. "I know a guy who makes t-shirts" he explained.

"CJ, I would like you to meet your Aunty Charlie, she is very special… she must be I named you after her, but don't worry, Charlie is a boy's name too be grateful she wasn't called Molly" Ruby grinned as she handed the baby to an excited Charlie.

As soon as the baby was in her arms she began to cry happily. "God you are so beautiful, I am so honoured to have you named after me" Charlie grinned at all the faces around her. She turned towards Joey and walked over handing the tiny baby to her.

"CJ, this is your Aunt Joey" Charlie beamed at a tearful Joey. Glad that she had settled her mind about not being his Aunty, the last thing she wanted was for Joey to feel like she was being pushed from the family.

***

It had been two hours since the birth and the whole family was sitting in the room, Joey was cuddling into a sleeping Ross while Morag held a sleeping Lib rocking her lightly.

"So Morag, how does it feel to be a grandma again?" Aden asked happily.

"It feels wonderful, Ross would be so proud of you two and these three" She smiled sadly at Ruby.

"You ok?" Ruby asked noticing how quiet Charlie had become.

"Guess so, I'm just happy for you, he is so gorgeous!" she beamed but the smile didn't meet her eye.

"Charlie, when are you going to learn you cant lie or hide from any of us, we know you too well… what's on your mind?" Ruby rolled her eyes making Charlie laugh sadly.

"I was just thinking, this is the first real memory we have made of a special occasion with my family, seeing CJ born. I wish so much I could remember the twins being born, I feel like such a terrible person for not even knowing how my children were born, where they were born, whether there was even any complications or anything" Charlie frowned as she stroked her hand softly over Rosco's sleeping head as he cuddled into Joey.

"Well… you and Joey had this massive fight, you were laid in bed and you kept fidgeting because Lib was kicking you and Joey was being grumpy because you wouldn't settle. Joey stormed off and I stayed to comfort you and calm you down.

I went to fetch Joey back to bed and when I got half way down the stairs I heard you scream I rushed back up to find the bed soaked and you screaming in pain. I got you up from the bed and down the stairs but Joey and Aden were gone, I phoned Rach in a frenzy and picked us up and she drove us to the hospital.

You were so angry that Jo wasn't here you refused to push, you kept screaming in agony because of your contractions but you were so adamant that Joey was going to be here with you and see your baby born. You were so worried she would miss out on it you fought the pain.

Eventually I calmed you down and just as you were about to give birth, who should rush into the room on a stretcher in labour…. Joey of course, with a very freaked out and pale Aden rushing in at her side" Ruby grinned lovingly at him, proud of how strong he had been through her birth compared to the mess he was at the twins birth.

"Meanwhile" Aden butted in. "I rushed after Joey who was adamant she was going for a walk to calm down before she throttled you, half way along the beach I found her on the floor in a pool of wet sand, on her hands and knees screaming in pain.

I tried calling for help and eventually Tony turned up, we carefully carried her to the car and got her to the hospital as quickly as we could, Tony kept trying to get hold of Rach to tell her we had found Joey but the line was either blocked or he couldn't they couldn't hear each other. Joey was in hysterics because she was worried about you hating her for not being with you. We finally got her into the room wondering how we were going to locate you down when we found you were in the same room." Aden smiled; glad he could inform Charlie of what had happened to Joey.

"After a very touching apology made in between screams!" Ruby laughed as she continued her story. "Within minutes of you arriving you had both given birth, Joey was sat nursing this gorgeous baby boy and you had this beautiful little girl in your arms. You both cried a lot and said way too much mushy stuff… it was a good day" Ruby summarised causing the other inhabitants of the room to laugh.

"It was amazing" Joey nodded.

"I'm so sorry I can't remember I'm such a bad parent" Charlie sighed.

"No your not, you're a wonderful mother, look how you are with these two, you don't remember having them, you don't remember anything about them before you came back but you still dote on them, you still play with them and care for them, you still love them" Joey smiled.

"Of course I love them, look how cute they are… not that I'm surprised with two gorgeous parents" Charlie giggled, instantly flushing when she realised she had told them all that she thought Joey was gorgeous.

"Well your right… two gorgeous parents means two gorgeous kids" Joey beamed happily even though she mentally told herself not to look too much into Charlie's statement.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N - ok seriously, how many of you actually thought i would let charlie get her memory back just yet.... theres still a few chapters to go yet!!


	115. Chapter 115

A/N - Ok, my first comment of my aparantly amazing and famous (i dont know why i write fics- i should just post an a/n everyday lol) has to be this...... you all realise that 9 times out of 10 im writing from a stock of chapters already written... i tend to sit and write about 15 chapters in a lump then dont write for a few days..... alot of you are saying make charlie remember NOW.... i cant actually do that because im writing chapter 122 right now and she still has no memory so i cant just rewrite all those chapters for you... sorry its not going to happen...

I know you all think im dragging this out but there is a reason for it, im not going too much into things but just so you all know where you stand... right at this moment in time on my chapter plan.... which can change if i get another idea before hand.... but RIGHT NOW... charlies memory is due to return somewhere between chapter 125 and 128 depending on how long the storyline that brings back charlies memory takes up, it could be in chapter 25 or however i may go into one of my descriptive eruptions and it could be right at the end of 28.... but look at it this way.... this time in 10 chapters you will be all excited because you know it will be almost with you!

Welcome to the world of reveiwing Becky

welcome back haley... wondered where you had gotten too!

Dont forget to go to youtube and search charlie buckton and look for lomac as the creater, im skint and cant afford her therapy and CBA meetings so have to pay her back in advertising..... seriously though shes uploading all the charlie scenes from the beginning (forgot how hot she was back then) so there is plenty for us to watch while we patiently await Joey's return...... she had BETTER come back or i will not be a happy camper!!

Ok so here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy

________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 115

Ruby grinned as she sat nursing CJ on the sofa, Aden was on the floor playing with the twins who both were now walking around, well at that moment they were jumping all over Aden.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a great guy.

"Hey Aid, now we have CJ and Charlie is back, maybe we should rearrange the wedding" Ruby smiled as Aden jumped up and grinned the second he heard the words he had been waiting daily for.

***

"Hey Jo, I need to ask you something" Charlie stated as she entered Joey's bedroom. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when they fell on a very naked Joey walking around the room.

"Oh my god! Sorry" Charlie turned to run but stopped when Joey called her back. She turned to find Joey holding a towel around her.

"Charlie, its ok, you have seen me naked plenty of times" Joey grinned as she saw the colour on Charlie's face.

"Yeah but this time I will remember" Charlie stated as she tried to look anywhere but on Joey.

"I'm not that bad am I" Joey laughed at Charlie's reaction, there had been one point in her life where Charlie had made her walk around naked as often as possible, and vice versa, she smiled as she remembered hiding Charlie's clothes every morning for months to try and stop her from going to work, forcing her to spend the day making love.

"No of course not, your stunning, not that I would know I mean I don't think you are but…. No I don't mean that what I meant was its not something I would look at… not that I wouldn't want to look at you… I mean your completely beautiful but I'm not looking… well I'm looking… not that I'm watching you naked or anything…"

"Ok Charlie, stop!" Joey laughed as she sat on the bed and patted the side for Charlie to join her, reluctantly she did.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked concerned.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting to see you naked" Charlie tried to hide the grin that was covering her face at the image being imprinted in her mind as they spoke.

"Sorry, I will try and wear clothes at all times" Joey laughed softly.

"You don't need to do that" Charlie turned to face her for the first time cursing herself at how quickly and naturally the words had fallen from her mouth.

"What… you want me to walk around naked?" Joey giggled at the blush rising again on Charlie's face as she sat silently forcing herself to say anything but 'yes please'.

"Ok I'm sorry, what's the matter, what did you need to ask me?" Joey grinned at Charlie's obvious discomfort.

"I want to buy CJ something but I don't know what to get" Charlie admitted. "I was hoping my wonderful best friend would help me?"

"Oh I have the perfect idea, just let me get dressed and we will go shopping, ok?" Joey smiled when Charlie nodded; she rose from the bed and made her way to leave. She popped her head back in the door quickly.

"Joey, I'm sorry you are very beautiful it just took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting you to be undressed but trusy me you have nothing to worry about or be paranoid about in that department" Charlie smiled nervously as she shut the door. "You're an idiot Buckton!" Charlie stated to herself as she made her way downstairs.

Joey stood in the room gob smacked but couldn't remove the smile from her face, Charlie thought she was beautiful and that to her was better than winning the lottery.

***

"Ok, I know its tradition to give presents the day the baby is born but I needed to go shopping first" Charlie stated as she planted a fairly large box on the floor and watched as Ruby jumped up excited.

"Can I open it Aid?" Aden laughed as she didn't even wait for a nod or reply before she was half way through tearing the paper off.

"Oh my god, you remembered?" Ruby grinned as she rushed to her feet and enveloped herself around her sister.

"Not quite, I had a little help from a guardian angel" Charlie smiled as she nodded at Joey who stood in the door hole watching on with a loving smile.

Ruby giggled and ran into Joey's arms "thank you" she whispered so only Joey could hear her. Joey grinned in return "my pleasure… I'm glad all your dreams came true"

Ruby pulled away to see Aden and Charlie glancing at them wondering why and what they were whispering about.

"Ok, does someone want to explain why a 3 day year old baby would need a drum kit?" Aden asked confused as he glanced at each face.

"Well apparently I always said when Ruby had her first child I would buy him or her a drum kit so they could reap revenge for me because you used to hound me playing some song over and over" Charlie smiled when Joey nodded proudly that she remembered it all.

"Yeah, but you loved it as much as me…I would always overhear you singing it, you just don't remember" Ruby giggled.

"What song was it?" Aden asked instantly grabbing Charlie and Joey's attention as they didn't know either.

"Barbie girl" Ruby smiled shyly as the others erupted into laughter.

***

"Hey guys, next week for the twins first birthday I thought It would be nice if we went camping" Ruby smiled as she sat around the dinner table with the whole family.

She grinned as she was met by nods. "I think you will have to count me out, this old bird isn't capable of camping these days!" Morag smiled. "How about you all go camping and when you come back I will throw a little party at the surf club for the twins, I'm sure I can sweet talk Alf into closing for a few hours" Morag thought out loud.

"That sounds great, but you don't have to do that Morag" Joey smiled.

"Do you think if Ross was still here he wouldn't be spoiling those three rotten, anyway, I want to… if it's ok with you that is?" Morag smiled hopefully, she had never had children and had never been particularly maternal and although these three weren't her grandchildren in any sense of the word she loved them and adored them and was happy to play grandmother.

"In that case, that would be lovely Morag, thank you" Charlie smiled at the woman, truth be told older woman scared her a little but she seemed harmless enough and she had a complete soft spot for the three Buckton babies.

"So camping, can we all get time off work?" Ruby piped up turning the conversation back to her plan.

"Already booked the week off" Joey grinned glad she had done so, wanting to spend time with the children having been working so hard to raise cash to support them.

"I'm on paternity for another fortnight so no worries here" Aden grinned happily, it had been years since he last went camping.

"Trawler won't be going out for another week or so till its repaired, guess I'm in" Brett grinned glad he was getting to be part of this event.

"I'll have to check but I'm sure Angelo will cover for me, he mentioned he needed to put in a bit of overtime, something about wanting to take his new girlfriend on holiday" Watson rolled her eyes, she was fed up of hearing about Angelo all loved up but it could have been worse.

"Great, but I think I should stay in a caravan with CJ" Ruby stated making the others laugh and roll their eyes. "Wondered how long it would last with you wanting to sleep in a tent" Joey laughed.

"The safety of my child is my reason" Ruby pouted then laughed. "Hey maybe the twins should sleep in there too, just to be on the safe side" Ruby smiled when Joey and Charlie both nodded.

"Ok so Georgie, talk work into letting you have a life for a change and I will go and stock up.. Everyone ok to leave on Friday?" Brett asked and grinned as the others nodded.

"Ok I shall arrange the party for what, next Saturday?" Morag smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks Morag" Joey grinned at her.

"Looks like the bucktoneers are going a bucktoneering!" Ruby grinned happily as the others rolled their eyes at her.


	116. Chapter 116

A/N - Chapter 116... wernt you all waiting for this chapter?? im pretty sure you were..... i cant remember why.... is it something to do with someone dying in this chapter?? not sure....... but enjoy it anyway!!

I will be expecting LOTS of reveiws when i get home from diving tonight telling me how wonderful i am for the chapters contents and finally giving you all SOMETHING that you wanted.... i hate to say this but you have a while to go before the memory comes back so enjoy what youve got!!

Little random, but just incase any of you dont read Yahoo! news.... the pope is about to release his first album..... a musical nazi pope.... whatever next!!

Lets see... what comments do i have about last chapters reveiws..... hmmmm.

JSCO - Angelo & Charlie??? what the hell makes you think i would do that?? im not a H&A script writer... im not stupid and idiotic!! i wouldnt do that!

Henriette - Wouldnt want to disappoint - here you go!

Lomac - LMFAO, yeah but back then i was just going with the free flow, im a little more organised now, i have plans and ideas to try and keep me going somewhere near 300 chapters, im detemined to pass this task!! Jarlie fluff is on its way, my god stop being so impatient!! and as for your idea, you will just have to read on and see how right you are!!

Kgirl - Im sorry, what exactly are you asking here... more of charlie perving on joey or are you asking me to make joey a nudist?? im not adding any time paragraphs in but i will try and put more stuff like that in the future chaps im writing... is that ok for you??

Author W - You seem to love EVERYTHING lol! even walking into walls... or is that just a bad habit??

MJ - I know, im mean arnt i?? oh well lol. im not saying blondes are stupid, im saying im stupid and i happen to be a natural blonde... actually my hair was white as a child it was that light, born with black hair, then white, then strawberry blonde, then white again then its suddenly gone dark brown in my old age... waiting for the blue's and greens to appear lol. oh and what i have planned for joey is fairly hot, was just seeing if anyone came up with any better ideas.... im still at a loss for a few, i have charlie, joey, leah & roman sorted but im seriously at a loss for the others.... was maybe debating ruby in the princess leah outfit and aden as luke lol....... maybe morag as darth.... luke i am your faaaaaaather!!

Sugar Puff - You could be right, also you may be wrong.... you shall have to read on and see wont you!! where is the next chapter of say cheese... why are you making me wait, are you punishing me for something???!!!

JB - i like your way of thinking, but just like everyone else, your going to have to read and find out lol! hope you managed to dodge all of those flying objects!!

Possum - Shut your face and get on with your work! i cant believe i have caught you sciving, im so ringing your boss and telling her that your on here reading AGAIN!! and like i have said before... the worst critism's come from those without the guts to write themselves..... go ahead and try if you think you can do better!! and dont worry, after the chapter you interupted the flow of last night and made me lose my train and RUIN it, the motorbike comes back into play.... for all of those who are annoyed at how that chapter finishes.... you know who to blame!! POSSUM SUCKS ;)

Think i have replied to most there.... if you want a shout out in my A/N (thats authors NOVEL not authors note lol) then you will have to post a review wont you!! not that im hinting or anything.

I could be incredibly mean and tell you all that in order to find out whether it all ends happily i want to reach 900 reviews before i post anymore.... hmmm will maybe settle for 1000 reveiws lol.... ok i will post another chapter soon (probably tomorrow) but i do want lots of reviews telling me how wonderful and amazing i am for the following chapter!

So here we go... are you all excited... are you all sitting there thinking... why am i still reading this a/n when i could be finding out what 116 is hiding.... well guess what... stop reading then... go on..... why are you still reading if your that excited about the chapter...... my god you really do read every word of these things..... pah im fed up now.... ENJOY ..... ;)

______________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 116

"Are we there yet?"

"Ruby, I swear to god! I love you but if you ask me that once more I will be forced to suffocate you in your sleep" Aden tried to hide his grin.

"But if you do that, how are you going to marry me?" Ruby purred lovingly.

"Marry?? Is the wedding back on?" Joey chirped up happily after listening to Ruby annoying the hell out of them all for the past hour.

"Sure is, we were thinking sometime in the next two months if we can make all the arrangements, obviously we will have to find a new florist" Ruby grinned over her shoulder.

"Obviously" Charlie grinned back at her sister; she was very adorable but knew the right buttons to press to wind people up.

"Great, so are you two actually going to get married this time?" Brett asked receiving a playful punch from George.

"Yup, this time everything is perfect… Charlie's here, CJ's here… everything I wanted… well except mum and dad but one family member returning from the dead is enough for one year" Ruby grinned over her at Charlie.

"Well I'm glad I could accommodate your wishes" Charlie grinned at her sister, she couldn't help feeling glad the last wedding didn't go ahead because it meant she got to see her sister get married now.

"How long Aden?" Ruby whined as she focussed her attention back on her man.

"Oh Ruby not long!" he sighed.

"Not long as in any minute or not long as in another hour" Ruby whined louder making the people in the back of the mini bus laugh.

"Not long as in, pulling in the gate in twenty seconds!" Aden grinned glad that it meant he got some peace now they were here.

***

"Ok so Ruby, Aden, CJ and the twins are in the van, Brett and I will share one tent which leaves Joey and Charlie the other tent… is that ok with you guys?" Georgie asked as she started unpacking gear from the caravan.

Charlie frowned, she hadn't once thought of who she would end up bunking with. She glanced at Joey who was frowning too. "Yeah that will be fine" Charlie stated not too sure. Ruby watched on delighted that her plan was playing out perfectly.

"What are you up to Buckton" Aden asked noticing her smug gleeful look. "Just keeping my side of the deal, fate had a month and fate took too long so I'm stepping in!" Ruby whispered and grinned as she kissed him lovingly. He shook his head at her and walked away to help put the tents up.

"Beer anyone?" Ruby smiled as she reached the cooler.

"Thought you'd never ask" Aden grinned.

***

"Right, I'm ready for the sack, been a long day and up early in the morning guys!" Aden smiled.

"Night bud" Brett grinned up at him "Enjoy the palace" Aden laughed at him as Ruby followed.

"Be good out here you lot, no hanky panky!" Ruby grinned trying not to stare at her sister who she noticed blushing profusely.

"Think its time we hit the sack too…. Will you two be ok?" Brett asked as he stood and held his hand out to George, awaiting their nods he pulled his girlfriend towards their tent causing her to giggle.

"You tired?" Joey asked nervously.

"Not really, you?" Charlie asked.

"Nope" They sat in silence listening to the small quiet laughs emanating from the tent not too far away.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on Joey's face. "I'm going to go for a little walk, hearing my brother at it is not my idea of holiday fun" Joey stated as she stood quickly.

"Mind if I join you?" Charlie asked hopefully not wanting to stay there alone and listen to their friends, no matter how hard she tried she could hardly ignore them as the sounds grew in volume.

Joey nodded and grabbed a torch from their tent. The walk was fairly comfortable, they were mainly silent but that didn't seem to bother them, they were too intent on enjoying the sounds of nature around them. They came across a small woodland area and decided to head back to the tent, the last thing they wanted was to get lost in the dark in the middle of the woods.

Eventually they reached the tent and smiled shyly at each other, Charlie entered first and lay on top of her sleeping bag not sure what to do next, she watched as Joey crept in and handed her the torch, she shone it on the zip and admired Joey's arse as she crouched down to zip up. When Joey began to turn she quickly looked away guiltily.

Joey crawled on top of her own sleeping bag feeling a little nervous at the first night she would spend laying next to Charlie for a very long time, the prospect of what she may do in her sleep scaring her a little. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by waking up wrapped around a scared Charlie.

She sighed slightly and tried to relax, groaning at herself when she felt her hand land on Charlie's, they glanced at each other nervously hoping the other woman hadn't noticed their reaction.

"I should err… I'm going to get ready for bed if that's ok" Charlie asked, passing the torch to Joey to give her some light to manoeuvre in.

"Oh my god" Joey whispered, she had helped Charlie into the bath on two occasions but each time Charlie had been covered with a towel or bubbles, now she was sat in just a bra over her top half and Joey had spotted the scar created by Robbo's gun.

She scrambled onto her knees and looked at a confused Charlie who lay nervously watching her, Joey reached out her hand slowly and allowed her fingers to carefully touch the stamp sized scar just over Charlie's rib cage.

She felt tears fill her eyes as she felt the scar's texture. "Joey?" Charlie asked confused and a little scared.

"This is what he did to you, this is what Robbo did" she sobbed; Charlie instantly pulled Joey into her and held her.

"Jo its all over now, he isn't going to hurt either of us again" Charlie soothed softly into her hair, she breathed deeply and felt her heart strings tighten as she smelt the aroma of Joey's hair.

"It's just, seeing this scar makes it even more real" Joey admitted sadly.

"It's just a scar Jo, please don't be upset, I hate it when your upset" Charlie said pulling back to show Joey the honesty in her eyes. She couldn't stop herself as she slowly leaned forwards and met Joey's lips desperate to sooth her as much as possible, desperate to remove every trace of pain that Robbo had left.

She lightly brushed her lips over Joey's and pulled back slowly, opening her eyes carefully unsure of what they would meet, afraid to see the shocked and disgusted expression in Joey's, instead she met a happy lustful dreamy look. Joey sighed audibly as her lips tingled, she had to admit she was a little confused as to where the kiss had come from but she got to feel Charlie's kiss again, that was more than enough to make up for the confusion Charlie's actions would cause.

Within seconds the torch had been discarded as Charlie and Joey kissed passionately, their lips crashed together hungrily as Joey's tongue seeked permission of entrance which Charlie willingly gave her.

Joey carefully pushed Charlie onto her back as the kiss deepened, Charlie allowed her hands to lift Joey's t-shirt, breaking the kiss to allow for the top to be lifted over her head she stared intently at Charlie who stared back.

"What's happening?" Joey asked shyly, not wanting to stop but also not wanting Charlie to do something she will regret.

"I have no idea, do you want to stop?" Charlie asked hoping the answer was no, she infact received no answer as Joey leaned forwards and caught her lips again, pulling back she smiled softly.

"Do you?" Charlie repeated Joey's action but this time she never broke away and they were instantly back into their deep kiss as if they have never paused.

Charlie jolted as she felt the electricity run through her body as she felt Joey's fingers on her stomach, they slowly traced patterns, awaiting for some kind of sign it was ok to continue, Charlie growled with impatience.

She rolled Joey onto her back and began kissing her neck, tasting her skin. She allowed herself to straddle the shorter woman and lay one hand above her head to balance herself. Her spare hand lay against her naked waist and slowly crept up over her body, Joey gasped quietly as she felt Charlie's hand cup her breast.

Charlie couldn't contain her grin when she felt her hand on top of Joey's covered breast, her lips came down to meet it, kissing the small amounts of exposed flesh greeting her.

She ceased her kisses as she sat back on her legs, Joey rose to meet her and allowed her lips to brush teasingly against Charlie's collar bone, she grinned as she felt her bra relax and slide over her shoulders, she followed suit and released Charlie before she lowered herself back onto her sleeping bag.

She gasped at the sight before her, although Charlie's image was imprinted on her brain, being allowed to see her top half naked took her breath away, Charlie grinned sexily and allowed her lips to crash against Joey's groaning happily when her breasts pressed into the younger woman's.

"Charlz, we have to be quiet remember?" Joey whispered as she broke from the kiss and felt Charlie instantly find another use for her lips as her head lowered to her breasts once more.


	117. Chapter 117

A/N Hey people! hope you are all enjoying your Saturday afternoon!! i have spent the past two hours writing notes on some more ideas for this little (LITTLE??? i should say HUGE fic.... bloody thing is going to end up longer than the bible!!) i have to admit, i did cry a little at one of the plots that will be coming up in around 100 chapters (LMAO yes i have THAT many ideas written down) all im going to say is someone is going to be leaving the bay and the farewell is very tearfull!!

So whats going on with H&A banning people from uploading onto yourube... i was nearly 2 weeks ahead of the UK and now they will be caught up with me on Tues... i got to the bit where Hugo throws the bomb and ends up in hospital and havent seen anymore since!! (yeah i know i said im abandoning it but i couldnt live without my daily charlie fix... think i need to join the CBA (Charlie Buckton Anonymous) Hi... my name is Amelia Louisa and i am addicted to Charlie!! anyone else wish to join??

Right on to my comments on last chapters reveiws (i love this bit, i feel like an agony aunt with a peice in the paper or something lol)

Never-the-same - My debt of one shout out is officially repaid! how could the plot thicken?? hmmm guess you will have to wait and see if the impossible becomes possible......... keep reveiwing and you will keep getting shout outs!

Haley - I have been reading your fic for a while and i think its great, your saved on my computers favourites - any chance of some more?

JSCO - Yes people have told me how wonderful i am but due to my low self esteem it is required regularly so feel free to carry on telling me! i have to admit... annoying Ruby is me... i often get in the car for long journeys and start saying "can we stop i need a wee wee" after an hour it gets old then i say "Can we pull in at the next services i need the loo" i then get told off and made to sit for an hour busting!! guess it serves me right but what can i say, my parents annoy me constantly so im just getting a bit of revenge!! Now im posting this chap any chance of another one from Girl Afraid? you know im really starting to love that fic... even with sarah BOOOO!! HISS!!!!! (yeah i know im not at a panto but so what!)

Henriette - I can just end the chapter like that... i just did it!! have you taken your ECA pills (Every Cloud Addiction) maybe that will help you cope ;) Old couple will be making a come back eventually... unless you want them to come back and get in the way of the fluff????

Lomac - im not writing about spiders - na huh- no way - not going to happen!! loving your comment to Poss... wonder if she has read it yet lol.

Ani - your reveiw made me break into song... you know... more more more, how do you like it, how do you like i..... know what im talking about??

PMCC - I thought that aswell but it will be explained in future chaps when charlie and Joey sit down and discuss what on earth is going on between them..... although LMFAO at the 'sorry but pussy isnt my thing' seriously lmfao... think we all know what happened last time charlie said (in all our heads atleast) that. sorry but not a dream this time, didnt have the heart to do that AGAIN, although tempting idea for the future!!

Ashikins - Welcome back my friend!! now iknow your waiting for updates i will take longer to post :P

Summer - why would you hope charlie regrets it?? be careful or you will get mobbed saying things like that.

Val - How can you remember what happened in chapter 14?? im seriously impressed... i have no idea what happened 5 chapters ago never mind nearly 100 chapters ago... i think you get reader of the month award there.... enjoy your imaginary trophy!

JB - Thanks

Filibuster - :) right back at ya!

DnW - How many cookies?? hmmmmmm i will trade you three packs of cookies, ten packs of jaffa cakes and a pack of lemon drizzle cakes from Greggs (oh damn now my greggs addiction is back!! damn it they are shut i cant get any till monday :( )

MJ - i like the ish'ness of things, i can handle being meanish. idont know where your from, but if you hate blonde hair come over to england, the weather here is so rubbish your hair goes darker lol. i love Ruby too... i want her hair SO MUCH!

JarlieFanEver - Glad your enjoying it, any suggestions oh wise one?

KGirl - hey trying to keep quiet in a tent isnt that hard and is actually quite fun.... opps have i said too much there :S!! Joey nudity is a check although i have to admit im much more a nude charlie girl myself!!

Author W - Be careful what you wish for lmao, i think Ruby is always pleased with herself lol. Hows your new sport of wall walking?

Noticed in a couple of reviews a fair few comments about not stopping where i did... i dont really like writing all the mills and boons stuff - mainly because i get very carried away with it and dont want to shock you all into having heart attacks lmao - but it appears that quite a few of you want me to write it.... clear it up for me.... how many of you WANT me to write mills n boonsy.... i will if you all want me too but be warned....... thats all im going to say.... if i do you will want to make sure you read the chapters containing it in a empty house and a dark room lmfao! so lets go with the random word confirmations that make me laugh seeing you all play along. if you want mills and boons say BANANA in your reveiw... if you want me to keep it clean write...... TRUMPET. Random enough??

So here is your chapter, enjoy and please please please reveiw, you know how much i love replying to your reveiws!! it makes my day :D:D:D:D on that not REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 117

"Anything?" Joey asked eventually when she felt her heart beat return to somewhere near its normal rate.

"Sorry?" Charlie grinned at her sexily.

"Did it make you remember anything, coz let me tell you, you remember all your moves to perfection" Joey purred happily as she snuggled closer into Charlie.

"I'm sorry Joey" Charlie sighed, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint after sharing such an amazing experience.

"Don't be, it was a long shot… doesn't mean I'm not glad this happened" Joey grinned as she felt Charlie's lips against her shoulder.

"Me too… a little confused… ok really confused" Charlie sighed again. "least it explains to me how I could marry a woman, after sex like that I'm surprised I didn't keep you locked in the bedroom" Charlie grinned satisfied.

"You did, regularly!" Joey giggled as she remembered the times Charlie had handcuffed her to the bed warning her that she was there for the day.

"Jo, I'm sorry I don't remember, you know I wish I could right?" Charlie stated as she sobered slightly.

"Hey, no heavy stuff tonight ok, let's just enjoy this moment… please?" Joey pleaded with her eyes.

"Ok" Charlie agreed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort and security she felt being wrapped around this woman, the feeling of their naked bodies pressed and entwined around each other.

***

"Morning" Charlie grinned when she opened her eyes to find Joey watching her intently.

"Hey" Joey whispered quietly aware that their family was beginning to move around outside their tent, she had heard them as she laid watching the love of her life sleeping peacefully with a smile next to her.

"Last night was… wow" Charlie grinned flirtily.

"Yeah" Joey grinned back. "What happens now though, no pressure… I just need to know what this means" Joey tried to smile supportively.

"Oh Joey I don't know, last night was wonderful and amazing, but it was also scary and confusing and although I really enjoyed it I don't want mess things up and hurt you" Charlie sighed as she rolled on her back instantly missing the warmth from Joey's body.

"What do you want to do" Joey whispered again as she heard Ruby laughing at Aden as he tried to light the camp fire near their tent.

"I don't know Joey, I don't know what I want, I'm all confused and my head hurts and all I want to do is… go to sleep and wake up with everything how it should be" Charlie glanced at Joey hoping she understood even though she had omitted the part about wanting to wake up with Joey beside her.

"Do you want last night to happen again?" Joey asked seriously, knowing her heart would break if Charlie said no but couldn't help but be a little hopeful.

"Of course I do, last night was wonderful…totally amazing, but its everything else that comes with it, if we start doing this everyone is going to be expecting so much and I really don't know if I can handle that right now, I know that sounds selfish" Charlie whispered sadly.

"To be honest, your right, if they all see us back together they will just assume that everything is back to normal when really it is far from that" Joey sighed "but I want last night to happen again too" Joey whined, her face pouted slightly at the thought of not being able to touch Charlie again.

Charlie couldn't help but giggle; she rolled into the younger woman and kissed her softly. Pulling back slowly she looked dreamily into her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for her next question.

"Do you think we could take things slowly, you know see what happens without the pressure from the Swiss family Robinson out there?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Charlie Buckton, are you asking me to go steady with you, coz you know after being married and having two kids it's a little hard to go steady" Joey grinned and received another more forceful kiss.

"Come on Jo, I'm serious, I want to see where this is going but I'm not prepared to even try if it means everyone is going to get hurt, I care too much about them, especially you, I care too much about you to hurt you all over again" Charlie stated sadly.

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself I promise…" the look in Joey's eye made Charlie grin with anticipation of the hidden meaning behind it.

"So… what are we doing?" Charlie whispered as more voices appeared outside their tent and she became a little more paranoid they could be over heard.

"Right now…we are going to get dressed and pretend last night didn't happen and while we are there we will pretend tonight isn't going to happen either" Joey grinned naughtily as Charlie kissed her passionately.

"Guys are you up?" Ruby called through the tent.

They broke apart guilty smiling at each other. "Charlie, Joey, time to get up!" Ruby called again as if she were calling her kids.

"Yeah Rubes, were up!" Charlie yelled back before she returned her attention to Joey's lips kissing her greedily knowing she wouldn't be able to kiss her again until they were alone in their tent that night.

"Breakfast is almost done, if you're not up in two minutes exactly I will be in there dragging you out!" Ruby grinned at the tent as she heard the groans from inside.

She had been warned no eaves dropping but every time Aden had moved from her side she had listened intently, she didn't hear the whole conversation but she managed the gist of it, _Charlie and Joey did the deed last night, they are doing it again tonight and planned on doing it a lot more, but they want it to be a secret… no worries, I can keep a secret_! Ruby grinned to herself as Aden watched her worried.

"Morning ladies" Ruby grinned when Charlie and Joey finally emerged from the tent. She had taken great pleasure in pestering them constantly knowing fine well that they would be making out in there.

"Morning Ruby" Charlie grinned then told herself to tone down the happiness before she made it obvious what they had been up to.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Ruby smirked as she watched Charlie shift uncomfortably as she tried to find a way out of the question without lying or giving too much away.

"Yeah it was ok, not as uncomfortable as I expected" Charlie smiled as she remembered waking up to Joey's face and being tangled around her.

"Must have been comfortable, you look radiant today, I mean seriously your glowing" Ruby smiled innocently as Charlie eyed her suspiciously wondering what she knew.

"Maybe it's the fresh country air… how did you sleep?" Charlie tried to take control of the conversation.

"Yeah ok thanks… so were you cold out here?" Ruby quizzed again wondering how far she could push her sister before she caved and spilled what was going on.

"No, I was very warm thanks" Charlie eyed her again as she fought the images of how Joey had kept her warm, her mind was running, Ruby had to know something, but how.

"How about you Joey, did you sleep ok?" Ruby grinned, she felt Aden behind her wrapping his arms around her waist "what's up with the questions" he asked in a subtle whisper into her ear making it look like he was purely kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I slept fine thanks, what's with the questions Ruby, what's on your mind?" Joey asked hoping Ruby would drop the line of questions that would force Charlie and her to admit what happened last night.

"Oh nothing, just showing an interest to my favourite people" Ruby grinned then laughed as Aden pouted that he wasn't her favourite.

"I have to say Jo, you look really happy aswell today… what's your secret?" Ruby grinned as Joey began to flush, she watched the panic in her eye as she fumbled for something to say.

"Rubes, can I borrow you a sec, I really need to talk to you" Aden forced a smile at the others as he began to pull Ruby to the side.

"What's gotten into you? I thought this was a subtle plan to get them back together" he whispered not sure he liked Ruby's questioning tactics.

"I can't say… but trust me when I say this… operation loved up is underway" she grinned as she returned to the breakfast Brett was serving up.

"How did you two sleep?" Ruby asked to Brett as she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah ok" he grinned as George goofily.

"Oh so it was you two we over heard, I thought for a moment those two were at it" Ruby smiled at Charlie and Joey, watching as they looked away from each other and found interest in random objects as they avoided people seeing their facial expressions and giving their secret away.

"Sorry guys, didn't realise we were that audible… sorry" Georgie smiled apologetically as she was as oblivious to the same situation Brett was.

"That's ok… just you know, like to keep up to date with family news… no secrets in this family" Ruby tried to hide her grin as she saw the guilt cross Charlie and Joey's faces.

"I'm going to run to the toilet before we eat" Charlie stood up and made for the van smiling at the twins as she moved past them.

"Yeah, ill just grab some plates" Ruby muttered as she followed her, ignoring Aden shouting that they already had some.

She waited patiently for Charlie to exit the small portable toilet in the caravan. Charlie was shocked when she exited; not liking that she was trapped with an inquisitive Ruby and had only twenty minutes ago promised Joey it was their secret for just now.

"Well?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Yeah very well thanks, you ok?" Charlie smiled hoping she could dance around any more questions.

"Charlotte… when have we ever kept secrets from each other?" Ruby tried to keep her voice down so the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Incase you've forgotten I have no memory so I couldn't possibly answer that question" Charlie thought making Ruby feel guilty could give her an out, she was wrong.

"Yeah, true, ok the last time you kept a secret from me was when you and Joey got together…. The first time!" Ruby smiled triumphantly.

"Oh right, sorry about that" Charlie forced a smile as she made a move for the door.

"Charlie…" Charlie closed her eyes sighing and turned to face Ruby. "Yes?" she asked hoping this would be over soon, she didn't want to break her promise to Joey but hated hiding things from her sister, from the woman that had been such a good friend and lifeline to her.

"I know" Ruby whispered excitedly.

"Sorry, what do you know?" Charlie replied dumbly as she tried to bury the panic that was rising fast that they had already been caught out.

"Do you want me to shout the answer to that or are you going to stop trying to avoid this?" Ruby grinned.

"No don't Shhhhh! How the hell do you know?" Charlie whispered as she rushed to Ruby's side so she could convince her to keep quiet.

"You two are no where near as quiet as either of you think!" Ruby smiled happily that she had broke Charlie.

"Who else knows?" Charlie panicked, the last thing they needed right now was a tonne of pressure being thrust upon them.

"At the moment, just me" Ruby grinned that she was the only person privileged to this information.

"It needs to stay that way! Rubes promise me you will keep this quiet, please Ruby!" Charlie felt herself panicking again, she wasn't sure why but she was.

"Ok let me ask you one thing before I make that promise, why all the hush hush… and the truth I will know if you're lying!" Ruby's smile had gone as she waited for Charlie's answer.

"Ok look… last night just kind of happened, one minute I was getting ready for bed, then Jo saw my scar, she got upset so I comforted her… the next thing I know we were making out and although part of me was freaking out that I had my tongue down another woman's throat… Rubes I couldn't stop, every muscle, nerve and cell in my body urged me to carry on, to have more of her, its like she is a drug and I couldn't refuse her! This morning we were talking, I'm guessing that's what you over heard?"

Charlie waited for Ruby to nod, noticing she looked serious and worried. "I heard bits and pieces" Ruby admitted shyly.

"Well, we talked about what last night meant to both of us, and we both admitted we were confused about what was happening, I told Joey that I was confused about what I was feeling, I don't want to lie to her about anything so I told her straight, I told her that what happened last night was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced and I don't want it to be a one off but I'm confused about who I am, about what I feel and I'm scared that if we rush into this we could end up hurting each other, and all of you guys. There is too much at stake to just rush into it and mess it up."

Charlie waited again until Ruby showed her understanding, when she nodded thoughtfully Charlie decided that she had already been open with her and she may aswell just carry on, she didn't want to lie to her sister ever.

"We are keeping it a secret temporarily to protect us and you lot, the last thing we need while we try and work out what we feel for each other and whether we can make this work when she knows everything and I know nothing, what we don't need is pressure, pressure from you guys to make it work so we can be a real family again, not that you would force us together but you know what I mean, pressure from our friends asking us constantly what's going on between us when right now we don't even know and pressure from the entire town gossiping about us. Right now we are just planning on getting to know each other again and seeing where it leads, we both know there is a chance it may not work and we are both prepared to walk away if things don't work and still be friends…. Ok?" Charlie inhaled a deep breath.

"ok… are you ok about last night though, I mean you've talked to me a few times about your confusion of how you could have been with a woman and now your with a woman…. I mean, have things changed with you now?" Ruby asked seriously with a hint of worry to her voice.

"I think so, I mean it feels a little weird but… oh Rubes after last night I can see why I was so in love with her, I mean I don't want to gross you out or ply you with too much information but last night was…. Ok you remember when you were a teenager and you heard all these things about sex and you imagined it and thought it would be this weirdly life changing moment that you would live each day remembering and would change who you were as a person… then you wake up after the first time and nothing has changed other than there is a naked guy laid next to you snoring and farting"

Ruby laughed at Charlie's description but couldn't help but nod at how true it was, as much as she loved Aden.

"It was absolutely nothing like that, it was far beyond what I expected or thought it would be, I never imagined being able to feel the way she made me feel. When we fell asleep I remember telling myself over and over not to freak out in the morning, to stay calm… when I woke up and saw her watching me and smiling at me… there wasn't a single second where I even considered freaking out… it just felt…."

"Perfect?" Ruby finished and Charlie nodded.

"Ok, your secret is safe with me… but promise me you will try not to hurt her… when it comes to Joey you are her weakness and if you broke her heart again I think it would actually break her!" Ruby pleaded with her sister.

"Rubes, I promise I will never hurt Jo… she means too much to me!" Charlie raised her pinky as smiled as Ruby wrapped her own around Charlie's, their pact made and sealed to each other.

"Guys, come on brekkie's going cold!" Aden frowned when he entered the van and saw the positions the two women were in. "I don't want to know… but get your butts out here!" Aden whispered with a cheeky grin.

Charlie and Ruby made way to leave the van, as they reached the door Charlie held Ruby back "Rubes, don't say anything to Jo about you knowing, I don't want to freak her out and ruin things"

Ruby nodded and left plastering a smile on her face as Joey watched her and Charlie suspiciously coming towards them.

__________________________________________________________________

Remember BANANA for Mills n Boons or TRUMPET for good clean family fun! reveiw away you lovely people!!


	118. Chapter 118

A/N - Ok so i wasnt going to post anymore tonight but after the little quest i have just been sent on i had to write a chapter dedicated to someone! So i was just watching H&A *SPOILER ALERT COMING UP AVERT EYES TO BELOW NEXT LINE IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW WHATS COMING!!* and it was the episodes where Aden finds out about Belle dying - btw what bloody good acting from Aden! i mean Jesus it was so realistic, i remember feeling exactly the same way and having the same reactions! big round of applause for actor of the year!! Anyways... so after all the wedding showe, Harry being born, Aden finding out about Belle... the whole Adens not coming, no wedding today, then he shows up and they get married and its so touching and heart warming and Nicole is totally distressed and heart broken over what she's seeing.... then charlie gets hit by brett who has piled the weight on!! i was in tears... absolutley crying my eyes out... then you see the to come bits and its like whoa if Bretts back does that mean Joey WILL be coming back... i mean why would they randomly bring him back, there is other ways to bring out Charlies love for her.... and in the coming up thing charlie says she was the person i was involved with and im like WHOA WHOA WHOA you admitted it yourself darling you were in love with her... dont you dare down play it... so then i got a little mad and cried a little more (yeah i know im sad!! but come on WTF!!) then i read my reviews..... and im instantly laughing and happy.... brilliant

____________________________________________________________________

Ok so you can all get in on the action now iv given away the shows secrets!! so yeah i get my reveiws and im like ok what the hell (thats the polite word, not what i ACTUALLY said it began with a F and rhymed with duck!!) is going on... what have i missed here! so i thought ok ill go on this little quest and see whats going on....

Ok now i would like to direct you all to a link that will make you all laugh at my totally random (or so i thought) words!! ok so the link is...

www DOT kew DOT - obviously put a . where it says DOT lol.

I have to say that because of this genius we have amongst us this chapter is DEFINATLY dedicated to BIMBOINHALES - well done, i stand and applaud you and your magnificent brain!!

Ok onto my other lovely fans... btw feel free to write to home and away and tell them about me... i would love to become a script writer on the show... i certainly wouldnt be making half the stupid cock uped idiotic mistakes they are making!! IDIOTS *breathe!!*

Ok so onto you lot!!

Ashikins - NEVER reveal your weakness to me because i WILL play on it. WELL DONE on passing your exams... im proud of you!

JB - thankyou, let me just say.... bananas in pyjamas are coming down the stairs, bananas in pyjamas are coming down in pairs!! (only song i could think of about bananas... just for you!!)

Author W - Still amused by your "feel free to Banana" comment, still no idea what it means but its made me laugh a few times now! You make it sound like a sport, and the first olympic gold medal in wall walking goes to Author W!

JSCO - Quit reveiwing (ok dont please!) and get posting on your fic FFS!! its killing me having to wait! Joey could possibly get her heart broken but in Possums words... you get that dont you? .... so let me get this right.... you want a banumpet?? something in the middle..... bad joke i know! Your cousin sounds amusing... doesnt happen to have any hot female friends for a weird english bird does she?? single is so last season now and im sick of being the only single one in my friends (go on play your violin for me!!)

Ani- you dont know that song?? what?? hold on how old are you because if your over the age of like 10 you must know it..... its internationally famous and used in adverts all the time in every place in the universe!! Glad your coming round to my type of thinking though! You know where the shop is if you fancy a bit of banana ;)

Henriette - CBA group has officially been formed - please see the forum tab at the top of your page!! and i have to say im glad youve taken your ECA's! so you want some mysterious banana then??

DnW - Welcome my friend, have no fear we all suffer the same illness here!

Summer - i have never seen so many bananas, starting to wish i had a pet monkey to help me plough through them all!! sorry i misread and misinterpreted... people hold your fire and leave summer alone!!

Becky - ROLMFAO.... a tube of toothpaste?? WTF... a tube of toothpaste.... i hope you mean like a scary horror kind of tube and not a normal size because im pretty sure i want hugo in winter thermals so we can see as little as possible and not just with a tube of toothpaste covering his 'manhood' if you can call it that..... maybe i should refer to it as his tinky winky... thats what charlie said anyway lol! you made me laugh loudly with that though!

Skater - a Banumpet for you too then is it? im actually starting to think i will have to make a cocktail to go with that name.

Fili - i so so so wish that the reveiw thing was audio because i would love for you to have reveiwed that sat in a public place, i dunno an internet cafe or on the train on your way home just randomly shouting loudly BANANA!

Oniz - Banana Royale?? is that the random word equivelant of Hard Core... Banana??

Haley - Better be some more soon... i hate waiting, im not known for my patience

Bimboinhales - Again, i thank you with all of my heart for your instant mood lifter! Welcome to the CBA there are ten steps you must perform in order to pass.... Trey was a member, he totally messed it up... idiot!! It was supposed to be Hugo's car and Angelo was supposed to be in it with him, then Joey was supposed to come back and save them both from the bomb... then everyone would be like OH JOEY YOUR OUR HERO!! then charlie would give angelo the finger and they would skip happily into the sunset ..... like i said feel free to recommend me to H&A.

So here we go people..... next chapter.... im pretty sure you are all going to like the next chapter, its one of my favourites and i sniggered whilst writing it... but first you have to read this chapter lol....... looks like charlie and joey are rubbish at keeping secrets.....!

BTW its still not too late for you fancy dress sugestions..... im still about 15 chapters off writing it i think so plenty of times for your suggestions.... no matter how outrageous (i.e Hugo as toothpaste LMFAO still!!) let me know what you all think! oh and dont forget to reveiw, the concensus so far is tilting towards the BANANA but there is a few TRUMPETS sounding in the distance..... ill give you all till the next chapter to decide... bearing in mind im well ahead of you so you wont get any (no pun intended) till you catch me up... oh and charlie has just gotten her memory back where im writing :D hee hee i know how it happens :P

_________________________________________________________

"Come on Brett!!" George laughed at her boyfriend as he lagged behind.

"Hey I have a person on my back! You don't!!" Brett sulked.

"Aww, would you like a piggy back?" Georgie cooed at him and giggled when she received his glare.

"Ok, you stray behind, but when you get eaten by a stray angry hungry kangaroo… make sure you protect Ross" Georgie giggled as she returned to the group.

They had been walking for a little over half an hour, investigating the woods that Charlie and Joey had walked to the night before. Brett had been given the task of carrying Ross around in one of those back pack things for children, Charlie carried Lib and Aden carried CJ in a front mounting version.

Things were very quiet between Charlie and Joey, they were both over paranoid about saying or doing something that would give them away, so instead they stayed quiet and avoided each other making the others suspicious.

"You two fallen out?" George piped up as she came along side them, smiling at the happy girl strapped to Charlie's back grinning back at her.

"What, no course not… just enjoying nature" Joey tried to smile to show she was ok but the strain of not touching or kissing Charlie was getting to her. Every muscle in her body urged her to just grab Charlie's and kiss her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Georgie smiled as she glanced at the stream running along side of them.

"From what iv seen its breathtaking" Charlie smiled as she glanced at Joey who looked back at her shyly. Had George been watching the two women instead of some birds flitting around on the surface of the stream her question would have been answered.

Aden on the other hand, had been observant enough to notice their none too subtle look of affection, something was going on and he suspected he knew what it was, but he would keep an eye on Charlie, Joey and Ruby until his suspicions had been confirmed. He smiled knowingly to himself at how Ruby's plans always seemed to pull off even if they seemed bizarre or ridiculous.

***

"Wow, I'm shattered, what now" Brett asked as he waited for Aden to remove the young boy from his back so he could collapse on the floor.

"Now you know when we get back you have to get yourself to the gym with me and work out a bit… the girls have more energy and strength than you mate" Aden grinned as Brett sulked at him.

"Yeah well… least I don't bleach my hair like a girl" Brett wished he had just left Aden's comment alone when he heard his lame retort leave his lips and saw the amused smile on Aden's face.

"Boy's play nice!" Ruby giggled as she fed CJ, she was glad she had gone for powdered feeding over natural resources.

"Hey, where are Charlz and Jo?" Aden asked as he noticed the group was two members short.

Ruby panicked as she imagined the other three members going looking for them and catching them out, she wracked her mind for some explanation of their disappearance. "They went for a walk" Ruby grinned glad that she had found an excuse.

"We just got back from walking" Aden pointed out amused, he was sure Ruby knew everything that was happening, she was a terrible liar.

"oh I don't know then… erm maybe they… maybes they needed to… oh I remember, Charlie said something about inspecting the local area for something to do tomorrow and Joey said she would join her and keep her company" Ruby said proudly.

Aden wracked his brains for some way to catch out her lie but came up blank. He started making his way to the caravan to get a box of games and stuff out so they would have something to do other than sit around talking.

He grinned when Charlie and Joey jumped apart as he opened the door; he remained silent so not to alert the others of what he had witnessed. Upon seeing the panic on each of their faces he grinned at them, winked and grabbed the box shutting the door and leaving them to it.

"Shit!" Joey whispered angrily at herself for dragging Charlie into the van as soon as they returned, she had pushed her against the first 'wall' she could find and had kissed her hard, within moments their hands were grabbing at each others body, pulling them close to each other as their hunger consumed their bodies.

"Jo, don't stress ok, Aden is a good guy, he wouldn't say anything to anyone unless he knew we were ok with it, you know that" Joey relaxed slightly and smiled cheekily at the woman before her.

"What if he tells Ruby, I mean we can't expect him to lie to his girlfriend?" Joey stated as she felt Charlie's lips gently attack her neck, suddenly they stopped and she noticed the guilty look on Charlie's face.

"She already knows doesn't she?" Joey frowned when Charlie nodded. "Is that why you two were in here so long this morning?" Joey asked a little annoyed that she had been told to keep quiet but Charlie had ran straight to her sister and blabbed.

"Yeah, she worked it out and threatened to announce it to the others if I didn't confess… so I told her, there is no harm in one person knowing is there… Ruby wouldn't betray us" Charlie smiled hopefully as she kissed Joey softly on the lips.

"Ruby isn't exactly known for her subtleties and abilities to not gossip" Joey stated sadly, the good thing out of this is that Charlie wasn't ashamed to talk about her feelings with her sister this time around, that had to be something.

"Look, only two people know, they just happen to be the two people we are closest to in the world, they wouldn't betray us and they wouldn't do a single thing that could in any way hurt us… lets just trust them not to go running their mouths and deal with things if and when they happen ok? We are supposed to be getting to know each other not stressing about everyone else finding out our dirty little secret" Charlie grinned as she kissed Joey who willingly accepted her soft lips.

Ruby watched Aden as he left the caravan grinning wondering what he was up to, she turned as she heard the door opening and watched a nervous looking pair exit the van, she hoped Brett and George didn't notice them and work out her lie.

"Hey guys, find anywhere decent?" Brett asked as he noticed the two women rejoin the group.

Ruby shook her head subtly trying to warn her sister to just say no. "No not really" she told Brett before she looked at Ruby motioning for her to follow her.

She walked around the back of the caravan followed by Joey and Ruby, when he noticed the three women suspiciously make their way to the back of the van he followed to find out what was going on.

"Aden, come here" Joey whispered carefully so George and Brett didn't over hear.

"What's going on?" Aden asked worried for the first time that this wasn't a good thing.

"Listen, you two both know a lot more than you should, we just wanted to ask you both to keep quiet until Charlie and I are ready and know what's going on with us… please?" Joey asked feeling more at ease when both Aden and Ruby nodded with grins.

"How long?" Aden whispered hoping to find out more information other than that they were kissing in the van.

"Last night, it was amazing and wonderful but they want to take the time and not rush into things" Ruby grinned confirming to Aden that she already knew.

Joey watched her surprised as Ruby giggled and left pushing Aden with her to give the two women some space.

"Amazing and wonderful?" Joey grinned at an embarrassed Charlie.

"Well in my defence, it was… I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have told Ruby that… forgive me?" Charlie smirked as Joey grabbed a fist full of her t-shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

"If you think last night was amazing wait until tonight" Joey whispered sexily as her hands travelled to Charlie's backside.

"I don't think I can" Charlie moved to kiss Joey again but stopped when they heard a cry that sounded like Lib. They instantly pulled apart and ran around the side of the van to find Lib in George's arms being cradled as she sobbed and cried.

"Hey what's the matter princess" Charlie asked softly as she carefully grabbed the infant and kissed her head.

"I tripped over her, I'm so sorry guys!" George stated miserably as she waited for Charlie and Joey to lay into her and tell her to be more careful.

"Aww did the big bad Aunty George hurt my princess?" Charlie giggled as she kissed the now calming child.

"Big bad Aunty George?" Joey giggled as she kissed Lib's head, snatching her hand away as soon as she realised it was resting sub consciously on the small of Charlie's back.

They grinned at each other before Joey left to find Ross and see what he was up to. Charlie began tickling lib, she laid her on the floor and lifted her t-shirt, the small child giggled ferociously, Charlie laughed when she felt Ross run into her, head butting her as he did. She laid him on the floor and began to tickle both of them as they laughed and giggled.

Joey watched on with admiration, she couldn't believe how lucky she was right now, she was in the middle of sorting out her failed marriage with her soul mate, Charlie was connecting and bonding with the twins and they loved her even more than ever now. She was on a relaxing break with the people she cared about most; life couldn't possibly get much better.

She tore away her gaze and moved to sit beside Ruby and give her a break from holding CJ, she didn't notice the watchful gaze of George as she had stood dreamily watching what was supposed to be her ex-wife, George knew something was happening and being a cop she knew she had to investigate it.

__________________________________________________________________

Dont forget your reveiws.... Banana for more raunch.... Trumpet for more family fun.... and if you want to join the Charlie Buckton Anonymous check out the home and away forums on the top right of your browser!!

AL xx


	119. Chapter 119

**A/N - Never mind its Chico time.... its Chapter time!! Ok so i have spent the day tidying up, catching up on even more H&A damn episode 40 isnt liking having to download... cant believe that Julie woman and what she said to Rachel... i heard Rach tell her to get a bed pan for her because we were laughing that they would do a bed pan in the middle of the coridoor..... oooh damn that julie... putting her on Trey and Angelo's murder list!! and as for the charlie story line... i thought the fics with it were good but i never actually saw it coming on the show!! WOW!! and as for the sneak peak of Angelo telling her he loves her and then she kisses him... come on now charlie... HIT HIM!! but Angelo said what happens when Joey comes back..... is that a clue?? normally they lead us to completly forget people when things like this happen but they keep bringing her up.... thats gotta be a sign right?? i hope so....!! **

**Ok so first im going to do my little peice.... i actually really love doing this bit now lol. so only 18 reviews to 900!!**

**Scribble - Welcome back, havent seen you in a while!! that day will not come for a while yet, iv still got loads of ammo and even if i get this job on wed then i will be lending some pennies and buying a laptop to stay in touch with folk back home. (look im already getting in the swing of back home... thats gotta be a good sign!!)**

**Ashikins - I hope you love the charictors even more here and thanks for all those lovely words you said to describe me ;)**

**MJ - if they made you giggle then im pretty sure the next chapter will, it made me giggle anyway... so JCA.... hmmmm i think that can be arranged but i doubt there will be quite as many members.... you do know Charlie rules right??**

**Never-The-same - Im glad my A/N's amuse some people!! i did say i would stop watching the show but i secretly started downloading the eps on my computer instead of on the tv... does that count as watching because it doesnt go towards the ratings lol. Charlie is in definate need of redeeming but shes going to have to pull something big out of the bag....**

**Hentriette - Again, thanks for all those nice words to describe me!**

**Little Bear - I think someone needs to learn to share lol. im sorry how is banana spelt?? and you know what i love you too...... **

**Oniz - LMFAO at the chocolate dipped banana..... i get what your implying and i like.... if your not implying anything then whoops but you just gave me a good idea for the future lol.**

**Author W - trust me i have a better worst kept secret... hadnt even got to work like 5 hours later, hadnt spoken to a soul and the entire company knew including the head office and all the board of directors :S**

**Sugar Puff - what ever would make you think that - are you actually going to update Say Cheese this year???**

**Fili - ROLMFAO please make sure you have a friend film it and post it on youtube so we can all share this amusing honour!**

**JSCO - Just read Girl Afraid.... you need to update more!! Low key relationships never work out, the truth always comes out! one banumpet coming your way in the future and p.s.s thanks well appreciated be warned im no cheap date though lol.**

**Bimboinhales - You are very much welcome, how could i not after that little diamond you gave me last night - im amazed too im normally to thick to work that out, i struggle with dot to dots!!**

**Lomac - lmfao, im liking your theory there... i agree with it Banana is one of your five a day! i dont actually have that many stashed away at the moment, i mean sure there is one or two there but i still need to write and there is going to be atleast two days this week that i wont be able to so i need to keep some in the bag!! Gear Box's are sods, i remember mine breaking on my old Corsa (before i discovered by new reg cars lol) and me and my dad had to take the whole engine out from the bonnet to get in to fix the stupid thing because of where it was positioned couldnt get to it from underneath!! anyway i hope you get your car sorted and i shall try and post one or two for you tomorrow but im going to be very busy, i have loads i need to get sorted before Wednesday and tomorrow is my only chance!!**

**Becky - Im glad you cleared that up... there was no way in hell i would be writing Hugo in naked unless it was a charlie/joey/ruby related prank which caused him endless embarressment and constant jibes! im liking your idea but what about a giant spud... like a life sized mr potato head.... would be better looking anyway!**

**Skater - cocktail... i was thinking... freshely juiced banana, tot of vodka, dash of black sambuca, dram of whiskey topped off with a little bit of lemonade! add some ice and a fancy umbrella and hey presto! A year ago my friend and i decided we would have a invent a cocktail night... it quickly turned into just adding various amounts of alcohol to concoctions until is was bareable to drink... we actually made one we still drink..... pint glass, inch of blue smirnoff or bison vodka (or just plain vodka if your trying not to be too fancy!!) inch and a half of black sambuca, inch of barcardi, half an inch of pimms, an inch of cranberry juice topped off with coke or pepsi... it sounds minging but it tastes good and gets you completly smashed! FYI while we are on the subject - should your BBQ start to go out.... Sambuca will not relight it - it just puts it out........ what a waste of my sambuca!! If you really want a JCA i will form one of them too oooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkk??**

**Think iv got everything.... ok so this is one of my favourite chapters, i loved writing this one and i hope you all enjoy it as much as i have! send me your reveiws and let me know if you want MORE or LESS than this.... i have decided to go with the odd slice of BANANA occasionally that way im not turning my fic into some seedy Katie Price book but the people who wish to read the piri piri chapters can...... i will prewarn in my A/N's if there is any.... shall we say..... blussworthy..... material inside the chapter so if you dont wanna read it you can skip it.... ok?? **

**So enjoy the chapter and enjoy the rest of your weekend... if you get me to 900 reveiws you can have the next chapter tonight! **

**Love ALx**

__________________________________

Ruby, Charlie, Joey and Brett howled as they watched Aden run and dive into the field.

"I caught it!" Aden grinned as he stood and showed off the Frisbee in his hand.

"Well done Honey!" Ruby grinned proudly at him as he threw it back towards the group.

"I can't believe how much fun you five are having with a damn Frisbee!" George giggled as she rocked CJ to sleep. Lib and Ross were settled into their cribs in the van for their afternoon nap and were sound asleep, shattered from the running around they had done with Charlie that afternoon.

"Ok so how do I know if I'm winning?" Charlie asked throwing the Frisbee towards Ruby.

"It's a non competitive sport Charlie… you just throw it and enjoy it… there's no winning" Joey giggled.

"Oh… that's boring…" Charlie stated causing the others to laugh at her competitiveness.

"Not everything is a competition you know Charlz" Joey added as Charlie pouted pretending to be hurt by the statement.

"You would say that, losers always say it's the taking part that counts" Charlie grinned cheekily.

"I'm a loser… who wins the beach race every morning?" Joey smiled triumphantly, no matter how hard Charlie pushed herself she hadn't managed to win yet and Joey loved nothing more than using the fact to bait her.

"Yeah you're a loser, you cheat every morning! Anyways, I'm better than you at other things" Charlie tried to think of a sport she could beat Joey at and prove her point.

"Such as?" Joey teased throwing the Frisbee towards Brett.

"Tickling!" Charlie stated as she ran for Joey who screamed and tried to make a run for it, failing when Charlie pounced on her and began to tickle her.

"Charlie, we're too old for this!" Joey screamed as Charlie slowly crept towards her more ticklish spots.

"Admit you're the loser then" Charlie grinned as she continued her attack, not realising she was being intently watched as she straddled Joey.

"Never!" Joey giggled.

"Well I'm not stopping!" Charlie carried on her attack, finding herself laughing at Joey's cute laugh.

"OK! OK! I'm the loser; you're the best and greatest person in the whole entire world!" Joey giggled before Charlie stopped her tickle attack and sat admiring the woman beneath her.

"Err Charlz… do you wanna maybe get off me?" Joey grinned cheekily, she didn't want the woman to get off her but she didn't want anyone else to find out about them.

Charlie raised her eyebrows suggestively before she moved causing Joey to blush a little at the images running through her mind.

Joey made her way inside the caravan with a smile as George watched intently as Charlie sat on one of the chairs in the seating area with a goofy grin.

"So, you and Jo seem to be getting on" George smiled as Charlie began to panic someone else had found out.

"Yeah, well we are friends; we have to stay friendly for the kids so…" Charlie knew it sounded lame but they had said to tell no one and within six hours two people already knew.

"That's very nice of you both, forcing a friendship for your children" Watson looked knowingly at Charlie who tried to avoid her eye contact.

George was about to tell Charlie it was obvious there was something going on when she heard Charlie squeal and jump from her seat.

"Who's the one laughing now Buckton!" Joey grinned as she pumped her water gun again aiming for Charlie who was stood looking shocked.

"Don't you dare!" Charlie tried to glare at her, not wanting to egg her on by her amused smile at how playful Joey was being today.

"Did I hear a dare issued there?" Joey grinned as she squirted a small amount of water at Charlie and giggled as she tried and failed to dodge it.

"You're dead!" Charlie grinned as she made an advance for Joey who laughed and ran for cover firing water behind her.

Charlie ran into the van and searched for another gun, finding them in a box she filled two up and then filled the basin up, cursing herself for getting involved when she knew it meant she would have to go and fill the water butt up for using their supply. _Oh well ill take Joey and we can make out a bit in privacy_, Charlie grinned at her idea.

She placed the basin on the ground near the van door and grabbed her two filled guns "I hope your hiding because I'm coming to get you Josephine!" Charlie purred as she looked around for some clue as to where Joey was hiding. She frowned when she found no sign of her.

She glanced at Ruby who just giggled and shook her head indicating she wasn't getting involved, the last thing she wanted was to be cold and wet when she didn't have a bath to soak in afterwards.

Charlie grinned as she heard Joey sneeze, she ran behind the van and made way for the tree line, she ran halfway down until she wasn't too far from being level with where she suspected Joey's position was, she got onto the floor and holding a gun in each hand towards the ground she slowly crawled diagonally across the field hoping that she could get to Joey undetected.

She grinned when she saw the back of Joey's head peeping out from behind a tree as she tried to locate Charlie. She stood up carefully as she crept silently towards her lover, as she came into range she dived behind a tree and as quietly as possible she checked her guns were fully pumped. She rounded the tree and broached Joey some more.

"Boo" she said loudly enough to shock Joey, it worked as Joey jumped up and screamed, instantly running in the opposite direction as Charlie fired at her. She watched as Joey dived for cover between the tents, her plan being she could crawl around them and get cover from Charlie.

Charlie strode confidently towards the group with a broad smile. "Oh Joey… come out, come out where ever you are!" She grinned as the others laughed at her antics.

"Surrender and I will come out!" Joey giggled.

"Surrender, why would I do that when you still have a gun full of water?" Charlie laughed as she stood infront of the tent she knew Joey was hiding behind.

"Because if you don't surrender I will be forced to announce war!" Joey giggled as she tried to think of a way to get a hit on Charlie when the second she stood up or popped her head up she would give away her cover.

She leant her back against the tent and wondered why she had started a game she knew Charlie would beat her at.

"Ok Joey, you win, I will put my guns down if you come out" Charlie stated.

"Yeah right! And the second I move you will squirt me with your guns!" Joey laughed at how stupid Charlie thought she was.

"Joey, I give you my word, I will throw the guns somewhere you can see them…. Then will you come out?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"If I can see them, then I will come out!" Joey grinned hoping she had really just won a water fight against Charlie. She grinned as she saw two guns land on the grass to the side of the tent, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to chase Charlie and soak her, as soon as she stood up she screamed as she felt the water cover her.

She spun around shocked to see Charlie grinning and holding an empty basin "You never mentioned giving up this" Charlie laughed before she noticed the look in Joey's eye and knew she was in for it.

She squealed and ran as she saw Joey make a dash for her, instantly heading for the woods for cover knowing Joey was faster than her. She felt little bits of water hitting her back as she picked up her pace, jumping the fence surrounding the woods with ease she instantly dashed off the track and amongst the trees and for cover.

Joey watched on amazed as Charlie flew over the fence easily, she couldn't help but wonder if Charlie remembered anything from her police training, her tactics in the fight had been trained and practiced and she obviously still knew certain things that cops needed to know.

She climbed over the gate and grinned. "Ok Charlie, don't go too far off track, we don't want one of us getting lost out here…" Joey grinned hoping Charlie would respond and give her a clue as to where she was. She walked slowly along the track glancing in every direction for a sighting of Charlie.

She frowned when she found nothing. She spun around as she saw nothing but tree's surrounding her and no sign of Charlie.

"Ok Charlz, I'm starting to get a little worried now, game over, I quit, you win" Joey said honestly, the last thing she wanted was to lose Charlie again after things had just started to progress.

"Charlie! Come on its not funny anymore!" Joey jumped as she felt the arms wrap around her waist.

"Not funny but how clever am I for getting you all on my own!" Charlie whispered as she kissed Joey's, shoulder and neck.

"Mmm, very clever!" Joey grinned as she spun to meet Charlie's lips in a hungry kiss.

"Your wet" Charlie grinned as she pulled away from the kiss to find her hands entangled in joeys thick wet hair.

"I wonder why that is!" Joey grinned as Charlie smiled cheekily.

"I won though" Charlie grinned. "Ok you won, are you happy?" Joey giggled at how proud Charlie was of herself.

"Not happy yet" Charlie pouted.

"Aww, why what's the matter?" Joey asked as she watched Charlie's face intently.

"I need a prize for winning" Charlie grinned hopefully.

"Why didn't I see this coming" Joey laughed as she rolled her eyes "So… what do you want your prize to be" Joey grinned hopefully.

"I think I will let you work that one out for yourself" Charlie winked suggestively.

"Ok, how about….." Joey kissed Charlie softly, she felt Charlie's hands release her hair and move towards her backside.

She turned and ran "if you can catch me I will let you choose" Joey laughed over her shoulder as she ran for their camp.


	120. Chapter 120

A/N - Ok guys.... well have i got news for you!! now this comes from Wikipedia so its not the MOST reliable source (thanks for the tip off ani!)

"As of February 2009, she (Kate Bell) has a recurring role in Home and Away as Joey Collins. As of August 2009, she is to resume the role of Joey Collins... following extended break to complete unfinished projects. On return her character of Joey will suffer a big set back in her same sex relationship. Not all is what it seems, Joey is hiding something and it will soon destroy her if she doesn't let it out. The question is, who does she tell?"

So what do we all think to that then..... it looks like we all prayed hard enough and she is coming back but whats all this about a secret that could destroy her?? and whats that about a big set back in her same sex relationship?? please tell me she doesnt sleep with HUGO!!

While im on the subject there has been articles written regarding the online petition and also the "i support charlie and joey" club on facebook, so any of you with facebook... head over there and add yourself as a member, the more the merrier and you will find the link to the petition on there also as well as news, piccys and they put up if Esther or Kate are included in any award nominations and where you can go to vote for them so even if your not on facebook.... get signed up!! (Possum you heard me! Pro facebook!! get back on there now woman!)

I know this is a little random... but i have this HUGE craving for an easter egg.... like a cadburys easter egg.... i have none left but i dont suppose anyone has any they wish to post to me??

So... ok... lets get on with the good stuff.....!! 907 reviews!! only 93 reviews till 1000!! woooooo hooooooo

JSCO - Here is another chapter for you, dont give me excuses about girl afriad... just get updating!!

Ani - Im glad i made you smile... smiling makes the world go round!

Henriette - Charlies memory will be back soon... the chapter it comes back in is now finished and i have moved onto writing more so it will come back soon! kind words are ALWAYS welcome as often and as nice as possible.

Skater - lmfao think the alcohol a day is the best bet... its recommended by doctors anyway lol. vodka and mint leaves??? hmmmm sounts interesting..... new years eve my best friend invented the malibu cocktail which was straight malibu and squirty cream on top.... absolutly revolting and gag worthy... no wonder we were so drunk tho!!

Lomac - I apologise over and over and over, i had my day planned out to post a few chapters in between jobs then i got a call from my grandad and ended up having to go and look after him and sort him out for a while which buggered up my whole day, tomorrow is now going to be very busy especially when im leaving for Bristol at 2am which means no rest for the wicked!! In future please talk to me before you book the day off work and i will make sure im around to post for you lol. NOPE never bored of people telling me how great i am so feel free to carry on. If you think she was sneaky in that water fight wait till the next one!!

Oniz - i play those games and i dont have kids... i think im just an overgrown old kid myself lol.

Hayley - Glad i caused a smile - i loathe hospitals, have too many bad memories about them but end up being there 3-4 times a month with my grandad. gives you time to catch up on some reading while your waiting though i guess...

Summer - LMAO that would have to be one hell of a hard frisbee... idea never even crossed my mind, charlies memory wont return due to a bump on the head or any kind of accident... there is a teaser just for you!

Jensy - Welcome to the nut house!! no apology needed, im glad your with us now, glad your enjoying my little bible sized story! let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions... im happy to oblige lol.

FIli - Damn it!! i was looking forward to the video, although i joined you today when i swore at the weather, sun came out and i thought right Bikini on and i will do an hour of course work in the garden.... rain clouds came over... i shouted a few obseneties before going inside and getting dressed next time i looked out the window it was a clear blue sky and scorching!! damn England!! liking the wet t-shirt competition idea.... hmmm maybe the fancy dress charlie could go as miss wet t-shirt 2009!!

Moonstar - im guessing you want banana then yeah??

Last Precinct - Thank you for your lovely words, im glad so many people are becomming addicted to it. means alot to me, and here is a chapter so you wont be disappointed when you check!!

JarlieFanEver - The twins are a year old, just had their first birthday well actually, just checked this chapter... this is the camping trip for their birthday but their birthday is when they get back and Morag is throwing a party for them. CJ is like three weeks old i guess.... hence ruby not playing around too much.

Maziemoo - thankyou! i cant believe how long its being going on.... when i was set the 349 challenge i thought LMAO no way is that possible but aparantly its not that hard!! although saying that there is still over 200 chapters to go lol.......

Author W - You still love everything.... any more wall incidents lmao.

Scribble - Thankyou, i cant tell you how nervous i actually am, my friends are starting to take the proverbial out of me because of all the preperation im doing for it..... im determined to get this job!!

Never - The - Same - Have you been drinking??? 3 reveiws till you get it right? not that im complaining, so i guess your my mystery reveiwer then?? read the thing i put at the top of the A/N and you will see where im coming from. Brett talks crap so just ignore him! glad your still my fan though ;)

1818 - Welcome to you aswell, bout time you joined in the crazyness! thankyou very much but i wouldnt exactly say im talented just have too much spare time on my hands lol. naughty school girls i like and LMFAO at the human dart board - if only!!

Ashikinz - Here you go miss impatient... arnt you supposed to be getting ready for return to learn... remember what i said... avoid the pub as much as you can!

Ok - so here you go, dont really like this chapter but you get that, (yes possum i heard you in my head say dont you! damn it!!) so let me know who agrees this chapter is rubbish then we can move on.

(lomac..... this deserves one vid if i remember the agreement!!)

ENJOY & R&R - i wanna get to 1000 :D

__________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 120

"That's not fair!" Charlie panted as she collapsed on the floor close to Joey and ignored the amused faces watching her.

"What's not fair Charlie?" Ruby asked full of amusement at how happy Charlie and Joey seemed to be.

"Oh err… just Joey beating me at a race, again!" Charlie lied as she threw Joey a dirty look as she sat looking smug.

"Guess I get the prize now!" Joey smiled triumphantly.

"Oooh you never said we were playing for prizes" Ruby chirped excitedly and groaned when she saw the amused look on the two women's faces and worked out it was the type of prize she really wouldn't be interested in.

Joey laughed as she saw the understanding fall on Ruby's face. "Sorry Rubes, but I'm the winner, Charlie's the loser which means the prize is all mine!" Joey giggled as Charlie began to frown, if there was one thing you could do to really wind Charlie up, it was to tease her about losing something.

"Ok fine, what do you want me to do, what's your prize?" Charlie grinned at her falsely but couldn't help but grin honestly when she saw the glimmer in Joey's eye and knew exactly what she was thinking; she also knew that in company Joey couldn't say it.

"I'll get back to you!" Joey grinned as she subtly winked at the taller brunette.

***

"Ok guys, now we're all fed and the kids are in bed, what do you say we play a game?" Brett suggested as he sat down after clearing up and handing everyone a beer.

"Oooh what game?" Ruby grinned.

"Strip poker?" Aden suggested and laughed as he heard four female 'no's' directed at him.

"Nice try mate!" Brett laughed receiving a playful punch from George; he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and thought for a moment.

"Truth or Dare!" Brett grinned after a few moments of silence.

"Brett, we aren't ten years old you know" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter Big Buckton, are you scared?" Brett teased and saw the competition flash in Charlie's eye; she never could back down from a bit of competition.

"OK fine, I'm in!" Charlie smirked at him as she tried to think of a few choice dares for him.

After a while everyone else agreed and the game had began, so far the questions and dares were tame, but as always the more alcohol consumed the more outrageous things became.

"Ok Charlie, truth or dare" Aden grinned cheekily as he looked at the woman sat next to him.

"Truth" Charlie grinned knowing Aden wouldn't be too mean to her.

"Ok… truth…. Erm…. Ok this is hard seen as you can't remember… ok I know, since you came back to town and don't remember anyone, is there anyone you have the hots for?" Aden grinned as Ruby giggled in delight.

"You can't ask me that!" Charlie complained but received laughter and mocking in return, she tried to wrack her brains for a name other than Joey's but couldn't, she glanced to her left and saw Joey's nervous face watching her intently.

"Watson, I mean she's pretty hot… especially when she comes home in that uniform" Charlie grinned when she saw Brett's shocked expression.

"No way, you can't have the hots for George!" he sulked. George instantly knew she was joking but decided to play with Brett's head for a little while longer, Ruby and Aden laughed at Charlie's save watching as she looked apologetically at Joey who just grinned and shook her head in amusement.

"Jo, your turn… truth or dare" Aden asked again, having changed the rules slightly so each person got a turn at each other to make things a little more exciting.

"Truth" Joey grinned, so far she had said truth and had only been asked petty questions like who was your first kiss and who is the best you've ever had, so far she was having luck with truths.

"Ok, Joey… What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened while you've been with another chick?" Aden grinned cheekily as Joey groaned.

"I would have to say it's a toss up…. Yeah 50/50 between the time Ruby came in and I was tong… intimate with Charlie" Joey blushed when she nearly said a little too much.

"And the time we were in a lay-by and were caught by a cop" Joey grinned as she remembered.

"What!" Charlie laughed "we were caught by the cops?"

"Yep, you went into a major panic and made the guy ring the station and ask for Officer Watson, you told him to ask if Senior Constable Buckton worked there, you told him to ask if she was on a secret operation and to say the password Collins" Joey giggled.

"Oh my god! Now I get it!" Watson laughed "I always wondered why some random cop phoned me asking if you were on a secret operation and said he knew the password was Collins!" Georgie couldn't contain her laugh.

"I can't believe you used me to get you out of a fine!" George said as she sobered.

"I don't remember so I can't be held at blame, blame Joey, she remembers!" Charlie grinned.

"Ok Brett, your turn… are you man enough for a dare?" Aden grinned at him.

It had been a little over a half hour, all six were heading quickly to being drunk as they laughed at their secrets being revealed and the stupid things the others were making them do. So far Aden had been forced to create a poem for Ruby which had amused everyone, Ruby in turn had been made to rap out of her vows to Aden in the most gangster way she could, Charlie had been asked who the best kisser was and she had said Joey without thinking and made everyone laugh when they realised that it meant they had kissed since Charlie had come back, after a lot of teasing Joey had been asked if she and Charlie had done anything more than kiss in the last three months, Joey had quickly tried to change her turn into a dare but her excuses had just made it obvious and had caused a lot more teasing.

"Right I'm going to bed!" Charlie grinned as Joey returned from the toilet.

"Already?" Ruby whined.

"Yes already, I'm shattered from all the running around, I want my bed!" Charlie replied copying the tone in Ruby's voice.

"You coming?" Charlie questioned quietly and grinned when Joey nodded.

"I'm gonna turn in too guys, see you in the morning" Joey rolled her eyes as she heard the teasing start again. She glared at Brett as he told her to keep the noise down.

"Wow, I cant believe they got it out of you that we have slept together since I came back but didn't think to ask when" Charlie grinned naughtily as she whispered quietly to Joey.

"I know, good job I have the looks and the brains in the family" Joey grinned as she felt Charlie's lips on her jaw.

"I had a good day today" Charlie said thoughtfully as she pecked Joey and grinned at her.

"Me too, I missed having this with you, I missed how playful you are and how sexy you are when you get all competitive" Joey smirked as Charlie mocked surprise and innocence.

"I'm not competitive!" Charlie said a little too loudly and rolled her eyes when the others laughed outside and Joey held her finger up to her lips telling her to be quiet.

"Ok, well if you're not competitive, you don't wanna play a game with me" Joey grinned seductively at a captivated Charlie.

"What game?" Charlie asked as she tore her eyes from Joey's lips.

"Ok the game is called hands off" Joey grinned when she saw the confusion on Charlie's face "what happens is, we kiss… and we aren't allowed to touch each other, the first person to crack wins and gets anything she wants" Joey smiled naughtily as Charlie kissed her hard.

"Ok, go!" Charlie raised her eyebrow telling Joey the game was hers. She raised her hands and linked them behind her head as her lips crashed into Joey's who hungrily kissed her back as she gripped the sleeping bag with both of her hands.

They had been kissing for over five minutes and both women were silently begging the other to cave, the need to feel each others body was painful, the need to remove the clothes and explore each other was torturous.

Charlie pulled away slightly from the kiss and rested her forehead against Joey's. "Touch me!" her voice, even in a whisper, was fogged with arousal.

"You touch me" Joey grinned back at her and claimed her lips once more.

Charlie rolled on top of Joey and placed her hands either side of Joey's head, she needed to make Joey lose so she could ravish the woman driving her senses wild. She needed to touch her but she wasn't prepared to lose, she needed to win this.

She lifted her body weight slightly and Joey instantly groaned in displeasure at the lost contact, Charlie smiled knowing if she got this right she would win.

She subtly allowed her leg to move between Joey's grinning triumphantly at the moan Joey submitted loudly.

"Shhhhh they will hear!" Charlie grinned cockily.

"Stop cheating!" Joey tried to frown but failed as she felt the pressure building from Charlie's thigh. She groaned dissatisfied as she realised if she didn't take back control she would lose, she manoeuvred her own legs as soon as Charlie's lips met her own allowing Charlie's leg more movement space.

She knew from experience how much it drove Charlie wild when she was making love to her and Joey had cuffed her or pinned her hands down so she couldn't touch. She figured if she used the same theory she could get her lover to cave, she began rocking her hips slightly against Charlie's thigh.

Charlie pulled back and stared into Joey's eyes. "You can't do that! It's cheating!!" Charlie whispered shocked.

Joey tried to contain her giggle as she grinned. "Two can play this game Charlz, and only one can win and it will be me!" Joey stated confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie smiled cockily as she tried to think of what her next move should be, she didn't have time as Joey rose to kiss her, using her body weight to throw her onto her back. She lifted her t-shirt off and unhooked her bra, all the while never once taking her eye's from Charlie's face.

"God your beautiful" Charlie muttered softly.

"So beautiful that you want to touch me?" Joey grinned sexily and watched as Charlie nodded almost mesmerised.

"You are just a cheat" Charlie whispered as Joey crawled on top of her and began kissing her jaw line and neck.

"Give in and you can touch me" Joey grinned as she leaned back straddling Charlie.

"Never! You give in" Charlie smirked as she decided to play ball and removed her own vest and bra and grinned at Joey. "Please give in and touch me" Joey whimpered carefully and glared playfully when Charlie grinned triumphantly.

Joey lowered her body onto Charlie's allowing their breasts to touch; she hovered carefully over Charlie's mouth trying her hardest not to close the gap between their lips. Charlie sighed as she felt Joey's weight on top of her, as she felt the breasts she had thought about all day crush against her own.

She stared longingly into Joey's eyes waiting for her to close the gap and kiss her, when nothing happened she lifted her head to find Joey pull away from her. She frowned and made to kiss her again, this time Joey turned her face so all Charlie got was her ear. She made a move again and Joey pulled back with a grin.

Charlie realised the tactics Joey had and relaxed back looking at her sexily "You can't keep this up all night you know" Charlie grinned confidently.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Joey smirked as she came back down and rested a centimetre from Charlie's lips, she allowed her tongue to slowly snake out from between her lips and tease Charlie's lips.

Charlie groaned in frustration as Joey pulled away again as she made a move to kiss her. Joey couldn't contain her grin when she felt Charlie's hands finally grab her face on either side and pull her hungrily into a kiss.

"I won!" Joey grinned.

"Yeah you did! Well done… so what do you want as your prize!" Charlie grinned naughtily.

"Oh I think you know" Joey grinned as she leant in to kiss Charlie again, this time her hands were allowed to explore.


	121. Chapter 121

A/N - Right guys, here is your next chapter! not a big A/N this time around because im writing and researching.

I dont want to give too much away but for a future (like 10 - 15 chaps time) i will be writing a chapter that requires some music... kind of like a play list and im struggling a bit to find songs that would summerise the charlie joey love story in this fic.... so i thought i know i will ask you lot to suggest some!!

If you dont wanna post them as a review then PM me and i will take a look at them, im going to pinch some other peoples ideas and put the links in the fic so you can listen to them as you read the chapter kind of thing.... so yeah... come on, any songs you think appropriate (bearing in mind its one of those lovey dovey situations so im kinda looking for slowish songs) then please please please let me know before my head explodes! i have a few im mind as we speak but one of two of my ideas have already fallen through because of the lyrics not being totally fitting so send your suggestions over and i will check them out and if they fit i will put them in!

Thanks in advance for your help, coz i know you all will because your all stars!!

Enjoy this chapter... i know its not the best but there are some good chapters on their way, another one of my favourite is coming up in chapter 126 and im guessing you will all LOVE it because somebody will become the person they are supposed to be and not the person they are..... hmmm who could that be???

So come on send me your song requests and suggestions PRETTY PLEASE, is it worth a definate chapter tonight??

_________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 121

"I can't believe we are going home" Joey frowned miserably as she and Charlie began to dismantle their tent.

Charlie grinned at her sexily "Yeah well… you know what that means"

"What's that?" Joey flirted sweetly before telling herself to behave before she ended up all over Charlie again.

Charlie stood and made her way to where Joey was knelt down preparing to start rolling the tent up. "It means I get to make love to you in our bed" Charlie grinned as she over pronounced the word our.

"And you can do what ever you want to me whenever you want" Charlie allowed her fingers to stroke over Joey's carefully as she gazed lovingly towards her.

"I can't believe were going home" Joey repeated but this time excitedly and happily instead of the glum tone she had said it with before.

***

"Are we…"

"Ruby I swear to god, if you start this I'm stopping the van and you can walk home!!" Aden said seriously as they pulled out from the camp site.

Ruby frowned as an eruption of laughter met her ears from the back of the van.

"Fine, I will just sit here and not say a word to anyone, is that what you want?" Ruby pouted adorably.

"That would be lovely, thank you sweetheart" Aden grinned lovingly at her as he rubbed her thigh tenderly and received a glare that didn't take long to turn into a smile.

"Lets play a game" Ruby suggested hoping to take away the boredom of sitting in a compressed van for nearly two hours.

"Oh more games!" Brett complained.

"We are helping Charlie get her memory back, or at least get to know us all better" Ruby grinned glad that she had an excuse to find out more secrets about her friends.

"Fine!" Brett mouthed and received a kiss from George to ease his mood.

***

"We're home" Aden smiled glad that he could get out the van, although they had laughed all the way home as they each admitted embarrassing facts about each other and Joey and Ruby helped fill Charlie in on some of hers, it had been a long drive.

"Right, I need a shower right now before I get any dirtier, although I don't actually think that's possible" Ruby frowned as she smelt her arm pit causing the others to laugh and turn their noses at her.

"Ok, you four get showered, then when there is a bathroom free one of you can baby-sit while we get sorted" George grinned as Brett pushed the buggy into the lounge with two sleeping toddlers, Aden rested the car seat on the floor holding a sleeping CJ. "Thanks guys" he whispered before shooting up the stairs and causing Ruby to squeal as he jumped into the shower with her.

Charlie crept from her room into Joey's room and grinned naughtily. "We've been home less than five minutes" Joey laughed quietly.

"Oh fine, ill just disappear then" Charlie tried to pout as Joey grinned at her.

"What can I do for you?" Joey asked as she set to finishing removing her shoes, groaning in pleasure when her feet were finally released from their confines.

Realising she hadn't received a reply but hearing the shower running she went through to inspect and gasped as she found Charlie in the shower.

"Are you coming or what?!" Charlie grinned cheekily around the rigid shower screen.

"Not yet, but I hope I will be soon" Joey winked as she quickly undressed and ran into the shower and into Charlie's embrace instantly falling into a hard, passionate kiss.

***

"Morning" Joey chirped happily as she entered the kitchen to find her family seated around the table waiting for her. She grinned when she received the replies but the only face she looked at was Charlie's.

"Hey guys, happy birthday" Joey beamed at the two infants sat at in their high chairs grinning cheekily.

After eating breakfast and watching the kids open their presents with the help from Aunty Ruby who insisted they couldn't do it alone and she should be the one to help, Charlie had made her way into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes.

Joey had begun to place all the wrapping paper and empty envelopes into a rubbish sack and made her way to put it by the bins. She paused when she saw Charlie with her hands buried in the sink and a huge grin plastered on her face as she hummed an unknown tune to herself.

Joey placed the bag by the door and made her way to Charlie, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, Joey placed a single kiss to her back before she cuddled into her.

"What was that for?" Charlie grinned behind her, instantly feeling warmed and comforted by Joey's touch.

"Just because" Joey whispered as she leant up and captured Charlie's lips quickly.

"Charlz, you do realise that no one ever comes into my room on a morning, you don't have to sneak back to your room" Joey whispered with a grin, she had hated waking up without Charlie beside her this morning.

"You sure?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Sure about what?" Joey asked confused.

"About me staying over" Charlie asked as she turned in Joey's embrace to gauge her expressions.

"Charlz, I love waking up to you in a morning, I hate not waking up to you in the mornings…. Does that answer your question?" Joey grinned at how cute insecure Charlie could be.

"Yeah I guess!" Charlie grinned as she leaned in to capture Joey's lips. They sprang apart with guilty smiles as they heard Brett and George enter to kitchen and barely even noticing them as they were too wrapped up in their own conversation.

"Do you have to work… it's the kids party George!" Brett whined as he grabbed George's hand and kept pulling her towards him making George laugh.

"Brett I've only got to pop in for an hour or so, I'm not going to miss the party… I promise" Georgie sighed happily as she leant in to kiss Brett.

"Ok….. Fine" he pouted causing Georgie to kiss him quickly a few times before she sprang out of the door.

After watching her till she was out of sight with a goofy grin Brett finally realised he was in Charlie and Joey's company.

"What?" he asked glaring at Joey affectionately.

"Oh nothing… just never realised how cute you were before" Joey grinned at her brother.

"I am NOT cute!" he tried to keep a straight face but it fell.

"See you're cute!" Joey nodded causing Brett and Charlie to laugh.


	122. Chapter 122

**A/N- Hi Guys!! Well im back... been all over the country in the last few days, randomly dropped in on one of my best friends who moved to Alderley Edge (for those of you who know where that is feel free to insert your "oooooo snob!!"!!) I tell you what, all of you need to think of a friend who has moved out of the area and just randomly drop in on them..... their faces were absolutly brilliant!!!**

**So if you all wish to send hate mail my way for abandoning you all for a few days, im very very sorry... oh and just as a foot note.... if you have an interveiw.... PLEASE please PLEASE please DO NOT take 7 pro plus and drink 12 cans of red bull on your drive there............ lets just say i went up like a bloody rocket.... i was caffeine stoned dude!!**

**Anyways, here is your chapter....only one tonight because i am completly shattered after 3 days on the go! i will post a few tomorrow hopefully but i hate to tell you im going camping on Saturday :( for you :) for me...... so what i may just do is post four or five over the period of tomorrow so you have a few to last you....**

**I feel like a really bad person right now :(**

**But onto my favourite bit :):):) (dont ask whats with my smilies tonight!!!)**

**Ashikinz- You spoke too soon my friend!! and for your cheek you had to wait... but the waiting is over, for just now ;) (ooh look more winks!!)**

**JSCO - You are more than welcome, thankyou for another compliment! that should be the title of my next fic..... Horny Little Rabbits, a story of Charlie and Joey doing what they do best!**

**Lomac - I was very tempted to watch the old episodes but iv seen them all, i even remember Bobby dying.... i know thats quite sad!! ok so i get Don (i miss him... Alf must be a bit lonely without him around!!) but Pippa??? seriously???? i swear that woman just drops by the studio when shes skint and says "hey can i be in an episode?" serisouly, i have never known a charictor leave and return so much!! As for the seizure.... take 7 pro plus and drink 12 cans of red bull, that will fix your seizure! lol.**

**PMCC - I like your reveiw... the fact that a song reminds you of my fic... thats such a weird but lovely compliment so thanks, havent had chance to have a listen yet but i have about 100 songs to search on youtube for on monday lol.**

**Moonstar - I love right here waiting for you, have you seen the Jarlie video on youtube to that song, its very sad but good!**

**Henriette - my price is one hundred million pounds, if you wish to make a cheque payable to...........**

**Summer - gravity by embrace.... very nice, liked it alot! good suggestion.**

**Antabug - Welcome to the nut house!! glad to hear that your working oh so hard!! thanks for the playlist lol, i will be checking them out next week, if your reading this at work.... dont work too hard lol.**

**Becky - 10 CHAPTERS AT ONCE?!?!? what do you think this is......... tell you what, chip in with Henriettes hundred million pounds and you can have ten chapters at once!!**

**Last Precinct - Wont be long till her memory is back.... 8 chapters i think, thanks for mentioning cake.... now i want some jaffa cakes!! **

**Skater - Well after i posted that chapter it disappeared off wikipedia.... i did say it wasnt the most reliable source :( awesome will do me nicely, thankyou! **

**Possum - thats why i will never get in a car with you.... that and your a girl racer!!**

**Scribble - No pun intended right.... you forgot about her memory loss?? thats not my only talent........ i can also burp the alpabet which is disgusting and vile yet i dont know anyone else who can do it so im proud of it lol (thats what you get when you grow up with two big brothers and all their mates!!)**

**Flamey - Nope, never said that before! if you look forward everyday then i hope this has made your day!!**

**1818 - Truthfully.... that one was from the L Word, my ideas come from the big space behind my eyes where the brain should be.... doctors have looked but all they see is idea clouds there.... oh well who needs a brain!!**

**MJ - Beanie girl... LMFAO!! you have a CJ playlist on itunes.... can i ask on which occassions you use this playlist lol.... i now think i will be going to sort my itunes out because i have lame playlists compared to that!! Thanks for the triple cd's worth of suggestions, suprisingly i only know 3 of those songs however i have been singing eternal songs for the last 3 days because of you.... thanks for that!!**

**Crooksey - Thank you for your lovely kind words, im amazed that you have read all of this in a few days! took me a week to catch back up to myself after a break at 99 chapters lol. thank you for an amazing reveiw... keep them coming!!**

**Author W - Well if your that protective where were you when the beautiful charlie was doing the dirty... you could have saved us all some heartache there!!**

**Ani - how did you guess?? rea****d on for robbo returning from the dead, blowing the whole bay up except charlie!!**

**FunkyShaz - favourite chapter hey?? CJ will be back soon to replace cJ... PROMISE**

**DontHaveOne - i think youve just found your handle!! you will find out soon.....**

**Ames - My thinking cap went missing years ago... begging is good, makes me feel superior and powerful!!**

*******

**Ok so here is your first chap, im gonna go catch some winks then i will post you some more! **

**______________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER 122

"Happy Birthday" Morag grinned as Charlie and Joey entered carrying a twin each.

"Oh my god Morag! This is amazing; it must have cost a fortune!" Joey beamed.

"Yeah well, I'm allowed to spoil these two aren't I?" Morag grinned widely as she kissed the two infants who smiled adoringly back at her.

Charlie was in awe as she gazed around the room, when they had walked in they were shocked to see the amount of banners and balloons firmly attached to the outside of the building.

Inside had even more effort put in; the walls were decorated with pirate ships, treasure maps and palm trees attached to the walls, inflatable palm trees sat against walls and in selected areas, treasure chests scattered scarcely around the room joined by inflatable sharks floating around on the floor. Instead of the usual pool table, a large pirate ship shaped bouncy castle sat gaining Joey's complete attention.

The door hole between the pool area and the bar area had long strips of shiny lagoon coloured fabric making it look like a kind of waterfall. After walking through the waterfall they were met with sand pits and nautical shaped climbing frames that had been erected in the space made by the tables that had been pushed to the side.

To the left of the bar was a small dance floor and a DJ waiting to start the music up, his lights already flashing and his scrolling LED bar lighting up the words "Happy 1st Birthday Lib & Rosco!"

Along the back wall infront of the stacked tables, were rows of tables laid out with all kinds of treats ranging from fairy cakes to sandwiches – all lovingly prepared by Leah and Roman – Two cakes sat in the centre of the table, one a large ship which had obviously taken a lot of skill and effort to make, the other a sort of underwater castle.

To the right of the bar on the couches sat a few people obviously hired for the day, from what Charlie could tell by looking over one was a clown, one was a pirate who was blowing up long thin balloons making her assume he was one of those people who made animals and things, besides him was two women and another guy, the women were dressed like mermaids with dresses made from the same material as the waterfall. The guy dressed as another pirate.

"Hired help, So we can sit back and enjoy the party without worrying about the kids" Morag grinned as she saw Charlie glancing at the people sat on the couch relaxing while they could.

"Ah har me hardies!" Joey and Charlie nearly died when they saw Alf carrying a crate of juice boxes through the door.

"Oh my god, Alf you look amazing!" Joey beamed as she took in his pirate outfit complete with eye patch and stuffed parrot.

"Alright, alright no need to take the proverbial! Morag made me!" Alf groaned after he noticed the amused look on both girls' faces even though Morag had assured him he didn't look in the slightest ridiculous.

"No really Alf, you look great! This place looks amazing!" Charlie grinned at the pair.

Morag excused herself from the conversation when a few more people who they didn't recognise, entered carrying bags; Joey glanced at Alf questioningly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's never been able to do the whole child's first birthday party so I think she is making up for it… let me tell you she has had the biggest smile this week while she's been putting all this in place, really glowing… for a moment I thought she had been abducted by aliens, the whole towns been on edge" Alf grinned. "Thanks for letting her plan this" he smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, if this is the finished thing Morag is in charge of all future parties!!" Charlie beamed as she glanced around the room once more.

***

"Oh. My. God. Guys!" Ruby shrieked as she walked through the waterfall carrying CJ, Aden followed closely behind pushing the buggy with a few presents bundled in it.

"I know, Morag is a wonderful lawyer but seriously… she missed her calling here!" Joey grinned at them as she rushed over to grab CJ and have a cuddle.

Having her arms free Ruby moved around to inspect the hard work Morag had put in, surprised at how amazing the place looked considering she only had two weeks to plan the whole thing, she mentally made a note to herself to make sure Morag planned CJ's first birthday.

Charlie, Joey and Aden were talking about a way they could thank Morag when their conversation was interrupted by a voice.

"Ruby Buckton, get off there this instant, it is for the children not you!" within moments Ruby came through the waterfall trying to hide her embarrassed laugh as a number of people watched her, behind her was Morag shaking her head and trying not to laugh at the younger girl.

"Bouncy Castle?" Aden asked amused when Ruby nodded and allowed herself to laugh and received a stern smile from Morag.

"I can't believe you Rubes, you're an adult you shouldn't be on bouncy castles!" Charlie tried to keep a straight face.

"Hold on, back me up here Jo that castle looks like so much fun!" Ruby grinned at Joey knowing as soon as she had laid eyes on the boat she would have wanted a go.

"What? Of course not, I am an adult, it looked great for my son and daughter… but I've grown up" Joey tried her hardest to keep a straight face but Ruby's questioning stare made it hard "Alright, ok, yes I really want to go on it! But now I know that Morag will shout…. I won't!" Joey giggled.

***

It had been a long four hours, the longest any of the adults had known as they rushed around after children of all ages determined for the day to go off without any injuries or tears.

Lib and Rosco lay on the couches sleeping soundly, the group surprised they had managed to stay awake to see off the remainder of their small friends.

"God they are so adorable, makes me regret never doing the whole parent thing" Morag sighed as she glanced over to the twins then towards CJ sleeping soundly in her carry chair having finished her dinner, filled her nappy and settled back into sleep of endless amounts of milk and the freshest, softest diapers known to mankind.

"Trust me, its not easy!" Alf grinned as he thought back to how much of a little shite Duncan had been before he left the bay and silently hoped that none of the three infants in the room turned out the same way.

"Yeah but just think Morag, you get to spoil these three, you get all the hugs and kisses and eventually the pictures of fish that look like mutated aliens and you don't have to do anything other than enjoy it" Ruby grinned at her, when she had first heard of her fathers relationship with the woman it was safe to say she wasn't at all amused, but as time passed and she saw how much her father cared for the stern faced woman she had softened to her.

Then when her father had gotten ill in such a short time after their wedding and Morag had stood by him even when Ross and Charlie had given her an easy out, Ruby couldn't help but admire and respect the woman completely. She would never match their mother, she would never replace her… but she would always have a place in her heart and would always love her more than she would be expected to love a step parent.

"Right, well I think this moment deserves a glass of the surf clubs finest" Alf grinned as he came back to the table with a bottle of bubbly from the refrigerator. He set to uncorking it whilst Aden grabbed enough glasses for them all.

When the bottle had popped and was emptied between the glasses he raised his glass. "To… unconventional families and unconditional love, to the safety and protection of the twins, and of course CJ, as we watch them all grow up into fine citizens and make us all proud to know them" Alf grinned when a chorus of cheers surrounded him as everyone sipped their champagne.

***

"Where are you going?" George asked as she opened her bedroom door to be met by Charlie creeping around in not much else than a large baggy t-shirt.

"Just for a drink" Charlie smiled nervously hoping George would disappear quickly.

"Oh right, the kitchens that way, you know down the stairs" George stated carefully as she pointed in the opposite direction to what Charlie was walking.

"Oh yeah, right… sorry must still be half asleep" Charlie laughed nervously as she made her way back to the stairs.

"Unless of course you were sneaking into Joey's room again" George smiled confidently.

"What? why would I be going to see Joey at this time of night?" Charlie asked carefully, trying her hardest not to allow her facial expression to give her away.

"Oh I don't know Miss Buckton, for the same reason you crept out of there at half past five this morning barely dressed and your hair looking like you had been practising the Olympic gymnastics in there" Georgie grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Charlie stated dumbly even though she knew she had been had.

"Charlie, I'm not stupid, I'm a cop! Anyway, I saw you… look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong!" Georgie's grin grew as the flush rose on Charlie's cheeks.

"Don't tell a soul, we don't want anyone to know yet!" Charlie stated sternly as she continued her previous route to Joey's bedroom glaring at Georgie who nodded with a grin.

"Have fun girls" Georgie stated loudly as Charlie disappeared into the bedroom before laughing and making her way to get a glass of water.

"What's going on?" Joey asked confused as she watched Charlie stride into the room looking a little flushed.

"George knows" she sighed as she crawled on top of Joey and straddled her.

"What how?" Joey smiled as Charlie lifted her oversized Bon Jovi t-shirt over her head and exposed her body to the shorter brunette.

"Caught me two nights in a row creeping in here… do you think we should just tell Brett and get it over with?" She thought out loud as her fingers entwined with Joey's as she sighed.

"Guess we have to, he's the only one in the house who doesn't know" Joey smiled deciding she would tell him in the morning.

"Anyway… enough family drama, come here my lips have missed you!" Joey grinned as she used her entwined fingers to pull Charlie towards her.

"Just your lips?" Charlie grinned cheekily as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sure if you spend some time searching you will find other places that have missed you and need your affection" Joey raised her eyebrow suggestively causing a grin to light on Charlie's face.

"Better get hunting then, only have six hours till sun up and I don't want to waste a minute" Charlie's face was buried in Joey's neck before Joey even had time to reply.


	123. Chapter 123

**A/N - Ok here is another chapter because im still feeling really bad about deserting you all AGAIN :( **

**Hope you all enjoy it, just because there is multiple posts doesnt mean that you dont have to reveiw to every chapter :) please ?? please????? please??????????????????? pretty please???????????????????????**

**__________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER 123

"Right, I'm off to work" Brett faked a frown as he stood from the table.

"Brett before you go, I need to tell you something while I have you alone" Joey grimaced, she felt like she was coming out to him all over again.

"What's up little sis, you look nervous" Brett leant against the chair back, his full attention on his sister.

"It's about Charlie and I, we... when we… we… err… why is this so hard to say?" Joey asked frustrated more to herself than to Brett.

"I know" Brett grinned.

"What… how?" Joey's face was shocked as she wondered who had blabbed.

"Oh come on… your losing your touch with old age Jo… it was completely obvious when we went camping you were at it… I mean come on… all those sneaky glances, all those flirty comments, the innuendos, the hidden smirks and giggles… the fact you were always touching each other somehow and never left each others side… I'm not blind" Brett grinned at his bashful sister.

"What with that and the late night sounds from your tent… oh and the sneaking Charlie into your room in the middle of the night!" Brett giggled as Joey dropped her head into her hands hiding her embarrassment that her brother had her and Charlie at it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we weren't planning on letting anyone know for a while… not until we knew what we were doing and where its heading…. Somehow everyone has found out!" Joey sighed, glad that she didn't have to lie to the people she loved but also worried at how quickly and easily people had found out.

"Jo don't worry, the relationship… or whatever it is… stays in the house, the only people that know are us six and none of us would deliberately sabotage you, just relax and enjoy getting to know your wife again" Brett smiled warmly filling Joey with a sense of safety, she couldn't help but be amazed that this was the same person who had thrown her out of the house when he found out she was gay, same person but different man.

"Ex- Wife" Joey corrected with a slight grimace.

"Not for long!" Brett grinned as he rushed through the French doors determined not to be late for work again.

***

Joey sat at the table nursing her coffee, she couldn't believe that this time last week she had already lost her wife and felt like she was slowly drifting from the family circle and now she was sat here falling in love with her soul mate all over again, her estranged brother was giving her words of encouragement about her relationship with a woman, she couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine.

She glanced at her watch to check the time, it was a little after eleven and Charlie should be back soon, she was actually due back about half an hour ago. She had taken the children to Stella's for a few hours so they had chance to talk alone about what was happening.

So far all their chats had been just before or after making love and they had decided to set some time aside to have a proper chat and air their thoughts. She was a little excited but also a little nervous, the last thing she wanted to hear was that Charlie just wanted a little bit of fun with her, not when Joey wanted to give her heart and soul to the woman in her thoughts.

"Hey beautiful… sorry I'm late, I went shopping in this shop I found just by Stella's… Jo are you ok?" Charlie smiled worriedly as she entered the house.

"Yeah sure" Joey grinned as she tore her gaze from her coffee cup to Charlie and gasped when she took in the sight before her.

"Wow! You err... Jesus… wow!" Joey couldn't get her mouth to work, hell she couldn't even get her brain to work as she looked Charlie head to toe.

"You like then?" Charlie grinned as looked down over herself.

"Erm, no I love!" Joey finally found her voice. She took in Charlie's all in one leather bike suit she had obviously just bought; she could smell the new leather from her seat at the table. The black body had red and white stripes which not only matched the bike but also the helmet Charlie's dad had left her, Charlie grinned as she held out a boots box and a bag with a pair of co-ordinating gloves.

"So you're not mad at me for splashing out then?" Charlie grinned hopefully.

"What, are you mad? If that's the type of thing you're going to buy I will go and grab my purse for you… feel free to spend every last penny!" Joey grinned.

"Ok I will go take it off… I just hoped if I told you I bought it whilst wearing it you wouldn't be able to get mad" Charlie giggled deviously.

"Your plan worked" Joey stated quietly as she allowed her tongue to snake over her lips.

"Ok ill be back in a minute for that talk ok?" Charlie smiled as she turned to leave.

"Get back here Buckton!" Joey almost growled. "Talk first then you can get out of that!" Joey demanded much to Charlie's amusement.

"Ok so talk" Charlie smiled as she sat down opposite Joey whose face was full of desire.

"Ok so… were doing it, I'm happy about it, its amazing and I don't want to stop doing you… sorry it" Joey blushed when Charlie smiled seductively.

"I'm sorry Joey, is my outfit making you uncomfortable, I think I should maybe change before we talk" Charlie smiled as she stood up.

"Sit DOWN!" Joey almost shouted shocking even herself; Charlie smirked as she lowered herself to the chair again.

"Jo, I'm still a little confused about what I'm feeling, I know I care about you very much… I think its more than that but I like where this is going, I know we said we would take things slow and keep it between us but that hasn't worked too well… but to be honest I really didn't like lying to these people, I mean I know I don't REALLY know them but they feel like family and I don't want to do anything that will hurt any of them" Charlie smiled bashfully, she reached across the table and took Joey's hands in her own.

"Jo I want to be with you, I don't want to feel like what we are doing is wrong and we should be ashamed of it, I'm not ashamed of it… I thought I would be, I thought I should be ashamed about wanting to be with a woman, but I cant be ashamed of this… whatever this is… but I don't know who I am and I don't think its fair to get into a relationship on those grounds, its not fair to me and its certainly not fair to you… I really don't want to hurt you I lo... care too much about you" Charlie sighed as she realised how ready she had been to say those three words.

"Charlz, I care about you too and I'm glad you're not ashamed, but I can't just be someone you just sleep with, I know you don't remember but there is too much history to just be you're…. To be your booty call" Joey frowned, suddenly her arousal dulling out.

"I don't want you to be my booty call… although that does sound fun… Jo, I mean I care about you A LOT and I don't understand what that means but I know I do, I want to spend time with you, I want to get to know you and I want to be with you, I want to make you smile and make you laugh and I want to make you do that thing you do just before you… well you know what I mean… Jo the only thing I don't want is to hurt you" Charlie sighed as she thought how muddled her thoughts were, they made sense in her head but when she aired them they seemed to just be a jumble of words.

"So where do we go from here, I know what I want to do… but what do you want Charlie?" her voice was full of hope and desperation as she glanced at Charlie hopefully.

"The same thing I have wanted before I even knew who I was, you Joey, I want you. I want to get to know you as well as you know me and I want to make you feel the way you make me and I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you at night and I want to… god I want to shout it from the rooftops that I have this amazing girl... Joey please say we can try, say we can try and have what you say we used to have" Charlie's face turned from an animated, excited speech into a worried and slightly paranoid frown.

"Yes… of course I want that! Charlz it's all I want!" Joey grinned.

"Ok… but I do have one condition, I want us to be totally honest about everything, I mean I don't remember anything before coming back here and it would be so easy to be taken advantage of… obviously look at mum and da… I mean Mr and Mrs Andrews!" Charlie sighed hoping she wasn't asking too much.

"Sweetheart, of course! If you want total honesty then your wish is my command, starting from right now… you are so hot in that and all I want to do is take you outside and strip you out of it and ravish you on that bike" Joey bit her lip half with excitement and half not believing she had aired her thoughts with so much ease.

"I like this honesty… my turn to be honest then…. Let's go!" Charlie was gone before Joey had even had chance to react, she raced outside and barged into the garage slamming the side door behind her grinning when she found Charlie sat backwards on the bike with her legs stretched out over the seat.

Joey couldn't have masked her grin even if she wanted to, a face transplant couldn't have hidden that grin.

"Oh and a bit more honesty… your sexy when your bossy!" Charlie purred.

"Yeah? Ok well get off that bike and get your gorgeous arse right here right now and kiss me!" Joey grinned sexily at Charlie daring her to defy her order, grinning when she felt Charlie's lips upon her own and her hands instantly under her t-shirt scraping her nails painfully slowly over her stomach.

Joey reached out for the zip and pulled it down exposing Charlie's bra to her hands. She allowed them to run from her chest lightly over the breasts and to her stomach, finishing where the suit started. Tracing her previous path, her hands rose to the shoulders and began to peel the suit from her arms, finally free she removed Charlie's bra and broke the kiss, trailing kisses across her neck and chest till they reached their desired destination.

Charlie began to remove Joey's t-shirt as she worked on her breasts, only stopping to lift the top over her head; she then removed her bra, freeing her breasts from their confines.

Their kiss was re-ignited with fire as their hands explored each others bodies, each time their hands reaching the end of their free run before starting again on their exploration, eventually Joey became too frustrated with the holding back as long as she could to savour the experience and pushed her hands inside the leather garment and gripping hold of Charlie's arse as she pulled her hard towards her.

She grinned when Charlie's moan entered her mouth as Charlie's hands rose to the sides of her face, forcing Joey to kiss her harder. Before Charlie knew what was happening Joey was on her knees before her kissing and tracing patterns on her stomach with her tongue as her hands slowly peeled the leather down her legs.

Joey paused her soft attack and gazed at Charlie questioningly. "Sorry, I just kind of assumed you would like the all in one and didn't want to waste time with underwear!" Charlie grinned cheekily.

"Bike now!" Joey demanded to Charlie's amusement, she did as she was told whilst Joey removed the remainder of her clothing, throwing her leg over the bike and meeting Charlie in a passionate kiss.

Their hands continued their eager exploration as their kisses became hungrier, their breathing more rapid and erratic as their hearts pounded against their chests.

Charlie broke the kiss, her lips instantly finding solace in Joey's neck as she planned her sweet attack. She stopped instantly when she heard Joey's moan, she glanced up at her and gazed adoringly at her face.

"Charlz, why did you stop?" Joey asked as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Did you just ask me to do what I think you did?" Charlie grinned causing Joey to blush.

"My dirty mouth never bothered you before Buckton, are you saying it offends you now?" Joey grinned cheekily.

"Not at all… just wanted to make sure I heard you right" Charlie smirked as she allowed her hand to follow Joey's command.

"Are you sure now?" Charlie grinned cheekily before her lips were stolen in a heat filled kiss and she obediently complied with Joey's command.


	124. Chapter 124

**A/N - Ok so if you thought the last chapter ended badly then i will just remind you to blame Possum because she destracted me.... yup not an excuse i warned her i didnt have time to talk but she insisted.... probably because she stalks me!!**

**So here is your next chapter... seriously feeling guilty... but remember to reveiw each chapter so i know what you all think :)**

________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 124

Charlie was walking backwards as Joey pushed her slowly through the French doors, their hands entwined behind Charlie's back as they giggled happily, pecking each other lovingly as they tried to control their bodies before they started again.

"That was… wow!" Joey beamed as she kissed her again, lingering for a few seconds.

"You have good ideas Buckton" Charlie grinned.

"You have good taste Buckton" Joey beamed back.

"Hey guys, where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ruby grinned as she entered the kitchen to see Joey and Charlie looking at each other with those googly eyes as they kissed each other repeatedly until they realised they weren't alone.

Joey made to move from the embrace not wanting to assume Charlie was ok with public displays of affection, she grinned when Charlie spun her around and wrapped her arms around her waist, smiling at Ruby over Joey's shoulder.

"Sorry Rubes, we were outside playing with the bike" Charlie grinned when Joey nudged her with her elbow.

"Ok Eww! Thanks for the too much information!" Ruby tried to hide her grin at how good it was to see Charlie and Joey acting like this again, everything was falling into place now.

"Sorry" Joey grinned obviously not in the slightest apologetic.

"So Ruby, what were you looking for us for?" Charlie asked as she snuggled into Joey's back, loving the feeling of being so close to her.

"Well… I went to book the photographers and while I was on the phone I asked how many people I could bring, they said up to 10… so I was thinking, instead of just Aden, CJ and me… why don't we all go… the whole family and then we can all get some individual pictures and we can get some really cool group shots… plus we can get pictures of the bucktoneer cousins together" Ruby beamed proudly at her genius idea.

"That sounds amazing! When are we booked in?" Joey grinned at Charlie over her shoulder hoping she was just as happy at the offer; she kissed her lovingly when she saw the excitement on her face.

"This afternoon, half five in Yabbie Creek" Ruby grinned. "George, Brett and Aden are all at work now meaning they will be done by the time we are due in" Ruby grinned again proud of herself.

***

Charlie lovingly wraps herself around Ruby, her face full of mischief and amusement as she laughs at the younger girl. Ruby's pout is starting to fail as a smile begins to surface slowly as she tries not to show her amusement at her elder sister. Ruby has just asked Charlie if she remembers the last time they went for a photo shoot, Charlie replied that she could but she thinks this time they should keep their clothes on and not do the whole page 3 sister act, Ruby looked at her confused before she realised what she had asked, Charlie had began to laugh at her so Ruby pouted adorably, Charlie reminded her that she couldn't stay mad at her Cha Cha, as Ruby's pout began to dissolve the camera lens shut.

Georgie is bent over laughing triumphantly over her shoulder at Brett who sits with an expression that reads totally surprised and completely amused. The group had been telling the photographer all about their camping trip, George had told him of how Brett had begged for a piggy back because he was a wimp, Brett had tried to laugh it off that he was joking because he knew Georgie wouldn't be able to anyway. The dare set, Georgie lifts him up with ease and laughs up at him.

Ruby is cradling CJ lovingly into her chest as he sleeps soundly unaware of the chaos surrounding him in his slumber. Her hand rests on his butt, her other on his neck as his cheek rests against the top of her bosom, Aden stands behind her proudly, one arm wrapped around Ruby's waist resting softly on her hip. The other hand is resting on the hand held against CJ's butt. His head hangs slightly over her shoulder as he gazes adoringly at CJ as he kisses her bare shoulder tenderly. Ruby gazes towards him, her eyes brimming with love threatening to explode towards him as she smiles broadly.

Charlie is stood to the side of Joey, she is holding her hand tenderly as she whispers into Joey's ear, she has her eyes shut and a brief smile can just be seen from the shelter of Joey's long hair. Joey's face holds a slight blush as she gazes at the floor, not wanting her eyes to give away what is being said to any onlookers, the words are purely between the two women. Joey's spare hand rests on Charlie's elbow, holding her in place so not to lose the raw intimate contact between them.

Aden lays on the floor laughing; Lib is playfully slapping his head with a loving expression towards the older man as Ross sits in a crawling position on his chest watching on with delight as his sister hits him. Aden had poked a joke at Ruby as she was playing with the twins, she had told them to go and bash Uncle Aden at the time he was laid on the floor preparing for a solo shot, the twins had run towards him dutifully following their Aunties command.

CJ is laid carefully in his carry chair slumbering softly, his face slightly tilted to the left as if he were looking at the male toddler stood watching at him inquisitively, mischief written on his face. Lib is stood at the back of the chair watching her brother intently, her podgy finger raised to her mouth as she warns him not to make a noise and wake her cousin

Ruby squealing delightfully as she gazes at the man holding her. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, her legs and back held lovingly in his arms as he picks her up and whisks her around the room proving he is man enough to carry her over the threshold in a few weeks.

Charlie is knelt on the floor, sitting on her feet as she collects Rosco into her arms, she is glancing down at him, her eyes full of love as she holds his head in at her chest, he allows her to hold him, small tears sat static on his cheeks from where just moments ago he cried after he tripped and bumped his head, he gazes up at his mother with awe and thanks for the comfort held in his eyes, his bottom lip still pouting a little showing a resemblance to Ruby. Joey leans towards them, she strokes her sons hair softly as she glances at Charlie with a look that reads 'wow your so amazing' she has her hand resting lightly on Charlie's shoulder, the contact telling the older woman that she's proud of her actions.

Brett and Aden stand almost shoulder to shoulder, they stand tall and proud as they grin happily into the camera. In their arms lays Joey who is shaking her head at the camera, her face full of amusement, her eyes full of love and joy.

Aden, Charlie and Brett stand proud as they dip slightly, each trying to stand taller than the other as they try to prove who is the stronger of the three, Ruby sits on Aden's back rotating her imaginary lasso as Joey and George look on in amusement at her, both laughing their smiles reaching beyond their eyes.

Ruby is knelt on the floor as she leans towards the camera; she gazes lovingly at Lib who is sat slightly on her lap as she gazes up adoringly and plays with Ruby's long hair, Ross' head pops up slightly over her shoulder as he grins proudly and triumphantly looking like he had just climbed Everest.

Aden's legs are bent slightly at the knees as he leans towards the brunette, his arms are stretched out as he tries to tickle the woman, her arms are folded tightly across her chest warning him off, her face is pulled into a non amused position yet the laughter is in her eyes, her grimace turns up slightly at the edges showing the tell tale signs of the smile to come as she forces herself not to laugh at the assault. Aden smiles lovingly with his face full of laughter as he tries to get Joey to smile with him.

Brett and Aden stand level with each other, their arms slightly touching as Ross sits happily on their shoulders, held up by a hidden from view Ruby. Brett looks to his left as he grins at the boy as Aden looks to his right laughing at him, the small boy is giggling happily towards the camera from his position.

Charlie was sat on the floor, her legs spread with her arms resting behind her to hold her weight, she grinned proudly as she glanced at the two toddlers playing between her legs, Ross was holding out his hand to Lib's face as she grinned at him. Joeys arms wrapped lovingly around Charlie's shoulders as she knelt behind her admiring the proud expression on Charlie's face, her eyes so full of love for the woman in her arms.

Ruby was stood sideways, her face had the most adorable loving grin as she smiled up at CJ held above her in her stretched out arms, she had learnt that he liked to be in the air and even though he was still young when she did it he grinned and giggled at her. The camera snapped shut at the moment of their grins meeting.

A soft fleece blanket was laid neatly on the floor with CJ laid upon it stretched out. Lib was at his side on her hands and knees, she reached across for one of his tiny hands and kissed it lovingly as she held it carefully to her lips, it amazed the adults at how careful the toddler was with the small baby.

The adults had been playing around while the photographer was taking shots of the three infants, Somehow Charlie and Ruby had gotten into some kind of hand stand competition, their feet are resting against the wall, their hands firmly on the floor supporting their weight as they grin at each other, trying to make the other laugh and lose their concentration and fall. Their cheeks are beginning the redden with the blood rushing to their faces, their hair pooling on the floor around their hands.

Brett, still trying to prove how strong and brave he was, is stood tall and proud, his grin reaching his eyes and ears. His hands hunched up at his sides showing the world his guns as Lib sits on his left arm looking confused at his grin. Ross sits on his right arm laughing as he looks almost proudly at his Uncle.

The discussion had been famous poses from movies, they were messing around each trying different poses to make the others laugh, this particular image was taken from Charlie's idea, she had literally forced Joey to take a run at her, she had placed her hands on Joey's hips and lifted her almost above her head, realising she couldn't manage the dirty dancing pose she had begun to lower her to avoid hurting either of them, the camera snapped shut as Charlie was lowering her, her hands remained on the shorter brunettes waist, Joey's arms had snaked around Charlie's neck as they looked deep into each others eyes, Joey's face slightly above Charlie's as they smiled softly to each other, their facial expressions telling the whole world how they felt for each other.


	125. Chapter 125

**A/N - ok so i really hope you all reveiwed to the last chapter (124) because i really wasnt sure about it.... like serious paranoia debated for over a week about keeping it in there.... so let me know what you thought about it, Pretty please?? ok so the next chapter (126) was going to be a good chapter but instead i decided to put a spanner in the works so enjoy the fluff while you all can!!**

**ALxxx**

___________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 125

"Right dinner is on me so everyone have what you want" Charlie grinned as they entered the diner and grabbed a table big enough to accommodate the large group.

"Hey guys, look at all of you in your fancy frocks, going somewhere nice?" Leah asked as she perched on a free chair glad for a few minutes sit down.

"Just been to the photographers" Ruby beamed after the wonderful day they had.

"Oh wow, well I want to see those pictures when you get them" Leah grinned, she loved spending time with the family, she was glad Charlie had returned, Joey had been looking a little stressed since but she couldn't help notice the sparkle in her eye now, a part of her wondered if things were progressing between the two women she had grown very fond of.

"Yeah, we will have a girly night, photos, wine and gossip" Ruby grinned, any excuse for gossip was good enough for her.

"Right guys, what are you all having… I heard Charlie offer to pay so steaks all around?" Leah giggled as Charlie sighed dramatically.

Having taken their orders Leah made her way back to the kitchen prepare their meals with the help of her delicious Roman.

"Oh girls, I was hoping to bump into you four!" Colleen grinned as she almost skipped her way over to the table.

"Colleen, what can we do for you?" Charlie grinned, every time she saw the woman she heard Joey's description of her in her head causing her to want to laugh.

"Well, the thing is I'm four people short for my netball match, and I thought what about the Buckton girls, they are all young fit women a spot of netball would be right up their street, so I will sign you up for the match on Saturday?" Colleen grinned at them not really giving them the chance to say no.

"Yeah, that actually sounds really fun!" Charlie grinned, looking forward to winning.

"Who else is playing?" George asked, she had met and gotten to know quite a few people in town since she started her relationship with Brett and didn't really fancy playing against a load of strangers.

"Well, this match is just a friendly, we have Leah, Rachel, Belle, Irene, Annie, Martha, Nicole, a friend of Nicole from college, Kirsty, one of Rachel's friends and you four!" Colleen grinned.

"Morag and I are refereeing" She added proudly.

"Well I'm in" Charlie reiterated as she glanced around at the faces on the table that were nodding.

***

The family were slouched out on the couch each cuddling into their partners as they watched a DVD, the three infants had been put to bed, not that they complained after a hectic evening of running around and playing. Aden giggled causing Ruby to slap the top of his head.

"Stop laughing!" Ruby whined as she glared at Aden.

"I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you lot playing netball, I feel sorry for the other's they are going to get their arses kicked!" Aden grinned.

"I know someone who will be…" Ruby grinned mischievously.

"Back away from Taylor, I really don't want to pause the game to arrest you for assault Rubes" Georgie grinned, she knew Ruby would never do something like that and to be truthful the image made her laugh a little but she didn't want her friend to get in any kind of trouble.

Ruby held her hands up dismissively showing she wouldn't harm a hair on her head. "She's safe I guess… however if she should accidentally fall over my outstretched leg, then when I run to help her I trip over her after accidentally kicking her hard in the stomach… I can't be at blame for that can I?" Ruby grinned.

"No Ruby!" Joey smiled warningly at her and laughed as Ruby mouthed 'ok, ok'.

"So are we allowed to come and watch training tomorrow?" Brett asked with a dreamy grin at the idea of watching summer bays finest strutting their stuff in barely nothing.

"What and see a load of women bouncing around getting all sweaty and hot in little shorts?" George asked as Brett nodded. "No chance!" she grinned as he pouted.

"You two are on baby sitting duty… anyway you have some preparing to do as our cheerleaders!" Ruby grinned.

"We are not being your cheerleaders, it doesn't matter how many hints you throw… it aint never going to happen babe" Aden grinned lovingly at Ruby.

"Fine… we don't need your support!" Ruby pouted.

"Good because you're not getting it" Aden poked his tongue out at the smaller brunette. "Watch it or ill rip it out!" she warned with a smile.

"I'd like to see you try short arse!" Aden grinned when Ruby pounced at him.

"Aww, look how cute the children are" Joey grinned from her resting place cuddled into Charlie.

"Quit it or your next" Ruby warned lovingly over her shoulder.

"Like I'm scared of you!" Joey smirked cockily causing a cushion to fly towards her, she quickly pulled an expression that read mock shock and anger.

"Charlie are you going to let her throw things at me?" Joey asked her lover astounded.

"Ruby… if you do that again you've had it!" Charlie stated calmly and wiggled her finger causing the others to laugh "Very threatening babe!" Joey giggled at her.

"Hey I can do…" Her sentence was cut off as a cushion hit her square in the face.

"Right Buckton!" Charlie jumped from behind Joey and ran towards Ruby who squealed and jumped over the back of the couch to put some distance between them.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Charlie grinned at the panic on her sister's face. Her smile fell when Ruby bolted through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Jo… would you be mad if the sofa got a little wet?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"I don't want to know, what mess you make you clean up yourself!" Joey tried not to smile but failed, she loved seeing Charlie so playful, it was good to have her back but great to see her so happy and animated.

Charlie made her way up the stairs and returned five minutes later pumping up the water pistol from their camping trip. She sat back down on the couch and lifted a cushion to cover it up before she focussed her attention on the film.

About ten minutes later Ruby entered the room "What happened to you?" she glared at Charlie mockingly whilst watching her every move waiting for her to pounce.

"Nah… too full up to run around Rubes… welcome back though" Charlie grinned at her casually.

Still watching her intently Ruby made her way back to the seat and sat beside Aden, eventually coming to the conclusion the fun and games were over, she forced her attention on the film.

Ruby squealed as she jumped up soaked just seconds later. "Oh my god Charlie… you can't have water fight's in the house!!" Ruby glared at her not believing what Charlie had just done.

"Says who?" Charlie mocked.

"Joey is going to kill you!" Ruby stated waiting for Joey to get mad at her, confused when she saw Joey's smile.

"Oh right, tag teaming against me are we…. Did you know about this Aden?" Ruby spun around to glare at Aden for not warning her, she shrieked again when the back of her top got soaked.

"Charlie… your dead" Ruby grinned as she made a jump for her but Charlie was too quick as she made her way out the back door and hid behind the shed.

"Oh you can run but you can't hide" Ruby grinned as she started searching the garden much to the amusement of Joey, Aden, Brett and George who had now joined them in the garden to watch their antics.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Ruby purred as she glanced at a glimmer of light catching her eye, she jumped as Charlie dove from behind the shed and started soaking her again, as soon as the pistol was empty she dropped it and made a run for the bottom of the garden with Ruby hot on her heels.

"Your going to get it now Charlz!" Ruby panted behind her, amazed at how in shape Charlie had kept.

Once by the sea line Charlie stopped and turned around to see Ruby lagging behind. "Come on Rubes… you've gotta be in better shape than this" Charlie grinned cockily then laughed as Ruby stopped and bent over to grab her breath.

"Ok, you win!" Ruby shouted as she turned to make her way slowly back to the house and the four people walking towards them, Joey and George with a baby monitor in their hands.

Charlie dashed up the sand to meet them all chuffed that she had won, the second she reached Ruby's side, the younger Buckton spun around and Rugby tackled her to the floor as she began tickling her. Charlie cackled with laughter at her sister's assault as she tried to regain control.

"Ok, ok I give in… Rubes you win… please stop!" Charlie panted between laughing fits, she relaxed back on the sand when her sister finally collapsed next to her laughing.

"I beat you!" Ruby grinned.

"Once doesn't count" Charlie beamed at her as she stood up and held her hand out for her sister to get up, expecting to be walking back to the house Ruby squealed when Charlie lifted her over her shoulder and made a run for the sea line.

"Don't you dare Charlotte Buckton!" Ruby warned as she watched the back of her sister's feet paddling through the low water.

Joey gasped as she watched Ruby splash into the sea, she couldn't contain the giggle as Charlie came running towards them for protection.

Ruby eventually joined them soaking wet and held her hands up "I give in for real this time, I'm no match for you" she grinned cheekily at her sister.

"Yeah ok" Charlie grinned sarcastically watching her and waiting for another attack.

"No seriously, I'm done… I'm glad you're back though… I missed this side of you" Ruby smiled sadly. Charlie made her way over to the younger girl and kissed the top of her head. She shrieked when Ruby wrapped herself around her and she felt the cold water soak through her clothes.

"Gotcha!" Ruby giggled happily not caring if Charlie came at her again, at least she wasn't the only wet one now.

"Come on, let's go and get dried off!" Charlie left Ruby's side with a broad smile and threw her arm over Joey's shoulder. She frowned when Joey pulled away from her with a none too impressed look.

"Your wet Charlie!" Joey complained after seeing the look of confusion on the taller woman's face.

"I know how we can fix that!" Charlie smiled warmly before she grabbed Joey and ran for the shore line once more.

"Charlie if you get me wet you can sleep in your own bed tonight!" Joey warned through her laugh.

"Is that a threat or a dare?" Charlie giggled as she looked lovingly towards the woman in her arms.

"Don't even think about it!" Joey glared as she felt Charlie lower her slightly.

"Or else what?" Charlie grinned.

"Don't do it Charlz, I warn you I WILL get revenge!" Joey tried her hardest not to grin.

"Ok, I won't baby" Charlie smiled as she lifted Joey back up and began to walk back to shallower water.

"Good girl, see under the thumb" Joey grinned as she cuddled into Charlie's shoulder, she shrieked as she felt herself plunged into the water. "Charlie!" she shouted as she finally worked out which way was up and managed to stand, happy to find Charlie only two or three meters away from her.

"I hurt my foot, I think I stood on a shell or something, its bleeding" Joey stated as she leant on one foot and limped on the other towards Charlie.

"Oh my god, baby I'm so sorry" Charlie felt terrible as she rushed to Joey's aid. She wrapped her arm under Joey's and frowned when she spotted Joeys grin. She suddenly found herself laid down in the water and listening to Joey's laugh.

"Oh that's it… WAR!" Charlie shouted happily as she chased Joey from the water and towards the house.

"You'd better hide when you get there Jo!" Ruby laughed as she walked along side the other three laughing at the two women racing along the sand.


	126. Chapter 126

A/N - Ok guys, here is the last chapter of my guily posts.... like i said i thought it was about time to put some spanners in the works so here you go... enjoy the charlie and joey break up!!

AL xxx

___________________________________________

CHAPTER 126

"Right girls, after watching the practise yesterday and seeing everyone's strengths and weaknesses I have picked your teams and your positions… so listen carefully!" Morag smiled at the women infront of her.

"When you hear your names being shouted out, make your way to where colleen is who will give you your bibs… Ok, team A… Leah centre, Irene goal keeper, Charlie goal shooter, George goal attack, Kirsty goal defence, Belle wing attack, Annie wing defence…" Morag waited for the commotion to die down and turned to the remaining women before her.

"Ok your team B, when I shout your name come up and collect your bib…Tina centre, Martha goal attack, Ruby goal shooter, Joey goal defence, Nicole Goal Keeper, Rachel wing attack, Susan wing defence…"

Morag watched on as the girls grabbed their bibs and put them on smiling and joking with each other.

"Ok girls, the rules!" Morag grinned when they all groaned and rolled their eyes towards her.

"This is a fun friendly game so no dirty tactics!" Colleen inputted warningly glancing at Charlie after witnessing her antics at the practises.

"Thank you Colleen, the game will consist of four quarters at 15 minutes a piece, any call that colleen or I make is final and any arguments or bad playing will result in that member being thrown off court and the team playing a man down… do I make myself clear?" Morag asked loudly and smiled when everyone nodded.

"Right girls, positions please!" Colleen shrieked.

"Leah seen as you're the eldest of the centre players, call it heads or tails" Colleen smiled adoringly at her making Tina roll her eyes.

"Heads!" Leah grinned and got a cheer from behind her. Colleen flipped the coin in the air and only just caught it, uncovering it she smiled at Leah "Tails, team B to play off!" Colleen smiled apologetically to Leah and made her way to the side line to await Morag's whistle.

"Hey its ok guys, lets show them we mean business!" Charlie shouted after the team groaned at losing the toss. Joey laughed and rolled her eyes at Charlie who poked her tongue out and got ready for the impending war.

The whistle blew and bodies flew every which direction as the ball was caught and intercepted before being intercepted again, back and forth, back and forth.

"Come on Ruby, show us your legs!" Ruby grinned at Aden from her position and laughed when Colleen told him to keep quiet.

"Come on girls, your running around like headless chicken's, look before you pass! Come on greens pay attention!" Charlie yelled across the court, well the car park of the diner that had been made up to look like a court.

"Yeah, spot before you pass!" Joey yelled and gained a glare from Charlie causing her to laugh. She had to admit, Charlie's competitiveness was a slight worry but she was so cute when she was in competition mode.

The ball came hurtling towards Charlie who snatched it quickly, throwing it to Georgie who was running towards the goal circle waving her hands like an idiot. Charlie made a dive towards the ring and grabbed the ball trying to focus on her shot as Joey waved her arms around her and jumped batting the ball away as soon as it left Charlie's fingers.

"Ha… you're going to have to do better than that sexy!" Joey whispered not being able to resist winding her lover up but knowing she had to be careful because of all the towns folk around watching the match, the last thing she wanted was to make their relationship obvious.

Charlie glared and made her way back to the centre attack line awaiting her next chance, determined not to bail on another goal as she tried to calm herself down and not get too carried away with Joey.

"Oh for gods sake… pull your fingers out!" Charlie shouted over the cheers as Ruby sunk the ball in the net.

"Thanks for the support Charlz!" Ruby grinned to the other side of the court at an annoyed looking Charlie.

"Well done Rubes!" Charlie shouted back trying to sound supportive but her voice full of annoyance.

The game began again and Leah expertly passed the ball to Belle who in turn passed it perfectly to George who had seen it coming and positioned herself on the goal circle and passed the ball to the position Charlie was running for over Nicole's head.

Charlie grabbed the ball and with no attempt slid the ball delicately through the net.

"Your going to have to try harder than that if you want to stop me" Charlie stated to Joey cockily causing Nicole and George to laugh as Joey shook her head in amusement at Charlie.

The first quarter whistle blew after a few more minutes, shots had been taken but no points had been scored. The two teams made their way to the refreshment table.

"Competitive much Charlie?" Ruby grinned at her sister as she downed a cup of juice.

"Shut up" Charlie grinned at her sister knowing she was trying to bait her and make her lose her concentration.

"Its just a friendly you know… it doesn't matter who wins" Ruby giggled as she saw her sisters internal battle of whether to try not to get into a competitive argument or whether to tell Ruby how much she was going to kick her arse.

"Well… losers always say that don't they!" Charlie tried to keep her voice neutral knowing it would cause Ruby too much amusement if she caught on she was getting to her.

"Well then… what do you say we make things a little more interesting?" Ruby grinned.

"Ruby Buckton, I hope you're placing money on this game" Morag grinned towards her.

"Actually no… I was thinking loser buy the winner dinner and all drinks for the night" Ruby grinned at Charlie daringly causing Morag to laugh.

"I now see why Ross always warned me off putting you two in these kinds of situations" Morag rolled her eyes and left the foursome to it.

"What do you say Charlz, you can walk the walk but have you actually got the guts to talk the talk?" Ruby grinned as she felt Joeys arm wrap over her shoulder in support.

"What's up Charlz, scared we will beat you?" Joey giggled.

"Fine… loser pays… and let me just say thank you for a lovely meal in advance!" Charlie forced a grin before she grabbed George and walked away.

"We cannot lose this match George… from now on we work as a team, we get the ball and it HAS to go in the net!" Charlie sighed as George nodded with a grin. "Don't say a word!" Charlie warned as the rest of the team followed.

"Right guys, first quarter was good, we aren't winning but we're not losing either. Irene and Kirsty, your doing a great job of keeping the ball out of the net but Belle and Annie, you've gotta make sure the ball comes to our side of the court not the other side, don't be afraid to go for it, get the ball by any means and pass it down, look before you throw if you cant get to someone throw it down and pray they can shift for it! Leah your doing great, try passing the ball back over and it will clear the way to get it into our third, ok?" Charlie smiled at the other girls huddled around her as they all nodded amused.

"I never knew you were this competitive!" Leah grinned cheekily as she made her way to her position ready for the fun to resume.

"Right girls… Charlie is in full competition mode, luckily she taught me to play so I know all her tactics" Ruby grinned cheekily "she will have just told Leah to pass backwards and clear the attack side, so Joey and Susan stay back, stick to your opponent! Tina, Martha & Rach, relay the ball between each other, lose your mark and make sure your voices are loud so you can locate each other! This isn't so much about winning as winding Charlie up as much as possible… Joey use every cocky comment possible, you know what drives her crazy… George you join in too, every time she misses a shot wind her up about it… the more wound up and competitive she gets the easier she is to beat!" Ruby grinned deviously.

"That's mean Ruby!" Joey tried to look serious but couldn't hide her grin.

"Quit with the conscious and keep winding her up Jo, you know if she wins we will NEVER live this down!" Ruby nodded to let them all know their meeting was over.

"Let's go kick some team A-S-S!" Ruby shouted loudly as she threw a cocky grin at Charlie who was preparing herself for running, she threw a soft smile towards Joey until she remembered she was her competition.

The whistle blew signalling the second quarter and the game started again. It was team B's throw off and following Ruby's instructions Tina passed to Martha who practically handed it to Rachel whilst she dove into the circle, Martha threw it to Ruby who after looking knew her shot was going to be a little dodgy, glancing around she noticed Kirsty heading for her, passing the ball quickly to Martha she headed kirsty off to stop her defending the goal. The crowd erupted as the ball fell threw the net.

Both teams glanced at Charlie who muttered under her breath as she angrily punched the air, causing laughter amongst players and supporters.

It was Leah's play, she tossed the ball behind her Kirsty who passed it over to Annie, It came back to Leah then to Belle who passed it to Watson, upon a glance she knew there was no way forward, she tossed it back to Leah who was right on the line watching, she passed it to Belle who tossed it back to her within a second, amused Leah passed it to George who passed it back. With a smile Leah tossed it to Belle who again tossed it back, Susan and Nicole who were getting completely frustrated at the back and forth tactic ran towards George determined to intercept, Leah grinned and hurled the ball hard to Charlie who knowing what was going on swiped the ball and delicately placed it through the net.

"Ah come on… dirty tactics!" Ruby shouted over and gained a laugh from Charlie.

"What's the matter little sis, you scared your going to lose?" Charlie grinned over. "I hope you've got this month's pay check because I fancy a steak after this!" Charlie laughed as Ruby pouted annoyed.

"Keep it clean girls!" Morag called up trying to hide her grin at her supposed adult step children. They both nodded as they kept their mouths shut and got back into position.

It had been a few minutes with the ball hurtling each way but never quite making it into the scoring circle. It eventually reached George who spotted Charlie open; she tossed the ball towards her and groaned when Joey jumped in from nowhere, by the time George had taken her eyes from Joey the ball was in Ruby's arms and being teased into the net as it rolled around the rim before slipping silently through the hoop.

"For fucks sake George! Open your eyes!!" Charlie called towards her causing George to giggle.

"Language Mrs Buckton!" Morag yelled over not too pleased.

"Yeah Charlie… do as your step mummy says!! Never mind though… it's your old age slowing you down" Joey grinned.

"That's not what you said last night" Charlie grinned when Joey blushed realising it was said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The game was in its final quarter, the competition had risen and now all players were beginning to jibe each other much to Morag's amusement and Colleens disgust at her brilliant idea turning into 'nothing but a female gang war!' The score was totting up, the game fierce and physically draining as bodies dashed here, there and everywhere determined not to let their team mates down.

"13 – 11 Charlie, if your gonna win in the next few minutes you had better sort your aim out…" Ruby teased lovingly, the longer the game went on the more wound up Charlie got, everyone was now giving digs at each other. However, everyone but Charlie laughed it off.

"Ok guys, 5 minutes of play remaining… now's your time to put your everything into the game" Colleen cooed at the players who all smiled back at her, causing her to frown in worry at what they had planned.

Within two minutes the ball was sunk into the net as Charlie grabbed George and kissed her forehead "you little ripper! Go on George…. Games on Ruby!" Charlie grinned at her little sister who watched Charlie's actions with a smile.

"Bring it Cha Cha!!" Ruby laughed over.

Leah took the ball knowing this was likely her last push off, she knew she had to make it count or Charlie would kill her. She glanced around her team mates waiting for the whistle, as soon as the sound hit her ears so tossed the ball to Annie.

Annie glanced around and saw Rach and Ruby advancing on her, she panicked and threw the ball hard towards Charlie who looked to be the only person open. Charlie seeing the ball coming towards her and the force it flew with shouted Leah to grab it before it became a penalty.

Hearing Charlie's command and realising what was happening she dived towards it grabbing the ball, she felt her balance going as she stood on her tip toes right on the edge of the line, knowing if she took one step over the game would be lost, she finally managed to reset her balance and tossed the ball to Belle, Belle tossed it towards George groaning when Joey grabbed it firmly.

Joey tossed it towards Tina but grunted as Annie grabbed it and tossed it towards George. George spun around and threw it to Charlie in the scoring ring. Charlie grabbed the ball and spun ready to aim for her shot when she stumbled to the ground. She felt the weight of another person on top of her and flipped herself over to give the offender a peace of her mind.

"God Charlie, I'm so sorry, I came running and completely tripped over thin air! Are you ok?" Joey glanced worriedly at her, searching for any trace of blood or bones sticking out of her skin.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned knowing from the expression Joey's face held it was a mistake.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just clumsy enough to trip over air!" Joey giggled as she began to move herself from the floor.

"Just admit it, your falling for me" Charlie winked not particularly caring anymore who heard her.

"Charlie, I would never deny the fact that I've fallen in love with you" Joey smiled shyly before she moved into position for Charlie to take her penalty.

Charlie stood up and dusted herself off, grabbing the ball tossed to her by Colleen she moved into her position as she grinned cheekily at Joey who grinned back at her.

Both teams watched on knowing if Charlie missed this shot then the game went to team B, they watched and waited as Charlie just stood there.

Charlie was mesmerized, Joey's eye had the sweetest twinkle and she had just admitted she was in love with her, Charlie felt a little nauseous as she remained fixated on Joey.

"Charlie what is it, are you ok?" Joey was beginning to worry about the taller woman's actions, she had been stood silent and still for a few minutes now.

Charlie didn't even hear her words, she just watched her as she began feeling dizzy, her head swam as she heard voices running through her mind, voices she knew but didn't recognise, she heard words that tore at her heart strings, words that made her want to crawl into a hole and cry, words that made her blood pressure bolt as happiness rushed through her.

"Jo, what's going on?" Ruby shouted from her position, determined not to move incase this was one of Charlie's tricks.

"I dunno, she's just….. froze..." her statement was interrupted by Charlie's voice. "Pardon" she glanced at her confused at her sudden random outburst when she had stood silent and motionless for well over a minute.

"The car…" Charlie repeated fighting through her nausea and dizziness.

"What are you talking about?" Joey rushed to her side and placed her hand on Charlie's forehead to feel her temperature.

"The first time we made love was in the car" Charlie stated a little more clearly, she suddenly broke from her frozen position, a grin spread across her face as she kept her attention on Joey. "In the car park by the beach, then we went to 'The Sands' and I paid for this over priced room that was totally worth it" Charlie's grin grew with each word.

"Oh my god…. How could you know that… you… Charlie, do you remember?" Joey asked cautiously not wanting to get her hopes up again after the last few let downs. She watched in shock as Charlie nodded slowly.

"Everything, well I think everything!" Charlie stated as the realisation of what was happening hit her, overwhelming her slightly.

Joey shrieked delightfully as she jumped into Charlie's arms, as soon as Joey began to move Charlie dropped the ball and swept her from the floor, spinning her round with a grin.

"What the hell is going on… if you hadn't noticed we are in the middle of a game here!" Ruby said but wasn't in the slightest annoyed; she was more amused at her sister and Joey's behaviour after being so determined to keep their relationship quiet for now.

"We were just talking about that time we went to England to visit Aunty Sheila and I caught you making out with that little love rat Josh in her laundry cupboard" Charlie grinned.

"Why on earth would you be discussing that right now?" Ruby asked blankly at her with a little confusion. She looked at the grins on both women's faces and suddenly it hit her. Her mouth gaped open a few times, not wanting to believe what her mind was telling her.

"I never told you about that, I never told anyone about that and you promised you wouldn't either, who did you tell… Joey?" Ruby asked not sure whether to believe what was happening or not as her eye's dashed between both women.

"I never told a soul, well not until right now!" Charlie beamed lovingly at her sister who immediately screamed and jumped on Charlie causing the rest of the players to rush over.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N - ha ha....... fooled you all.... so does she remember?? does she.... do you all think i would give you all what you want??? hmmmm ....... tune in next chapter to see what happens...........

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA im sorry i just love teasing you all!!


	127. Chapter 127

A/N - Well hello people!! sorry its taken me a few days to update but i have been having problems with the site and signing in and saving things.... been getting a little annoyed but hey ho!!

WHOA WHOA WHOA 1000 reveiws WTF is going on here... i havent got my congrats from the queen yet but im waiting faithfully by the post box.... seriously though guys thats awesome! give yourself a pat on the back for all your hard work and get ready for the 2000 mark

So to answer everyone who has asked, yes my camping trip was amazing!! slept under the stars, saw 8 shooting stars and 4 fire balls.... then spent sunday driving around the north yorkshire moors randomly stopping at places and taking random routes, we ended up going in a circle three times but who cares... it was lush!!

ok so onto my favourite bit... will be a bit hard with 4 chapters to comment on but here we go!

Ani - your such a synic, you beg and beg and beg for something and when i give it to you, you tell me its just a trick im playing on you... nice!! this charlie is very playful...

FunkyShaz - again with the assuming im tricking you!!

Lomac - lol no i told you i have chapter plans now, i can tell you what happens in the next 20 chaps before iv even written them!! Yes i did play netball at school and guess what... i am charlie.... seriously lol. camping was lush lush lush and no spiders... well one but after screaming my best mate got rid of it then laughed at me coz it was tiny.

Fili - Step pivots are for the weak, we had so many games where they used to bluff foul us on them we just stopped using them, learnt to play without and then they couldnt cheat!!

Becky - Your welcome, thanks for the reveiw!

Crooksey - Glad i made you laugh, maybe i should consider being a comedian!!

Bimboinhales - Yeah i know.... charlie in leather... my dreams were very good!

Henriette - dont lie, you couldnt wait for me to come home because you missed me! glad you liked the photo shoot :S

Sandra - im sorry but blame FFN!!

Oniz - glad you like the photo thing... im still so not sure about it.

Gunni - Thanks.... why arnt you updating!!

1818 - It was Joey telling her she was in love with her.... how cute!! thanks and i have to agree my imagination is a wonderful thing.... if not slightly deranged!!

JSCO - I wasnt going to post the last chapter but wanted you all to have charlies memory back, next time i wont be so nice :( Commando charlie i liked aswell!

Skater - My god... do none of you trust me! its real!! i swear!! which do you prefer netball or basketball?? Thanks for all the hard work you put in with your reveiws, its very much appreciated! oh and if you talk kate and esther into it i can arrange those pics to be taken ;) GUNNNNIIIIIIIIIII

Haley - here you go chuck!

Scribble - HAHA is a good enough rating for me :D glad i made your day!!

_ ok guys at this rate im going to be replying for days so here is your chapter.... sorry if i missed you out IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY but i love you all very very much xxx

_______________________________________________

"Ok, ask me another question!" Charlie grinned from the table in the surf club, the game had been lost to team B, but Charlie didn't particularly care anymore. Both teams and all supporters had headed for a celebration drink.

"Ok… erm….. What's ten thousand multiplied by seven and divided by thirty three?" Ruby grinned cheekily.

"Oh come on Ruby! I'm serious!!" Charlie whined.

"Charlz, seriously we have asked you a million questions, your back!" Ruby grinned.

"I agree, but you need to pop in and see me in the morning, I need to run a few tests just to confirm everything" Rachel tried to be serious for a second but she couldn't hide her grin.

"Yes doc… oh and Rach…" Charlie stated, losing her smile for the first time, she waited till she had gained Rachel's full attention again. "I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch when I came back as Leisha… I know you risked a lot for me and there is nothing I can do that will ever pay you back for making sure I got back to safety with these two!" Charlie grinned as she pulled her into a hug.

"Well it wasn't just me, George helped my 'investigations' I couldn't have done it without her" Rachel beamed "and I told Ruby and Joey to stay away until we worked out the best course of action but they went ahead anyway, determined to look out for you" Rachel beamed.

"I know, I owe these two a shopping spree!" Charlie grinned at her two girls.

"Welcome back!" Morag grinned a little tipsy.

"Are you drunk?" Charlie grinned at her step mother.

"What can I say; your memory returning is cause for serious celebration! Maybe we should throw a party!!" Morag grinned as the others laughed at how excited she was getting.

"Thanks Morag, you're a gem, I appreciate all the support you have given me and these two in the last few months, I know it can't have been easy" Charlie smiled warmly as she pulled the older woman into a tight hug.

"It was my pleasure, what are family for if not to support each other?" Morag smiled tearfully into the hug.

"I'm so glad your back" Morag grinned again.

"Me too" Joey and Ruby piped up together causing the group to laugh.

"Actually… talking about me being back… Josephine… do I remember correctly or did you divorce me?" Charlie tried to frown but her smile was fixed on her face.

"Oh... err… Charlz the last few months have been completely crazy… I'm sorry I was out of line but I was hurting so much when you didn't recognise me… then all that stuff happened with that Stacey woman and I freaked out and I didn't know what to do… I'm so sorry" Joey panicked a little.

"It's ok… I guess it means we have another wedding to plan eventually" Charlie grinned at her and noticed all the confused glances aimed at her. She smiled at Joey warmly who nodded slightly to her.

"Ok… well seen as this is a celebration… Joey and I have a bit of an announcement… well you see the last week or so… Joey and I have kind of been having a bit of a secret relationship" Charlie grinned as everyone gasped and grinned at her.

"We were waiting to see what was going on between us before we announced anything, but now I have my marbles back… I guess it's a good time to tell you all that everything in the world of Charlie and Joey will be just perfect" Charlie grinned lovingly at Joey as she pulled her in for a kiss to seal her statement. They grinned shyly as an eruption of cheers surrounded them.

"I can't believe you divorced me" Charlie said quietly as they smiled at each other, she was a little hurt that Joey would do it but she understood her reasoning.

"Actually on that matter, I guess I should confess my sins" Morag grinned guiltily through her inebriation.

"You see… we all thought it was a massive mistake but the pair of you were determined to go ahead even though it was obvious neither of you wanted to. Even though you couldn't see it, we all saw the love shining through for each other and knew it was only a matter of time before you got back together in some way…" Morag trailed off nervously.

"What exactly are you saying Morag?" Ruby asked confused.

"Well err… ok please don't be mad at an interfering old woman… technically… well legally… well technically and legally…"

"Morag!" Ruby snapped dying to hear the confirmation of her suspicions.

"Charlie and Joey aren't divorced, the papers are still in my brief case waiting to be filed" Morag frowned hoping she had done the right thing.

"You did what!" Joey watched her astounded.

"I know, it was totally wrong, and unethical, completely unprofessional and so out of line its bordering on ridiculous… but I couldn't do it, I couldn't legally part you both when I knew it was just a time bomb!" Morag fixed her stare on the floor not wanting to see the shocked and disgusted faces staring at her.

"You are the best step mother in the universe!" Charlie beamed as she hugged Morag again with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, definatly winning step mother of the year award!" Ruby grinned.

Charlie glanced at Joey noticing she had become very quiet. "Jo… is that not ok?" Charlie asked nervously as she felt her heart begin to break.

She watched her intently as a million emotions ran behind her eyes; suddenly she glanced up with teary. "I cannot believe how many tears I cried over divorcing my soul mate when all this time we were still married!" Joey sobbed embarrassed.

"Oh Jo! I'm so sorry!" Morag frowned sadly until she felt the shorter girls arms wrap around her. "Thank you Morag, I know you took a huge risk but… you're the best step mother in law a girl could have!" Joey and Morag beamed into the embrace.

"I guess this toast is to Mrs and Mrs Buckton and their many marbles between them!" Aden grinned as he cuddled into a happily sobbing Ruby.

***

"So Mrs Buckton… how does it feel to be home?" Joey grinned as she cuddled into her wife exhausted after hours spent love making.

"Surreal… but nice" Charlie grinned as Joey giggled.

"You do realise you can use your own words and not movie catchphrases!" Joey was instantly silenced with a kiss.

They settled back against the pillows and sighed contently, they smiled at each other as they silently watched the others face.

"I know this is going to sound weird but… I'm not sure if I still feel married after going through all that divorce palaver!" Joey smiled eventually.

"I'm not sure I still feel married after going through that whole memory loss palaver!" Charlie grinned back.

"I'm glad your back Charlz, I missed you so much… when I thought you were dead it ripped apart at me every single day, I felt completely dead inside… the only thing that kept me going was knowing if I was gone then those two little angels would grow up orphans" Joey sighed, she had never admitted to anyone she had considered ending it all and was a little worried at how Charlie would accept it.

"I'm glad you didn't… I can't imagine coming home to find out I had lost you… Joey you're my soul mate, if anything all this… stuff… has just proved that, even when I didn't know who I was I found my way back to you, I went from thinking you were a stranger to falling in love with you all over again!" Charlie smiled through her tears.

"I know it sounds strange because I knew who you were the whole time… but I feel like I have fallen in love with you all over again too" Joey smiled through her own tears.

"I love you Joey Buckton… always and forever…. Totally and completely… no matter where we are or who we are you have my heart completely!" Charlie kissed her softly.

"Hmmm, I prefer this Charlie to the last Charlie… that Charlie never said such sweet things!" Joey grinned.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetheart… although I do vaguely remember you asking me to be your booty call" Charlie giggled.

"I did not!" Joey grinned at her.

"I missed you" Charlie whispered as she kissed Joey.

"Me too…" Joey's grin could easily have been described as brighter than the sun itself.

"You know, I never mentioned this before… but that day on Ruby and Aden's 'wedding' when I saw you turn around, when I looked into your eyes… there was something… I can't explain what but there was just this… oh I don't know… this feeling of safety and love washed over me… I think that's why I fought so hard to get away from you… it scared me at how much I felt myself being pulled towards you!" Charlie frowned as she tried to explain herself.

"Well for a moment there I thought you were going back in the closet!" Joey giggled.

"I nearly did, but this attraction between us was too strong. I remember really vividly wanting you and needing you but not understanding it, I couldn't stop thinking that there was some mistake, there was no way I could be a lesbian… but I guess I am" Charlie smiled.

"Oh my god!" Joey sat up a little and stared at Charlie.

"What?" she was a little confused at Joey's reaction.

"That is the first time you have ever called yourself a lesbian!" Joey giggled happily.

"Oh well…. Don't tell my wife will you" Charlie grinned as Joey cuddled back into her arms; the silence engulfed them once more as they allowed their thoughts to run wild.

"Baby?" Charlie asked as she lifted her head slightly to allow a gaze at Joey resting on her chest. Joey raised her head to find Charlie's eyes.

"Promise me you will still be bossy sometimes… it's such a turn on" Charlie grinned as she saw the colour lighten a little in Joey's cheeks.

"Only if you promise we can do the bike thing again… please!" Joey and Charlie grinned at each other.

"Deal!" Charlie giggled as she felt the images run through her mind.

"Now go to sleep!!" Joey demanded in a stern voice causing Charlie to giggle as she pulled her in tighter


	128. Chapter 128

A/N - Hey people, right i know i havent posted much lately but iv been really busy!! im sorry i have been abandoning my duties, i do feel really bad but there is so just much going on right now and life is getting a little crazy lol.

So no big authors notes.... keep it nice and simple.... mainly because im going out in 2 hours and havent even STARTED getting ready yet.... takes alot of effort to make me look anywhere near pretty!!

Oh and i have some bad news for you all.... Kate Bell has said that Joey wont be coming back to summer bay...... sorry guys..... just shows you how easy gossip gets out of control!! having said that... here is a chapter for you to try and make it up a little bit, dont forget to reveiw.... you know i love your reveiws.... bad or good, helpful or random... i just love, love, love, love, LOVE them

ENJOY!!

___________________________________________________________________

Joey sat in the uncomfortable rigid chair as she waited impatiently. She glanced at her watch for the hundredth time and frowned when it was only a few minutes after the last time she had looked. She felt so nervous about what the day would bring that part of her didn't want Charlie to walk out of the room incase she brought bad news, news that by some bizarre turn of events the last twenty four hours had been some fluke and Charlie's memory would disappear again at the click of the fingers.

"Well?" Joey jumped from her chair, the word out of her mouth before Charlie had even finished opening the door.

"All clear, and before you ask… yes I do have a brain!" Charlie grinned as she walked into Joey's happy embrace.

"Right… what do you want to do now then… celebrate at the surf club… relax on the boat… by the way you do remember asking me to teach you how to drive the boat don't you?" Joey asked a little concerned, not sure of whether Charlie would remember everything or whether some things would be blotchy.

"Of course I do! I remember everything now… look… Joey Buckton, love of my live, met her in the surf club, fell in love with her but denied it for way too long… forced you to move in with me then I buggered up so you left without a good bye… I then saved your life from the big bad man… then I kissed you, my first female kiss but the most memorable… then I brought you home, I went to the city to see dad while I worked myself out, I told you I didn't want you, avoided you a little then I saw you at the wharf, we talked a little I said it wasn't just your heart I had broken… that night you came round you made me talk to you, you told me you were in love with me, I confessed I was in love with you and wanted to be with you then we had the most amazing night of my life" Charlie smiled proudly.

"Well done! I'm very proud!" Joey grinned as she kissed Charlie.

"So… I was thinking shopping… I need a serious shopping spree and while the kids are at Stella's it's the perfect opportunity, plus I want to buy a few presents for Ruby, and one for Rach and George for everything they have done for me" Charlie smiled shyly.

"Aww see… you're just a cute little sweetheart" Joey grinned.

"Shut up… I'm a big tough cop… actually I'm just big and tough!" Charlie stated remembering she wasn't a cop anymore. "Come on… the city is a calling!!" Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and dragged her through the hospital almost skipping.

***

It had been over four hours since they had arrived at the city, there was only an hour or so left of shopping time. They had started off with lunch at an expensive looking restaurant but Charlie waved it off demanding that she treat them to a special meal.

Whilst Charlie had paid the bill Joey had phoned Ruby and asked her sweetly if she could pick the twins up from Stella's and told her that they would be a few hours yet but to ask the guys what they wanted for dinner and they would fetch some back.

Joey had been amused all day as she watched Charlie in a mode she had never seen before. Charlie was on a serious spending spree, she didn't seem to care at that moment that money doesn't last forever as she picked up random presents for people to thank them for their support. She had chosen outfits for the twins and picked up a few toys as well as grabbing some things for CJ including a 'dummies guide to playing the drums' so the minute she was old enough he could begin and drive Ruby insane.

Every time Joey had picked something up to inspect it Charlie had piled it into the basket, Joey had no idea how many new items of clothing she owned, Joey had never seen her so animated, it was as if she had been blind and had just regained her sight, looking at every item brought her so much pleasure as she inspected it for its appropriateness for each person.

Joey exited the shop giggling as Charlie heaved another bag onto her hands, by this point Charlie had around thirty bags which were beginning to weigh her down.

"Babe, while we're in the city I want to just pop and get this bit for the Bucktoneer, do you want to come?" Joey asked sweetly but giggled when Charlie subconsciously crinkled her nose at the idea.

"Tell you what; give me those bags and I will grab the part and dump this lot in the car and meet you back here in half an hour, ok?" Joey leaned in for a kiss before beginning to load the bags onto her own hands and frowning as she felt the weight in them.

"Thanks babe, I will see you in half an hour" Charlie grinned when Joey kissed her once more; she turned and began to walk towards the shop she had used for years.

Charlie stood frozen to the spot as she watched Joey's departure, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the shorter woman's backside and the way the denim jeans hugged it. The way it swayed with her walk enticing her to just run after her and grab a hold of it.

As she walked, Joey felt a sense of dread, she had always felt this way since Charlie's return, every time she left her she couldn't help but wonder if that was to be their last encounter. As she reached the corner of the street she stopped to grab one last glance of Charlie if she could and was amazed to see her still stood in the exact same spot, although she was quite a distance away the lust was evident even from where she stood.

Charlie suddenly snapped her eyes away when she realised Joey had stopped moving and her arse had turned around, she trailed her eyes over the body which captivated her and found Joey's smug knowing face staring back at her with a grin.

Embarrassed and a little flustered Charlie spun on her heel and entered the first door she came to, suddenly wanting to hit herself when she realised which shop she had entered.

She glanced around with a flush at all the objects surrounding her and cursed Joey for her ability to make her lose sense of time and place. She had found herself standing in a sex shop; she decided it was time to leave before anything more embarrassing happened, just as she reached the door a smile spread across her lips. She turned on her heel and made her way back into the shop to scan the items on the shelves.

Fifteen minutes later she exited the shop still a little embarrassed but satisfied she had bought the right things, with the large bag in her hand she made her way to the next shop on her list.

Entering the store she smiled as she picked up a basket, she had looked at the lingerie in the other shop but had decided it all looked a little cheap and tacky for hers and Joey's liking. She grinned as she gazed at the vast amounts of lingerie in this store, she walked to the first stand and began her search, picking up various garments and putting them in her basket while she hunted for the perfect vision she had in her mind.

Content with her purchases she left the shop with a grin, glancing at her watch she realised that it was almost time to meet up with Joey, she had one more stop first though, she wandered back towards the meeting place stopping at the window and glancing in at the diamonds peering lovingly back at her. She scanned the rows of jewellery as she entered the store.

She had wanted to buy Joey a ring as some kind of 'I know it's a bit of a weird subject but I still love you and I'm glad we are still married even though we both feel like we are still divorced' ring. The problem was as she inspected every ring in the window she realised there were hundreds of beautiful rings but nothing that quite said what she wanted it to. She frowned as she reached the last window and still hadn't found anything.

"Can I help you madam?" Charlie gazed up and noticed a tall handsome man smiling at her.

"I'm not sure… I'm looking for something for someone really special, I thought a ring but there just isn't anything that really jumps out at me" Charlie frowned saddened that her idea would have to be put on hold.

"Ok, so who is this ring for?" He smiled at her warmly.

"my wife… only we thought we were divorced but its recently come out that we aren't… but we still love each other and I wanted to get her something special" The man watched as Charlie spoke with interest, he searched her eyes and smiled.

"Ok, well does it have to be a ring?" he asked, her story seemed fascinating and he really wanted to help her find the perfect gift.

"I guess not, it's just because we thought we were divorced we kind of got rid of the wedding rings and engagement rings" Charlie frowned feeling a little stupid as the handsome man watched her.

He moved around the counter and showed her a few various rings that he thought she may like, there was one or two she gave two looks at but they just didn't seem to feel right to her.

She noticed a necklace shining at her and smiled, following her attention the man picked up the necklace and handed it to her, she rolled it between her fingers for a few seconds and smiled at him.

"What do you think this necklace says?" She asked nervously wondering what his input would be.

"I think it says…" he inspected it for a few moments before smiling. "It says, you are wonderful and amazing and deserve something beautiful… but there is nothing as beautiful as you and I need you to know how much I adore you" he smiled when Charlie looked satisfied at his answer.

"You're very good at your job aren't you?" She grinned knowingly.

"Shall I gift wrap it?" He asked with a smile, laughing when she nodded.

"You don't think it says I'm trying to buy back your love?" Charlie asked a little worried.

"I'm sorry if you take offence, but if she doesn't love you already she doesn't deserve you" He blushed a little as Charlie watched him.

"That's very sweet, thank you but I'm the one who is probably doesn't deserve her" Charlie grinned as he handed her the bag and she gave him her credit card.

After the transaction was complete he handed her the credit card with a business card. "If you ever need help picking out any other jewellery then give me a call and I will sort you out! I knocked ten percent off as well just to say good luck sorting things out" he smiled at her warmly.

She excited the shop with a grin and spotted Joey waiting. "What were you doing in there?"

"I saw a pair of earrings that Rubes would die for so I got them for her" Charlie lied casually.

"Oh let me see" Joey replied excitedly.

"Sorry, he gift wrapped them for me, you will see them when she opens them" Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey and kissed her head.

"Right, do you think you have bankrupted us yet?" Joey grinned.

"Oh I think I can just about manage dinner before the bank manager hunts us down" Charlie grinned.

"Right, lets head home and feed the animals" Joey grinned as her fingers entwined with Charlie's and they headed to the car talking happily.


	129. Chapter 129

A/N - ok so i am so not amused with this site right now, im having so many problems, i have just written out a massive a/n and its deleted it all for no reason before i posted it.... stupid thing!! so im going to start my proper a/n in the next chapter from whats reveiwed from this chapter.

Enjoy the chapter

AL xxx

(ok fifth time lucky... i thought to save the whole thing plus a/n 4 times ago... good job i did!! GET THIS SITE FIXED!!)

CHAPTER 129

"How long till we hit the bay?" Joey smiled over at Charlie from the passenger seat of the car.

"Not long, about quarter of an hour, why?" Charlie glanced away from the road and smiled adoringly at the woman sat sleepily beside her.

"Just wondered" Joey stated with a yawn.

"Babe, close your eyes and have a nap, ill wake you up when we pull up the drive" Charlie placed her hand softly on Joey's thigh and smiled when Joey lifted it and kissed it before placing it back.

"Ok baby" Joey smiled tiredly as she closed her eyes. After a few moments Charlie glanced towards her and noticed her breathing slow and deep, she figured she was asleep so decided to put the radio on low until they hit the bay.

She fiddled with the switches and settled on a station playing a Bon Jovi song, she smiled as she remembered Joey's face when Ruby had pulled the DVD of her flashing him out, she had been so shocked and looked at Charlie as if she was a totally different person, a complete rebel of sorts.

She hummed along to the tune as she lightly tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in time to the drummer. She frowned when the song ended and another song started up, she smiled when she recognised it. It was a song her mother used to play a lot, she smiled as she thought fondly back to singing it with her mother.

She listened to the words as they were spoken through the speakers, the instrumental began and she felt her heart tighten.

**_"From this moment, life has begun, from this moment, you are the one, right beside you is where I belong from this moment on_**

**_from this moment, I have been blessed I live only for your happiness, and for love id give my last breath, from this moment on_**

**_I give my hand to you with all my heart, I cant wait to live my life with you I cant wait to start, you and I will never be apart, my dreams, came true, because, of you_**

**_from this moment, as long as I live, I will love you I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on"_**

She hummed as the instrumental played back in and hummed softly in time with the guitar solo as her fingers lightly played along to the drums against the steering wheel.

**_"You're the reason I believe in love and you're the answer to my prayers from up above, all we need is just the two of us, my dreams, came true, because, of you_**

**_From. This. Moment, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment, I will love you… as long as I live… From this moment… On_**" Charlie tried to keep her voice low as she faded out, she couldn't mask the smile on her face.

"You're not too bad a singer are you, how did I not know that about you?" Charlie looked at Joey and noticed the smile on her face even though her eyes were still shut.

"I thought you were asleep" Charlie blushed as she nervously focussed her attention to the road.

"How could I sleep when there was an angel singing" Joey grinned as she opened one eye and peered at Charlie.

"Stop it!" Charlie warned as her face broke into a smile.

"I love you Charlie, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you…"

"Shut up!" Charlie tried to hide her grin.

"Aww baby I'm sorry, you're just so cute!" Joey smiled as she shuffled in her seat and Charlie found her cuddled into her side kissing her cheek tenderly.

She quickly turned her head and captured Joey's lips before turning back to the road before she crashed.

"What are you doing?" Charlie purred when she felt Joeys hand slowly running up the inside of her thigh.

"Nothing…" Joey grinned as she kissed the base of Charlie's neck, glad that she had worn her hair up that day.

"Josephine! If you are doing what I think your doing I suggest you back… away… from the driver" Charlie tried her hardest not to lose focus on her task of driving.

"Why don't you stop complaining and just enjoy?" Joey grinned sexily as she unbuttoned Charlie's jeans button.

"Joey, seriously… you have to stop or I'm going to crash and kill us both!" Charlie tried to dull the fire growing inside of her.

"Nah… where's the fun in that?" Joey purred into Charlie's ear as she nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Where's the fun in not dying?" Charlie forced herself to focus on the road and not the sensations building inside her with Joey's sweet assault.

"No… where's the fun in not making love to the woman I'm completely in love with" Joey broke her assault and stared at Charlie.

"What?" Charlie glanced at her, confused that she had suddenly stopped.

"That's what I said to you just before your memory came back… do you think that's what brought it back?" Joey asked quietly.

"It wouldn't surprise me, the first time you told me it totally rocked my soul" Charlie grinned at her lovingly.

"Rocked your soul?" Joey asked amused.

"Yes Joey, you rock my soul" Charlie giggled.

"Charlie, you make my world revolve, you make the sun rise in the mornings for me and you bring out the stars at night, you make me see things clearly yet at the same time you make the universe disappear just by looking at me, you make the most awful sound turn into some beautiful orchestra, you make each day worth living" Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie as she stroked her fingers tenderly over her face.

"You are too sweet" Charlie grinned and grabbed a quick kiss from her.

"I think we got a little side tracked" Joey grinned back and slipped her hand inside Charlie's jeans causing her to gasp and close her eyes. She turned her face to glance at Joey whose face was full of amusement.

"Joey, you really can't do this right now, I will crash the car!" Charlie tried to talk sense but right at that moment her head was screaming for her to just shut up and let Joey do whatever she wanted to her.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt Joey's finger slowly stroke over her clit.

"Baby, you are so, so wet" Joey purred into Charlie's ear before she began placing wet kisses along her neck.

Charlie glanced desperately in the rear view mirror, happy that there wasn't any vehicles behind her and it was going from being dusky to dark, she span the steering wheel and pulled into the perfectly timed lay-by. Turning the engine off she turned to Joey and kissed her feverishly.

"What are you doing, why did you pull over?" Joey gasped when Charlie pulled away and began placing kisses around the base of her neck.

"Why the hell do you think?" Charlie moaned as she felt Joey's finger connect with her core once more.

Charlie caught Joey's lips with her own as she kissed her hard; she reached down and released her seatbelt to give her a bit more manoeuvrability. Glad of the restriction gone she leaned into Joey more. Still dissatisfied with her lack of comfort she hastily began to move.

Joey pulled back to watch with amusement as Charlie climbed over the central panel and onto the passenger seat. She groaned as she caught her leg between the gear stick and the hand break, she pulled it angrily away and hit her head on the window causing Joey to giggle.

Charlie reached down to the seat controls and pulled the lever to recline the chair. Making herself a little more comfortable she straddled Joey and grinned mischievously.

"Well, well… it didn't take you long to come round to my way of thinking" Joey grinned as she lifted her hands under Charlie's vest top and teasingly stroked the skin there.

"I don't think that is where we left off" Charlie purred seductively as she unbuttoned Joey's jeans followed by her zip.

Joey gasped as she felt Charlie connect with her soul, her body jerked at the touch. Charlie couldn't help but smile at how much her actions could effect Joey. A groan escaped her as she felt Joey's thigh connect with her centre.

She leant forward so her face was mere millimetres from Joeys, her spare hand keeping hold of her weight. She slowly began to gyrate her hips causing her to rub against Joey. Within moments she sighed contently as she felt Joey's hand return inside her jeans.

Their faces met in the centre in a passionate kiss leaving each woman breathless and wanting more, their breathing became erratic causing their kisses to become short and hard as they immersed themselves in each other.

"God Jo, I'm so close already" Charlie grinned between her heaves.

"Me too baby, wait for me" Joey kissed her hard, not allowing her an option of responding or arguing.

Charlie's body fell on top of Joey when their orgasms had eventually rode out, Charlie allowed her face to curl into the nook on Joey's neck as Joey wrapped her free arm around Charlie's upper body. They heaved for breaths until their breathing normalised and they just lay close.

"God I love the sound of your heart beating" Charlie grinned eventually causing Joey to softly kiss the top of her head.

"Remember last time we did this" Joey giggled.

"Yeah I do… thank god!" Charlie lifted her head and stole a soft kiss.

"You're amazing do you know that?" Charlie grinned.

"So are you, that's why we work so well together" Joey smiled lovingly.

***

"Oh my god, where have you two been, you txt hours ago to say you were leaving the city, I thought you would have been back over an hour ago!" Ruby whined from the sofa as she fed CJ.

"We got stuck in traffic" Charlie smiled at her, trying her hardest for it not to turn into an obvious grin.

"Well I hope you didn't forget dinner!" Ruby pouted.

"Of course not, now hurry up with him and we can eat… then I will let you have your presents!" Charlie grinned knowing that would distract Ruby.

"Presents!" Ruby stood from the chair careful not to disturb an almost sleeping baby in her arms. "where?" She grinned.

"Ah, not until you've eaten all your dinner like a good little girl" Charlie teased with her finger knowing how much the suspense would kill Ruby.

"Aww come on Charlz, that's not fair!" Ruby whined adorably.

"Eat then presents!" Joey stated as she and Aden carried through the Chinese takeaway they had brought back.

***

"Well guys, that was delicious, you two really know how to cook a meal" Brett grinned.

"Why thank you, I pride myself in my cooking capabilities!" Charlie grinned back at him as she leaned into Joey's side and cuddled into her.

"Ok I'm done, where are my presents!!" Ruby grinned after she had finished using her finger to wipe clean the plate ensuring there was no excuse for Charlie to say no.

"Wait here!" Joey sighed as she walked through to the kitchen with the pile of plates and returned with two arms full of bags.

"Whoa! Are they all for me?" Ruby asked with wide eyes causing the others to laugh.

"Err…. Yeah sure, I spent all day shopping for just you!" Charlie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Ok Brett this one is for you and this is yours George" Joey smiled as she handed the bags to them.

"Another for George… oh this one is Aden's" Joey smiled at them as they grinned towards her surprised by the presents.

"Ok this one is for Lib and Ross…. Brett another for you…. Aden…. This is mine…. Charlie they are yours…"

"Jo for gods sake where are mine!!" Ruby jumped from her chair with a mix of excitement and annoyance.

"Here" Joey tossed a bag at Ruby. "There is your present" She smiled sweetly.

"Where's the other one?" Ruby asked confused.

"What other one, there is only one for you Rubes" Charlie grinned knowing the suspense would be killing her.

"I thought you said presents… sorry I didn't mean to sound ungrateful" Ruby sighed as she sat down with her one bag and watched the others piling things onto their laps from their bags.

"Oh who is this one for, I can't remember… Charlie?" Joey asked instantly peaking Ruby's attention.

She watched on as Charlie peeked into the bag and smiled at Ruby. She made a move to hand her the bag causing Ruby to grin with excitement.

"That's for CJ" Charlie smiled sweetly. "What's the matter, you look disappointed" Charlie tried to hide her amusement.

"Thank you for CJ's gift, its beautiful" Ruby smiled falsely as she removed the toy from the bag.

"I think this one is for someone too Charlie, you said it was for someone who annoys you but you can't help loving" Joey grinned as she threw the bag at Ruby causing her to shriek in delight.

"I apologise for my soon to be wife… she acts like such a five year old sometimes!" Aden grinned as he kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Oh and this is for you too" Joey tossed another bag towards her as she dove into the still massive pile and sorted out the presents for Rachel and her own and Charlie's stuff.

"Wow but erm… ok" Ruby blushed a little as she peered into the bag.

"What's that Rubes?" Joey asked looking up and noticing Charlie's eyes firmly fixed on her backside.

"Oh nothing, are you sure this bag is for me?" Ruby asked a little shyly.

"Yeah I think so… Charlz that one was for Rubes wasn't it?" Joey pointed towards the jeweller's bag.

Charlie turned and groaned, she felt the colour instantly rise to her cheeks, she had forgotten when she told Joey that the jewellery bag was for Ruby to stop her looking in it, that she had put the bag from the sex shop in there to hide it from her.

"Erm… no that bag is for me" Charlie tried to tell Ruby to shut her mouth.

"Ok… I did wonder why my sister was buying me a vibrat…"

"Ruby shut up right now!" Charlie warned as she snatched the bag forcing everyone's attention on her.

"I thought you said there was some earrings in there for her" Joey tried to hide her amusement to save Charlie's embarrassment but she couldn't stop the small grin on her face.

"Actually!" Charlie dived carefully into the bottom of the bag where she knew the long thin box would be, she finally located it blindly and carefully pulled it from the bag. "It's for you" Charlie smiled sweetly hoping that once Joey had opened the small box the last few moments would be forgotten... forever!

"What?" Joey asked amazed. "When did you?"

"I wasn't buying earrings for Rubes…" Charlie stated dumbly.

"Right yeah" Joey held the box in her hands as she inspected it. She lifted the tag and read the words 'This girl really loves you, She's a keeper!!' she glanced at Charlie confused.

"What?" Charlie smiled.

"Random tag!" Joey grinned.

"Let me see!" Charlie asked, she didn't even know there was a tag on the box, she had been handed it in the bag, she read the tag and blushed.

"Ok, so I may have told the guy who sold me it how amazing you are" Charlie felt a little shy at admitting she was telling random strangers about Joey.

Joey removed the presentation box to find another long thin box wrapped in a metallic paper, she slowly unwrapped it to discover a black velvet box. She opened it slowly wanting to savour the moment and gasped when she looked inside.

The necklace was white gold, it wasn't fancy but it wasn't plain either, it was a kind of choker chain, one end with a T bar on with and the other with a hoop and a heart dangling delicately from its base. The hoop had diamonds imbedding into it every two or three millimetres and the heart was a carved blue sapphire framed by white gold.

"Charlie… it's beautiful" Joey gasped as she ran her finger over the stone.

"Not as beautiful as you, the stone reminded me of the colour of the ocean" Charlie smiled at the sparkle in Joey's eye.

"It reminds me of the colour your eye's go when your being all soppy and romantic" Joey grinned as she jumped on Charlie and kissed all over her face.

"Will you put it on for me?" Joey beamed as she turned around and waited.

She raced to the nearest mirror and grinned "ok this is gorgeous and what ever is in that bag I now don't mind… with this present you could have bought whatever you want in there!" Joey giggled when Charlie's blush returned.


	130. Chapter 130

A/N - Hey guys*ducking for cover from things being thrown at her!!* Sorry i havent posted for a while, lifes been getting in the way a little bit, ok ALOT, just got loads of things going on right now and trying to find the time to post a chapter when the site will let me is being a nightmare, i dunno if anyone else is having probs reveiwing but i have tried reveiwing to a few things and it simply wont let me so..... JSCO Girl Afraid was great, sad it ended though :( and FCBC Another brilliant chapter, hurry up and post another one pretty please!!

Ok so thought it was about time for a bit of fluff..... here it goes, hope you all enjoy the duck thing, caused me lots of amusement.... kids, who'd have 'em!!

Amy

CHAPTER 130

"Good morning beautiful" Charlie grinned at a sleepy looking Joey as she walked into the kitchen. She glanced at the table and noticed there were no spare chairs for her to sit on; she glanced around considering her options before walking straight towards Charlie and sitting on her lap.

She grabbed Charlie's cup of coffee and took a long swig before grabbing a slice of her toast and munching on it as she snuggled back into Charlie's chest.

"Comfortable?" Ruby grinned at her cheekily.

"Yep" Joey smiled back as she lifted the toast higher for Charlie to take a bite from it.

"So what are you two doing today, are you working Jo?" George asked as she sipped at her mug wanting time to slow down before she had to go to work.

"No, I've got the next two days off, then I'm back at work for a week then I'm off for a month while the trawlers in getting repaired, they worked out it was cheaper to just cancel a months orders than to hire a whole other boat" Joey grinned glad she got a guilt free month to spend with her family.

"Wow… I think I'm in the wrong job!" Georgie tried to frown.

"Oh come on George you love that job!" Charlie grinned over her shoulder at her.

"Yeah I do… look now your back does that mean your gonna want the senior job back because I have to say… I'm quite comfy in that office" Georgie asked half joking.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do, I still have enough savings to last a few more weeks before I have to make a decision, but I will keep you updated!" Charlie smiled warmly at her to show she wasn't going to just walk in and push her out of the role she had been doing successfully for months.

"I was actually thinking, how do you fancy going out for the day with the twins?" Charlie asked as she kissed Joey's bare shoulder.

"Mmm, sounds good… I'll just go and have a shower and wake up a bit!" Joey smiled happily as she jumped off Charlie's lap, kissed her softly and disappeared upstairs to get sorted.

***

"Where to driver?" Joey asked after she had finished strapping Lib and Rosco into their booster seats and settled into her own.

"I dunno, I was thinking just drive and find somewhere, unless you have any suggestions?" Charlie smiled sweetly back at her as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Joey grinned as she fastened her seatbelt and flicked the radio on.

"Set?" Charlie leaned over and kissed Joey sweetly on the lips.

"All set!" Joey grinned back lovingly as Charlie began to move the car from the drive, at the top of the road she stopped and smiled.

"Left or Right?"

"erm… right, because spending time with you feels so right!" Joey grinned cheesily as Charlie rolled her eyes and turned right

***

They had been driving for about forty five minutes when they finally pulled into a village. They pulled into a parking space and Charlie smiled over at Joey.

"Will this do madam?" Charlie grinned.

"As long as I'm here with you and those two little angels then hell would do" Joey grinned back as she kissed her lovingly.

"Right ill get the buggy you get the buggars!" Charlie grinned as she hopped out the car with a smile plastered on her face, she opened the boot and grabbed the item she was looking for, unfolding it she wheeled it onto the pavement to await her children.

She glanced around whilst Joey was fiddling about and smiled when she noticed a small creek not to far in the distance, tearing her eyes away she spotted a few small shops and a café, further into the distance was some trees and what looked like a picnic area.

"Right… thanks for your help Charlz!" Joey smiled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry dear, I was just admiring the view" Charlie took Joeys hand as they began pushing the buggy towards the café to get some lunch.

After eating they bought a loaf of bread and made their way to the creek, Lib and Rosco were so animated when they saw the ducks on the pond that they had decided they had to pay them a visit.

"Come on… can one of you say duck… du…ck… come on first one to say it gets the first car… ill make it a convertible…" Joey tried to tempt them causing Charlie to smile on with amusement.

"Jo they will speak when they are ready, you heard what Rach said… it's nothing to worry about" Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist and kissed her the nape of her neck.

"I just want to hear their voices though" Joey whined.

"And you will... when they are ready! Be patient" Charlie grinned into her lovers back as she tightened her grasp, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her.

"What if they turn eighteen and still can't talk?" Joey pondered nervously.

"Don't be daft! Before too much longer you will be begging them to shut up, enjoy the peace while we can!" Charlie giggled at how protective and over emotional Joey was being.

"Du…ck" a little voice giggled causing both women to snap to attention.

"Which one was that?" Charlie grinned at Joey full of excitement.

"I don't know! Iv never heard their voices before" Joey beamed as she jumped towards Charlie and hugged her excitedly.

They both moved round to the front of the buggy and crouched down.

"Ok say duck" Joey looked between the two infants wondering which child had spoken first.

"Duck" Charlie repeated. "Where's the ducks?" she looked at them dumbly.

"Where's the duckies…. Come on first one gets the car!" Joey bribed again.

"I don't think we are going to find out which one it was" Joey stated sadly she moved round to the back of the buggy to grab the loaf of bread and smiled into Charlie's embrace.

"Which ever one it was, they will say it…."

"Duck"

"Who said that, was it you Lib, Ross?" Charlie whipped round to the buggy to see two faces smiling up at her.

"Say it again… come on say duck for mummy" Charlie pleaded.

"Come on say duck… please!" Charlie tried; she frowned with a sigh and stood up. "I command you to say duck!" she looked down at the twins who smiled sweetly at her.

"Ok I give in!" Charlie stated dramatically as she grabbed some bread from Joey and began breaking it into small pieces for the kids to throw in the water.

Joey leaned over and kissed her softly "we will work it out soon enough" Joey smiled.

"Duck" a voice giggled.

"Ok who was it! If you just said duck raise your hand!" Charlie stated.

"Charlie, they are one year old! They don't understand raise your hand" Joey giggled.

"Ok Ross, tell mummy if you said duck, say it again sweetheart" she waited patiently. "Ok Lib your turn, show mummy how you say duck" Joey waited again and frowned.

"Ok... I don't want to know which one it was!" Joey grumbled. She couldn't help but smile when Charlie embraced her again.

"Duck"

"It was Lib…" "It was Ross" They both spoke together.

"The little sods said it together, now we will never know who spoke first!" Charlie whined causing Joey to laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling these two are going to be playing with us still in twenty years time" Charlie frowned at the two children.

"Because we both know they take after you and Ruby!" Joey giggled at Charlie's shocked expression.

"Excuse me, you're just as bad and you know it!" Charlie softened when she felt Joey's lips on her own.

"Duck!" a voice said impatiently.

"Well done lib, where's the ducks?" Joey grinned as she bent down to kiss her proudly. Charlie laughed when she saw Ross point to the ducks.

"Yep… these two are going to keep us on our toes; I can feel my grey hairs coming through already!" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah right, your still young and hot… you have nothing to worry about there" Joey grinned up at her.

"No babe, your young I'm old, ill be in my thirties soon… its ok for you, you have a few years yet before you catch me up" Charlie frowned.

"Ok don't even start freaking out about that again! How many times do I have to tell you Charlie, your only as old as the woman your feeling up!" Joey laughed cheekily.

***

"Charlz can we stop please, I really, really need the toilet!" Joey whined adorably.

"I told you not to drink all that juice" Charlie reprimanded softly.

"God your going to torture our kids aren't you!" Joey giggled.

"Hey, those two are sat back there quietly minding their own business… you however are sat like a child begging to go to the toilet!" Charlie defended her children.

"Charlie seriously… unless you want to have to get the car valeted; pull over in this gas station!" Joey glared at her seriously.

"Oh ok! I actually need the toilet too so its fine" Charlie grinned cheekily.

"All that and you need the toilet too, ok pull in, I'll grab Lib, you grab Rosco and we will buy some sweets or something when we are done on the loo ok?" Joey said as she unplugged her seatbelt ready to dash.

As soon as the car stopped at the side Joey was out of the car, grabbing Lib and was gone into the shop. Charlie followed her a little slower and had to hide her laugh at the man behind the counter watching in confusion at the door still shutting.

Charlie excited the toilet with Ross in her arms to find Joey and Lib stood looking at a magazine. "and one day, mummy will teach you all about driving a boat… you and Ross and we can go on big family holidays on a big boat just like this" Joey pointed to a picture in the magazine.

"Oh will we now!" Charlie stated as she sided up to her lover and pecked her cheek lovingly.

"Yep, and before you say it yes they will learn to drive the boat!" Joey stated seriously, her eyes daring Charlie to argue with her on the subject.

"Ok, ok fine they can learn, but only if you teach me too" Charlie grinned lovingly.

"Deal, come on lets get some chocolate and go" Joey grinned as she carried the magazine and her daughter with her.

They scanned the shelves for goodies to take home, when they decided they had enough chocolate they made their way to the counter, as Charlie paid Joey glanced around and got excited.

"Charlie, we have to go and get our picture taken… please!" Joey batted her eyelids softly as she asked.

"Sure… why not" she grabbed the bag and followed Joey to the machine, the two adults and two infants literally squeezed inside the small photo booth and Joey slipped some coins into it, selecting the passport photo option they began grinning for the camera.

After a few takes they finally decided on some pictures to print, they waited patiently and when they were done Charlie and Joey cooed over them. Joey grabbed a pen from the counter and flipped them over. She began to write on the back of the photo.

'You – Charlie Buckton, Me – your wife Joey, Ross – your son, Lib – your daughter' Joey turned to Charlie and told her to pass her purse.

Amused Charlie did as she was told and turned to allow Joey access to her handbag; she watched as Joey tore the photo from the others and slipped it in the photo frame section of Charlie's purse.

"Just incase you ever lose your memory again, you have a way of knowing you have a family that loves you and will be missing you" Joey smiled softly as she placed the purse back in her bag and took Ross from Charlie's arms before she collapsed from extra weight.


	131. Chapter 131

A/N - Hello, hello, hello, my apologies, i was meant to update yesterday but dressing up as a scuba diving kangaroo then going out and celebrating my friends wedding got in the way, im sorry!! i know im a terrible terrible person!! Do you all still love me even though im being mean to you all??

So the state of play at the moment, i havent written anything for EC for like... 2 weeks now, i know!! I have however been working on Please Be Safe My Love, have a few chapters in the bag for that one now. The bad news however is, im starting night school soon, im gonna be child minding my best friends daughter for a few weeks (which i will basically be moving into her house lol) as well as learning, and diving, and preparing for my motorbike test, oh and general laundry and walking my dog and stuff so chapters will be few and far between, i know im sorry, i will have to get into a better routine!

Anyway, here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy it, i have no idea what happens because i wrote it about a month ago lol. so whatever iv written............................. enjoy!!

Love you all and thanks for sticking with it even though im being a pain in the A..... ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CHAPTER 131

"Its party time!" Aden grinned as he walked out the kitchen to find Charlie, Joey and Brett in the garden putting out candles and plastic glasses.

"Hey Groomy!" Charlie grinned as she kissed his cheek. "Where's the Bridey?"

"Still deciding what to wear, all I can say is thank GOD she already has a wedding dress or we could be kept waiting for hours" Aden grinned.

"I heard that Jefferies!" Ruby smiled as she exited and caused him to gasp.

"Wow, Rubes you look stunning! And you had better get all the Jefferies you can in because in two days I will be a Jefferies-Buckton!" He grinned proudly.

"Still going with the double barrelled surname then?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Of course, there is nothing I want more than to be an official Buckton, I feel like I'm joining some elite club that's for really special people only" he giggled as Ruby handed him a beer.

"You are…" Ruby smiled.

When they had organized the wedding previously it hadn't felt right to have an engagement party without Charlie, Ruby and Aden had been adamant that they didn't need one this time either but Charlie wouldn't take no for an answer, eventually they settled on a compromise of a garden party. Charlie had taken things a little over board and instead of it just being a little thing it was turning out quite big. She had even hired a chef to handle the barbeque so the guests and family could enjoy themselves.

The three infants were tucked up safely at Stella's, much to Ruby's annoyance and Charlie's demand. Ruby hadn't yet spent a night apart from CJ and she wasn't prepared to start but Charlie had put her foot down and told her the first night apart had to come eventually, would she prefer it now or when CJ was at school and wanted to have a sleep over at a friends but couldn't because his mum was smothering him.

Aden had agreed and talked Ruby around telling her that Stella looked after the twins and VJ all the time and she was more than ok looking after CJ who would sleep almost all of the time and before he had even realised where he was, he would be back home and surrounded by his family.

"Charlz, this looks great!" Ruby grinned as she glanced around her, noticing various people walking through the gate.

"Go see to your guests!" Charlie shoed her away and kissed Joey lovingly. "Thanks for all your help pulling this off" she whispered.

"My pleasure" Joey grinned back "but feel free to thank me properly later tonight"

Charlie grinned at the suggestion and nodded. She knew just how to thank her.

***

The party had been going for hours, it was nearing one in the morning and people were starting to leave. Morag, Alf and Colleen had left hours ago when the drinks had started flowing faster and the conversations were beginning to get louder and more outrageous.

Miles, Kirsty, Irene, Ollie, Jai, Annie, Geoff and Nicole were just leaving, Jai with Ollie asleep in his arms and Miles and Irene holding up a drunken Kirsty as they helped her walk. Geoff and Nicole were giddily whispering to each other as they walked a little behind the group.

"I don't envy Kirsty in the morning" Joey grinned.

"Nope, I feel like I should be drunk… but I'm not" Charlie stated with a look of confusion.

"I'm not drunk either" Ruby giggled causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"Right I think I will go and put little sister to bed" Charlie grinned and Aden agreed shouting his good nights to the entire bay causing Joey to laugh.

Joey stayed downstairs and began clearing away the empty cans and bottles into a black sack, she had almost finished when Charlie finally resurfaced.

"Hey stranger!" Joey grinned when she noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

"Wow, you've been busy! It almost looks like there was no party!" Charlie smiled as she pulled Joey into a kiss. "Leave the rest; I'll sort it in the morning"

"You sure babe?" Joey asked, she was a bit knackered but she didn't want to just assume someone else would do it.

"Yep… come on, everyone else has gone to bed so why don't we head up there and I will thank you properly for all your help today" Charlie grinned sexily.

"Sounds good to me" Joey instantly dropped the bin bag and led Charlie to the bedroom.

"Wow, you've been busy too!" Joey stated when she entered the room and saw all the candles scattered on every surface and fresh rose petals spread across the bed, soft music was playing in the back ground highlighting the soft subtle lighting.

Joey turned to kiss Charlie, the kiss was sweet and tender there was no force or urgency, it was pure, simple and honest. Charlie lightly eased Joey back towards the bed and carefully pushed her down on it.

Joey looked up a little confused when Charlie didn't join her, she noticed the confident smirk on Charlie's face and wondered what she was up to.

Charlie carefully took her heels off and tossed them to the side of the room out of her way. She began to slowly undo the buttons down the front of her dress, glad she had decided to wear it on this occasion.

Joey began to rise from the bed to help but Charlie held out her hands and smiled. "No, you just sit and watch! No touching" Joey trembled a little in anticipation as she saw the mischievous look on Charlie's face. She did as she was told and sat back on the foot of the bed.

After a painfully slow unbuttoning, and making sure that every single button on the dress was released, Charlie grinned sexily at Joey who watched her intently. She grabbed either side of the top of the button band and slowly released the dress to the floor. She watched Joey intently as she did; she watched the lust rush to her face, the fire light in her eyes as she saw what Charlie had exposed.

"When did you…" Joey was speechless as she took in the sight of Charlie.

"When we went shopping, you were buying bits to service the boat, I was buying bits to service you" Charlie grinned cheekily. Joey began to move from the bed desperate to explore the underwear that Charlie had revealed, but once again Charlie forced her back onto the bed.

"What did I say, no touching till you're allowed to touch!" Charlie grinned; Joey's reaction was exactly what she was hoping for.

Joey gazed down upon Charlie, taking in her outfit from head to toe; she had seen the pattern on Charlie's legs but had never once imagined that they would be stockings, never mind what the stockings were attached to. The Basque was black silk with ruby coloured lace. It was strapless and formed around her breasts perfectly. The pattern in the lace teasing your eye to follow it, where your eye met the thong beneath which led to the stockings following Charlie's slender tanned thighs.

"Charlie, you look…. Wow hot!" Joey stuttered as Charlie began to walk sexily towards her and stopped right infront of her with a naughty smile plastered on her face.

"Rules of the game… no touching… you can look but not touch" Charlie smirked as she saw the panic in Joey's eyes.

"And what happens if I touch" she gulped as Charlie ran her hands from her neck over her body slowly stopping at her thighs.

"If you touch then I will have to find a way to stop you from being able to touch!" Charlie grinned as she saw the mental images flash through Joey's mind.

Charlie moved onto the bed and straddled Joey careful not to touch her as she did so; she smiled sneakily and whispered "kiss me" Joey instantly leant forward as Charlie leant back and tutted.

"Am I going to have to restrain you?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"no I can behave" Joey croaked knowing she couldn't but also knowing if she was tied to the bed there was no way she would get her hands on Charlie.

Charlie moved back into her position and grinned at Joey who was looking a little shell shocked at having Charlie so close and looking so delicious but not being able to touch her. Charlie raised her hands and released her hair from its pony tail and lightly shook her head causing her curls to flick lightly at the air before pooling around her shoulders.

Watching Joey intently for her reactions Charlie moved her hands back up and ran her hands through her hair from root to tip, she ran her hands back over her body pausing over her breasts as she teasingly massaged them.

"Charlz this isn't fair!" Joey whined much to Charlie's amusement and delight.

"Oh well, if you want to stop we can always get an early night" Charlie suggested cheekily.

"Don't you dare!" Joey demanded then smiled as soon as she realised what Charlie had done.

Lifting herself onto her knees Charlie allowed her hands to trail down to her thighs, she watched as Joey's eyes followed them down, she moved them slightly inside and raised them up towards her thong, smiling at Joey's gulp.

"Baby, I have wanted to get you alone all day, do you know what it does to me when I watch you being all sexy and flirty and not being able to take you right then?" Charlie pouted a little as her hands ran over her stomach.

"No… I mean yes… err… yes it does the same to me" Joey finally managed to spit out without once tearing her eyes from Charlie's wandering hands. She gasped as Charlie's hand cupped herself before the back of her fingers slowly trailed down the inside of her thigh.

"Would you like to see what it does to me?" Charlie asked sweetly as her fingers slowly traced their way back to the thong, Charlie knew she couldn't stop Joey for much longer, she also knew that she didn't want to stop Joey, she felt the fire burning inside her, she felt the heat in her hand and fingers every time she neared the spot that longed for Joey's touch.

Joey nodded her head quickly, completely mesmerized by the fingers trailing over Charlie's body.

"How much?" Charlie smiled slightly.

"What?" Joey asked breaking her trance for the first time.

"How much do you want to find out?" Charlie asked innocently.

"A lot" Joey grinned as Charlie's hands rose to her breasts again as she slowly massaged them. Joey's throat dried as she watched on in agony.

"Please Charlie!" she whimpered.

"Please what baby?" Charlie grinned back knowing but wanting Joey to beg for her.

"Let me touch you!" Joey almost demanded as the fire roared in her eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice, I think you need to ask a little nicer" Charlie grinned when she realised Joey was in the trance of watching her hands again, she ran the back of her fingers over her slightly exposed stomach.

"Please Charlie, please can I touch you" Joey whimpered again not allowing her eyes to stray from Charlie's offending hand.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Charlie asked innocently as her hand rose to her chest, up her neck and her fingers tenderly touched her own lips.

"Because I need you, I need to touch you, I need to kiss you… please this is torture" Joey groaned, she just knew Charlie was loving every single second of torturing her.

"Hmmmmm… I'm not convinced" Charlie stated as her hand ventured south again and slid slowly up her thigh.

"Charlie I swear, if you don't let me touch you I'm going to have a heart attack!" Joey begged, she could feel her heart pounding all over her body.

"Well I guess… if you say the magic word" Charlie grinned glad that her plan was working, she hadn't even touched Joey yet but by the sound of her breathing and the look on her face the second she did she would explode.

"Please!" Joey snapped.

"Nope sorry, that's not the magic word this time, try again" Joey looked wildly at Charlie's face; she looked so amused with herself.

"Charlie! Please!" Joey repeated her word.

"Nope… try again" Charlie grinned sexily as her hand slipped between her legs and cupped herself, there was no doubt in her mind that she was just as ready as Joey was. Seeing the reaction she was having on her made her feel incredibly sexy and beautiful.

"Oh god Charlie!" Joey moaned in desperation.

"Bingo!" Charlie grinned, she laughed softly when Joey looked at her crazily, almost unsure if she had heard right.

"Does that mean I can touch you?" Joey asked not wanting to be restrained and starting again. The second Charlie started nodding Joey's hands were in her hair pulling her into a hungry kiss, she pulled her on top of her and allowed her hands to travel and explore for themselves, slowly but hungrily releasing Charlie's body from its confines.


	132. Chapter 132

A/N - Hey guys *hides* dont throw tomatos at me and shout at me!! i did warn you all things were going to be totally manic!! i havent stopped for the last three weeks, literally, even when im having conversations with people im working :( please dont hate me!!

So it was quite an apt chapter to come back to, just read it and laughed because i know whats coming and you lot dont muahahahahahaaaa, this one kind of recaps some things, we know charlies got her memory back pretty much but its got some kind of flashbacks to some moments we have loved to share with our girls. So here is your next chapter, im going to go and check out whats in the bag for the other two that are up, then iv got some proof reading to do for love bites.... then im ACTUALLY going to do some more writing, god knows which fic though!!

So i know you have all said you want me to carry on with this one, but i think its going to be one of those things where, yeah fine i could carry it on and it would be alright and entertaining, but sometimes you just need to get out while your at the top (or something like that) so although im not saying it will be over in the next 2-3 chapters, im giving you all warning now that the story will be coming to a close sometime this year......

Hope you all enjoy it and feel free to send me your hate mail reveiws for disappearing on your all again!!

I dedicate this chapter to Melly, keep smiling and keep drinking, you make a hilarious drunk (sorry cant resist xx)

Enjoy and please R&R.

Chapter 132

Charlie tapped softly on the door as she pushed the handle lightly and pushed the door ajar.

"Knock, knock" she smiled as she entered the room, instantly gasping at the sight reflecting at her in the mirror in Ruby's room.

She rushed to the woman before her and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder she sobbed slightly.

"I never thought I would get to see this day, I know I'm not your mother but right now I feel like the proudest parent in the world" Charlie pulled back slightly to allow her eyes contact with Ruby's.

"To be truthful, I feel like the proudest child, I love Joey but last time I just knew it wasn't right… this time feels perfect, it feels right having you here to walk me down the aisle, I think even if dad were still alive I would want you to walk me down it, I would want you to give me away, I love you Charlie, I have missed my sister so damn much!" Ruby watched her sister become tearful in her reflection behind her.

"Well I'm back now, and let me tell you this is the greatest honour of my life to give you away, especially to Aden, he really is one of a kind" Charlie smiled before she pulled back, she held forward the letter in her hand and smiled softly.

Ruby glanced at the letter, the writing instantly peaked her interest. She recognised it, it was her fathers, her hands began to tremble lightly when her fingers wrapped around its crisp whiteness.

She felt a sob catch in her throat and glanced at Charlie hopefully, as if reading her mind she took the letter back, she opened the large envelope to reveal a sheet of paper and a smaller envelope. She read the words on the smaller envelope and with a smile she handed it to her little sister.

"To my daughter and son/daughter in law" Ruby grinned as she read the words. She opened the envelope to reveal a cheque for twenty thousand dollars and a small note. She opened the note and read it out to Charlie.

"It will never make up for my not being there but I love you, I hope all of your dreams have come true, here is a little nest egg for you family, use it as a deposit on your first home or spend it on your honeymoon, just make sure you enjoy spending it, Dad xx" Ruby ran her fingers over the writing and sighed sadly.

Charlie unfolded the paper in her hands and began to read aloud. "Ruby, my darling beautiful Ruby,

I know on Charlie's wedding day I walked you both down the aisle, although it wasn't said directly, we all knew we did that because I wouldn't have the chance to walk you down your own aisle.

I'm so sorry I can't be there today sweetheart, but I have every faith that Charlie will be fussing over you and will take my place with pride. She may not act like it all the time but she loves you so much and I know she will be warning Aden that if he hurts you she will arrest him for something.

I can just imagine you reading this letter, I have no doubt Charlie will be there with you, you will be sat in this beautiful dress, your hair as unruly as ever but still looking stunning. I can just see you, so radiant and beautiful. I'm so very proud of you.

I know you must be a little scared at what the future will bring, wedding jitters are a must. Even your mother and I had them and I'm pretty sure if you ask Charlie and Joey they will both admit to feeling them. Believe in yourself, believe in your choices and decisions and know you will make a wonderful wife and a better mother.

Like I made Charlie promise, never fall asleep on an argument and live each and every day as if it's your last. Love with everything you can and just be yourself.

I love you and know that I will be watching down upon you today with your mother, watching with love and pride as my little girl turns into a woman.

I love you Ruby!

Dad"

Charlie folded the letter and hugged Ruby; they smiled sadly at each other as they thought over the words that had been written.

"You ok?" Charlie asked sadly.

"Yeah, could you get Nicole, tell her I need my make up touching up please" Ruby laughed softly as she looked in the mirror.

"Of course I will, I love you Rubes and Mum and Dad would be so proud of you, I am…" Charlie caught her eye, her words expressed there, showing an endless love for her little sister.

"I love you too Charlz, you're the best sister and parent a girl could ask for!" Ruby grinned as she wiped her eyes and returned to her mirror, determined not to get upset on her day.

"Nicole!!" Charlie yelled as she opened the door causing Ruby to laugh at her. She turned back and gave a cheeky grin to her sister.

She left the room in a trance, her head hurt a little as images flashed before her, she had remembered them before but they all seemed so vivid, like they were happening right at that moment and she was living in them. Seeing Ruby in that dress caused some kind of reaction deep inside her.

She saw Joey, she was behind the counter in the surf club, she herself was sat talking to Martha but she didn't hear a word that was being said as she watched Robbo walk up to her, she saw the fear and pain over power Joey's face, as Robbo left she ran, Charlie followed her, she found her crying in the store cupboard, she felt her heart tighten as she watched the woman she loved turn to her, her face crushed, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes dark and lost.

Joey was dancing infront of her, they had been sat talking in the sun for hours on the 'blaxland' a song had come on and Joey had begun to dance, she coerced Charlie to join her, she felt the excitement rush through her body once again, she felt herself being pulled emotionally and physically into the dance, the song changed and slowed, she felt the confusion build in her, she felt herself wanting to take Joey in her arms but being too scared of what it would mean, she felt her fingers interlock with Joey's, she wasn't sure who had connected them but they were connected. She felt them raise, she glanced into Joey's eyes, what she saw shocked her, she felt herself falling as she interlocked their other hand, she felt the breeze lick at her face as she felt the panic rise inside her as to what she was doing.

She fought with herself to stay strong, to be professional but deep down she wanted to scream, she wanted to break down the dam and let her tears flow freely, she grabbed Joey's limp body in her arms, begging her body to respond to her head as she pulled her closely, she felt the chill on her skin, the coolness of the cold water seeping through her uniform as she tugged Joey tighter into her, the fear gripping her heart as she thought about how close she had just come to losing the woman she couldn't get out of her mind.

She felt her lips tingle as she kissed her, she had never kissed another woman before and even though every nerve in her body was afraid she couldn't help but enjoy every sensation the kiss brought, she pulled back and looked into Joey's amber eyes, she fought the battle inside her to kiss her again or to run away, she wanted to run but her body was numb, she couldn't move, she needed to run away before she let this woman get deep inside her but fate forced her to stand still as she just gazed confused into those sad pools of love.

"Your over simplifying" Charlie cursed herself for being so open, but having Joey so close and listening to the waves lapping against the sand just meters away from her calmed her nerves. "That's because to me it is simple, cause I don't care what anyone else thinks" Charlie slowly dared herself to look at the woman sat beside her in her car "Maybe that's because you don't have as many responsibilities as I do" Joey's face fell as she felt herself losing the fight. "I don't want to go through my life wondering what might have been, if we'd just stopped worrying about it and done what was right with us, Charlie when I saw you at the wharf today I could hardly breath, it always happens to me when your around" "I thought that you hated me this morning" Charlie bit back her laugh at how misguided she was. Joey shook her head in disbelief "are you serious, I'm in love with you" Charlie watched her intently, she could see from her eyes that she was being totally honest. She felt her control resolve, her body moved into auto pilot "I think… I'm in love with you too"

Charlie relaxed against Joey's naked body, she felt its clamminess but cuddled in tighter as she tried to control the smile on her face, she couldn't believe how right and amazing it had felt, she had never before even considered sleeping with another woman but she couldn't deny how wonderful and amazing it had been, Joey had made so much effort to make her feel at ease, she had never experienced anything like it before in her life. "Are you ok Charlie?" Joey asked her nervously. "I'm… well.. I'm… my god that was amazing" Charlie buried her head in embarrassment into the crook of Joey's neck. "It was amazing, you're amazing, I love you so much Charlie" Joey whispered softly into the dark, she felt so elated, she felt like she was on could nine.

They sat silently, peacefully; Joey focussed her attention back on Charlie who was staring up at the sky. "Tell me what you're thinking" Joey asked. "The day you left, I stayed out here for hours just looking out at the ocean hoping you would come back; I didn't want to move just in case you did. I just sat here thinking and crying and missing you and hating myself for what I had done." Charlie sighed looking into Joeys eyes. "You see up there, those three stars together" Charlie asked pointing into the moonlit sky. After a few moments Joey nodded. The brighter one to the left of it, can you see it?" again Joey nodded. "That's our star, every night since you left I came here as the sun went down and when the stars came out I search for our star and I tell you that I love you, and hope it reaches you" Charlie said smiling softly at Joey who smiled back. "Tonight I asked it to bring you back to me and ten minutes later you're here" Charlie said. "Maybe I should have asked it to turn back time so I could undo all the mistakes. Iv made, so I wouldn't have hurt you over and over again" Charlie said sadly. "You picked a star for us?" Joey asked. "Yeah, it's ours and nobody else's" Charlie smiled. Joey shook her head slightly but smiled. "Your family is weird!" Joey exclaimed. "Why?" Charlie asked confused. Joey tapped her nose slightly and flashed a radiant smile. They both looked down at the ripples in the water, lost in their thoughts. "Do you still…" Joey began. "With everything I can" Charlie spoke instantly knowing that Joey needed her love for her confirming. "I missed you so much, I missed just being in your presence, I missed your smile, your voice, I miss you being mine" Charlie sighed sadly. "I know the feeling, I hate being without you" Joey said. "Is there any chance at all?" Charlie asked nervously. " I know I have a hell of a lot of making up to do and that you will need to learn to trust me again, but I love you Joey I want to be with you" Charlie looked deep into her eyes. "How do I know your not going to do it again" Joey said sadly. "Because I was an idiot before, I will never, NEVER do anything to hurt you ever again, I will spend an eternity making up for what I've done and will do whatever it takes" she took hold of Joeys hand softy half expecting her to snatch it away. "I've been miserable without you Jo, it took me a while to realise it, but I know where I belong now, with you" Charlie said but Joey still looked unsure. Charlie released Joeys hand from her tight clutch and rose to her feet unsteadily. She walked to the end of the pier and closed her eyes tight, breathing in the cold night air, she filled her lungs and as loud as she could she screamed "I CHARLIE BUCKTON HEREBY ANNOUNCE MY UNDYING LOVE FOR JOEY COLLINS AND I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR EVERYTIME I LET HER DOWN" she heard a scuffle behind her and turned to see an amused Joey standing behind her. "I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL IF SHE COULD FIND IT IN HER HEART TO GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE BECAUSE I KNOW SHE IS MY SOULMATE" Charlie smiled shyly at the brunette in front. Joey took hold of Charlie's hands and closed her eyes and screamed "YES". Both women shook their heads and laughed before their lips tenderly met

"Do you know? Who is it??" Ruby jumped. "We don't know yet, but the bath is clean" Joey giggled as Charlie blushed. "We want to find out at the same time, if I had waited then we would have found out separately!" She defended. "Eww Charlie!" Ruby giggled. "Ok, its time" Joey smiled looking at her watch, Aden and Ruby jumped towards them waiting impatiently. Charlie and Joey glanced into each others eyes "what ever they say, I'm ok with" Charlie smiled. "Me too" Joey leant in to kiss her softly, "Ok, soppy moments can wait… I have a bet on here I want to win so come on tell us!" Ruby giggled as she received a glare from both women. "Ok, three, two…."Charlie started. "One" they finished together as they removed their hands from the tests. Both women shrieked. "What, what, who is it???" Ruby held her breath. "It's me" Ruby and Aden looked between the two women who stared confused at each other. "Wait, Charlie your pregnant?" Ruby asked and grinned as Charlie nodded excitedly. "So what happened, did you get some pee on Joey's stick?" Aden asked "No they never touched" Joey exclaimed. "So that means you're pregnant?" Ruby asked and grinned as Joey nodded her confirmation. "Oh my god, were having twins!" Ruby shrieked as she threw her arms around the two women in front of her. "We're both?" Joey stated nervously. "Never thought of that possibility" Charlie muttered. "Oh wow" Joey began to smile "two babies" she giggled as Charlie paled. "Two babies were having two babies?" she asked waiting for Joey to tell her it was true. "Two babies Charlie!" Joey beamed. Charlie ran out the house. She ran into the diner and the three followed, breaking into laughter when they heard a loud shout. "TWO BABIES WE'RE HAVING TWO BABIES!!" Charlie spun around to see Joey behind her; she ran to her and kissed her hard.

"Come on Charlz push, push for Joey, and push for your daughter" Ruby rubbed her spare hand across Charlie's shoulder, the three women jumped as the door slammed open and a trolley was wheeled into the room. Aden jumped when he saw Ruby and Charlie. Charlie grinned at Joey and then screamed as another wave ripped through her. Within seconds Joey had joined in screaming. "We're having a daughter" Charlie grinned as she gasped for breath. Joey smiled lovingly at her wife, she reached across and they entwined fingers. "I'm sorry" Joey cried. "I'm sorry too" Charlie groaned as she felt another contraction rip through her. Joey screamed as her contraction soared through her, "Ok Charlie we are almost there, one last push ok, catch your breath and give me your all" Rachel grinned at Joey, she moved her head to see that Joey was almost there too, she focussed on a screaming Charlie as she cradled the baby into her arms. She smiled up at the two women before her as a loud scream echoed around the room followed by a second.

"Excuse me, you forgot your bouquet" She called over nervously to the bride and her escort. She heard the taller of the two women giggle before she turned back to grab the bouquet. "Oh my fucking god, Charlie?" The bride said the name too; she felt confusion flood her before she saw the shorter of the two women collapse on the floor. She felt the panic rise inside her as she wondered what her mother would do when she found out about this. The groom rushed over and after fussing over the bride he turned his attention to her also. "Oh my god Charlie!" the brides head whipped up, She rushed to her feet and ran to the woman throwing her arms around her and sobbing. "I'm sorry, what's going on?" she felt like she was a deer in headlights; she didn't know what to do. She felt a duty to console the sobbing woman clinging to her for dear life but she didn't even know her. A wave of gasps emanated the area as the guests reached the commotion and saw her with the bride wrapped around her. "Leisha what's going on here?" Her mother snapped lightly as she rushed to the scene. "I dunno, I err… all I did was tell them they had forgotten their flowers and they freaked out, I didn't do anything I swear" she looked wildly at the faces all staring at her in awe. She pulled away from the young girls embrace and tried to move away. "Charlie, what are you doing, where are you going?!" the girls voice was full of anger and hurt. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Leisha…. Leisha Andrews...." Her voice was breaking as she saw the pain on the young girls face. "No, you're Charlie!" she stated simply, her voice breaking as the tears rolled across her face. "I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about" The tall brunette turned and walked away, she sat in the flower van and looked out the window not wanting to see any more of the scene before her.

Joey turned towards her nervously. "Baths ready, you want me to help you in?" she flushed when she heard her own words. "If you don't mind… I know I don't know you but I really don't think I will get in on my own…. Sorry… to be a pest" she felt herself blushing slightly. "It's fine, as long as you don't mind me helping you?" she felt Joey eying her intently. "I couldn't get the damn shorts off, I knew they were a little tight putting them on but I didn't think I would get stuck in them." "Your leg must be swollen, ill cut them off, Charlz has plenty of shorts you can use" Joey sighed. Joey clattered about in a drawer until she found a pair of scissors, returning, she carefully cut up the side of the shorts, she let go of both edges of the material and the shorts dropped to the floor. Joey spun around quickly she busied herself putting the scissors away "It's ok to look Joey, I've only got what you've got" Leisha tried to smile through her embarrassment, it was laughter or tears.

"I'm really sorry all of this is happening, I know it's hard for me… I cant even comprehend how hard this must be for you… but just so you know, that thing you witnessed, she came onto me, I never led her on I mean I didn't even know she felt like that about me" she sighed, she knew she didn't need to explain herself but she wanted to, she wanted it to be clear in Joey's mind. "I can't blame her, you're a very easy person to fall in love with" Joey smiled sadly. "Do you still… I mean… never mind" Charlie closed her eyes feeling foolish for even thinking about bringing that up when she had just broke this woman's heart. "With every breath I take, I know your not my Charlie anymore but your still Charlie, I will always love you, your etched in my heart and soul and it will stay like that for an eternity, I love you so much that I cant trap you into a marriage you made when you were a different person even though all I want to do is spent my life with you, spend everyday making you happy and making you laugh and smile" Joey stated, falling silent when the full impact of the days events hit her. "I'm so sorry" Charlie's words were straight from her heart.

"Ok Charlie if you could just sign on this line please" Morag pointed to the line and handed her the paperwork. She signed her signature and smiled at the woman before her, watching as she pushed it to Rachel to counter sign. "Girls are you really sure?" Rachel asked sadly, she frowned when they both nodded, she scribbled her name. "Ok Joey, just your signature then we are all done" Morag smiled sadly at the broken woman infront.

Joey placed the nib of the pen on the page; she glanced at Charlie's signature before glancing towards her wife for the last time. Charlie watched with pain as the pen almost formed the name Joey Buckton on the page. Her heart broke when Joey's tears begin to flow, she sobbed as she removed the pen. She rose from the chair defeated. Charlie flinched as the sound of the door banging behind Joey reached her. She felt sick at what had just happened she had wanted to be there to console her friend over their divorce but she had fled distraught.

"Just admit it, your falling for me" Charlie winked flirtily. "Charlie, I would never deny the fact that I've fallen in love with you" Joey smiled shyly before she moved into position waiting for Charlie to take her penalty. Charlie stood up and dusted herself off, grabbing the ball tossed to her by Colleen she moved into her position as she grinned cheekily at Joey who grinned back at her. Charlie was mesmerized, Joey's eye had the sweetest twinkle and she had just admitted she was in love with her, Charlie felt a little nauseous as she remained fixated on Joey. "Charlie what is it, are you ok?" Joey asked worriedly. Charlie barely even heard her words, she just watched her as she began feeling dizzy, her head swam as she heard voices running through her mind, voices she knew but didn't recognise, she heard words that tore at her heart strings, words that made her want to crawl into a hole and cry, words that made her blood pressure bolt as happiness rushed through her. "Jo, what's going on?" she heard her sisters voice call over. "I dunno, she's just….. froze..." "The car" Charlie stammered. "Pardon?" Joey asked confused. "The car…" Charlie repeated fighting through her nausea and dizziness. "What are you talking about?" Joey rushed to her side and placed her hand on Charlie's forehead to feel her temperature. "The first time we made love was in the car" Charlie stated a little more clearly, she suddenly broke from her frozen position, a grin spread across her face as she kept her attention on Joey. "In the car park by the beach, then we went to 'The Sands' and I paid for this over priced room that was totally worth it" Charlie's grin grew with each word. "Oh my god…. How could you know that… you… Charlie, do you remember?" Joey voice was full of uncertainty. "Everything, well I think everything!" Charlie stated as the realisation of what was happening hit her, overwhelming her slightly. Joey shrieked delightfully as she jumped into Charlie's arms, as soon as Joey began to move Charlie dropped the ball and swept her from the floor, spinning her round with a grin.

Charlie roused to find herself stood in the hall, leant against the wall forcing it to hold her up, her face was perspiring as she panted lightly. As soon as the room stopped spinning she took off into her own bedroom. She dived into the room and began pulling out drawers and pulling things from shelves in the wardrobes. Knowing Joey was on the boat with Aden she knew she wouldn't be disturbed so she hunted until she found her treasure.

She pulled out the silver box full of hope and a sense of triumph. She ran her fingers slowly over the smooth lacquer before opening it excitedly. She grinned when she saw its contents, everything seemed to make sense to her now, she knew exactly what she had to do.


	133. Chapter 133

A/N - Ok so anyone want a chapter of EC?? i know im useless, iv gone from a million updates a day to one a month... im a terrible horrible person.... im sorry :( blame the coursework though, its keeping me mega busy!!

So, Filibuster reminded me earlier that i left this on a bit of a cliff hanger..... i think thats actually slightly amusing that i left you cliff hangered for nearly a month lol (sorry not funny :( ) funny thing is, i just proof read this chapter for you all and the cliff hanger isnt solved in it lmao..... i couldnt have done it better if i planned...... i promise i wont leave it as long before i post next, infact i will try and post again before monday night....

thats if everyone still wants me to continue.... i can always add THE END to the next chapter if you all wish, no skin off my nose.... let me know!!

I dedicate this chapter to............ DRUM ROLL........... all of you still reading this after all this time, i seriously cannot believe how many reviews there are and how many emails i get a week asking me to update it, i really am sorry that i havent updated much lately but i promise i will try and do it more regularly, infact those of you who can be perestered just email be and tell me its update time once a week and ill update lol.

my memory is fading with age you know!! anyways, onto the chapter, i think we have waited long enough for this moment so enjoy it..... ;)

Let me know if im writing the end at the end of the next chapter!!

AL xxx

CHAPTER 133

"Wow, I don't know who's luckier, you or me" Charlie grinned as she stepped out the car and her attention was instantly caught by the two people staring back at them patiently.

Aden looked so handsome in his suit, Charlie had to admit he did look good in anything but he looked very handsome in a suit, but stood next to Joey he was almost invisible, she took Charlie's breath away. She was wearing a dress that matched Charlie's in colour; it was ruby and long and silky, shaped to each of them perfectly.

Ruby looked towards her sister, her wedding nerves now dissipated; they had disappeared the second she saw her hunk of man waiting at the boat for her. She noticed the nervous yet deliriously happy glint in Charlie's eye and her interest was instantly peaked.

"What's going on Charlz, what don't I know about?" Ruby asked slyly and was happy when Charlie's reaction told her there was something going on.

"I can't tell you, not yet… this is your day and I'm not going to take any of your spotlight, I promise I will tell you tomorrow!" Charlie smiled softly finally tearing her glance from Joey to take in her sister.

"Oh come on Charlz, you know I love gossip!! Call it a wedding present" Ruby grinned hopefully.

"Oh ok, but you have to swear you cannot tell a soul?" Charlie said seriously as she smiled at the occupants of the boat to show them there wasn't any problems. She returned her attention to Ruby who was nodding deliriously.

She leant into her and whispered into her hair softly to make sure not a single other soul heard. She pulled back to see Ruby's broad grin.

"Oh my god, you have just done the impossible and made this day even better!" Ruby grinned as she pulled her sister into a hug, not caring about the people on the boat watching them.

Aden turned to Joey with a look of confusion. "Have I missed something?"

Joey shrugged just as confused as she watched the sisters hug excitedly. "Don't worry, that girl is mad about you and there is no way Rubes can out run Charlie!"

Aden smiled glad that he had his best friend by his side, even if she was an unconventional best man, she was his best woman and that's all that mattered to him.

He smiled as the music began and he watched Charlie and Ruby walk slowly towards him, as the pair drew closer, Aden allowed his gaze to only take in Ruby, she was breathtaking. She looked so elegant in her new wedding dress, the last one having been bagged and put in the loft come office due to it being fitted for a pregnant woman.

Her hair was still unruly but somehow looked perfect, he allowed himself a smile as he wondered how she actually managed to make it look so messy yet so gorgeous at the same time.

As they cornered the ramp leading onto the boat for ease of access, Charlie gasped as she took in Joey entirely. She had seen her in the dress at the previous wedding but she hadn't really had chance to get a good look at her. As her eyes trailed up the body she met her eyes, so full of love as they gazed adoringly back at her. Charlie couldn't contain the grin that was bursting from her face as she saw that look, the look that uncaged the butterflies in her stomach. She mouthed the words I love you and Joey's grin spread as wide as her own.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Aden and Ruby…"

Charlie was lost in Joey's gaze, she tried her hardest to focus on watching her little sister say her vows to the man she loved but she couldn't, she felt a little light headed as her mind swarmed with words.

'Joey… I promise to love and respect you… I will be there for you in good times and bad... I pledge my life to you… to love… honour and obey you in happy and sad times… to support and care for you and keep you safe… bring you happiness each day… bring laughter into your life… be a true and loving companion… I promise to be the best wife that I can be and commit myself forever to our marriage… I will help you raise our children… sail the world with you… I will be your fellow bucktoneer until the day I die."

Charlie swallowed hard as the words sounded in her head; she remembered looking into Joey's eyes as they stood on the pier and vowed their lives to each other.'

She heard the voice in her head change, she knew that voice, she would know it anywhere, no matter the circumstances that voice alone would increase her heart rate.

'when I was weak you made me stronger… when I was hurt you kissed me all better… when I was sad you made me smile… when I cried you dried away my tears… When my world was dark you brought me the sun… when I was lost you found me… when we were parted you prayed my safe return… when I was crushed you built me back up into the person that I am today… I owe you my life… I promise that I will spend every moment of it loving and cherishing you in the way you have always shown me… I promise to always be there for you… to wipe away your tears and share your laughter… I promise to love your family as my own and I promise to help you raise our children and be the best mother that I can be… I dedicate my life to you… my love to you and I promise to never leave you again… I promise to protect you and love you the way that us bucktoneers do.' Joey's voiced faded out softly as Charlie continued to gaze at the woman before her, she could feel her heart beating hard against her chest.

"Do you Josephine Lilly take Charlotte Jessica Buckton to be your wife, will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her. In sickness and in health for richer for poorer, for better and worse, in sadness and joy, to cherish and continually bestow your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" It was the reverend's voice this time, she felt her palms begin to perspire as she remembered the words.

"I promise with all my heart" Charlie's grin broadened as Joey's voice echoed in her mind, she kept hearing the words, 'I promise with all my heart, I promise with all my heart'

she snapped from her reverie, noticing Joey's attention still fully on her she grinned goofily at her before mouthing the words I love you again, Joey smiled sheepishly and mouthed I love you too.

They stared longingly at each other before turning their attention to the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride" The minister smiled at the couple.

Charlie frowned when she realised she had missed her sisters wedding, she felt the guilt build up inside her.

"I'm married!!" Ruby shrieked causing the guests to laugh as she jumped into Charlie's arms and hugged her after the kiss had finished.


	134. Chapter 134

A/N - Hey guys, i was planning on updating last week but some idiot went up to scotland and forgot to save the fic onto a disk to post the next chapter... wonder which idiot that was!!

Hope you are all ok, hope all of you poor folks in this cold miserable country are fighting off the colds and all of you who are in the sunny countrys (1818!!!!) are feeling guilty that you are all enjoying the sunshine and warmth while us poor sods are walking around with 13 layers of clothes on and are still getting frost bite!

So this chapter is for Filibuster, now i have done my side of the deal, you know what you have to do, its in the rule book remember subsection 9, paragraph 3..... hop too :)

So enjoy the chapter, i wanted to see how long i could drap this out for without you lot killing me, youll be glad to know that the suprise is up in the next chapter..... maybe.

Enjoy and send your reveiws my way, it only takes a second and if i get enough i will tear myself away from my revision for my first exam in 9 DAYS!!!!! to post the next chapter.

Oh and p.s. FCBC..... where the hell have you gone.... we are all waiting to see what happens and get our strange fix, come on woman!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby and Aden glided along the dance floor as they danced their first dance as a married couple. Ruby felt like she was on cloud nine as she felt Aden's strong arms wrapped around her, his ice blue eyes loving gazing into her own as they swayed softly to beat.

"I wish that beautiful grin was just for me dear, but would you like to tell me what's actually going on?" Aden asked her softly, Ruby almost seemed hyper active and she had spent an awful lot of time keeping an eye on her sister all day.

With a soft giggle and a roll of her eyes, Ruby leant into her husband, placing her lips close enough to his ear that her breath sent tingles throughout his body as she whispered softly to him.

Aden pulled away from their tight embrace and eyed Ruby questioningly, his grin growing as she nodded her confirmation to him.

"You don't mind?" Ruby asked a little worried, feeling the need to explain further when Aden threw her a confused glance.

"Its our wedding day, you don't mind having a little limelight stolen?" Ruby asked again, hoping that her husband would be fine with Charlie's secret.

Aden shakes his head almost goofily, leaning in he captures Ruby's lips. It was only meant to be a soft gentle kiss but at the feeling of Ruby's soft glossy lips against his own, he failed to pull away. The kiss deepened as the couple melted into each other causing coo's from the people watching as the song changed but neither of the loved up couple realised as they continued their slow rhythm.

"They are so cute aren't they" Joey commented as she clutched Charlie's hand, glancing at her softly she noticed the proud smile on her face.

"Mum and Dad would be so proud of her, she's grown up into such an amazing person… I'm kind of jealous of her, I mean we've been there and done that but they get to start their lives together, tomorrow will be their first day as a married couple, eventually they will want to buy a house together and before you know it we will all be in our forties and wondering where life went" Charlie commented almost sadly.

"I won't be" Joey smiled softly as she lifted Charlie's hand and kissed it softly.

"Although there has been some pretty dark times in my past, I wouldn't change anything, growing old with you makes me the luckiest woman alive…" Charlie grinned back at Joey, she knew she felt the same, even without her memory she knew Joey was the one for her, she just didn't understand it.

"And I get to be the one who see's your gorgeous body naked everyday and I get to be the one who makes you cry out my name when I do that thing that you love…" Joey purred softly into Charlie's ear, careful that no-one else could hear her words.

Aden finally pulled away from Ruby, grinning happily at her he led her away from the dance floor as he searched for the group; he found them huddled at the bar. He smirked when he caught glimpse of the naughty mischievous looks Charlie and Joey were throwing at each other between whispered words and quick kisses.

Brett saw him approach and rolled his eyes towards his sister causing both Aden and Ruby to giggle at him, they knew all too well how painfully boring it could be to be left in the two women's company when they were wrapped up in each other.

"I love you and that talk we had before you got your memory back the same applies, you may be a chick and Rube's sister but I will still kick your arse" Aden grinned at Charlie's confused expression before turning to embrace his wife.

Charlie turned to Ruby and noticed her huge grin, she tried to glare at her but knew if she made a big deal out of it, Joey would start asking questions. Ruby nods with a smile causing Charlie to glare at her anyway.

"What's going on?" Joey asks watching the interaction and wondering what Aden's little speech was all about.

"Nothing, just Rubes trying to get me into trouble as usual" Charlie lied as she grinned and pecked Joey's lips softly.

Unconvinced, Joey decided to leave her questioning till Charlie had drunk a little more and her lips were looser, noticing the still confused but determined look on her lovers face, Charlie excused herself to go to the little girls room.

Exiting the cubicle, Charlie made her way to the sink to wash her hands; she smiled softly as she thought about Joey. Hearing a scuffle behind her she looked up into the mirror and jumped when she saw a figure stood behind her.

"Jesus Rubes… give me a heart attack why don't you!!" Charlie frowned at her sisters grinning reflection.

"What's taking so long, the suspense is killing me!" Ruby whined as she handed her sister a paper towel.

"I don't know how" Charlie admitted with a sigh.

"Erm… you say look I've been an arse, lets fix it right now baby" Ruby grinned when she noticed Charlie's frown.

"You know, ten years ago I would never have imagined how caring you could be to someone other than me, its really sweet how much you care about her" Ruby lay her hand to rest on Charlie's arm feeling the slight tremble from her nervousness.

"I just want to make it perfect, I never imagined doing it once but now I'm doing it twice and I have no intention of ever doing it again so I want it to be…" Charlie trailed off as she felt the emotion course through her.

"Just right?" Ruby asked tenderly, smiling when Charlie nodded stressed.

"Ok, I think I have an idea" Ruby grinned.

"Oh god" Charlie grimaced as she saw the excitement rush to her sisters beautiful features, wondering what she was planning.

"Just here me out… so I'm thinking…"


	135. Chapter 135

A/N - Here you go Fili... im sure blackmail is against the law... now time for you to keep your side of the deal!!

Enjoy and reveiws are more than welcome.... please?? im asking ever so nicely :-)

AL xx

________________________________________________________

Ruby exited the toilet followed closely by a tense and slightly stressed looking Charlie, both oblivious to the brown eyes intently trained on them wondering what was going on that she wasn't involved in. Joey stood to follow her wife and sister in law as she watched them move towards the exit, but was interrupted by Morag who wheeled two sleeping children with one arm and a baby snuggled into her other. Taking pity on her, Joey grabbed CJ from her and placed her in her own buggy.

"God I'm gasping for a drink, I really don't mind looking after these three but they certainly know how to tire an old women out" Morag smiled as Brett handed her a glass of wine.

---

It had been almost forty five minutes since Charlie and Ruby had disappeared, Joey was beginning to worry a little but the conversation between Morag, Brett, George and Aden had kept her amused for a little while.

She spotted Ruby enter the club again, she noticed her goofy grin and moved her gaze to the door, waiting intently to catch sight of Charlie, she had to admit, even if just to herself, she actually missed her.

As the music cut out and the silence filled the room, Joey turned to the stage in confusion to see Ruby stood holding a microphone, she feet her stomach churn as she wondered if there has been an accident, but there couldn't have been, why would Ruby be grinning if there had been something wrong with her sister.

"Ok guys, I know all the speeches have been made but there is one little thing I need you all to do, could you all please go outside?" Ruby grinned as she placed the microphone back in the stand and grabbed Aden's arm, throwing him a mischievous grin as she pulled him outside excitedly.

When everyone had gathered outside Ruby pulled Aden and Joey to the front of the group, Joey followed assuming this had something to do with Charlie's odd behaviour and expected to find her waiting for them, she was slightly disappointed when she was met with nothing more than darkness and 'The Bucktoneer' rocking slightly next to the pier where they had left it.

A chorus of oooooh's and ahhhhh's echoed around the area as a hundred or so fireworks lit the sky up, various colours exploding into different shapes and sizes above them. As suddenly as they had started they had finished, the crowd erupted showing their appreciation for the display.

'The Bucktoneer' silently lit up gaining everyone's immediate attention, each wondering what Ruby had planned next after the fire work display. Joey watched on in confusion as Charlie appeared on the deck from the cabin, she glanced out at all the people watching her intently and feet her nerves kick into top gear.

Charlie's eyes met Joeys in the distance, the moment their eyes connected all the nerves left Charlie's body, replaced by total confidence and self assurance. She lifted the megaphone that Ruby had found in the cabin, to her mouth and inhaled before pushing the button with a slightly clammy hand.

"Josephine Lilly Buckton, there are two things I regret in my life, the first is not accepting my love for you sooner, for fighting against it and running away from you when all I wanted to do was run into your arms" Charlie paused when she almost heard her audience coo at her, her focus on Joey drowning their sounds out to almost silence, the proud look on Joey's face mixed with the look of pure love in her eyes, even from a distance caused Charlie's breath to catch in her throat.

"The second was letting you go, we all knew I had lost my memory but I know I must have lost my mind aswell, I must have been completely crazy to even consider letting you go!! Joey, the day we divorced a part of me died I couldn't explain it at the time, I didn't understand what I was feeling or why I felt it but now it all makes sense. I died inside because there is no Charlie Buckton with out a Joey Buckton" Charlie quickly wiped the tear that rolled happily across her cheek, the only person she could see was Joey everyone else had faded away in Charlie's vision, she and Ruby had planned for her to say a few simple words, the basics to tell Joey that she was sorry she tried to divorce her and make it right but now she was stood there confessing her love she wanted to do it right, she wanted Joey to know exactly what she meant to her, wanted her to know the full extent of her feelings.

"When I didn't know who you were I fell in love with you, and when I lost my memory and I couldn't remember who you were, I fell in love with you all over again, not that I like not loving you but I want to spent every day falling in love with you again, I hate to say this but your kind of stuck with me, we are destined to be together… no matter what breaks us apart life will bring us back together because that's just how its supposed to be, its you and me babe… Joey I know we are still officially married but going through the divorce makes it not feel like we are actually still married… I guess what I'm trying to say is… Joey will you… Joey will you marry me?.... again?" Charlie felt her heart lurch in her chest as she heard everyone gasp in excitement but the person she was focussed on who stood still, paling slightly.

"Jo?" Charlie asked loudly as she dropped the megaphone to the floor in concern, she could feel her heart breaking as her world came crashing down around her, she jumped from the boat, which in a bridesmaid dress was a feat in itself, and rushed to Joey, taking her hands in her own she searched her eyes for some sign of hatred or disappointment.

"Baby I'm sorry, did I just mess everything up?" Charlie asked as the tears flowed faster down her face, no longer happy but fearful and hurt.

"No I think you just fixed my broken heart completely" Joey grinned as she snapped from her reverie.

"You mean… you'll be my wife again?" Charlie asked hopefully but didn't have long to wait as Joey leapt into her arm's, kissing her passionately, not caring about all the eyes that watched them as they cheered.

"Yes wifey I will" Joey beamed delicately at the taller brunette in her arms.

"Well in that case, I think you will be wanting this then wont you" Charlie smiled as she reached out her hand holding a red velvet box, with a grin Joey took it from her hand and opened it almost excitedly, she gasped when she saw the ring inside, her gaze left the ring and shifted to Charlie almost confused.

"I kind of thought there was only one ring like it, which is why I bought it in the first place, nothing would ever compare to this ring anyway… you don't mind do you?" Charlie smiled almost nervously at Joey.

"How did you find it, after the divorce I locked them away and hid them for safe keeping" Joey admitted a little giddy, her legs were feeling a little weak, she hadn't in the slightest expected Charlie to propose again, after all they were still married it just didn't feel like it.

"You should see the state of the bedroom, we wont be sleeping in there tonight" Charlie grinned cheekily at Joey before taking the ring from the box and placing it in its rightful place on Joey's finger.


	136. Chapter 136

A/N - Ok, ok i know i officially suck..... i suck that bad i would give dyson a run for their money! I have tried SOOOOOO hard to get back into writing this and its been an absolute nightmare, which im sure you will notice as at the moment its kinda jumping between things from where i left off... but as promised, i am back!! now i will be going away this weekend but i have spent today writing EC (instead of revising for my exams next week again!)

So... all i can say, is this chapter i dedicate to all of you, to each and every one of you who has read this 'epic' as i keep hearing, to all of those who have left reviews, to all of those who have sent me private messages HOUNDING me to get back on it, to those with my email address that have been emailing abuse because iv let it slip a bit and to those who are reading this now even though it has been months since the last posting.

I was checking my stats this morning and was AMAZED to discover that even though i have been posting alot lately on 'Please be safe, my love' .... i actually still cant get over this!... regardless of the 10 or so chapters posted on PBSML this month, Every Cloud has still completly thrashed it with hits and visitors im talking tripled... and i was already suprised by how many hits PBSML was getting from the lack of reviews i am recieving on it... so.... Thanks, to all of you, because when i saw that not only did i laugh in amazement it sparked me to get writing and even though i had loads to do today, iv been writing this!

So here you go, the first chapter of my return... and its all for you guys, i love you all very much for sticking with me and with what i am now calling my child... you guys rock!!

Enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think, i know its jumped a bit but if you want me to go back and fill in the time difference between the wedding night and today (about a week in time) then you need to tell me.

Oh and Musician17, your review was amazing, made me really smile so thanks for that!

Onwards and Upwards people...... IMMMMMM BAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

AL xxxxx

* * *

"Hello soon to be wifey, good run?" Joey grinned as Charlie entered the kitchen all hot and sweaty, upon seeing Joey, the exhausted expression on her tired face changed into a bright beam.

"Hello Mrs Buckton the second… yes thank you, the views weren't as nice as they were last night though" Charlie grinned as Joey blushed slightly.

"You know Charlz… if you don't stop teasing I will be banning all sexual acts before the wedding… you will have to sleep on your own too, would you like that?" Joey grinned at Charlie's mock disgusted expression.

"Sweetheart, you can try but it wouldn't last long, we both know that we can't keep away from each other" Charlie grinned cockily before she swigged down the glass of water Joey had just handed her.

"Is that so… ok you asked for it, you can move into the loft this afternoon" Joey straightened her face as she turned back to the sink to finish washing the breakfast dishes.

"Ok fine… you will cave before me anyway Jo" Charlie grinned as Joey laughed softly.

"Charlie… we both know that I always win unless I let you win, anyway it's not a game I'm being serious" Joey defended as she spun around and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"You know the only people who say its not a game are those that are scared of losing, which is you, because you know you can't keep your hands to yourself" Charlie giggled softly when Joey threw her a glare.

"Fine… if you want to make this war you can, but I assure you, you will crack before I do…" Joey allowed the smile to break out on her face, she loved competitive Charlie.

"Ok war it is… what's the rules??" Charlie asked placing her hands on her hips, mirroring Joey's confident stance.

"If you touch me first… you move into the loft until the wedding, if I touch you first, you stay in the bedroom until the night before the wedding" Joey cocked her eyebrows daringly at Charlie.

"You do realise we are already married so the whole traditional night before the wedding thing doesn't really apply" Charlie asked with a slight smile.

"Do you accept the rules or not Buckton" Joey smiled, instantly recognising Charlie trying to play tactically and confuse her.

"Depends… what do you mean by touch… am I allowed to kiss you, hold your hand, give you a foot massage… and for how long?" Charlie eyed her, determined to win this game.

"Pecks only, no making out" Joey grinned at Charlie's over exaggerated groan "and you can only touch on areas that are exposed, anything that is covered by clothing counts as breaking the rules and the other wins"

"Oh that's crap!" Charlie stated almost annoyed.

"If you don't think you can hack the game Charlz I will understand" Joey jibed knowing fine well the comment alone would force her to play.

"You're on… be warned though, you're going to be losing this one!" Charlie grinned cheekily as she made her way for a shower and a quiet ten minutes to plot the best ways to get Joey to crack first.

---

"Right Charlottie, what's for lunch?" Joey smiled warmly as Charlie entered the kitchen, her hair still slightly damp from her shower.

"Don't call me that" Charlie glared but her face softened when Joey gave her the puppy eyes. Charlie kissed her quickly on the lips before moving to the fridge and inspecting its contents, leaving Joey confused, she was sure if she could get a quick kiss from Charlie she could make her lose.

Charlie closed the door and smiled at Joey who still stood eyeing her as she placed the few items on the counter.

"What's wrong babe?" Charlie asked sweetly as she brushed past her to get the cheese knife, making sure that her breasts brushed against Joey's.

"Ha you lose!" Joey cheered.

"What? Because you're in my way of getting the knife to make you lunch?" Charlie replied calmly.

"You touched something that's clothed!!" Joey stated, not believing Charlie would come up with an excuse of how to get away with her blatant contact.

"With something that was clothed… there for it doesn't count… you made the rules up Jo!" Charlie smiled warmly at her as she moved back to the cheese and began cutting it into slices.

"Ok so you're saying the rules are… I can touch you with a part of my body that's clothed, but not an item of my body that's not clothed?" Joey asked, an idea formulating in her mind.

"Yep that's the rules…" Charlie trailed off, pretending that she found the conversation boring; secretly she knew Joey was up to something.

"Ok, well while your making lunch I'm just going to tidy a few bits up in the garage" Joey kissed Charlie's cheek carefully before exiting the room through the French doors.

Charlie groaned in frustration, it was one thing she couldn't decide whether she loved or hated about Joey… her ability to play rough and dirty at games. She composed herself when she heard Joey enter the kitchen.

"Ready babe" Charlie smiled as she turned to hand Joey her cheese and coleslaw sandwich, she watched on with confusion as she saw the smirk on Joey's face.

Charlie instantly panicked about what Joey had planned, she tried to move to the other side of the semi island and put some distance between herself and the amused and determined looking Joey.

Joey was too quick as she stepped forward and grabbed Charlie's waist, pushing her back against the cupboards and pressed her own body against hers.

"You lose" Charlie whispered as her head screamed to lean forward and capture the lips.

"Actually no I don't" Joey grinned, holding up her hands and showing off her rubber gloves to Charlie who groaned.

"You can't do that!!" Charlie whined, her eyes widening when she felt Joey's hands cheekily cup her breasts which a soft pinch.

"Of course I can, I can touch any covered part of your body with any covered part of my body" Joey smirked evilly as she slid her leg between Charlie's and connected with her centre, her smirk growing when Charlie audibly and visually swallowed hard.

"What's the matter Charlie; can you not fight the urge to touch me?" Joey giggled softly as she saw the pain her teasing was causing, she felt a little bad at being the cause of discomfort to Charlie, but Charlie was the one who declared war.

"Nope, not at all, just don't want my sandwich to go warm" Charlie stammered before pushing Joey away with her hips and sliding away from her, cursing herself for being so weak to Joey's touch.

* * *

It had been fourteen hours since the game had began, the kids had returned home and were now in bed sleeping, Brett and Georgie were in the city for a few days visiting Georgie's family, Aden and Ruby had gone to Nicole's for dinner and a movie and had txt Charlie to inform her they had drank a little too much and so were going to sleep the night at Nicole's house.

Charlie and Joey sat at opposite ends of the sofa watching the TV, each fidgeting, trying to control their urges to make the most of an unusually silent house.

Each stealing lusty glances when they thought the other wasn't looking and smirking smugly each time they caught each other out.

Charlie yawned and stretched her hand out, relaxing it on the sofa between herself and Joey, watching her suspiciously for a moment and glad to find it seemed to be an automated action and not a tactical manoeuvre, Joey stretched her own hand out entwining their fingers together.

Charlie smiled warmly towards the younger woman, glad of the contact but preparing herself for Joey to make her next plotted move, when she remained still but smiled softly at the TV glad of the contact alone, Charlie sighed contently.

"Jo?" Charlie almost whispered.

"Yeah?" Joey asked cautiously glancing and Charlie and noticing her smile, wondering if there was some kind of attack coming her way.

"Do you think we will ever get to a place in our relationship where this is what we do?" Charlie asked a little worried.

"What sit and watch DVD's together, we've been doing that for years Charlz" Joey replied a little confused.

"No I mean this no sex thing, do you think in 20 years time we will be content to just sit together and hold hands and share the odd peck?" Charlie asked a little embarrassed.

"Absolutely no way, Charlz were not one of those couples, in forty years time our grandkids will be grimacing in disgust that granny Jo and granny Charlz are still making out and getting caught doing naughty things" Joey grinned at Charlie adoringly.

"You think?" Charlie asked, a small grin twitching on her lips at the thought.

"I know so, Charlz don't worry about the future, you know you're irresistible to me and I'm finding not holding you and touching you almost impossible and lets be honest we both know you find me irresistible and…"

"Big headed" Charlie cut in with a grin.

"truthful and honest I like to think of it, Charlz there is no way, infact I would go to say that our great grandkids will be grimacing in disgust at us, in our nineties, making out like teenagers… of course by then we will have no teeth so we will have to remove our dentures first… and sex may be a little strained what with my dodgy hip and your bladder problems, but it wont stop us from doing it like rabbits" Joey grinned mischievously.

"Wait, why do I have bladder problems?" Charlie frowned.

"Because you spend so much time laughing at my jokes its gotta have an adverse affect babe" Joey grinned proud that she came up with a reason so quick.

"Oh well, if a leaky bladder is the price to pay for growing old with you, it can leak day and night" Charlie grinned softly.

"I love you Charlz" Joey grinned sweetly at her partner.

"I love you, but I'm going to bed!" Joey announced standing up and breaking their contact much to Charlie's disappointment.

"What, why, it's only eleven!" Charlie frowned as she glanced at the clock.

"Because… I need to go to bed otherwise I may not be able to restrain myself, and although I love you more than life, I'm not losing!!" Joey grinned and kissed the top of Charlie's head lovingly before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie had removed almost all thoughts of making the most of the early night in the quiet house by ravishing her soul mate. She tentivly entered the bedroom she shared with Joey, seeing her all tucked up in bed reading a boat manual.

"Interesting bed time reading" Charlie commented as she grabbed her pyjamas from beneath her pillow and began to undress.

"Yeah it is, very interesting" Joey stated begging herself not to remove her eyes from the book to glance at the goddess undressing just a meter away from her.

Sensing Joey's tactics of not looking Charlie decided to have a bit of fun and try and make her a little 'hot under the collar'.

"God my skin feels so dry today" Charlie commented half hearted as she removed her jeans, now standing in just a matching French knickers and bra set, eying Joey cautiously from the corner of her eye.

When Joey refused to look but mumbled a response, Charlie moved to Joey's side of the bed to retrieve her moisturiser.

Joey quickly glanced at the backside she loved so much in the black lacy pants, gulping silently she returned to her book with force and almost shouted the words in her head to drown out the thoughts milling around her brain.

Returning to her own side of the bed Charlie removed her bra and began rubbing the moisturiser slowly and provocatively into her shoulders, moving down her breasts, making sure that Joey could see from her angle what she was doing.

She brushed across her breasts and moaned softly, glancing at Joey to see if she gained any reaction and was pleased to see Joey frowning at her book, her half hidden eyes full of lust as she forced herself not to watch.

Charlie stood and stepped onto the bed, slowly edging her knickers over her hips with her two thumbs, smiling sexily as she did.

Joey glared at the book, it was no good, she could see Charlie out the corner of her eye, she could see the flesh on her upper half glisten softly from the effects of the moisturising, she didn't know whether that was turning her on or whether it was what Charlie was purposefully unveiling.

Joey gulped inwardly as Charlie turned around to face away from her, flashing her backside at Joey, without Charlie's gaze, Joey removed her glare at the book and admired Charlie's figure, sometimes she had to pinch herself to make sure she was really there and her life wasn't a dream.

Her mouth dropped when Charlie spread her legs slightly and bent to slide her knickers down her long legs, hearing Joey's breath pitch, Charlie knew she had her full attention. She stepped down from the bed, tossing her discarded items into the laundry bin making sure she bent over as sexily as she could manage, smirking when she heard Joey's breathing quicken.

Grabbing her moisturiser, she squirted some into the palm of her hand before sliding on top of the bed, forcing herself to not look at Joey as if she wasn't aware she was being watched, she lifted her leg slowly and began to massage the lotion into her feet, working it in along her ankles and calf, up to her knees, along her thighs until she reached the end of her legs, paying particular attention to the very top of her thighs.

Squirting some more into her palm she repeated her action with her last leg, raising it as high as she could, letting off subtle moans for Joey's benefit, as she reached her knee she jumped as she heard a bang.

Glancing towards the sound she noticed Joey bookless, staring at her intently with wide lustful eyes.

"You ok sweetheart, you look a little strange" Charlie commented innocently, knowing exactly what she looked like.

"Yeah fine" Joey croaked, cursing herself internally for being so addicted to the beautiful woman laid next to her.

"There all done" Charlie finished her last leg with a smile. She rolled slightly towards Joey and kissed her forehead softly, allowing her lips to stay connected with her for a few seconds longer than normal.

"Oh bugger, I didn't do my back, would you mind?" Charlie asked the stunned and silenced Joey sweetly.

"Ok you win, I lose, come here now!!" Joey demanded as she flipped from under the quilt to reveal her naked form, much to Charlie's enjoyment.

Charlie shrieked as Joey pounced on top of her, kissing her with passion and ferocity. Joey tore herself away from Charlie's lips, her tongue tracing its way down her chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't think I heard you right…. what did you just say?" Charlie groaned at the feelings Joey was creating within her.

"You win" Joey moaned from her nestling site as she toyed with Charlie's nipples.

"I didn't quite hear you" Charlie smiled through her excitement, her smile turning to a frown when Joey stopped and straddled her, she tried to ignore the sensation of feeling Joey's own excitement on her stomach.

"Charlie Buckton you are the most beautiful and amazing woman in the universe and if you thought there was any way I could sit through your little display and not have you, you were crazy… you win, I cannot refrain myself from touching this gorgeous body of yours" Joey rolled her eyes at the triumphant smile on Charlie's face.

"So does that mean I can stay in here until the wedding night?" Charlie smiled.

"Yes Charlie you can stay in here, but your out the night before the wedding" Joey grinned at her, she couldn't help but think she really was the luckiest person alive, marrying this goddess not only once, but twice!

"Well in that case…. As you were!" Charlie smirked as she finally allowed her hands to explore her lover.

* * *

Charlie sat laughing at the twins as they attempted to feed themselves their toast, she couldn't understand how a little bread and butter could get them so messy.

She felt two warm hands on her shoulders and a soft kiss to the top of her head, looking up she grinned when blue eyes met a brown.

"Good morning angel" Charlie beamed at her tired but happy looking wife.

"Good morning, how long have you been up, I woke and the bed was cold" Joey pouted, but smiled when Charlie handed her the ready made coffee.

"Not long, you were looking so sweet and peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you, I figured you deserved a lie in after losing" Charlie smirked.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Joey groaned.

"It can be our little secret" Charlie grinned as she leaned in for a kiss and gratefully received one.

"I see things never change" Charlie and Joey sprung apart to be greeted by Brett standing holding a large suitcase in the door frame.

"I hope not" Charlie smiled lovingly at Joey who pecked her quickly and turned her attention to the twins, giggling at the mess they had created.

"What are you doing back so soon anyway, I thought you weren't due back till tomorrow?" Joey


	137. Chapter 137

A/N - Hey you go lovely readers, had a few comp problems which resulted in me having to formatt my computer, but as promised here you go, couldnt believe the amount of reviews that came through from the last chapter, it appears this little fic of mine still has its fans and supporters out there!!

So, i have to admit, i hate this chapter, i really do... i have read it about 30 times trying to work out how i could change it to make it better or atleast not suck totally, but it still sucks and i know there is going to be a few angry reviews about what we find out in the chapter but hey... im only telling the story, blame h&a (i blame them for everything anyway!) I should also warn you that this chapter was written about 5 months ago atleast, so this is where things may get a little weird, because i decided to spin the story a little after what was already written, but just know, after this chapter there will be a little fluff for a few chapters before we get into anymore heavy stuff!

Again, im going to dedicate this chapter to all of you, to the secret readers who either dont review, darent review, or arnt willing to break their silence and put themselves out there.... come on guys, we wanna know who you are, just say hello we wont bite! It also goes out to all of those who have reviewed in the past, those who have just sent one and disappeared back into the secret readers realm, to those who review when they marmite the chapter (love it or hate it!) and to those, my favourites, who have been reviewing for what feels like years, each and every person who reads this means alot to me, and i love reading the reviews on what you think to my stuff, the random reviews about random things which make me laugh, your ideas and suggestions, you praises and critisism's, they each make writing a joy and a pleasure for me and without them this fic would have been finished around chapter 20.

So this chapter is for all of you, thanks for your support and i hope i can support you back by writing some fairly decent stuff in the future.

Enjoy the chapter, happy reading and thanks in advance for any reviews.

Lots of Love

AL xxx

* * *

'Hey, everything is going to be fine, just tell the truth and those two will be going down for a long time, they cant hurt you anymore' Joey's words echoed in her mind, the last three weeks Joey had been the most supportive partner in existence, striving to take Charlie's mind off the upcoming trial but making sure that she didn't hide away from her feelings and shut the family out.

Today was the day, as Charlie sat next to Morag awaiting the beginning of the trial, she could feel the warmth of Joey's hand rubbing her back soothingly, as if knowing she would be in an internal state and in need of physical support.

She turned as she heard the doors towards the back of the court room open with a creak, she closed her eyes momentarily not daring to look. She realised that at Joey's trial all that time ago, Joey had turned to face her demons, to look him in the eye and show him that she had the power now that she wasn't under his spell anymore.

Charlie took a deep breath and forced her eyes open, turning in her chair to meet the eyes of the woman who could have easily ruined her very existence.

Their eyes met half way, Charlie gasped as she saw the anger in the older woman's eyes directed at her, she felt her pulse rocket with nerves and anxiety, the old feelings of when she lived with the awful woman returned to her, she could feel herself losing her identity once more, for the first time in a long time she felt like Leisha Andrews again, the very thought turning her stomach.

Joey watched on as Charlie's face paled, she felt so helpless, she imagined this was how Charlie felt at Robbo's trial, that she wanted to protect and save her from going through the ordeal but not being able to.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Joey heard her voice whisper hoarsely, full of worry when Charlie didn't even register her voice. She threw a worried glance at Ruby who watched on, throwing the odd glare at the woman she had hired to take care of her flowers for her first wedding.

Ruby moved from her seat and blocked Charlie's view of the woman, placing her hands on either side of her sisters face, she forced Charlie's eye to meet her own, she instantly saw the pain and panic, the fright and worry in her usually sparkling blue eyes, she didn't need any more evidence, she knew that those eyes weren't Charlie's.

"What's your name" Ruby asked softly, she watched as a silent lone tear fell from Charlie's eye falling onto her sleeve.

"Look at me!" Ruby whispered a little more urgently when she noticed the eyes glaze over as the woman she loved more than anyone began to disappear from the room again.

"Look at me, tell me… what is your name?" Ruby demanded, knowing Charlie needed breaking from this spell.

"I… it's… I'm…" Charlie was lost for words, her heart was screaming Charlie but the only word on her tongue was Leisha, she couldn't even say the name she knew was hers, it was as if her body were forcing her to go back to the person she thought she was.

"Charlotte look at me! Tell me your name!!" Ruby demanded as she watched her sister struggle for control, she could see the internal battle behind her eyes and needed for her to snap out of it before the trial started.

"Charlie" the broken woman finally stuttered.

"Charlie what!" Ruby hid her grin when she finally got her answer, glad Charlie had not said Leisha.

"Buckton, Charlie Buckton" Charlie stated, feeling a little relieved that she had said the right name even though her body had not wanted her too.

"Right! You're Charlie Buckton, and no one messes with a Buckton right!" Ruby stated seriously, Charlie just nodded painfully.

"Tell me your name again!" Ruby said a little more softer this time.

"Charlie, Charlie Buckton" Charlie stated more easily.

"Say it again, who are you" Ruby finally allowed the smile to reach her lips.

"Charlie Buckton" Charlie said, feeling a little confidence this time.

"Don't you ever forget that for anyone Charlie Buckton!" Ruby stated seriously, kissing the top of her sister's head and releasing her hold on her face.

Charlie turned to see Joey's worried eyes, she smiled nervously at her. Seeing the nervous smile Joey leaned forwards and whispered softly.

"Charlie Buckton, woman of my dreams, my soul mate, and my soon to be wife wife, I love Charlie Buckton that much I'm marrying her twice, so don't you dare forget who you are again" Charlie leaned back to look into Joey's eyes painfully. Charlie made to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I love you Charlie Buckton" Joey smiled reassuringly.

"I love you too Joey Buckton" Charlie smiled back slightly, upon hearing another door open, Charlie turned to see the judge enter the room, she spun back and quickly kissed Joey's hand before turning her full attention to the court case.

The last half an hour had been long whilst names and addresses were confirmed for the court, the charges against Mr and Mrs Andrews were read and their pleads were heard, to which the entire courtroom was surprised and unnerved to hear 'not guilty' echoing around the room.

Morag called Charlie to the stand, eager to get her statement out of the way so Charlie could sit back and relax as best she could instead of fretting about having to get up.

As Charlie read her oath and sat down she glanced around the room remembering the last time she sat there, she glanced at where Robbo had once sat but instead of finding a greasy little git, she found an elderly couple glaring unhappily back at her. She felt the fear rise within her once more, the fear that if she went against the woman's wishes she would be punished badly.

She felt various parts of her body ache as she remembered the numerous beatings she had taken whilst in their 'care', her body gave an involuntary shiver, her eyes trained on the old couple as she felt herself weaken, she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell the court what had happened to her she needed to get away from there, the old woman would kill her if she spoke, she had threatened it enough times in the heat of her anger.

Her thought train was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, she looked to the source and found the judge looking cautiously back at her with a worried glint in his eye, it wasn't very often he had a case which involved someone he 'knew', he had come across Charlie many times in his career, her often standing to give evidence in cases and it saddened him to see what he always imagined a strong woman looking so lost and fragile.

"Are you ok Mrs Buckton?" He asked again, her throat too dry to respond, she simply nodded unsurely, he smiled sadly at her, squeezing her shoulder softly in hope to reassure her.

She glanced to where she knew her family were, each sat watching her, each face covered with worry and pain for what they knew Charlie was going through. Charlie couldn't restrain her smile when she watched Joey and Ruby mouth 'what's your name!' at her in sync.

She sat up straight, she knew what she had to do, nobody hurt her family, nobody.

Clearing her throat, Charlie begun to give her statement, answering the questions which Morag had already prepped her on.

"So Mrs Buckton, you have already explained to the court the ordeal that Mrs Andrews put you through and how she led you to believe that you were her daughter after your traumatic accident, could you please explain to the court how Mr Andrews played his part in this disturbing turn of events?" Morag asked, she had heard Charlie talk about what had happened to her during their briefs for the case, but it appeared upon seeing the elderly couple, more memories had flooded Charlie, details which she couldn't remember before seemed to be written at the front of her mind, watching Charlie struggle through the questions and listening to little snippets she hadn't heard before was breaking her heart, but ever the professional she tried her hardest to forget it was her step daughter speaking and just a client.

"Mr Andrews played a part in misleading me to believe that both he and Mrs Andrews were my biological parents, that I had lived with and grown up in there care. He was aware of the physical beatings that Mrs Andrews gave me, instead of helping me, of stopping her, instead he blamed me, he told me that if I hadn't been so stupid and thick then my mum wouldn't… sorry… she's not my mother!! Mrs Andrews wouldn't have to teach me a lesson and I should be thankful that she cared enough to guide me through life. Although Mr Andrews never laid a physical beating on me, he mentally attacked me, belittling at every opportunity, making me lose all confidence and self respect, he would taunt and jibe at me infront of friends" Charlie groaned hoping that her description of events would suffice for the court.

"So you are stating that Mrs Andrews delivered constant mental and physical abuse, whilst Mr Andrews only delivered mental?" Morag asked for reiteration.

Charlie glanced at the man who had pretended to be her father for all those months, he sat smiling smugly at her, he knew that she didn't have the courage, his eyes mocked her and she felt herself want to be sick and the images flashed before her eyes.

"That is not correct…" Charlie started, frowning when she realised the words had been spoken aloud, they were meant as a desperate plea to herself internally, but instead her body had tricked her into crying the words aloud.

"Pardon?" Morag asked a little shocked that Charlie's answer was different from the brief. "Mrs Buckton, could you explain to the court what you mean by that statement?" Morag asked, worry filling her, she had doubts that the couple had gotten inside Charlie's head, that she was about to drop the case out of fear.

Charlie gulped inwardly, she couldn't hide it anymore, it was now or never and she wanted to make sure the couple paid for everything they put her through. Her eyes had never once left the elderly mans, his eyes widening when he saw the flash of confidence ignite in the young girls blue orbs.

"Whilst in the care of Mr and Mrs Andrews, I was subjected to many forms of bullying and abuse. Being a trained officer of the law, now that my memory has returned I am aware of evidence which must be submitted in order to prove someone guilty of sexual abuse, however because I have had no evidence I had kept this information to myself, not wanting to upset or distress my family. Sitting here today looking at the man and woman who not only abused my vulnerability but abused my trust I want to make sure that they are both removed from the streets and are not able to harm anyone else like they did to me." Charlie gasped as she tried to muster all of her confidence for what she was about to say, she glanced at Joey who watched on confused, throwing her a sad look she turned to focus on her hands which were fiddling nervously in her lap.

"There were a number of times after beatings from Mrs Andrews when I was locked in the cellar. That was where they put me, it was my cell. On a few occasions Mrs Andrews would leave to go to work after a beating, ten minutes after I had heard the car pull away from the drive, the cellar door would unlock, the first time I thought Mr Andrews was coming to look after me, he was however coming to look after himself" Charlie grimaced, she felt completely sick hearing the words fall from her mouth as she spoke from her memory, wishing she had no memory of the events.

"Mr Andrews would rape me, numerous times, I begged him not to, begged him to stop but that just seemed to turn… arouse him more, in the end I gave up begging preferring to close my eyes and try to block out what he was doing to me, wondering how my father could do it to me. I tried so hard to ignore the pain and disgust I felt after each time, there were too many times to tell you but if I were to hazard a guess twice a week for the duration of my stay" Charlie gulped, she didn't dare look up into all the faces watching her, she couldn't stand to see the disgust and hurt in Joey and Ruby's eyes as she heard gasps from around the room.

"Mrs Buckton, can you please confirm to the court what Mr Andrews did to you?" Morag asked, she felt sick listening to what the girl she had loved like her own daughter had gone through, she had promised Ross she would take care of his girls and she had failed miserably, she felt disgusted with herself for allowing this to happen to Ross' eldest child.

"Mr Andrews raped me, repeatedly, he penetrated me even though I told him no, if I tried to fight him off he would restrain me, forcing me to accept it" Charlie couldn't even see her hands anymore through the blur of her tears.

"Your honour, that is all, could I request a small break for my client to recover reliving this ordeal before the prosecution has their opportunity to quiz her?" Morag asked pleadingly. The judge an old friend of Morag's nodded in agreement as he watched the broken woman sat next time him.

The sound of people mulling in the gallery didn't hit Charlie's ears as she sat drowning out the voices in her head, trying to push the memories out of her head but failing, she felt dirty, for the first time in a long time, she felt dirty. She flinched when she felt a hand touch her wrist softly.

"Sweetheart, its ok it's just me, it's just Joey" Joey blanched, seeing Charlie flinch from her touch made her heart sink; she knew the place Charlie was in all too well.

"Sweetheart I'm going to take your hand, and we are going to go and grab a strong coffee ok, it's just me taking your hand, I promise I wont hurt you" Joey spoke softly, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Charlie anymore than she was.

After helping Charlie from the stand, Joey led her carefully from the courtroom and away from the glaring eyes of Mr and Mrs Andrews into a group of supportive family and friends.

"Charlz why didn't you tell me" Ruby asked as she approached her sister warily, remembering how fragile Joey had been at her court case and reliving her experience.

"I couldn't… I just wanted to forget it… but seeing him sat there all smug, I couldn't get the images out of my head… I can't stop remembering the feel of his hands or his lips…" Charlie dashed off in a half daze leaving behind a concerned group.

Ruby and Joey took off after the taller brunette instantly leaving Aden to round up the troops and gather them together and try and calm the situation down a little.

Joey and Ruby entered the bathroom together; panting for breath as they found Charlie slumped against a toilet, making some not too nice sounds as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Charlie I'm right here, what can I do?" Joey asked as she knelt down beside the woman she would die for, carefully lifting her long locks from her face to avoid them getting caught in the cross fire.

"Make it go away!" Charlie sobbed as she rested her head against the cold porcelain.

"I wish I could sweetheart, but listen to me, the bad memories will fade, they will never disappear but they will fade, they will stop hurting, you made mine stop hurting, you took away all the pain and insecurities and built me back up, and I'm going to do the same for you, I'm here sweetheart no matter what" Joey fought back her tears, not wanting to distress Charlie anymore than she was.

"I just want it to stop, I don't want to think about it" Charlie sobbed.

"Come on, lets get you off the floor and cleaned up" Joey soothed, wrapping Charlie's arm over her shoulder and lifting her weight up, they exited the cubicle to find Ruby stood in a frantic panic holding some dampened tissues.

She rushed to her sister's aid, helping Joey to lean her against the vanity units encasing the sinks.

"Now listen to me, you did the right thing, once those two scum bags are locked away, we are going to get through this, remember what we said to Joey when she had her case, we are the three bucktoneers, we stick together, you hurt one you hurt us all! Charlz we will get through this one step at a time, you've taken the biggest step, once today is over we can take little baby steps… right Jo?" Ruby glanced at Joey noticing how close to tears she was as they wiped down Charlie's face.

"Absolutely, we are right here and neither of us are going anywhere, trust me sweetheart once today is over there will be a weight lifted, you will feel so much better and we will get through this, the best way we know how… as a family!" Joey was so compassionate that Ruby couldn't stem the flow of tears.

"I don't deserve you two" Charlie sobbed as she leant forward, pulling the two women into a tight hug, she groaned audibly causing the two girls to pull away.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I feel… I just… it doesn't matter lets get back in there" Charlie frowned.

Joey edged forward and removed Charlie's blazer, resting it on the vanity units, she began unbuttoning Charlie's shirt buttons with a look of determination on her face.

"Err Jo I really don't think now's the time, plus I'm still in the room!" Ruby looked on in shock.

"Shut up and get me some more damp towels" Joey threw a playful glare at Ruby.

"ooooooooooook" Ruby sighed confused.

"Its ok baby, you don't need to tell me, you won't feel dirty in a minute ok?" Joey soothed softly almost whispering.

Charlie glanced at Joey in awe that she was able to read her thoughts so easily, she smiled softly and allowed the shorter woman to remove her shirt, flinching slightly when the cool paper towels touched her flesh.

"Better?" Joey asked after a few moments of carefully washing Charlie down, she felt a little relieved when Charlie nodded.

"I still feel dirty but… not in the same way… do you know…"

"I know sweetheart" Joey cut in as she grabbed Charlie's shirt and helped her back into it.

They returned outside a few moments later to find their friends and family waiting impatiently, all worried.

"Come on let's get back in and get this over with" Morag pulled her step daughter into a soft embrace and kisses her cheek softly, showing her all the support she needed.

Four gruelling hours had passed and Charlie had been cross examined, both Mrs and Mrs Andrews had taken the stand and Morag had thrown everything including the book at them, they lied and tried to weasel out of everything thrown at them, denying anything but loving the girl and wanting to protect her.

The courtroom had erupted into cheers as the judge had called out guilty for all charges. Joey and Ruby stood beside Charlie, each holding a hand as they watched the old couple being escorted from the court to their awaiting police van, ready to take them to their cells, supporting her through the tirade of abuse being verbally thrown at her from the elder woman.

"Wow what a day" Ruby smiled softly at her sister who sat quietly eying her drink in the surf club, nearly all the residents were there to support her, she knew she should feel bad but the effects of the day were already wearing thin as she heard various cheers and toasts made regarding the day she had just lived.

"Yeah" Charlie sighed.

"You ok sweetheart?" Joey asked as she clutched Charlie's hand.

"Just thinking" Charlie sighed again causing Joey to frown.

"It will fade from your mind soon, just try and enjoy the fact they can't hurt you or anyone else again now" Joey smiled warmly.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about those two" Charlie smiled softly at the woman holding her hand and gazing at her with a worried expression.

"Oh…" Joey stated feeling a little stupid.

"I was actually thinking, now all of this is out of the way, we should set a date for the renewal of our vows, give us something to really celebrate and look forward too" Charlie announced, gazing intently at Joey to gauge her reaction.

"Really? That sounds great" Joey smiled.

"I was thinking next month" Charlie smiled nervously, feeling a little stupid when Joey's face turned to shock.

"That soon??" Joey gasped.

"I hate not feeling like you're my wife, we can organise it in a month" Charlie stated a little sadly.

"If you organise it for next month and Joey books the time off, we could go on a double honey moon!!" Ruby shrieked excitedly, already onboard.

"Well, I guess we better get organised" Joey smiled between the two women.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked her smile reaching her eyes for the first time that day.

"If we could do it tomorrow, we would!" Joey grinned as she leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
